A Different History
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Cuanto puede afectar la vida de un hombre el perder lo que amaba en el transcurso de su vida. Naruto no pudo soportar el futuro en donde vivia por lo que decidio arreglar las cosas para mejor. HIATUS PERMANENTE
1. Prologo

**ADVERTENCIA: La historia a continuacion, poseera en cierto nivel de la misma, temas de extrema violencia y descripcion grafica (GORE) si bien comenzara calmada y en ciertos puntos graciosa, no permanecera asi para siempre.**

**Prólogo**

**L**a noche lentamente consumía todo a sus alrededores, engullendo el colorido paisaje en una profunda oscuridad. Un hombre de mediana edad observaba silente tal espectáculo, regocijando su vista ante semejante dicotomía.

Por un lado el mundo parecía seguir su curso, demostrando que las pérdidas en su vida no hicieron mella en la historia, por lo cual el día a día siempre seria igual de radiante que el anterior, excluyendo los fenómenos climáticos que impiden tal estado claro esta. Por el flanco restante, demostraba con creces como su vida había pasado de un afable y calido día, a una tormentosa y oscura noche sin fin.

Lejos estaba esa sonrisa que portaba de niño, lejos estaban las mentiras que intentaba con tanto afán inculcarse a si mismo. Ya no había nadie a su lado que quisiera compartir un momento a solas con el, solo había miedo y desconfianza. Que falsas eran las palabras de sus seguidores al estar a su lado, que sarta de mentiras las que todos comentan ante su presencia. Ya ni siquiera se disimula el falso respeto, solo lo otorgan por miedo a desacatar su orgullo. Quizás temerosos de que tal blasfemia pueda otorgarles una merecida muerte a manos del Jinchuuriki más poderoso del mundo.

Ser Hokage siempre fue su sueño, ser respetado y aclamado por todos era su meta primaria, mas todo aquello se derrumbo a medida que descubrió la verdad de semejante posición.

Nadie le respetaba por sus logros, nadie le aclamaba de todo corazón, nadie le extrañaría si de la nada desapareciese de la faz de la tierra, de hecho podría jurar que ese mismo día seria proclamado un día festivo, incluso más popular que el 10 de octubre.

Sonrió ante la ironía del asunto, aun cuando era el "respetable Hokage" la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato seguía festejando el día en que el Kyuubi no Kitsune fue derrotado. El día en que se le fue arrebatada toda libertad y posibilidad de ser un niño normal. Que curioso que veinte años atrás, cuando por fin había cumplido los dieciocho años, se le revelo la verdad de toda su procedencia; el origen de sus padres, la razón de su decisión, y la herencia que esperaba ser gastada por un ya no tan pobre Namikaze Naruto.

No podía evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia su padre, era natural que lo sintiese a final de cuentas. Después de todo había destruido su vida con tan solo unas horas de nacido.

Mas al mismo tiempo, su ira lentamente se desviaba no hacia sus progenitores fallecidos, sino hacia la aldea que tan inescrupulosamente habían roto el último deseo de un hombre moribundo.

Debido a sus descubrimientos, su ira crecía a medida que transcurría el tiempo, decidió aislarse por semanas. No podía darles la cara a sus amigos cuando el recientemente adquirido Yang de su "huésped" instigaba deseos impuros motivados por su iracunda voluntad.

Decidió sellar todo aquello que lo hizo alguna vez "Naruto", era demasiado peligroso dejar que sus sentimientos se salieran de control ahora que dominaba por completo todo el poder del Kyuubi, mas aun cuando después de tantos años de peleas y escaramuzas con la bestia mitológica, se había ganado su respeto y aun mas extraño, su fiera amistad.

Los últimos golpes para su frágil corazón, fueron el descubrir a los 30 años que varios de sus amigos habían forjado una relación, algo que aun parecía evadirlo por más que lo intentase.

Sakura había muerto en la última batalla contra Sasuke, intentando protegerlo del ataque encolerizado del ahora extinto Uchiha, como era de pensarse, el asesinar a su hermano y a Madara no controlo ni disminuyo sus ansias de poder. Solo las incremento, convirtiéndolo en un peligroso enemigo que haría todo lo que sea posible por destruir a su objetivo. En este caso, Naruto.

Tanta fue su ira al ver morir a Sakura, que el "omnipotente" Uchiha nunca supo que le ocurrió, simplemente solo se dedico a gritar de agonía a medida que Naruto arrancaba su vida con cada apéndice que le desprendía.

El segundo golpe fue totalmente inesperado, por alguna razón el ver a la tímida Hinata Hyuuga formalizar una relación con su compañero de equipo Kiba Inuzuka, causo una gran conmoción en su corazón, como si algo muy precioso le hubiese sido arrebatado cruelmente de su vida.

Poco sabia el que la chica se había dado por vencida después de 28 años de intentar ser reconocida por el, el envejecer soltera mientras sus amigos lentamente forjaban una familia amello su voluntad de permanecer fiel a su ídolo rubio, sumado a los insistentes avances del Inuzuka, lograron por fin ante la promesa de amar y ser amada, desvanecer todo sentimiento romántico por su ahora Hokage.

Poco sabia ella que solo el verla casada basto para que el chico finalmente entendiera todos esos años de timidez y sonrojos. Poco supo ella cuanto se maldijo por su propia estupidez al no ver tan claras señales. No pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía, él que alguna vez osó llamar "ciegos" a los Hyuuga.

Poco sabían ellos, cuan símiles fueron sus pensamientos el día de su boda, - ¡Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes! – analizo el dúo mientras ella marchaba hacia los brazos de su futuro esposo.

Poco supo ella que ese simple pensamiento en la mente de Naruto, lo llevaría a terrenos peligrosamente cercanos a la locura. Los años pasaron, y el se volvió un líder recio y sin vida, un arma que cumplía sus funciones gracias al consejo.

Un arma que finalmente había alcanzado la locura al igual que su tan odiado enemigo, Orochimaru. Tal vez no en la misma forma u objetivo, pero si en realizar experimentos a escondidas de la aldea. La única diferencia de dichos experimentos, es que mientras el Sannin realizaba sus atrocidades en otros seres, Naruto las realizaba en si mismo.

Años de prueba y error lograron diluir la poca cordura que le restaba, ahora solo se mantenía cuerdo gracias a la grata ayuda de la bestia de las nueve colas. Después de todo, ahora los dos eran una misma entidad. Kyuubi tomaba el control de su cuerpo una vez los experimentos finalizaban, intentando mantener una fachada de discernimiento una vez saliesen a la luz publica nuevamente. El plan de su ahora otro yo rozaba la locura en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero si llegase a funcionar, todos sus problemas serian solucionados de una vez por todas. Su futuro seria mejor, su vida cambiaria radicalmente, y Hinata seria una Uzumaki Namikase, en vez de ser Inuzuka.

El único problema es que su otro yo estaba dejando demasiado Yang infiltrarse en su meta. De seguir así, el resultado que Naruto deseaba jamás llegaría, quizás solo brindaría mucha mas tragedia a su ya tan flagelada vida.

Poco sabía Naruto, que sus planes habían sido cambiados drásticamente por su otro yo.

Ocho años pasaron desde aquel momento en que planeo finalizar su Jutsu de transferencia. Después de mucha investigación, por fin pudo descubrir una manera de no solo transferir su mente y poderes a un nuevo cuerpo, sino que dicha habilidad tenia la posibilidad de romper la barrera del espacio tiempo, enviando a través de un sello todos sus conocimientos a su antiguo yo.

Si lograse su objetivo, el pequeño Naruto adquiriría todos sus conocimientos del futuro, todas sus habilidades, toda su información, todo su poder para lograr sus objetivos.

Claro que tal Jutsu tenía un precio que pagar, y ese era nada más y nada menos que una vida humana. Y que mejor vida que la propia, aun si no funcionaba, seria recompensado con un muy bien merecido descanso, otorgándoles "paz" a los aldeanos de Konoha.

Ese día después de años de no hacerlo, porto aquella mascara de felicidad que siempre cargaba de niño. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja parecía irradiar esperanza en que finalmente estaba regresando a ser el que fue alguna vez de joven. Sus pocos amigos finalmente sonrieron satisfechos de ver que después de tanto tiempo, las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad, o mejor dicho a como siempre deberían haber sido.

Su fachada logro engañarlos por completo, a todos menos a una siempre vidente Inuzuka que pudo ver a través de semejante acto. Poca culpa sentía de aun quererlo después de estar tantos años con Kiba, poco remordimiento sentía el ahora ser una orgullosa madre de dos hermosas niñas. Poco sentir tuvo al abandonar su casa por un momento, a verificar su antiguo amor.

Simplemente esa sonrisa solo le presagiaba problemas por venir.

A mas de cincuenta metros de distancia y asegurándose de ir en contra del viento, ella persiguió a Naruto hasta las profundidades del bosque de la muerte, lugar donde últimamente se le veía con frecuencia.

Un quejido de alarma cruzo por su garganta al ver que Naruto había entrado a un enorme sello hecho con sangre en el suelo. No supo que era lo que planeaba hasta que lo vio quitarse la parte superior de su traje para quedarse vestido a medias mientras portaba en su mano un filoso Tanto.

Ella intento correr hacia el para detenerle, mas un Kage Bushin le detuvo en el acto. Después de todo, el sabia que estaba siendo perseguido. No por nada era Hokage. Intento razonar con la copia, pero esta no le ofreció respuesta alguna. Decidió usar la fuerza para abrirse paso a través del bushin. Pero una sonrisa macabra surco su rostro, enviando un escalofrió por toda su columna.

Fue allí que escucho lo que jamás pensó podría salir de la boca de Naruto. - ¡Sabes, yo me preocuparía mas por tus hijas que por mi persona! – amenazo burlón a medida que el clon se adentraba al bosque. Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hinata. – ¡Naruto-Sama, no haga esto por favor! – imploro la mujer antes de entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

- ¡NO! – grito aterrada ante su posible significado, situación que se le confirmo al ver sonreír al clon. – Necesito sangre inocente para completar mi objetivo, y se me ocurre, que sangre más inocente que las hijas de la preciosa Hinata Inuzuka. – afirmo frió el clon antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella intento perseguirle pero fue frenada en seco por una última amenaza. – Si vas tras de mi ahora, jamás detendrás a los Bushin que envié por ellas no es así, solo por la amistad que tuvimos, te doy por avisado que tienes cinco minutos antes de que necesite cada gota de su sangre, yo recomendaría estar allí para protegerlas en vez de perder el tiempo. – La voz sonaba fría y desconcertante, se podía notar un roce de locura en su tonalidad. No tenía tiempo que perder sollozando por lo que esta haciendo Naruto, las vidas de sus pequeñas pendían de un muy delgado hilo.

- Naruto-kun…. ¿En que te has convertido? – afirmo entre lagrimas a medida que avanzaba disparada hacia la aldea.

El Bushin mientras tanto sonreía triste al haber cumplido su última misión, alejar a cualquiera que intentara interrumpir el Jutsu, con una ultima mirada hacia la figura de Hinata, el Bushin desapareció para enviarle la información de su éxito a su original.

Naruto recibió las noticias como un balde de agua helada, después de todo el Yang que transfirió al Bushin por accidente había hecho que sus palabras fueras duras e hirientes, si esa energía tenia un efecto tal en un simple Bushin. ¿Qué daño haría a la frágil mente de un niño de cinco años?, Por un instante su remordimiento impidió que prosiguiese, pero si destruía el enlace con el sello, jamás podría repetir esta oportunidad ahora que había sido descubierto.

Pero en ese breve instante en el cual el remordimiento le había regresado a su antiguo ser, pudo vislumbrar los planes del Kyuubi, no pudo esperar mejor plan que el que la bestia tenia oculto en las profundidades de su ser.

- ¡Creo que ahora seria el mejor momento para que tomes el control del asunto, tu salida parece mucho mas prometedora que la opción que estaba contemplando! -

_**- No es mi culpa que tu estupidez se me halla transferido un poco cuando nuestras mentes y cuerpos finalmente se fusionaron. – **_replico la bestia mientras tomaba el control del asunto.

- ¿Podría ser cierto pero el riesgo es aun mayor, estas seguro de que podrás derrotar a tu antiguo yo? Mira que perderás la mayoría de tus poderes al dejar sellados tanto tu Yang como el mió en esta época. – Pregunto sereno el rubio mientras cortaba sus muñecas con el filoso Tanto.

La bestia reflexiono por algunos instantes, aunque su meta era reemplazar al Kyuubi de aquel entonces por esta versión más dócil y caritativa de si mismo, corría el riesgo de perder ante su versión pasada, otorgándole mas poder a la bestia que algún día fue, quizás incluso liberándola de su prisión, mas si llegase a tener éxito alguno, podría entrenar y si es posible evitar que tan oscuro futuro ocurra nuevamente, más si llegase a fallar. – _**Como solías decir mocoso, no daré vuelta a mi palabra, y juro por mi nindo que evitare que todo esto ocurra. – **_Comento el Kyuubi al borrar todo pensamiento negativo de su cabeza. Su meta era triunfar y haría todo lo posible por lograrlo.

Naruto sonrió al ver su resolución, de seguro podría confiar su destino y futuro a esta bestia legendaria, después de todo ahora estaba fusionada en parte con su esencia. Incremento su Chakra al máximo, dejando que el sello absorbiera toda su fuerza. Ignoro las señales de alarma que le enviaba su propio cuerpo al ver que su vida estaba siendo absorbida por semejante aberración.

Ignoro los gritos de sus ahora recién llegados amigos que veían horrorizados como su vida era absorbida por el claramente obvio Kinjutsu que acababa de crear.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun? Por que me mentiste tan atrozmente para evitar que sucediera esto, que es lo que deseas alcanzar con esta locura. – Exclamo llorosa Hinata ignorando la mirada enojada de su marido, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al llegar a su casa, tanto fue su miedo por perder a sus hijas que como todo ser humano, pensó que su amigo había abandonado la cordura con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. Se sentía culpable, impura y despreciable en estos momentos.

Por un lado sabia que se sentía culpable de aun amar a Naruto, de engañar a su marido e hijas, y mas aun porque lo cambiaria todo por tener una oportunidad con el.

Más por el otro lado, no podía dejar de odiar a Naruto por hacerle admitir semejante aberración, se suponía que ahora era una mujer feliz, que Kiba era un marido ejemplar, y que amaba a sus retoños con cada fibra de su ser, entonces, que tenia Naruto que causaba tal efecto en ella.

- Es necesario, aun si fallo librare al mundo de un peligroso animal, aun si fallo mi alma descansara finalmente de tanto martirio. – Su tono era débil y quebradizo, evidenciando como su cuerpo desfallecía ante la extracción de su tan preciado combustible. El ahora debitado Hokage cayó fuerte en el suelo al perder sus últimos gramos de energía y Chakra, Hinata intento correr en su auxilio, pero fue detenida en el acto por su primo y marido.

Naruto solo abrió los ojos cuando escucho una sonora cachetada en el ambiente, Hinata había sido abofeteada por Kiba por su obvio acto de infidelidad hacia el. Podrá ser un marido dulce y amable, pero su lado animal también podría ser violento e irascible cuando no se le complace.

- Kyuubi… te lo ruego, evita que todo esto ocurra… trae un verdadero futuro a esta aldea, evita que las cosas terminen así de mal, salva a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura y al Sasuke-teme… evita que me convierta en este remero de ser que soy ahora. Evi… - finalmente el ultimo gramo de energía desapareció de su cuerpo, dejándolo tirado sin vida en el suelo mientras el sello dividía al Kyuubi de su persona, toda su energía negativa yacía encerrada en su carcasa sin vida, mientras su "otro yo" viajaba a través del espacio y tiempo con dirección a su yo pasado.

Con algo de suerte ninguno de estos recuerdos serán reales una vez alcanzada su meta. Quizás solo pasen como un mal sueño.

Ignorando las plegarias de Hinata y algunos de sus amigos, la esencia desapareció en el aire, abandonando ese plano de existencia, con la esperanza de forjar así un futuro mejor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a turba iracunda golpeaba su cuerpo una y otra vez como siempre habían acostumbrado, después de todo, ¿quien se preocuparía por el demonio a estas alturas de la noche?

No tardaron en averiguar cuan equivocados estaban al ver que un escuadrón de ANBU, caía sobre ellos salvando el cuerpo inconciente del pequeño Naruto, un hombre de cabello blanco y mascara de lobo corría presuroso en dirección del hospital, para cuando una luz cegó su campo de visión. Intento defenderse de cualquier ataque enemigo, pero lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue como una entidad emergía de la nada para adentrarse en el cuerpo del infante.

En su torso descubierto su sello emergía brillando como nunca, a la vez que sangraba como jamás antes se le había observado, Naruto comenzó a convulsionar a medida que el sello tomaba mas brillo en su estomago. Aterrado ante la probabilidad que la bestia intentase escapar prosiguió a máxima velocidad en dirección al hospital mientras su escuadrón le perseguía no muy lejos al haber notado el despliegue de luz.

Al llegar al hospital, tuvo incluso que amenazar de muerte a los doctores de turno para que atendieran al moribundo niño, el hospital de mala manera ingreso al infante en la sala de cuidados intensivos, mientras veían horrorizados como el sello no paraba de sangrar mientras su pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba. Algunos discutían la posibilidad de matarlo al pensar que semejante visión no era más que una prueba de que el monstruo intentaba liberarse de su cuerpo mortal.

El lobo incluso se decepciono de descubrir que entre los partidarios de esa opción estaban unos cuantos miembros de su equipo. Por un instante pensó en huir con el niño lo mas lejos que podía al sentir como la presión del aire aumentaba gracias al instinto asesino que irradiaban algunos de los presentes.

Sarutobi, el actual Hokage de la aldea no tardo en aparecer para ayudar en cualquiera que fuese la emergencia, ya sea la de proteger a Konoha de una bestia por liberarse, o la vida de un niño de las manos de aquellos que ansiaban su sangre.

Por suerte para Naruto sus intenciones se desviaron a su favor al disminuir el brillo de su sello. Su sangrado se detuvo de inmediato, y sus convulsiones se apagaron casi al instante. Algo renuentes los médicos atendieron al chico para descubrir que su condición se había estabilizado, pero que aun estaba bajo peligro de morir a causa del desangramiento. Para la desdicha de todos, no transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que un miembro ANBU ofreció su sangre con tal de salvar al niño.

Poco sabía Kakashi de que en ese instante, en los adentros de Naruto, un glorioso nuevo Kyuubi no Kitsune, sonreía a todo dar ante su victoria. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el pequeño niño de cinco años despertase, y una vez logre contactar con el joven, comenzarían las modificaciones apropiadas para impedir que se convierta en un remero de lo que alguna vez fue. Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Continuara…?**_


	2. Recomenzando

_**Por alguna razon no puedo sacarme la trama de esta historia de la cabeza, por lo que mientras sigan leyendola y posteando sus opiniones, yo seguire actualizando. Por cierto, he anotado algunos consejos que me han entregado, que de hecho yo mismo me habia dado cuenta que cai en el error de repetir varias palabras. Gracias por ello, aunque ya por mi mismo repasando el capitulo me encontre con varios errores. Quizas este tambien lo tenga pero quiero publicarlo. Que me dicen, reemplazo el prologo por la version mejorada?**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Re-comenzando. **_

**E**l sonido del viento era errático, o al menos eso creía el pequeño Naruto a medida que abría sus ojos. Los patrones asemejaban mucho a los que pueden detectarse en una respiración agitada después de un largo ejercicio físico.

Fue allí que las memorias del reciente intento de asesinato surcaron por su cabeza, logrando agitarlo de inmediato, intentando alejarse del daño que deseaban causarle. Nervioso retrocedió todo lo que pudo antes de mirar a su alrededor, captando de inmediato que no estaba en su casa, mucho menos en el hospital, de hecho nunca antes había estado en tal sitio, Las paredes estaban desquebrajadas por todas partes, las tuberías goteaban constantemente, que sumado a la completa oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar, habían logrado que el pobre niño quisiera ensuciar sus pantalones.

Mas aun cuando frente a el justo al final del pasillo, un par de enormes ojos le miraban fijamente desde atrás de unas maltratadas rejas de acero que se mantenían en pie a duras penas gracias a un frágil papel con el Kanji "Sello" escrito en el.

Intento retroceder aun más, pero la pared a su espalda ahora impedía que pudiese moverse más de su posición actual. Aterrado como nunca antes, no pudo evitar sollozar temeroso a medida de que la bestia parecía erguirse ante el al notar el repentino movimiento de su persona.

Por alguna razón, aun cuando era la primera vez que vislumbraba semejante visión, algo le decía que esta entidad frente a el, era la causa de sus constantes pesadillas y temores, algo que reptaba en la oscuridad, esperando el momento apropiado para atacar. Sus ojos destellaban un rojo sangre que parecía examinarlo a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Intentaba hablar pero el shock no le permitía formular palabra alguna, simplemente murmullos incoherentes, y de la nada, como si algo hubiera golpeado al monstruo frente a el, una gran onda consumía el lugar, dejando que las barreras que lo separaban de tal abominación cayesen por los suelos, resonando estruendosamente.

Los ojos de la bestia súbitamente se cerraron a medida de que un sonido espantoso resonaba en el ambiente, como si los huesos de tal animal estuviesen cambiando y rediseñándose a si mismos.

El pequeño niño no pudo evitar sentirse enfermo ante semejante cacofonía, pero aun cuando el sentimiento y la sensación de nausea permanecían en el, nada emergía de sus adentros, como si estuviese completamente vació en estos instantes.

Un ultimo estruendo se escucho en la oscuridad, llamando la atención del pequeño joven, el movimiento lento de un ser frente a el capto su diligencia súbitamente, justo de donde hacia poco un enorme demonio envuelto en sombras le había estado observando, emergía un hombre adulto, quizás de unos treinta años de edad, su cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para tocar el suelo al compás de sus pies, su color era un dorado radiante, quizás casi tan puro y brilloso como el suyo, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un chaleco blanco con patrones de llamas en el, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas ligeramente, como si hubiese acabado de afrontar una dura batalla, debajo del chaleco portaba lo que el identifico como un uniforme Jounin de Konoha, logrando calmar al casi infartado niño.

Pero las sorpresas no terminarían allí, el hombre caminaba descalzo, con sus pies casi tan ensangrentados como sus manos, sobretodo alrededor de las uñas, lentamente Naruto le examino desde el cuello hasta los pies, quizás temeroso de ver su rostro y descubrir que no es mas que uno de sus atacantes. La entidad espero a que la curiosidad lo consumiera, la cual ya había empezado su trabajo casi de inmediato.

Naruto soltó un resoplido de sorpresa al ver el rostro del hombre frente a el, en sus mejillas yacían seis cicatrices que simulaban bigotes de zorro, sorprendido por este simple hecho, fallo en notar un par de detalles que portaba dicho intruso, la primera eran sus ojos, profundos y penetrantes que a diferencia suya, eran de un glorioso púrpura oscuro, producto de la mezcla entre el rojo y el azul. Sus irises eran inhumanas, claramente demoníacas al estar ligeramente cerradas por la falta de luz, asemejando los de una bestia salvaje, quizás un gato o un zorro.

Y más importante aun, en su frente no portaba símbolo alguno, de hecho no portaba seña de que perteneciera a alguna aldea conocida.

- ¡No me hagas daño! – imploro el chico al entrar en razón, cualquiera quien fuese este sujeto, su presencia misma destilaba poder por todos lados, quizás mucho mas del que alguna vez halla visto en su joven y trágica vida.

El hombre frunció el seño al recordar claramente como era su vida en esta época, un infierno que no tubo fin hasta que se graduó en la academia ninja a los doce años. Situación que ahora estaba determinado a corregir.

- _**¿Por qué habría de hacerte daño alguno cachorro? – **_Pregunto calmo mientras formulaba una forma fácil de ganarse la confianza del chico, si deseaba cambiar las cosas, lo primero que debía hacer era conseguir su absoluta colaboración.

El niño mientras tanto lo observo a los ojos como si hubiese acabado de decir la mayor estupidez jamás contada. - ¡Todos quieren hacerme daño, no hay nadie en este mundo que se preocupe por mi! – expreso con desden el infante mientras arrojaba su rostro entre sus rodillas y procedía a sollozar de tristeza ante la realidad que afrontaba.

De nuevo el hombre no tardo en fruncir el seño al ver que esta versión propia aun estaba en la faceta de auto compasión, quizás había llegado unos días antes de prometerse a si mismo jamás volver a llorar.

- _**¡LEVÁNTATE, ES UNA ORDEN!**_ – grito la bestia al ver que no paraba de llorar al transcurrir el tiempo, como respuesta a su alzamiento de tono el niño casi tuvo un paro cardiaco antes de erguirse temeroso contra la pared. – _**Bien, límpiate la cara, jamás derrames tus lagrimas en vano, mucho menos frente a aquellos que no lo merezcan, ya que estas son prueba viva de que tu alma esta sufriendo y para aliviar su tensión, libera pequeños fragmentos de si misma por medio de tus ojos. **_– argumento la bestia, el niño de inmediato limpio sus lagrimas mientras temblaba ligeramente en su lugar.

Intento decir algo pero la mirada en este desconocido evito que las palabras emergieran de su boca, como si ya supiera por adelantado cuales serian.

- _**Ignora los comentarios, olvida sus burlas, maldades y descalificaciones, si quieres a alguien a quien culpar, cúlpame a mi. Ya que yo soy la fuente de todas las tragedias que han ocurrido en tu vida.**_ – exclamo el hombre a medida que se alejaba del chico en dirección a las corroídas y destruidas rejas que alguna vez impidieron el que se moviese libremente por todo el lugar.

El niño le observo atento al ver como pareciese que buscase algo en medio del desperdicio y las esquirlas de metal, vislumbro como el hombre se agacho para tomar un papel con el Kanji "Sello" escrito en una de sus caras, para mirar fascinado como el extraño se lo colocaba en el pecho en un recordatorio constante de que ahora no era mas que una entidad dividida de su "otro yo". Situación que pronto debía solucionar si quería cambiar las cosas para mejor.

- _**Escucha bien cachorro, porque lo que estoy apunto de revelarte no será agradable.**_ – y fue allí que la bestia milenaria se dio a la tarea de relatar la historia de su vida, hasta aquel trágico día en que Madara le invoco en el país del fuego, y consumido por la ira decidió ir a por la destrucción de todo el clan que portaba ojos mas perturbadores que los suyos propios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l agotado Hokage permanecía sereno en su silla mientras analizaba lo ocurrido hacia unas horas, la situación de naruto pendía de un hilo debido a la extraña reacción de su sello, aterrados de que la bestia legendaria pudiese escapar de su prisión, el consejo civil junto con el apoyo de algunas casas ninja habían tomado la decisión de eliminar la treta conocida como Uzumaki Naruto.

Dicha reacción fue rápidamente rechazada y contenida por una encolerizada mujer, que alego con ferviente pasión que dicha reacción no era mas que una forma de proteger al niño de todo el daño que había sufrido a manos de sus atacantes.

Tal mujer que demostraba un avanzado estado de embarazo, era nada más y nada menos que Hikari Hyuuga mujer de Hiashi Hyuuga, líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos en la aldea. Sus palabras cayeron de nuevo en oídos sordos, logrando desatar un enorme debate entre ambos bandos.

Por suerte para Naruto, aun contaba con una ligera mayoría que apoyaba su existencia en este mundo, tristemente el bando que deseaba eliminarlo crecía lentamente a medida que transcurría el tiempo y las peticiones de un hombre moribundo se desvanecían en las profundidades de sus memorias. Quizás obliterada o consumida por la creciente presión y odio que se esparcía como la gripe a través de los clanes y corazones en Konoha.

Por ahora su vida estaba a salvo en el hospital, mas aun cuando estaba siendo resguardado por ANBU no podía evitar el sospechar que tarde o temprano alguien intentaría asestar un golpe final mientras aun estuviese vulnerable.

- Hokage-sama. – Esa voz le tomo por sorpresa, cuanto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos como para no notar la presencia de semejante figura frente a el.

- Kakashi-kun, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo como para que las formalidades establecidas sean echadas a un lado. Confió en que los hombres que resguardan a Naruto sean de tu agrado. – Afirmo sereno el Hokage mientras encendía lentamente su pipa.

El ANBU frente a el procedió a retirar su mascara de lobo para mirar de frente a su líder y amigo de confianza.

- Hablare sin rodeos Sarutobi-sama, el chico esta resguardado con lo mejor que puede ofrecer la aldea, pero aun así yo mantendría mis ojos en el lo mas posible, nunca se sabe que tan persuasivos pueden llegar a ser los miembros del consejo, en especial Danzo. – informo sereno el joven de cabellera blanca.

- Estoy conciente de los peligros que afronta Naruto en estos momentos, pero confió en que la hoja no caiga tan bajo como para intentar desobedecer las ordenes del Hokage, pero dejando a un lado estos inconvenientes, me preocupa mas la salud del chico, mas aun las reacciones del sello. – pregunto serio el anciano mientras apartaba la pipa de su boca.

- Señor, lamento informarle que su condición no cambia en lo absoluto, de hecho el chico ha caído en un profundo coma, temo que si esto toma más tiempo del pensado… el chico quedara atrapado en una cama toda la vida. – informo Kakashi mientras miraba atento cual seria la reacción del anciano frente a el. Sarutobi por su parte solo cerró los ojos mientras analizaba atentamente la situación. De alargarse su estado comatoso, tendría que asignarle una buena asistencia medica que se encargase de su salud, sumado a que tendría que ser protegido 24/7 por agentes confiables y leales a la petición de Yondaime Hokage.

Por más que lo analizaba no logro sacar una conclusión que satisficiera a todas las exigencias; su custodia, atención y cuidado necesitarían una gran suma de dinero, que el consejo no estaría dispuesto a entregar por más que lo intentasen. No tuvo mas opción que pagar como siempre todo de su propio bolsillo, después de todo aun le quedaba mucho dinero para gastar una vez colgara el sombrero de Hokage.

- Kakashi-kun, creo que es hora de que hagamos un pequeño viaje al hospital, debo corregir algunos errores de mi pasado. - comento Sarutobi mientras se erguía lentamente en dirección de la puerta. Kakashi solo sonrió al presumir cuales eran las intenciones del Hokage.

Si Naruto va a estar así de vulnerable todo este tiempo, lo mejor seria otorgarle una custodia personalizada por el Hokage mismo, después de todo, quien mejor para asignar los encargados de su salud sino el mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**aruto por su parte no sabia si odiar al sujeto frente a el, o gritar aterrado ante su mera presencia, pero de nuevo, por mas que lo intentara nada emergía de su garganta, atónito seria una mejor palabra para describir su estado actual.

Pero por mas curioso que parezca, semejante bestia no destilaba gota alguna de maldad mientras hablaba frente a el, de hecho su expresión seria emanaba seguridad y destreza en cada una de sus acciones, sus palabras transmitían verdadero sentir y pesar por entregarle semejante vida, mas al mismo tiempo ostentaba una presencia hostil, que no aceptaría un no como respuesta a sus recientes peticiones.

No hacia poco le había otorgado lo que hace mucho deseaba adquirir, reconocimiento como persona y ser, regalo que solo pudo conseguir años atrás en Ichiraku. De allí emergía su obsesión por el ramen, fue la primera comida caliente, limpia y deliciosa que degusto en su vida, sumado a la agradable atención que le ofreció el dueño del lugar. Simplemente fue la epitome de la alegría para el.

Alguien le trato como a un ser humano, alguien le ofreció una mano amiga cuando mas lo necesitaba, y alguien le ofreció comida a cambio de nada. Simplemente no pudo evitar aferrarse a ese sentimiento.

Mientras mas comía, mas podía recordarlo, mientras mas adquiría, más esperanza le entregaba de que algún día seria reconocido por aquellos que le rodeasen. El ramen fue su salvación en momentos de desesperación y locura, no por su delicia, sino por el dulce recuerdo de la primera vez en que fue tratado de manera normal.

Y ahora frente a el, después de enterarse de la cruda verdad, comprendía el porque de las miradas de desden y descontento donde quiera que se asomase, los aldeanos eran lo suficientemente estupidos como para confundirlo con la bestia en si, y no el carcelero mismo.

- _**Si quieres ser reconocido por aquellos que te desprecian, si quieres ganarte su respeto y ser admirado por todos como siempre lo has deseado, solo debes seguir mis órdenes, porque yo cachorro, te llevare por el camino de la grandeza. – **_argumento la bestia mientras miraba con seriedad al joven frente a el. Naruto por su parte no podía evitar el pensar que semejante proposición no tuviese motivos ulteriores, por lo que no dejaba de dudar por más que lo intentara.

- ¿Que ganas tu con esto, porque me ayudas si soy la causa por la cual estas prisionero? – pregunto curioso Naruto a medida de que tomaba mas confianza en si mismo. La bestia le miro fijo por un instante, analizando cuidadosamente su respuesta. – _**Expiación, solo eso puedes saber por ahora,**_ _**sabrás el resto de mis intenciones a su apropiado tiempo, pero puedo asegurarte con mucha firmeza, que por mas que lo intente no podré escapar de tu cuerpo, ni ahora ni nunca. – **_su voz era firme en cada silaba, demostraba que realmente eso seria lo único que diría en estos momentos.

Pensativo de lo que acababa de escuchar, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir alivio de saber que la bestia no podría salir de su prisión, o al menos eso quería que pensara, tal vez debía mantener sus defensas en alerta máxima, en caso de que intentara algo fuera de lo común mientras estuviese distraído.

Dudoso acepto su propuesta, logrando ganarse así un poco mas de la aceptación por parte del demonio frente a el, que para su desgano, había optado por portar una sonrisa torcida y macabra en su rostro. Casi como si disfrutase lo que estaba a punto de hacer. – _**Descuida cachorro, al principio será doloroso pero te aseguro, al finalizar todo esto me lo agradecerás**_. – enfatizo la bestia a medida de que su chakra se esparcía por todo el lugar, rediseñando las paredes mientras se filtraba en las tuberías. Logrando causarle un espasmo al chico ante la oleada de dolor que estaba afrontando.

- ¿QUE HACES, DIJISTE QUE ME AYUDARIAS? – exclamo adolorido Naruto a medida que su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con cada una de las oleadas. La bestia sonrió al ver que esto seria más fácil ahora que su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo. – _**Estas cambiando de adentro para afuera, serás mas fuerte, tendrás mas chakra, tus sentidos mejoraran, tu cuerpo sanara mucho mas rápido, y podrás manipular mi chakra sin peligro alguno de destruirte a ti mismo. No te quejes cachorro, te estoy entregando un regalo que se suponía solo recibirías al cumplir los 17 años. Te estoy convirtiendo en el ser más poderoso en la faz de la tierra.**_ -

Poco sabia la bestia que sus palabras significaron poco para Naruto, no porque no deseaba el poder, sino porque simplemente no disminuían la cantidad de dolor que ahora surcaba por su pequeño cuerpo.

Entendiendo la razón de su malestar, la bestia decidió por tomar una distracción mucho mas jovial para el chico, quizás distrayendo su conciencia podría lograr apartarlo del hecho de que su anatomía entera estaba despedazándose por dentro a medida de que el rediseño continuaba.

- _**Naruto, de ahora en adelante podrás referirte a mí como Kagami, ya que en su momento, no seré más que una simple reflexión tuya. Por suerte, esta vez crecerás para cumplir tus sueños, y no terminaras convirtiéndote en "eso" que tanto despreciaste en su momento**_. – Argumento Kagami mientras lentamente comenzaba a aumentar su chakra con el motivo de acelerar el proceso de destrucción y reparación de huesos y músculos, estimulando el cuerpo para que de segregara adrenalina para solventar el problema de dolor. Lo único que faltaba era el proteger su cuerpo de cualquier ataque exterior. Y que mejor defensa para protegerlo sino un capullo hecho de chakra. Tal vez aumentaría las sospechas sobre el niño, pero si lograba cumplir sus objetivo, pronto Naruto estaría en camino de convertirse en un poderoso ninja.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, el cambio corporal tardaría unas simples horas, pero el cambio mental tardaría más de lo esperado, el curar todas las heridas emocionales en la mente de un pequeño no era una tarea tan fácil como se podría pensar, mucho menos podría esperar el enseñarle todos sus conocimientos en el asunto. Podría guiarle en el camino, pero jamás podría entregarle todas las habilidades como lo había planeado anteriormente. Su cuerpo debía aprenderlas por si solo, de lo contrario sufría el riesgo de colapsar ante el enorme estrés provocado por asimilar memorias y experiencias que se suponen aun no han ocurrido.

Todo debía ser exponencial y apropiado según el momento, pero por ahora, el curar su mente de semejante heridas y cicatrices seria lo crucial en estos instantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**orpresa era la palabra que cruzaba por la cabeza de Sarutobi cuando entro en el cuarto de Naruto, Terror fue lo que su cuerpo pensó al presenciar semejante espectáculo frente a el. Pavor fue lo que lo consumió al escuchar los sonidos del pequeño cuerpo al cambiar frente a el. Y finalmente, miedo surco por sus venas al ver que el sello emergía de su vientre para ahora envolver su cuerpo en chakra ahora que estaba vulnerable.

Si, definitivamente estaba comprobado que Naruto, seria la causa de un deceso "prematuro" en la vida del anciano Hokage.

Lamentablemente tal espectáculo no paso desapercibido para los ojos curiosos de los demás presentes, que optaron por tomar la opción mas lógica que pudieron procesar sus aterradas cabezas. La bestia se estaba liberando.

Aterrados ante la mera posibilidad, algunos ANBU aprovecharon el momento de estupefacción de sus defensores para asestar un golpe definitivo al chico, solo para encontrar todas sus armas, ya sean Wakisashi, Katana, Kunai, Shuriken, o Tantos, todos se desquebrajaron sin piedad alguna ante el poderoso campo de chakra que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Deslumbrados ante la posibilidad de que ya fuese demasiado tarde decidieron darle un golpe final, que por suerte para Naruto jamás pudo llegar a completarse ahora que el Hokage había recuperado la razón. Asustado decidió llamar a la única persona en la que podría confiar daría una respuesta sincera a la abominación que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Solo un Hyuuga podría observar debajo del capullo de chakra que sucedía realmente, y para su suerte, un Hyuuga se encontraba en el hospital en estos instantes. Que bueno que su condición de embarazo trajese de nuevo a la vida de Naruto la mujer conocida como Hikari Hyuuga.

Reticente Hiashi permitió que su mujer se acercase al capullo donde alguna vez residió el cuerpo de Naruto. Temeroso de que la bestia de las nueve colas emergiera de la nada y destruyera a su amada esposa y segundo retoño, decidió activar primero su límite sanguíneo.

- ¡Byakugan! – susurro en voz baja justo antes de que su mujer exclamara las mismas palabras, ambos no tardaron en tragar aire y saliva ante la sorpresa que debelaban sus ojos. Dentro del capullo Naruto estaba despierto, y parecía sufrir una especie de metamorfosis, sus huesos se destruían y rearmaban constantemente, haciéndose más fuertes y sanos, sus músculos se destrozaban y rearmaban gracias a una serie de químicos que su cuerpo emanaba. Su sistema entero tanto de chakra como sus órganos internos parecían cambiar para mejor, no obstante el dolor en el proceso no podía ser más evidente para ambos usuarios del famoso doujutsu.

Hikari estando en un estado emocional delicado, sumado al hecho de ser madre no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor al ver la expresión del chico mientras cruzaba por todo ese terrible proceso.

Su marido por su parte no podía dejar de mirar en mórbida fascinación como el proceso continuaba y repetía una y otra vez, como intentando conseguir la mejor combinación para el chico. Lo único que pudo sacarle de semejante espectáculo, fueron los sollozos de su mujer.

Consternado ante la posibilidad de que semejante visión le halla ocasionado problema alguno al amor de su vida. Hiashi de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos y decidió consolarla de su dolor. Sarutobi mientras tanto les observaba atento, esperando a que dieran un veredicto final ahora que habían visto lo que nadie más pudo observar.

El tiempo transcurría y la tensión aumentaba al ver que no había respuesta alguna. Sarutobi temía lo peor si la situación continuaba en este camino. Viendo su preocupación en alza al notar a los miembros ANBU prepararse para un ataque contiguo, Hikari se interpuso entre el chico y sus futuros atacantes.

- No se les ocurra alzar una mano en contra de esta criatura, ya bastante esta sufriendo por sus acciones como para que empeoren las cosas aun más de lo que ya lo están. – exclamo enojada la embarazada, Sarutobi no pudo esperar un minuto mas, la tensión de tal escena había aumentado su ritmo cardiaco a un nivel peligroso. De continuar así no podría asegurar su salud física en estos instantes. – Hikari-Hime, por favor, necesitamos saber que es lo que ocurre con Naruto-kun, tu respuesta puede salvar o acabar su vida dependiendo de la situación. – Pregunto consternado el anciano mientras intentaba en vano encender de nuevo su pipa. Lastima que su pulso traicionaba toda la seguridad y confianza que había creado al temblar ligeramente ante la situación, hecho que para beneficio del sexagenario, solo fue notado por la frágil mujer frente a el.

Ella pensó bien sus palabras, que aunque algo crueles, portaban mucha verdad en estos instantes, respiro delicadamente antes de dar la vuelta en dirección al capullo y concentrando todo su coraje, de nuevo volvió a activar su limite de sangre y accedió a inspeccionar mas de cerca al chico.

Por un momento tuvo que contenerse de vomitar al ver con claridad el bizarro espectáculo ante ella, los sonidos ya de por si eran horribles, pero las cosas empeoraban aun más cuando observabas nítidamente porque su cuerpo sonaba de semejante manera. Lentamente llevo su vista desde su rostro hasta su cuello, descendiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo mientras contenía sus instintos de apartar su vista del niño. Con algo de miedo descendió un poco más en dirección a su vientre con tal de revisar el tan temible sello que había destruía las posibilidades del chico de tener una vida normal.

Nunca supo la sorpresa que se encontraría al posar sus ojos en el sello en ese preciso momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os gritos del chico resonaban por todo el lugar, logrando que un coro de gritos desesperados cruzara y rebotara por toda la extensión de las paredes del cuarto ahora en proceso de construcción.

Kagami observaba atento como el chico se retorcía de un lado para otro mientras absorbía grandes cantidades de su chakra, sabia que era un proceso doloroso, pero si deseaba modificar este cuerpo y el destino que les esperaba, tenia que tomar algunas medidas para asegurar el futuro del joven frente a el.

Estuvo a punto de detener el proceso cuando sintió la presencia de alguien husmear en los adentros del chico, por un momento se aterro ante la posibilidad de que un Uchiha decidiera unirse a la angosta sala, si alguien interrumpía el proceso por la fuerza, las probabilidades de que Naruto muriese por ello eran absolutas. Espero por unos segundos a que alguien apareciese de la nada, pero tal presencia nunca se adentro, y fue allí que descubrió que no era un usuario del Sharingan el que husmeaba dentro del capullo, mucho menos seria un usuario del Rinnegan, Pain aun no se había revelado al mundo. Eso solo dejaba una simple solución a tal dilema… Byakugan.

Kagami disminuyo un poco su transferencia de Chakra para poder observar con detenimiento quien en su sano juicio se estaba atreviendo a interponerse en su misión. Y fue allí que su corazón casi se detuvo ante lo que sus ojos inmortales detallaron.

Una mujer idéntica a la Hinata de su época le inspeccionaba con preocupación, quizás hasta dolor por la manera en como les miraba. Por un instante casi detuvo el proceso, colocando la vida del chico y la suya en alto riesgo por semejante sorpresa. Pero recuperando la compostura decidió actuar sobre el asunto, Hinata se supone debía tener entre tres y cuatro años en este periodo de tiempo. Sabia que habría consecuencias con el Jutsu de transferencia de espacio y tiempo, pero esto era demasiado, debía averiguar cuanto antes quien era esta mujer, alzo su mano señalando a sus ojos mientras ella inspeccionaba el sello, aprovechando el momento de descuido su chakra se expandió velozmente hacia ella absorbiendo su mente y atención en este instante, atrayéndola justo ante su presencia, pero esta vez la situación estaría bajo su control, no como sucedió en aquella oportunidad cuando el Uchiha se adentro sin permiso alguno a sus dominios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**iashi no pudo evitar el aterrarse al ver que el capullo se expandía ligeramente en dirección de su mujer, de inmediato intento moverse pero sus piernas no obedecían a ninguno de sus comandos, el aire se había llenado de una horrible intención asesina que logro petrificar a cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo el Hokage mismo.

Lo único que pudo ver es como su esposa parecía ser inducida a una especie de trance a causa del chakra, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir el momento en que su descuido evito que la detuviese antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a mujer cayo estrepitosa en el agua del cuarto oscuro, impidiendo que sufriese daño alguno su bebe. Aterrada volteo de un lado a otro intentando ubicarse sin obtener éxito alguno. Pensó estar sola pero los gritos de un niño resonaban en sus oídos, volteo de inmediato para ver como una enorme bestia miraba embelezada como el chico se retorcía de dolor mientras era envuelto en su energía.

- NARUTO-KUN. – grito aterrada por la salud del chico, sin lograr resultado alguno por su parte. _**- ¿Hinata? –**_ exclamo una voz sombría a su lado, ella dio un pequeño respingo al notar con su poder que una pequeña cadena de chakra se separaba de la enorme bestia para ahora posar inerte a su lado. Examinándole completamente de pies a cabeza, ella detuvo todo su miedo de inmediato al ver quien estaba a su lado. Un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y vestimentas blancas le miraba con perpleja curiosidad, ella no pudo evitar tragar aire sonoramente al confundirlo con alguien muy conocido.

- NA…NA…NAMIKAZE-KUN – exclamo aterrada la mujer mientras intentaba procesar lo que sus ojos le decían estaba viendo sin lugar a dudas. Si no hubiese estado tan perpleja por la visión de este hombre ante ella, hubiese notado como este dio un pequeño respingo al escucharla decir ese nombre. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue su voz profunda y abismal preguntarle seriamente. _**– Tu no eres Hinata, te pareces mucho pero ella jamás llamaría a mi padre "kun"¿Quién eres mujer, y porque osas aparecerte frente a mi con esa apariencia? –**_ exclamo algo enfadado el demonio mientras continuaba con el proceso de cambio en el chico.

Ella parecía estar aun en trance ante la visión que mostraban sus ojos y los gritos que inundaban sus oídos, - ¿NAMIKAZE-KUN, POR QUE NO AYUDAS A NARUTO, QUE ACASO NO VEZ QUE ESA BESTIA ESTA LASTIMANDO A TU HIJO? QUE DIRIA KUSHI… - sus palabras se detuvieron de inmediato cuando su cabeza finalmente proceso la sorpresa que había recibido. Lentamente se irguió e intento ayudar al chico pero su ambición fue detenida en seco por este curioso desconocido. Fue allí que pudo saber con claridad quien era este sujeto.

- ¡Kyuubi! – gruño enojada la mujer mientras intentaba controlar el miedo que lentamente clamaba sus piernas. De nuevo una epifanía llego a su cabeza cuando pudo procesar las palabras de la bestia hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás. – ¿COMO CONOCES A MI HIJA, QUE LE HAS HECHO A HINATA? – exclamo molesta ante la posibilidad de que su pequeño ángel sufriera de nuevo otra experiencia traumática en su joven vida. Sus palabras despertaron la curiosidad en la bestia, que miraba incrédulo a la mujer frente a el, como era posible que la madre de Hinata estuviese con vida aun. De hecho se suponía que ya hubiese dado a luz a Hanabi para esta época muriendo en el proceso. Entonces porque estaba frente a el, cuando debería estar muerta, acaso había regresado mucho más de lo que pensaba.

- _**Que demonios ocurre aquí, se supone que debí haber regresado mucho después de tu muerte, no antes de que ocurriese.**_ – exclamo la bestia mientras intentaba mantener el enlace con Naruto estable, no era hora para dejar que muriesen los dos solo por una gran sorpresa.

O al menos eso pensaba antes de que la atemorizada, y ahora después de escucharlo, muy aterrada mujer. Alzara su mano con intención de tomarlo desprevenido con tal de sujetar su mano y lograr algunas respuestas, nunca supo de donde saco el valor para enfrentarse a semejante bestia sin miedo alguno.

Poco supo ella que ese simple contacto, cambiaria su vida de una vez por todas.

Kagami recibió el shock de su vida al ver que sin desearlo la mujer extrajo una pequeña porción de su chakra, o al menos "pequeño" al compararlo con su poder total, ella sin poder controlarlo había absorbido el equivalente en chakra a lo que seria una de sus nueve colas. Al principio pensó que moriría al entrar en contacto con su chakra, pero el susto había logrado que olvidase que en estos instantes el ya no era un demonio, sino una fusión del futuro Naruto que regreso con las intenciones de cambiarlo todo para mejor.

Al recobrar la razón, corto el contacto de inmediato, preocupado por las implicaciones de tales acciones, maldiciendo el acto de que su chakra no era veneno para los humanos ahora procedió a aumentar el flujo de chakra en dirección a Naruto noqueándolo en el acto. Maldijo su suerte ahora que tenia que optar por esta solución. Deseaba impedir la masacre de los Uchiha con tal de que pudiesen cambiar las cosas, mas este procedimiento más drástico ocasionaría que el chico cayese en un estado de éxtasis profunda, para así al menos compensar la presión y estrés que su mente y cuerpo recibirían al estar cruzando por tal proceso de morfosis.

Volteo para ver sorprendido que la mujer aun continuase con vida, por un instante creyó que moriría por la sobredosis de su poder, después de todo aun cuando no era chakra demoníaco puro, era una energía externa no usual en su cuerpo.

- _**Humano insolente, no sabes lo que has causado, arruinaste mis planes de salvar a los Uchiha, solo yo podía detener su destrucción y consecuente comienzo del fin para la vida que ahora conoces. –**_ exclamo enojado mientras miraba con frialdad el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer frente a el. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de sangre ante lo que había experimentado, quizás no solo extrajo poder de su cuerpo, quizás extrajo algo más.

_**- Que has visto humano, que es lo que has visto en mis recuerdos que ha provocado este estigma en tu alma.**_ – pregunto preocupado de que alguien mas supiese el flujo del tiempo del cual era originario. Si ella lograse escapar de este lugar podría impedir que sus planes se realizasen como lo tenía planeado. Pero si la eliminase en este preciso momento, con ella se iría Hanabi, y la vida de Hinata seria un infierno aun mayor del que alguna vez fue. Tenia que ser cuidadoso con sus movimientos. – Todo, he visto todo lo que has vivido Naruto. – respondió llorosa la mujer mientras intentaba en vano erguirse desde el suelo. La bestia suspiro sorprendida al ver que le había llamado Naruto, en vez de Kyuubi, debía solucionarlo con rapidez.

- _**Te equivocas humano, mi nombre es Kyuubi no Kitsune, no te atrevas a llamarme con un pusilánime nombre mortal.**_ – comento serio Kagami mientras intentaba en vano contener su postura. Aun cuando sabia era en vano. – NARUTO, SE LO QUE VI, SE EN LO QUE TE CONVERTIRAS, SE LO QUE VIVISTE, Y SE CUAN SOLO ESTABAS EN ESA VIDA. No es justo… merecías mas, eras nuestro salvador, aquel que encarcelaba a la bestia de las nueve colas, mas aun así la aldea nunca confió en ti… nunca te abrieron realmente sus corazones. – argumento Hikari mientras miraba adolorida al sujeto frente a ella. No pudo evitar sollozar ante lo que seria el futuro, un Naruto solitario, consumido por un pecado que jamás decidió portar por deseo propio. Por un instante el no supo que decir, de hecho lo había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba una reprimenda, quizás un arrebate de ira y un intento de asesinato, mas aun así ella se enfoco mas en el que en lo que ocurrió con los demás.

Fue su voz frágil la que le saco de ese carril de pensamientos. – Si, si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, si pudiera sobrevivir a todo esto tan solo para ayudarte a cambiar al mundo Naruto. Pero mi destino yace firme según lo veo. En dos semanas moriré dando a luz a mi pequeña Hanabi, en dos semanas destrozare el corazón de mi pequeña Hime, en dos semanas convertiré a Hiashi en un maldito que no tiene idea alguna de cómo criar a sus hijas. Aun siendo indirectamente, formo parte del problema en vez de la solución. – exclamo triste la mujer ahora que vislumbraba su futuro.

Kagami la observo atento por unos instantes, procesando y analizando las cosas con el mayor cuidado de su vida. Una solución vino a su mente, pero para lograrla debía confiar en la mujer, además de sacrificar a los Uchiha una vez más. Ahora que lo pensaba, si mantenía a los Uchiha con vida, uno de ellos seria raptado por Orochimaru con tal de robar el Sharingan, dificultando las cosas aun más de lo que ya es cuando se refiere al Sannin de las serpientes.

Una solución riesgosa vino a su cabeza, pero si la mujer tenia las suficientes agallas para sobrevivir a esto por el tiempo suficiente. Quizás las cosas mejorarían considerablemente, aun cuando corría el riesgo de que Hinata creciera amándolo como a un simple hermano. Valía la pena sacrificar algunas cosas con tal de que la historia no se vuelva a repetir.

- _**Puedo hacer que sobrevivas a este evento, pero me costara caro a la larga…**_ - Dijo la bestia intentando llamar la atención de la ahora atenta mujer. – _**Has absorbido el equivalente a una de mis colas, por suerte es chakra normal lo que entro en tu cuerpo, se supone seria para Naruto, pero tu imprudencia me ha hecho tomar medidas drásticas, por un año completo estaré modificando el cuerpo de Naruto, será mas fuerte, mas poderoso y obtendrá mas chakra que un Chuunin promedio, pero al despertar necesito que lo guíes por el buen camino, no quiero que sea arrogante o prejuicioso, has visto suficiente de mi en tus visiones como para saber cual es el camino correcto, y como evitar que se desvié del mismo como sucedió en mi época, críalo como tu propio hijo, aun cuando eso signifique perder la oportunidad de que Hinata sea su pareja. Conociendo a los viejos en el consejo de los Hyuuga, se opondrán ferozmente a la inclusión del chico en su familia, de ser así, convéncelos de que el chico sea entrenado para proteger a las herederas al trono, manipúlalos como sea posible con tal de que el chico permanezca contigo. El chakra que has absorbido ira regresando lentamente a su cuerpo original, en este caso el pequeño Naruto, una vez se agote y salga por completo de tu cuerpo, tu vida perecerá como debió haber ocurrido, su rastro no será detectable en su cuerpo así que no temáis a los ojos de tu clan.**_ - Por un momento la bestia se detuvo a recolectar sus pensamientos, conociendo el corazón de la mujer ante el por tan solo unos pocos minutos, no sabia como reaccionaria a la siguiente petición, por suerte ella misma siendo una mujer de alta percepción e inteligencia, pudo vislumbrar en su totalidad las intenciones de zorro.

- ¡Quieres que permita que la masacre ocurra! Y si es posible, eliminar a Itachi en el proceso. – Pregunto curiosa la mujer, comprendiendo que debía existir alguna razón plausible para permitir semejante barbaridad. Kagami asintió respondiendo a su silente petición de confirmar su teoría. – _**Acepto que eres astuta mujer, casi me enorgullece tenerte a mi lado, pero no te equivoques, la masacre y la sobre vivencia de Itachi deben ocurrir por dos razones, la primera es evitar que Orochimaru adquiera el Sharingan de algún miembro corrupto del clan, la segunda es tan solo una teoría, pero si eliminamos a Itachi justo antes de que escapase, el ultimo usuario Sharingan disponible al alcance del Sannin seria Sasuke, y sin Itachi para distraerlo por todos esos años, no sabemos cuanto se aceleraría su deseo de obtener el cuerpo de Sasuke, quizás solo aceleraríamos lo inevitable, Orochimaru vendrá tras Sasuke tarde o temprano, depende de nosotros el modificar la conducta del malcriado con tal de darle mas razones para quedarse, y en caso de que todo falle, Naruto debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo en la batalla que seguirá en el valle del fin. Sasuke debe vivir… No sabemos si su muerte al final de cuentas fue lo que llevo al chico por el mal camino.**_ – Hikari asintió de mala gana, sabia que la bestia sagrada tenia razón en sus sospechas e hipótesis, ella misma había vislumbrado el futuro, y haría lo posible por cambiarlo, mas el nivel de corrupción de los Uchiha era demasiado como para confiar en que ella podría cambiar algo, la rivalidad entre Hyuuga y Uchiha era demasiado férrea como para poder ayudar, y en caso de que se le ocurriese tan solo acusar al chico, no tendría pruebas algunas, mucho menos podría decir de donde saco semejantes ideas.

- Cuanto tiempo de vida tendré antes de que Naruto re-absorba por completo la energía que he robado. – pregunto curiosa al ver que ahora caminaba por un camino que no había sido escrito para ella. Y a sabiendas de que era un tiempo prestado y limitado, lo mejor es saber cuanto tendría para emplearlo al máximo. – _**Cuando Naruto cumpla los 17 años absorberá por completo todo mi chakra, aun cuando estoy modificando su cuerpo, mi chakra es demasiado enorme para que lo absorba a esta edad, el proceso es inevitablemente gradual y lento. Deseaba incrementar la velocidad de absorción, pero tu "entrada" ha modificado mis planes de forma absoluta, solo podemos confiar en que fue el destino y nuestra estupidez la que causo que las cosas cambiasen de esta manera. Vive tú tiempo al máximo mujer, no todos tienen la oportunidad de vivir más tiempo del que ya tienen preestablecido en las tablas del destino. Asegúrate de dejar una huella firme en el corazón de estos mocosos… ayúdame a cambiar el infierno en que se convertirían sus vidas sin nuestra ayuda.**_ – Expreso Kagami mientras dirigía su atención al cuerpo en éxtasis del chico con tal de empezar el largo proceso de mejoras que tomarían todo un año en cumplirse. La bestia nunca espero un par de brazos femeninos envolverlo desde atrás en un suave y calido abrazo maternal.

- En caso de que no pueda volver a ver esta parte de ti, déjame darte ese cariño que tanto has codiciado por tanto tiempo. Te estaré esperando… Kagami… no, Naruto, tal vez aun no te hallas fusionado con el en su totalidad, pero ya no eres un demonio en su totalidad tampoco, eres mas humano que nunca, y puedo asegurarte de que Kushina hubiera dado su vida mil veces mas por tener la oportunidad que yo tendré. Espero algún día poder volver a hablar contigo de esta manera. – Pregunto curiosa la mujer mientras apretaba ligeramente sus brazos alrededor del hombre. – _**Desgraciadamente perderé todo contacto con Naruto al finalizar los cambios, tal vez nos volveremos a ver cuando el chico tenga 12 años, solo allí habré recuperado las fuerzas suficientes como para entablar una conversación contigo, en caso de que logre recuperarme antes, tu misma lo sabrás al sentir mi cola vibrar en los confines de tu alma. Por ahora, gracias, y espero que todo halla cambiado para cuando pueda volver a verte.**_ -

- Adiós, Naruto-San, cuida mucho de tu pequeña contraparte, esperare ansiosa a que abra sus ojos. – afirmo la mujer mientras lentamente se desvanecía de ese mundo extraño y oscuro. No sin antes escuchar algo que lograría hacerle derramar un par de lágrimas de satisfacción.

_**- Adiós… Okasan**_ – Dijeron la bestia y Naruto al unísono antes de que ella desapareciera por completo del lugar. Kagami observo atento el cuerpo del chico esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras aparentemente aceptaba aun mas el Chakra que corría por su cuerpo cambiándolo de adentro para afuera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**e la nada el enorme intento de asesinato que paralizaba a todos los hombres y mujeres en el sobre poblado cuarto, desapareció permitiéndoles movilizarse tranquilamente en sus pies. Hiashi sin desearlo había corrido en dirección a su esposa tan solo para encontrarse con una sonora cachetada por parte de ella.

El hombre quedo impactado por semejante reacción de su querida mujer, mirándole sorprendido y anonadado, que había hecho el para merecer semejante castigo.

Hikari por su parte se quedo pocos minutos observando a su marido, comprendiendo la gravedad de sus acciones, el Hiashi que maltrataba a sus hijas aun no se había formado, y con suerte jamás llegaría a aparecer en el mundo. De eso se encargaría ella, mas aun así no pudo evitar golpear al hombre que convirtió a sus hijas en "eso".

Ella reacciono tranquila a su temblor, comprendía que acababa de crear un limite entre los dos, luego se las ingeniaría para explicar semejante reacción, por ahora ambos Narutos dependían de ella, tanto su reflejo como el original. – Hiashi-kun, lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero es que te abalanzaste sobre mi de tal manera que pudiste agredir sin desearlo al bebe, no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor. – Informo la mujer con algo de rencor en sus notas, decidió que lo mejor por ahora seria calmarse lo más pronto posible, - Hokage-sama, Hiashi-kun, necesito hablar con ustedes… cuanto antes mejor, Kakashi-kun, por favor invoque una reunión del consejo cuanto antes, apenas termine de conversar con estos dos caballeros, y el motivo de la reunión mas claro no puede ser, existen noticias importantes correspondientes al futuro de Konoha y por supuesto al del pequeño Naruto-kun. – Expreso la mujer en un tono desafiante y sereno, Kakashi intento preguntar curioso cual era la situación en especifico que necesitaba discutirse, pero una sonrisa fría y desmedida por parte de la mujer basto para callar a cualquier otro curioso en las inmediaciones.

- Enseguida Hikari-Hime. – agrego Kakashi antes de partir en dirección de su encomienda. Hikari esta vez dirigió su atención a las presencias indeseadas. – ANBU-SAN por favor agradecería mucho que departiera por los momentos, la plática que se llevara a cabo solo puede ser escuchada por Hokage-Sama y la cabeza del clan Hyuuga, al menos por ahora, toda la información se hará pública una vez se discuta en el consejo de ancianos y clanes. – afirmo fría Hikari en su "modo Zorra" como deseaba llamar a esta nueva versión suya, que obviamente estaba influida por el poder de la cola que había absorbido, eliminando sus inhibiciones naturales mientras estuviese aforrándose a ese poder. Aterrado el capitán ANBU ordeno a todos sus cadetes que abandonaran la zona de inmediato, con tal de evitar la ira de esta aterradora mujer.

Una vez despejado el cuarto, dicha mujer volteo con delicadeza en dirección del "Profesor" con tal de enfatizar la privacidad de la plática. Nunca pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que el Hokage ya se había adelantado a sus pensamientos y procedía a elaborar un Jutsu de silencio alrededor de la habitación, logrando que solo los presentes pudiesen escuchar lo que aquí se dirá, para el enojo de los ANBU ROOT que vigilaban de cerca al demonio y al Hokage.

Hiashi guardo silencio todo el tiempo, impactado por la forma de actuar de su mujer y acompañante, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto temor en su vida, y peor aun, jamás en su vida se había sentido más "motivado" para la intimidad con su mujer que en este mismo instante. Lastima que la presencia de un menor, un Hokage y el obvio embarazo de la misma le impidiesen someterse a la voluntad de esa fiera en ropas de ángel.

Poco sabía que las sorpresas estaban apenas comenzando…

- Iré directo al grano, ya que dudo mucho el consejo tarde mucho en reagruparse al escuchar que existe un veredicto concerniente a Naruto. – Pregono a mujer, notando que ambos hombres presentes dieron pequeños respingos ante su tono autoritario y demandante.

- Naruto quedo en muy mal estado después de ese ataque, de hecho el daño interno fue severo, fatal si me permiten decirlo, espero Sarutobi que los culpables sufran las consecuencias de sus acciones. – Pregunto curiosa Hikari de saber cual seria la respuesta del anciano, después de todo necesitaba saber si Sarutobi aun era de confiar.

El hokage sonrió con tristeza, conociendo que el consejo jamás permitiría el tomar acciones legales en contra de los atacantes, resignado decidió decir la verdad antes que mentirle. – Sabes tan bien como yo que mis manos están atadas por el consejo, y no, aun cuando soy el Hokage no puedo ignorar una petición del consejo mismo, Danzo esta buscando una excusa para atacar mi credulidad como líder, y con la mitad del consejo apoyándolo solo basta que alguien se atreva a desertar en nuestros bancos, para darles la mayoría. Y sabes muy bien cuales son sus intenciones para con el chico y el resto de Konoha. No obstante, dejare que Ibiki se exceda un poco en los interrogatorios, después de todo no puede rastrearse el daño mental. – agrego sonriente el sexagenario, aun a sabiendas de que esta respuesta no calmaría a la mujer.

Ella frunció su rostro en señal de desaprobación, pero sabía que las razones de Sarutobi eran bastante acertadas, una movida en falso y Danzo tomaría el poder, empeorando las cosas aun más de lo que podrían mejorarse. Al menos este "modo Zorra" podía pensar con mas velocidad y malicia de lo que ella deseaba, de la nada se le había ocurrido una buena manera de voltear las cartas a su favor.

- No es suficiente, al menos no es lo que yo hubiese deseado para ellos, aunque Ibiki se acerca bastante a mi estimado. Pero aun así exijo una retribución, y creo que tengo la opción adecuada en mi manga, Hiashi cariño, activa tu Byakugan y mira directamente en el vientre del niño. – Pregunto la mujer, llamando la atención del hombre a su lado, que no tardo en obedecerla con tal de no empeorar las cosas entre ellos, aun cuando este lado salvaje de Hikari lograba encender una chispa en su alma, también le temía a su posible ira. Obedeciendo sus órdenes, no tardo en fijarse en el chico solo para tragar saliva sonoramente. Sarutobi preocupado por la falta de información intento pronunciar palabra, pero Hiashi mismo se encargo de responder sus inquietudes. – El sello, esta destruido, gran parte de el se ha corroído de manera que queda tan solo la mitad. Como es posible que con el sello en tal estado la bestia no se halla liberado. – Pregunto algo temeroso de descubrir la verdad.

Sarutobi miro atento la respuesta de Hikari, no deseaba tener que manchar sus manos con la sangre de un pequeño niño. Mucho menos el hijo de Namikaze Minato.

- Simple. – respondió ella llamando la atención de ambos hombres, que esperaban impacientes a que se les aclarara que estaba ocurriendo, situación que no tardo en llegar. – El zorro ha pasado a mejor vida señores. – alego ella con calma, contando los segundos que tardarían los hombres en procesar tal información. - ¡QUE! – fue el grito unísono que resonó en el cuarto cuando sus palabras fueron finalmente asimiladas. - ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto Sarutobi intentando creer sus palabras. – Es posible porque yo misma la vi morir ante mis ojos. – respondió con calma antes de guardar silencio de nuevo para incrementar la tensión. Mala idea, el pobre Hiashi estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Podrías explicarnos por favor. – Pregunto demandante el Hokage al ver que la mujer simplemente estaba jugando con ellos en estos instantes. O al menos eso pensaba. Ella se resigno a explicar su "versión" de que fue lo que ocurrió cuando el chakra toco su rostro.

- Siéntense chicos, esta es una no muy larga historia de cómo presencie yo misma la muerte del Kyuubi no Kitsune. – Ambos hombres obedecieron como niños pequeños, sin saber que desde un principio habían caído victimas de la manipulación de una inteligente mujer.

- Al entrar en contacto con el sello, la bestia intento escapar del cuerpo moribundo del chico, por un instante trato de moverse por medio de mi cuerpo en dirección a mi pequeña, pero el sello no le impedía moverse del cuerpo de Naruto. Mi conciencia fue extraída de mi para caer justo al lado de la conciencia del pequeño Naruto, mientras se recuperaba instantáneamente gracias al poder del sello y al Yondaime Hokage, al parecer lo diseño de tal manera que cubría cualquier posibilidad, no solo absorbió la esencia vital de la bestia para curar, reconstruir y renovar la vida del pequeño chico, sino que tuve el placer de ver al demonio gritar, sufrir y maldecir por el proceso. Al final su vida se apago ante mis ojos mientras el sello que lo mantenía prisionero se deterioraba al perder su uso real, al parecer como as bajo la manga gran parte del poder del monstruo fue transformado en reservas de chakra para el niño, que a su tiempo podrán desarrollarse al máximo, posiblemente cuando pueda controlar apropiadamente su energía. Al finalizar toda energía maligna que me tenía prisionera en ese lugar, mi conciencia fue regresada a su lugar de origen, una vez regresado a mi lugar, me di a la tarea de avisar la gran noticia, solo para encontrarme con la figura de mi marido abalanzándose sobre mi, mis instintos se apoderaron, y con tal de proteger a mi bebe lo golpee lo mas fuerte que pude. – Por segunda vez en lo que quedaba de noche la mujer pudo terminar su historia de cómo el sello y el mal estado del cuerpo del chico habían logrado la "muerte" de la mítica bestia mitológica.

Con sus bocas abiertas los miembros del consejo escucharon la historia por completo, aun incrédulos de que tal hazaña allá sucedido realmente. Danzo fue el primero en objetar. – ¿Cómo sabemos que esto es verdad? Como puedes asegurarnos que no estas mintiendo para salvar al chico, o peor aun para esconder la posibilidad de que tú bebe aun no nato posea al demonio dentro de si… o – el pobre diablo jamás pudo terminar semejante oración, mas rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, Hiashi Hyuuga había aparecido a su lado gracias a las bondades del Shuunshin, para golpear su rostro sin piedad alguna. - ¡Como te atreves a insultar a mi familia de esa manera, mucho peor, como te atreves a desacreditar la palabra de un Hyuuga, mas aun a mi esposa! – exclamo fríamente la cabeza de los Hyuuga antes de intentar golpearlo una vez mas por el insulto.

- HIASHI, DETENTE, deja al viejo retorcerse en su idiotez, Kakashi-kun, por favor traer al pequeño Naruto ante la presencia del consejo. – Afirmo, Hikari con un tono serio y malevolente. Sabía que tenía que arriesgarse para que los demás cayesen en su red de mentiras. Sabiendo que ambos Narutos estaban ocupados en este momento, rogó porque el sello roto y el estado comatoso del chico sirvieran como buenas excusas creíbles para su teoría.

Un grito de indignación se escucho a través de todo el consejo a medida de que el líder ANBU entraba con un joven sobre una camilla. El silencio gobernó de inmediato cuando Kakashi retiro la manta de su estomago, para revelar un sello roto en su mayoría, pocos minutos tardaron para que algunos mas entusiastas se atrevieran a festejar por la muerte de la bestia.

O al menos a eso se dedicaron hasta que el consejo civil grito en señal de protesta. – INFAMIA, COMO PUEDE ESTAR EL DEMONIO MUERTO CUANDO FRENTE A NOSOTROS ESTA SU ENCARNACION HUMANA. – grito Hatori, líder del consejo civil de Konohagakure no Sato. El cual no tardo en ser apoyado por las demás cabezas civiles presentes en semejante controversia.

- Lo hemos dicho miles de veces, el chico es… no, fue el carcelero, jamás la bestia en si. Fueron ustedes los que decidieron ignorar nuestras palabras, y utilizar al chico como un escape a toda esa furia que han acumulado por el ataque de la bestia. Sinceramente un niño hubiera entendido mejor ese estatuto que toda esta bola de inútiles descerebrados que yacen aquí ante el consejo, ignorando aun más nuestras palabras de afirmación de que la bestia ha perecido intentando curar al chico del daño que recibió. – Respondió Hikari con cierto grado de fastidio al escuchar a los tarados.

Dichos comentarios no fueron recibidos de buena manera por los aldeanos en el consejo, que a duras penas pudieron hablar en protesta antes de que el intento asesino proveniente de algunos clanes ninja los callasen en ese momento.

Todo el consejo guardo silencio cuando Nara Shikaku se alzo de su puesto en dirección del chico, examinando a fondo su cuerpo, para comprobar si en efecto, la historia de Hikari tenia concordancia. El silencio fue fúnebre al ver que el sujeto simplemente yacía allí, erguido junto al chico mientras pensaba las posibilidades que se presentaban ante el.

Por mas que lo pensara las dudas lo consumían enormemente, era simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Satisfecho con su conclusión se dirigió al Hokage y respetuosamente dijo. – Hokage-sama, pido su aprobación para realizar aquí mismo dos pruebas fidedignas de que en efecto, lo relatado es real. – Acorralado por la petición formal, y las miradas de aceptación por parte de la mayoría del consejo. Sarutobi no tuvo más opción que permitir se realizaran dichas pruebas.

Shikaku sonrió complacido, se dirigió al chico y con delicadeza saco de su bolsillo su Kunai con tal de efectuar la primera fase de su prueba. – Por favor, no malinterpretéis, la pequeña herida que le causare es solo por un motivo probatorio de mis teorías, pero exijo que un equipo medico este presente en caso de que el sangrado no se detenga. – Afirmo sereno el Nara, mientras Hikari afirmaba calma desde su posición.

- Por favor, Aburame-san, me agradaría que uno de tus insectos drenara una pequeña cantidad de chakra del chico mientras hago la incisión, deseo saber si existe algún rastro del chakra del Kyuubi que delate lo contrario de lo sucedido según Hyuuga Hikari. – pregunto curioso el Nara, solo para recibir por sorpresa la respuesta del líder Aburame. – En efecto Nara-san, analizando la situación, he llegado a la misma conclusión, ubicando en efecto dos miembros de mi colmena en acción, uno se encuentra en el joven Uzumaki, mientras el otro monitorea con todo respeto, a Hyuuga-sama, concluyendo mis hipótesis, creo quieres sacar de dudas a los miembros del consejo que en efecto, no existe rastros de Youki, o chakra de la bestia en alguno de los dos. – comento técnico el líder de los Aburame, mientras miraba atento las reacciones de tanto los espectadores como de los sujetos de prueba.

Hiashi estuvo a punto de protestar antes de que una mano calida interrumpiera su enojo en el acto. – En efecto Aburame-San, como todos los presentes tengo mis… asuntos privados, que no me gustaría fuera del dominio publico, pero en vista de que esto sacara de dudas a los mas incrédulos del consejo, acepto gustosa. – Afirmo calmada la mujer, mientras observaba atenta como Nara Shikaku procedía de una vez por todas, a herir ligeramente la piel del joven Uzumaki.

En efecto para el horror de muchos, la herida comenzó a sanar de inmediato, Nara Shikaku observo atento la reacción del chico y el tiempo de respuesta del chakra, al mismo tiempo que observo curioso en dirección hacia el líder Aburame, con tal de informarle que había terminado el primer examen. Dicho líder afirmo mecánicamente y procedió a retirar el pequeño insecto del cuerpo de Uzumaki, dejando que entregara la información a su amo desde la punta de su dedo.

El Aburame dio señas de que tenía la información y Shikaku decidió continuar con la última fase de sus exámenes o pruebas. De inmediato acudió en dirección de Hyuuga Hikari y confiado pregunto sin vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Estas completamente segura de que la bestia ha fallecido ante tus ojos? – comento con un postura desgarbada y aburrida, mientras le miraba atentamente. Ella cerró sus ojos por un instante, suspirando ante la obvia pregunta. - Como lo he dicho antes; se lo que vi, escuche y si es posible, sentí en ese lugar. Kyuubi no Kitsune, esta muerto. – afirmo serena mientras observaba a los ojos a Shikaku para enfatizar el dramatismo de su respuesta, además de dejarle en claro que no seria intimidada. Shikaku sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, satisfecho le dio la espalda y decidió marcharse en dirección a su lugar en el consejo. Claro no sin antes, preguntarle una ultima vez, algo que posiblemente lo diría todo, tanto para el, como para el Líder Aburame que observaba atento el lenguaje físico de la Hyuuga. – Solo por curiosidad… pidió piedad antes de ser destruido por el sello para salvar a Naruto. – Ahora todo el consejo tenía su mirada puesta en la Hyuuga, esperando ansiosos su respuesta. Curiosamente, ella solo cerró sus ojos por un instante, antes de sonrojarse ligeramente y responder. – En realidad… no, se fue peleando, insultando, descalificando, maldiciendo, y por ultimo, le tomo gusto a degradarme verbalmente, con palabras demasiado explicitas e hirientes a mi como mujer, como para repetirlas en publico. Aunque justo antes de marcharse sus últimas palabras fueron, una advertencia… Y si, pienso decirla antes de ser atacada por el consejo, su advertencia fue que tarde o temprano la aldea de Konoha enfrentara de nuevo su ira, que tal vez el infernó es un lugar horrendo para nosotros, pero para el es su hogar, que nos esperara paciente allá abajo, ya que delira con hacernos sufrir como nunca. Intento continuar claro esta, pero no pudo terminarla antes de ser destruido por el sello con tal de salvar al chico. – afirmo la mujer mientras cerraba de nuevo sus ojos para recapacitar como continuar con esta charada. Solo faltaba ver que dirían tanto el Nara como el Aburame.

- A que se refería con que nos esperara, porque estaba tan seguro de que iríamos al infierno. – pregunto Kakashi en un leve lapso de curiosidad. Aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, necesitaba confirmarles a los idiotas del consejo civil, lo que les estaba esperando.

Esta vez la respuesta física de Hikari Hyuuga sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a su mismo esposo. Algunos esperaban una sonrisa, otros esperaban una carcajada de obviedad, otros quizás enojo, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie esperaba verla temerosa – Me temo que la bestia tiene un punto a su favor, nuestro trabajo exige constantes muertes humanas, traiciones, seducción, mentiras, sin contar con que haremos lo necesario para sobrevivir, ya sea exterminando a todo el enemigo, o encerrando a un demonio en el cuerpo de un niño inocente. Todos aquí hemos pecado, y en gravedad, el que sea un trabajo, el que se halla hecho en nombre de la "justicia" o el "honor" nada arrebata el hecho de que matamos para vivir. Tarde o temprano algunos de nuestros pecados, nos hundirán hasta el fondo. Y si su amenaza es real, el solo tiene que esperar paciente a que nosotros mismos hagamos el trabajo por el. – Exclamo temblorosa la mujer mientras se arrimaba junto a Hiashi con tal de encontrar "calma" en ese momento.

Fue en ese instante que todos cayeron en sus mentiras… incluyendo los astutos Nara y Aburame.

Sarutobi decidió hablar antes de que alguien arruinara el momento con alguna estupidez, mucho menos atacara a Hikari con una campaña de… "Lo que hacemos es justificable" – Creo que Nara Shikaku y Aburame Shibi tienen un veredicto que entregarnos con respecto a las pruebas realizadas. – Comento el Hokage esperando ansioso el veredicto.

Nara consulto con su homónimo para corroborar sus sospechas, confirmando que su presunción fue real desde un principio.

- Señoría, el chico presenta una gran cantidad de Chakra, inusual para su edad, pero completamente humana. Sus habilidades regenerativas son superiores a las humanas, puede ser una habilidad que heredo o adquirió del Kyuubi no Kitsune, pero aun cuando su cuerpo fue afectado y de inmediato reacciono para sanarlo, en ningún momento fue chakra demoníaco o Youki, fue su propio poder el que procedió a curar al joven Uzumaki. Y concerniente a las dudas de que el sospechoso pudo haber "reptado" de un huésped a otro, los resultados son negativos, el chakra tanto de la madre como de la criatura es Absolutamente normal, pero cabe agregar que Aburame-san me ha dicho que si existe cierto desequilibrio hormonal, probablemente un nuevo Hyuuga venga a nosotros antes de lo esperado, esperemos no cause complicaciones Hyuuga-hime, en cuanto a su lenguaje corporal y salud mental, podemos ver que aun se encuentra algo… "sensible" ante la experiencia, de hecho puedo sospechar algunos problemas a nivel personal, posiblemente los comentarios ofensivos referentes a su sexualidad. Conociendo el vocablo de un demonio no debieron ser muy agradables, sumado al hecho de que su cuerpo aun reacciona a semejante vocablo, su presión sanguínea aumento en el momento de recordarlo, evidenciándose al momento con un sonrojo que los mas dedicados, habrán podido observar. Sus respuestas fueron rápidas, nunca dudo, jamás retrocedió ni modifico su versión de la historia, siempre concordaba con sus respuestas físicas y claro, es creíble su palabra, jamás hubiese creído que la bestia se hubiese marchado en calma o implorado por piedad por su vida…

… En definitiva, la bola de pelos se fue, peleando, insultando y maldiciendo, concordando con su comportamiento agresivo y homicida, sumado al hecho de que el chico a pesar de sus habilidades aun esta herido gravemente, de tener al Kyuubi en sus adentros, sospechamos ya hubiese intentado tomar su cuerpo o en el peor de los casos, liberarse en el momento de su debilidad. Señores acéptenlo, el chico es anormalmente poderoso para su edad, pero aun así, esta libre del Kyuubi. Lo único que hay que temer es el hecho de que cuando los Shinigami hagan su trabajo, imploren porque su juicio los lleve lejos del demonio. -

Satisfechos con su veredicto, los civiles de inmediato gritaron de alegría mientras celebraban la muerte de su tan odiado enemigo. Algunos aun se encontraban renuentes de creer semejante patraña al estar el chico con vida. Pero tales pensamientos lentamente fueron disminuyendo hasta ser una muy pequeña minoría. Los clanes ninja respiraron tranquilos al saber que no tendrían que enfrentarse a la bestia de nuevo. Pero la tensión jamás dejo el lugar, el chico ha demostrado ser lo bastante prometedor como para dejar pasar la oportunidad, desgraciadamente Danzo fue el primero en hablar para mucho de los clanes.

- Hokage-_sama_, exijo que el chico se deje bajo mi estricto cuidado, no existe excusa alguna para negarme tal petición, podrá ser poderoso pero no representa una treta para la aldea. Lo mejor será que reciba un apropiado entrenamiento acorde con sus habilidades. Y solo yo podré sacar su potencial al máximo. – Muchos fruncieron el seño al saber que no había excusa posible para negarle tal petición a uno de los miembros del consejo más "respetables" de la aldea. O al menos eso pensaba.

- Denegada. – exclamo el Hokage aun a pesar de los gritos de protesta por parte de los miembros que están en su contra. – EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION; COMO PUEDE NEGAR EL DERECHO DE ADQUISICION DEL MOCOSO. – Exclamo enfadado Danzo al ver que de nuevo se le impedía salirse con la suya ante el consejo. Sarutobi frunció el seño al escuchar su respuesta, enojado se había dispuesto a contestar, pero una furiosa mujer le gano en esa tarea.

- POR ESA MISMA RAZÓN SE TE HA DENEGADO EL DERECHO, ES UN NIÑO NO UN OBJETO QUE PUEDES COMPRAR Y USAR A TU CONVENIENCIA, YO HIKARI HYUUGA EN EL DERECHO QUE ME FUE NEGADO POR EL HOKAGE EN UN PRINCIPIO, PIDO REVELAR EL DOCUMENTO LEGAL DE KUSHINA UZUMAKI, DONDE SE ESTIPULA QUE EN CASO DE MUERTE, YO SU MADRINA PASO A SER LA CUSTODIO LEGAL DE DICHO NIÑO, SOLO YO Y UNOS POCOS PRESENTES TUVIERON LAS NEURONAS PARA DISCERNIR ENTRE LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE UN CARCELERO Y EL DEMONIO. – Reclamo furibunda la líder de los Hyuuga logrando apaciguar por un instante todo el lugar, Hiashi no tardo en apoyar a su esposa en esta materia, después de todo ya todo se había discutido con anterioridad en el cuarto medico de Naruto, o al menos eso intento antes de que algunos miembros del consejo del clan Hyuuga reclamaran semejante petición.

- BLASFEMIA, NOSOTROS EL CLAN MAS PRESTIGIOSO DE KONOHA NO ACEPTAREMOS AL DEMONIO EN NUESTRO SAGRADO HOGAR… COMO MIEMBRO DEL CONSEJO LO PROHIBO. – grito Makoto el líder principal del consejo conservacionista de los Hyuuga.

Poco supo el desgraciado que ese día su puesto seria rápidamente eliminado por un furioso Hiashi, - Yo, líder y cabeza de los Hyuuga acepto la propuesta de mi esposa para la adopción e introducción a nuestra familia del pequeño Naruto Uzumaki, mi palabra es ley en el clan, cualquiera que se oponga se las vera conmigo. El chico será entrenado como defensor primario de las herederas al trono, será tratado como un igual, aun en su condición de extranjero al clan, de ahora en adelante ante los ojos de la aldea Uzumaki Naruto es Hyuuga Naruto. Al menos hasta que alcance edad suficiente como para discutirse los asuntos concernientes a su herencia, según la petición de su padre. – comento frió el líder de los Hyuuga mientras se erguía de su puesto desafiante mientras alzaba un trozo de papel firmado y sellado por las cabezas del clan Hyuuga y la aprobación del Hokage mismo, callando de una vez por todas todo el debate sobre el destino del pequeño Naruto.

Poco supo Danzo la sonrisa de victoria que porto Sarutobi al verlo marcharse del consejo con dirección a sus asuntos. Poco supo Danzo que su vida estaba medida a los ojos de una expectante Hyuuga.

Poco supo Danzo que esa misma mujer, acababa de adoptar su ultima carta para tener a Konoha en sus manos.

Poco sabía Naruto, cuanto cambiaria su vida cuando lograse despertar del éxtasis. Ni mucho menos la sorpresa que se llevaría al ver cuanto ha cambiado desde ese doloroso momento en el que acepto el trato con Kagami.

**Después de todo, el acepto cambiar el principio del fin, por un nuevo comienzo. **

**Continuara…**


	3. Popurri

**Capitulo II**

**Popurrí - Un año de letargo**

**Martes 02, Primer mes…**

**Convirtiendo un Fracaso en una Victoria...**

**E**xistían muchas palabras para expresar el estado anímico de Hikari en estos momentos, sus planes estaban saliendo mejor de lo imaginado, su treta bien manejada había conseguido que el chico que ahora descansa a su lado, fuese su hijo adoptivo.

Estaba satisfecha consigo misma y muy a su pesar, con su marido, sabia que no era justo el castigarlo por algo que aun no había cometido, pero no podía evitar odiarlo con ligereza al recordar cada minuto de lo ocurrido en el "futuro".

Por un instante pensó en una manera de castigarlo por semejantes acciones, mas aun así, sabia que ella fue tan culpable como el mismo, después de todo, indirectamente fue su partida la que finalmente aflojo todos los tornillos en la cabeza de Hiashi. Sabia que sus intenciones estaban al menos encausadas por un camino… ligeramente bueno, solo deseaba lo mejor de lo mejor para ellas, el problema radicó en que no conocía absolutamente nada de niños, por tanto les trato de igual manera que a otros, como adultos.

Ella por un instante paro en seco el carro de sus pensamientos, consumida en sus recuerdos y emociones, había olvidado algo importante en su platica con Kagami. Los ancianos del consejo se opondrían al anexo de Naruto en las filas Hyuuga. Y de ser posible agregarlo, lo más probable es que apenas el chico llegue, deseen de inmediato "Enjaularlo"

Frunció el seño ante semejante idea, sabia que si no movía bien sus cartas, el destino de Naruto seria decidido por alguien más en vez de su persona. Pensó atenta cada fragmento del discurso en su cabeza, y por más que le doliese, las probabilidades de que esto ocurra sin algún contratiempo, eran infinitamente nulas, mas aun así, su maquiavélica contraparte, apodada por ella como: "Modo Zorra", ya había concebido un plan de reserva en caso de que los ancianos se pusiesen demasiado testarudos.

- ¡Hiashi-kun! – Comento serena la mujer mientras su vista escrutaba peligrosamente la anatomía del hombre frente a ella. - ¿Hikari-chan? – pregunto curioso, esperando una reprimenda por la manera en como ella parecía observarle en estos momentos.

Ella considero muy bien sus palabras, sabia que Hiashi era alguien inteligente, si no movía las piezas con precaución, podría empeorar las cosas en vez de otorgar una solución.

- Anata, ¡Sabes bien que los ancianos del consejo no permitirán el anexo de manera pacifica, verdad! – pregono la Hyuuga a medida que examinaba con su vista el lenguaje corporal de su marido. El cerró sus ojos por un instante y considero sus palabras atentamente. – Realmente, seré franco contigo, lo más probable es que quieran colocar un sello maldito en su frente, además de degradarlo a una posición que no ostente "vergüenza" alguna para el clan. – Ella frunció el seño al escuchar su respuesta, Hiashi podría ser todo, pero para con ella jamás tuvo que recurrir a la mentira. – Conociéndote Hikari, tu respuesta a esta petición será un rotundo "No", incluso puedo predecir en tu forma de ser una posible rebelión en contra de una atrocidad semejante como el sello maldito. Pienso apoyarte cariño, pero en estos instantes mi mente y alma están abocadas por completo a tu bienestar y el del bebe, sin hablar de Hinata-Hime, Por favor, os lo ruego de corazón, no os precipitéis ante la decisión que ocurra, no podría perdonarme a mi mismo si algo mas llegase a ocurrirle a alguien preciado para mi. – Hikari no pudo dejar de observarlo por unos minutos, dentro de si existían dos reacciones a tal dialogo, por un lado estaba conmovida como mujer, que su esposo este confesando en palabras "no literales" cuan doloroso seria perderla a "ella" o a cualquier ser precioso para el. Mas también podía sentir como sus planes de mantener a ralla al clan, lentamente se estaban yendo al caño.

- Sabes, que aun cuando tengamos los papeles de adopción firmados y aprobados, el reconocimiento de tal estatuto, tiene que ser finalmente aprobado por los ancianos, lo cuales, puedo asegurarte, negaran cualquier acceso a nuestra familia, por parte de Naruto-kun. Esta a mi alcance la posibilidad de redimir esta aldea de todos sus pecados para con el chico, mas aun así, al mismo tiempo parece una opción lejana y pasajera. – Admitió sincera la mujer mientras su vista se desviaba de su marido por un instante. Sus reacciones estaban principalmente basadas por el desbarate hormonal que es su cuerpo en estos momentos. Mas aun así, pudo saber con claridad… aun en su "Modo Zorra" que las cosas no serian tan fáciles desde estos instantes. Mordió su labio inferior en un gesto de frustración que usaba en este tipo de situaciones.

Debía pensar rápido, como hacer que la "adición" de Naruto a los flancos Hyuuga, fuese una opción atractiva para los viejos decrépitos del consejo. Por su mente, fluyeron las imágenes del "futuro venidero" en un vano intento de conseguir una solución obvia a tal problema. Desgraciadamente no pudo conseguir tal respuesta como lo estaba esperando, o al menos eso pensó mientras se enfocaba ligeramente en los pocos recuerdos que compartía Naruto con Hinata, Sabia que algún día ella admiraría al chico por su resolución, convirtiéndose con el pasar del tiempo en "algo mas".

Frunció el seño nuevamente, Kagami se mostró algo posesivo con respecto a Hinata, más aun así, tomo la opción que probablemente le llevaría por un camino por el cual, Hinata, jamás seria suya.

Ella se detuvo de lleno en esos instantes, "Jamás seria suya", esa pequeña frase portaba un gran significado, aun cuando era una forma negativa de reclamar o negar posesión. Su pequeña Hime, había intentado ser robada con anterioridad con tal de obtener sus ojos, como si fuese un mero objeto, más no un ser humano.

Sonrió al ver que finalmente pudo conseguir una forma plausible de convencer a los decrépitos de que Naruto, aun no siendo reconocido como familia, podría ser útil a los Hyuuga en muchas maneras.

Podrán evitar que su apellido llegue a ser Hyuuga ante el público, mas no podrían evitar que ella finalmente le otorgase una familia a pesar de todo.

- ¿Hiashi-kun, recuerdas nuestro plan de respaldo en caso de que fuese rechazada la entrada de Naruto-kun al clan? – afirmo seria la mujer mientras observaba atenta al hombre ante ella. Hiashi por su parte, solo pudo sonreír al ver que al final de cuentas, el chico sin desearlo, había tomado el lugar de Neji en estos instantes.

- Anata, no pienses mal de mí al arrebatarle el puesto al pequeño Neji-kun, yo misma retribuiré esa perdida, reparando a su debido tiempo la brecha que separa nuestras familias, tal vez no lo esperabas, pero nuestra pequeña Hime, acaba de perder a un primo, para ganar algo mas cercano, quizás un Hermano mayor. -

Hiashi parecía analizar la situación, aun debía confesarle al chico las ultimas palabras de su padre, y esto inevitablemente le llevaría a hacerlo mas temprano de lo anticipado.

- Esperemos que Hinata-chan se sienta complacida con esto, aun cuando Naruto crecerá a su lado como un Guardián, las posibilidades de que lo valore tanto como a un hermano son muchas, Tal vez no gano un hermano, sino tres. – comento sincero al ver que indudablemente el chico se ganaría un puesto en el corazón de su pequeña Hime.

Hikari frunció el seño de forma casi imperceptible, muchas preguntas con respecto a su hija se formaron en su cabeza, algunas de ellas preocupantes, pero por ahora decidió tomar la que mas concernía en su corazón.

- ¿Y que sucedería si en un futuro distante, ese cariño… fuese algo menos fraternal? – Pregono calma intentando componerse a si misma. Para su alivio, Hiashi solo arrugo el entrecejo por un instante. – Es muy pronto para pensar en tales cosas, el tiempo lo dirá, y la propia Hinata será quien decida: como, porque y a Quien amar de esa forma, mientras tanto… creo que amor fraternal es todo lo que puedo permitir entre estos dos. -

La mujer analizo atentamente la situación, sonriendo complacida ante la respuesta que su Marido acababa de entregarle, al principio se sintió algo reluctante de "manipular" a Naruto y a Hinata para que lentamente ambos se "amasen", de alguna manera le incomodaba jugar con el destino de su hija de esa forma, aun cuando jugaba con el destino de Naruto y Konoha en una manera similar, no quería obligar a nadie a amar ciegamente. Eso solo podría destruir sus planes a la larga.

Si "algo" ocurría en un futuro lejano, bien podría esperar y preocuparse en esos instantes, más si Hinata llegase a enamorarse de nuevo del chico por cuenta propia, tendría que ser por su propia decisión. No la de nadie más.

- Ven cariño, tenemos una discusión que conllevar con el consejo. – Enfatizo la mujer con calma mientras finalmente abandonaba la habitación del hospital, claro, no sin antes besar dulcemente la mejilla del chico.

- Pronto vendremos por ti Naruto, deja que primero preparemos el terreno para tu bienvenida. -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jueves 04, Primer mes…**

**El primer encuentro…**

**S**orpresa, no, estupefacción era la forma mas practica de describir la reacción de Hinata ante las noticias que se le habían suministrado. No solo había conseguido de nuevo que sus padres finalmente regresasen del hospital, sino que ahora portaban consigo un enorme carruaje tras de ellos.

Al principio estuvo reluctante de preguntar, mas su curiosidad finalmente cedió y ella no pudo evitar dejar que su naturaleza inquisitiva diese un paso adelante sobre su recién comenzada educación.

- A-ano, Okasan, que es… - La pobre chiquilla jamás pudo terminar sus frases al ver que las respuestas a su inquietud finalmente bajaban ante sus ojos. Hikari observo atenta como la niña parecía hipnotizada por el joven de cabellos dorados, como si su mera presencia hubiese servido para capturar la atención de la chica. Sonrió para si misma al ver que el destino no era tan fácil de cambiar como ella pensó seria. Parecía escrito en piedra que su Hija fuese atraída por el chico. Quizás fueron sus distinciones físicas, las que en estos instantes llamaron la atención de la niña, después de todo, lo único que había observado en su vida habían sido, pieles pálidas como leche, y cabello tan oscuro como el firmamento nocturno.

Para la consternación de su padre, no muy lejano de su asombro, un rojo furioso se formo en sus mejillas, demostrando que sin lugar a dudas, la pequeña Hinata Hyuuga, estaba interesada en este nuevo y diferente joven que entraba en los dominios del Clan.

- Hinata-hime, es un placer para mí presentarte a Naruto Uzumaki, miembro adjunto de la familia. – Comento cortes un miembro de la escolta principal, posiblemente proveniente de las filas bajas de la familia. Hinata por su parte, solo pudo observar atónita como el chico era cargado con delicadeza a los adentros de la estructura. Sus ojos estaban curiosamente plasmados en su cabello y rostro, concentrándose más en el último al ver las curiosas marcas en forma de bigote en sus mejillas.

Fue allí que en medio de su embelesamiento, nunca pudo notar la presencia benévola de una mujer rodeando sus cercanías. – Mi pequeña Hime, estoy dolida de ver que no has notado mi presencia. – comento burlona su madre con la única intención de avergonzar a su pequeña niña. Una dulce sonrisa de compasión se formo en sus labios al ver que realmente, fue una misión exitosa al percibir el rojo invadir el rostro de la pequeña Hyuuga.

- O-okasan…- Comento apenada la niña antes de lanzarse emocionada a los brazos de su aun enorme madre, lentamente dicha mujer acaricio su cabello para confortarla como es debido. Sabía que esos pocos días de estar separadas habían creado una gran tensión en la pequeña niña. –Te extrañe mucho Okasan. – agrego en voz baja a medida que ahondaba mas su rostro entre los pechos de su madre, en un intento de escuchar la melodía de su corazón. Lastima que su enorme vientre no permitiese que tal acción fuese más sencilla.

Hikari no tardo en apretarla en su contra, con tal de acercarse mucho mas a la niña, intentando borrar de su mente la fluctuación de imágenes correspondientes a la "Hinata" del futuro.

Una chica asustada de si misma y de su cuerpo, cobarde de asumir riesgos concernientes al amor, alguien menospreciada y paupérrima en el ámbito emocional y amoroso. Tristemente, tanto en el fraternal, como en el pasional.

Lentamente las lágrimas fluyeron por sus ojos para deslizarse con rapidez por sus mejillas, alertando de su presencia a su extrañada pequeña y marido. -¿Sucede algo Hikari? – pregunto aterrado el líder Hyuuga al ver su rostro repleto de tristeza. Lamentablemente su voz no logro el efecto deseado, en vez de calmarla o en el remoto caso consolarla, solo logro atraer una mirada fría y de desden dirigida a el con obviedad.

El se paralizo por un instante, realmente no sabia que ocurría con ella últimamente, porque parecía tan lejana y aprehensiva de estar cerca de él, sin desearlo retrocedió un par de pasos ante la intensidad de esos ojos. Ante el odio que parecía irradiar con fulminante pasión. Hacia el miedo de que su relación se este derrumbando por razones aun desconocidas.

Simplemente, decidió guardar silencio y abandonar el lugar, asombrando a un par de ancianos del consejo por tal acción, obviamente ofendidos por su falta de dominio para con su esposa.

Sus pasos rápidamente atrajeron la atención de la niña en brazos de Hikari, logrando sacar de su iracunda ensoñación a dicha mujer. La líder Hyuuga analizo cuidadosamente como su pequeña Hime, parecía desear entablar conversación con su padre, escapando unos segundos de sus brazos, tan solo para reconocer con toda la educación aprendida hasta ahora, su alegría por el regreso de su líder. Hiashi observo atento a la pequeña que reclamaba cortésmente un poco de atención frente a el. Sonrió complacido de ver que no había sido arrojado a un lado, y en un auto reflejo, se arrodillo de inmediato para otorgarle un suave abrazo a la extasiada criatura.

- Bienvenido a casa… Otosan. – Comento Hinata con placer y vergüenza al sentir el contacto con Hiashi. El complacido respondió. – Es un placer mi pequeña Hime. – La niña no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo al sentir la respiración de su padre sobre su cuello, soltando con obviedad una pequeña y escueta carcajada que casi de inmediato intento suprimir. – Anda, ve con tu madre, debo preparar una habitación para nuestro nuevo residente. – Agrego sereno mientras lentamente liberaba a la pequeña, sus ojos aun cuando carecían de irises, parecían brillar ante el pequeño acto de afecto otorgado por su siempre serio y monótono padre, algo en su sonrisa afecto al hombre de por vida, algo en esa expresión en su rostro había logrado redimirlo ante los ojos del mundo entero.

Tenía pecados que expiar, errores que resarcir, y cambios que hacer para asegurarse de que esa sonrisa siempre estuviese presente en el rostro de la pequeña, y ojala, muy pronto en los labios de su esposa y futuros hijos.

Hikari por su parte analizo muy bien su reacción, sabia que Kagami no había efectuado ningún cambio en su personalidad, su "modo Zorra" era un efecto secundario producido por el chakra que había absorbido sin permiso alguno, que curiosamente parecía destruir sus barreras tanto morales como emocionales cuando recurría a el.

Se asusto de ver que no solo apagaba su moralidad, sino que sus emociones parecían incrementarse al usar este poder, tanto su amor… como su odio, eran intensificados hasta ser casi elementales… animales seria la mejor definición.

Sabía que tenía que aprender a controlar y administrar sus habilidades si deseaba evitar seguir saliéndose de control, no quería llamar demasiada atención sobre ella, más aun cuando los ancianos y algunos opositores a la "teoría de la muerte del Kyuubi" tenían sus ojos fijos en ella.

Miro entristecida como su marido se alejo de ella después de recibir a la pequeña Hinata, ya suficiente castigo había sufrido el pobre por un pecado aun no cometido. Ya se encargaría de enmendar sus acciones una vez halla nacido Hanabi.

- Ven pequeña Hime, tenemos que presentarte a tu futuro guardián. -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Domingo 12, Primer mes.**

**El momento en que el destino, se reescribió.**

**E**l parto fue particularmente extenuante para ambos líderes del clan Hyuuga, por alguna razón en varias oportunidades, Hikari había perdido el conocimiento, mientras que su pulso subía y descendía sin motivo aparente.

Pareciese que ella estuviese negándose a partir al otro mundo si dar a luz a su hija primero. Los doctores habían tomado la decisión de que solo una vida podría salir de la sala en esos instantes. Que bien seria su madre, o bien seria su hija no nata.

Pero Hiashi se negó rotundamente a acceder a tal petición a pesar de las protestas, no hacia pocos días el y su mujer habían tenido una seria platica sobre este día, que pasare lo que pasare, nadie optaría por arrebatarle tanto su vida como la de la niña. Dicho líder casi muere de un infarto al escuchar las alarmas ser disparadas ante el paro cardiaco que había sufrido la mujer.

Los doctores habían decidido el tomar el asunto en sus manos y tomaron la decisión de salvar a la co-líder del clan Hyuuga, bien seria doloroso, aun podrían tener mas niños si así lo deseasen.

El bisturí se adentro inclemente en el vientre de la mujer con tal de apagar la vida dentro de ella, solo para lograr una respuesta agresiva por parte del chakra de Hikari, que de inmediato expulso el ofensivo objeto de su anatomía. Dicha ola de poder aparto a cualquier doctor de ella con tal de alejar cualquier posible peligro para ella o su pequeña niña.

Las maquinas explotaron ante la presión en aumento en la sala, mientras que sus ojos se abrían de golpe mirando al techo como si quisiera perforarlo con el simple acto de observarle. Y así, como comenzó, todo había terminado de golpe cuando el Chakra se retiro y la niña finalmente había evacuado el cuerpo de su madre por su salida original.

El silencio fue gratamente interrumpido por el llanto de la niña al encontrarse con la frialdad del mundo exterior sobre una mesa quirúrgica, obviamente no acostumbrada a semejante sensación. La enfermera más cercana tomo a la niña de inmediato antes de envolverla en una suave manta mientras tenia cuidado de no lastimar tanto a la criatura como a su madre.

Los doctores reaccionaron de su miedo para acudir de inmediato a cerciorar los signos vitales de la mujer ante ellos, Hiashi parecía calmado a pesar del estrés que se esparcía por toda la sala, sus ojos estaban obviamente activados, debido a las venas que cruzaban por sus sienes.

Gratamente informaron que la mujer aun conservaba su pulso y que había salido fuera de peligro en esos momentos, más que estaría obviamente agotada al usar su chakra de tal manera.

Sin tardar un minuto más, el doctor separo a la niña de su madre al cortar el cordón umbilical. Preparándolas a ambas para los procesos concernientes a cada una de ellas con tal de que descansaren de semejante trajín.

Al pasar el tiempo, una aterrada Hinata recibió con alegría la noticia de que ahora una pequeña niña, se había agregado a su familia. Extasiada se arrojo a los brazos de la persona mas cercana a ella en estos momentos, quien por suerte resulto ser no otro mas que Neji. Aun cuando tal contacto era demasiado extraño para el chico, con calma espero a que la pequeña niña se apartase, lo cual no tardo mucho ante la emoción de contarle al extraño chico durmiente en la habitación contigua.

Extrañado y aun incomodo de integrar las filas de la familia principal, lentamente se movilizo a las espaldas de la niña, con tal de al menos estar en su relativamente agradable compañía, en vez de estar rodeado de presencias hostiles y desganadas por parte de algunos miembros de la enorme casa.

Después de todo… Naruto, como aparentaba llamarse este extraño huésped, no le juzgaría ni le exigiría etiqueta o decoro ante su presencia. Simplemente el cuarto que habitaba era tanto para Hinata como para su persona, un lugar donde podían ser ellos mismos, sin miedo a ser reprendidos por su falta de educación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miércoles 20, Primer mes…**

**Los primeros pasos en la agenda de Neji.**

**E**l entrenamiento de Neji había comenzado más temprano de lo usual gracias a las órdenes de Hikari, confiaba en la mujer, pero en estos instantes en los que su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre el tatami completamente extenuado. En lo único que podía pensar era en la vida que tenía con anterioridad en la familia secundaria.

Quizás, su vida seria mucho más fácil y sencilla si no hubiese sido adoptado por sus tíos.

- Arriba perezoso, aun no has aprendido ni si quiera dos movimientos del Jyuuken. – Comento con monotonía su profesor, obviamente algo reticente de ser castigado si el chico no dominase lo más elemental del arte familiar.

Si, definitivamente para el chico, el destino parecía no favorecerlo en estos instantes.

Cuan equivocado estaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Martes 02, Segundo mes…**

**Déjame presentarte a…**

**H**inata estaba extasiada de tener a su hermanita en sus brazos, más aun cuando bajo la estricta vigilancia de su madre, ella misma estaba presentándola al durmiente de la familia.

- Naruto-kun, esta es mi hermanita, conoce a la pequeña Hanabi-chan. – comento la joven mientras levemente intentaba acercar la pequeña al rubio, por alguna razón Hanabi guardo silencio al estar tan cerca de este extraño, de hecho parecía relajada ante su compañía, como si ya lo hubiese conocido con anterioridad. Curiosamente la niña bostezo adormilada e intento acurrucarse en los ahora agotados brazos de su hermana mayor. Quien intento en vano seguir cargándole antes de que su madre viniese en su ayuda, lo cual no tardo en ocurrir al percibir el cansancio en su hija mayor.

Algo ofendida ante este hecho, Hinata frunció su seño al ver que su madre aun no confiaba en ella para portar a la frágil pequeña. Mas no obstante, toda su ira se esfumo de inmediato al escuchar un pequeño sonido surgir de la garganta de Naruto, como si el chico intentase alejar toda molestia de ella, o el lugar donde habitase.

Hinata de inmediato acudió a su lado, para de nuevo fruncir el seño ante las gotas de sudor que humedecían la frente del extraño chico, con cuidado y como se le había enseñado, ella froto un pequeño pañuelo por su piel con tal de eliminar ese molesto elemento del cuerpo de su nuevo y silencioso amigo.

Su madre sonrió al ver que lentamente la chica parecía apegarse a Naruto por su propia voluntad, claro que siendo madre impuso límites en lo que podía y no podía hacer la pequeña, a pesar de su obvia insistencia en ayudar en _**todo**_ lo concerniente al rubio.

- Creo que Naruto necesita refrescarse un poco, Hinata cariño, necesito que llames a Emi-chan para que lave al pequeño Naruto… y no, no puedes ayudar a bañarlo, tienes que respetar la privacidad del chico Hinata. – comento su madre al ver esa chispa en los ojos de la pequeña, sabia que su insistencia era una mezcla de curiosidad en conjunción de muchos deseos de ser útil, mas ella no podía dejar a un lado sus instintos maternales, concernientes a la privacidad de cada uno de los niños bajo su mando.

- ¡Pero Emi-Sama, es niña también! – se defendió Hinata, en un vano intento de ganarle a su madre en el área mental. Lastima que carecía de la experiencia como para ser efectiva. – Cierto, pero Emi-chan tiene veinte años y es su función ayudarme en esta tarea, pero en vista de que estoy ocupada con Hanabi-chan, no puedo ayudarle por mas que quiera. Créeme Hime, algún día comprenderás porque hago lo que hago - Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír ante el seño ligeramente fruncido que realizaba su pequeña a medida que se erguía de al lado del chico con tal de conseguir a dicha mujer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Viernes 30, Segundo mes…**

**Jamás espere esto de ti… y mas extraño aun… es que me gusta.**

**H**iashi jamás estuvo mas aterrado en su vida, sus rodillas temblaban, sus manos sudaban y peor aun… su corazón parecía desear con pasión el romper su caja torácica.

Ante el estaba una visión excitante, mas a su vez sumamente domínate y posesiva, su mujer, lentamente se acercaba a el con una mirada predadora en sus ojos, su deseo era tan profundo que podía percibirse en el aire, y el movimiento de sus caderas a medida que se acercaba, parecía a incitar que te acercases a ella.

Mas aun así, por mas "emocionante" que pareciese esta mujer ante el, su cuerpo y mente estaban aterrados ante semejante fémina, su espalda aun se quejaba del ultimo encuentro del mes anterior, cuando ambos, finalmente se habían reconciliado como pareja ante la "pelea silente" entre los dos.

Hiashi nunca supo que fue lo que la causo, pero supo bien por las palabras que se dirigieron, que tal estado estaba consumiéndolos por dentro, y aterrada de que su frialdad lo convirtiese en ese monstruo que seria sin ella, se arrojo sobre el sin piedad alguna, conquistando su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho, y peor aun, por horas enteras sin derecho a descanso hasta que ella estuviese igual de satisfecha.

El hombre no temía a intimar con ella, de hecho estaba expectante, y ciertas partes de su cuerpo ansiaban comenzar de inmediato. Mas aun así, su mente gritaba desesperada que huyera de allí cuanto antes, ante la fiera en ropas de mujer que lentamente acortaba la distancia.

Ignorando las advertencias en su cabeza que le aseguraban agotamiento por falta de chakra, gracias a las muy probables siete horas que le restaban a la noche, Hiashi sonrió cuando la bata de tela de Hikari cayó por los suelos revelando su esbelta y bien proporcionada figura.

Si… bien valía la pena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Domingo 01, Quinto Mes…**

**Los primeros pasos en la agenda de Hinata.**

**F**inalmente había llegado el día que Hinata había esperado en mucho tiempo, después de haber cumplido sus cinco años, su madre le había prometido el comenzar personalmente su entrenamiento en el Taijutsu familiar.

Tristemente, su padre parecía extrañamente agotado después de la "noche solo para dos" que el y su madre habían tenido la noche anterior a este glorioso día, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, esa noche por lo general, eran enviados a la casa de la familia secundaria, con tal de "dormir entre hermanos" aun cuando curiosamente, ella no consideraba a Naruto un "Hermano" debido a las obvias diferencias entre ellos dos.

- ¡Lista Hinata! – Pregunto su madre mientras entraba radiante al dojo, Hinata por su parte la observo atenta y se pregunto a si misma, que había sucedido anoche que logro que su madre estuviese de tan buen humor este día.

- S-si. – Dijo en voz baja la pequeña intentando enfatizar algo de emoción en su tonalidad, solo para fallar al solo conseguir un pequeño sonido. Hikari frunció el seño ligeramente, sabía que su primer objetivo para cambiar a Hinata seria el eliminar para siempre su tartamudeo, además de otorgarle más confianza en si misma. No seria fácil, el trauma sufrido en el secuestro aun hacia mella en ella, y posiblemente en ese "futuro" la gota que derramo el baso fue su muerte. Adentrándola sin remedio en un circulo de autocompasión, y… Ella negó rotundamente con su cabeza el flujo de pensamientos que recorría su mente. Hacia meses que había aprendido a controlar su ira por lo ocurrido. Esta vez estaría presente, cambiaria el curso de las cosas para mejor, y su ira no podía intervenir en tan sagrada misión. Esa se reservaría para Orochimaru en su debido momento.

- Hinata, la primera lección de hoy será… ¡la confianza! -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miércoles 28, Sexto Mes…**

**Y entonces… Ocurrió la masacre.**

**E**nojada, Hikari recorrió la morgue al ver que finalmente había ocurrido lo que observo en la mente de Naruto-San… A.K.A, Kagami. Itachi en un acto desconocido para Konoha, había masacrado a toda su familia, excluyendo en el acto a un solo miembro de los Uchiha, no le extraño de nuevo fuese Sasuke.

El chico se encontraba en estos momentos en una sala de hospital, sufriendo los efectos del Tsukuyomi de Itachi, apretó sus puños con agresividad al saber que esto era necesario con tal de salvar a Konoha de un destino peor. Más aun así ella misma se pregunto algo crucial en semejante acto.

¿Fue necesario exterminar a los niños también?

Sabía que Madara estaba involucrado en todo esto, que la calidad de los ojos de Sasuke era parte importante en los planes del sujeto, más aun si el chico estaba consumido por el odio y la desesperanza. Maldijo su nombre en voz baja al salir con lentitud del siniestro lugar, esta vez intentaría cambiar ese destino, y aun cuando Sasuke traicionase a la aldea, Naruto será lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo en el valle del fin.

Y si eso llegase a fallar, ella misma se encargaría de traerlo de vuelta en ese preciso instante, jamás permitirá que Naruto acuda solo a la batalla en semejante lugar. Naruto era la clave entre la salvación o destrucción del mundo según su elección, mientras que Sasuke seria el factor definitivo que lo arrastraría a un camino o el otro. Ella se aseguraría de que esta vez, fuese el apropiado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Viernes 30, Sexto Mes…**

**Como convertir un fracaso, en una victoria - 2**

**I**ra era la emoción que surcaba por el cuerpo de Hikari ante el rechazo que sufrió su petición de adoptar a Sasuke en los Hyuuga. Aun cuando su marido le apoyo incondicionalmente, el consejo no se dejo amilanar ante sus amenazas e instinto asesino.

Sasuke era el último Uchiha, la epitome de la perfección en un ninja, aquel que se convertiría en la salvación de la aldea, y claro su propio clan.

Ella los maldijo en voz alta, ignorando las remarcas de respeto por parte de los ofendidos, sabia que ellos solo deseaban incentivar al chico por el camino de la venganza, sabia que lo malcriarían pensando que era lo mejor de lo mejor con tal de ganar sus favores en el futuro, sabia que lo convertirían en un egoísta, que no descansaría hasta obtener su venganza.

¿Qué acaso no observan que el niño necesitaba una familia y amor que lo apoyase, no coraje para matar a su hermano?

Derrotada salio de la sala acompañada de un silencioso Hiashi, el hombre sabia que su mujer estaba completamente enojada en estos instantes. Por lo que decidió guardar prudencia en sus movimientos con tal de no ser el chivo expiatorio.

Ella por su parte pensaba rápidamente como podría ayudar a Sasuke ahora que le habían negado la adopción del chico. Lo más probable es que por sus primeros años el chico sea ignorado y malcriado por sus cuidadores, hasta que tuviese edad suficiente para entrar en la academia. Por motivos de seguridad estaría protegido por ninja ANBU 24/7, y su acceso de ser posible, seria reducido a cero si no actúa de inmediato.

Enojada se adentro en la oficina del Hokage ignorando los gritos de la secretaria, algunos ancianos bufaron indignados ante la presencia de su ahora muy molesta opositora. Hikari sabia el porque estaban aquí en la oficina de Sarutobi, estaban exigiendo el colocar al niño en un pedestal, como un objeto a ser exhibido con tal de demostrarle al mundo entero que los Uchiha aun estaban con vida en Konohagakure no Sato.

- ¿Qué es este ultraje? Esto es una reunión privada Mu… - Makoto jamás termino de decir sus palabras ante el golpe certero que le había propinado una encolerizada mujer.

Sarutobi frunció el seño, sabiendo la ira que se compartía entre estos dos individuos, no era de extrañarse que la más enérgica del dúo optara por formas más… físicas de confrontación. Hiashi por su parte, aparto de inmediato su estupefacción para tomar una posición defensiva al lado de su mujer, en caso de que alguno de los presentes se atreviese a atacarla. No que ella necesitase ayuda claro esta, sino que no se vería adecuado para su esposo el no ofrecerle una mano amiga a su esposa en este tipo de caso.

- Te advertí muy bien Makoto que no deseaba ver tu rostro ante mi otra vez, mucho menos que me dirigieses tu pútrida palabra, podrás haber salvado tu puesto en el consejo gracias a tus "amigos" en el, mas eso no significa que realmente merezcas ese lugar. – Dijo la mujer en un tono sereno y frío que parecía enfatizar el hecho de que si se movilizase en de cualquier forma, ella acabaría con su vida a pesar de las consecuencias. – Hokage, como puede permitir semejante atentado en contra de un respetable miembro del consejo. – Agrego el guardaespaldas de Makoto, solo para ser silenciado de golpe por un rotundo instinto asesino a su espalda.

- Hokage-sama, pido como miembro principal de la cabeza de los Hyuuga, tanto en representación de mi esposa, como mi Clan, que se emita un mensaje urgente a todos lo miembros del consejo. El asunto es obvio, la competencia de algunos… miembros del consejo deben ser discutidas, además de algunos arreglos concernientes al bienestar de la aldea. – argumento Hiashi en un tono frío que de alguna forma logro sacar a Hikari de su enojo, ella lo observo por un instante al reconocer esa forma de expresarse, era la misma que portaría si ella no hubiese sobrevivido.

Sarutobi por su parte frunció el seño ante el problema que se avecinaba, sabia que lo mas probable es que los Hyuuga exigieran de nuevo el adoptar a un niño, lo cual el consejo les negaría en lo absoluto. Pero por el camino en que transitaban los problemas, la materia a discutirse era la presencia innecesaria de algunos miembros en tan "respetable" parlamento.

- Concedida… la reunión se efectuara en dos horas. -

Muy en el fondo, el sabia que era necesario…

…

- Miembros del consejo y cabezas Ninja de cada Clan en Konoha, como todos sabrán, hace algunas horas sucedió lo impensable en nuestra aldea, hemos sufrido una terrible perdida por parte de… - Sarutobi lentamente se encargo de esclarecer los problemas concernientes a la masacre Uchiha, y claro el como actuar con el "ultimo" de los Uchiha.

Por horas se discutió el porque se rechazaba el intento de adopción por parte de los Hyuuga para con el chico, alegando que solo intentaban adquirir mas poder y estatus, además de las enormes reservas de dinero que ahora contaba Sasuke.

Los Hyuuga mientras tanto guardaron silencio mientras Makoto y sus camaradas decidían otorgarles razones al clan para excluirlos de tal institución, además de claro otorgarle al chico su merecido estatus en Konoha, como se supone debería ser. Una vez terminada su exposición, Makoto sintiéndose victorioso ante el silencio de sus opositores, intento terminar tal reunión, no sin antes ser interrumpido por una curiosamente tranquila Hikari.

- Si… el payaso ha terminado de parlar como el anciano decrepito e ignorante que es, procedo a exponer las verdaderas razones por las cuales se les ha invocado a esta muy importante reunión. – Comento la mujer en un tono firme, retando a cualquiera a interrumpirla en ese instante, con tal de convertirse en su chivo expiatorio.

- Hace una hora exactamente, he procedido a invocar a los dominios Hyuuga a los respetables, Nara Shikaku e Aburame Shibi con tal de exponerles mi punto de vista. Ellos por su parte, siendo conocidos como los mejores estrategas hasta los momentos, analizaron y expusieron su punto de vista concerniente a mi preocupación. Con todo respeto, les pido por favor, demuestren ante esta bola de ignorantes que yacen ante mi, cual es mi verdadera preocupación en estos instantes. – Argumento Hikari, otorgándoles una mirada de afirmación a sus contrapartes, que de inmediato procedieron a levantarse de sus puestos, con la única intención de acudir al centro del consejo.

Siendo el de más habla de los dos, Nara decidió tomar la palabra por ambos, ante el primer minuto de silencio por parte de Shibi.

- Hokage-sama, miembros del consejo, los clanes Nara y Aburame, niegan rotundamente las peticiones del parlamento con respecto al bienestar del ultimo Uchiha. – Comento algo aburrido Shikaku, logrando de inmediato que en la sala se alzara un grito de indignación por parte del resto de los clanes y consejo civil de Konoha.

Sarutobi no tardo en colocar orden, otorgándole una oportunidad a los hombres frente a el de explicar el porque de sus acciones.

- Como verán, hasta hace poco nosotros habíamos pensado que el otorgarle al chico lo que el consejo ha exigido, no tenia nada de malo en lo absoluto, incluso lo encontramos algo beneficioso para la aldea, pero mas equivocados no podríamos haber estado. El niño se encuentra en un frágil estado mental en estos minutos, lamentablemente ha perdido todo lo que poseía en tan solo un par de horas. El chico obviamente buscara vengarse de todo lo sufrido, y el solo darle coraje a esta edad de conseguir poder con tal de lograrlo, puede llevar a que el joven sea tarde o temprano en un desquiciado mental que no ve otra meta en su vida que conseguir poder, sumado al estrés que sufren nuestros hijos en la difícil carrera de Shinobi, podría resultar en que el chico una vez adquirido todo lo que podamos ofrecerle, abandone nuestras filas ante cualquier promesa de mas poder por parte de cualquier enemigo. No negamos que el chico se convierta en un ninja, pero pedimos que no se le encoraje el camino del vengador, con su frágil estado mental, hará todo lo posible por alcanzar sus objetivos, y una vez conseguidos tales, nada garantiza que conserve su cordura ante la perdida de lo que posiblemente le inculquemos, era el único objetivo en su vida. -

Lentamente Sarutobi entendió que era lo que estaba intentándose lograr ante el, de hecho no pudo evitar asociar tal descripción del chico, con lo ocurrido en su situación con Orochimaru. El hokage cerró sus ojos analizando bien la situación, en realidad el punto que exponían ante el era lógico en todo sentido, además de probable, sabiendo él mismo el porque.

Decidido a no tropezar con la misma piedra, decidió apoyar la noción de no incentivar al chico por semejante camino. Con un solo desertor por vida bastaba.

Accediendo a sus peticiones, lentamente opto por el único camino que tenía ante sus ojos, para evitar un desastre no podía otorgarle el chico a los Hyuuga, ya bastantes problemas tenia con el haberles otorgado a Naruto, aun cuando al final, el consejo interino del clan rechazo la idea de adherirlo a sus filas, solo para mas tarde aceptarlo como un miembro adjunto de la familia, con el único objetivo de proteger a las herederas.

Entonces, como solucionar un problema de semejante calaña, quien en toda Konoha podría enseñarle al chico el valor de tener a tus amigos a tu lado, sin importar lo que ocurra.

Los Inuzuka eran una buena opción, su instinto de "manada" los hacia completamente fieles el uno al otro, además de que le enseñaría al chico el valor de tener a tus compañeros lo mas cerca posible.

Lastima que su opción fue de inmediato abolida por una pequeña minoría, por un instante pensó que podrían hacer para aliviar el dolor en la vida del chico. Y al ver como lentamente todas las familias fueron rechazadas, simplemente tomo una decisión firme.

- A partir de hoy el chico vivirá momentáneamente en mis aposentos, confió en que Asuma y mi familia no tengan problema alguno con ello, cuando el chico llegue a tener edad suficiente o alcance el rango de Chuunin, se le dará libre acceso a su verdadero alojamiento. Mientras tanto, espero que mi hijo este preparado para ser… hermano mayor. -

Aun cuando algunas protestas fueron alzadas, la decisión del Hokage fue absoluta, satisfecho aunque algo incomodo ante la nueva responsabilidad que portaba sobre sus sobrecargados y agotados hombros.

Lastima que esto solo era el principio de un largo día en el consejo, ya que ahora demostrada la incompetencia de algunos miembros del parlamento, Hikari había exigido el reemplazo inmediato de semejantes vergüenzas. Makoto y gran mayoría de los ancianos, solo pudieron observar como los clanes Ninja lentamente alzaban sus manos con tal de abolirlos del poder.

Hikari, solo pudo sonreír al conseguir al menos uno de sus objetivos ese día, si bien el ser acoplado en la familia del Hokage solo le incentivaría un ego mucho mas grande a Sasuke, ella misma se encargaría de solventar ese problema, lo único que debía hacer era el entrenar a Naruto con tal de que, en el momento de la verdad, demoliese tal visión en el Uchiha.

Lo único que esperaba es que Sarutobi curase algunas heridas del chico, antes de que Naruto entre en su vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Martes 11, Noveno Mes…**

**Y sucedió… antes de lo esperado.**

**H**ikari se estremeció de lleno al ver que la cola comenzó a palpitar en sus adentros. Por un instante se sintió desubicada ante la nueva sensación, mas supo de inmediato que Kagami, le estaba llamando.

Sin importarle la escasez de ropa que portaba, se irguió presurosa de su letargo, corriendo aterrada ante la implicación de semejante llamado. Su marido no tardo en seguirla temiendo lo peor, quizás Kumo había lanzado de nuevo un ataque en contra de su familia.

Hiashi reconoció la dirección que estaban tomando, este camino solo les llevaría a la habitación de Naruto. Por lo que de inmediato activo su límite de sangre.

- ¡Byakugan! – dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de su mujer al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en estos momentos. Consumida por su mal presentimiento, había olvidado que poseía semejante habilidad. Desgraciadamente el sonido de Hiashi tragando aire sonoramente evito que lograse tal objetivo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ella consternada, solo para ver como su marido desaparecía gracias a las bondades del Shuunshin, alarmada ante este hecho, activo de inmediato su poder sanguíneo, solo para ver como Makoto se había infiltrado en el cuarto del pequeño y lentamente le asfixiaba con la manta de su futon.

Por un instante la ira se apodero de ella, solo para calmarse ligeramente al ver como su marido aparecía de improviso y aportaba su cuota de castigo sobre el ahora sorprendido anciano.

Makoto intento defenderse, alegando que los lideres Hyuuga estaban influenciados por las obras malignas del demonio, eso fue lo ultimo que dijo el pobre diablo antes de que Hikari atravesara las delicadas paredes de papel en una arremetida en contra del idiota. Hiashi sonrió complacido al ver como el traidor moría ante sus ojos al haber recibido un golpe directo al corazón por parte de Hikari.

Ella por su parte rápidamente se olvido del hombre, con tal de revisar la condición del niño ante ella, maldijo el haberse confiado demasiado con el pasar del tiempo. Con alivio pudo asegurarse de que el chico aun respiraba. Más nunca espero que de nuevo, su conciencia fuese arrastrada ante la presencia de Kagami.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**entamente ella descendió sobre un muy distinto lugar, ahora las paredes eran limpias e intactas, el suelo rebosaba de agua cristalina que fluía tranquila por entre las rocas, a medida que avanzaba se dio cuenta de que estaba en un arrollo, y que mientras mas se adelantaba, este dejaba de fluir al tocar tierra, adentrándose en una pradera ella pudo observar que Kagami le esperaba junto a Naruto al final de dicho lugar, Naruto estaba inconciente sobre el suelo, mientras su contraparte estaba obviamente agotada ante el trabajo continuo que ha realizado sin parar.

- Me doy una idea de porque he sido convocada a este lugar. – confeso Hikari al sentirse decepcionada al no poder resguardar a Naruto de todo peligro. Para su sorpresa, Kagami solo sonrió. – _**¡Has cumplido con tu trabajo mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado, no solo le has dado un hogar a Naruto, sino una familia! el que halla peligrado hacia poco no me sorprende, lo único que me asombra es que les tomo casi diez meses el intentar acabar con su vida… No te equivoques mujer, te pedí que lo ayudaras, pero ni siquiera yo puedo apartarlo del peligro. Solo Kami puede hacerlo, y creo bien mi relación con él no esta de buena forma en estos instantes.**_ -

- ¿Entonces porque he sido convocada ante tu presencia, ha ocurrido algo grave con el intento de asesinato? – Argumento preocupada la mujer, solo para de nuevo, conseguirse confundida ante la reacción de la bestia.

- _**En absoluto, de hecho las condiciones en las que has inmiscuido a Naruto me han facilitado el trabajo, me complace avisarte que en dos días, finalmente recuperara la conciencia… como lo había dicho, necesito descansar… y lo más probable es que no pueda contactar tanto con Naruto como contigo en mucho tiempo. Quizás al cumplir los doce años, pueda recuperar mis fuerzas lo suficiente como para entablar contacto. Pero antes… necesito saber que ha ocurrido en el exterior, además de aportaros con algunas ideas para el entrenamiento a seguir de Naruto. - **_ Lentamente una cola emergió de la espalda de Kagami, para posarse en la frente de una emocionada Hikari, con algo de asombro pudo observar como su memoria era escrutada por el ser ante ella, algunas escenas provocaron una reacción ambigua en el, como si rechazara las decisiones pertinentes, solo para gruñir complacido al ver el resultado de las mismas. Finalmente, la bestia dejo de ver lo ocurrido, con tal de ahora transmitirle sus planes a la Hyuuga.

Ella se sonrojo un poco ante la sensación que surcaba por su alma, sinceramente estaba extasiada de la calidez que cruzaba por toda su anatomía, mas aun por la calidad de planes reservados para los siguientes años, el proceso fue lento, pero lentamente pudo percibir que sus gruñidos anteriores, fueron en realidad su forma de expresar molestia ante el improvisto de que Sasuke no creciera al lado de Naruto como hermano, para ahora descubrir sorprendido que Neji había tomado ese lugar.

Finalmente el flujo de información termino, y la bestia cayo sobre sus rodillas al estar finalmente agotada de semejante esfuerzo. Hikari intento ayudarle de inmediato, pero fue detenida en seco por el desvanecimiento de la misma.

Desesperada de que algo malo hubiese pasado, busco en los alrededores intentando conseguir a Kagami por doquier, solo para descubrir con agrado la figura de un enorme zorro dormir apacible entre los árboles. Comprendiendo que tal ser necesitaba un descanso inmediatamente, ella procedió a dejarse llevar por la sensación de partida que le embargaba.

Cuando regreso al mundo real, pudo notar que ni siquiera habían transcurrido un par de segundos a su alrededor, agradecida de que Hiashi no notase su "partida", ella acaricio agraciada la mejilla de Naruto, solo para percibir contenta como el chico parecía mas vivo que nunca, al temblar un poco ante la caricia, seguido de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hiashi pudo notar que el chico estaba sano y salvo para su satisfacción, lo menos que deseaba en estos instantes es que su mujer estallara en una oleada de ira imparable si el chico hubiese perdido la vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jueves 13, Noveno mes…**

**Y fue así, que nuestros ojos se encontraron…**

**É**xtasis es el sentimiento que cruzaba por Hinata al notar que el durmiente finalmente abría sus ojos cuando ella limpiaba su frente con cariño. El chico parpadeo un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la molesta luz que lastimaba sus órganos visuales.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al notar con alegría que lo primero que observo el rubio fue su sonrojado rostro, intento articular palabra alguna, pero esos ojos tan azules como el cielo habían robado su voz en ese preciso instante.

-Ho-hola. – Dijo ella temerosa al recuperar algo de si misma cuando transcurrieron lo que para ella fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. No le importo que de nuevo tartamudease, estaba nerviosa, y era absolutamente inevitable que lo hiciera cuando su cuerpo se negaba a funcionar apropiadamente. El solo la observo atento, por alguna razón esta niña desconocida estaba en su casa mirándolo fijamente mientras dormía, y mas extraño aun, sus ojos no poseían pupila o iris alguno. Su esencia se gravo de inmediato en su mente, cuando una leve fragancia de lilas y lavanda inundo su olfato.

Naruto intento reprenderla por entrar en su casa y cuarto sin permiso alguno, mas su garganta estaba terriblemente seca en esos instantes, intento moverse mas su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, de hecho sus músculos se habían quejado con tal solo intentar el simple acto de sentarse.

Ella por su parte pudo observar confundida como el chico parecía algo indignado por su cercanía, de inmediato llego a pensar que no le agrado al instante en que le había observado, destruyendo sus sueños infantiles ante la mera idea de que la odiase, mas para su suerte, semejantes pensamientos fueron apartados de su cabecita cuando pudo notar una expresión adolorida en su rostro.

Su madre le había inculcado que el estar tanto tiempo sin movimiento alguno, debilitaría sus músculos, por lo que era normal que ellas le ayudasen a mover su cuerpo mientras estuviese inconciente, con tal de que sus músculos no se atrofiasen.

- N-na-naruto-kun, por favor no te levantes… estas… débil por haber dormido por tanto tiempo. – enfatizo tímida la niña implorando por que su voz calmase de alguna forma al testarudo chico que parecía no querer rendirse en su intento de erguirse.

Dichos movimientos en conjunción con la leve voz de su hermana, lograron despertar de su sueño reparador al agotado Neji, como ya se había hecho costumbre, la recamara del durmiente, se había convertido, tanto para el como para Hinata, en un santuario donde podían descansar a sus anchas.

Los ojos de Neji de inmediato se abrieron de golpe ante la sorpresa que estaba presenciando, aquel chico que había presumido jamás abriría sus ojos, estatuto que concluyo después de los primeros tres meses de espera, finalmente parecía despierto y mas para su sorpresa, intentaba levantarse aun cuando tal acción parecía lastimarlo en gran medida. Aun cuando sus piernas y brazos parecían quejarse ante el repentino movimiento de Neji, dicho chico no tardo en acercarse a la pareja, sujetando al rubio por los hombros con algo de firmeza con tal de al menos ayudarlo a conseguir su meta.

Naruto por su parte dio un pequeño respingo al sentir un par de manos posarse en el para alzarlo con algo de brusquedad sobre el futon, para solo detenerse finalmente cuando por fin había alcanzado su objetivo, dicho sea sentarse.

Naruto busco con su vista lo que su olfato le estaba informando en estos momentos, que alguien más les estaba acompañando, por alguna razón, esta otra presencia poseía un gran olor a sudor en conjunción con pequeñas dosis de sangre y lo que podría decirse… algo de lagrimas.

Cuando su cuello no pudo girar mas con tal de ver a este nuevo intruso, sus ojos retornaron a la chica que estaba frente a el, que sonreía complacida de que al menos esta persona desconocida hubiese acudido en su ayuda.

- Neji-niisan. – comento contenta la chica con fragancia a lavanda, Naruto intento en vano recordar quien era el portador de ese nombre, y porque tal nombre parecía conocido para el aun cuando era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. –Hinata-Hime, por favor, sujete a Naruto-san, con tal de que pueda informarle a nuestros padres, de que el durmiente ha despertado.- Agrego con extraña tranquilidad el mayor del trío. La niña de ojos lavanda no tardo en afirmar contenta mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí al tener que sostener el cuerpo de Naruto mientras tanto.

Algo asustada, se sentó de espaldas al chico, sosteniendo todo su cuerpo en su propia espalda, otorgándole un lugar donde apoyarse mientras aun este debilitado. Después de todo, ella misma había optado por la misión de proteger al "durmiente".

Naruto intento procesar en su cabeza que demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo para fallar miserablemente en sus intentos de comprender la situación, peor aun, cuando la chica se apoyo en su espalda con la suya propia, Naruto se vio obligado a examinar sus alrededores en un intento de "ignorar" el contacto de la chica.

Abismado intento gritar de sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba en su pequeña habitación, peor aun ni siquiera estaba en su casa, de hecho este lugar era mucho mas grande que su casa completa. Lentamente no pudo evitar sentir temor ante la gran cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo. Su olfato estaba otorgándole fragancias jamás experimentadas por el, podía oler la débil transpiración de la chica a su lado, podía olfatear una extraña fragancia que emanaba de ella que curiosamente le daba la sensación de estar nervioso. Sus oídos podían escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón, que parecía querer salir disparado de su pecho con tal de escapar de tal escena. Su piel, aun cubierta por la tela, podía percibir la calidez de la niña a través de la ropa, incluso pudo sentir un leve temblor en ella, quizás producto de su exaltación, tal vez miedo.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler al ver que sus ojos eran más precisos y agudos a medida que se acostumbraban a la iluminación, de hecho si se concentraba demasiado en un objeto, pareciera que pudiese acercar su vista a el cuanto desease, aun a costa de perder toda la capacidad de ver en color y sufrir visión de túnel.

Esta última sorpresa la sufrió al concentrarse demasiado en los detalles que adornaban la pared, siendo un curioso natural, su cabeza quiso detallar que era lo que estaba plasmado en las paredes que parecía llamar su atención. Y casi como obedeciendo sus pensamientos, su vista comenzó a acercarse hasta el punto de solo ver con lujo de detalle el trazado del pincel sobre el papel. Curiosamente, todos los colores se esfumaron y no podía ver más alrededor del espacio que le enfocaban sus ojos.

Alarmado retrocedió un poco al no poder regresar a la normalidad, sin desearlo su movimiento empujo con fuerza a la chica que servia de apoyo en su espalda, logrando que el cayese brusco sobre el tatami, intentando recomponerse de semejante golpe, la chica no tardo en recuperarse y para el asombro de Naruto, acudió primero a asegurarse de que no había sufrido daño alguno, antes de cerciorarse si ella misma estaba lastimada. Naruto la observo por un segundo, solo para ver aterrado que su vista aun no regresaba a la normalidad, por lo que pudo ver con lujo de detalle el diseño de su piel, pudo ver los ya no tan pequeños poros en su frente, donde curiosamente caían unos literalmente enormes cabellos de un negro color.

El cerró sus ojos intentando recuperar la compostura, satisfactoriamente, al abrirlos nuevamente todo había regresado a la normalidad, bueno, excluyendo a la desconocida que yacía sobre el alarmada por su conducta, además de que estaba en una habitación extraña en quien sabe que lugar.

Por un momento intento recopilar sus últimos recuerdos, pero de inmediato abandono ese intento al recordar que estaba siendo atacado por una horda de aldeanos furibundos.

La chica parecía comprender que el chico estaba completamente aterrado ante toda la experiencia, y aun cuando sus instintos le imploraban por alejarse del tal joven, sus manos rápidamente acudieron en su ayuda, acariciando su rubio cabello, en un suave movimiento que ascendía y descendía lentamente, por alguna razón, el niño parecía un pequeño animal asustado al ser arrinconado, y ella respondiendo a esa presunción, no tardo en acariciar a la criatura, con tal de confortarla y enseñarle que no existía peligro alguno. Naruto dio un respingo al sentir sus manos sobre su cabello, nunca nadie de su edad le había tratado de esta manera, era un sentimiento y una experiencia totalmente alienígenas para el. Pero extrañamente reconfortantes.

Lentamente todo su temor y preocupaciones desaparecieron a medida que ella movía su mano por entre su ahora no tan corta melena dorada, se sorprendió al descubrir que su cabello estaba demasiado largo, logrando de nuevo despertar las preguntas en su cabeza. Donde desgraciadamente, no pudo conseguir respuesta alguna, solo mas inquietudes. Al menos, ella continúo acariciándolo aun a pesar de volver a estar alterado.

Al cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de ser calmado de esta forma, Naruto ignoro la información que le otorgaban sus oídos, nunca le importo los estruendos que acosaban sus tímpanos, de hecho pudo identificarlos con rapidez como pasos, quizás alguien estaba llegando para echarlo de cualquiera fuese este lugar. No le importo, lo único que estaba realmente atrayendo su atención, era el sonido de la respiración de esta desconocida, que en conjunción con su voz, que ahora susurraba una canción, habían logrado desaparecer por un instante todos aquellos horrores que llegaban a su mente al intentar recordar que había sucedido.

Naruto estaba tan embelezado con su canción de cuna, que jamás noto que ahora estaba completamente rodeado por dos sorprendidas mujeres, una de ellas portaba una pequeña en sus brazos, mientras que la otra miraba con asombro que realmente había despertado el niño por el cual había sido responsable casi un año.

Hikari y Emi, solo pudieron sonreír al escuchar con curiosidad como el pequeño rubio parecía estar extasiado al ser confortado de esa manera, de hecho si no fuese por el sonido de Hinata cantando su canción de cuna, se podría jurar que por alguna razón, Naruto…emitía un sonido espantosamente similar a un ronroneo.

Curioso… cuando supuestamente los zorros… no ronronean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l acostumbrarse en los primeros días al molesto diseño de sus sentidos, le tomo mas de lo pensado al rubio, los olores podían dejarle fuera de sentido si inhalaba demasiado, peor aun, fragancias jamás percibidas por su persona ahora inundaban todo su ser al caminar torpemente por cada uno de los corredores de la enorme residencia.

De todos sus sentidos, el olfato era el mas difícil de todos, si la vista le molestaba podía cerrar los ojos, si los ruidos le acosaban, podía taparse los oídos, si lo que percibía con el tacto le asustaba, simplemente dejaba de tocarlo o caminar. Pero de nuevo el olfato le traía problemas de difícil solución, si llegase a taparse su nariz, de inmediato su boca se abriría en búsqueda de oxigeno. Pero es allí donde lo peor de todo llegaba a su cuerpo, su sentido del gusto era tan sensible, que literalmente podía degustar completamente los olores que acudían inclementes a su boca.

Horas de martirio sufrió el pobre rubio antes de finalmente entender que todos sus sentidos eran incrementados al aumentar el flujo de chakra sobre ellos inconcientemente. Con algo de práctica pudo aprender a moderar cada uno de ellos.

Lo menos que deseaba era que su mala suerte lo llevase de nuevo a su baño personal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l tiempo paso y las noticias cayeron sobre Naruto como un balde de agua fría, no porque le desagradasen, sino porque jamás espero que su sueño se hiciese realidad de la noche a la mañana.

Lentamente a medida que el tiempo transcurría, podía movilizarse con más facilidad, aunque desgraciadamente aun necesitaba ayuda de alguien para poder moverse de un lugar para otro, por alguna razón, su cuerpo aun se acalambraba ante cualquier sobreesfuerzo que realizase.

Nunca se quejo cuando la chica con olor a lavanda le ofrecía una mano amiga.

Por varios minutos Naruto intento rememorar que demonios estaba pasando, en un instante estaba en la aldea, huyendo por su vida, y al despertar… había ganado no solo una familia, sino todo lo que siempre soñó desde que tiene la capacidad para hacerlo.

Alzo su vista para ver con atención a la mujer frente a el, como intentando analizarla con tal de descubrir si esto era una broma cruel. Sus ojos eran similares… no, todos tenían ojos extraños, como si fuesen de otro planeta y el fuese el que llego a irrumpir con sus ojos "normales".

Hikari… Ese es el nombre de la mujer que ahora insiste, es su nueva madre… ¡MADRE! Cuantas noches sin dormir paso intentando adivinar que sucedió con sus padres… en especial su madre, siempre se pregunto si realmente lo habían abandonado como solían gritarle los mas crueles perseguidores.

A su lado estaba un hombre de expresión seria y monótona, que parecía examinarlo con atención en cada movimiento, paso y morisqueta que se le ocurriese hacer. Hikari, como recuerda es el nombre de la mujer, acababa de comentar que el hombre a su lado es su esposo, lo cual por asociación lo convierte en su… Padre.

Naruto cerró los ojos, tanta información lastimaban su ya muy confundido cerebro…no es que fuese idiota, todo lo contrario, es que simplemente no podía creer lo que sus: ojos, oídos, olfato y todo lo demás estaban percibiendo.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar con claridad que ahora contaba con hermanos, de hecho hacia poco se le informo que su hermano mayor yacía a su lado, con una mirada igual de seria y monótona que la de su ahora padre, Neji… si mal no recuerda ese fue el nombre que le habían dicho. Su atención rápidamente cambio de foco cuando comenzaron a relatarle los datos de la chica que con algo de sobreprotección, se aferraba a el con tal de que no se lastimase de cualquier forma.

Para sorpresa de todos, el mismo pronuncio su nombre aun cuando tal esfuerzo parecía lastimarle. – Hinata. – Dicha niña dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, más aun cuando por primera vez pudo escuchar la voz del huésped rubio.

Todos parecían asombrados con este hecho, bueno, todos a excepción de Hikari, que por alguna razón, parecía satisfecha. Hinata no pudo sonreír mas al haber experimentado tal acción, finalmente, después de unos minutos de asombro, los dos últimos miembros fueron dados a conocer al chico con tal de terminar la corta presentación.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más, no solo contaba con una familia completa, sino que ahora contaba con una cuidadora personal llamada Emi, que aparentemente cuidaría de el mientras estuviese débil, sin contar a los tres hermanos, uno de ellos apenas una pequeña de casi un año de edad llamada Hanabi. Su pobre cabeza no pudo manejar más información, por lo que opto por el único recurso que tenia en esos instantes.

Naruto, jamás pudo evitar desmayarse… Los presentes de inmediato se alarmaron ante tal reacción, Hikari por su parte intento ahogar una carcajada ante la ironía, Naruto que siempre había logrado sin notarlo que su hija sufriese de tal martirio cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, había sufrido el mismo destino al encontrarse rodeado por lo que el pensó, jamás obtendría.

Una familia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 días después…**

**Los primeros pasos en la nueva vida de Naruto.**

**U**n asombrado chico caminaba con torpeza en la enorme mansión en la cual, según le habían informado, de ahora en adelante residiría. Al principio no pudo acostumbrarse con rapidez al hecho de que una mujer de aproximadamente veinte años, lo ayudase en su totalidad de actividades, incluyendo vergonzosamente… las mas privadas de todas.

Por ahora, gracias al cielo la mujer solo tenia como tarea ser su sombra hasta que el pudiese valerse por si mismo, lo cual parecía estar cerca debido a su rápida recuperación. Naruto observo curioso como los chicos y jóvenes en esta casa, parecían mirarlo con algo de respeto, a su vez que asombro de transitar por el lugar.

Lastimosamente, los más adultos y ancianos parecían no compartir el sentimiento. Sus ojos parecían intentar lastimarlo de cualquier forma con tal de librarse de el lo mas rápido posible. Lo único bueno es que Emi no tardaba en movilizarlo del lugar cuanto antes. Alejándolo de esas miradas que inevitablemente paralizaban su cuerpo ante el miedo de que todo esto no fuese más que un sueño.

En su carrera, Emi jamás espero que Naruto tropezase con sus propios pies, logrando que cayese estrepitoso en el suelo, consiguiendo sacar de sus pensamientos al chico, en los sueños no existía dolor, esto era real, y para completar su epifanía, una mano descendió hasta su rostro para ayudarle a ascender sobre sus pies.

Nuevamente, Hikari estuvo presente cuando mas lo necesito en estos días, y junto a su lado, algo sonrojada y nerviosa, yacía Hinata, que con el solo hecho de estar allí, calmaba al nervioso chico con tan solo olfatear, la fragancia de Lilas y Lavanda.

Efectivamente… esto no era un sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Un año después…**_

**Los primeros pasos en la agenda de Naruto…**

**-¡N**aruto! – grito enojado un anciano mientras corría por toda la mansión intentando atrapar al culpable de sus mas profundas pesadillas y temores. No hacia poco el diablillo había huido de su clase de control de chakra al "regalarle" una manzana en señal de paz ante la ultima broma.

Lastima que dicha manzana contaba con una nota explosiva en sus adentros, estallando de inmediato a los pocos segundos de haberla recibido, logrando que el anciano maestro, perdiera toda la compostura al escuchar las carcajadas de sus tres alumnos resonar por todo el dojo.

- Komura-san, fue solo una broma… lo juro. – grito burlón el rubio mientras corría por su vida ante el iracundo sujeto, tan solo para ser frenado en seco por una muy fastidiada encargada. Naruto trago saliva con sonoridad, al interpretar claramente quien era la única aparte de sus padres, en atraparle en pleno acto de huida.

Emi lentamente apretaba sus puños, preparándose para arremeter en contra del chico con tal de castigarlo por tal irrespeto. Lastima que su paliza fue negada por un anciano compasivo que de inmediato, salvo a su alumno de otra importunada lección de modales.

Apartando su ahora largo cabello rebelde que en vano intentaba emular el estilo tercio de los Hyuuga, del apéndice deseado, Komura sujeto al rubio de su oreja y bajando su cabeza un poco procedió a disculparse ante la iracunda mujer.

Emi intento controlarse, después de todo, el atacar al chico después de haber sido salvado por su profesor seria una falta de respeto, mucho menos quería entristecer a su Matriarca cuando finalmente había "dominado" a los machistas Hyuuga, estableciendo con claridad que las chicas podían ser iguales o mas capaces que los chicos en infringir daño físico. Mas aun cuando ellas no tenían piedad por arremeter con lo que sea en un lugar delicado para todo hombre.

Emi sonrió al ver a los presentes retirarse, con un quejoso Naruto que intentaba en vano subir lo más que podía en las puntas de sus pies con tal de disminuir el dolor en su oreja al ser alzada sin misericordia por el anciano.

Ella sonrió cuando finalmente habían desaparecido entre los pasillos de la residencia… Cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde la llegada de ese ruidoso chiquillo a sus vidas. No solo existía un nuevo orden en los Hyuuga, sino que lentamente las familias para la consternación de los ancianos, se estaban uniendo para la abolición del sello maldito al inventarse un sello ordinario que ahora era portado por todos los Hyuuga, tanto principales como secundarios, con tal de preservar los secretos que residían en su límite sanguíneo. Ella reviso su muñeca con tal de ver un tatuaje en forma de lágrima en su mano izquierda.

Sonrió aun mas cuando Hiashi revelo para dolor de los hombres, que el poder ahora se encontraba dividido en partes iguales entre su persona y su esposa, el era la máxima autoridad en cuanto a: seguridad, compromisos bélicos y entrenamiento se trataba, mientras que Hikari para la consternación de todos, era la encargada de administrar la mansión, la comida, los suministros bélicos, la educación, los compromisos matrimoniales, y por si no lo fuera poco, la designación y seguridad de la mansión en si.

Muchas chicas pensaban que aun se les había dejado las labores domesticas, mientras a los hombres todavía se les enviaba a pelear, dichas féminas no tardaron en descubrir que de ahora en adelante, la administración de la residencia, se encargaría de entrenar y suministrar conocimientos bélicos a cualquier mujer, hombre o niño en la mansión, con tal de evitar grandes bajas en caso de un ataque a la aldea o la residencia.

- Sip… las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que Naruto-kun llego. -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**rauma severo es lo que estaba sufriendo Naruto ante la imagen mental que se ha adentrado en su cabeza. Frente a el, se encuentra el hombre con las cejas mas bestiales que alguna vez halla visto en su vida. Y peor aun, según su madre… este hombre se encargaría de entrenarlo a partir de este día.

Por horas imploro, lloro y suplico por que no se le enviase a estudiar con el Jounin conocido como Maito Gai, autodenominado mejor maestro jamás habido en los laureles de Konoha.

Su madre, a pesar de estar algo indecisa de abandonar a su hijo al cuidado de este hombre, no tuvo mas opción que ignorar las plegarias no solo de Naruto, sino las de sus otros hijos que por alguna razón, odiaban la idea de que el rubio fuese castigado de tal forma por tan darle un colapso nervioso a Komura-sama. Poco sabían ellos que el entrenamiento por manos de este extraño hombre, formaba parte de los planes de Kagami.

- ¡Lo siento Naruto! Pero necesitas disciplina, y por los momentos Maito-san se ha tomado la molestia de enseñarte el arte de trabajar duro, no obstante, tan solo serán dos años bajo su tutela. Veras que dentro de poco pasaran como si nada, solo debes entrenar duro y regresar mas fuerte que nunca con tal de asumir tu rol como Guardián de Hinata y Hanabi. – confeso la mujer con serenidad, intentado ignorar las lagrimas de un aterrado Naruto y una horrorizada Hinata.

Gai por su parte, no dejaba de "intentar" otorgarle coraje a Naruto al contarle toda la rutina de entrenamiento que harían en tan solo una semana, lo cual tristemente para el chico, era el equivalente a todo un mes de trabajo duro en la residencia.

Con resistencia, Naruto partió hacia su cuarto a empacar sus cosas, acompañado de una dolida Hinata y un extrañamente silente Neji, tal y como si fuesen un par de soldados escoltando a un prisionero hacia su ejecución.

Hikari aprovecho el momento justo en que los chicos estaban fuera del rango de escucha, sobretodo Naruto, con tal de efectuar su movida en este hombre. Lo menos que deseaba es que su hijo adoptivo regresase vestido con una escandalosamente ajustada malla verde, acompañado de un corte aun más estrafalario que la vestimenta misma.

Pobre Gai, jamás estuvo más aterrado en su vida, al escuchar las distintas formas de perder su masculinidad ante las garras de una muy enojada Hikari.

Pero apartando tal miedo a un lado, lo que más sorprendió al sujeto fue que la mujer pidiese un favor extra en su petición. Para sorpresa suya, tal favor no fue otro mas que tomar como alumno a un huérfano llamado Rock Lee con tal de que ayudase a Naruto en su entrenamiento. Al principio Maito Gai no parecía convencido ante semejante predicamento, un aprendiz parecía bastante trabajo para el, mas poco pudo contenerse al escuchar de la boca de la singularmente escalofriante mujer, que de agregar este chico en su rutina de entrenamiento, crearía mas posibilidades de que otro genio del trabajo duro fuese creado bajo su estricta y severa mano.

Hikari no supo si alegrarse o rezar por el chico cuando Maito Gai comenzó toda una rutina que incluía un Genjutsu que emulaba la escena de una vieja película japonesa donde siempre ocurría la parte dramática en una soleada playa. Mucho menos supo porque demonios el verlo sonreír le otorgaba una casi irresistible tentación de comprarse pasta dental.

Lo único que supo, fue que Hinata y Neji no le hablaron por semanas, al ver que en definitivo… Naruto se había marchado con este curioso hombre, en dirección del orfanato con tal de recoger a su compañero de entrenamiento.

Kagami debía saber el porque Maito Gai era el mas apropiado para enseñarle el valor del trabajo duro al bromista de su hijo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**onsternación era la palabra apropiada para describir el hecho de que para poder sacar a Rock Lee del orfanato, Maito Gai había tenido que llenar una serie de papeles legales con tal de que el chico pudiese ser dejado a su cuidado por dos años.

Naruto por su parte, espero fuera del lugar con tal de no ingresar de nuevo a ese infierno que alguna vez le alojo, había preferido quedarse afuera en la helada mañana mientras el viento resoplaba con fuerza. Su ahora largo cabello rubio ondeaba de un lado para otro cosquilleando su rostro de vez en cuando gracias a los rebeldes mechones que rozaban su piel.

Casi obstinado por semejante contacto, de inmediato acudió a su bolsillo con tal de tomar un Kunai y cortar el objeto de sus actuales penurias, solo para detenerse en seco al recordar la platica con su padre con respecto a porque los Hyuuga portaban el cabello tan largo.

- _¡Es cuestión de honor, nuestro cabello enfatiza nuestra posición como Guerreros del Clan, el cortarlo después de haber decidido optar por el camino del guerrero seria una deshonra para ti mismo, al demostrar que no tienes voluntad ni valor en tu propia palabra! Si decides tomar nuestras costumbres, no es cuestión de querer o no, simplemente es una forma de aprender a tener voluntad y convicción en tus decisiones. Lo tengas largo o no, lo que trato de deciros es que tu palabra jamás puede basarse en falsas bases… se fiel a ti mismo y a tus decisiones._ – Después de esa charla había decidido el mantener su cabello largo para enfatizar que respetaba la tradición del clan con respecto a los guerreros. Era lo menos que debía hacer para honrarlos y enorgullecerlos de haberle adoptado. (Aun cuando oficialmente, solo era una especie de "Guardián" para Hinata y Hanabi.)

Lentamente pensó bien esas palabras, sus ojos casi lagrimearon al ver que definitivamente había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba, y en estos momentos se le había encomendado una tarea, sea un castigo o no. Tenia que ser fuerte con tal de cumplir su labor como Guardián de las herederas al trono.

Fue allí cuando un recuerdo sumamente familiar surco por su cabeza.

– _**Bien, límpiate la cara, jamás derrames tus lagrimas en vano, mucho menos frente a aquellos que no lo merezcan, ya que estas son prueba viva de que tu alma esta sufriendo y para aliviar su tensión, libera pequeños fragmentos de si misma por medio de tus ojos. **_–

No sabia quien le había dicho esas palabras, pero por alguna razón que no supo interpretar, le incentivaron a prometerse a si mismo el no volver a llorar jamás. Nada solucionaría con tan solo lamentarse por lo sucedido, sin hacer nada para solventar el problema.

Allí mismo había decidido que jamás daría vuelta a su palabra, ya que esta representaba su honor propio, su orgullo y mas preciado aun, el amor que otorgaría a aquellos que confiasen en el y lo que representaba. Lastima que su convicción fue cortada de golpe por una voz que hacia lucir la suya propia como un ligero suspiro.

- YOSH, NARUTO-KUN, TENGO EL HONOR DE PRESENTARTE A TU NUEVO COMPAÑERO, ROCK LEE… aunque pensándolo bien ahora deberías portar mi apellido…huuum… Maito Lee… por alguna razón suena criminal el modificar el nombre que se te ha otorgado… YOSH, VAMONOS MUCHACHOS, EL CAMINO DEL GENIO DEL TRABAJO DURO APENAS COMIENZA PARA USTEDES. – Argumento Gai de manera escandalosa, antes de ser corrido del lugar por los aterrorizados perros que por alguna razón, encontraron amenazante al extraño vestido de verde.

- Ha—HAI. – grito entusiasmado el recién llegado, que por alguna razón para Naruto, parecía competir con su maestro por quien portaba las cejas mas tupidas.

La ciudad estaba poco preparada para recibir tal espectáculo, después de tanto tiempo fuera del escrutinio publico, el chico "demonio" había aparecido finalmente vistiendo un kimono Hyuuga de tonalidad anaranjada, claro que mas suave a la vista, incluso en la lejanía podría ser confundido con un marrón muy sutil. Su cabello estaba largo y su rostro mostraba incertidumbre de porque las personas solían mirarle con menos rencor que la ultima vez que estuvo en el pueblo, tal vez ya no tanto, pero aun existían algunos que aun le daban odio sin el haber hecho nada.

Maito guardo silencio al notar a esos pocos aldeanos que insultaban el honor de su pupilo al observarle de tal forma, ¿Qué acaso no sabían que la bestia de las nueve colas había perecido tiempo atrás? Decidió tomar nota mental de tales aldeanos y sus establecimientos, con tal de evitarlos hasta que sea necesario el adquirir algo de sus anaqueles.

Lee por su parte estaba aterrado ante la nueva circunstancia que atravesaba su vida, por alguna razón un hombre con cejas similares a las suyas se ha comprometido a entrenarlo a cambio de nada. Incluso se había ofrecido a comprarle ropas y material necesario para su entrenamiento, no podía quejarse… pero aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse a si mismo, que tendría que pagar a cambio de semejante generosidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**os chicos yacían destrozados en el suelo luego de lo que su esclavizante digo… "maestro" definía como, "una ligera sesión de calistenia". Cada chico portaba en sus tobillos un par de prendas en las cuales existían pequeños compartimientos donde fueron alojados el equivalente a veinte kilos extra.

Claro que Maito sugirió que comenzaran con la pequeña cantidad de setenta kilos, pero los chicos milagrosamente se habían salvado de sufrir semejante tortura. Lo peor del caso es que, Naruto, por órdenes de Hikari, portaba en sus muñequeras un par de pesas que agregaban a cada uno de sus brazos diez kilos extra. Para el delirio y satisfacción de Gai, Rock Lee no quiso quedarse detrás con tal de alcanzar lo que el en pocas horas había definido como su meta a ser en el futuro.

Las horas pasaron y Gai finalmente después de una larga sesión de Taijutsu, descubrió que Lee no tenia habilidad alguna en el uso de Chakra, el chico parecía algo destruido al descubrir eso, no obstante, el coraje que le insito Gai al alegarle que podía ser un excelente Ninja con tan solo Taijutsu, habían logrado resarcir las corroídas esperanzas del chico, que en un acto de lealtad por su nuevo sensei. Tomo de inmediato el Kunai mas cercano y procedió a cortarse el pelo de una forma similar a la de su ahora recién formado ídolo.

Naruto por su parte, solo se sintió aun más inspirado en su resolución de jamás rendirse con tal de honrar a su nueva familia, y motivado por Lee, entreno mas duro que nunca con tal de alcanzar sus propios objetivos. Gai por su parte no pudo estar más agradecido de encontrarse con el hecho de que había sido bendecido con dos aprendices dotados con semejantes flamas de juventud.

YOSH.

Las semanas pasaron y el entrenamiento continúo tan duro como siempre, pero la rivalidad entre los chicos motivaba sus ansias de ser el mejor, y aun cuando dicha rivalidad siempre estaba presente en sus vidas laborales, su amistad y camaradería parecía crecer a medida que trascurría el tiempo.

Fue así que Naruto sin desearlo había descubierto gracias a una conversación con su camarada, que si deseaba proteger a aquellos que lo salvaron, además de probar cuan equivocados estaban aquellos que le menospreciaron, el mejor camino era el ganar poder para protegerlos a todos, y el único puesto que curiosamente parecía encajar en ese deseo de protegerlos a todos, era nada mas y nada menos que el de Hokage.

Naruto ahora se había encontrado con una meta que alcanzar, al igual que Rock Lee, que se había comprometido con demostrar que a pesar de solo poseer Taijutsu, podía ser un gran ninja. El demostraría a todos los habitantes de Konoha que sin lugar a dudas, se convertiría en Hokage.

Los días pasaron y el entrenamiento incrementaba su ritmo a medida que avanzaban, cada chico era instruido en el arte de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con meticulosidad gracias a su sensei, cada posición, movimiento y Kata aprendido los acercaba más a su meta primaria. Mas como siempre decía su maestro, nada podía ganarse si no se luchaba por ello.

Un año completo había transcurrido y los chicos se encontraban en un nivel muy distinto en comparación a cuando estaban tiempo atrás, su Taijutsu aun tenía mucho por pulirse, pero según Maito tenían lo necesario para ser un Genin medio y cada vez mas cercano a un Chuunin bajo, dicha proclamación logro disparar una chispa en la voluntad de cada chico, que por mas doloroso que fuese, ambos alcanzarían un nivel aceptable como para ser respetados como Ninja una vez ingresasen en la academia.

Naruto curiosamente después de los primeros meses, había rechazado cortésmente la opción de Gai de enseñarle Ninjutsu, al principio Gai no supo el porque su discípulo rechazaba conocimiento, mas la respuesta del chico logro calmar su preocupación casi de inmediato.

- Mientras no empiece la academia, prefiero ir a la par con Lee, no quiero ventajas injustas sobre el, no se equivoque, en su momento aprenderé las demás artes ninja, pero por ahora lo mas importante para mi es igualar la sorprendente habilidad en Taijutsu de mi compañero. – Admitió Naruto finalmente, se necesitaba mucho coraje para admitir que alguien poseía mucha mas habilidad que tu en cierta área, y que Naruto quisiese al menos equiparar la capacidad de Lee en Taijutsu, solo logro hacer llorar de alegría al sorprendido maestro.

Desde ese día, había dado por entendido que tanto Naruto como Lee, contaban con lo que el llamo, "Unas poderosas llamas de la juventud", confiado en que ambos al menos podrían recibir adiestramiento básico en las artes del Ninjutsu, decidió lentamente inculcarles a los dos las bondades de dicho arte en su rutina de entrenamiento.

Después de todo, Lee aun tenia suficiente chakra como para realizar las técnicas mas básicas en el formidable arte del Ninjutsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dos años después de la partida de Naruto…**

**H**inata esperaba impaciente en la puerta el regreso de aquel rubio que había pasado a formar parte de su familia hacia ya tres increíbles años atrás. Ahora en la cercanía de su cumpleaños numero siete, estaba extasiada de saber que su "Guardián" seria entregado hoy mismo con tal de que comenzase a cumplir su labor de protegerla tanto a ella como a su pequeña hermana de ahora tres años y medio.

No que necesitase ayuda alguna, por alguna razón pareciese que desde la partida de Naruto, su madre había convencido a Hiashi de incrementar el entrenamiento tanto de Hinata como de Neji, con tal de no atrasarse demasiado en comparación a Naruto. Que sea su guardián no significase que sus protegidas fuesen descuidadas en su protección personal en caso de que algo ocurriese.

Tal estatuto solo logro que Hinata luchara aun más duro por evitar ser una molestia para Naruto, más aun porque ella sentía ser mas su protectora que su protegida, no en vano le cuidaba cuando estaba tendido sobre el futon. Neji y ella solían entrenar juntos para adiestrar sus recientemente adquiridos Byakugan, al principio fue desconcertante, pero la ayuda atenta de su madre, sumado a la guía cuidadosa de su padre, los habían librado de temor o incomodidad alguna correspondiente a su doujutsu familiar.

Neji por su parte poseía mucha mas habilidad en el arte de la batalla, y su inspiración no pudo ser otra más que una extraña rivalidad con Naruto, después de haber sentido algo de celos por tener un maestro particular.

Hinata no podía entenderlo muy bien que digamos, ¿Por qué necesitaba Neji el sentirse mas poderoso que Naruto? Por un momento pensó que quizás no quería depender de alguien más para su defensa, o tal vez no deseaba sentirse inferior al rubio.

Sin saberlo, lentamente ella fue adentrándose en la obsesión de su primo de ser más poderosos que Naruto, no porque le despreciaran, o tan siquiera por el hecho de estar demasiado celosos de su rutina de entrenamiento privada. Sino por que realmente deseaban estar a la par del chico, ninguno de ellos deseaba quedarse atrás, ni mucho menos convertirse a la larga en un estorbo para el "guardián de la familia".

Más bien… ellos deseaban proteger al guardián de cualquier peligro, después de todo… ahora era parte de su familia, lo menos que deseaban era el verlo lastimado por culpa de no estar a la par de la situación.

Una voz extremadamente ruidosa saco de su ensoñación a la pálida chica, por un instante pensó que no era nadie mas que su ruidoso y rubio "guardián", pero el traje escandalosamente ajustado, acompañado de su corte extraño, habían logrado parar en seco su cabeza. Mas aun cuando este extraño chico, que asemejaba peligrosamente al maestro que arrebato a Naruto de su vida, se detenía frente a ella y sonreía a todo dar al haberla reconocido.

-HINATA-CHAN… CUANTO HAS CRECIDO. – grito emocionado el chico ante ella, por un segundo la conciencia de Hinata había hecho corto circuito al unir un par de puntos en su cabeza, sabia que Naruto era muy influenciable, pero esto era el colmo.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – pregunto horrorizada de que el chico confirmase sus sospechas. Gracias al cielo el ser frente a ella negó rotundamente, de hecho… negó con demasiada energía para su gusto. – Lo siento Hinata-Sama, pero Naruto me obligo a participar en esta charada… snif… esto arruina mucho las flamas de juventud en el. – argumento el chico ahora prácticamente lamentándose de haber participado en la ahora descubierta broma.

Hinata respiro aliviada al descubrir que sin saberlo había estado conteniendo su respiración. Pero algo enojada por el intento de broma ella activo su límite sanguíneo con tal de encontrar al perpetrador. – Byakugan.- Dijo ella confiada en que su poder le permitiría encontrar con el causante del mayor dolor de cabeza que jamás en su vida había tenido.

-Allí estas. – Dijo ella con calma tomando con rapidez un par de Shuriken en su mano derecha, arrojándolas en dirección del chico lo más lento que pudo, asegurándose de solo asustarlo un poco. – Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué no puedes tener una presentación normal como los demás? – pregunto tranquila al ver que sus proyectiles habían sido atrapados sin mucho esfuerzo por el chico, que ahora sonreía sorprendido de ver que no era el único en haber cambiado en esos dos años de entrenamiento.

Emergiendo de las sombras, el chico salto del tejado con tal de presentarse con su hermanastra, después de todo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lograban verse.

- ¿Donde estaría la diversión entonces, no solo me encargare de tu protección, sino de que estés entretenida correctamente? – afirmo serio el chico antes de ser golpeado de lleno por un enorme puño que emergía de la nada, desgraciadamente para el chico, tal puño pertenecía a su maestro. – Naruto, que falta de respeto para con tu hermana, deberías ser mas amable. – Aun cuando para Hinata el ver que alguien defendía su honor de tal manera era respetable, dentro de ella no pudo evitar sentir un remordimiento ante el estatuto "hermana" que la gente parecía insistir forjar entre ella y Naruto.

Ignorando ese extraño sentimiento, ella se resigno a suspirar pesadamente ante la escena que se libraba ante ella. Naruto para su satisfacción y alivio, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, de hecho su cabello era un poco mas largo de lo usual, más no demasiado como para alcanzar su espalda baja. En sus muñecas y tobillos vestía un par de prendas de color negro, que aparentemente, emulaban de alguna forma las de color naranja de su compañero y sensei.

Sus ropas estaban algo desgastadas, pero aun así poseía un Kimono similar al que usaba cuando se marcho de este lugar, como siempre, aun cuando era una tonalidad más suave y agradable, el anaranjado era su color favorito.

- ¿Tu debes ser Lee-san, o me equivoco? – pregunto curiosa la joven Hyuuga, ahora que veía con seriedad al clon de Maito desde cerca.

Lee no tardo en responder ruidosamente su pregunta. – HAI, ROCK LEE PARA SERVIRLE SEÑORITA. – exclamo el chico logrando que Hinata finalmente comprobara que de alguna forma, Naruto seria ahora mas escandaloso que nunca.

Mas feliz no pudo estar al enterarse de ello.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Capitulo 03 **_

_**Yo protejo a Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga.**_


	4. Yo protejo a Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga

_**Capitulo 03 **_

_**Yo protejo a Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga.**_

**L**amentablemente la reunión de Hinata con Naruto no paso a mayores debido a la insistencia de su maestro de entregar como era debido a su alumno en las manos de Hikari.

Al principio Hinata no supo que decir al ver que la despedida entre Naruto y sus amigos fue más emotiva de lo que esperaba. De hecho tanto el como Lee soltaban lagrimas de tristeza ante su separación, mientras se envolvían el uno al otro en un fuerte abrazo que partiría en dos a cualquier ser vivo normal.

Gai por su parte lloraba destrozado viendo la escena mientras de su cuerpo emergía un curioso Genjutsu que envolvía al trío en una gran playa imaginaria, que demostraba un hermoso atardecer. Las dos Hyuuga que ahora observaban atónitas la escena, jamás se enteraron de que en ambas se habían desatado el mismo tic nervioso cuando su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar profusamente ante las acciones de Naruto.

Lo más peligroso de ese parecido, es que los pensamientos que cruzaban por sus cabezas al desatar tal tic, fueron peligrosamente similares. Ambas querían asesinar a estos extraños por convertir a Naruto en otro de su especie.

- Ejem. – Hikari interrumpió de inmediato al ver que ya pasado un tiempo el trío de hombres aun seguían lamentando su separación. Los primeros treinta minutos fueron enternecedores… las tres horas extra solo hubo una palabra en la cabeza de Hikari que podía definir tal escena.

Perturbadora.

Y así tan rápido como empezó, todo había terminado entre ellos, mientras limpiaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas con tal de seguir adelante en sus vidas.

- Lee, no te perdonare si no te gradúas en la academia, espera y veraz que podré vencerte en una lucha uno a uno con solo taijutsu. – expreso firme el rubio mientras posaba agresivamente ante un igualmente emocionado Rock Lee. – Yosh Naruto, las flamas de juventud aun arden fervientes en ti, no me dejare derrotar, cuando llegue la hora, ambos nos confrontaremos en combate. - respondió emocionado el joven de verde.

- LEE. -

- NARUTO. -

- LEE -

- NARUTO. -

- LEE -

-YA BASTA…- grito enojada Hikari al no poder soportar mas el acto que se realizaba justo al frente de ella, de hecho incluso hubiese arremetido en contra de Gai con tal de cumplir la amenaza que había hecho años atrás, claro, de no estar sosteniendo en sus brazos el horrorizado cuerpo inconciente de su primogénita.

Los hombres presentes, temiendo que sus vidas estaban en serio riesgo de entrar a una oleada de dolor, guardaron silencio y con la mayor decencia posible, terminaron su despedida lo mas rápido permisible, con tal de evitar la ira de esa peligrosa mujer que de alguna forma, era mucho mas aterradora que las bestias salvajes que enfrentaron en el bosque de la muerte semanas atrás.

Al marcharse finalmente los intrusos, Hikari procedió a ordenarle a Naruto como si fuese un simple vasallo; el cargar el cuerpo traumado e inconciente de su heredera a sus aposentos, con tal de iniciar con la difícil tarea de desprogramación que tenia por delante.

Naruto por su parte, solo pudo temer lo peor al regresar al cuarto principal, solo para encontrarse ante la visión mas aterradora que jamás halla tenido en su vida.

Su madre le esperaba atenta y enojada en su GI de batalla, esperando comprobar que esos dos años, no fueron en vano como hasta ahora estaba pensando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**os días habían transcurrido y Naruto aun se encontraba maltrecho de la paliza recibida por parte de su Madre, por alguna razón el que bromease aun mas en la batalla sobre las flamas de la juventud lograron soltarle unos cuantos tornillos a la Hyuuga.

De hecho no eran las magulladuras lo que incomodaban al rubio, era el hecho de que aun sin las pesas, y utilizando todo su poder, conocimiento y experiencia. No pudo asestarle un solo golpe en su gloriosa anatomía.

Más incomodo aun, hacia días que por alguna razón en su cabeza circundaban ideas extrañas sobre las chicas, detalles que antes jamás había notado, ahora le resaltaban a la vista, antes solo lo pasaba por alto, no tenia porque detallar o preguntarse el porque las chicas tenían bultos en su pecho, lo mas importante era sobrevivir a la muchedumbre, pero ahora que había crecido cómodo, bueno, tan confortable como te permita el estar una bolsa de dormir en medio del campo de entrenamiento numero 23, el lugar mas aislado y recóndito dentro de la aldea.

Había desarrollado una atracción mundana hacia las chicas que juraría no es natural, por suerte podía controlarlo, pero en los pocos viajes de regreso al pueblo por suministros: los olores, las siluetas y todo lo concerniente a las chicas comenzó a enloquecerlo en gran medida. Al menos mientras estuviese activado su "limite sanguíneo" como así recuerda, su madre le había llamado a sus engrandecidos sentidos.

Peor aun, el estar aislado con dos hombres aumentaba mucho mas el estrés dentro de su pecho, al punto de que era casi necesario al menos intentar espiar a las chicas que se solían divertir en el riachuelo cercano, claro que tal conducta contrajo sus beneficios y contratiempos, el primero de ellos fue que Maito Gai no soportaba ese tipo de conducta en sus discípulos, el respeto por las mujeres era algo que el tenia muy bien incrustado en su cabeza, y para él sus alumnos no debían ser la excepción.

Al comienzo los castigos solo eran 300 lagartijas, o 1000 saltos, y así continuaba la cifra en aumento a medida de que era capturado en el acto. Cuando no pudo soportar mas tal "injusticia" para con el, la chispa de Kitsune que late en su sangre no tardo en buscar venganza por medio de las bromas. Creando así tras unas cuantas horas de trabajo, el Oiroke no Jutsu, técnica que no tardo en comprobar en contra de su Sensei a la hora de esquivar un castigo al ser capturado ese día. Claro, que lamentablemente el grito de Gai en conjunción de las carcajadas del rubio, habían alertado de su presencia a las enojadas chicas, que no dudaron en descargar su enojo en toda la anatomía del prematuro pervertido.

Quien diría que solo basto una paliza bien merecida sobre su cuerpo, para que Naruto pusiere mas atención en sus acciones, y claro decidiera entrenar un poco mas sus sentidos, con tal de que esta conducta y sensaciones, no vuelvan a nublar su juicio.

OH, eso si, el Oiroke no Jutsu fue usado reiteradamente por el malévolo chiquillo, que no dudaba en usarlo contra cualquier hombre o mujer que se cruzara en su camino. Para su suerte, cada uno de ellos jamás comento lo ocurrido, temiendo una reprimenda a la hora de llegar al trabajo u hogar, a nadie le gustaba la idea de haber sido engañados por el diablillo.

¿Quién creería que una técnica creada para evadir castigos, pudiese ser tan eficaz?

Regresando a la actualidad, nuestro pequeño rubio intentaba en vano ignorar la tentación que cruzaba por su piel, de nuevo sus sentidos estaban saliéndose de control, la ciudad estaba llena de aromas incitantes además de inadvertidos para todo ser humano. La mayoría eran demasiado fuertes como para siquiera ser placenteros, pero a medida que los frecuentabas, podías aprender a diferenciarlos, incluso identificarlos de ser posible. Peor aun, el regreso a la mansión Hyuuga fue completamente agotador.

Las mujeres antes reprimidas en el clan, paseaban a sus anchas por todo el lugar, claro aun conservando su gracia y educación en forma. Más para el chico no era más que una tortura a sus sentidos, la innumerable cantidad de aromas, sentimientos y sensaciones que cruzaban por su cuerpo al caminar por la inmensa estructura eran indescriptibles, a su vez que un tormento.

Lo peor de todo es que por alguna razón, muchas chicas comenzaban a observarlo de manera extraña cuando el caminaba cerca de ellas, con su limite sanguíneo activado. De hecho, Emi-sama había insistido para su horror en ayudarle a bañarse cuando el fue a su habitación con el objetivo de saludarle. Al principio fue desconcertante, de hecho incluso tuvo que escapar como alma que llevaba el diablo de algunas de ellas, sobretodo de sus enojados novios, maridos y parejas.

Pero Emi era distinta, por alguna razón siempre era capaz de localizarle, y a medida que más se acercaba a él, más atrevidas eran sus acciones, como si el olfatearlo la estuviese volviendo completamente loca. De inmediato arrojo una pequeña cantidad de chakra a su olfato, con tal de constatar si efectivamente era su olor lo que estaba ocasionándole problemas.

- ¡QUE DEMO!... – el chico no pudo concluir sus palabras al ser interceptado por una ahora encolerizada Hikari, que parecía reprenderlo por las acciones cometidas, aun cuando sean inconcientes.

La enojada mujer no tardo en arrojar al chico a la fuente del pez Koi, conociendo que en esta época el agua debía estar prácticamente helada, el resultado fue inmediato, Emi había despertado del trance que la envolvía, solo para averiguar aterrada que estaba acosando sexualmente al chico que ella misma se había encargado de cuidar dos años atrás.

- KAMI… ¡LO SIENTO NARUTO, NO QUERIA, HIKARI-SAMA, NO SE QUE ES LO QUE ME OCURRIO, JURO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR! – La chica se detuvo de inmediato al ver que Hikari solo tenía ojos para reprender al chico mientras este emergía del agua, temblando como nunca. – ¿Naruto, que clase de comportamiento es este? Es acaso esto obra de Maito, es esto lo que has aprendido en los últimos dos años. -

El chico alzo la vista adolorido por la rudeza en la voz de su madre, el que le regañase por esta situación era totalmente injusto, no era su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo. Además de que claro, era la primera vez en que le reprendían por algo en lo que SI era inocente… bueno, parcialmente.

- ¡Pero Okasan, no he hecho nada…lo único que hice fue caminar por la casa con mi limite sanguíneo activado… bueno casi en su totalidad, el olfato era lo único que no active para no aspirar alguna asquerosidad! – Pregono el chico intentando salirse del agua lo más dignamente posible, ignorando que a la escena habían llegado chicas del clan que le perseguían desde más lejos, con el único motivo de descubrir que ocurría, además de saber, porque de la noche a la mañana habían desarrollado interés en el "guardián" de las herederas.

Hikari por su parte solo abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar al chico decir tales palabras. Sabía que el lado salvaje que Naruto heredaría debido a los cambios, maduraría mas temprano que su lado humano, pero esto era una locura… AUN ERA UN NIÑO.

- Naruto, activa tu límite sanguíneo. – Exigió seria la mujer a medida que se acercaba al chico con tal de constatar si sus sospechas eran reales. Su mirada fría y enfocada le informaron al chico que no estaba de humor como para aceptar un "no" como respuesta, por lo que obedeció de inmediato, cerciorándose de hacerlo a toda potencia, con tal de demostrar que en realidad, no era su intención que de su cuerpo emanase semejante olor.

Hikari solo pudo olfatear un par de veces antes de que su cuerpo se volviera completamente loco, gracias al cielo su modo "Zorra" aun estaba activado por lo que pudo controlarse para su satisfacción, aun cuando lo que realmente deseaba era devorar al chico allí mismo y ahora. – Na… Naruto, desactívalo… AHORA. – imploro la mujer al sentir que sus fuerzas fallaban y sus manos lentamente abandonaban su cintura con tal de aferrarse a la fuente de feromonas que se encontraba frente a ella.

Obediente no tardo en desactivarlo, no obstante jamás pudo evitar la avalancha de chicas que cayeron sobre el sin piedad alguna. Ninguna de ellas había podido contenerse lo necesario antes de arremeter en contra del chico con tal de obtener un pedazo suyo.

Gracias a Dios todas habían reaccionado antes de desgarrar la parte baja de su Kimono, claro, que encolerizadas de que las hiciese actuar de esa manera tan… animal. No tardaron en enojarse con el chico y otorgarle una buena centena de cachetadas y pellizcos por ser tan… eso.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, un ahora más amoratado Naruto yacía sobre el Tatami, mientras una enojada Hinata aplicaba sobre sus heridas una buena dosis de alcohol con tal de castigarlo por ser en su opinión, indecente. Mas aun, por otorgarle ese extraño sentimiento de angustia y dolor en su pecho al verlo rodeado de tantas chicas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar a un molesto Neji, que intentaba en vano controlar su ira al enterarse de las acciones de su hermano, lo que en su opinión no podía bajarse de indigno. Claro, que tales regaños jamás llegaron cuando a su espalda un serio y muy arañado Hiashi entraba al cuarto, con tal de cumplir su objetivo. Lastima que su postura amenazante y de dominio, enflaquecía ante el obvio renqueo en sus pies y su apariencia de agotado por demasiado trajín físico.

Hinata observo horrorizada a su padre mientras sin desearlo dejo caer un poco de alcohol puro sobre las heridas de un ya casi en llamas rubio, que no pudo evitar gritar al sentir el liquido quemar su piel como si hubiesen pasado una braza hirviendo sobre el. Ella volteo de inmediato reconociendo su error, pero incrédula de que realmente le haya causado tal sufrimiento, olvidando que su piel estaba extremadamente sensible en estos instantes. Lo ignoro por unos segundos antes de atenderlo apropiadamente, acariciando su cabello como siempre lo había hecho cuando deseaba calmarlo, consiguiendo el efecto deseado, el escandaloso chico se había callado de inmediato, y caía bajo su poder, cosa que a ella por mas extraño que parezca, no parecía enojarle.

- Ejem. – Hiashi sabia que tenia que detener esto cuanto antes, ya que su hijastro poseía por los momentos un arma demasiado beneficiosa en la vida de un hombre, además de peligrosa. Si lograse dominar su producción de esa feromona en específico, podría seducir sin trabajo a cualquier mujer del mundo. Ya que de la química nadie tenía salvación. – Hinata-Hime, tu madre te espera en el gimnasio junto con algunas chicas de tu edad, para recibir una… instrucción apropiada a lo sucedido, por favor evita la sala educativa, que es donde los chicos recibirán su… adiestramiento por parte de los maestros, yo por mi parte… tengo la labor de enseñarle a estos dos chiquillos por apartado, por petición de Hikari claro esta. -

Reluctante ella abandono los rizos del chico, con tal de inclinarse respetuosamente ante su padre y líder, procediendo a retirarse dubitativa de la zona. Hiashi por su parte, solo suspiro resignado y dirigiendo su atención al par de chicos, se dedico a traumarlos con el arte de tortura paternal llamado.

"LA CHARLA".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**na vez terminado de traumar… digo enseñar a los chicos sobre la anatomía humana y las relaciones que conllevan a la creación, Hiashi regreso a su cuarto con tal de descansar un poco su agotada anatomía, de hecho ya se estaba haciendo costumbre el dormir algo adolorido por las "sesiones de amor" que Hikari solía ofrecerle.

Mas la ocurrida horas atrás, fue un salvajismo total, la mujer había interrumpido una sesión de entrenamiento importante con Neji, solo para arrastrarlo a sus aposentos, desgarrar su Kimono favorito, y poseerlo como si no hubiese un mañana, claro eso y arañarlo como si fuese un mástil de juguete que utilizan los felinos para afilar sus uñas. No obstante, a pesar del dolor… del maltrato y de las… ejem… otras situaciones, lo que mas traumo al hombre fue enterarse que su hijastro había alcanzado el inicio de su madures corporal, o al menos en una parte gracias a su aun no nombrado limite sanguíneo.

De inmediato aun cuando su cuerpo pedía a gritos que no se moviera, acudió a su siempre confiable armario con tal de conseguir ropas decentes que cubriesen su anatomía, con tal de darles… "LA CHARLA" a los chicos, aun cuando para su gusto es demasiado temprano. Como pensó, los chicos al enterarse de la verdad del mundo, habían tomado una coloración que harían que un Jitomate pareciese pálido.

Lentamente cerró sus ojos con tal de recuperar un poco de energía en un merecido sueño reparador. Y por un instante creyó conseguirlo, hasta que un par de manos juguetonas comenzaron a surcar su cintura con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Eso, y los labios de su esposa surcando la piel de su cuello… resignado soltó una carcajada y se dedico a reciprocar el cariño que estaba consiguiendo, ya que no deseaba ella tuviese que recurrir a las uñas nuevamente.

Lastima que sus hijos no podrán verlo por lo que queda de la semana. Ya que definitivamente, después de esta noche no podrá levantarse por completo de su futon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**mpactante, es la palabra que tenían los chicos en sus pensamientos al día siguiente, de hecho ninguno podía mirarse al rostro por mucho tiempo antes de que una serie de imágenes comenzaran a cruzar por su cabeza.

Dolor, esa era la sensación que cruzaba por cada uno de ellos antes de saber que el entrenamiento con su madre seria de esta manera. De hecho ella parecía disfrutar el demostrar sus fallas, mientras les enseñaba de la manera dolorosa el como no cometerlas nuevamente. Naruto tuvo que admitir, que su madre podría ser incluso peor que Gai y su padre juntos cuando sus ojos tenían ese "brillo de malevolencia", de hecho esta situación podría ser menos humillante, si su dolor no estuviese divirtiendo a una pequeña niña de tres años, que mirada extasiada los rostros de cada uno de sus hermanos.

- ¡Naruto, menos chakra hacia tu piel… no queremos que tus feromonas se salgan de control nuevamente! Hinata, la rodilla izquierda debe estar mas inclinada hacia la derecha con tal de mantener el equilibrio adecuado, NEJI, la mano izquierda bloquea mientras que la derecha se prepara para el contra ataque… más velocidad VAMOS. – esgrimió técnica la mujer mientras analizaba a cada uno de ellos con su Byakugan activado con tal de no perderse ningún detalle.

- NARUTO MENOS CHAKRA EN TUS ZANCADAS; NO DESPERDICIES NADA DE EL POR MAS DIMINUTO QUE SEA. – Exclamo seria al ver que por mas que lo exigiera, el rubio no podía evitar el desperdiciar grandes cantidades de energía en cada movimiento, por mas simple que sea. De hecho, aun conociendo que poseía enormes cantidades de chakra, sabia que tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a alguien capaz de bloquear su acceso a el, por lo que Kagami exigió que debía tener una condición física excelente, que no necesitase del chakra en lo absoluto para ser rápido, letal y preciso.

- HINATA, REPITE ESE MOVIMIENTO TREINTA VECES HASTA QUE LO SEPAS DE MEMORIA, NEJI, MAS VELOCIDAD EN EL KATA NUMERO DOCE, ESTAS PERDIENDO PRECISION. – Los chicos no dudaron en obedecerla de inmediato, mientras ella se acercaba tranquila a un nervioso rubio, que en vano intentaba controlar su chakra lo mejor que podía con tal de no desperdiciar en lo absoluto algo de el. Lastima que sus ojos solo tuviesen en común con el Byakugan la facultad de hacer "zoom", aun cuando el a diferencia sufría perdida de la capacidad para ver en color, además de síndrome de túnel hasta que lo desactivase.

- Naruto, tienes que empezar nuevamente desde cero en el control de chakra, tu dominio sobre la materia ha decaído mucho en estos últimos dos años, si bien, estoy orgullosa de que tengas un buen desarrollo físico, autónomo de cualquier fuente externa al chakra, no debes ignorar, ni desperdiciar cualquier cantidad de esta energía en tu cuerpo, porque tarde o temprano, por mas extensas que sean tus reservas, estas se agotaran, dejándote en desventaja con tu enemigo. El taijutsu es esencial para sobrevivir en el mundo ninja, más para algunos enemigos nunca será suficiente, debes aprender a controlar el Ninjutsu, el Taijutsu, y el Genjutsu con tal de que puedas mantener bien equilibradas tus habilidades. – Naruto se detuvo de golpe al escucharla, sabia que su habilidad para controlar el chakra en su cuerpo desmejoraba con el pasar de los días, de hecho por mas que lo intentase no podía evitar el sentirse inferior a sus hermanos, debido a que por mas que lo tratase, no podía dominar y controlar sus reservas a la perfección.

- ¡Lo siento Okasan… lo intento… pero por mas que lo trato no logro controlarlo como Neji o Hinata! – El chico bajo su cabeza de inmediato al pensar que la mujer ante el no haría mas que reprenderle al escucharlo decir algo tan derrotista, mas sin embargo ella jamás levanto la voz, de hecho las palabras del chico habían abierto sus ojos a una realidad que había estado omitiendo sin desearlo.

Naruto no era un Hyuuga, por más que lo amase tanto como a sus hijas, el realmente no poseía su herencia sanguínea dentro de si, para que le ayudase sin duda a dominar por completo sus fallas en el área de control, de hecho el método Hyuuga no parecía ayudarle en lo absoluto, cierto, su habilidad era infinitamente superior a la de su contraparte futura, pero no estaba aumentando su poder lo suficientemente rápido como ella y Kagami desearían, el año siguiente entrarían en la academia ninja con tal de empezar su educación para formar parte de la rama Genin.

Pero también marcaría el comienzo de la vida agitada de Naruto, pronto conocerá a Sasuke, pronto intentara superarlo, y peor aun, terminara conociendo a Orochimaru en el camino, logrando así reiniciar toda la pesadilla de nuevo.

Sabía que el darle demasiado poder era arriesgado, pero Naruto tenía que aprender una inmensidad de cosas en un simple año, y conociéndolo, solo el Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu, podría entregarle esa facilidad. De nuevo maldijo al destino por ser tan testarudo, aun cuando ella rompía las leyes del espacio y tiempo, la línea temporal insistía en mantenerse fija y sin cambios. Lastima que ella era igual de intransigente.

- ¡Chicos, deténganse… es hora de que hablemos, como verán los he estado entrenando para ser ninjas dignos, fuertes e independientes, incluso mas poderosos que cualquier chico de su edad, o al menos igual de fuerte que algunos de los jóvenes de los clanes en Konoha! – Los chicos no sabían el porque Hikari decía esto, por lo que cada uno de ellos había comenzado a pensar distintas razones por las cuales su madre había comenzado esta platica. De hecho, tanto Neji como Hinata sospecharon estaba relacionado nuevamente con Naruto. – Naruto, sabes que te amo como a mi propia carne, no importa lo que suceda de hoy en adelante, siempre serás un Hyuuga para mi y tus hermanos. – El trío de chicos no tardo en dar un respingo al escucharla decir eso, alertando de inmediato a la pequeña Hanabi, que intentaba en vano comprender el porque todos se habían detenido, por un instante intento intervenir, solo para ser detenida por un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura, que sin mucho esfuerzo le alzaron por los aires hasta el pecho de su ahora serio padre, que comprendía mejor que nadie que estaba por ocurrir.

Naruto por su parte temblaba profusamente al creer que estaba a punto de ser desheredado, aun cuando conocía que estaba por ocurrir realmente, parte de el esperaba a que le corriesen de la mansión cuanto antes al ser un fracasado en adquirir las técnicas de la familia. Después de todo, no era un Hyuuga de sangre.

- Naruto, tu entrenamiento como Guardián de las herederas, comenzara a partir de ahora, me duele decir que al comenzar tu labor, no tendrás ni podrás portar el nombre Hyuuga, de ahora en adelante volverás a ser Uzumaki Naruto, aunque esto mi querido niño, no es ningún impedimento para que aun nos consideres tu familia. Tal vez ya no podrás decirme Madre en las afueras de la residencia. Pero en estas paredes, siempre serás mi pequeño Naruto. – El chico alzo su rostro para observar a su madre a los ojos un tanto implorante de que esto fuese verdad, y que dentro de la residencia el pudiese aun ser considerado parte de la familia. Hinata intento intervenir, pero la mano de Neji sobre su hombro le detuvo en el acto, a pesar de que ella le imploro con sus ojos que le dejase marchar con tal de estar al lado del chico.

El no obedeció sus suplicas, y firmemente sujeto a la chica por los hombros, aun cuando sus manos temblaban ligeramente al ver que legalmente estaban por quitarle a un hermano a los ojos del publico, para ahora ser considerado una herramienta, en el escarnio popular.

- Naruto, tu entrenamiento de ahora en adelante será por separado, por todo un año no podrás acercarte a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji, sin que hallas aprendido la manera apropiada de cómo hacerlo, tus movimientos, tus modales, incluso la forma en que hablas debe ser modificada con tal de que puedas cumplir el rol de "guardián", se que es duro que los separe nuevamente después de haber regresado de un largo viaje. Mas es necesario, tenemos poco tiempo para que comiencen sus lecciones en la academia, y no puedo desperdiciarlo más… no con algunos miembros del consejo esperando a que falles, con tal de desacreditar nuestro juicio e intentar revocarnos del liderato Hyuuga. – Ella guardo silencio al verlo sonreír ligeramente, de hecho le entristeció que recurriese a esa mascara de felicidad que solía portar para ocultar su dolor en la antigüedad. Más sabia que el grupo que sostenía la falsedad de la "muerte del Kyuubi" se estaba impacientando con el pasar de los días. Naruto debía adquirir poder y experiencia cuanto antes, con tal de modificar el destino por cuenta propia.

Ella sonrió mientras permitía que sus ojos derramasen lágrimas de sufrimiento ante su ahora impactado hijo, que no pudo sostener aun mas la mascara y dejo que sus ojos derramasen su dolor por medio de pesadas gotas, El no dudo en arremeter en contra de ella cuando Hikari extendió sus brazos, invitándolo a un último abrazo a la luz pública. Sabia que era duro para el chico ser separado de la familia, para ahora ser una sombra "protectora" de las herederas. Más sabía también que esto no era más que una fachada para la muchedumbre.

- No lloren mis pequeños. – exclamo la mujer al recibir el impacto en su espalda del cuerpo de Hinata, que lloraba abiertamente la perdida "publica" de su hermano. Mas aun porque de nuevo estaba por marcharse el chico de cabello rubio. Neji por su parte solo se acerco lo suficiente a ella con tal de recibir un poco de consuelo, conocía como controlar sus lagrimas, aun cuando su rostro expresaba claramente su condescendencia y dolor por el hecho.

Sabia que esas reglas fueron hechas especialmente porque Naruto no era Hyuuga de sangre, sabia que de estar el en su posición nunca se le hubiese exigido semejantes cosas. O al menos eso creía.

Hanabi no entendía el porque todos lloraban, o incluso el porque hasta su padre parecía entristecido con la escena, de hecho ella misma no pudo evitar llorar al contagiarse del ambiente que aquí se manifestaba. De hecho, esa fue la noche mas larga que habían vivido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**inata se había encerrado en su cuarto, al enterarse de que ahora Naruto tenia prohibido acercársele hasta aprender las reglas y modales de cómo interactuar con ella apropiadamente. Su pecho dolía como nunca, de nuevo el extraño chico había sido apartado de ella, y como si le quitasen su juguete más preciado, ella no podía evitar sentirse vacía al no tenerlo saltando y gritando de sala en sala junto a ella.

De hecho, sentía algo de rencor hacia su madre por haberlo entregado a su padre con tal de que empacase lo suficiente mientras ella informaría al consejo de ancianos que el trato finalmente se había realizado, no comprendía como su poderosa madre había permitido que alguien mas, sobretodo esos ancianos, aun insistieran enojados en regresar las cosas a su normalidad. De hecho su última carta bajo la manga fue el mismo chico, ya que la misma Hinata había escuchado como ellos le utilizaron como una herramienta con tal de mantenerla a raya. Si no cumplía el trato estipulado con el antiguo consejo, concerniente a Naruto, ellos revocarían a los líderes actuales gracias al incumplimiento de su palabra.

Ella sabia que si sus padres dejaren el liderato Hyuuga, las cosas volverían a ser igual de incomodas a como eran cuando era una pequeña niña, no deseaba que esos días regresasen de nuevo. Pero tampoco quería que esto sacrificara al pobre Naruto con tal de salvar al clan de un destino nefasto.

-Naruto. – dijo ella adolorida mientras nuevamente abrazaba su almohada fervientemente, intentando comprender el porque la pronta partida del rubio, causaba tal estrago en su corazón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Y**o me encargare de entrenarlo personalmente Hiashi-kun, por lo que espero que mi partida sea bien sustituida por ti claro esta, no dejes que la presión de los decrépitos derrumben lo que hemos logrado, arréstalos si es necesario. Pero los Hyuuga no deben regresar a lo que eran antes… ese camino solo nos llevaba a la destrucción definitiva. – Comento seria la mujer mientras sellaba todo su equipaje en un pergamino en blanco con tal de aligerar su carga. Hiashi parecía enojado por su decisión, pero sabia mejor que nadie que ella no cambiaria de parecer por más que insistiera en el asunto. De hecho el mismo había insistido en entrenar al chico, pero ella supo cortarlo de golpe, alegando que el consejo no aceptaría que ella se mantuviese como líder supremo, mientras su esposo entrenaba a un extranjero al clan por todo un año. Claro eso y que seria todo un año sin recibir esas bestiales encuentros pasionales.

- No entiendo porque tienes que entrenarlo personalmente, sabes que eso despertara muchas sorpresas sobre ti, principalmente desde que insisten fuiste influenciada por el Kyuubi con tal de obtener un lugar en el clan mas poderoso. ¿Además de que sabes que los Anbu estarán supervisando cada movimiento tuyo, como planeas evadirlos? – El guardo silencio al ver que ella de inmediato se detuvo de empacar los sellos con comida procesada que había preparado semanas atrás, con tal de no regresar a la aldea en búsqueda de suministros. - ¡Lo se, por eso entrenaremos en el lugar mas seguro de la aldea! – afirmo ella con una sonrisa picara, mientras se acercaba a su marido con tal de susurrarle el preciso lugar en el cual estaría residiendo por todo este tiempo venidero.

- No es algo arriesgado llevarlo allí, aun no esta listo para saber la verdad. – argumento él en protesta, aun cuando reconocía no existía lugar mas seguro para el chico. Ella refunfuño un poco, pero sus labios lentamente devoraron a los de su marido en lo que seria la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo. – El distrito de su padre… solo él puede abrir y cerrar los cellos del lugar, si somos rápidos, solo nosotros podremos entrar a la zona de entrenamiento. Me asegurare que solo eso conozca. Y me importa un comino lo que piensen esos idiotas, solo tu cariño conoces la verdad, y fue por accidente… jamás creería que compartiríamos la misma visión cuando nuestros cuerpos se… "conectan" y se hacen uno solo, sabes bien el porque debo hacerlo, sabes bien que debes hacer con tal de que las cosas no se vuelvan lo que viste en ese pequeño fragmento de mi memoria. – Argumento seria la mujer mientras lentamente despojaba de sus ropas al hombre ante ella, que obedecía lentamente a sus peticiones.

- Sabes que solo pude ver un pequeño fragmento, se que las cosas empeoraran mucho en los exámenes Chuunin, además del mal padre que fui al perderte, pero no pude discernir las otras imágenes, de hecho no puedo recordarlas por mas que lo intente, solo se que el futuro es oscuro si no logramos cambiarlo. – Susurro mientras lentamente la arrastraba al futon con tal de estar junto a ella de forma tranquila y pacifica. Ella se irguió por un instante antes de desvestirse por completo, para luego acurrucarse al lado de su marido. - ¡Créeme, es por tu bien que no recuerdas todo! Yo misma impedí que esas imágenes fueran claras y concisas, se supone jamás debías enterarte, mucho menos debías saber cuanto se ha cambiado en estos momentos. De hecho cariño… - Ella lentamente golpeo con sus dedos la cabeza de Hiashi con tal de modificar sus recuerdos. Logrando que por un instante el hombre entrase en éxtasis mientras ella utilizaba el poder de la cola del Kyuubi para modificar la información que sin desearlo, ella misma le había otorgado cuando su lado salvaje prácticamente abuso de el hasta que se agoto su energía, transmitiendo con cada embestida, no solo algo de chakra, sino pequeños fragmentos del futuro que residía en su cabeza gracias a Kagami.

Satisfecha de haber extraído todo lo que le pertenecía, lentamente libero a su marido de su toque, para ver como ligeramente recuperaba la conciencia, y continuaba donde se había quedado últimamente. Ahora Hiashi por fin había regresado a ser el mismo, obstinado, siempre serio y monótono. Pero finalmente, el Hiashi que ella misma había creado gracias a las modificaciones en el tiempo.

Sabia que esta técnica de modificación de memoria no era humana, de hecho comprendía que sus orígenes eran demoníacos, no quiso darle nombre al saber que ya probablemente poseía uno. Mas jamás deseo aprender el nombre de tal acto, no quería estar orgullosa de borrarle los recuerdos del futuro a Hiashi. Pero se supone solo ella y Kagami debían saber que ocurrirá dentro de poco. Solo ellos podían jugar con el destino.

Aun a sabiendas, de que a la hora de morir, Kami les aplicaría un enorme castigo por modificar lo que se supone debía ocurrir sin cambio alguno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a despedida jamás existió para Hinata y compañía, de hecho tenia esperanzas de poder verlo una ultima vez antes de que se marchase de nuevo. Pero para cuando pudo despertar después de madrugar llorando. Ya tanto su madre como Naruto habían partido, lo único que habían dejado era una pequeña nota, donde el chico expresaba con alegría, a pesar de la pésima caligrafía y la tinta corrida por sus lágrimas, que definitivamente regresaría para protegerla de todo peligro. Tanto a ella como a Hanabi, o al menos eso decía la carta, antes de que Hinata decidiera dejar de leer con tal de no arruinar aun mas su mal día.

Odiaba la idea de que Naruto fuese entrenado como su Guardián, el no debía protegerla, ELLA DEBIA PROTEGERLO A EL, esa a sido su función desde que el chico ingreso a la casa en una camilla. Por más que intenten disuadirla de lo contrario, esa era su función en la vida, debía ser más fuerte que Naruto con tal de evitar que él arriesgase su vida por protegerla a ella.

Guardo la carta con cariño en su lugar más preciado, justo donde podría obtenerla cada vez que necesitase tener a su lado algo de Naruto. Sus deseos de batalla aumentaron significativamente a medida que los días avanzaban, Neji dentro de dos días comenzaría clases en la academia Ninja, por lo que no dudo en luchar aun más fuerte con tal de no quedarse atrás de Naruto.

Ella decidió optar por el mismo espíritu, no podía deprimirse y perder mucho tiempo, Naruto estaba entrenando furiosamente, de hecho ella entrenaría a diario hasta desfallecer, no importa lo que suceda, ella seria suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse a si misma y a su hermana. Naruto solo será su acompañante, el solo tendría que escoltarla valla a donde valla, siempre tendría que estar a su lado. Aun cuando no lo comprendía del todo, deseaba que ambos estuviesen juntos sin importar que.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**elos es lo que Neji sentía al enterarse de que Hikari-sama en persona entrenaría a Naruto por todo un año, mas no obstante, comprendía el porque se deseaba que el chico fuese mas poderoso de lo usual, al ocupar un lugar tan importante para el clan. Aun cuando muchos no lo reconocían, los escoltas y "guardianes" eran esenciales en el clan para mantenerlo funcionando, al igual que a sus lideres protegidos de todo mal, aun cuando ellos podían defenderse por si mismos.

La academia al comienzo no represento ningún problema para el, de hecho las clases eran en extremo sencillas en comparación con el régimen de estudio que había obtenido en los últimos años. De hecho, lentamente se había ganado un club de admiradoras, y para su sufrimiento, admiradores, que no hacían mas que rodearle de halagos al comprender que el chico hacia todo a la perfección desde un comienzo. Cuando en realidad, el y sus congéneres, habían sacrificado gran parte de su infancia con tal de adiestrarse mas en las artes Ninja, de hecho la diversión solía encontrarse entre descansos y entrenamientos.

No envidiaba a sus compañeros, que parecían haber tenido mas tiempo para compartir con sus amigos y familia, su vida necesitaba poco placer según el, ya que mientras mas te acostumbres a la felicidad, mas olvidas lo difícil que es conseguirla, además de lo fácil que es perderla. Eso lo comprendió al ver el régimen al que había sido sometido Naruto.

Su profesión era difícil, de hecho prácticamente mortal, cada vez tendrán menos tiempo de disfrute y más compromisos a medida que las responsabilidades aumentan acorde a la edad, además que sus vidas podrían ser arrebatadas por algún enemigo con mejor entrenamiento o un golpe de suerte. Tenían que estar preparados para ser adultos, ya que apenas coloquen esa banda ninja en su frente, serán considerados, legal y judicialmente adultos.

- ¡Neji-kun, querrías salir conmigo este fin de semana! – La voz suave de una chica saco de su ensoñación al joven de largo cabello negro, de hecho, fue eso y el sonido de una pelea en desarrollo que se había desatado sobre la chica, al ser confrontada por otra joven de su mismo club de fans. El les ignoro frió y decidió continuar su camino con tal de descubrir un lugar sereno donde descansar un momento de semejante barullo. O al menos eso creía podría lograr hasta que finalmente el joven que buscaba se presento ante el sin necesidad de ser llamado. – YOSH, NEJI-SAN, LAS FLAMAS DE JUVENTUD ARDEN FUERTE EN NOSOTROS ESTE DIA, PUEDE QUE ME SUPERES EN: NINJUTSU, GENJUTSU, HISTORIA, MATEMATICAS, FILOSOFIA… - El joven jamás pudo terminar su recuento, debido a una muy bien ubicada roca que sin fallo alguno, había atinado justo en medio de sus cejas.

- Lee, cállate, estas por darme una migraña. – dijo una seca voz femenina desde un banquillo cercano. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a dicha chica con tal de verificar si en efecto había sido ella la que había interrumpido el escandaloso discurso del tonto de la clase. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban las chicas presentes.

- QUIEN ERES TU QUE OSAS ARRUINAR LAS LLAMAS DE JUVENTU… - De nuevo una piedra se alojo en el entrecejo del chico, logrando callarlo nuevamente ante su intento de elaborar su discurso pasional sobre las flamas de juventud.

Neji incluso pudo notar que esta chica tenia una gran habilidad para atinar en el blanco sin importar cual sea el objeto que ella arroje, de hecho, Lee parecía aceptar el castigo aun cuando sus reflejos podían percibir el peligro cercano. Intento preguntarle el nombre a esta jovencita, pero nuevamente, su club de fans había demostrado ser útil, al menos en cuanto a información se trata. – Tenten, como puedes estar frente a Neji-kun con esas ropas tan sucias y esa desgarbada apariencia. Es una vergüenza que seas una chica como nosotras. – La joven no pudo terminar sus palabras debido a una muy bien ubicada piedra en su frente, que logro desubicarla por unos segundos, antes de que la chica ahora conocida como Tenten se irguiese enojada del banquillo donde descansaba tranquila antes de ser interrumpida tan groseramente. –

- ¡Como te atreves! – Comento la chica agredida antes de arremeter en contra de la joven de vestimenta china, que sin mucho esfuerzo no había tardado en sacar un Kunai de su sostenedor para así amenazar directamente a su agresora. – Ni una palabra, me da incluso más vergüenza saber que te interesa más tu apariencia que demostrar que realmente podemos ser tan buenas y eficientes como un hombre, o incluso más que ellos, pero no, prefieres coquetear con un niño lindo antes de demostrarte a ti misma y al mundo que realmente tenemos valor. Que podemos llegar a ser igual de grandes que cualquier Hokage… - la joven de inmediato se detuvo al ver que toda la atención se había fijado en ella, de hecho comprendió que era en vano que intentara disuadir a esta chica de usar este camino con tal de convertirse en Kunoichi. De hecho ella sabia el porque se les entregaba ese nombre para diferenciarlas de los chicos, y aun cuando estaba directamente relacionado con su sexualidad, no podía evitar intentar separarse del camino de la seducción, para entrar directamente en el mundo de la habilidad y la destreza en la que eran tan menospreciadas las mujeres.

Lentamente retiro su kunai para así marcharse del sitio sin siquiera mirar a los que ahora le observaban atentos, ni siquiera para descubrir que tanto Lee como Neji habían desaparecido junto con ella segundos después de que se marchara del lugar.

Para el joven Hyuuga esto era una gran sorpresa, de hecho, sabia que había encontrado buenos oponentes con los cuales medirse y saber cuanto le faltaba por crecer. Sabía que esto era el comienzo de una posible rivalidad que los conllevaría por los caminos de la amistad si continuasen entrenando juntos. Nunca supo cuan similares eran sus pensamientos a los de Lee y Tenten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**nojo era lo que sentía Tenten al ver que de nuevo, sus dos "rivales" se habían olvidado por completo de ella al entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con tal de descubrir quien de los dos era más talentoso en el Taijutsu.

Recuperando un poco su aliento, ella no dudo en usar todo su arsenal en contra de los chicos, sabiendo que con su habilidad podrían esquivar todas sus armas sin salir lastimados seriamente de su ataque, de inmediato no dudo en liberar los sellos que mantenían oculto su arsenal en frágiles hojas de papel, que lentamente se convertían en un par de dragones que al danzar en el aire, lentamente liberaban un sin numero de armas que ahora parecían perforar todo lo que tenia por delante.

Al terminar el ataque, ella pudo ver con horror que Lee fue herido en la pierna por uno de sus Kunai, y que esta herida parecía impedir que el se desplazara adecuadamente, Neji había evitado todo el peligro al usar su Byakugan, mas no obstante gracias a su limite sanguíneo pudo ayudar de inmediato al mal vestido, con tal de que mejorase mas pronto de lo usual.

- ¡Tienes suerte, es una herida superficial, no hay huesos perforados, ni arterias cercenadas, en uno o dos días podrás moverte con facilidad, pero la herida no sanara en un buen tiempo si te mueves o esfuerzas demasiado! – Fue el comentario frío y técnico que había soltado el Hyuuga al ver que en definitiva, la joven parecía algo consternada de haber herido al chico, aun cuando su ataque se suponía debía conseguir ese objetivo.

- Lo siento mucho Lee… pensé que con tu velocidad podrías esquivar todas mis armas sin problema alguno. – Argumento apenada la chica de los moños antes de inclinarse avergonzada por su grave error de calculo. Ya que suponía, solo rasguños era lo que obtendrían por ignorarla de esa manera. Solo para ser deslumbrada por una enorme y brillante sonrisa por parte del chico de enormes cejas. – Tranquila Tenten, esto significa que necesito entrenar aun mas para poder ser un fabuloso ninja que solo usa Taijutsu… ¡lo siento Neji-san, pero nuestro duelo por descubrir quien es el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo tendrá que esperar hasta que este completamente recuperado! De lo contrario no seria una batalla justa, pero este error me ha demostrado que aun me falta mucho… como castigo por mi ineptitud daré dos vueltas a la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato sobre las palmas de mis manos, y si no logro eso tendré que hacer 3000 lagartijas. – Tenten miro acomplejada la forma de ser del chico, por un instante le había parecido observar a alguien temeroso y dubitativo de sus propias habilidades, solo para que esa imagen fuese rápidamente eliminada por la de un obsesivo compulsivo con el entrenamiento.

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo intentar de hecho el comenzar su maratón de dos vueltas alrededor de la aldea en las palmas de sus manos.

Neji por su parte, nunca dijo nada para contrariarlo, de hecho de inmediato al verlo comenzar sus ejercicios decidió el continuar con su entrenamiento para evitar perder condición en comparación con el chico de verde vestimenta. Tenten por su parte suspiro aliviada de que sus únicos amigos decidiesen ignorar su error, con tal de seguir en la única meta que los tres compartían en estos momentos.

Mejorar por medio del entrenamiento y la competencia entre ellos.

Ella comenzó la ardua labor de recoger sus armas una por una con tal de regresarlas al sello, no sin antes lanzarle una ultima mirada tanto a Neji como a Lee. Después de todo… Por mucho entrenamiento y voluntad de hierro que demostrase, ella aun era una chica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a partida de Naruto fue mas silenciosa de lo que ella esperaba, de hecho, sabia que el que Hinata no pudiese despedirse de él estaba causando estragos en la cabeza del chico. Por un instante incluso pensó el regresar con tal de olvidar todo esto y dejarlo ser su hijo a la luz pública, pero con solo rememorar un poco en sus memorias comprendía la gran importancia de que Naruto adquiriese poder y experiencia en poco tiempo.

La aldea estaba aun dormida a esas horas de la mañana, de hecho el único movimiento en las calles que podía vislumbrarse era el de los dueños de negocios y centros comerciales, que madrugaban tan solo para prepararse para el día venidero.

Más no obstante, con sus sentidos en alerta máxima la mujer pudo percibir una gran cantidad de sombras asechándolos desde lo que ellos quizás consideraban una distancia segura, confiada de su velocidad, sujeto a Naruto con fuerza y se dedico a correr disparada al distrito Namikaze con tal de adentrarse en el lo mas pronto posible.

Sus perseguidores no tardaron en darle caza al ver que la "supuestamente aterrada mujer" corría presurosa en dirección del bosque de la muerte, por lo que ellos no dudaron en perseguirla hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, ignorantes de que sus verdaderos objetivos caminaban tranquilos por medio de las calles, disfrazados como simples aldeanos portando equipaje, mientras que sus "yo de apariencia real" no eran otros que un par de chicas Hyuuga portando un muy buen realizado Henge.

Naruto no comprendía el porque de tanto secreto, mas nunca objeto al ver que su curiosidad hervía de gusto ante lo que bien podría ser la primera vez que saliese de Konoha. Lastima que su deseo nunca se cumplió al adentrarse en las corroídas ruinas de un distrito que jamás había frecuentado con anterioridad. Mucho menos espero que su madre le exigiera el abrir un enorme par de puertas que si mal no había escuchado. Solo el podía abrirlas.

Al principio jamás le creyó, de hecho aun cuando ubico su mano en el sello y estas se abrieron cuando su mano fue herida ligeramente por una muy bien ubicada aguja. Que al succionar un poco del líquido carmesí, no dudo en abrir el sello con tal de otorgarle vía libre a los inesperados visitantes. Por un instante el chico pensó en las posibilidades de tener todo este lugar para si solo, mas no obstante su madre no tardo en tomarlo por el cuello de la camiseta, logrando controlarlo de adentrarse en el edificio principal, para así llevarlo a los adentros de un casi igual enorme gimnasio, donde según ella, residirían por los próximos doce meses.

Naruto no tardo en protestar al ver que su madre le había prohibido con severidad el salir de esta construcción, de hecho sus quejas fueron cortadas de golpe cuando una mirada fría y controladora descendió sobre el, intentando aniquilarlo sin compasión por su insubordinación, podrá ser el guardián de las herederas, pero ella se encargo de aclararle con algo de maldad, que aun era su madre de crianza y que no dudaría en reprenderlo si ella lo considerase necesario.

El rubio nunca supo porque tal amenaza alegro tanto su corazón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l régimen de entrenamiento al que fue sometido estaba haciendo palidecer al aparentemente inagotable chiquillo, de hecho no solo tendría que practicar todo lo que conoce desde cero, sino que también tendrá que aprender modales, comportamiento social y gran cantidad de cosas que el consideraba innecesarias.

Lastima que el demonio que tiene por madre no dudo en reprenderlo de inmediato al ver sus malas costumbres con respecto a la educación ordinaria, de hecho ella no dudo en aplicar castigos enormes por nimiedades, enseñándole al chico con rudeza de que no tenían tiempo alguno para perder, por lo que con cada castigo, seria un entrenamiento forzoso en cualquier área donde fallase. Los primeros días fueron un infierno para el chico: cada pose, cada acción, y palabra que emergía de su boca en las clases de modales, le ocasionaban el que se adentrase en una rutina asesina de entrenamiento probablemente sacada del libro personal de "actividades ligeras" de su antiguo sensei Maito Gai.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba por alguna razón ella insistió en que aprendiese una técnica en especial, con tal de abarcar varias áreas al mismo tiempo. De hecho para el horror de Naruto la técnica era un Kinjutsu, y ella no tardo en enseñarle las razones por las cuales era considerado peligroso el emplearlo.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu, es una técnica poderosa, con ella puedes crear dobles materiales de ti mismo, los cuales según los utilices pueden completar tareas, recibir ordenes e incluso adentrarse en un lugar peligroso para tu persona. El problema es que es una técnica extenuante, y el abuso de la misma puede vaciar por completo tu chakra, lo cual mi querido Naruto es fatal, cuando comiences a sentir un vació agotador en tus reservas, deja de usarla, y evita por lo que mas quieras el seguir implementándola, no quiero que mueras por agotamiento. – comento la mujer mientras lentamente llamaba la atención del chico con tal de que aprendiese los pasos apropiados para realizar el jutsu. Al principio hubo renuencia de parte de ambos bandos, pero con el pasar del tiempo la mujer descubrió para su asombro que el pequeño aun a esta edad poseía enormes reservas de chakra, que sin lugar a dudas aun podían manejar la versión completa del Jutsu.

Con asombro y algo de shock, Hikari pudo observar como el chico en cuestión de días, podía efectuar el Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu sin siquiera demostrar un gramo de agotamiento por ello. Comprendió que los cambios de Kagami en el cuerpo de Naruto no fueron únicamente para incrementar el rango de percepción de sus sentidos, sino que también el chico aumento sus reservas de chakra considerablemente. Sabia que el entrenarlo de esta manera podría tener el efecto secundario de que el chico madurase mentalmente mucho mas rápido de lo necesario, pero necesitaba con desesperación que Naruto, al menos tuviese el nivel necesario como para defenderse a si mismo de sus perseguidores. En especial, Madara.

- Bien, al parecer el límite de clones que puedes hacer es de 500, por ahora serán suficientes, a medida de que sigas progresando con la técnica podrás incrementar la cantidad, por ahora quiero que distribuyas a todos ellos en cinco grupos de una centena cada uno, la primera se dividirá en dos partes iguales, 50 de ellos estudiara conmigo sobre modales, la otra intentara mejorar su dominio sobre su limite sanguíneo, además de sus debilidades y limitaciones, intenta descubrir hasta donde puedes llegar. Que la segunda centena practique el control de chakra intentando mantener lo mas que puedan una hoja sobre su frente sin que esta se caiga, el tercero practicara las posiciones principales del Taijutsu que Maito Gai diseño para ti, la cuarta repasara los principios básicos del Ninjutsu e intentara aprender a usar eficazmente estas tres técnicas: Kawarimi, Bushin y Henge, por favor este grupo debe estar dividido en: 35, 30, 35 según el orden en que mencione las técnicas correspondientes. Y por ultimo la quinta se dedicara a estudiar lo básico del Genjutsu, que sea tu peor elemento no significa que no aprendas a como dispersarlo apropiadamente en caso de ser victima de uno. Ahora una advertencia final, NUNCA disperses a todos los clones al mismo tiempo, eso solo terminaría por freírte la cabeza al ser sobrecargada con semejante cantidad de recuerdos. – Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver que su hijo había entendido lo suficiente como para distribuir equitativamente entre sus sombras las órdenes que había escuchado de ella.

De hecho no pudo evitar sentir algo de remordimiento al hacer el chico mas poderoso de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado en tan poco tiempo, solo esperaba que su compañía en los momentos de descanso y entretenimiento lograsen mantener vivo al "Naruto risueño y escandaloso" como para que use de buena forma las habilidades que aprendería por todo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os días se transformaron en semanas, y estas comenzaron a crecer hasta transformarse en meses, Naruto ahora portaba una apariencia distinta a la del chico escandaloso y juguetón que alguna vez porto al entrar en el distrito Namikaze, de hecho su rostro estaba libre de emociones gracias a su entrenamiento diario, sorprendiendo incluso a su madre que le examinaba de pies a cabeza, con tal de descubrir falla alguna. Ambos estaban sucios, agotados y con las ropas desgarradas y en mal estado. Naruto ahora envolvía su cabello con una venda, mientras le dejaba colgar tranquilo en forma de coleta por su espalda, asombrando incluso a Hikari por su decisión, ya que era casi irremediable que alguien le confundiese con una versión más pequeña del Yondaime.

Su altura aun se mantenía estable, de hecho era poco lo que el chico creció en todos esos meses, lo único definido en su cuerpo eran sus músculos, que aun cuando no lo desease aun se escondían debajo de una ligera grasa infantil. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que en definitivo, había transformado al chico en todo un guardaespaldas, o mejor dicho, guardián. - ¡Bien Naruto, ya puedes dejar caer la mascara, es perfecta la mire por donde la mire! – Admitió orgullosa la Hyuuga al ver que en efecto, el chico se relajaba enormemente al ver que había superado las expectativas de su madre en cuanto a su conducta. - ¡No importa cuanto me esfuerce, aun me cuesta comportarme de esa manera, incluso parezco un autómata que solo espera a recibir ordenes! – comento agotado el chico mientras caía sobre su trasero en el suelo buscando un descanso momentáneo en su agitada rutina.

- ¡Es necesario! recuerda que aun cuando todos te amamos como a un hijo o hermano, para el publico no serás mas que una herramienta… pero como siempre te he dicho… - Ella guardo silencio al esperar que el joven terminase sus palabras por ella, lo cual no tardo en llegar aun cuando el disgusto en su voz era evidente. – Siempre seré uno con la familia, lo se madre… lo has dicho mas de mil veces ahora que puedo recontar, mas aun así sigue pareciéndome injusto, no he podido ver a los chicos en mucho tiempo, no se cuanto han cambiado las cosas allí afuera, o si tan siquiera recuerdan que me conocieron en alguna ocasión… tengo miedo de regresar y haber cambiado demasiado como para que ni siquiera me noten o peor aun, como para agradarles. – Hikari suspiro pesadamente al escucharlo decir eso, hacia semanas que las inseguridades del chico con respecto a que sus hermanos le recordasen habían estallado, y sinceramente ya le estaban incomodando. -¡Naruto, dime… acaso a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido, entrenado y discutido! ¿Te he abandonado? – inquirió serena Hikari mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia el joven con tal de sentarse a su lado. -¡No! – Al escucharlo responder con tanta rapidez ella no pudo evitar arrojarle una sonrisa por su confianza, por lo que no dudo en lanzar la siguiente bomba. - ¿acaso crees que Neji, Hanabi, Emi-chan e incluso Lee pudieron haberte olvidado? – pregunto curiosa solo para verlo dar un respingo ante la pregunta. - ¡Por supuesto que no! – comento el chico que ahora observaba atento el rostro de la mujer junto a el. Mas nunca pudo comentar lo que en su mente realmente transitaba hasta que ella introdujo su nombre. – ¿Acaso crees que Hinata podría olvidarte? – de inmediato con su sola mención Naruto no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo al imaginarse realmente lo que sucedería en su vida si su hermana llegase a olvidarlo. Mas el chico no pudo ahondar más, cuando un sentimiento de incomodidad se alojo en su estomago al intentar pensar en ella como en su hermana. Hacia pocos días que ese sentimiento de tristeza y vació se había alojado en el cuando nunca mas pudo sentir sus manos sobre su cabello. De hecho supo mas que nunca que eso era lo que más extrañaba en la vida. – No lo creo… ella jamás se olvidaría de mí. – respondió sonriente el chico al ver que en definitiva sus sentimientos por Hinata habían crecido aun mas gracias a esta separación, de hecho comenzó a creer que empezó a tenerlos desde el día en que abrió sus ojos y por primera vez pudo observarla sonreír de alegría. Supo que desde ese momento estaba perdiendo la cordura por la chica de fragancia a Lavanda.

Su madre pudo leer por completo al joven ante ella, comprendiendo que finalmente había creado lo que en un principio hasta incluso ella se había comprometido en evitar por ahora. Pero sabía que si deseaba que Naruto se mantuviese humano y sencillo a pesar del gran poder que comenzaba a ostentar, el chico necesitaba enamorarse y conocer la jovialidad de la vida ha la cual hasta ahora había sido negado. Solo esperaba que Hinata no lo siguiese viendo como un hermano a la hora de la verdad, aun cuando ella misma sospechaba ella jamás lo observo como un miembro de su familia.

- Entonces crece mas fuerte aun, practica lo mas que puedas para convertirte en un hombre maravilloso, así para cuando regreses ellos puedan darte la bienvenida que mereces, y tu puedas proteger a mis hijas con todo el corazón de ser necesario, te estoy dando fuerza Naruto, pero lo mas importante y realmente lo digo, es que no importa de cuanto poder ostentes y obtengas en tu vida, sin amigos a tu lado no importa cuan exitoso seas… toda victoria siempre estará vacía. Protege a todos aquellos que te rodean, incluso a los que no desean tu protección, ya que solo así demostraras al mundo que tú Uzumaki Naruto, eres la persona mas maravillosa que jamás hallan conocido. – El rubio al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír a todo dar al ver que al menos aun tenia a seres especiales que le apoyarían sin importar como y cuando. De hecho las palabras de su madre motivaron aun más al chico a alcanzar su meta con tal de lograr su mayor objetivo en la vida. Su ansiada y no tan secreta meta que añoraba más que cualquier otra cosa desde el día en que tuvo aquella conversación con su compañero de equipo Rock Lee.

Ser Hokage.

- Vamos madre… aun tenemos entrenamiento por delante, y el Shuunshin no lo aprenderé por arte de magia sabes. – enfatizo sonriente el chico mientras unía sus manos con tal de acumular chakra para su mas preciada y adictiva técnica. – TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU. – logrando crear para la consternación de su madre al doble de clones necesarios para practicar y aprender las técnicas que tenia en practica por ahora, lo que significaba que el chico estaba por exigir mas pergaminos con tal de continuar con su aprendizaje.

- No tienes remedio… aun es demasiado pronto para que te sobrecargues con tantas tareas y áreas… utiliza a los clones extra para luchar contigo mismo, intenta acostumbrar y agregar lo que has aprendido a tu ritmo, además de que debes descubrir cualquier falla o debilidad en tu defensa y ataque… aprende a usar el terreno para tu ventaja y a diseñar una estrategia de batalla en medio de esta. Si logras aprender esto lo más probable es que puedas avanzar a lo más avanzado, y eso claro es nada más que definir y especializarte en tu elemento. Pero por ahora… continuemos con lo básico. Y no creas que las clases de etiqueta han terminado jovencito. – Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al escuchar con atención todas las tareas que le había impuesto su madre, que satisfecha de verlo reaccionar tan infantilmente por no obtener lo deseado, no pudo evitar abrazar al original en un espasmo de atención que duraría algunos minutos mientras sus clones se dedicaban a completar sus tareas asignadas.

Y al menos a eso se dedicarían por los últimos dos meses de entrenamiento del chico, que no sirvieron más que para pulirle aun más en su propio estilo, y aun cuando jamás pudieron practicar de lleno la afinidad elemental del chico al no poseer su elemento ella misma. Hikari se las había empañado para que el joven fuera lo suficientemente diestro con el Fuuton.

Una vez terminado de empacar y de recolectar toda su pertenencia de su rustico hogar, el par no tardo en dirigirse a la salida del distrito con tal de dirigirse al probablemente consternado Hokage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**arutobi no sabia que decir a la hora de la verdad cuando frente a el se presentaron el fruto de sus ultimas pesadillas, Hikari finalmente había aparecido de su encierro en el distrito Namikaze para finalmente reaparecer ante el con el único objetivo de explicarle la situación, al principio estuvo reluctante de creer si realmente todo esto fue tan solo para entrenar al chico para el futuro venidero como "guardián" de las herederas Hyuuga, pero decidió no ahondar mas en el asunto, ya bastantes dolores de cabeza tenia con el consejo debido a esta situación. Por lo menos ahora tenía una confirmación de lo que para su molestia, los Hyuuga habían estado respondiendo desde el primer día.

Sin más palabras que dirigirse la mujer no tardo en disculparse ante el Hokage, antes de partir junto con el muchacho en dirección de su hogar. Mañana Naruto finalmente se adentraba a la academia Ninja que para consternación del joven, había empezado un mes atrás por exigencia de algunos miembros del consejo liderado por Danzo, con tal de "atrasar" al chico lo mas posible. Lastima que el joven esta lo suficientemente preparado como para entrar finalmente a la institución después de presentar y aprobar los exámenes apropiados.

Al principio Sarutobi no pudo creer que el chico fallase a propósito en la mayoría de ellos, más aun cuando su habilidad resaltaba a la vista de cualquier ojo experimentado. Más comprendía que cada uno de los chicos actuales tenía su forma de ser a pesar de lo que se les exigía. Pasó el detalle por alto y decidió otorgarle la entrada, con tal de que ingresase de inmediato a la institución, solo para que el chico en la forma más irrespetuosa posible, rechazara la oferta con tal de poder prepararse para el día siguiente.

Hikari frunció el seño por un segundo, más Sarutobi solo pudo sonreír al ver que Naruto en definitiva, a pesar de ser aun más respetuoso y cortes de lo habitual, aun continuaba siendo el mismo. Después de todo, Naruto podía decirle como se le antojase, ya que viniendo de él, un insulto podía ser considerado un halago en vez de falsas palabras de cortesía.

Al marcharse los dos seres de su presencia, Sarutobi no tardo en suspirar resignado al ver que sus opositores no tardaron en saltar hacia él con tal de que el chico fuese examinado más a fondo. Tristemente para el Hokage, sus dos compañeros de equipo, apoyaron la noción de que Naruto debía ser vigilado por los momentos. Gracias al cielo, solo se exigió que un Anbu confiable estuviese pisando la sombra del chico con tal de descubrir realmente su verdadero rostro. Y Sarutobi tenía al candidato exacto para ese puesto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**alvaje, es la palabra que puede aplicarse al encuentro amoroso que tuvieron los dos lideres al finalmente reencontrarse esa noche, de hecho Hikari nunca espero que de la nada al hombre que ella misma había sometido a su poder, dominase toda la situación desde un comienzo, satisfaciendo a la mujer de que al menos, las cosas habían cambiado para mejor en su ámbito marital, ya que la separación en vez de debilitar, lo único que había logrado era incrementar el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro.

Su única preocupación, era si el sello de silencio que coloco en la habitación con apuro, realmente había cumplido su prometido. Ya que de lo contrario, no podría darles la cara a sus hijos por el resto de su vida al demostrar un acto tan… privado ante lo que ella consideraba, sus aun frágiles oídos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os jóvenes de la familia por su parte no pudieron sentirse mas decepcionados al descubrir que Naruto, había decidido no encararlos por este día, alegando que no estaba en condiciones de recibirlos apropiadamente. La siempre calma Hinata incluso había perdido por un instante las esperanzas de recuperar al chico que finalmente robaba sus sueños.

Solo para descubrir con sorpresa que en la puerta de cada una de sus habitaciones, el chico ya había dejado una nota explicando las verdaderas razones por las cuales aun no se presentaría ante ellos. Para el horror de Hinata, el chico fue demasiado explicito en lo que concernía a su higiene personal, por lo que no pudo evitar desmayarse al imaginarse exactamente que estaba haciendo Naruto en estos momentos en el baño.

A la mañana siguiente el chico para sorpresa de todos, los espero en la puerta con una reluciente vestimenta nueva que demostraba su condición de "guardián", la parte superior de su Kimono era sin dudas de un ligero color anaranjado similar al que usaba cuando residía en la mansión, pero a diferencia de su versión anterior este traje portaba mangas un poco mas largas que su brazo con tal de cubrir sus manos al momento de la verdad. Además de enfatizar al publico la noción de que el chico poseía brazos mucho mas largos que los usuales. La parte inferior de su Kimono era tan negra como el petróleo, de hecho asombro a los jóvenes el ver que el chico finalmente utilizaba un color distinto al naranja, por lo que omitieron el largo cabello vendado que yacía enroscado en el cuello del chico. Hinata corrió de inmediato a recibirlo como se merecía, derribándolo en el acto al arrojar su cuerpo sobre el muy sorprendido muchacho, Hanabi aunque algo dudosa, no tardo en seguirle la corriente a su hermana mayor con tal de emular lo que ella consideraba una bienvenida apropiada. Neji por su parte mantuvo su compostura mientras sonreía ligeramente ante el regreso del chico, mas sus ojos ostentaban unas ansias de batalla que nunca antes había sentido.

Le complacía verlo de nuevo, pero lo que realmente deseaba era medir sus fuerzas con el chico con tal de ver cuanto realmente había crecido. Sin embargo eso tendría que esperar a que Hinata finalmente lo dejase libre con tal de que Naruto pueda batallar con el. Naruto por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el rostro de Hinata hundirse en su cuello mientras ella lloraba a todo pulmón el regreso del chico. Ignoro las sensaciones que su cuerpo le enviaba a medida de que el abrazo se ahondaba entre los dos, mientras sonreía satisfecho al ver que una pequeña niña intentaba en vano abrazarlos a ambos desde afuera con tal de ser incluida en la muestra de cariño.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto! – comento Hinata pasiva mientras ligeramente se separaba del chico con tal de darle algo de espacio personal. Naruto acepto la oferta mas no se separo demasiado de la chica para cuando la niña que luchaba por ser integrada hacia poco, se había detenido de golpe para examinarlo de frente con curiosidad. – También me hiciste falta Hina-chan. – Alego sincero el chico, antes de recibir una tonelada de intento asesino por parte de su hermano. – Oh… jejeje digo, los extrañe a todos… no solo a ella… Tiempo sin verte Neji, veo que has crecido mucho… y en más de una forma. – agrego sonriente el chico mientras miraba directamente a los ojos al joven Hyuuga que orgulloso le miraba desde mas arriba. – Lo mismo digo Naruto, estoy ansioso por medir nuestras fuerzas en combate. – El rubio solo alzo sus cejas en señal de curiosidad al ver que por alguna razón, la forma en que Neji había escogido sus palabras, fueron inusualmente parecidas a las que diría Rock Lee, claro, en un tono de voz más sereno y con la ausencia del teorema de las flamas de juventud en ellas. Neji al comprender su error, solo pudo sonrojarse avergonzado y con algo de frustración solo pudo comentar. – No preguntes… - mientras en su cabeza pensaba con claridad, cuan contagiosas podían ser las palabras que Lee escogía a la hora de querer enfrentarse en combate con alguien interesante.

Naruto decidió pasarlo por alto para así prestarle atención a la ahora enojada pequeña que molesta por ser dejada a un lado, fruncía el seño de manera forzosa. – Je lo siento pequeña, tu debes ser Hana-chan… es un placer ver que has crecido mucho Hanabi… me alegra mucho verte también. – Exclamo sereno el chico mientras lentamente envolvía en un suave abrazo a la ahora extasiada niña, que con tan solo olfatear un momento su olor, había olvidado todo el enojo que hasta hace poco expresaba con tanta vehemencia. Contenta correspondió el abrazo para así sorprender al rubio con las palabras más terroríficas que haya escuchado en su vida. -¡MIO! – dijo ella con algo de dominancia mientras intentaba en vano de alejar al rubio de la inquisidora y serena mirada de su hermana mayor. Naruto nunca supo que desde ahora el se convertiría en el fruto de muchas peleas entre Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga.

- Ejem. – La estruja por el chico se detuvo de inmediato al ver que en la entrada un seriamente agotado Hiashi, y una muy sonriente Hikari observaban con algo de desdicha que ambas hijas pareciesen presentar atracción por el chico. Hiashi esperaba fuera algo momentáneo, mientras que Hikari jamás espero que el destino le entregase esta carta. Sabia que el ser madre seria un dolor de cabeza, pero esto era demasiado. - ¡Creo que es hora de marcharnos a clases! Naruto, a partir de hoy comenzara tu labor como Guardián de las herederas, pero debido a que asistirás a clases en la misma aula gracias a los resultados de tus exámenes, puedes acompañarla a la luz publica sin problema alguno, pero debes comprender que una vez alcanzado el rango Chuunin, pasaras a ser su sombra, y no tendrás permitido el hablar directamente con ella a menos que se te diga lo contrario. – Hinata frunció el seño por un segundo, solo para pasar por alto que por lo que seria un largo tiempo, Naruto estaría obligado a acompañarla a todos los lugares, excluyendo algunos claro esta. -

- Entiendo Padre… he estado entrenando por mucho tiempo con tal de cumplir con este rol. Espero no decepcionarlos tanto a ustedes como a mi mismo. – El chico lentamente se irguió con tal de posarse ahora al lado de Hikari con tal de entregarle el colgante humano que ahora portaba en el cuello. Hanabi de mala gana libero al chico solo a cambio de que el joven prometiera el regresar para jugar con ella hasta que no tuviese mas energías, lo cual el gustoso acepto al no tener mas oportunidad. Hinata solo sonrió comprensiva al ver que su hermana solo consideraba a Naruto un nuevo compañero de juegos, mas aun así no pudo evitar el sentirse algo incomoda con las palabras "mió" que su pequeña hermanita había dicho con anterioridad. – Hasta luego… Imouto-chan, Padre… Madre. – reverenciando con respeto antes de marcharse, Naruto procedió a acompañar tanto a Neji como a Hinata en el camino que les guiaría directamente a su institución, dejando atrás a un par de preocupados padres que no podían evitar el pensar como le iría al rubio al descubrir algunas cosas en lo concerniente a la vida de Hinata.

Mientras tanto Naruto no dejaba de apreciar la aldea nuevamente, de hecho pareciese que en su ausencia el lugar había incluso crecido mucho más, aun cuando algunas cosas parecían ser curiosamente más pequeñas de lo que recordaba. – Naruto….Kun, que hiciste en todo este tiempo que has estado apartado, de hecho ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto serena la joven Hyuuga mientras intentaba discernir cuanto ha cambiado realmente su rubio hermanastro. El por su parte solo pensó bien su respuesta, a sabiendas de que había prometido a su madre jamás revelar, el donde estuvo morando por todo un año. – Estuvimos alojados en las profundidades del bosque que rodea a la aldea, viviendo a la intemperie mientras entrenábamos día y noche con tal de convertirme en alguien digno de protegeros Hinata-hime. – Contesto sereno y educado el chico, asombrando en el acto a sus acompañantes ante el obvio cambio de aptitud del rubio. – ¿Oye Naruto, no es necesario que actúes de esa forma ante nosotros, nadie mas esta viendo? – pregono Neji al ver que por alguna razón ese tono monocorde en su joven hermanastro no parecían naturales en lo absoluto. Más aun porque parecía crear distancia entre ellos. - ¡Lo lamento Neji-San, pero es parte de mi labor el dirigirme apropiadamente a los miembros de la familia con la debida educación, es parte de mi trabajo! – Contesto serio Naruto para enfatizar que definitivamente tomaría su trabajo con seriedad. - ¡En ese caso si yo lo ordeno deberías obedecerme no es así! – Comento Hinata con mesura con tal de medir hasta donde podría manipular a Naruto como lo hacia su madre.

El chico pensó por un segundo antes de responder sincero. – Mientras su petición no ponga en peligro su vida y reputación, no habrá queja alguna de mi parte Hinata-Hime. – Exclamo sereno el chico, intentando hacerles comprender que en público, era su labor el que se dirigiese a ellos de esta manera. Hinata y Neji guardaron silencio por un instante al comprender que por mucho que le pidiesen, o le ordenasen en el caso de la chica, el rubio no dejaría a un lado la cortesía con tal de cumplir con la labor que le habían otorgado.

Eso al menos hasta que Neji no tardo en desatar sus palabras. – Ya veremos cuanto dura esa cortesía para cuando llegues a la institución, Naruto. – Comento frío el chico al recordar lo que tanto él como Hinata tenían que experimentar diariamente. La aludida al solo recordar tales cosas no pudo mas que fruncir ligeramente el seño al recordar sus vivencias diarias en la academia. De hecho, hubiese deseado que Naruto no tuviese que pasar por ello. El rubio solo les miro expectante de que aclararan lo que sucedía, solo para dar un pequeño respingo ante la cantidad de intento asesino que pudo sentir a su espalda, en el momento en que se acerco a los Hyuuga para preguntarles a que se referían en especifico.

Lentamente se dio vuelta solo para ser recibido por un silencio abrumador cuando una gran cantidad de chicas y algunos chicos, le observaban celosos ante la situación en la que estaba involucrado. Al principio los intrusos solo le examinaron de pies a cabeza, examinándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, solo para mirar aterrado como algunas de las chicas parecían desear matarlo por estar cerca de los dos Hyuuga.

Eso y que algunas aun no quitaban sus ojos de encima de su anatomía, lo cual sinceramente ya lo estaba incomodando. – Lamento ser descortés, pero están interrumpiendo el camino hacia la academia, me temo que si no se apartan del camino, no podremos llegar a clases como es debido. – inquirió Naruto en un tono monocorde y educado, sorprendiendo incluso a Neji, por cuan frío sonó el chico al emitir tales palabras. - ¿Quién lo dice? – Grito alguien desde atrás de la pequeña muchedumbre, logrando vociferar el pensamiento de muchos presentes. El rubio por su parte solo dio un paso adelante y extendió ligeramente su instinto asesino con tal de hacer retroceder a los más osados del grupo. – Lo digo yo, ¡Uzumaki Naruto, Guardián de Hyuuga Hinata! Heredera al trono de la Familia Hyuuga. – Exclamo serio el chico logrando dispersar ligeramente a la multitud, que impresionadas de su instinto asesino, no tardaron en abrirle paso al chico con tal de evitar lo que posiblemente podría ser un problema asegurado.

- ¡Gracias por su comprensión! Hinata-hime, Neji-San, por favor continuemos nuestro camino. – enfatizo el chico mientras espero a que sus dos hermanastros le siguiesen el juego y avanzaran silentes frente a el, mientras el cumplía con su labor y custodiaba con recelo a ambos jóvenes. La multitud de chicos solo se quedo pasmada por un segundo, antes de continuar con su camino en dirección a la academia, esperando de tener alguna oportunidad de encontrarse a los Hyuuga sin su "escolta" personal.

Lastima que esa petición solo seria posible para con Neji, para los tarados que no hayan prestado atención al discurso de Naruto. Mientras tanto, el ahora extrañamente largo camino a clases parecía estar peculiarmente más monótono y angustioso de lo normal. Al menos hasta que Naruto abrió su boca para susurrar algunas preguntas. - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Porque todos parecían querer destrozarme miembro por miembro tan solo por dirigirles la palabra. – Hinata dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo hablar de manera normal ante ellos. Aun cuando se suponía no debía hacerlo, lo cual no tardo en forjar una sonrisa en sus labios. – Neji-niisan, es uno de los chicos más populares en la academia, por lo que tiene un extenso club de admiradores y pretendientes que celan y alejan a cualquier competencia posible, incluso miembros del mismo sexo de niisan, por mi parte, tengo un club similar de pretendientes que esperan la oportunidad de que fije mis ojos en ellos, con la esperanza de escogerlos como mi pareja. – Expreso serena la chica mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Naruto por un instante, había dejado caer su mascara tan solo para mostrar un rostro horrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar. – ¿Ósea que hay hombres que consideran a Neji atractivo? – soltó burlón el rubio tan solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza por parte de su hermanastro, que por algunos segundos, pensó que realmente el chico había cambiado para mejor. Hinata por su parte solo pudo soltar una ligera carcajada al ver que en definitivo, Naruto seguiría siendo el mismo, sin importar cuanto entrenase. Ella decidió seguir la corriente del juego por los momentos. – La verdad si, incluso algunos han sido tan osados como para proponerle… - La chica jamás pudo terminar sus palabras, para cuando la mano rápida de su hermano había tapado su boca con tal de que jamás pronunciase esas horrendas palabras cuando salían de boca de miembros de su mismo sexo.

- ¡Jamás digas eso! Nunca… Ni siquiera en broma. – Expreso monocorde el chico mientras miraba suplicante a la chica, que en vano intentaba contener una escueta carcajada provocada por su sufrimiento. – No sabia que nadabas en esa dirección Neji. - susurro sereno Naruto mientras pestañeaba ligeramente al chico con tal de aterrarlo aun mas. Lastima que el único resultado que pudo obtener, fue un golpe aun más fuerte sobre su ya maltrecha cabeza. – De acuerdo, ya entendí… no es necesario abrirme la cabeza para comprender que no te agradan esas bromas… Cielos, has perdido el humor desde que la ultima vez que me fui… pensándolo mejor, no recuerdo que tuvieses sentido del humor para empezar. – Neji lo único que hizo fue bufar indignado ante el tema a conversar, por lo que decidió el uso de su arma mas eficaz hasta ahora conocida, la técnica del hielo.

Hinata y Naruto se carcajearon un poco más a expensas del chico, tan solo para seguir caminando en dirección de una ahora visible academia, que por mas que lo intentase, no podía evitar el colocar nervioso al rubio al ser su primera vez en ella. Al menos hasta que Neji decidió el hacer un poco más difíciles las cosas. – Aquí nos separamos, mi turno comienza en menos de cinco minutos, y ya he perdido mucho tiempo hasta ahora, espero que cuides a Hinata muy bien Naruto, y si sobrevives a esta locura llamada academia, nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo, hay alguien que quiero presentarte. – Comento serio el chico antes de partir saltando en dirección a los tejados, con tal de acelerar aun más su paso rumbo a su aula de clases, dejando adrede por unos minutos a solas a los dos jóvenes, con tal de que aclarasen algunas cosas.

Hinata no pudo estar mas satisfecha por esto, de hecho esperaba el poder estar un momento a solas con Naruto para poder explicarle lo que ocurría en la academia últimamente. Mas aun cuando existía un gran malentendido con respecto a ella y uno de los alumnos de su clase. O al menos eso intento hasta que un par de chicas de su misma edad no tardaron en acercarse a ella con tal de declararle la guerra nuevamente como hacían diariamente en la entrada de la institución.

- HINATA… ESTA VEZ NO PERDERE ANTE TI Y DEFINITIVAMENTE LLAMARE LA ATENCION DE SASUKE-KUN. – Grito emocionada una chica de rosado cabello y roja vestimenta, que corría hacia la Hyuuga de manera errática al tener a su lado a su exacta misma velocidad a una despampánate rubia de vestimenta atrevida que mostraba su silueta al mundo, mientras que sus piernas e intimidad estaban cubiertas por un muy apretado vendaje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. – EN TUS SUEÑOS SAKURA, SASUKE SERA TODO MIO, Y NI TU FRENTOTA, NI LOS ATERRADORES OJOS DE HINATA IMPEDIRAN QUE TRIUNFE AL FINAL. -

- INO-BUNTA… -

- BAKEMONO. -

- ¡Disculpen lamento interrumpir tan entretenido espectáculo! Pero la señorita y yo intentábamos tener una conversación incluso antes de que fuéramos tan groseramente interrumpidos. – Comento Naruto con monotonía, regresando su mascara de seria convicción a su rostro. Entristeciendo nuevamente a Hinata ante lo que ella creía, seria la razón por la cual Naruto podría odiarla si no era bien explicado.

Las nuevas chicas mientras tanto, intentaron gritar enojadas por la forma en como les había hablado, tan solo para mirar sorprendidas de que como es usual, el chico que pronunciaba esas palabras no estaba presente en esos instantes, de hecho ninguna de ellas conocía a este joven que por alguna razón, parecía venir a competir en contra del Uchiha por el mejor parecido del grado escolar. Situación que Ino no tardo en aprovechar al acercarse al joven con tal de averiguar con más ahínco.

- ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, pero tu puedes llamarme, querida! – comento coqueta la chica mientras examinaba a Naruto con su vista, con tal de ver si todo lo que el chico portaba encima era real y no una ilusión del "otro" pretendiente de la jovencita. Naruto se mantuvo inamovible de su posición, aun cuando esta chica estaba violando con creces su espacio personal sin respeto alguno. De hecho, mirando de reojo a Hinata pudo observar extrañado que su casi siempre calmada hermanastra estaba a punto de estallar por el atrevimiento de esta rubia, por lo cual decidió ponerle fin antes de que algo malo ocurriese y el fuese culpado de incompetencia en su labor.

Gracias al cielo, esa intervención vino por parte de la joven de cabello rosa, que aunque algo sonrojada por su presencia, no tardo en recriminar a su compañera de ser altamente infiel al club de Sasuke Uchiha. – Que vergüenza Ino, no puedes ver a un chico bien parecido porque de inmediato te arrojas sobre el sin respetarle en lo absoluto, además te apuesto a que es otro Henge de Kiba con tal de impresionar a Hinata para que sea su novia y no la de Sasuke. – esgrimió Sakura con algo de calma al ver que su mejor amiga había optado por acosar a alguien que probablemente ni siquiera era real, o al menos eso pensó hasta que el chico ante ella pareciese haber perdido el alma ante lo que había escuchado, ya que su piel había perdido todo su color.

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar lo que había dicho Sakura, sabia que de hecho si no explicaba esto pronto, Naruto lo tomaría en serio y no querría. - ¡Entiendo! Hyuuga-Hime, no sabia que había obtenido pareja en mi ausencia, mis más sinceras felicitaciones. – Comento Naruto mientras sonreía con su mascara, a pesar de que sabia que lo mas probable es que Hinata pudiese ver a través de ella. Después de todo, ella fue quien compartió mas tiempo con el en la residencia. Por lo que su rostro era algo muy fácil de leer para ella a diferencia de su madre, que se enfocaba más en el lenguaje corporal.

Hinata dio un respingo ante lo que había escuchado, de hecho ella jamás había esperado que Naruto lo tomase de esta forma, nunca antes le había llamado por su apellido, y ahora que lo había hecho sinceramente lo detestaba.

Sakura de inmediato detecto la tensión en el ambiente y pudo identificar que efectivamente, el chico de cabello rubio y rostro marcado, no era un Henge de Kiba con tal de impresionar a Hinata. De hecho, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse aun más al descubrir que en efecto el chico era real, pero más aun ante la pena que sentía al ver que probablemente había ocasionado verdaderos problemas a Hinata.

- Ano… no es que quiera interrumpir más de la cuenta, pero seas quien seas, Hinata no tiene novio alguno, solo pretendientes… Aunque nadie sabe si Sasuke-kun realmente la considera solo una amiga. – comento serena la pelirosa mientras lentamente se inclinaba en señal de disculpas ante la extraña pareja. Con tal de retirarse de allí lo mas posible y darles la privacidad que habían interrumpido con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué dices Sakura, como puedes poner en duda las cosas, Hinata es la única chica a la cual Sasuke-kun le dirige la palabra, a nosotras ni siquiera nos saluda por cortesía? – Comento Ino de lleno, rompiendo la poca enmienda que había logrado Sakura con sus palabras, la aludida no pudo evitar sentirse estupida tan solo por ser su mejor amiga en estos momentos. – INO-BUNTA, QUE NO COMPRENDES QUE ELLOS DOS QUIEREN PRIVACIDAD. – Reclamo enojada la pelirosa antes de arrastrar a una confundida rubia con ella en dirección a su aula educativa, o al menos eso parecía que hacían antes de esconderse en el lugar más cercano con tal de descubrir que ocurría en estos momentos.

Naruto no le dio tiempo a su hermanastra de explicarse, de hecho evito mirarla directamente a su rostro y serio pregono. – Debemos entrar a clases Hyuuga-Hime, no puedo permitir que la heredera llegue tarde a clases por mi culpa… seria imperdonable. – Hinata de nuevo dio un respingo al ver que Naruto estaba siendo tan frió con ella, de hecho todas las palabras que tenia en su garganta con tal de explicar este mal entendido se habían ahogado en inseguridades, al no saber si el chico creería realmente lo que ella diría. – Hai. – respondió ella en voz baja antes de continuar el camino en dirección a su aula educativa.

- Naruto Kun, por favor déjame explicarte antes de que tomes decisiones apresuradas. – comento ella en voz baja mientras se adentraban a la academia. Naruto no le respondió por varios minutos, antes de detenerla en la puerta con tal de aclarar algunas cosas.

- Cuando no estemos rodeados por oídos curiosos… podremos discutir esto con normalidad… por ahora lo único que puedo saber es que mi hermana ha conseguido pareja en el tiempo en el cual no estuve presente. – Cuando la puerta se abrió Umino Iruka no pudo evitar aterrarse ante la escena que pudo vislumbrar ante sus ojos. De hecho el nuevo alumno, que no era más que otro que el antiguo portador del Kyuubi no Kitsune, había sido abofeteado con fuerza por la siempre serena y calma Hinata, que parecía destrozada por lo que sea el chico le ha dicho. Por un instante intento reprenderlo, mas una pequeña lagrima que escapo del ojo derecho del rubio había tomado tanto a Hinata como a Iruka desprevenidos, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, el rubio por su parte lo único que hizo fue disculparse por la escena, e inclinándose hacia Hinata, decidió partir del lugar con el único objetivo de alejarse de lo que sea ha ocurrido en este lugar.

Hinata no hizo amago de detenerle, de hecho solo decidió entrar en el aula sin siquiera mirar a sus amigos al rostro, debido a que cualquier mirada pudiese desatar que ella perdiese el poco esfuerzo que hacia por no llorar en publico. Naruto por su parte solo maldijo su suerte para cuando alcanzando la puerta que lo libraría de esta pesadilla llamada academia, perdía toda posibilidad de huir cuando la campana sonaba estruendosa, anunciando que las clases habían comenzado finalmente. Resignado a su destino, decidió cerrar los ojos por un instante, ignorando el sentimiento de que el profesor aun lo estaba observando atento desde la puerta del salón.

Lentamente retrocedió hasta el lugar donde su nuevo docente se encontraba con tal de presentarse apropiadamente a el, antes de ser anunciado a toda la clase. Además de claro entregarle los papeles concernientes a sus calificaciones con tal de que los examinase por el mismo. Iruka frunció el seño al reconocer que el chico había entrado a duras penas a la academia, mas aun así todo el papeleo era legal y estaba en regla, mas tarde podría entregarlo en la dirección con tal sea corroborado por el director como era la rutina. Mientras tanto lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que el chico mejoraría con el pasar del tiempo y una instrucción apropiada claro esta. Lentamente se dirigió junto con el chico al centro de la clase, presentándole a todos al joven ante la mirada curiosa de cada chico y chica presente. Al principio no hubo problema alguno, de hecho le extraño que Hinata ni siquiera alzase su rostro para reconocer al chico, logrando llamar la atención tanto de Sakura como de Ino por el acto. En las afueras de la institución parecía mucho mas enérgica por hablar con el. De hecho algo tuvo que haber pasado en el corto tiempo que conversaron fuera de su rango de escucha como para que la siempre calma y sensible Hinata hubiese optado por hacer con este chico, lo que nunca había hecho con él algunas veces insolente Kiba.

Iruka le pidió a Naruto que por favor dijese algo personal que quisiera compartir con la clase, logrando finalmente llamar la atención de Hinata, que alzo ligeramente sus ojos tan solo para encontrarse con la mirada profunda del rubio inquiriéndole por completo. Ella sabia que si llegase a esquivar su mirada, el jamás se lo perdonaría en esos momentos, ya que le había tomado mucho valor el admitir que sinceramente tenían que hablar, por lo que se lo comunicaba sereno por medio de los órganos mas importantes del clan Hyuuga, sus ojos. Ella asintió ligeramente, gesto que solo fue observado por algunos chicos presentes. Entre ellos la mirada atenta del Uchiha y la enojada del Inuzuka.

Sakura e Ino se miraron la una a la otra al ver que las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes a partir de ahora. Más nunca esperaron la bomba que soltaría el chico al hablar por primera vez frente a la clase entera.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto… y yo soy el Guardián de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga… es un placer conocerlos. -

_**Continuara…**_

_**Que les parece, estoy satisfecho con la calidad de algunos reviews que me han dejado en esta historia, y aunque algunos de nuevo me han pedido que acorte mas los capítulos. Debo decirles que al menos por ahora, no será posible ya que estos serán tanto, largos como cortos, según sea el desarrollo del capitulo. **_

_**Para los que desean saber mi horario de actualización, me es muy difícil decirles, ya que sinceramente me es bastante difícil el balancear todas las historias que tengo hasta ahora, sin terminar olvidando una en el proceso. (Como la de Dragon Ball… que tengo meses sin actualizar) **_

_**Ahora existe algo que me gustaría pedirles a cambio, y ese no es más que su más sincera opinión: **_

_**¿Voy muy lento con la trama?**_

_**¿Voy demasiado rápido?**_

_**¿Te agrada el desarrollo de la misma?**_

_**¿Si pudieras que me "exigirías" pusiera en la trama?**_

_**¿SI pudieras que me pedirías amablemente, cambiase de la trama?**_

_**¿Qué detalle te agradaría ver ocurra en la vida de los personajes?**_

_**¿Y claro, que parejas prefieres se realicen en la trayectoria del mismo? **_

_**El porque de estas preguntas es sencillo, es mi primera historia de Naruto, y quiero al menos desarrollarla lo mejor posible, para así con la experiencia que obtenga de esta, pueda publicar la otra versión (en realidad la primera que pensé pero esta me agrado mas por lo que la otra se quedo en mi disco duro acumulando polvo virtual.) Si ya les he comentado, esa será una trama Crossover, donde utilizare dos Doujutsu de un Manganime diferente (Basilisck) y un personaje incluso mas icono de los Ninja que cualquier personaje creado por Kishimoto, el cual se encargara de entrenar y criar a Naruto desde que era un pequeño bebe. ¿Qué quien es este sujeto, al que tan profanamente declaro incluso mas icono de los ninja que a todo el manganime de Naruto completo, pues no es mas nadie que el protagonista de uno de mis juegos favoritos, Llamado Ryu Hayabusa, miembro de la familia de los Dragones, y claro Protagonista indiscutible de Ninja Gaiden. **_

_**Ahora también una Votación esta disponible para nombrar al "limite sanguíneo" de Naruto, que hasta los momentos no es mas que una forma de encubrir la influencia de los cambios del Kyuubi sobre el chico, mas al final de cuentas es algo que puede activar y desactivar como cualquier limite de sangre. Por lo que les pregunto al no tener idea de cómo llamarlo en japonés… o tan siquiera en español.**_

_**¿Qué nombre le pondrías tú? **_

_**Así como tienen la capacidad para agregarme a favoritos, o historias en alerta, pueden tener la capacidad de darme un poco de su vida para decirme su opinión sobre lo que escribo… ¿Porque?… Porque así mi ego se emociona y puedo actualizar más rápido. Además que claro, si saben hacer bien el review, podré aprender que no les agrada que haga o que errores cometo para evitar repetirlos. **_

_**Oh y en caso de que no lo hallan notado (un lector despistado me confundió con una chica) SOY UN CHICO… DEJEN REVIEW, ya que yo me mato días escribiendo mientras que ustedes solo gastaran unos minutos… atentamente. **_

_**ShiroWolfmanK**_

_**Post Data: **_

_**Si quieren comunicarse conmigo vía correo electrónico (es raro cuando me conecto al MSN debido a que no tengo Internet.) En mi Perfil no solo pueden averiguar que otras cosas he publicado, (CHEQUENLO, PORQUE ME HE PERCATADO QUE ALGUNOS SE SORPRENDEN DE VER A DONDE PUBLICO) Sino que pueden sustraer mi correo electrónico y enviarme personalmente su opinión o el porque desean contactarse conmigo por correo, ya que quienes me han dejado sus correos en un review, se han olvidado que la pagina los borra automáticamente si no son publicados donde debe ser. **_


	5. conociendo a uzumaki Naruto

_**Este capitulo esta mas corto de lo usual, ademas de que no le he pasado el beta ni lo he corregido, por favor disculpen los errores hasta que pueda corregirlos. Si pueden lean las notas de autor al final del relato.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Conozcan a Naruto Uzumaki.**_

**E**n el momento en que el chico termino sus palabras, una inesperada oleada de risas azoto el salón como si el acto más cómico del mundo se hubiese presentado frente a ellos.

De hecho nadie esperaba que el nuevo chico tuviese tales tendencias suicidas al declararse de la noche a la mañana, "protector" de la chica mas popular del grado. Más aun cuando a la especulación pública se rumoreaba era la pareja del chico más poderoso y guapo de la academia.

Kiba no podía dejar de reírse al ver que semejante enano proclamaba tal estatuto sin prueba que le corroborase, de hecho comenzaba a sentir simpatía por el chico, ya que al menos tenia el coraje para hacer un movimiento arriesgado aun cuando tenia todo en su contra, ya al menos se había ganado algunos puntos en su agenda, por el simple hecho de haberlo hecho reír.

El problema era que el rostro del chico se mantuvo tan firme como el acero a pesar de las burlas que el salón profesaba en su contra. Situación que irremediablemente llamo la atención del profesor asignado. – _Este chico esta entrenado en el manejo de la ira, puede que su exclamación no sea del todo falsa. – _pensó para si mismo Umino Iruka mientras intentaba en vano controlar a sus alumnos.

Lastima que Ryuji, el buscapleitos del salón y obvio acosador de la heredera Hyuuga, había decidido en ese momento, filtrar toda su frustración en el joven de cabello rubio. Ya suficiente tenia con competir en contra del Uchiha y del Inuzuka, pero ahora otro don nadie deseaba interponerse entre el y su objetivo. No podía esperar a que el receso iniciase para arreglar su rostro con una rápida intervención de sus puños.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**asuke por su parte solo observo al chico con una ceja ligeramente arqueada en señal de interés, este chico nuevo parecía ser otro idiota que intentaba en vano proclamarse novio de la única chica en todo el instituto que no le acosaba por su apellido. Mas al mismo tiempo, el que no reaccionara agresivamente a las burlas y carcajadas dirigidas a el, habían llamado la atención del Uchiha, al menos Ryuji cumpliría un papel imprescindible en descubrir si este mocoso seria de utilidad, o como siempre, no seria mas que un simple fracaso como los demás han sido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**akura observo atenta tal espectáculo, de hecho ella fue una de las pocas que no se había reído hasta mas no dar por las palabras del chico, no porque no las encontrase graciosas, sino porque por alguna razón, este nuevo alumno no se desplazaba como sus compañeros, de hecho algunos de sus movimientos eran casi tan sutiles como los de su amado Sasuke-kun.

Tal vez no era tan poderosa como Hinata en el área física, pero la joven Haruno podía darle una dura batalla a la Hyuuga en el área mental, donde por un muy ligero margen, Sakura aun poseía la ventaja. Hinata era inteligente, eso no podría dudarlo, pero ella poseía una memoria fotográfica que le otorgaba una ventaja en el área teórica.

Quizás eso explicaba el porque su frente era tan amplia… de hecho ella no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza ante su propio comentario, el hecho de que no fuese la mejor en el aula causaba un gran daño en la ya flagelada autoestima de la chica. Si bien gracias a la amistad de Ino había aprendido a ignorar los comentarios y las burlas, muy dentro de si ella no podía dejar de verse como una horrible chica con una enorme frente, su pecho parecía no desarrollarse al mismo paso que el de sus compañeras, sus caderas aun no comenzaban a redondearse como las de Ino, de hecho poseía una figura aun infantil a su parecer.

Quizás es por eso que Sasuke rechaza constantemente sus avances, tal vez si fuese más femenina podría ser mas atractiva para el, de hecho estaba segura que era la personalidad amable y femenina de Hinata lo que habían logrado que el chico entablara amistad con ella.

Probablemente si este chico nuevo resulta ser alguien cercano para Hinata, el terminaría por alejar a la peligrosamente bella Hyuuga de Sasuke, logrando otorgarle la oportunidad de fijar su vista en alguien mas, con suerte seria ella en vez de otra joven…

De nuevo su cabeza bajo un par de centímetros hasta fijarse en la madera de su escritorio en obvia señal de depresión.

_Como si alguien se fijaría en mí con esta apariencia…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**mino Iruka es un profesor bastante paciente, el problema es que por lo general esa paciencia suele agotarse muy rápido después de ser ignorado reiteradas veces por su alumnado.

De hecho ya habían transcurrido precisamente unos cinco minutos desde que había estado aclarando su garganta con tal de llamar la atención de los chicos. O al menos ese era su recurso hasta que su enojo dejo aflorar una técnica que inesperadamente funcionaba mejor que cualquier otro método.

Dejando que sus instintos le dominasen el hombre no tardo en gritar a los dolores de cabeza que tenia por alumnos, ignorante de que su cráneo había tomado una considerable dimensión, mientras en su sien y frente portaba gran cantidad de venas, que amenazaban con romperse si son presionadas un poco mas. – ¡CIERREN LA BOCA CUERDA DE INADAPTADOS! -

De hecho no era la primera vez que esta extraña técnica salía a relucir en clases, y aun cuando el era conciente de que le otorgaba una muy mala apariencia, también sabia que al menos podía intimidar un poco a sus alumnos por medio de tan tonto método.

Una vez aterradas las mentes infantiles a su cargo, decidió recuperar un poco su dignidad aclarando su garganta unos segundos antes de seguir con su clase.

- Por favor Naruto, toma el asiento libre en la parte posterior del salón y prepara tus libros para la lección que daré a continuación. – Argumento el profesor mientras examinaba al chico. Si bien sentía algo de rencor por el joven, no podía evitar el confiar en la palabra del Hokage al decir que el demonio que le arrebato a su familia había pasado a mejor vida gracias al sello que portaba en su estomago. De hecho se sentía algo culpable de creer en un momento que el niño podía ser peligroso.

_- Ningún demonio tiene la capacidad para derramar lágrimas, ya sean de tristeza, melancolía o felicidad… -_

El profesor regreso a su escritorio con rapidez, notando de inmediato que el chico en efecto no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, de hecho estaba observando fijamente a Hinata Hyuuga, como esperando a que esta le respondiese por alguna razón. El hombre de la cicatriz no pudo evitar suspirar de frustración al ver que otro chico se había unido al club de acosado… "Fans" de la reservada joven.

- Naruto por favor, no puedo continuar la clase si estas en medio de ella. – Dijo compasivo Iruka al comprender lo que era el estar enamorado de alguien que probablemente no te correspondería. Naruto por su parte solo giro su rostro un poco antes de responder. – Lo lamento Shishou, pero si no es mucha molestia, me agradaría el lugar que esta unos dos puestos por encima de Hinata-Hime, me temo que si no me tomo el trabajo en serio mi castigo será ejemplar. – Argumento en disculpas mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica buscando alguna señal de reproche, que de hecho nunca llego, sabiendo que tan cruel podrían llegar a ser sus padres si ellos desobedecieren a alguna de sus ordenes.

Este comentario no tardo en ser correspondido con una oleada de indignación por parte de los chicos, y unas cuantas carcajadas de burla por parte de algunos otros. Logrando despertar la ira en Ryuji, que en un acto de reclamación intento posar su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata con tal de reclamarla como suya ante el insolente enano. Ella por su parte no tardo en reconocer a su molesto perseguidor, por lo que intento de manera amable retirar el apéndice de su hombro, solo para encontrar que mientras mas intentaba retirarlo, el chico parecía imprimir mas fuerza en su agarre.

Si bien Hinata estaba preparándose para despachar al maleducado individuo, una pequeña oleada de instinto asesino interrumpió sus movimientos mientras llamaba la atención de todo el alumnado, consumiendo el salón en silencio al ver que las cosas estaban por empeorar en gran escala.

Ryuji se congelo por un segundo al sentir el frió acero de un Kunai presionarse en contra de su garganta, jamás en su vida alguien le había amenazado de tal forma, y que este desconocido se atreviese a retarlo a el, el autoproclamado "más poderoso de la institución" era un insulto que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Lastima que el intento por moverse y responder el ataque fue de inmediato detenido en seco cuando el arma cortó ligeramente su piel. – Puedo aceptar que te burles de mí, incluso que intentes golpearme o ridiculizarme, no me importa, he sido entrenado para no responder a ello, pero si vuelves a irrespetar la integridad física de Hinata-chan de esa forma, te juro que no me detendré en ejercer mis funciones como guardián. - Al rubio no le importo que su profesor incluso hubiese ejercido la misma acción en su contra, de hecho era comprensible que alguien que no le conociese reaccionase así al ver que amenaza la vida de otro estudiante.

De hecho solo por el simple acto de haber llegado a su espalda y tomado ventaja de su posición, solo hacían que el chico ganase respeto por las habilidades del sujeto. El podría estar acostumbrado a pelear en lugares abiertos, pero en este día pudo descubrir gracias a la mano restrictiva de su profesor en su hombro, que en un ambiente cerrado o pequeño, su velocidad era una gran desventaja si no podía maniobrar a gusto.

Su madre debía enterarse de esta debilidad con tal de corregirla cuanto antes con el debido entrenamiento.

- Naruto-kun, por favor… discúlpate por haber lastimado a Ryuji-san, no debiste haber usado un Kunai real para detenerlo. – pregono Hinata, que si bien expreso que desaprobaba el método. Sus mejillas y corazón decían con orgullo que estaba fascinada por las acciones del rubio, tal vez podrían estar peleados, pero eso no podía evitar que su corazón saltase de emoción ante la idea de que el la valoraba incluso mas que su reputación propia. Naruto cuidadosamente removió el arma del cuello del chico, mientras meticulosamente limpiaba con un pequeño paño la sangre del filo, Iruka no tardo en liberarlo de su agarre al ver que no había mas intento hostil en sus intenciones, y con mesura observo como el chico se arrodillaba sobre el suelo de madera con tal de obedecer las ordenes de la chica.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Ryuji-_san_, lamento lo ocurrido. – el hombre de la cicatriz pudo observar con claridad que aun cuando sus palabras demostraban respeto, su vista decía con claridad que no aceptaría que este acto se volviese a repetir, mensaje que el buscapleitos solo considero un reto.

Una vez terminada la escaramuza, el profesor decidió el posicionar a Naruto en el puesto por encima de Hinata, mientras que ubicaba lo más lejos posible a Ryuji, con tal de evitar que una pelea de esta magnitud se vuelva a presentar.

- _Sabia que el chiquillo seria un dolor de cabeza, pero esto rebasa los limites que había pensado. - _Pensó Iruka mientras regresaba a su puesto, con tal de iniciar una clase que hacia más de quince minutos debía haber estado corriendo. – _Justo cuando mas necesito a Mizuki, menos esta a mi lado para ayudarme. - _

- Muy bien clase, por favor todos guarden silencio – al finalizar su comentario, no dudo en soltar un poco de su instinto asesino, con tal de asustarlos ligeramente ante otra posible interrupción. Si bien solo se percibía como una presencia maligna e incomoda, servia al menos para ponerlos serios y en sus cabales. Lastima que el 5 de su instinto no parecía ser suficiente como para asustar en desmedida al Uchiha, a Hinata y al recién llegado dolor de cabeza. Al menos ellos ya obedecían sin necesidad de que eso ocurriese.

SPLAT

Iruka miro de inmediato en dirección de la pequeña explosión, solo para ver con fastidio que el chico conocido como Ryuji poseía su rostro lleno de tinta, al haber "misteriosamente" estallado su pluma de escribir. Solo le basto ver a la Hyuuga por un momento mirar con desaprobación al rubio para saber que su ahora confirmado dolor de cabeza, había sido el culpable.

_- Y lo peor es que no pude ver siquiera cuando logro hacerlo… tengo el presentimiento de que este será un monótonamente largo semestre. - _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os chicos jamás habían observado a su profesor salir de su clase a una velocidad incluso más rápida de la que ellos habían visto moverse a tutor alguno.

De hecho algunos podrían jurar que oyeron gritos lejanos en el pasillo que sonaban mucho a la palabra "aleluya".

¿Que pudo haber ocasionado que tal profesor conocido como Umino Iruka, saliese disparado a la sala del director con tal de "entregar los papeles" correspondientes a la transferencia de Naruto? Fuese ser una experiencia liberadora para el sujeto.

Bueno, al menos no lo entenderías si eres un alumno, los profesores en cambio comprendían la situación de su colega a la perfección. Tu también apreciarías cualquier momento libre, que tuvieses para alejarte de una ola de mocosos malcriados y creídos bajo tu tutoría, mas aun cuando estos chiquillos en especifico poseían la habilidad para enloquecerte con sus técnicas especiales.

De hecho el lema de la sala de profesores no era otro más que el pensamiento colectivo de los tutores de la institución.

"_**Si crees que ser ANBU es estresante, nunca has sido maestro.**_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**inata no sabía si sentirse orgullosa por el despliegue de Naruto, o si aun guardar rencor por lo ocurrido en el pasillo. De hecho ese simple pensamiento solo lograba que ella frunciese el seño con ligereza. No podía explicar porque su mano reacciono de esa forma al ver que la palabra "hermana" saliese de la boca del rubio.

Comenzaba a odiar esa definición entre ellos dos, y mientras más lo pensaba mas le remordía la conciencia el haberlo hecho. Se supone que ambos son hermanos de crianza, pero aun así ella no podía evitar enojarse cuando alguien intentaba clasificar este sentimiento dentro de ella hacia el chico como "amor fraternal". Si bien aun era demasiado joven e inexperimentada como para definir la diferencia entre los distintos tipos de amor.

Ella sabia dentro de si que lo que sentía al estar junto al rubio, era muy distinto a lo que sentía al estar al lado de Neji o Hanabi. Sabía que estaba mal que se estuviese comportando así con su hermano, pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos le agradaba la idea de solo estar a su lado como su hermana.

Comprendía que ella se sentía atraída hacia el en un sentido, el representaba lo opuesto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, y si bien aun con el pasar del tiempo el chico fue acoplándose a las tradiciones de su clan, ella no podía dejar de apreciar al chico: ruidoso, juguetón, alegre y bromista que era Naruto.

- ¿Hinata-hime, este es un buen lugar para comer no lo cree así? – argumento el rubio mientras examinaba el área alrededor de un inmenso árbol, mientras esperaba su respuesta, el no pudo evitar el verla fruncir el seño ante lo que acababa de decir. -¿Sucede algo Hinata-hime? – pregunto curioso.

Ella suspiro algo enojada de ver que el había regresado a referirse a ella como Hime, en ves de Chan, como lo había hecho al protegerla de Ryuji. – Aun sigo enojada contigo. – comento serena mientras esperaba que el reaccionase de alguna forma. – Se que prometí que hablaríamos del tema Hinata-hime, pero si volteas a ver podrás notar que no estamos precisamente solos. – Fiel a la palabra del chico ella no tardo en voltear con tal de notar la gran cantidad de ojos fijos en ella y su acompañante.

Por un momento olvido su educación y decidió darles la espalda mientras se dirigía a Naruto con tal de resolver este problema de una vez por todas. – Porque me tratas tan fríamente Naruto, hemos crecido juntos y he confiado en ti toda mi vida, por que no pudiste haber hecho lo mismo conmigo. – reclamo serena la chica mientras apretaba ligeramente los puños. Como pudo el haber desconfiado en ella por un momento, como para haber creído los rumores de unas completas desconocidas, en vez de esperar a su versión de las cosas.

El por su parte solo la observo sorprendido de que lo llamase sin el sufijo en su nombre, de hecho era la primera vez que ambos discutían por cualquier asunto. Bueno aparte del hecho de que a ella le había enojado que su límite sanguíneo atrajese a otras chicas.

Naruto no era estupido, si bien era la apariencia que otorgaba su mascara, sabia que lo que sentía por Hinata no era una simple relación entre hermanos, de hecho el tiempo en que estuvo alejado de ella fue un martirio a medida que transcurrían los días. Tal vez su madre podría calmarlo con un suave abrazo y palabras reconfortantes, pero al parecer nada se comparaba con la sutil caricia de las manos de Hinata por sobre su cabello, para así llevarse todos sus problemas con cada movimiento.

Pero también sabía que cualquier relación fuera de lo normal entre el guardián y las protegidas era muy delicada. Quería con todo su corazón a Hinata, pero sus padres le habían encargado una misión y no deseaba fallar en ello.

- RESPONDEME NARUTO. – El rubio no esperaba que ella de la nada sacase el valor para gritarle enojada, de hecho no sabía que ella era capaz de gritar, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que esto ocurría. De hecho no pudo evitar erguirse derecho y prestarle atención de inmediato al ver que en definitiva cuando Hinata se comportaba de esta forma, era la viva imagen de esa terrible faceta "peligrosa" que de vez en cuando aparecía en su madre. – No lo se. – respondió tímido.

Ella parecía entender que el chico estaba esquivándola, de hecho sabia que por su lenguaje corporal estaba intimidado por ella, lo cual solo provoco un ligero sentimiento de victoria al saber que toda esa practica por emular a su madre estaban dando frutos. - ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – pregunto curiosa al ver que lentamente estaba sacándole las respuestas al chico, aun cuando el no quisiese.

El no pudo resistirse mas a esa mirada inquisidora de la chica, por lo que aun cuando sus instintos se negaban a obedecerle, el decidió responderle con la única respuesta que le venia a su garganta.

- Me enojaba el creer que mi mejor amiga había conseguido a alguien más para reemplazarme. - contesto franco el rubio mientras omitía el gran detalle de que una gran cantidad de chicas, parecían gritar en coro "Ohhh" a su alrededor. Mientras que la atmósfera alrededor de los chicos comenzaba a incrementarse a medida que desarrollaban lo que los ninjas experimentados conocían como instinto asesino.

Hinata por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su comentario, de hecho aun cuando parte de si estaba decepcionada de que el solo le considerase "su mejor amiga", gran parte de ella estaba satisfecha con esta clasificación. Con paciencia y sacrificio, lentamente ella ascendería en esa categoría. – ¡Baka! Como puedes creer que yo reemplazaría a mi amigo de la infancia, Sasuke-kun es amable y atento y buen amigo, pero solo eso, un buen amigo. – expreso sincera la chica mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del chico con tal de enfatizarle que para ella el era irremplazable. Y aun cuando ellos podían entender sus pensamientos con tan solo mirarse a los ojos, ella deseaba como nunca el poder tener el coraje suficiente como para vociferar lo que piensa.

Naruto por un instante no supo que decir, y por una pequeña fracción de segundo perdió noción del mundo entero, por una breve milésima de segundo su corazón se había detenido por sus palabras, tan solo para que su fantasía, muriese antes de desarrollarse en su cabeza, para cuando el sonido de un Shuriken atravesando el aire interrumpiese su delirio.

Sin que nadie salvo Hinata y un entrenado espía, pudiesen notarlo, Naruto hizo una rápida posición de manos, antes de que el Shuriken impactara en su Kunai. El espía asumió que la posición de manos fue principalmente hecha para extraer el Kunai de algún sello en su ropa. Pero pronto descubriría la verdadera razón por la cual el chico había usado una señal en forma de "cruz" con sus manos.

Hinata volteo en dirección del arma, con Byakugan activado, solo para ver con disgusto que de nuevo en este día Ryuji había cometido un error en sus cálculos, de hecho no podía dejar de sonreír al ver que en efecto Naruto estaba efectuando un movimiento impresionante, que aparentemente le había dividido en dos partes iguales. Después ella le preguntaría como se llama esa peculiar técnica. – Oye tu enano, aléjate de mi chica. – expreso el joven de gran estatura y corto cabello negro. Hinata por su parte no pudo más que fruncir el seño ante sus palabras, incluso estaba a punto de responder por si misma, para cuando el chico a su lado coloco una mano en su hombro con tal de reprimirla en su ataque.

- Se que puedes con el Hinata-chan, pero es mi trabajo el protegerte de este tipo de situaciones. – Expreso Naruto mientras portaba una sonrisa de triunfo para si mismo, - Por que no almorzamos en este preciso momento, no creo que halla algo de que preocúpanos. – comento sereno el chico, mientras lentamente se alejaba unos cuantos pasos, con tal de desempacar un pequeño paquete con bentos para cada uno de ellos. La chica por su parte primero dudo su cordura, para cuando su visión superior confirmo con gusto que dentro de poco el problema en efecto seria solucionado.

- No lo lastimes Naruto-kun, no quiero mas problemas por favor. – comento sencilla mientras se disponía a sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo con tal de ignorar al chico a su espalda.

Ryuji por su parte estallo en cólera al ver que era ignorado de esa manera, de inmediato intento recurrir a sus armas, solo para encontrar sus sostenedores vacíos, incluso los ocultos a la vista. La sorpresa no le dejo percibir una presencia en su espalda, que sonriente sostenía una docena de armamento ninja básico, recientemente extraído de las ropas del malcriado desconocido.

El aludido solo pudo darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, cuando revisando a sus alrededores, pudo ver los rostros estupefactos de varios observadores, por lo que mirando en la misma dirección que ellos, no tardo en descubrir a otro rubio irritante, sosteniendo lo que con tanto afán pudo robarle a los mas débiles que han perdido ante sus puños. -¡MALDITO! – grito ofuscado a la vez que corría en dirección al chico, con el poco entrenamiento que había recibido tanto de sus profesores como de su padre, confiado en que su velocidad no seria igualada, lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha en dirección a la quijada del rubio, tan solo para impactar su rostro con precisión, sacando una sonrisa del moreno al ver que en efecto el chico no era nada en comparación con el.

Lastima que toda su confianza se fue al caño al ver que el chico solo sonreía ante el golpe recibido. – ¿Que demonios, esa es tu fuerza, no mereces ni siquiera estudiar como aprendiz de Genin, tu nivel es patético?- Ante tal comentario el moreno no tardo en enojarse aun mas, al igual que otros chicos entre la multitud, sobretodo aquellos que habían sido tanto derrotados por el joven, como aquellos que poseían fuerza símil a la del bravucón.

Algunos incluso estuvieron a punto de unirse al chico, solo para ver sorprendidos al rubio desaparecer ante la segunda embestida de Ryuji, que no tenia idea alguna de donde pudo haber huido su rival, lastima que nadie pudo advertirle que el "segundo rubio" había estado siempre a su espalda preparándose para contraatacar.

Ninguno pudo decir nada al ver que su postura era una técnica que se suponía ningún extranjero al clan podía conocer, Jyuken. O al menos una posición básica de la técnica. Simplemente solo se dedicaron a ver como con tan solo un simple golpe, el nuevo rubio había despachado al moreno con tal eficiencia. Que caía inconciente en el suelo con lentitud gracias a que Naruto lo había sujetado con paciencia con tal de depositarlo allí.

Hinata solo pudo fruncir el seño al ver que en efecto Naruto de nuevo se había sobrepasado. – Naruto-Kun, por favor llévalo a la enfermería, necesita descansar después de un golpe como ese. – pregono la chica, para luego morder con calma un trozo de Onigiri.

El rubio solo sonrió para si mismo. – Ossu. – dijo el chico mientras otorgaba un saludo militar a la jovencita. – Lleva al señor sonrisas a la enfermería, y después puedes dispersarte, tu reserva de chakra solo soportara unos dos minutos más antes de agotarse por completo. – Comento el original antes de "respirar" un tazón completo de ramen, en tan solo un segundo. Dejando impactada a su acompañante que mordía con tranquilidad un rollo de Shushi.

El clon obedeció al instante y sin perder más tiempo, de inmediato recogió al chico con tal de llevarlo a su destino antes de que su tiempo se agotase. Unos cuantos chicos persiguieron al joven con tal de averiguar a que se refería el rubio con "dispersarse antes de que se acabe tu chakra".

Unos segundos después unos cuantos descubrieron para su sorpresa que en efecto el chico que acababa de derrotar de un solo golpe al bravucón del instituto, no era mas que un muy avanzado clon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l espía sonrió para si mismo al confirmar lo que en definitiva había estado esperando. Por fin un rival digno había aparecido con el cual podía medir sus fuerzas. Hinata era una chica fuerte, pero sin importar cuanto se lo pidiera, Ella jamás luchaba a todo su poder en su contra, por lo que el jamás utilizo su fuerza entera con ella, No contra la única persona que le trataba con respeto entre los chicos de su edad.

De hecho no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido al ver que ella no le consideraba material para novio. Pero él sabía eso desde un principio, sobretodo cuando en algunas conversaciones ella no paraba de hablar de este chico en su vida por el cual entrenaba para ser más fuerte aun. Ese chico al que quiera proteger, a pesar de que su trabajo era protegerla a ella.

Uchiha Sasuke había interpretado a ese chico como un Hyuuga, ya que muchas de las historias eran en la mansión de la "recluida" familia, jamás pensó que un completo extraño fuese parte de la familia Hyuuga, y que para colmo poseyese conocimientos al menos básicos de su Taijutsu personal.

Sin tardar un segundo decidió salir de su escondite con tal de acercarse a la pareja y ofrecer su reto al joven rubio. Si bien el era un erudito de la familia Uchiha, el también era un miembro honorario de la familia Sarutobi, que le había recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando el creía que nadie mas le importaría que pasase con el. El entrenamiento con Azuma Sarutobi y algunas veces (que de por si podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano) el mismo Sarutobi se había encargado de entrenarle en el camino ninja.

Cierto, su ego había crecido a niveles astronómicos, pero eso había cambiado un año atrás, cuando sin que el lo supiese un sarutobi con el henge de un chico menor que el, se encargase de pulverizar el ego del joven con la dura lección de que no importa cuan fuerte te creas, siempre te puedes encontrar con alguien incluso mas fuerte que tu.

Por supuesto, que Sasuke no tomo graciosa la lección, y comenzó a entrenar con tal de derrotar a ese desconocido que Sarutobi había traído con tal de "entrenar" con el. Más aun cuando en su segunda oportunidad aun con toda su ira, el chico no hizo más que burlarse de sus objetivos.

No importa cuanto lucho, en cada ataque, mirada y reacción un golpe era entregado a su anatomía, demostrando con claridad cuan débil realmente era. En esos días había empezado a conocer a Hinata, una joven Hyuuga que parecía no tener la misma obsesión con el, como lo hacían las otras chicas de la institución. Al principio solo estaba con ella para al menos poder poseer algunos momentos de paz, ya que mientras mas tiempo pasase con ella mas se alejaban las chicas de el.

Incluso hubo momentos en los que no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la candida naturaleza de la chica, pero a medida que mas la conocía, mas se daba cuenta de que para ella solo había ojos para alguien que nunca quería mencionar, mas siempre dejaba en claro estaba allí. Fue en una de esas reuniones entre los dos, que se apareció por última vez ese misterioso chico, argumentando nuevamente que era demasiado débil para estar en la vida de un shinobi. Por supuesto el no tomo sus palabras de manera amable, más nunca espero que de la nada Hinata apareciese a su lado intentando luchar con todas sus fuerzas en contra de este enemigo.

Al principio ambos fueron derrotados con facilidad, lo cual no tardo en frustrar aun más al chico, que efectivamente comenzó a revivir problemas del pasado, dudando en su propia fuerza al no ser capaz de derrotar a este extraño. Fue allí que las palabras del Hokage habían llegado finalmente al duro cráneo del chico, quizás el solo era demasiado débil como para derrotar al joven, pero con la ayuda de Hinata le había causado al menos unos cuantos problemas al desconocido.

Inspirado por esta nueva visión, no tardo en cooperar aun mas con los ataques de la Hyuuga, encontrando para su satisfacción que el desconocido parecía tener menos oportunidades de actuar a su favor, ahora que cada ataque parecía sincronizarse a medida que el tiempo transcurría, a pesar de que la fuerza de cada uno de los chicos parecía disminuir con cada paso. Al final después de mucho esfuerzo, ambos habían logrado asestar un firme golpe en el brazo del disfrazado Hokage, que sonriente ante su logro, se alejo un poco antes de felicitarlos por tan asombrosa combinación, y sin mas que decir, se retiro de inmediato de allí con tal de descansar un poco sus agotados huesos.

Más tarde descubriría para su consternación, que Sasuke había interpretado sus palabras a su propia manera, pero al menos aun era un cambio positivo en la vida del chico. Era mejor que buscase amigos fuertes con los cuales crecer, que seguir esa vida de "vengador" que por tanto tiempo sofocaba su crecimiento.

Fue allí que el crecimiento del chico llego a puntos inesperados al ver que al menos la motivación de poseer amigos mas fuertes que lo acompañen a su lado y le apoyen, servia de combustible para su voluntad de fuego.

Aun deseaba derrotar a su hermano, pero al menos comprendía que sin la ayuda de sus amigos, el solo no alcanzaría el nivel que desea para enfrentarse cara a cara a su hermano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**on decisión, Sasuke emergió de los arbustos para lentamente caminar en dirección de la pareja. Una gran cantidad de murmullos comenzaron a resonar por el área.

Incluso pudo discernir que algunos habían concluido que el estaba allí para reclamarle al desconocido el porque era tan "amable" con su "novia". Si los tontos supieran que por los momentos el no estaba interesado en "alguien" su paz se acabaría por completo.

- Hinata. – expreso monocorde el joven moreno mientras miraba de frente a los chicos frente a el. Que no tardaron en reconocer su presencia. – Sasuke-kun. – comento Hinata nerviosa, sabia que Sasuke había desarrollado en las primeras semanas una ligera atracción hacia ella, la cual se encargo de detener al darle a conocer que esperaba a alguien mas. Pero aun no sabía si en definitiva el chico se había dado por vencido.

No es que Sasuke no fuese un buen partido, el problema es que por los momentos su confundido corazón no podía sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza, quizás aun no sabia si lo amaba tan solo como a un amigo muy preciado, o como algo mas. Pero sabia que por ahora Naruto era lo más importante en su vida, después de sus padres claro esta.

Naruto por su parte observo atento la conducta del chico, de hecho estaba seguro que Hinata debía de haberlo notado en el momento en que activo el Byakugan, el por su parte había percibido tanto su presencia como su aroma gracias al viento. Al principio pensó que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, mas al parecer solo estaba interesado en observarlos, claro al menos eso pensó hasta que fijo su mirada en el por unos segundos.

El deseo que ardía en sus ojos era casi palpable, este chico deseaba pelear, pero no una pelea normal, una batalla real donde se puedan medir sus fuerzas totales. Algo que por alguna razón que desconocía Naruto, había inspirado al chico a poseer una mirada tal. Finalmente había encontrado a alguien que probablemente sea tan fuerte como el. Alguien con el cual medirse y llamar rival en el proceso, alguien con el cual competir por el corazón de Hinata, aun cuando al parecer no estaba interesado en el área.

No le sorprendió mucho cuando el chico soltó el reto sin dolor alguno, de hecho no tardo en sonreír al ver que efectivamente lo había podido leer por completo.

- Me niego a que peleen, conociéndolos no tardaran en lastimarse seriamente si llegan a enfrentarse. – argumento Hinata, preocupada de que esta "rivalidad naciente" sea culpa suya. Solo para pararse en seco al observar el rostro implorante de Naruto. – Por favor Hinata-chan, te prometo que nadie saldrá lastimado, al menos no de gravedad. – comento Naruto mientras lentamente se erguía con tal de estar a nivel del rostro de Sasuke, aun cuando el chico era mas alto que el.

- Hinata, sabes bien que aun cuando intentemos herirnos de gravedad, los ANBU que rodean la institución nos detendrán de inmediato, por favor, necesito descubrir si puedo alimentarme de este chico al igual que lo hago contigo. – comento el Uchiha, inconciente de que sus palabras serian tomadas de una manera distinta por el rubio.

-¡QUE! – respondió ofendido el joven al escucharlo, elevando peligrosamente su instinto asesino. - ¡Que has dicho! – comento en voz baja mientras lentamente se acercaba al chico. Claro que Hinata no tardo en traducirle el comentario. – Naruto-kun, esa es su forma de decir, si tu puedes convertirte en un aliado importante para el, con el cual pueda crecer en habilidad y experiencia. – comento serena al descubrir finalmente cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke, el chico vio un aliado potencial en Naruto, y estaba expectante por ver si efectivamente podría ser algo viable.

Naruto por su parte se calmo un momento al ver que el chico no hablaba con seriedad con respecto a sus palabras. Incluso se sintió apenado por haberse dejado llevar por sus imágenes mentales cuando el joven se refirió a alimentarse de el como YA lo estaba haciendo de ella.

De hecho no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar al chico decir en voz baja. – No lo dije de esa manera. – eso significaba que el joven era un orgullo con patas. Le encantaría arruinar su tan crecido orgullo, y claro averiguar si en efecto este chico podría ser un buen amigo, después de todo si Hinata creía en el como un buen amigo, también el podía arriesgarse.

- Espero estés preparado para que te pateen el trasero. – comento sonriente el rubio mientras lentamente caminaba a una zona mas despejada del lugar, ganándose una enorme sonrisa por parte de Hinata que casi amenazo con enviarlo al país de las fantasías.

"_Nota mental: Hablar con mi mama respecto a estas cosas raras que me están ocurriendo junto a Hinata-chan. – _

Sasuke solo pudo sonreír al ver que había conseguido su objetivo sin la necesidad de pedirle al chico por "las malas" que luchase contra el. – En tus sueños más locos dobe. –

- ¿Dobe? – pregunto el rubio algo confundido por ser llamado, ultimo de la lista. El Uchiha solo frunció el seño, - Mas obvio no puede ser, has llegado un mes tarde, eres el ULTIMO de la lista gracias a ello. Aun cuando te integren alfabéticamente, no descarta el hecho de que fuiste el ultimo en unirte. -

Naruto solo sonrió al conseguir un contraataque a tal comentario. – Suena lógico Sasuke-Teme, y si… puede que sea un insulto, pero tu apariencia me dice… MIRENME SOY UN BASTARDO, pero un bastardo que te pateara el trasero si me fastidias, me estas empezando a agradar TEME. – argumento Naruto mientras Sasuke demostraba su aceptación a tal sobrenombre con un ligero tic en su ceja izquierda. – Yo estoy comenzando a lamentar siquiera haber empezado este reto. – comento Sasuke antes de sonreír finalmente ante la batalla que estaba por iniciarse.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Y pasan los días…**_

_**Hola mucho tiempo sin leerme no creen, algunos de ustedes consideraran demasiado corto el capitulo. Pero bueno, como les dije los capítulos no tendrán una duración fija, todo dependerá de cómo mi musa este trabajando. **_

_**Lo más probable es que capítulos de relleno o "entrenamiento" sean los más largos, ya que por lo general a veces uno pierde muchos capítulos entrenando a los personajes, o desarrollando sus amistades, para luego entrar al tomo o arca correspondiente. Y hablando de esos, este "tomo o arca" donde están en la academia posiblemente durara uno o dos capítulos más. **_

_**Ahora respondiendo a algunas de las respuestas que han hecho con respecto a la pequeña encuesta que he hecho. MÁS ANTES una ACLARATORIA. **_

_**La única pregunta que hice que podría tener un efecto de "cambio" en mi historia podría ser el nombre de el kekkei Genkai. (Creo así se escribe) o limite sanguíneo. **_

_**Los cambios de trama o pareja, posiblemente no se den, tengo ya un camino hecho y no me agrada cambiar las cosas solo para complacer a los lectores y ganarme mas reviews, esos prefiero ganármelos como debe ser, escribiendo a punta de prueba y error. **_

_**Ahora algunos me han pedido que conserve el ritmo o trama original de la historia, mientras otros me han pedido "maltrate" a algunos personajes tan solo porque los odian. He aquí mis respuestas a sus peticiones.**_

_**De que sirve hacer un fanfic reconstruyendo la historia original, si lo único que vamos a hacer es hacer una copia barata de la trama ya hecha. Prefiero arriesgarme a hacer algunos cambios ligeros y preguntarme que pasaría con la trama si "esto u otra cosa" ocurriera. En este caso como podrán haber notado, aquí vemos a una Sakura insegura de si misma a pesar de lo que dice e intenta demostrar. **_

_**Vemos un Sasuke serio pero más "amigable" que el original, gracias a que en mi historia, Sarutobi se encargo de enseñarle por las malas, que el camino que estaba siguiendo no era el adecuado. Principalmente porque le recordaba mucho a Orochimaru. Si bien es igual de callado y monótono como el original. Mi versión al menos es mas, abierta a la idea de poseer amigos y crecer junto a ellos, aun cuando el lo llama "alimentarse" de ellos. **_

_**No soy del tipo que a veces le agrada el maltrato directo hacia un personaje, si bien he leído muchas historias donde hay bastante maltrato, me choca el maltrato injustificado, a Sakura se le juzga por las acciones del manga, pero yo me he puesto a pensar, en muchos mangas las chicas maltratan al protagonista por ser fastidioso, y se les considera "bonito" o una pareja agradable EJEMPLO (Ichigo/rukia). **_

_**Pero en cambio cuando miran la relación Naruto/Sakura. Solo miran, a la chica obsesionada con Sasuke, y la maltratadota oficial de Naruto. Y terminan odiándola sin pensar en las razones por las cuales maltrata al chico de esa manera. **_

_**Las mujeres tienen una debilidad a caer por los chicos malos, de hecho este tipo de chicos son como un imán para las mujeres, que aun a pesar de que saben las posibilidades de "cambiarlo a bueno con su amor" son casi nulas, o "salir heridas en el proceso" son altas. Aun así caen siempre por el chico malo o malherido que parece necesitar ayuda femenina. **_

_**También dense cuenta de algo, si ustedes aman a alguien o al menos están enamorados de alguien, y por 3 AÑOS, otro chico sigue insistiendo con ustedes, y no importa cuantas veces lo rechazabas con amabilidad, o incluso crueldad, el sigue y sigue pidiéndote el salir una y otra vez sin fin alguno. Tarde o temprano terminarías cansándote, y tomando su insistencia como una forma de burlarse de ti, o de arruinarte el día, más aun cuando ese alguien es un muy conocido bromista. **_

_**El problema es que Naruto no sabe cuando detenerse, y así como Sakura acoso a Sasuke por todo el anime y manga, Naruto hizo lo mismo con Sakura. Por lo que hasta cierto punto justifico que ella pierda la paciencia de esa manera con el chico, hasta el punto de que la epitome de lo malo lo vea en la fuente que más estrés le causa, en este caso el rubio. **_

_**Si naruto hubiese tenido a alguien que le criase y le enseñase sobre relaciones humanas, ya hubiese entendido gracias a ello, que Sakura no esta interesada en el. (Situación por la cual el sigue intentando, ya que cree que si sigue acosándola con invitaciones, tarde o temprano conseguirá su objetivo) Lastima que las relaciones humanas no son como el entrenamiento u otra cosa, ya que mientras mas presiones a alguien que no agrada de ti, para que guste de ti, lo único que conseguirás es el efecto contrario. **_

_**Algunos se dirán que Hinata no es la misma, que de hecho esta demasiado OC, y si puedo darles mucha razón, pero también me parece ridículo que en algunas historias, aun teniendo a su madre, la niña no pueda ni decir dos palabras sin tartamudear. **_

_**Fíjense que su condición es el caso de un grave problema de confianza y autoestima, y dudo mucho que tener una personalidad amable sea la causa por la cual ella tartamudee tanto. Si hinata hubiese sido apoyada, educada y guiada por sus padres, o en este caso "padre en la saga original" lo más probable es que aun nerviosa, aun pueda hablar normalmente. Aquí teniendo una madre fuerte, influyo mucho en ella, destruyendo sus miedos de si misma, e incluso adoptando un poco la imagen que ha tomado de su madre. (Por si no lo han notado esta comenzado a perfeccionar su "modo Zorra" o una versión similar a la de su madre con tal de lidiar con Naruto.) **_

_**Dudo mucho que con semejante madre, como al menos la he desarrollado aquí, la chica siga siendo el mar de nervios y tartamudeos que es en el canon. De hecho con la confianza que tiene, lo mas obvio es que destaque en el grupo. Quizás no venza a Sakura en inteligencia o en los exámenes escritos. Pero si dominaría el área de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu (recuerden que aquí se modifico el clan Hyuuga para que sean más que especialistas del combate cuerpo a cuerpo) Es obvio que al destacar en el área como su primo, llamaría de inmediato la atención, mas si ella es una manera inmediata de conseguir una buena posición en la aldea. **_

_**Por dios una mujer confiada, y con buena posición social, ja los hombres y mujeres matarían por estar con ella. (Situación que no pasa en el manga real porque, su falta de confianza la hacen casi invisible a la vista de otros, además de claro, que su conducta lleva a pensar que tarde o temprano será reducida a la familia secundaria para que hanabi tome el puesto de heredera, (situación que cambia luego de que naruto le patea el trasero a Neji y su padre toma mas conciencia). **_

_**Si no les agradan mis opiniones y como afronto la trama, por favor díganmelo, si se mantienen callados y solo aceptan las cosas, jamás se aprende que error se comete. También por el amor del cielo DEJEN REVIEW, ya que mientras mas review me dejen, mas ganas me entran de escribir, ya que al menos lo motivan a uno. Es doloroso ver que lo que uno escribe simplemente es ignorado o se suele solo agregar a favoritos o alertas y nada mas leen sin dejar comentario alguno. **_

_**TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR O HACER UNA PETICION PARA AQUELLOS QUE SON BILINGÜES. **_

_**Me gustaría pasar esta historia a ingles, el problema es que se solo leerlo, mas no escribirlo. Si alguno de ustedes esta interesado en el trabajillo. Se ganara el puesto de Beta por lo que seria los siguientes 3 capítulos. Ósea que le terminaría enviando la historia al correo propio (preferiblemente dejen el correo SI HARAN EL TRABAJO y para que puedan dejar el correo sigan las reglas de la pagina. **_

_**Por solo tres capítulos lo leerán antes que nadie mas, y además podrían incluso decirme que no les agrada y si su idea es buena, puedo incluso cambiar lo que no gusto con tal de adaptarlo a sus gustos (MAS NO CAMBIARA EL DESARROLLO TOTAL DE LA TRAMA O PAREJAS) **_

_**Algunos me han pedido que haga un Harem, pues si tengo intenciones de hecho quise que este fic fuese un Harem de Naruto/Hinata/Hanabi. Pero a medida que mi idea maduro, quise que solo fuese Hinata. **_

_**Para mi segunda Historia si pienso el que sea un Harem con las dos chicas Hyuuga además de Mitarashi Anko, pareja que me gusta mucho. Y no… no mas chicas, creo injusto que a veces le den a Naruto mas de 5 o 6 chicas y dejen a los demás chicos totalmente asolados románticamente. **_

_**La idea de un Sakura/Neji me llamo ligeramente la atención, pero también me llama un poco la atención (muy poco a decir verdad) la pareja de Sasuke/Sakura. **_

_**Detesto la pareja de Sasuke/Hinata, sinceramente aun cuando hago mención de una posibilidad aquí, no veo que estos dos personajes siquiera se hallan dicho una sola palabra en todo el anime. Como para caer enamorados de la noche a la mañana. Amistad, tal vez si Sasuke dejase de ser el idiota que es con respecto a la debilidad. Pero como nunca ocurrió en el manga. Pues la considero una pareja Crack. **_

_**Y soy de los que creen que entre Lee y Ten Ten existe algo, ya que en algunos capítulos del manga han dado pequeñas pistas de que puede ocurrir. Al igual que Neji/ten ten, eso si, también se ha dicho que en unas de las entrevistas oficiales de Kishimoto en Francia, declara a Neji junto a Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Zabuza, Haku (Duh con los últimos cuatros que es obvio no) Completamente Yaoi. Incluso aparentemente se sorprendió de que no consideraran a Neji entre estos señores, ya que según el es el mas femenino de todos sus personajes. (Físicamente tiene razón) Pero en fin, recordemos que en Japón de hecho en la mayoría de los Doujinshis hechos y vendidos por fans, Neji siempre ha sido retratado como Yaoi. **_

_**Halla ser gay no es tan mal visto como en occidente.**_

_**Y no, no estoy diciendo que estoy en contra de ellos, cada quien con sus gustos y exigencias, las mías las chicas mayores que yo. **_

_**Lamento la larga nota de autor. **_

_**Nos leemos luego tengo que actualizar mis otras historias. **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Shiro Wolfman K**_


	6. OmakeY pasan los dias

Muchos se preguntaran "¿Hey que ha sucedido con el capitulo V

_**Muchos se preguntaran "¿Hey que ha sucedido con el capitulo V?" y yo con malicia les diré que esta al final de este "omake" o "remake" del capitulo IV, uno de sus reviews, que si mal no recuerdo me fue entregado por "cuervo blanco" me satisfago bastante por su idea de adentrarme mucho mas en las historias de los otros personajes, y no tan solo la de los personajes principales. **_

_**Se preguntaran porque me satisfago tanto, bueno es simple, me recuerda mucho a mi historia Profane, donde me tome la molestia de crear una historia personal para cada personaje, por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo en este fic. **_

_**Espero tengan paciencia para leer sus introducciones y vidas, sin saltarse absolutamente todo el "remake" con tal de leerse el capitulo V. **_

_**ACLARATORIA…**_

_**EN NINGUN MOMENTO, AUN CUANDO LO PAREZCA, ESTARE MALTRATANDO A LOS PERSONAJES, SOLO PORQUE LOS ODIAN. ASI QUE LES PIDO POR FAVOR DEJEN DE INSISTIR QUE MALTRATE A SAKURA SOLO PORQUE LES DESAGRADA. PORQUE AQUÍ NO LO CONSEGUIRAN. **_

_**Capitulo IV-2**_

_**Detrás de cada ser vivo, siempre hay una historia que contar. **_

**I**ndudablemente en el momento en que el rubio piso el terreno escolar, una gran cantidad de rumores y comentarios comenzaron a circular respecto a el.

Muchos no eran mas que simples exageraciones infantiles, otros podrían catalogarse como material adulto, lo cual no sorprendía a algunos profesores cuando estos dichosos, "rumores calientes" llegaban a sus oídos.

El entorno ninja no era la excepción al mundo en cuanto al gran avance en el área sexual de sus chicos, incluso algunos culpaban a su profesión como la principal causa por la cual los niños de hoy en día parecían "madurar" demasiado rápido, al mostrar un interés en la materia. Otros culpaban la falta de disciplina en sus padres, mientras que los mas liberales se atrevían a afirmar que los niños "disciplinados" son por lo general, los primeros que buscan este tipo de contacto, al representar con creces una obvia rebelión en contra de lo que se les ha prohibido.

Lo cual nos llevaba al origen de tales rumores, que en vista de lo antes mencionado, dejaba a una muy mal parada heredera, que de la noche a la mañana parecía estar inmiscuida en un "tórrido romance" entre un desconocido y el Uchiha.

Cada niño tenia su opinión del asunto, otros solo creían las especulaciones y basaban sus creencias en lo que los demás les inculcaban era cierto.

Por ahora muchos observaban atónitos como la batalla se desarrollaba frente a ellos, incluso los ANBU que custodiaban a los niños parecían embelezados por el buen nivel de batalla que se estaba demostrando ante ellos.

Uno de esos interesados era una mujer de cabello púrpura, que ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara de gato. Su nombre código, que otro mas que "neko", su compañera, una mujer de corto cabello castaño y mascara de conejo, cuyo nombre código mas obvio no podía ser.

- ¡Que piensas de estos chiquillos Usagi! – comento la de cabello púrpura mientras, analizaba tranquila la batalla con tal de intervenir si las cosas pasaban a un terreno peligroso, que pusiese en riesgo la vida de sus combatientes. La aludida solo guardo silencio al ver tal espectáculo, de hecho estaba sorprendida por el nivel aquí mostrado, probablemente ambos chicos poseían la habilidad suficiente para ser un chuunin bajo. – Impresionante no es la palabra que se adapta mejor a la situación, pero es lo único que se me ocurre, no se con que demonios alimentaron a estos chicos, pero obviamente de seguir creciendo a este paso, tendremos a un nuevo par de compañeros en nuestras filas Neko. – respondió serena la chica mientras fruncía el seño ante el golpe que el rubio acababa de recibir.

- Eso le estará doliendo por semanas. - comento serena mientras recibía una afirmación sonora por parte de su compañera. Claro no sin que ambas cerraran por un momento sus ojos al ver que dicho rubio no se había quedado atrás en contrarrestar el ataque del moreno con tal de devolverle el favor. Neko decidió opinar al respecto. – Uchiha tiene mucha mas fuerza física, pero su resistencia es inferior a la de Uzumaki, se ve que ambos tienen cualidades muy distintas entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo saben como contrarrestar sus movimientos. Uchiha puede estar perdiendo terreno ante la superioridad energética del rubio, pero no desperdicia movimiento alguno. – Comento sincera al ver que la pelea aun continuaba después de ya haber transcurrido unos quince minutos de haber iniciado.

¿Cómo los profesores aun no se habían presentado todavía con tal de detener la batalla estaba fuera de su comprensión?

Usagi decidió dar su porción a tal comentario de su compañera. – Uchiha puede ser un buen ANBU si sigue este camino, su poder encaja mucho en la categoría de "golpeador rápido", sus predicciones son impecables y su control del chakra es pulcro, pero carece de durabilidad, si no acaba rápido con su competencia puede terminar en una mala racha como esta sufriendo ahora. Uzumaki por su parte, encaja mucho en la categoría de "ejercito de un solo hombre" parece disfrutar el uso del Kage Bushin, y de hecho sus reservas de chakra y energía son enormes, aun después de todo el castigo que ha recibido por parte del Uchiha, sigue levantándose con tal de reciprocar una dosis similar de daño. De hecho me da la impresión de que… -

Yugao, mejor conocida como "Neko" decidió responder por ella. – Desde un principio ha estado jugando con el, al comienzo estaban muy parejos en poder, pero Uchiha tiende a perder rápidamente la paciencia al no poder conseguir lo que desea, eso logro que poco a poco sus ataques fuesen mas violentos y menos precisos, con cada golpe imprimía mucho daño, pero al mismo tiempo se agotaba mas de lo necesario, en este caso, Uzumaki ha demostrado tener mas experiencia en peleas de larga duración, de haber sido un combate con tiempo limitado, no dudo que Uchiha Sasuke hubiese vencido en los primeros cinco minutos, gracias a los puntos que pudiese haber ganado, mas en una batalla sin limites como esta, la desventaja es obvia. – Ambas decidieron guardar silencio repentinamente, cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a frustrarse ante la necedad de su oponente. Logrando que ambos extrajesen un par de Kunai con tal de ejercer un poco mas de daño a su rival.

Claro que no pudieron ni acercarse un par de metros, cuando un fuerte golpe a cada uno por parte de una ahora enojada Hinata, había detenido la batalla de una vez por todas.

Ambos cayeron rápidamente al mundo de los sueños gracias a su intervención.

- Esa chica se esta tornando casi tan espeluznante como su madre. – Comento Usagi mientras temblaba ligeramente ante sus recuerdos de Hikari Hyuuga.

- Ni que lo digas. - fue lo único que decidió responder Neko al ver que finalmente, alguien había tenido el coraje suficiente para detener la batalla. Nunca se esperaron, fuese la "tímida" chica.

_**Sakura Haruno…**_

**U**na pequeña niña de seis años caminaba tranquila por el parque, la emoción estaba plasmada en su rostro, finalmente se le había permitido el asistir a algunas clases de entrenamiento básico ninja.

Finalmente después de ser sobreprotegida toda su vida por su madre, ella podía salir al mundo con tal de conseguir sus tan esperados amigos. Bajo su mano derecha portaba su libro favorito, que con esperanza, esperaba pudiese leer junto a sus muy pronto muchas amigas.

Amaba a su madre por sobre todas las cosas, pero su miedo a perderla, le habían vuelto algo sobre protectora, por mucho tiempo le evito el salir sin compañía de su casa, y peor aun como único entretenimiento, "no que le enojase claro esta" era el leer su modesta colección de libros en sus haberes. Uno de estos libros, cautivo su infantil corazón de manera formidable, era la historia de un shinobi que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le habían presentado, nunca se había dado por vencido hasta obtener sus sueños.

Aparentemente el autor no pudo vender el libro como lo esperaba, de hecho supuestamente su libro favorito. Titulado curiosamente, como ICHA ICHA… algo…. No fue en lo absoluto un éxito en el mercado.

Claro que el libro era agradable, de hecho incluso inspirador, pero para muchos simplemente parecía una fantasía demasiado "buena" como para ser real. De hecho investigando un poco en la biblioteca descubrió para su alegría que habían salido otras versiones del mencionado libro. Mas para su desden y horror, por mas que intentara tan siquiera acercarse a dicha lectura, mas se le regañaba por su insistencia.

Y luego de una muy vergonzosa explicación por parte de su madre, no tardo en entristecerse al ver que las secuelas de su libro favorito, habían sido transformadas en algo obsceno y vulgar para lo que "según su madre" ahora ni nunca, debería estar preparada.

No obstante este decadente hecho no le detuvo de seguir admirando el libro original, de hecho el protagonista, que tan solo portaba un solo nombre, pasó a ser su héroe de brillante armadura que solo en sus sueños, acudía a rescatarla de sus problemas.

Claro, que no solo gustaba del libro por lo que allí estaba escrito, sino por lo que representaba, esperanza.

Esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran en su vida, sin importar cuan duras sean las inconveniencias. Esperanza de que algún día pudiese ser tan libre como el hombre de la historia, que sin miedo a nada cruzaba montañas, luchaba contra poderosos enemigos, y rescataba a sus amigos sin importar el peligro que pudiese representar el reto.

Para alguien que ha vivido la mayoría de su joven vida, encerrada en los confines de su casa, leyendo libros, la carrera de un shinobi era demasiado atrayente como para obviarla.

Finalmente sus jóvenes oídos pudieron escuchar las carcajadas de los niños en el parque, más específicamente, niñas.

Apresuro su paso con tal de alcanzar a tales jóvenes con tal de entablar amistad con ellos cuanto antes, ya que sin dudarlo, deseaba que ellas se convirtiesen en sus amigas con tal de no estar sola nuevamente.

Lastima que la realidad no fue tan justa y buena como ella lo había figurado seria, al llegar con el grupo no tardo en llamar la atención de muchas de las presentes. Aparentemente la maestra aun no había llegado a la zona, por lo que los pronto a ser alumnos hacían de las suyas por todo el lugar.

Sus manos apretaron el libro en un intento de suprimir el creciente nerviosismo que se alojaba en ella. Las chicas le miraban de pies a cabeza, como escrutando desde como vestía, hasta el como se peinaba.

Intento aproximarse a ellas, mas rápidamente fue ignorada, aparentemente ninguna de ellas deseaba arruinar sus inmaculadas reputaciones, con una chica que vestía como un gusano de biblioteca. Con cada intento de acercarse parecía que con más obstinación, le rechazaban. No obstante Sakura no se daría por vencida, si su héroe nunca se resigno ante nadie, ella tampoco lo haría, les demostraría que valía la pena ser su amiga.

Los días pasaron y la joven intento ganarse la confianza de sus compañeras, de hecho comenzó a notar que muchas de ellas vestían de forma similar a las mujeres adultas. Como si quisieran emular lo que sus mayores hacían con tal de ganar mayor reputación.

Intento emularlas, mas su madre de inmediato le corto de golpe al considerar que su hija aun era demasiado inocente como para lucir tales fachas. Por lo que tuvo que resignarse a los siempre modestos conjuntos que su madre compraba para ella, en vez de los aterradoramente ajustados y cortos modelos que portaban las niñas de "moda".

Finalmente después de insistir mucho, pudo conseguir una amiga en medio de tanta hostilidad, su nombre era Susume, la primera niña de su edad que actualmente parecía tener algo en común con ella. Por el tiempo que duro el curso pudo sonreír, llorar, enojarse e incluso discutir con su nueva y mejor amiga. No le importaba que tan solo fuese una, mientras no estuviese sola. Susume era por lo que tanto había luchado por conseguir, hasta el punto de confiarle su más sagrada posesión. Su libro de Icha que narraba la aventura de su galante caballero.

Fue allí cuando ocurrió lo que menos espero, los padres de Susume encontraron el libro en las manos de su hija, y prejuiciados por las primeras palabras en el nombre, arrojaron el libro a la basura con tal de alejar a su retoño de tan pútrida lectura.

No obstante no les había bastado el castigar a la niña con crueldad por algo que jamás intentaron comprender, sino que indignados por que su pequeña hubiese adquirido tal inmundicia, no tardaron en reprenderla con violencia con tal de conseguir la fuente de donde el problema según ellos, había comenzado.

Susume no tardo en confesar que Sakura fue quien en efecto le había entregado tal libro, por lo que presurosos la pareja de ignorantes acudió a la casa de la familia Haruno, con tal de exigirle a su madre un apropiado castigo a su niña por haber ensuciado a su pulcro y perfecto retoño con tal vulgaridad de libro.

No era necesario decir que la señora Haruno estaba impactada y ofendida por tales acusaciones, de hecho al enterarse de lo que estos sujetos habían hecho, no pudo enojarse aun mas por sus acciones. Más no importa cuanto o como explicase que el contenido del libro era tan inocente como cualquier otro libro de shinobis, (obviando sus secuelas) pudo convencer a la testaruda pareja.

Por mucho que decía sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, Haruno intento consolar a su pequeña cuando escucho que una de las exigencias de los susodichos, había sido el que su hija no cruzase palabra alguna con su retoño. Situación que claro no fue tomada de buena forma por la pequeña niña que en vano intentaba comprender que había hecho de mal, además de claro sufrir por la perdida de su libro favorito.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor para ella, Susume parecía influenciada por sus padres en cada uno de sus encuentros, por lo que comenzó a alejarse de Sakura con tal de reconstruir su flagelada imagen ante sus padres. No le basto con ignorar a su antigua mejor amiga, sino que al conseguir nuevas amistades. Decidió el comenzar a molestar a la jovencita con tal de lograr que se alejase de todo el lugar. Sakura no comprendía porque de la noche a la mañana de nuevo había regresado a estar sola, y peor aun, siendo odiada por como lucia ante los demás.

Su autoestima infantil no soportaba sus burlas con respecto a su frente, ni a como vestía, por lo que dejo crecer su cabello por sobre su rostro con tal de ocultar lo que los demás calificaban como un defecto.

Al pasar los años no pudo evitar crecer con prejuicio sobre su apariencia, más aun porque las burlas y ridiculizaciones no disminuían al ver que de nuevo era catalogada como un simple gusano de biblioteca al solo ser hábil con los libros. Susume lentamente se había convertido en la pesadilla de Haruno. Logrando crear un grupo en específico que parecía disfrutar con pasión el descalificar cada movimiento de la chica.

Ese día en especifico las burlas habían sido demasiado, por lo que desconsolada comenzó a llorar en un banquillo del parque con tal de desahogarse un poco. Sus llantos no tardaron en atraer la atención de una de las nuevas integrantes del grupo. Que curiosa de saber porque la chica estaba sola, no tardo en acercarse a ella, con tal de averiguar que era lo que ocurría.

Reluctante Sakura relato lo ocurrido con Susume, tan solo para encontrar con agrado que esta nueva chica no tardo en apoyarla, sin miedo alguno no tardo en regalarle una pequeña pañoleta, que con meticulosidad ato en su cabello con tal de que su rostro reluciese como nunca. Sakura extasiada no tardo en agradecerle, y rápidamente ambas se habían hecho buenas amigas.

¿El nombre de esa jovencita?

Yamanaka Ino.

En el tiempo presente, la llegada de este nuevo individuo no pudo más que causar que la cabeza de Sakura estallara ante la sensación de que el nombre "NARUTO" ya había sido escuchado por ella.

No supo porque, pero no pudo evitar el sentirse frustrada ante la sensación de que de pequeña ese nombre significo algo muy valioso para ella.

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

**A**burrimiento total es lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de una joven rubia al estar rodeada de lo que ella consideraba, un perfecto par de patanes. Desde que puede recordar su padre siempre le ha llevado al parque con esperanzas de que al reunirse con los hijos de sus compañeros.

El trío de Ino-Shika-Cho pudiese continuar en la siguiente generación, al principio estuvo extasiada de continuar con la tradición que su padre había comenzado junto a sus amigos, pero nada mas basto un par de minutos con sus hijos para deshacer todos sus planes.

El hijo de los Nara, llamado Shikamaru, no era más que un pequeño perezoso que parecía tener una gran fascinación con la palabra "mendokuse" ya que al parecer, la mencionaba tanto que incluso podía confundirse con un mantra.

Su otro compañero es Chouji Akimichi, un regordete jovencito que según ella, no portaba otra intención más que devorar una bolsa de patatas, que sin importar cuanto examinase, siempre sacaba de la nada con tal de continuar en su afán. Esto no es lo que ella consideraba amigos, de hecho tenia la esperanza de que no fuesen chicos en específico.

Deseaba amigas, chicas de su misma edad con quien compartir y jugar sin que tenga que terminar sucia de pies a cabeza.

Gracias al cielo su madre parecía comprender que necesitaba algo más que a ese par de tarados con tal de progresar en su vida. Por lo que sin dudarlo le inscribió en un curso de entrenamiento básico ninja para Kunoichis, si bien seria aburrido el estudiar constantemente algo que igual le enseñarían en la academia, era un buen lugar donde podría sin lugar a dudas conseguir una buena amiga con la que pasar el tiempo.

No tardo en conseguir algo aburridas a las demás chicas, su constante malicia en contra de una joven en especifico no tardo en cansarle, por lo que en contra de lo que le habían advertido estas "amigas", ella decidió acercarse a la susodicha, tan solo para encontrar con horror, que la chica era un completo desastre debido a todo lo que le habían inculcado ella era.

La pobre niña no tenia confianza alguna en si misma, y los primeros días paresia reluctante de abrirse con ella, como si esperase que de la noche a la mañana Ino se cansase de ella al encontrarle aburrida en todo sentido.

Gracias al cielo su amistad floreció sin ningún inconveniente, de hecho ambas tenían mucho en común, por lo que parecía su amistad era inquebrantable.

Lastima que al crecer, ambas jóvenes se habían fijado en un muy atractivo chico por el cual, lentamente su relación fue deteriorándose. Sakura siempre lamento el perder a Ino a medida de que su competencia por Sasuke aumentaba de nivel.

Pero no podía seguir estando a la sombra de ella, aun cuando en el pasado había engañado a Susume en uno de sus ataques, con tal de que creyese que la planta que le arrojo a sus labios era venenosa.

La competencia fue dura, y ambas parecían disfrutar el dejar atrás a la otra con tal de ganar mas puntos ante Sasuke, lastima que de la noche a la mañana, una chica que nadie había visto. Se había ganado el puesto que, según ellas, era por derecho suyo. De inmediato su relación fue restaurándose al ver que con el pasar del tiempo, esta nueva chica parecía ganarse el afecto de su amado Sasuke y peor aun, su aceptación.

Ya que no importa cuanto le dijesen y le profesasen el estar completamente enamoradas de el, el moreno simplemente decidía ignorarlas con tal de sentarse al lado de la chica que ahora habían podido identificar como, Hinata Hyuuga.

Y aun cuando despreciaban ligeramente a esta jovencita que sin derecho alguno robaba al chico de sus sueños, Ino no podía estar más satisfecha de que al aparecer ella, su rival había desaparecido momentáneamente con tal de regresarle a su amiga de su infancia.

En el presente, la llegada inoportuna de este atractivo jovencito había hecho tambalearse a la joven Yamanaka. Si bien Sasuke era hermoso, este chico no se quedaba atrás, y ese aire de imponencia que solía entregar, hacia que de alguna manera Ino se sintiese vulnerable al lado del chico. Lastima que como siempre, el joven parecía perseguir a Hinata, aun cuando al parecer ya algo existía entre ellos dos.

Frustrada de que de nuevo Hinata se llevaba el premio mayor, intento fijar su vista en su verdadero objetivo. Que para su desdicha, de nuevo roncaba a pierna suelta sobre su escritorio.

Si tan solo Shikamaru fuese mas como Sasuke.

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

**- M**endokuse. – Esa era la mejor palabra para describir a este extraño niño, que con extremo fastidio decidía mirar a las nubes como si fuese el espectáculo más emocionante del mundo.

No le importaba que su madre le castigase y regañase por su pereza, de hecho mientras estuviese en el parque podía desperdiciar todo el tiempo que quisiese. No era necesario que se uniese a los demás niños, aun cuando de vez en cuando los juegos eran divertidos.

Mas sin embargo, le enojaba el ver que muchas de las decisiones de los jóvenes de su edad eran por lo general, estupidas y llenas de prejuicios, de hecho no podía más que sentirse diferente a ellos cuando prefería pensar antes de actuar.

Después de todo, no importa cuanto intentases esforzarte en el mundo de los chicos, siempre estabas sujeto a que si poseías una habilidad en especifico, tendrías que siempre estar innovando para que tus "susodichos" amigos siguiesen estando a tu lado mientras pudiesen sentirse "bien o poderosos".

De hecho odiaba las injusticias con pasión, pero debía admitir, era demasiado perezoso como para actuar.

Claro que considero injusto los prejuicios que arrojaron en contra de un joven relleno que parecía decepcionado por no encajar en la expectativa del grupo. Mas aun cuando tal jovencito tenia un enorme corazón, no equiparable con nada en lo que había visto hasta ahora. Sin dudarlo no tardo en buscarlo para conseguir su amistad, por lo que rápidamente ambos no tardaron en hacer migas al ver que los prejuicios a los que tanto habían sido sometidos por el grupo, no eran aplicados allí cuando estaban tan solo ellos dos.

Sus padres incluso parecían complacidos al descubrir que ambos habían forjado un fuerte lazo de amistad, por lo que con intereses de continuar la línea familiar, no tardaron en introducirles a una joven señorita llamada Ino.

No falta decir que a pesar de que podían llevarse bien, ella no parecía interesada en lo absoluto en forjar amistad con ellos, de hecho parecía mas interesada en cambiarlos que aceptarlos tal y como son. Mas aun así a pesar de todos sus defectos, los defendía a capa y espada cuando alguien mas decidía burlarse de ellos, ya que según ella, solo ELLA en especifico los conocía lo suficiente como para decirles que tan mal estaban.

En el tiempo presente. Shikamaru solo encontró una palabra para describir la llegada de este nuevo chico. – Mendokuse. – ya que no importa por donde lo mire, o cuanta curiosidad despertase en el la conducta del recién llegado. El chico tenia grabado en la frente con horrible claridad, que era un graduado y profesional de la universidad de los problemas.

Situación que claramente se demostraba ante el, mientras intentaba en vano seguirle el paso al par de chicos mientras luchaban. Ya que debido a tanto barullo y movimiento, le era imposible el observar las nubes con tranquilidad.

_**Chouji Akimichi**_

**P**rejuicio es algo a lo que Chouji esta acostumbrado, era menester diario el que se le juzgara por su físico, y peor aun, por su falta de agilidad en los juegos diarios que solían practicar los niños en los parques.

De hecho lo que más dolía de todo, es que por más que intentara esforzarse, para ellos no era más que una simple bola de manteca, ya que el clan Akimichi era muy bien conocido por poseer un gran cuerpo voluminoso. A ellos no les importaba que en definitiva el tamaño fuera necesario para soportar las técnicas de familia. Simplemente para los niños alguien gordo era alguien inútil que solo serviría de peso muerto en los grupos.

Odiaba que nadie le juzgara por como era, más si por como lucia, era amable, tranquilo, incluso fiel. ¿Qué acaso esas cualidades no cuentan como buenas virtudes?

Gracias al cielo que pudo conocer a Nara Shikamaru, ambos lograron comprenderse el uno al otro, y allí donde los demás solo veían un problema, ellos solo veían a un compañero confiable en el cual podían apoyarse en el momento en que lo necesitasen.

No obstante, el dúo no tardo en convertirse en un trío, que si bien era bastante disparejo, aun conservaba algo de cordura como para que al menos se considerasen amigos. Sin importar las palabras duras y crueles de la jovencita. Ino era una niña definitivamente bonita, pero su aptitud dejaba mucho que desear a la hora de la verdad. No obstante solo necesitabas conocerla mejor para saber comprenderla, y si lograbas soportar sus continuos berrinches. Podías tarde o temprano disfrutar de una hermosa jovencita que sin lugar a dudas, era una grandiosa amiga.

En el presente nuestro rechoncho amigo observaba la batalla con algo de curiosidad, de hecho no tardo en descubrir que Ino de inmediato había puesto sus ojos en el nuevo chico, a pesar de que era obvio de que tal jovencito estaba lejos de interesarse en otra mas que en la siempre amable Hinata.

El joven Akimichi suspiro para si mismo al ver que en definitiva, Yamanaka Ino era una joven hermosa pero bastante problemática. Más aun cuando en su obstinación, nunca pudo observar la realidad en la que estaba inmiscuida.

_**Aburame Shino**_

**L**a lógica era una de las primicias con las cuales el Clan Aburame se guiaba en la vida, de hecho la colmena no podía sobrevivir adecuadamente si sus líderes estaban demasiado prejuiciados, como para ver que el camino en curso podría llevarlos a la completa destrucción.

Por lo que sin dudarlo, ellos preferían el intentar bloquear sus sentimientos lo más posible con tal de que estos no nublasen su juicio a la hora de dar un veredicto o de tomar una decisión, mas no obstante no importa cuanto entrenamiento tengas o cuanta fuerza de voluntad poseas sobre tu persona.

Nunca podrás eliminar del todo tus sentimientos, y eso es lo que el joven Aburame Shino había descubierto en su corta vida.

En la aldea el prejuicio y el desden hacia los de su clan era altamente usual para ser sincero, los aldeanos encontraban algo "asquerosa" su habilidad para manipular insectos.

De hecho como todo niño estaba expectante de conseguir amigos en sus primeros cursos de introducción en el mundo ninja, tan solo para encontrar con crudeza que nadie deseaba su compañía, y que por más que intentase ganarse su confianza, por ningún motivo lograba su cometido, de hecho sus intentos solo conseguían palabras crueles y descalificaciones inmerecidas por su condición.

Intento preguntarle a su padre y madre la razón por la cual eran tan temidos, pero el conseguir la respuesta no calmo el dolor en el corazón del chico.

- Las personas siempre suelen temer a lo que no conocen. – fue la respuesta serena de su padre.

El tiempo transcurrió y al ingresar a la institución, descubrió para su dolor, que la opinión de su clan no había mejorado en lo absoluto. De hecho los chicos de la academia eran incluso más crueles que los anteriores.

Las chicas no se acercaban a el al catalogarlo como "asqueroso" por lo que decidió simplemente abstenerse a su lógica, con tal de juzgar a las personas como todos los miembros de su clan. Claro que Hinata jamás le había tratado de esa manera. Pero prefería mantener su distancia de la chica, ya que el estar cerca de ella podía causar grandes y constantes confrontaciones con los miembros masculinos de la especie.

En el tiempo presente, la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto era algo que Shino Aburame no esperaba en lo absoluto, de hecho su completa atención estaba centrada en este chico, ya que su clan hacia unos años había tenido si mal no recuerda, una conferencia interna, para aclarar la situación del jovencito y el sello que portaba en su vientre.

Al joven Aburame le sorprendió el saber que en la aldea había incluso alguien de su edad que comprendía lo que era el ser juzgado por las personas. Mas aun cuando ni siquiera deseaban conocerte con tal de corroborar si los rumores acerca de ti eran reales.

Sabia que el jovencito era el antiguo portador del Kyuubi no Kitsune, mas aun así, el joven parecía no estar incomodo ante los rumores y maltratos, de hecho la única manera de hacerlo enojar fue el incomodar a la joven heredera.

Naruto Uzumaki… este joven merecía mucho más análisis.

_**Kiba Inuzuka **_

**K**iba era un chico orgulloso, eso nadie podía negarlo, de hecho nadie podía tampoco negar que el joven Inuzuka poseía un temperamento explosivo.

Su competitividad solía meterle en grandes problemas a la hora de la verdad, mas eso no evitaba que el chico fuese totalmente fiel y entregado a aquellos que amaba.

Su madre era bastante dura con el chico, de hecho era una hembra bastante dominante, ya que al haber perdido a su esposo, había tenido que tomar el rol de matriarca en el clan. Sus crías eran todo para ella, pero la falta de tiempo solo le dejaba como opción el dejar a su primogénita a cargo de la casa y en defecto, del joven Kiba.

No que nunca le faltase amor, de eso siempre tuvo y en toneladas, pero desgraciadamente su figura paterna jamás estuvo presente, por lo que siempre tuvo que apoyarse en la imagen que su madre solía entregarle de los chicos.

Debían ser fuertes para proteger a la manada, debían ser afectuosos para cuidar de sus cachorros, y autosuficientes para mantener a la familia.

No era de extrañarse que su estructura social estuviese basada en la misma que la de sus canidos, después de todo era una simbiosis que afirmaba que no existía nada mas importante en el mundo que la familia.

La veterinaria era algo que mantenía ocupado a todo Inuzuka, y Kiba no era una excepción, aprendiendo de joven que una vida era algo sumamente valioso y muy difícil de mantener. La responsabilidad era mucha para aquellos que deseaban ser veterinarios como ella, solo basto perder a uno de los pacientes a su cuidado para darle a entender de manera drástica al niño, de que no tenia madera para ser veterinario como su hermana.

Quizás podría ser un ninja como su madre, que junto a su Nin-ken podría exterminar a los malos con tal de proteger a la aldea y a su familia de todo el peligro.

Sus esfuerzos de inmediato se vieron dirigidos a esa meta en específico, por lo que lucho y lucho hasta que su madre le permitió el entrar en la academia ninja cuando ella considero era su tiempo. El problema es que Kiba Inuzuka no estaba acostumbrado al modo de vida "normal" de las demás personas.

De hecho le costaba mucho el hacer amigos al ver que todos lo consideraban raro al hablar con los perros, aun a sabiendas de que esa era una habilidad especial para los de su clan. Peor aun, las jerarquías eran una completa locura en los humanos.

Mas eso no evito que el chico se acostumbrara con el tiempo a este desquiciado lugar, lastima que su atención se fijo sin dudas en la chica mas poderosa de su grado.

Hinata Hyuuga, era firme, delicada y sincera en su opinión, pero a su mismo tiempo podía ser incluso igual de fiera y cruel que su madre cuando ella se lo proponía, eso en el punto de vista del joven Inuzuka era bastante atractivo, pero jamás en su vida se había sentido atraído por chica alguna, y temeroso de que su madre no gustase de su elección en chicas, termino por pedirle consejo al único chico que conocía en su clan.

Lastima que dicho varón no era nada más que el perro de su madre. Más tarde descubriría que para su consternación, que las relaciones de canidos y humanas, eran totalmente opuestas la una a la otra, por más similitudes que a veces puedan tener.

Sus intentos de halago o de avanzar con Hinata, fueron tomados de manera desagradable. Y reiteradas veces quedo como un patán al ver que sus cortejos no eran del agrado de la chica. Claro, que su madre no tardo en descubrir que su cachorro estaba atraído por una chica al ver la conducta de su hijo, mas al verlo actuar ante la chica en si, ella no pudo evitar el reírse con algo de crueldad al ver que su hijo estaba cortejando a la niña como si el fuese un perro y ella una perra.

Para el horror de Kiba su madre no tardo en explicarle la diferencia entre las especies, y claro el cortejo entre ellas. La frustración era legible en la cara del chico al ver que lo que el consideraba "amable y cortes" era en realidad tomado como algo desagradable y algo insolente.

Claro aun le gustaba la chica, no podía evitarlo, pero sabia muy bien que en estos momentos no estaba en una buena posición en su lista.

Y por supuesto, era claro de que ella podía sentir atracción por el Uchiha, ya que aparentemente pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con el joven. Ella negaba vinculación romántica alguna entre los dos, pero muchas veces los rumores eran difíciles de ignorar.

Lucho por ganarse su corazón, pero su inexperiencia de nuevo hizo mella en sus intenciones, muchas veces quedando algo mal ante la chica al ver su "intensidad".

Por ahora había decidido esperar su oportunidad con ella, pero la presencia de este nuevo chico era algo que jamás espero llegase. No que le cállese mal el rubio, de hecho había algo en el que hacia que le agradase, sobretodo el coraje que demostraba el jovenzuelo.

Pero la manera en como ambos se miran, y sobretodo la forma en como ella se comporta le indican con claridad, de que algo existe entre estos dos desde hace mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que le enoja el ver que en definitiva la chica que le gusta no se fijara en el.

Al momento le disgusto el hecho de que este nuevo joven parecía incluso más cercano de lo que el Uchiha jamás estuvo, mas toda su opinión de el cambio al ver que Ryuji, el idiota de la clase si le preguntan, había hecho algo que continuamente le enojaba hasta mas no dar.

Como siempre espero a que la misma Hinata fuese la misma que alejase al insistente chico de ella, situación por la cual siempre pensó que el Uchiha jamás la merecía, ya que en todas las aproximaciones del sujeto, jamás movió un dedo para ayudarla. Sabía que ella se podía defender sola pero eso no implicaba que la abandonase ante el molesto bravucón.

Mas el chico nuevo no tardo en cumplir con su palabra al interceptar de inmediato a Ryuji, de hecho Kiba se quedo sin palabras al ver que este joven podía ser un gran Alpha si se lo propusiese, y aun cuando sentía celos de el, no pudo evitar que el chico le cayese bien por sus acciones, mas cuando le pateo el trasero al susodicho en el comienzo del receso.

Pero ahora su sangre hervía de emoción al ver la batalla que se presentaba frente a el, de hecho estos chicos eran mas poderosos de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, quizás incluso mucho mas que el en estos momentos. Era lógico el pensar que si lograse su amistad, tal vez seria igual de fuerte que ellos, y podría conocer mejor a Hinata.

Quizás por fin había encontrado una buena manada a la cual unirse y disfrutar su niñez.

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Y Pasan los días…**_

**A**mbos jóvenes se miraban el uno al otro, expectantes y temblorosos de lo que pronto seria una gran batalla. Hinata por su parte observaba atenta esta interacción, de hecho estaba preparándose para intervenir si era necesario. Conocía a la perfección a Naruto, sabia que tan rápido podía olvidarse de una promesa de "control" en medio de una batalla. Mas aun cuando tenia esa mirada de expectativa y ansiedad.

Sasuke por su parte era un enigma aun por descifrar, de hecho para la frustración de la chica, sus ojos poseían un destello similar al rubio, por lo cual le indicaba que esto no seria un enfrentamiento amigable. Seria una batalla a todo dar por obliterar al enemigo y demostrar su superioridad, por lo cual decidió el vociferar su preocupación.

- ¡Prométanme que ninguno de los dos intentara lastimarse en esta batalla! – suplico pasiva mientras miraba de un lado al otro, intentando en vano observarlos a los dos a sus ojos, y claro ellos a ella. Por su puesto que podía utilizar el Byakugan para examinarlos a ambos, pero temía que si observaba a uno al rostro mientras a su rival le otorgaba su espalda, solo incentivaría a que la batalla se tornase más violenta aun.

Lastima que ninguno de los dos parecía muy entusiasmado para hacer esa promesa. – Respóndame – dijo imponente al dejar salir un poco de su chakra, logrando el despertar en Naruto un poco de nerviosismo al conocer ese tipo de reacción de memoria.

- Haré todo lo posible por no lastimarlo mucho Hinata. – Dijo monótono Sasuke mientras lentamente posaba de manera agresiva, esperando un ataque inmediato gracias a sus palabras. – De acuerdo, Hinata-chan, no barreré el piso con el. – respondió el rubio, antes de desaparecer en el aire por completo.

La chica dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, al menos comprendía lo suficiente a los chicos, como para saber cuando entrarían en su etapa de "VOY A MATARTE", por lo que decidió activar su limite sanguíneo en intervalos de dos minutos, para por lo menos así poder observar la batalla desde todos los ángulos.

No tardo en descubrir para su desdicha que ambos chicos estaban luchando a altos niveles de velocidad, lo que más le incomodaba aun es que a duras penas podía ver sus figuras, situación por la cual decidió el mantener su límite de sangre activado con tal de aliviar el problema.

Nunca pudo imaginarse cuan embelezada estaría por ver semejante batalla.

**N**aruto corría por el patio infantil como alma que llevaba el diablo, a su espalda se encontraba su nuevo "rival" con el cual mediría su entrenamiento de tantos años. No le sorprendió mucho el ver que el chico poseía una gran cantidad de poder bruto, pero lo que si logro tomarle desprevenido era la sutilidad y destreza con la que Sasuke se desplazaba en cada zancada o acometida.

Si bien su velocidad era superior, la vista entrenada del Uchiha parecía percibir cada uno de sus movimientos sin dificultad alguna. Por lo que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto el ver que su golpe al mentón había sido detenido en seco por la mano del moreno. De inmediato trato de golpearle con su rodilla en el estomago con tal de aprovechar el empuje de su cuerpo.

Más jamás espero que Sasuke incrementara su velocidad en gran medida con tal de aplicarle el mismo golpe que el mismo había intentado en el Uchiha. Para la sorpresa del rubio, la fuerza del chico era de tomarse en cuenta, ya que aun cuando no era nada equiparable al castigo recibido por Lee, Gai-sensei o su madre. El puño del chico había propiciado un buen castigo a su mandíbula, que acalambrada por el impacto se mantenía abierta del todo, dejando salir una pequeña porción de saliva.

Enojado por su descuido, Naruto acelero aun mas con tal de regresarle el favor a su rival, que para su desdicha no tardo en recibir su puño en la mejilla.

Ambos retrocedieron un par de pasos con tal de medir de nuevo el terreno y a su enemigo. Naruto había observado para su fascinación de que aun cuando podía seguir incrementando su velocidad, el moreno parecía siempre poder hacer lo mismo, solo que para ello debía alimentar sus músculos con chakra, lentamente agotando sus despensas gracias a ello.

Por un momento ambos limpiaron la zona afectada de sus rostros, mientras posaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en ellos. Finalmente había aparecido alguien con el cual podían medirse del todo, y ninguno de los dos estaba en lo absoluto enojado.

Naruto parpadeo por un segundo tan solo para lamentar la acción al percibir la rodilla de Sasuke impactar de lleno en su estomago, de hecho retrocedió un poco antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos con tal de recuperar el aliento perdido. Respiraba agitado intentando adquirir oxigeno en sus comprimidos pulmones, revelando su escondite a un siempre atento Uchiha que no tardo en buscarle confiado en que la batalla pronto culminaría con el victorioso.

Lastima que nunca espero que Naruto emergiera de la nada a su espalda, propinándole una buena patada doble en sus costillas, arrojándolo por el impulso en contra de una pared aledaña.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad, al descubrir con enojo que otro rubio había aparecido de la nada, al principio pensó haber fallado en su ataque anterior, mas su entrenada vista pudo determinar con placer que si lo había logrado al ver al chico moverse con precaución con tal de no mover el lugar afectado.

- Al parecer no fui el único tomado por sorpresa. – comento firme mientras se erguía de entre los escombros, ignorando los quejidos que su adolorida espalda le entregaba al haber besado con firmeza el concreto de la pared. Que bueno que el daño no era nada similar al castigo que Sarutobi-san le había entregado en sus pocas peleas. – No sabía que podías incrementar tu velocidad en gran medida gracias a una buena porción de tu chakra, astuto debo admitir. – confeso Naruto mientras masajeaba su estomago, no quería admitirlo pero ese golpe había causado un ligero daño a su orgullo al haber menospreciado al chico.

Sasuke solo sonrió orgulloso de su cometido, mas no obstante no podía pasar por alto las acciones de su rival. – Utilizaste el Kawarimi con uno de tus propios clones, con tal de sorprenderme desde atrás… ingenioso. – agrego el moreno antes de comenzar a moverse en dirección al campo de batalla, ignorando los llantos e imploraciones por parte de sus fanáticas, al verlo ligeramente lastimado.

Naruto sonrió al ver que la batalla aun podía continuar después de todo, más al ver en los ojos del chico con el que luchaba que aun había terreno para más diversión.

- Debo admitir que me interesa mucho esta técnica tuya. – confeso sereno el Uchiha mientras tomaba una pose mas calma y calculadora ante el rubio. – Porque no me muestras de lo que eres capas realmente. – Profeso el último de su clan. A sabiendas de que si utilizaba su chakra con sabiduría, podría terminar la batalla en un segundo si se lo proponía.

- Es tu funeral. – comento Naruto mientras creaba para el placer de su rival a unos cinco clones, que sonrientes no tardaron en desaparecer de inmediato al usar sus reservas de chakra con tal de incrementar su velocidad. Sasuke no tardo en sorprenderse al ver que el chico podía utilizar el chakra de una manera similar a la suya, claro que desperdiciando grandes cantidades en el proceso.

Por lo cual pensando que tal técnica agotaría al rubio de inmediato, decidió terminar con cada clon de un solo golpe, con tal de que siguiese utilizando mas y mas chakra hasta el punto de agotarse por el proceso. Lastima que a medida de que el tiempo transcurría y el eliminaba mas clones, el único que perdía energía por la batalla parecía ser el mismo.

¿Qué acaso este chico no poseía limite en sus reservas?

Naruto por su parte solo observaba atento la situación, las memorias de sus clones comenzaban a llegar a el con mas rapidez en cada perdida. Podía soportar la sensación mientras fuese un proceso lento, pero ahora que intentaba formular un plan de ataque mientras mantenía a los clones saliendo y al Uchiha ocupado, las memorias recibidas no hacían mas que estorbarle al entretenerlo.

Pero al menos todas las memorias en específico poseen un factor en común, el moreno estaba perdiendo velocidad y precisión mientras mas luchaba con sus clones. No sabia cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde que la batalla había iniciado, pero pudo notar para su placer que el chico no estaba entrenado para soportar contiendas de larga duración, lo cual podía usar en su ventaja.

De inmediato ceso el flujo de clones con tal de concentrarse en incrementar su propia velocidad de reacción gracias a su chakra, de hecho no quería liberar sus pesas ante todos estos chicos presentes. Eso solo lograría darles mas pistas de que hacia el joven para entrenar.

Sasuke sonrió al eliminar el último clon, más no obstante su satisfacción duro poco al sentir de lleno el impacto de un puño sobre su plexo solar, de hecho por poco regurgitaba su alimento gracias a la gran fuerza impresa en el impacto, mas su orgullo jamás le permitiría el terminar de esta manera la pelea. Utilizando otra cantidad de su chakra, a pesar del riesgo de terminar vaciado, incremento su velocidad lo suficiente como para impactar su puño derecho sobre el rostro de un aparentemente sorprendido rubio, logrando alejarlo un poco.

De hecho ninguno de los dos supo cuando fue que recurrieron a sus sostenedores con tal de apelar a sus Kunai, mas lo único que lograron realmente sentir fue el puño de una enojada Hinata sobre sus cuerpos, al ver que la situación se había salido de sus manos.

**E**nojada estaba la joven Hyuuga al ver que los chicos estaban comenzando a malherirse con cada arremetida, de hecho incluso parecían comenzar a frustrarse al ver que sus ataques no ponían un fin a la contienda como ellos probablemente habían estimado.

Ella comenzó a desesperarse al ver que los músculos del estomago de Sasuke parecían retraerse involuntariamente debido a las continuas contracciones ocasionadas por el golpe de Naruto, mientras que el ultimo aludido parecía tener una contusión menor en la quijada debido a la respuesta de Sasuke. Fue allí que ambos perdieron la razón de la batalla y se dejaron consumir por el momento, logrando que acudieran a sus sostenedores con tal de adquirir sus mortales armas.

Incrementando su velocidad con chakra, ella no tardo en aparecer al lado de cada uno, con tal de sacarlos de su embelesamiento con un muy bien merecido golpe. De hecho supo que había adquirido éxito en su misión al escuchar sus cuerpos impactar en el suelo. Por lo que se había preparado para darles un buen escarmiento con sus palabras por haber roto su promesa, aun cuando literalmente no la habían hecho en el principio.

Pero una gran cantidad de gritos encolerizados azotaron el lugar, por lo que Hinata no tardo en darse cuenta de que en medio de su enojo, la fuerza de sus puños había sido lo suficiente como para sacar del mundo de los concientes al par de jovencitos.

Iruka estaba enojado hasta más no dar, hacia poco su visión del respetable director había sido destruida gracias a las acciones del mismo. De hecho se encontraba tremendamente decepcionado con los educadores y trabajadores de la institución en si misma.

Hacia poco que al entrar en la sala de profesores, pudo ver que muchos de los miembros de la institución, entre ellos un muy animado director, se apoyaban sobre la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela, observando atónitos la batalla que se desplegaba ante ellos. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una buena cantidad de dinero, que al parecer, esperaba ser reclamado por alguno de los hombres o mujeres aquí presentes, ya que aparentemente en vez de detener la pelea, ellos habían preferido apostar por quien de los dos chiquillos, barrería el suelo con el otro.

No era de sorprenderse el que la gran mayoría hubiese apostado su dinero al Uchiha, después de todo hasta el momento el rubio y antiguo demonio de la aldea no era para nada algo impresionante según el examen de admisión que había presentado el Hokage para admitirlo en la academia.

Lastima que nadie se esperaba la interrupción de la Hyuuga, que tan solo con un muy bien colocado puñetazo, había puesto a dormir a ambos chicos, al haberlos tomados desprevenidos en el calor de la batalla. Una vez finalizado el enfrentamiento, una gran oleada de chicas acudió en ayuda de Sasuke con tal de descubrir si portaba herida alguna encima. Claro que una cosa llevo a la otra y si no hubiese sido por una enojada Hinata, su recientemente adquirido amigo hubiese sido despojado de toda su dignidad y castidad ante ella.

Lastima que en el momento en que descuido a Naruto, otra oleada de chicas había intentado lo mismo con el, logrando así verdaderamente despertar el instinto asesino en la Hyuuga. Que no dudo en reprender a tales insolentes con tal de enseñarles que nadie tocaba a Naruto de esa manera.

De nuevo para el maestro esto no fue más que otra confirmación de que en definitiva, este grupo seria un completo dolor de cabeza.

Nunca supo que de sus labios se escapo una de las palabras que mas había escuchado de la boca de uno de los chicos mas flojos de su sección.

- Mendokuse. -

**T**reinta minutos habían transcurrido desde que los dos jóvenes guerreros habían recuperado el conocimiento. De hecho ambos se encontraban callados y sentados de rodillas sobre el suelo, mientras una chica de su misma edad liberaba toda su cólera sobre ellos.

Por supuesto, que tal cólera solo era expresada por medio de una impactante técnica conocida como "EL REGAÑO". Para Sasuke no era mas que un simple escarmiento por parte de su amiga, que curiosamente le había tomado desprevenido a EL, quien supuestamente lo podía ver todo gracias a su entrenamiento y limite sanguíneo…no espera… esos son los Hyuuga.

Naruto por su parte miraba aterrorizado a su mejor amiga ante el, de hecho Sasuke no sabia el porque el rubio parecía tan asustado por la forma de actuar de Hinata. Si era extraño verla enojada, mas aun regañándolos con fiereza como si no hubiese un mañana. Mas aun así no era tan espeluznante como para congelarse y temblar de esa manera.

El pobre diablo aun no conocía a su madre.

- Hinata-hime… ch… chan… por favor haré lo que quieras, pero por el AMOR del cielo no le digas a Hikari-sama. – pregono aterrado naruto mientras intentaba en vano no comparar a esta Hinata con la faceta tenebrosa que su madre reiteradamente solía demostrar ante el al incumplir una norma.

Ella parecía pensarlo bien, por lo general las promesas de Naruto eran casi tan valiosas como el oro, claro a menos de que se tratase de una promesa en medio de una batalla como lo había hecho, aun cuando nunca dijo "lo prometo". No pudo disfrutar mas esta oportunidad de poder estar mas tiempo con el sin que todo resulte en una batalla o un malentendido.

- Cómprame un rollo de canela y esto jamás sucedió. – comento picara al ver que podría sacar un poco de beneficio del tiempo a solas que podrían estar los dos. Naruto por su parte solo pudo perder el color de su cara al escucharla decir eso, si mal no recuerda Hinata poseía una destreza similar a la suya propia a la hora de comer ese alimento en especifico. Ya de por si podía sentir el dolor en sus bolsillos palpitar al ver que perdería todos sus ahorros por lo ocurrido, era eso o que su madre lo castigase por incumplir varias normas en el primer día de trabajo. – Hecho. – comento firme al ver que prefería el dolor monetario, a que su trasero fuese literalmente rebanado gracias a los golpes aumentados con chakra de su madre.

Sasuke decidió guardar silencio con tal de no ser arrastrado a tal evento, ya una vez la jovencita le había arrastrado a una tienda con tal de comprar algo de esos rollos en especiales. No que fuese algo malo claro esta, pero si esta chica y el rubio tenían algo en común. Es que a la hora de comer sus comidas favoritas, ambos las inhalaban como si fuesen aire.

Sasuke nunca escucho a su conciencia decirle hipócrita, al recordar su adicción por el tomate. Sobretodo su sopa.

**A**l entrar a clases Naruto como había prometido tomo el asiento por encima de Hinata con tal de cumplir las funciones de guardián que se le habían otorgado. De hecho se sentía algo incomodo de ver que Sasuke de inmediato busco asiento al lado de la chica con tal de evitar la pelea de gatas que se formo en medio de la habitación al ver que todas querían estar a su lado. El rubio dejo pasar esa extraña sensación, al comprender lo que era ser acosado por chicas cuando no deseabas tal hecho.

Iruka solo los observo atento, incrédulo de la suerte de algunos, lo peor aun, Naruto desde la pelea parecía portar un ligero club de fanáticas, que probablemente solo se incrementarían a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Pero aun así ninguno de los dos chicos aprovechaba su suerte.

Dicho profesor no pudo más que suspirar ante los pensamientos en su cabeza… que triste que tuviese que envidiar las relaciones amorosas de sus alumnos al no tener el mismo una propia.

- Bien chicos, guarden silencio. – Comento sereno mientras procedía a limpiar el pizarrón con tal de dejarlo en blanco para la lección siguiente. Pero como siempre el bullicio de sus alumnos jamás permitió que escuchasen su voz. Por lo que obstinado de tanta impertinencia, nunca se freno al arrojar su genjutsu por sobre la clase con tal de callarlos de una vez por todas.

El descanso en el almuerzo era el único momento de paz en la institución, ya que no importa quien seas todos a esta altura del medio día poseían una gran cantidad de apetito al haber enfrentado las rutinas matutinas.

Hinata yacía tranquila sobre el tatami de esta sala en particular, de hecho este florido lugar era uno de sus favoritos, ya que era el sitio donde con calma todas las chicas practicaban el arte del te, formalidad que a pesar de lo que parezca, necesitaba realizarse con gran destreza y meticulosidad, ayudando a controlar tus movimientos según lo que sea necesario y requerido.

Pero en estos momentos para ella, era un lugar de paz, relajación y tranquilidad donde podía devorar sus recientemente comprados rollos de canela con pasión sin que alguien que le regañase por su decoro o por su reputación.

Si bien sus amigos estaban observándola atónitos ante la cantidad de comida que devoraba con su delicada boca, ellos no podían mas que estar satisfechos ante la confianza que dicha joven parecía depositar sobre ellos, al ver que nada de lo que ocurriría aquí saldría a la luz publica. O al menos eso fue lo que intentaron antes de escuchar el grito aterrado de varias jovencitas.

- Vienen desde el patio trasero. – Comento Naruto mientras desaparecía junto con Sasuke, dejando a una ahora preocupada Hinata de que alguien podría comerse sus rollos si ella no les dejaba custodia alguna. Pero de nuevo el grito aterrado de las que al parecer son las mismas jovencitas, lograron motivarla lo suficiente como para abandonar su preciado alimento.

Una vez allí, pudo ver para su consternación que no era nada grave en lo absoluto, de hecho era algo que efectivamente ya estaba comenzado a afectarle. Sasuke y Naruto intentaban a duras penas el quitarse a las chicas de encima, mientras que estas intentaban subirse a sus "salvadores".

Hinata examino con cuidado la zona con tal de descubrir el porque estas chicas estaban tan asustadas. Y para su sorpresa no consiguió a nadie más que a uno de sus miembros de clase alimentar tranquilo a una gran cantidad de insectos con parte de su comida.

- BAKEMONO… BAKEMONO. – gritaron asqueadas las chicas mientras observaban aterradas que dichas criaturas transitaban sin problema alguno por la piel del chico sin que este protestase por ello. – Aléjenlo de nosotras, es asqueroso. – agrego la otra chica mientras aprovechando su situación, se apretaba aun mas sobre el pecho de un ya casi encolerizado moreno.

Shino simplemente intento ignorar sus comentarios mientras seguía igual de impasible ante la escena, de hecho era bastante cansado el que las chicas lo utilizasen a el como "el malo" de la película con tal de que Sasuke o algún otro "valiente" chico acudiese en su ayuda. Hinata por su parte no pudo estar más indignada de tal escena. Más aun al ver que en realidad el bento de Shino yacía sobre el suelo, como si hubiese sido arrojado allí con premeditación. – ¿Aburame-San, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hinata mientras intentaba en vano el ignorar que en estos momentos una de esas chicas intentaba en vano aferrarse mas al cuello de Naruto. Podría soportar que lo hiciesen con Sasuke, pero Naruto era otra cosa, por lo que en un vano intento de contener su rabia, mordió su labio con ligereza mientras se dirigía al joven frente a ella.

Shino miro su reacción con atención, la forma en como se movía podía indicar que posiblemente también estaba asqueada con lo que observaba, pero el ritmo de su respiración, la manera en como sus ojos se dirigen ligeramente en dirección de los chicos, y como sus puños temblaban con ligereza mientras mas escuchaba los gritos deleitados de las chicas, confirmaban con creces que la fuente de incomodidad estaba dirigida a las dos abusadoras que aprovechaban su cercanía con los chicos.

Fue por ello que decidió contestar. – No hay ningún inconveniente, tan solo ha sido un desafortunado accidente. – comento simplista mientras observaba la situación con medida precaución.

- ¡Accidente, aquí no hay ningún accidente! Esa… cosa quería envenenarnos. – Argumento una de las chicas mientras se separaba MUY ligeramente del rubio. Hinata por su parte no pudo más que dirigir su atención a ella, logrando ver lo que por un momento deseaba no haber visto, a una chica demasiado cerca de quien por los momentos era tan importante para ella. - ¿Qué pruebas tienes para respaldar esas acusaciones? – comento fría, mientras sus ojos se centraban sobre dicha jovencita, que no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante su intensa mirada.

- Erin y yo nos quejábamos de no haber podido comprar nuestra comida favorita, cuando de la nada esa cosa se apareció de entre los arbustos, ofreciéndonos su asqueroso bento. Ni locas comeríamos de alguien tan sucio como el, definitivamente terminaríamos intoxicadas por comer del mismo plato. – replico agresiva la chica de cabello castaño aun sin identificar, Hinata no pudo mas que enojarse ante sus acciones. He inclusive estuvo a punto de actuar por si misma, de no ser por la gran cantidad de instinto asesino que por un instante había escapado de Naruto.

Shino observo atento semejante reacción, acaso el chico estaba dispuesto a atacarlo tan solo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por un momento decidió esperar atento a que tal chico se le abalanzara encima. Lastima que jamás espero que el chico sacara de su kimono una pequeña caja de Ramen que aparentemente aun no había sido abierta del todo. Las chicas lentamente sonrieron al interpretar que el nuevo chico de la escuela estaba por otorgarles algo de alimento, además de castigar al insensato por su atrevimiento. Lastima que nunca se cumplieron sus expectativas al desaparecer el rubio ante ellas, para su terror reaparecer al frente del asqueroso niño insecto con tal de otorgarle el alimento que ellas esperaban iba a ser suyo.

- ¿Qué haces? - grito ofuscada la antes identificada como Erin, que intentaba interpretar lo ocurrido hasta hacia unos momentos. – Lamento que hallas perdido tu bento, se que no es lo mismo, pero toma esto en reparación. – comento Naruto mientras alzaba su mano con detenimiento con tal de que el chico en cuestión tomase el empaque. Shino no se esperaba esto. – Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero no es necesario, ya he comido lo suficiente como para seguir con mis labores el resto del día. – respondió monótono mientras se dio media vuelta con tal de alejarse del lugar. Si bien no le enojaba la acción, por alguna razón la mirada que portaba el chico le parecía singularmente incomoda.

Fue allí que ocurrió lo que Shino jamás había experimentado en su vida escolar, alguien le había detenido al hacer contacto físico, específicamente el chico rubio probablemente había colocado una mano sobre su hombro con tal de detenerle. – Por favor Aburame-san, no lo tome como simple lastima, sino más bien como una muestra de amistad. – Expreso Naruto con simpleza, intentando enfatizar que no poseía mala intención en el. El chico insecto por su parte simplemente volteo con ligereza tan solo para ver con más claridad que es lo que el chico deseaba por medio de sus ojos. Y fue allí que lo vio, no era lastima como en un principio sospecho, no, de hecho en aquellos enormes y profundos ojos azules pudo conseguir lo que hacia tiempo deseaba conseguir.

Entendimiento.

No pudo más que asentir al ver que no había decepción alguna por debajo de sus palabras, y para la consternación de las chicas se dio la vuelta con tal de tomar el recipiente de ramen de las manos del rubio.

- Ven, comamos juntos, nada mejor para conocer a alguien que compartir tus alimentos con el. – Aclaro Naruto mientras caminaba lentamente ante el chico, dándole a entender que deseaba le siguiese. – ¿Sasuke-teme, algún inconveniente si invitamos a Aburame-San con nosotros? – comento sereno el chico mientras alcanzaba a una sonriente Hinata que demostraba a pierna suelta cuan contenta estaba por la decisión de su mejor amigo y hermano… de su mejor amigo.

- En lo absoluto Dobe. - respondió el moreno mientras se separaba de una sorprendida chiquilla. Y fue así como el ahora cuarteto de jovencitos se marcho inesperadamente, dejando a un par de chicas totalmente encolerizadas ante el resultado de la situación.

Lastima que ninguna de ellas había notado que en sus espaldas ahora portaban una pequeña nota explosiva adherida a un balón de pintura que esperaba nervioso la hora precisa en que dicha nota estallaría poniéndole fin a su vida de una forma dolorosa, y en carencia de una mejor palabra horrible, el único consuelo de dicho objeto inanimado es que su contenido terminaría esparcido sobre tan malcriadas jovenzuelas.

Hinata no pudo estar mas satisfecha al escuchar el grito aterrado de las mismas jovencitas unos dos minutos después de haber llegado a la sala de te. Shino por su parte jamás supo porque la heredera Hyuuga porto por casi treinta segundos una sonrisa maligna y satisfecha, que se disparo a niveles de maldad inconcebida en ella al escuchar los alaridos de sus otrora compañeras.

Sasuke por su parte solo sonrió para si mismo al haber participado por primera vez en una broma de esta calaña. Sabia que Hinata había observado atenta cuando el y Naruto habían colocado las notas explosivas, incluso sospecharon ella les detendría cuando ubicaron la ultima pieza de la charada. Para su sorpresa el último Uchiha había observado con determinación y goce que el hacer bromas a sus molestas fanáticas, era más entretenido de lo que jamás hubiese pensado.

Naruto jamás se entero de que su ahora rival en el campo de batalla seria su compañero de bromas de aquí en adelante.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, y el grupo fue creciendo debido a la introducción de Naruto en sus filas, el siguiente en unirse fue un emocionado Kiba, que a pesar de sentir bastante rivalidad en contra del rubio y del moreno. No pudo evitar disfrutar del todo la cantidad de bromas que los ahora buenos amigos parecían lanzar en especifico a las molestas acosadoras.

La rivalidad incluso se veía incrementada mucho mas al ver que Hinata aprobaba de estas mientras fuesen merecidas por las jovencitas. Ya que al parecer quizás al menos así se darían por vencidas en perseguir a ambos jóvenes.

A Kiba por su parte solo le tomo un par de semanas el reconocer los signos existentes entre Naruto y Hinata, por lo que renuentemente y por el bien de sus nuevos amigos, lentamente invirtió su atención a otras chicas, claro que para un siempre atento Shino, no era mas que una manera de distraerse de su obviamente atracción por Hinata.

Shikamaru solía adentrarse de vez en cuando al grupo, y tras de el un obviamente contento Chouji que encontraba fascinante la compañía del rubio al poder por fin sin represión alguna, hablar con alguien de comida sin que se hartaran de ello.

Ino y Sakura estuvieron algo reluctantes de unirse al grupo, más aun porque alguna u otra vez fueron capturadas en las bromas del par, aunque eran de aquellas inofensivas y de fácil reparación, que solían entregarle a aquellas que al menos comprendían que debían otorgarle un espacio privado a los chicos.

Pero los problemas se comenzaron a presentar cuando Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a forjar una gran amistad entre ellos, de hecho la joven pelirosa comenzó a dudar de su atracción por Sasuke al verse apoyada por el rubio en un sin numero de cosas que jamás antes otro miembro masculino había notado. Hinata por su parte no podía soportar la idea de que Naruto estuviese cercano a cualquier otra chica que no fuese ella, incluso al punto de alejarlo de tal jovencita con tal de que pasase más tiempo con ella.

Al principio las peleas eran constantes, pero Hinata tenia que comprender que por los momentos, a pesar de que ella finalmente había descubierto después de tanto tiempo sus sentimientos por el chico, que el aun estaba dudoso de avanzar a terrenos desconocidos.

De hecho para su consternación, Sakura y Naruto parecían estar mas cerca que nunca, al punto de que de la nada, Naruto le había ofrecido a la chiquilla el entrenar en su mansión los fines de semana.

Hinata por supuesto se encargo de estar presente en tales entrenamientos, con tal que nada fuera de lo común ocurriese fuera del alcance de sus ojos.

**E**ra un día normal como cualquier otro, las aves cantaban, los pervertidos volaban inconcientes por el aire, mientras sus satisfechas "victimas" parecían disfrutar de su relajante "ejercicio".

Pero para el joven Hyuuga tal día había sido completamente devastador, mas aun cuando en un infortunado evento, el era uno de los bien llamados "pervertidos voladores" que sobrevolaba el espacio aéreo de Konoha, aun cuando lamentablemente fue por error.

De hecho el joven adolescente poseía un ligero rastro de sangre recorrer por su labio, al recordar el porque había sido enviado a volar en estos instantes. Y como no sentirse emocionado cuando tus ojos pudieron ver por completo la anatomía de una hermosa mujer como Emi.

Incluso pudo jurar que escucho el sonido de "clic" en su cabeza mientras su memoria fotográfica trabajaba en sobre marcha con tal de grabar el momento.

Ella por su parte no tardo en enviarlo a través del techo con una buena patada que para su consternación, solo le entrego una vista mucho mas detallada de su anatomía al ahora sonriente adolescente.

Pero en fin, ese problema no es el que por los momentos tiene a nuestro afortunado amigo de mal humor en estos instantes, de hecho es el castigo que sufría lo que causaba su enojo.

Si bien fue un accidente, no podía dejarse sin castigo con tal de enseñarle a siempre estar atento a donde entraba.

Pero ustedes me imagino se preguntaran, que pudo haber causado que el siempre serio imitador de Hiashi, entrase en la sección femenina de los baños termales. La pregunta es simple, la presencia de una chica en el cuarto de su hermano menor.

Aun cuando ya oficialmente no son familia, no impedía al joven de pensar en el como un hermano. Claro el asunto era escandaloso, mas aun porque para su desdicha, Hinata parecía enojada por el simple acto. El no era un idiota en esto del amor. Sabía muy bien que su pequeña hermana ya no quería a Naruto como un simple hermano, no, sus sentimientos habían cambiado y lentamente evolucionaban a algo más.

De hecho aparentemente Hinata no había podido acompañar al dúo, debido a que su madre deseaba continuar con su entrenamiento en conducta y decoro.

De hecho la presencia de Haruno en la residencia no era algo raro, ocasionalmente incluso el ultimo Uchiha podía verse merodear en los alrededores al lado de sus amigos. Por lo cual nunca fue un secreto para sus padres el ver que Hinata había comenzado a demostrar ante la presencia de Haruno Sakura, un grave caso de posesión por sobre el chico.

El primer consternado fue Hiashi, quien no pudo creer que su joven hija ya haya pisado el suelo adolescente en tan poco tiempo. Menos aun al punto de demostrar con creces que su conducta se volvía algo dominante en la materia cuando del rubio se trataba. Hikari por su parte solo vio problemas por venir. Si bien la idea de que Hinata y Naruto aun estuviesen juntos no le agradaba en una pequeña porción de su ser, tampoco podía negar que ambos demostraban ser el uno para el otro a la hora de la verdad. No importa cuanto educase a Naruto, muchas veces su naturaleza energética solía llevarse lo mejor de él, lugar donde la pasividad de Hinata parecía al menos funcionar cuando se necesitaba.

Hinata por su parte aun cuando gracias a sus entrenamientos era mucho más abierta a expresarse, aun poseía dificultades con vociferar su opinión de un asunto, con tal de no ofender a nadie. Pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba al lado de Naruto, más vociferaba su descontento con lo que no apreciaba.

Mas de continuar esta forma de actuar en Hinata, no dudaba que tarde o temprano varios problemas se presentasen en la posible relación, al sentirse Naruto acosado y carente de espacio personal, fue allí donde las clases de educación y decoro salieron a relucir, con tal de tener tiempo de sobra con el cual hablar de madre a hija sin interrupción alguna.

El tiempo paso y nuestro ya no tan castigado joven, lo podemos ver con claridad moverse con lentitud rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento con tal de encontrarse con su equipo, mientras pensaba en su más reciente adquisición que obtuvo semanas atrás.

Jamás espero que Haruno Sakura fuese un buen compañero de entrenamientos después de ver como era la chica inicialmente.

Inestablemente explosiva, sus humores tendían a cambiar con rapidez, un momento podría ser una dulce jovencita y en otro el demonio en persona. Su atracción por Sasuke no era invisible para el, pero lo que le llamo la atención es que la chica parecía ahora comenzar a desarrollar sentimientos por el joven rubio, lo cual le llevo a intervenir.

De hecho apenas pudo conversar con ella, descubrió a una chica insegura de si misma, a pesar de que poseía un gran potencial en su futuro.

Mientras caminaba aun podía recordar las pláticas que había tenido con ella, de hecho cuando menos se lo esperaba en cada visita a la mansión, la chica parecía darse un par de minutos con tal de hablar con el. Cuando menos se lo espero ella estuvo encima suyo exigiéndole ayuda con su entrenamiento.

El motivo de ello, los simples celos de que Hinata sin importar cuanto entrenase, era mas fuerte de lo que podía imaginar. Al principio claro se negó rotundamente, sobretodo porque sabia utilizaría sus conocimientos para perseguir a Sasuke o probablemente Naruto. Mas la insistencia de la chica era feroz. Y motivado por su iniciativa el decidió entrenarla un poco en fino arte del Taijutsu.

Los primeros días fueron nefastos, la chica no tenia habilidad alguna en el área física, de hecho carecía de masa muscular trabajada para soportar las largas horas de trabajo que se ameritaban para poseer un nivel decente en el taijutsu.

De hecho no tuvo más opción que acudir a sus amigos con tal de incrementar las posibilidades de mejora en la pelirosa.

Jamás supo que fue lo que en realidad le enojo a Tenten, si el hecho de que Neji había aparecido con otra chica, o que Lee parecía haber caído de gravedad enamorado de la recién llegada.

**L**as últimas dos semanas para la joven Tenten han sido totalmente catastróficas si alguien le preguntase. Ella no era tonta, de hecho sabia que se estaba enamorando de sus dos compañeros de clase y entrenamiento.

Lucho porque no sucediera, principalmente porque no quería comportarse como sus compañeras. En especial Susume, una joven "privilegiada" que a pesar de tener un año menos que la mayoría, avanzaba sin problema alguno por las clases.

De hecho esta detestable jovencita era la oficialmente declarada "fan numero uno de Neji Hyuuga", y reiteradas veces había intentado reemplazar a Tenten quien al habla publica, era la novia oficial de Neji, ya que nadie consideraba al "perdedor" Lee, lo suficientemente apto como para estar en los estandartes de Tenten. Eso era una de las cosas que mas le incomodaban a la chica, tal vez Lee poseía un "peculiar pero perturbador sentido de la moda" Mas su corazón estaba en el lugar adecuado, además de que era alguien en el que podías confiar sin necesidad de titubeo.

Y luego esta Neji, el sin duda hermoso genio que a pesar de su fría apariencia, era casi igual de amigable, solo que a menos escala que su camarada en leotardo verde.

Con el tiempo aprendió a apreciarlos y disfrutar su compañía, a cada uno por igual y al mismo tiempo a su manera.

Lee era todo corazón, de hecho bastante considerado cuando quería serlo.

-- Flash back --

_**E**__staba agotada, de hecho cansada de la opinión pública concerniente a ella, los rumores eran hirientes, mas aun los obscenos. De hecho esos eran los más ofensivos, no solo porque insultaban su castidad. _

_Sino porque por lo general el comentario menester es que ellos estaban con ella por simple lastima. Había estado llorando por horas, de hecho no había ido a su casa con tal de desahogarse por un momento. Ignorando que su escapada solo llamaría la atención de sus preocupados padres al perder la noción de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. _

_En lo único que podía pensar era en los rumores, ¿Acaso tenían algo de verdad? Acaso ninguno de los dos chicos se sentiría atraído hacia ella si continuaba negando su femineidad. Nunca lo sabría, ya que estaba demasiado asustada y confundida como para arriesgarse a por uno de los dos. _

_Y tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que jamás escucho la voz preocupada de Lee llamarla constantemente. O al menos hasta que el chico se agoto de llamarla con delicadeza y decidió usar sus sobrehumanos pulmones con tal de moverle la cerilla de oídos que obviamente obstruía su audición._

_- TENTEN-CHAN. – grito ofuscado ante la chica, que aterrada por el grito solo pudo hacer lo que toda chica haría en estos casos. Arrojar un sin numero de armas punzo cortantes en dirección de tan espantoso sonido. – TENTEN… DETENTE, SOY… YO… TENTEEEEN. - _

_Los minutos pasaron y ambos habían perdido las energías que poseían… bueno al menos ella._

_De hecho una vez ventilada su furia lo único que quedo fueron esas terribles dudas sobre si misma, que ahora que estaba agotada parecían resonar con más fuerza en su cabeza. - ¿Sucede algo Tenten-chan? – pregunto atento el moreno mientras se sentaba frente a ella con tal de esperar una respuesta. _

_Ella decidió no responderle, no a el… no a uno de los que le hacían comportarse como una de esas… fanáticas cuando nadie la veía. – Vete, necesito estar sola… - dijo con una voz quebradiza e insegura, despertando la preocupación en su camarada. Había pocas cosas en este mundo que hacían que la joven conocida como Tenten, llorase frustrada. _

_Y el conocía algunas de ellas.- Tenten-chan, ¡Susume y sus amigas te insultaron de nuevo! Si es así permíteme ir a darles una lección, nadie se mete con mis amigos y sale impune por ello. – confeso Lee con emoción mientras lanzaba un par de puñetazos en el aire para enfatizar su objetivo, aun cuando en realidad solo les hablaría sobre los modales y la cortesía para con sus camaradas. _

_Ella simplemente guardo silencio mientras lentamente las ganas de llorar consumían su cuerpo. No que Lee fuese una mala compañía, pero muchas veces el tenia la habilidad para nombrar a quien menos deseabas escuchar en los momentos menos apropiados. _

_Esto tomo por sorpresa al chico, que ahora estaba aterrado ante la idea de que algo mas pudiese haberle pasado a su buena amiga. – Por favor Tenten-chan, sonríe, no te rindas ante la opinión de los demás, nada de lo que dicen es cierto. – De nuevo, el chico no supo el porque sus palabras solo parecían empeorar la situación. Frustrado decidió hacer lo que todo hombre haría en su lugar. _

_Desapareció de inmediato con tal de dejarla sola en esos momentos, o a ella eso es lo que le pareció finalmente Lee había hecho. Lo cual no ayudo a su lastimada estima, podrá ser una muy poderosa Kunoichi, pero al final de cuentas ella también era un ser humano, y más especial aun, una chica. Estuvo a punto de soltar esas lágrimas que tanto deseaba contener cuando un sonido de pasos ante ella llamó su atención. De inmediato alzo su rostro solo para ver a un sonriente Lee ante ella, que sostenía para su asombro, un gran ramo de flores silvestres. _

_Sorpresa es poco para expresar lo que sentía en estos momentos. – No importa lo que te digan Tenten-chan, tú eres alguien muy fuerte y hermosa, alguien cuyas flamas arden hasta el punto de rivalizar con las mismas estrellas. No dejes que esos comentarios llenos de desden y envidia arruinen tu vida, tu sabes bien quien eres y nadie en este mundo puede decirte lo contrario. – Afirmo sereno Lee mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella con tal de estar a su nivel de visión. _

_- Además, si te rindes nunca sabrás si Neji-san siente lo mismo por ti. – Ella lo miro a los ojos con tal de ver si bromeaba, pero lo único que pudo ver en sus enormes y negruscos ojos fue un gran cariño que ardía por ella. Al menos en sus primeras etapas. _

_Ella decidió no decir nada al respecto, si bien le sorprende el ver que Lee asume que a ella solo le gusta Neji, no pudo evitar sentirse bien al ver que al menos Lee parecía preocuparse por ella cuando nadie mas lo hacia. Además de que su consejo era sin dudas uno muy bueno. – Gracias Lee-kun. – _

_-- Flash back Fin --_

**E**se había sido uno de los momentos en los que su corazón se había inclinado hacia Lee, si bien era obvio que el chico asumía a ella le gustaba Neji, que del todo no era falso. También ignoraba que el era una de las razones por las cuales ella suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Es por eso que no pudo evitar el sentirse mal o mejor dicho, traicionada por Lee al ver que este declaraba su amor a una chica recién llegada, que PARA COLMO, era traída por el mismo Neji.

No sabía como sentirse, si decepcionada o aliviada de ver que Neji no tenía nada "serio" aparte de una simple camaradería con esta chiquilla. No obstante no era lo mismo con Lee, quien a pierna suelta declaraba su amor a como diese lugar, aun de asustar de muerte a la niña con su insistencia.

Los primeros días eran frustrantes, de hecho para su consternación resultaba ser que la mocosa no era más que una fanática que intentaba a como de lugar llamar la atención del chico que le gustaba. De hecho no podía negar que el chiquillo era todo un galán, más aun cuando ella mostraba las obvias fotos ilegales que portaba en su álbum. Pero lo que jamás espero conseguir es que a la chica le gustase Naruto también, o al menos a un grado mucho menor que a Sasuke. Por lo que en una parte muy, de hecho MUY pequeña de ella, pudo identificarse con la pelirosa.

Para su martirio con el pasar de los días la mocosa no hacia más que lloriquear sobre lo difícil del entrenamiento. Pero lo que realmente le enojaba era que con un par de palabras de ánimo de Neji, la niña parecía regresar a trabajar. Lo cual para ella no eran buenas noticias.

Los días pasaron y en el transcurso de dos semanas pudo ver que al menos la mocosa estaba mejorando mucho gracias a sus clases. Para su dolor, Neji parecía abrirse cada vez mas con su "protegida", mientras que Lee solo proclamaba cuan hermosa era a pesar de que la chica ya lo había rechazado un igual numero de veces.

Simplemente no pudo evitar el sentirse reemplazada por esta jovencita.

**L**ee es un chico simple, pero lo complicado de esa palabra es el hecho de que por mas que lo piensas, no califica a la perfección en los gustos del sujeto. Simple, jamás encajaría en la vida de Rock Lee.

Despistado e inocente eran calificaciones mas apegadas a su conducta, algo tonta e infantil. Pero aun así sabias que a pesar de todos los defectos que el chico poseía, no existía nadie mejor en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que el joven de leotardo verde.

De hecho, sus amigos al principio no comprendían el porque el chico se hacia pasar por alguien completamente patético y sin talento en las filas estudiantiles. Más solo basto preguntarle con tal de que la duda fuese satisfecha.

- La imagen de un Ninja habla mas que sus palabras, si haces creer a todos que no posees habilidad alguna bajo tu manga, terminaran descuidándose ante tu ataque, y nunca sabrán que les paso cuando tu verdadera habilidad se desate sobre ellos. Además Gai-sensei me explico que si deseo mantenerme en el mismo equipo que ustedes, debo ser el peor de la clase. Ya que así podrán colocarme con el mejor Shinobi y la mejor Kunoichi de la sección con tal de balancear los equipos. En este caso, Neji-san y Tenten-chan. - Por mas que decir que la lógica en sus planes era impecable, los chicos prefirieron confiar en que decía la verdad con tal de permanecer como un equipo hasta el día en que se gradúen como Jounin.

Fue por eso que todos ignoraban los comentarios que se hacían sobre Lee, ya que si a el no le afectaban, a ellos por mas que les enojase, no podían romper su ilusión de cuan poderoso realmente era el joven. Tal vez los profesores supiesen la verdad al ver sus movimientos, mas nada podían hacer si el chico pasaba a duras penas las calificaciones de grupo.

El otro problema concerniente era esa extraña sensación que obtenía al lado de su camarada de lucha. Si bien no podía identificarla con claridad, sabía que algo latía en su interior cada vez que la veía. Pero a sabiendas de que a ella le atraía su compañero de equipo, decidió aplacar el sentimiento con tal de enfocarse en su recién llegada compañera.

Que aun cuando no se comparaba con la sensación de cuando veía a Tenten, igual ocasionaba un sentir dentro de él. De hecho mientras mas pasaban las semanas y mas aprendía la chica sobre el duro arte del Taijutsu por parte de Neji y muy pocas veces, su persona.

No pudo evitar ver que Tenten parecía distante y esquiva, incluso cabizbaja en ocasiones. Al pobre tonto le tomo unas tres semanas el descubrir que a su compañera le estaban acosando los demonios de la inseguridad, que probablemente le decían sin cesar que esta hermosa niña le reemplazaría en sus corazones.

No pudo sentirse peor, intento hablarlo con Neji, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró de nuevo instruyendo a la chica, no sabia si sentir celos o enojarse por la escena. Si bien le gustaba Sakura, también se denotaba que con el pasar del tiempo Neji disfrutaba de la compañía de la chica.

Como evitar no atraerse por la belleza de Sakura, alguien que a pesar de todo siempre tenia un tema de conversación que sacar, y que para gracia de todos poco a poco perdía su "fanatismo" hacia Sasuke, con tal de tomar su carrera ninja mas seriamente. Lee analizo la escena, conocía a Neji mejor que nadie, sabia que en los antiguos estandartes Hyuuga que fue donde principalmente se había criado Neji, el canon de belleza era bastante apegado a las medidas de Sakura.

A muchos Hyuuga no les agradaba una figura femenina demasiado proporcionada, de hecho muchas veces se acercaba demasiado a la figura masculina, con Kimonos apretados hasta el punto de dejar casi completamente plana a la jovencita. Probablemente prueba del nivel de machismo en sus antiguos estandartes, ya que hasta la figura femenina era considerada inapropiada.

El sonido de alguien golpeando su árbol favorito saco de su flujo de pensamientos al chico. De hecho volteo de un lado a otro para ver que ahora se encontraban tan solo tres personas en el campo de entrenamiento. Sakura, Neji y su persona.

Alarmado por su realización, decidió despedirse de su extrañado compañero y partió cuanto antes con tal de encontrarse con su amiga. Deseaba animarla en estos momentos, aun cuando probablemente no deseaba en lo absoluto mediar palabra alguna con el. Ella valía la pena el intento.

No tardo en conseguirla, algo cabizbaja y decaída en una banca, precisamente la misma banca donde anteriormente venia a reposar, y donde los tres llegaron a conocerse después de unas extrañas circunstancias.

El descendió de la arboleda con tal de caer con estrépito al frente suyo, pero aun así ella no alzo su rostro para reconocerlo. Posiblemente estaba enojada o muy dolida como para reconocer a Lee en estos momentos. El de nuevo decidió arriesgarse.

Se sentó a su lado y espero a que ella estuviese más calmada con tal de hablar, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos solo su irregular respiración fue lo que pudo percibir. – Ten… -

- No me hables… - interrumpió la jovencita, aun sin levantar su rostro en dirección del chico. El decidió seguir intentándolo… a pesar de las posibles consecuencias. – Lo siento. – dijo sereno, quizás si comenzaba disculpándose por ignorarla en todo este tiempo posiblemente ella le diese una oportunidad de explicarse.

A ella pareció tomarle por sorpresa sus palabras, logrando que finalmente alzara su rostro en dirección a el, demostrando con ello que estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo. El no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que le había ocasionado. - ¡Por no prestarte atención! Hemos estado tan ocupados entrenando a Sakura, que quizás te hallas sentido algo desplazada. – Lastima para Lee que sus palabras fueron lo ultimo que deseaba escuchar la enojada jovencita.

- Algo… ¡ALGO! Prácticamente se olvidaron de que existo, no han hecho mas que hablar de Sakura, esto… y Sakura lo otro, estoy harta. Ya no entrenan conmigo, ni siquiera tienen tiempo libre para pasarlo conmigo. Neji solo me saluda ligeramente y decide continuar con ella. Es obvio que le gusta, incluso a ti te gusta… que soy yo al lado de Sakura. – comento entristecida al ver que pagaba sus frustraciones con el chico, e ignorantes de que un preocupado Neji observaba desde la seguridad de los árboles.

Las palabras de Tenten le habían tomado por sorpresa, ¿en serio había estado tan ocupado entrenando a Sakura? Como para que pareciese que sentía algo por ella. ¿A quien se le ocurriría esa disparatada idea? Ella es tan solo una protegida que entrenaba por pedido de su hermano… ¿cierto?

Lee por su parte solo pudo escuchar a su amiga el decirle las mil y un razones por las cuales ella creía era menos atractiva que Sakura, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba comenzando a demostrar con obviedad su desarrollo.

Al menos eso fue lo último que pudo soportar antes de enojarse con las palabras y auto descalificaciones que emergían de la boca de la joven. – Eso es mentira. – dijo sereno, llamando la atención de una ahora enojada chica. Lastima que el no le permitió el proseguir con su berrinche. – Sakura es hermosa, pero para mi, y estoy seguro de que Neji siente lo mismo. No existe nada en este mundo que pueda reemplazarte. Sakura es Sakura, tú eres tú, no te compares con ella porque no hay nada que comparar… No entiendo porque no crees en ti misma Tenten, eres hermosa, lista, talentosa y un buen ejemplo de cómo deberían ser las kunoichi, pero pareciera que solo yo veo eso en ti, ya que reiteradas veces me da la impresión de que no crees en ti misma… Yo… no puedo negarlo me gusta Sakura, mas obvio no puede ser, pero tampoco soy tan ciego como para ver que no le gusto a ella por mas que le prometa que la protegeré con mi vida… de hecho si no fuera porque conocí a Naruto y a Gai-sensei, en estos momentos estaría dudando de mis habilidades, probablemente estaría deprimido en algún lugar del bosque mientras intentaba descubrir el porque no sirvo para el Genjutsu o el Ninjutsu. Quizás estaría considerando seriamente los insultos sobre mí de que no sirvo para esta profesión. – Comento Lee con calma mientras intentaba en vano mirar al rostro a la sorprendida chica.

- Pero en el tiempo en que estuve entrenando con Naruto como mi acompañante, supe que no sirve de nada quedarse a llorar, mientras esperas que tus problemas se solucionen por si solos. Aprendí que si deseo convertirme en alguien fuerte, tengo que creer en mi mismo, y que al conseguir seres queridos para mi, tendría que luchar con todo mi poder con tal de protegerlos. – Dijo el joven del leotardo antes de mirar atentamente al cielo con tal de observar unas cuantas nubes pasar. – Por fin pude conseguir a esos seres especiales, a los cuales debo proteger con mi vida si es necesario, a Sakura sin dudas la protegeré con mi vida, eso es lo que he prometido para demostrarle cuanto me gusta, pero existen otras personas en mi corta existencia por las cuales daría mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces, a ellos no tengo que ofrecerles mi protección, porque se ellos lo saben muy bien por si mismos. – Finalizo Rock Lee antes de voltear a ver directamente al rostro a la joven ante el, que sin saberlo miraba atenta el rostro del chico.

- No necesito decirte que eres parte de esas personas Tenten, creo tu ya lo sabias desde hace mucho tiempo. – Solo esas palabras bastaron para lograr que la chica se arrojara encima del ahora asombrado jovencito. Neji por su parte solo sonrió para si mismo. Sabia bien de la confusión de Tenten entre sus sentimientos por el o por Lee, y sinceramente estaba halagado por que alguien como ella le considerase atractivo. Más por ahora no poseía interés alguno en forjar lazos amorosos con alguien. Su primera meta en la vida era el alcanzar el respeto de su familia por medio de su destreza, y una vez logrado esto podría preocuparse por conseguir una pareja.

Sabía que mas tarde debía hablar con ella, y que quizás sea un poco cruel el decirle que solo estaba interesado en su amistad. Pero las palabras de Lee habían afectado bastante su modo de pensar, de hecho podía notar la influencia de su hermano en tales palabras, y no pudo estar mas orgulloso por ello.

Quizás aun le faltaba mucho por crecer, y quizás con sus amigos a un lado podría conseguir sus sueños, Mas por ahora estos dos merecían un tiempo a solas, ya que dudaba mucho apreciarían su interrupción, sin contar que Sakura debe estar enojada por haberla abandonado en los ejercicios de la noche a la mañana con el única excusa de ir al baño. Cosa que seria creíble si no hubiesen transcurrido ya una media hora.

Tenten por su parte solo sabia que deseaba estar abrazada a Lee por mucho mas tiempo, si bien esto no era una confesión, era igual de importante saber que para el ella era algo irremplazable hasta el punto de que daría su vida por protegerla de todo mal. Quizás si se había estado dejando llevar por sus sentimientos un poco. Aun es demasiado joven para estar mortificando su vida con los caminos del amor.

Quizás si esperaba un poco a que el tiempo transcurriese entre el grupo, tarde o temprano ella encontraría al chico adecuado, pero mientras eso ocurría, los fuertes brazos de Lee era lo único que necesitaba por estos momentos.

**E**l tiempo transcurrió y finalmente el gran día había llegado, la graduación.

Tanto Tenten como los chicos se encontraban entusiasmados por la elección de candidatos aquí presentes.

No hacia mucho para la desdicha de una enojada Susume, sus contactos y habilidades no dieron la talla para superar el último examen, por lo que tuvo que repetir la academia, y con suerte quizás podría graduarse junto con Naruto, Hinata y sus amigos.

Para el grupo solo eran problemas venideros ya que quizás algunos de sus conocidos podrían terminar con ella en su equipo. Pero por ahora para Tenten no existía mejor momento en su vida, tal y como Lee había predicho, ella y Neji fueron escogidos como sus compañeros de equipo. De hecho actualmente esperaban en el campo de entrenamiento a que apareciese su tutor, ya que aparentemente se encontraba algo ocupado en estos instantes.

A ella jamás le sorprendió saber que su maestro por toda su carrera genin y quizás chuunin seria otro mas que Maito Gai.

Pero por estos momentos lo único que le incumbía era el hecho de que su maestro no había llegado a tiempo, cuando en realidad se supone el sujeto era bastante adictivo a la puntualidad. Por lo cual se había decidido el inspeccionar a sus amigos mientras tanto. Su atracción por Neji había disminuido en gran escala, gracias a que hacia unas dos semanas ambos habían tenido una seria conversación con respecto al tema.

Ella le pregunto si se sentía atraído por la joven pelirosa, pero el chico negó con rotunda insistencia todo el tiempo, de que no haría algo tan poco profesional como enamorarse de su protegida. La chica por su parte era ahora mucho mas eficiente de lo que jamás llego a ser, de hecho inclusive pudo enterarse gracias a Neji que debido a sus entrenamientos, el continuo estancamiento en el que Hinata había caído, había finalizado al ver que si no apresuraba e incrementaba su entrenamiento, podría perder su lugar y peor aun la atención de Naruto.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar esto, Hinata aun pensaba que Naruto sentía algo por Sakura, aun cuando el chico se veía a leguas estaba comenzando a admitir abiertamente su atracción por la chica, claro que con bastante moderación, ya que no deseaba ella o el consejo se enterase. Sakura por su parte aun no se había dado por vencida con Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo parecía haber olvidado a Naruto del todo. De hecho parecía ser que continuamente acudía a Neji con tal de pedirle consejo en muchas áreas.

- Esto es extraño, Gai-sensei es por lo general muy puntual. - comento Lee algo preocupado de que su héroe y mentor no llegase a la hora estipulada.

- Quizás se confundió de campo de entrenamiento, es decir el papel solo decía dos números, si bien puede decir 01 como también 10. – Dijo Tenten algo convencida de que probablemente su maestro los esperaba indignado en el otro campo. Mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que las flamas de la juventud disminuían en la población infantil. – Es probable, iré a investigar, ustedes quédense aquí y esperen al Sensei, yo iré al campo 01 con tal de verificar si tu hipótesis es correcta. – afirmo Neji mientras desaparecía gracias a las bondades del chakra en sus músculos.

Tenten solo sonrió al ver que Neji como siempre había tomado el control del grupo, no que se opusiese, mientras no la denigrase con alguna orden claro esta. Además eso la dejaba con el chico que por los momentos ganaba toda su atención, mas cual no se atrevía a confesarse por temor a arruinar su amistad.

- ¿Dime Lee, no has logrado que Sakura acepte tu oferta? – pregunto curiosa, de hecho ahora podía controlar mas sus sentimientos en comparación con la Tenten que estuvo hace mucho tiempo atrás con el justo al lado del banquillo. Lee solo sonrió y sin decepción alguna confeso. – Deje de preguntarle hace más de dos semanas si deseaba ser mi novia Tenten-chan. –

A ella no pudo más que alegrarle la noticia, después de todo, podrá soportar mejor a Sakura, más no obstante no podía pasarla ni con mantequilla cuando Lee hablaba de ella. – Oh cielos, no es común de ti renunciar a algo Lee-kun. ¿Estas seguro te tu decisión? Podría jurar que comenzaba a ceder un poco. – afirmo picarona la jovencita.

Lee no hizo mas que tomar esto como una simple broma. –Jejejeje, no Tenten-chan, incluso hasta mi increíble personalidad tiene un limite, quizás alcance el mió, o tal vez solo tal vez encontré a alguien mucho mas especial, en el cual invertir mi tiempo. – Dijo el moreno insinuante mientras evitaba mirarla al rostro con tal de no perder el valor con el que había podido tan siquiera conversar.

Ella pudo comprender sus palabras por completo, y más contenta no pudo estar, - En serio Lee-kun, y podría saber quien… es… ese alguien. – Agrego incluso mas insinuante la jovencita mientras lentamente se acercaba a el y le sujetaba de los hombros y susurraba en su oído. Para ella mas obvio no podía ser que desde que habían conversado aquel día, su relación lentamente estaba evolucionando a algo mas aunque para su desesperación a un paso bastante lento.

Valla ironía, sabiendo que el chico es bastante rápido en lo que a velocidad se requiere.

- Pues ese alguien… -

- LAMENTO LLEGAR TARDE MIS APRECIADOS PUPILOS, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE ALGUIEN ME MALINFORMO SOBRE EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO AL CUAL ACUDIRIAMOS PARA SU DEBIDO ENTRENAMIENTO. – Interrumpió bullicioso el hombre conocido como Maito Gai.

Lee solo suspiro ante la interrupción y decidió solo continuar adelante con el entrenamiento, no sin antes apretar ligeramente la mano de Tenten antes de separarse. Posiblemente aun era demasiado pronto para decírselo.

Mas con ese simple apretón de manos supo de inmediato que algo existía entre los dos que lentamente crecía a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Ese día en la prueba de trabajo en equipo, Gai sensei nunca supo porque su adorable y hermosa Kunoichi intento aniquilarlo con todo su arsenal.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban extasiados de saber que sus amigos se habían graduado de la academia ninja y que ahora eran unos orgullosos Genin de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato. De hecho no podían estar más orgullosos de ellos al estar a tan solo un simple año de distancia. Ya que sin duda alguna, ambos estaban expectantes de saber si podrían calificar como un equipo.

Si bien deseaban tener a todos sus camaradas como compañeros, era inevitable que tarde o temprano los separasen a todos en tríos con tal de comenzar sus entrenamientos individuales o especializaciones. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre y Gai-sensei, Naruto era un pésimo estudiante, de hecho el peor de la clase, ganándose para su desden, que Sasuke con mas orgullo ahora le dijese DOBE. Ya que realmente ahora era el ultimo de la lista.

No que significase que Naruto no fuese poderoso, de hecho hasta los momentos la pizarra estaba 30-32 a su favor. De hecho ambos estaban creciendo a un paso alarmante, más aun cuando para el martirio de Sasuke, Hikari la terrorífica madre de Hinata y tutora de Naruto, insistía en entrenarlos con tal de que mejorasen en el futuro.

No cabe decir que la mujer aprovecho la oportunidad de nuevo para aplastar el orgullo de Sasuke, que gracias a reiteradas palizas y recuperaciones comenzaba a dudar de si mismo hasta que para el placer de Hikari, Naruto acudió en su ayuda con tal de demostrarle que si no creía en el mismo, entonces Naruto creería en el, por el.

No cabe decir que esto significaría que la amistad/rivalidad entre estos dos se fortaleció en ese entonces, sino que ahora incluso el rubio había presentado su carta maestra al sorprendido Uchiha, al demostrarle con creces que todo el tiempo y en todas las peleas había estado usando unas formidables pesas.

Por supuesto que el Uchiha jamás le creyó al principio que tales pesas en total tenían un peso de tonelada y media. Sasuke dudo de la cordura del rubio al decirle que era insano e increíble el portar semejante peso. Más jamás espero que le dijese que un tal ROCK LEE portaba en si el equivalente a tres toneladas y media.

Peor aun, para consternación de Sasuke, Hinata portaba en sus tobillos y muñecas alrededor de ochocientos kilos en total. Logrando acercarse mucho al peso que el rubio portaba.

Por supuesto que el de inmediato deseo portar una gran cantidad de peso encima, mas no obstante Hikari le enseño que el sobre esforzar su cuerpo solo acarrearía mas problemas. Que tanto Naruto como Hinata habían comenzado desde cero, y que el no debía ser lo mismo.

Hasta el día de hoy, para el asombro de Hikari y sus hijos, Sasuke avanzaba a un paso tan velos y constante, que en el trayecto de ocho meses, ya portaba sobre si setecientos kilos en su cuerpo. Claro que para su frustración, Hinata en ese tiempo avanzo a la tonelada y media y su rubio compañero se veía en dificultad con las dos toneladas.

Su apariencia también fue cambiando con el pasar del tiempo, Hinata ahora portaba el cabello largo, de hecho descendía por debajo de sus hombros hasta llegar a su omoplato. Su traje era de un color lavanda que cubría todo lo necesario de su cuerpo. De hecho era ligeramente más liberal que su traje anterior, pero aun así conservador. Ya que no importa cuanto cambie su personalidad, aun era bastante reservada en lo que a su cuerpo se concierne, en especial cuanta piel podía ver el público. Para la sorpresa de su madre, Hinata había tomado una extraña inclinación en el mundo de las Kunoichi, aparentemente su gusto por las armas se había derivado a una en particular llamada Kamaitachi. U Hoz como algunos suelen llamarla, de hecho su joven primogénita poseía tres hoces en particulares, la de batalla que era una enormidad de metro y medio con una hoja de igual tamaño. Que raramente usaba, aparentemente no tenia adiestramiento alguno con ella, por lo que solía usarla nada mas como adorno en su cuarto o como herramienta de entrenamiento. Y las otras dos eran pequeñas guadañas de mano, que podía portar en su espalda con tranquilidad, y que agregadas a su estilo propio de Taijutsu, podrían ser incluso más letales que sus manos.

Claro que su madre igual le enseño el fino arte del asesinato a mano limpia, con tal de que su pequeña no estuviese desprotegida en caso de que sus armas estén indispuestas.

Sasuke por su parte desarrollo una fascinación por el Kenjutsu gracias a Hikari, por lo que ahora influenciado por el pensamiento de la Hyuuga, el chico portaba un Kimono azul oscuro que poseía en su espalda el símbolo de su familia. En su cintura yacían tres pequeñas espadas. Una Katana, un Wakisashi y el pequeño tanto.

Su nivel en la espada parecía mejorar a medida que aprendía todo de sus profesores, si bien no tenía activado su límite sanguíneo, Hikari tenía que admitir que el chico absorbía todo como una esponja. Su cabello aunque algo ligeramente mas largo de lo que acostumbraba, poseía la misma forma y estilo, confirmando desde lejos que efectivamente a pesar de los cambios era Sasuke Uchiha. Para el delirio de sus fans y admiradores.

Naruto por su parte, aun disfrutaba mucho de su kimono bicolor, la parte superior continuaba siendo de un color anaranjado suave con pétalos de cerezo en color negro. Mientras que la parte inferior era tan negra como el petróleo, salvo que esta poseía pétalos de cerezo color naranja.

Su cabello había sido rebajado un poco por su madre y padre al ver que efectivamente había comenzado a ser un problema a la hora de pelear, más cuando reiteradas veces Sasuke había conseguido tomarlo por el mismo con tal de detenerlo en sus carreras. Ahora en vez de portarlo en su cuello enroscado como solía hacer, lo posee simplemente suelto, el cual por su peso y ya acostumbrado a estar en esa posición, caía simplemente hacia atrás hasta ocultar levemente su trasero. Si bien aun era algo largo, no tenia los exagerados dos metros de largo que portaba anteriormente.

A diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto no desarrollo interés alguno en el Kenjutsu, de hecho lentamente para la sorpresa de Hikari el chico comenzó a interesarse en todo lo que tuviese que ver con sellos. Lamentablemente lo único que podía aprender era lo básico de la técnica, Por lo que ahora en el interior de su traje, poseía pequeños sellos con gran cantidad de Kunai o Shuriken.

Hubiese podido tener también notas explosivas, pero Hikari se lo prohibió de inmediato luego de que algunas estallaron por el mal proceso de sellado, dejando al chico semi desnudo en medio de la clase, mientras Iruka intentaba en vano detener el deterioramiento de sus ropas.

La amistad de los tres jovencitos era lo que en un inicio, había intentado crear Hikari al adoptar al Uchiha, por lo que mas complacida no podía estar, mas aun al ver que el trío con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en una pequeña pandilla.

Ella no pudo más que observar atenta como lentamente, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Chouji Akimichi, y Nara Shikamaru fueron agregándose a las filas de su entrenamiento.

De hecho pudo notar para su fascinación que los nueve novatos de este año portaban un gran vínculo que los unía, y que a diferencia de la vez anterior, quizás incrementarían sus posibilidades de tener un mejor futuro al estar mejor preparados para recibirlo.

Lentamente observaba a los chicos alistarse para acudir a su nuevo y quizás último año escolar en la academia, por lo que con cuidado decidió analizar las habilidades de cada uno de los chicos con tal de crear nuevos equipos a la hora de graduarse.

Sakura Haruno era quien mas había cambiado de los otros chicos, a diferencia de su yo original, esta chica poseía un buen nivel en Taijutsu, tan solo inferior al de Hinata Hyuuga, de hecho Sakura disputaba contra Ino el segundo lugar en la clasificación actual. Incluso por un par de semanas pudo para su orgullo posar de primera en la lista, situación que solo disparo la sana rivalidad entre las chicas al ver que Hinata después de todo no era todopoderosa como todos pensaban.

Solo ese par de semanas tomo para que Hinata se diese cuenta de que no todo lo obtendría en la vida con extrema facilidad como hasta ahora se le ha presentado. Eso y que Naruto aun la apoyaba sin importar la posición que tuviese. Claro que gracias al plan diseñado por su madre para que Naruto estuviese junto a Sasuke necesitaba que ella fuese la mejor Kunoichi, y que mejor razón para luchar incluso mas duro por la posición, que el miedo a que coloquen al chico que te gusta en otro equipo y probablemente con otra chica que gusta de el.

Regresando a Sakura, su cabello aun continuaba largo como gustaba, mas ahora yacía amarrado tranquilo en una gran trenza india. Su vestido rojo había sido reemplazado por uno de color verde limón de dos piezas, de hecho tal prenda aparentaba un traje de combate chino para mujeres, debido a que inesperadamente su tiempo con Neji influencio a la chica en la mítica cultura… de donde sea halla venido.

Los rumores de que existía un romance entre estos dos no eran nada nuevo para Hikari, de hecho ella misma se encontró sorprendida al ver que se habían formado parejas muy distintas a la del otro lado. Se supone que Sakura solo se enamoraría de Sasuke para luego caer enamorada de Naruto, antes de morir trágicamente a manos de un vengativo antiguo amor. Naruto por su parte renunciaría a todo lo que conoce al haberla perdido, ignorante de que a sus espaldas siempre estuvo alguien mas para el. Tan solo para darse cuenta de su existencia al verla casarse con otro. Kiba para su consternación se había enamorado de Emi, quien para colmo parecía tener una ligera atracción hacia los chicos MUY menores a ella, ella solo podía evitar que ambos esperasen un poco hasta que al menos Kiba portase el hitai-ate en su cabeza, con tal de señalarlo como un adulto ante la aldea. Solo esperaba que al menos la relación funcionase lo suficiente como para evitar que el posesivo chico se turne en contra de Hinata nuevamente. Ya que aun cuando fue en el futuro, ella jamás olvidara esa cachetada hacia su hija.

Shino aun era un enigma por rellenar, Naruto conocía muy poco de el en el futuro, y de hecho sabia que contrajo matrimonio con alguien dentro de su clan con tal de conservar la tradición, pero actualmente el chico parecía incluso mas abierto de lo que jamás fue. Quizás tarde o temprano nos sorprenda con algo.

Ino parecía confundida en gran medida ahora, aparentemente la chica comenzó a desarrollar una atracción hacia Chouji, quien ya de por si se sentía atraído hacia ella, el problema era que ella parecía aun obsesionada con Sasuke, al igual que atraída por su primer amor Shikamaru. Por lo que los dos ahora se mantenían como muy buenos amigos. El Nara por su parte, al menos Hikari sabia de antemano que no estaba interesado en su amiga de la infancia, primero por su conducta y segundo porque sabia muy bien gracias a la información de Kagami, que el chico caería rendido a los pies de Sabaku no Temari.

Hikari dejo de pensar en relaciones amorosas por un momento, reconociendo que se había desviado de su tema principal, que era el examinar los cambios físicos y de vestimenta que habían experimentado los chicos y chicas en este tiempo donde ella existía.

Sakura si mal no recuerda era quien analizaba, portaba en su pierna izquierda el típico bolso con sostenedores de Kunai, salvo que gracias a Neji y Naruto por supuesto, ella había conseguido su arma y especialización favorita. El bojutsu.

En su muñeca izquierda portaba una muñequera sellada en la cual yacía su vara bo, arma que aparentemente había tomado gran impacto en su vida al conocer que tan bien se aplicaba a su estilo.

No muy atrás estaba Ino Yamanaka, quien por extraño que parezca portaba su cabello de una forma similar a la de su actual mejor amiga, posiblemente algo entre ellas o una promesa mutua. Su ropa para la consternación de Hikari, era la misma que siempre había portado, debido a que a pesar de la seriedad de la chica en convertirse en Kunoichi, la adolescente aun era demasiado obsesiva con la moda y apariencia. La única diferencia distintiva en ella era que al igual que Sasuke, tomo un gusto por el Kenjutsu, quizás en un intento de estar juntos mas tiempo practicando el arte de la espada. Lo que los distinguía es que ella solo portaba una Wakisashi en su espalda, sin incluir el pequeño tanto que de vez en cuando solía portar atado en su tobillo.

Kiba por su parte decidió el usar un traje mas ajustado a su anatomía, dejando al descubierto su cabeza al aire. A diferencia de los otros chicos hasta ahora mencionados, es el único aparte de otros tres, que no tomo una especialización en algún arma en específico aparte de Kunais o Shurikens, de hecho su madre había incrementado su entrenamiento básico en el arte de su familia, con tal de que siguiese a la par de sus compañeros.

También adopto el uso de las pesas en su cuerpo, aunque a una menor escala que sus camaradas. Aunque según Iruka aun era una cantidad excesivamente grande.

No por nada era media tonelada.

Shino por su parte no necesitaba especializarse en arma alguna al poseer ya sus insectos, de hecho estas pequeñas criaturas podían ser incluso más versátiles que muchas armas conocidas, ya que su utilidad solo era limitada por la creatividad de su usuario o portador.

Si bien ahora es mucho mas abierto, aun prefiere ocultar su silueta bajo grandes cantidades de ropa con tal de darle más comodidad a su colmena.

Chouji fue el que mas había cambiado de todos los chicos, su apariencia fue adoptando ligeramente la misma de su clan, solo que a diferencia de su acostumbrada armadura, el decidió portar en la aldea sus distintivas ropas, debido al gran costo y claro el calor producido por su armadura familiar. Su cabello yacía igual que el de Naruto, suelto con naturalidad hacia su espalda hasta sobrepasar ligeramente su trasero. Aparentemente también le agrado la idea de continuar con el estilo de su padre, además de sus amigos.

Por ultimo tenemos a Nara Shikamaru, quien extrañamente ahora portaba la misma ropa de siempre, de hecho la única diferencia que habitaba en su cuerpo es su despensa de fuegos artificiales. De hecho por mucho que Hikari le observase el único cambio en el chico concerniente a su ropa había sido el agregar la despensa sellada, que no solo portaba una gran cantidad de notas explosivas, sino fuegos artificiales con tal de que sus técnicas funcionasen a la perfección.

Examinando sus habilidades más a fondo ella pudo discernir que de nuevo, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, TenTen y Neji habían incrementado su rango a un probable Chuunin alto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Ino y Chouji habían alcanzado el nivel de Chuunin medio. Shikamaru de por si poseía la habilidad de un Chuunin alto en inteligencia y estrategia, pero sus habilidades físicas eran tan solo las de un Chuunin bajo debido a su poco interés en adentrarse en los entrenamientos con seriedad. Ella tenía paciencia con el chico, después de todo su cerebro hacia el trabajo por completo.

- Nos retiramos Hikari-Sama, acudiremos a la institución con tal de no llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases. – Anuncio Naruto con tal de vociferar las palabras de todos. Los chicos solo se inclinaron en señal de respeto y al recibir la aprobación de la mujer no esperaron nada más con tal de partir a su destino.

Ella por su parte solo sonrió ligeramente al ver que las cosas ya estaban cambiando en gran medida, incluso algunos otros estudiantes parecían prometer algo en este futuro, aun cuando al parecer parecían tener gran discordia por estos nueve chicos en específico.

Era preocupante para ella el ver que una nueva oportunidad se había abierto ante ella, otros seis chicos se han ganado la atención del consejo, peor aun algunos de ellos al parecer han tenido discordia en el pasado con los nueve novatos. Y a pesar de que su crecimiento no es igual de rápido, era desconcertante el ver que nuevos genios quizás se formarían ante ella. Mas aun cuando para su disgusto el Chuunin conocido como Mizuki, fue promovido a Jounin gracias a los miembros del consejo, entre ellos Danzo.

Porque Danzo había comenzado a moverse antes de lo esperado, al punto de promover a Mizuki entre otros sujetos a Jounin o Chuunin según el lo halla exigido. De hecho sabia que lo mas probable es que considere una amenaza el crecimiento de los Hyuuga en los últimos años, sobretodo a nivel del consejo, donde por lo general imponían su opinión. Sonrió por lo bajo, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que actuar con tal de probar que la existencia de ANBU ROOT era una realidad.

Nunca pensó tendría que ser tan pronto…

- Emi-chan… - comento serena la mujer mientras observaba atenta a su ahora mano derecha el llegar como lo esperaba, podría tener gustos peculiares en lo que a parejas se refiere, pero aun así era alguien eficiente en su trabajo.

- Puedo servirle en algo Hikari-sama, - dijo algo reluctante la joven, de hecho el que le interesase el joven Inuzuka ya había desatado una discusión entre ella y su líder. Logrando al menos poner un límite en lo que se le permitía tener entre el chico y ella, al menos hasta que el alcance la edad de matrimonio si es que por supuesto aun existía una relación para cuando alcanzase los catorce. – Por favor, prepara mi GI de batalla, y si es posible avísale a Hiashi que se prepare también, dentro de poco iremos en dirección al Hokage con tal de demostrarle algunos elementos indeseados en la aldea. Por lo que estarás a cargo de la protección de la mansión hasta que nosotros regresemos, Quiero la alerta máxima una vez hallamos partido en dirección a las oficinas del Hokage, Hanabi y todos los niños deben estar bajo la protección de la Elite. Temo que nuestros amigos intenten algo gracioso mientras estamos fuera. -

La joven mano derecha solo sonrió para si misma ante lo que venia, ya que el solo una vez había observado pelear a su matriarca, y fue una batalla brutal entre ella y Hiashi quien al final resulto victorioso por un muy pequeño margen. Si sus líderes estaban preparados para la batalla eso significaba una sola cosa.

Alguien caerá mas pronto de lo que esperan.

_**Capitulo VI **_

_**Cercenando el pasado de raíz. **_

_**De nuevo un capitulo en extremo largo, quizás el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora de esta serie y cualquier otro fanfiction que halla hecho. **_

_**Bueno que puedo decir, si el review es bueno y la opinión valida, me agrada consentir de vez en cuando a los lectores. En este caso al menos me ayudo con un bloqueo enorme que había tenido al punto de parejas. Me he dado cuenta que por lo general los Fics donde la trama depende de "regresar al pasado para corregir el futuro" los únicos cambios que observo son en Naruto. **_

_**Debo admitir que algunas están muy bien hechas, pero tampoco abarcan lo que a veces me agradaría hiciesen. Por lo general son a veces tan solo centradas en los protagonistas, o la pareja que harán, y muchos son tan solo excusas baratas para hacer que Naruto tenga mas poder de lo usual, mientras maltrata a Sakura y Sasuke. **_

_**Admitiré algo, me cae muy mal Sasuke, de hecho lo considero un personaje en extremo aburrido y monótono. De hecho este es el típico personaje que busca venganza por la muerte de su familia, que casi siempre en las tramas japonesas es el hermano o el padre. (Ejemplo Van (escaflowne) y un LARGUISIMO etc). Pero aun así lo único que me han visto hacer es demoler esa aptitud de "yo soy el mejor" que tiene en el manga. **_

_**Ya que por lo general si no lo han notado, Sasuke estuvo solo porque quiso, y si bien entiendo que odiaba que lo quisiesen adoptar por lastima, tampoco acepto que lo mimen a tal punto de que le permitían el hacer casi cualquier cosa solo por ser el "ultimo" de los Uchiha, mas aun que le metiesen en la cabeza que tan solo por ser de esa familia era la perfección o la epitome del poder en el mundo Shinobi. **_

_**Yo decidí romper un poco las reglas y que Sarutobi y mi propio personaje Hikari, decidieran ponerle un fin a tal conducta, con tal de que el chico aprenda que no es invencible y que tarde o temprano podría morir a manos de esa soberbia. Cree un Sasuke serio y algo amargado, pero como dije antes mucho mas abierto a aprender de sus errores y si es posible a sostenerse de sus amigos. **_

_**Quise a alguien herido por el pasado, al punto de afectar su conducta, mas al mismo tiempo quise crear a alguien que haya aprendido a superarse, hasta el punto de volver a disfrutar de la vida en compañía de sus amigos.**_

_**Algunos me han pedido que le entregase el Sharingan a Naruto, El porque quieren hacerlo casi siempre un Uchiha es desconocido para mí. Y más curioso aun, en el universo de Naruto existen límites sanguíneos de todo tipo. ¿Entonces porque siempre le dan es un Doujutsu? **_

_**A Sakura sin ofensas, pero casi siempre solo la hacen fanática del Uchiha y mas nada, por lo general se olvidan de ella y prefieren maltratar al personaje tan solo porque les cae mal. Si bien modificar la trama original ya de por si es una falta de respeto hacia el autor de la obra, creo que insultar la calidad de sus personajes es peor aun. **_

_**En lo último que he leído de Naruto, me he dado cuenta de la evolución de Sakura, de la niña pequeña y casi inservible, a la adolescente poderosa y útil, en el manga actual. También he visto las pequeñas puntas que lanza con generalidad concerniente a las parejas. Y es que lo mas probable es que Naruto termine o muerto (Que bien podrían ser)**_

_**Matándose junto a Sasuke el uno al otro.**_

_**Muriendo para salvar al mundo de un mal peor.**_

_**O asesinado por alguien que no esperabas al volverse loco por el poder recibido. (Muy improbable no)**_

_**También he notado que el Naruhina ha disminuido enormemente en el manga, de hecho lo que todo el mundo esperaba sucedió, Naruto en una misión con Hinata tan solos acompañados por Yamato, al final no fue mas que un simple fracaso ya que Kishimoto decidió burlarse de todo el mundo al no hacer nada en especial con estos dos juntos. **_

_**Si bien en las últimas escenas antes de pelearse con Madara (tobi) se ve que los sentimientos de Hinata no han hecho mas que incrementarse últimamente. Me da la impresión de que Kishimoto nos saldrá con otra gracia. Probablemente dejando a Naruto con Sakura y a Hinata con Kiba. **_

_**Por que mis suposiciones para con esto…simple. **_

_**El cambio de apariencia de Kiba, si lo examinas bien es el mismo de Naruto solo que con algunos cambios, de hecho ambos se parecen bastante y a mi parecer es una forma de "aliviar" la tensión que podría ocasionar el dejar a Hinata con Kiba. **_

_**El incrementar el nivel de apariciones de Kiba en el manga, también ha hecho que se haga popular al ver su incremento en habilidades. **_

_**Ahora concerniente a Sakura, la gracia de dejar al aire la cosa cuando Yamato estaba por decirle "en realidad tu por Naruto sientes" **_

_**Me dio la impresión de ser algo sumamente barato y ya demasiado usado en el mundo del manganime, que por lo general en el shounen nunca hagan romances y siempre dejen a la imaginación que pudo haber ocurrido después. Otra posibilidad a afrontar. **_

_**Pero también me deja a pesar dos cosas, La primera es que quiere crear tensión y expectativa de que "pudo haber sido lo que quería decir Yamato, lo amas o lo quieres solo como hermano" Si bien Sakura ha madurado bastante, veo su relación con Naruto casi de hermanos. **_

_**Pero también existe el punto donde me doy cuenta de que Sakura es el personaje que a diferencia de Sasuke, mas tiempo ha pasado con el rubio, por lo que puede conocerlo mejor que nadie. Además de que parece aceptarlo una vez descubierto lo del Kyuubi. **_

_**Todos asumen que Hinata haría lo mismo una vez descubra lo del Kyuubi, pero no pueden estar seguros de con que gracia saldrá Kishimoto, ya que me he dado cuenta le gusta darle todo el poder a Sasuke, y el melodrama a Naruto. **_

_**Otros optan por decir que los once novatos ya saben sobre el Kyuubi, y yo les diré POR DIOS DESPIERTEN. Si la propia Sakura vino a enterarse después de lo de la criatura. Sabrán realmente los demás sobre la existencia del Jinchuuriki de Konoha. **_

_**La respuesta es un simple, TAL VEZ, ya que con su inteligencia es probable que Shikamaru y Shino hayan descubierto desde hace mucho la posibilidad. **_

_**En fin, me he salido del tema mucho, lo que quería decir es esto, si van a mandarme correos insultándome sobre porque soy un NARUHINA zombie, pues al menos tengan el valor de mandármelo en un review donde claro coloquen su nombre con tal de responderles debidamente, yo por mi parte si vuelvo a ver idioteces como las allí escritas simplemente las borrare, ya que aparentemente son tan idiotas como para enojarse tan solo por los cambios que he hecho. (no los busquen en los review, son un par de correos que me han enviado)**_

_**Tengo el derecho de colocar a la pareja que se me antoje en lo que escribo, por el amor del cielo, si soy el escritor de Robin/Raven con la historia de la misma pareja con mas review en la sección en español, Creen que por insultarme por ser un Zombie o un idiota que solo le gusta el naruhina va a cambiar mis historias. Pues les diré por adelantado que no. **_

_**No lograron cambiar mi parecer con Robin y Raven, no lograran lo mismo con Naruto y Hinata. Me puede gustar un poco la posibilidad de Sakura y Naruto. Pero de escoger entre las dos me quedo con la primera. **_

_**Existen errores de pareja que matan a una serie, para mi que dejaran a Starfire con Robin fue una idiotez bastante predecible. (Ahora escribo un fanfic donde la pareja es robin/starfire pero es porque se me antojo, no porque me convencieran)**_

_**Solo existe otra pareja a parte de las que ya he mencionado que me enloquece al punto de escribir un fanfiction tan solo para verlos juntos. Y en este caso es la pareja Canon de Avatar the last Airbender. En este caso Katara y Aang. Soy de los que creen que emparejar a personajes por que si, solo porque se ven lindos juntos es la idiotez mas grande jamás dicha. **_

_**Y que dichas personas que unen a estos personajes no saben nada en lo absoluto de relaciones humanas, porque si creen que una pareja se mantiene junta solo por ser linda. Entonces les predigo un fracaso total en sus propias relaciones de largo plazo, ya que la apariencia con el pasar del tiempo solo se desgasta. **_

_**Prefiero parejas que tengan de donde sostenerse, que se conozcan, que peleen y posiblemente superen sus problemas. Que se apoyen donde el otro falla y que se ayuden a superar el uno al otro con sus defectos. Además de claro respetarse al punto de aceptar lo que no gustan del uno al otro. (No existe relación o coexistencia perfecta en los humanos)**_

_**Se que muchos esperan que de la noche a la mañana Naruto le diga a Hinata en mi historia. TE AMO, CASATE CONMIGO TEN BEBES Y FIN DEL CUENTO. Sinceramente me parece irreal decir TE AMO en las primeras citas. Y más cuando tienes miedo de que si le dices demasiado pronto, ese ser amado te rechace al creer que apresuras demasiado las cosas. Una relación es lenta y gradual, y crece según la interacción de los participantes. **_

_**Si bien el ficción puede dije PUEDE tener escenas lemon en el futuro, tampoco les aseguro que será muy pronto. Soy de los que escribe basándose mucho en la tensión sexual que existe entre las parejas. (No me creen, léanse mis historias de Codename Kids Next Door algo creciditos) Algunos me dirán que estoy escribiendo sobre pedofilia. Y les diré tienen razón, si esto fuese sobre el mundo real. **_

_**En cambio a la gente se le olvida que es un mundo basado en la antigüedad Japonesa. Además de mezclado con algunos componentes de ejercito de los cuales el autor es muy fanático. **_

_**Estos viven en una época donde la escala de vida es de aproximadamente unos treinta a cuarenta años cuando mucho. Posiblemente menos.**_

_**Aquellos que han vivido mas de esta edad son porque o están viviendo en una aldea bien protegida, o son antiguos guerreros de gran experiencia en batallas a los cuales nadie desafía por miedo a morir por su habilidad. **_

_**Si miran en el pasado real de la humanidad, era muy común que un hombre de treinta contrajese matrimonio con una niña de doce o catorce años. De hecho que en la antigüedad que una mujer sobrepasase los diezicéis años sin haber contraído nupcias era considerado un escándalo y por lo cual se le catalogaba de solterona o indeseada.**_

_**En el mundo de naruto la mayoría de edad se alcanza con más rapidez, de hecho al portar el hitai-ate o bandana con el símbolo de la aldea, se les es considerado un adulto hecho y derecho. Cuyas misiones se le dan de acuerdo al nivel de habilidad que posea. A las Kunoichi se les enseña el arte de la seducción, hasta el punto de entregar sus cuerpos a la misión con tal de lograrla. Lo mismo iba para con los Shinobi, quienes si eran habilidosos podían pasar como amantes del objetivo hasta conseguir su meta. **_

_**Tampoco discriminaban con quien acostarse en sus misiones que podían tomar años según la dificultad. Podía ser tanto con un hombre como con una mujer, lo que fuese con lograr el objetivo. Lo que si se les enseñaba era a no atarse sentimentalmente a dichas parejas. Ya que una vez cumplida su misión debían o exterminar, secuestrar o torturar a su objetivo con tal de obtener lo deseado, luego de ello pasaría a la siguiente misión. Si naruto y compañía mostrase más realidad Shinobi en el manga, créanme que no seria para todo público. **_

_**Mas aun porque en la antigüedad el acostarse con niños o niñas no era tan mal visto como lo es ahora. Fíjense en la antigua Grecia u Roma, por lo general la mayoría de los amantes eran niños o niñas de edad variada entre los 11 y 16 años. (Hoy en día no se les cataloga como niños sino, como adolescentes)**_

_**Otro dato curioso sobre la antigua humanidad, la homosexualidad era bastante común, de hecho no es algo que este surgiendo desde ahora. Es algo ya tan viejo como la humanidad misma. Más curioso aun, antes se preferían las relaciones homosexuales que las Heterosexuales. Por que, simple, por lo general el machismo de aquella era es de gran escala. Por lo que se consideraba al cuerpo masculino la máxima perfección, por lo que poseer a uno era considerado lo mejor del mercado. **_

_**En la cultura Japonesa era normal ver que a las chicas las vistiesen con pesadas y complejas Yukatas o Kimonos que ocultasen su figura, de hecho si ven el kimono TRADICIONAL, o el que usan las geishas (son damas de compañía, (ósea te acompañan y luego se marchan) no prostitutas) es por lo general de pecho plano y esconde toda facción que revele feminidad alguna. De hecho es el ROSTRO en si lo que revela que es una mujer, ya que el maquillaje esta hecho en especifico para denotar lo mas sutil y hermoso de la chica. **_

_**AUNQUE tampoco podías estar muy seguro que digamos, ya que en las obras KABUKI, los papeles femeninos (que eran por lo general bastante fastuosos y elaborados, además de hermosos) eran realizados por HOMBRES, que gracias al maquillaje podía ser confundido e incluso comparado con la mujer mas hermosa conocida. Aun a sabiendas de que en el KABUKI no actúa mujer alguna. **_

_**Ya agregue muchas paginas de habladuría… me agradaría bien que dijesen algo en sus reviews, y que si es posible Dejen Review completos sobre el asunto. Es realmente halagador ver que te digan "Esta buena continúalo" pero a la hora de la verdad si lo único que te mandan son reviews con eso en especial escrito. Lo único que sucede es que pierdes voluntad de escribir. **_

_**POR LO CUAL AGRADESCO A TAN BUENOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO POR EL CAPITULO PASADO. GRACIAS A USTEDES ME EMOCIONE TANTO ESCRIBIENDO QUE MIREN LO QUE OCURRIO. HASTA DEJE DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO DE DUELE CRECER POR QUE LOS REVIEW DE UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE ME MOTIVARON A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ELLA. **_

_**Dios tengo muchas historias paradas por esa mala maña… Tengo que continuar escribiendo a los otros. Mandy no dominara al mundo sola, mucho menos controlara a billy si no lo escribo. Mucho menos se solucionara el PENTAGONO amoroso que cree en Duele crecer de los KND. **_

_**Y oficialmente descontinuó algunas de mis historias por simplemente no agradarme como salieron al final. (Además de la recepción que tuvieron claro esta).**_

_**Atentamente SHIRO WOLFMAN K… ATENTOS QUE ALLI DICE WOLFMAN… DE LOBOHOMBRE U HOMBRE LOBO… NO WOMAN… DE MUJER. POR FAVOR DEJEN DE ESCRIBIRME COMO SI FUESE UNA CHICA. YA QUE ES BASTANTE FRUSTRANTE. Y no puedo creer que sea raro que un chico escriba fics… conozco a muchos que los escriben, por lo que me pregunto ¿QUE TIENE DE RARO?**_


	7. cercenando el pasado de raiz

Capitulo VI

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Cortando el pasado de Raíz. **_

**D**os siluetas se movían por entre los bosques con medida precaución y silencio, su misión era simple. Otorgar un golpe rápido y certero a los recién descubiertos traidores.

En su sombra se encontraba un pequeño escuadrón de ANBU que asechaban sus movimientos con cautela, esperando no ser descubiertos por las dos figuras vestidas de blanco. Ignorando que desde el comienzo los dos perseguidos conocían de su presencia.

La silueta femenina sonrió detrás de su mascara, sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección hasta los momentos. Lo único que necesitaba era el develar su carta maestra con tal de elevar el telón que tan cuidadosamente habían colocado sobre su acto. Al final sus movimientos en conjunción con los de su compañero alertaron de inmediato a todos sus perseguidores, la sospechosa pareja incluso se tomo su momento para ingresar a una hasta ahora desconocida caverna. Tan solo para desaparecer ante la vista de todos sus incrédulos perseguidores.

De hecho nadie supo que en realidad las dos presencias habían desaparecido al entrar a la caverna al ser envueltas en una nube de humo, alertando al pequeño escuadrón de ANBU ROOT que patrullaban la zona. De inmediato dos miembros se aventuraron a las afueras de la entrada con tal de verificar si en efecto alguien había entrado en el lugar, desconociendo que en las sombras un pequeño suspiro de asombro casi imperceptible al oído humano cruzo por la garganta del escuadrón ANBU. Sobretodo la de su capitán al reconocer las insignias en las mascaras de los recién llegados.

Con igual sigilo con el que aparecieron, los dos miembros ROOT se adentraron en la caverna con tal de informar que la situación había sido una falsa alarma. Ignorantes de que todo el escuadrón ANBU había observado cada uno de sus movimientos hasta el último detalle antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche con un solo motivo en sus cabezas.

Mientras tanto a un kilómetro del lugar, la pareja inicial sonreía para si misma ante el éxito de sus maniobras, y desactivando su limite sanguíneo se dispusieron a cumplir con su verdadero objetivo.

--

**S**asuke Sarutobi es un hombre paciente en muchos aspectos, quizás algunas veces la gente solía confundir su pasión por la paz como un simple acto de debilidad, quizás senilidad.

Pero ese es el objetivo de todo buen ninja, dar una imagen de lo que no eres con tal de que puedas hacer de las tuyas sin que nadie sospeche de ti. Un Shinobi vive entre decepción, y si eres habilidoso sabrás usar tus cartas apropiadamente para tornas las cosas a su favor.

Mas en estos momentos el rostro afable del Hokage era todo menos "calmo", uno de sus mejores elementos ANBU había descubierto para su consternación que en las profundidades del bosque cercano al risco Kikyou. Y según los informes de cada uno de los presentes, eran nada menos que los supuestamente desarticulados ANBU ROOT:

Danzo tenia mucho que responder en el momento, pero el problema radicaba principalmente en que una batalla entre miembros elite causaría grandes estragos en sus filas, quizás debilitándoles terriblemente y dejándoles a la deriva en el mundo Shinobi, lo cual era incluso mas arriesgado de lo que sufrían por los momentos. Muchas salidas y métodos se forjaron de inmediato en su cabeza, pero cada una de ellas contraía más problemas de los que podían soportar o quizás incluso lidiar. La mayoría de ello contenía un valioso factor a considerar, la posibilidad de ser atacados por las otras aldeas al mostrar gran debilidad interna por el asunto.

También se encontraba el problema de dobles agentes en sus hombres, por lo cual no podía confiar demasiado en nadie como para confiar un asunto de esta calaña sin que escape algo de la información.

Eso y que desde hace cinco minutos un par de rostros conocidos habían aparecido ante el, revelando ser los principales sospechosos que sus ANBU hasta hacia poco perseguían Frustrado al reconocer sus energías, decidió alzar su mano de manera apacible, señalándole a sus guardas personales que el mismo se encargaría del asunto.

- ¡Espero que tengan una buena excusa para esta situación, porque desde mi punto de vista sus vidas están en la cuerda floja! - Argumento sereno el sexagenario mientras fumaba tranquilamente de su pipa como si las dos presencias ante el no representasen peligro alguno.

La silueta masculina finalmente hablo por primera vez en la noche, quizás la última. – Primero debo encargarme de la seguridad de la sala, ya hemos comprometido mucho al presentarnos aquí. – Y sin decir no mas, con alucinante velocidad el hombre procedió a crear varias señales de manos antes de proyectarlas agresivamente sobre el suelo con tal de cerrar el lugar a oídos ajenos u objetos de espionaje. Sarutobi no supo como protestar esto, pero conociendo la delicadez del asunto, decidió afirmar y por mera precaución el procedió a crear una segunda barrera de silencio y oscuridad por sobre la ya creada con tal de que tan solo un profundo vació fuese observado desde afuera del perímetro sellado.

La figura femenina sonrió ante su inteligencia. – Veo que has nublado todo lo que nos rodea, para cualquier espía externo parecerá que nos has envuelto en una espesa nube de humo. Cuando en realidad solo cambiaste el color de las paredes para que nuestros labios no puedan ser leídos… Astuto. – Confeso Hikari al retirar su mascara finalmente, al ver que era innecesario esconder su rostro ante alguien que ya le había identificado, su marido procedió a hacer lo mismo.

- Tienes poco tiempo para explicarme el motivo de tus acciones Hikari, y espero que seas convincente, lamentaría mucho tener que eliminarlos por traición. – Comento Sarutobi solemne mientras de nuevo tomaba asiento en su silla mientras ojeaba cauteloso a la pareja ante el. De nuevo la mujer fue quien tomo la palabra. – A estas alturas ya debes de haberte dado cuenta de que varios miembros del consejo, además de civiles han estado desapareciendo de las filas de Konoha, no tengo porque ocultar mis motivos, pero te aseguro que sus asesinos están justo frente a ti Hokage-sama. -

El líder de la aldea no tardo en expresar su indignación por este asunto, mas al ver que algunos de sus objetivos eran niños según sus estandartes. - ¿Por qué motivo cometes este acto de traición Hyuuga? – ambos adultos no tardaron en posicionarse a manera de defensa ante las palabras del anciano Hokage, confiaban en que no atacaría, pero aun así debían estar preparados.

Hikari decidió finalmente revelar toda la verdad, desde la farsa de la muerte del Kyuubi hasta el motivo por el cual el sello había sido alterado tan notoriamente. Su insistencia en adoptar a Naruto y Sasuke, o en vista de su fracaso en adquirirlos legalmente, al menos entrenarlos y prepararlos para lo que estaba por venir. El como la bestia de las nueve colas le había mostrado el futuro y como consecuencia de sus acciones modificado sus planes al haberle otorgado al menos unos años mas de vida cuando se supone debía estar muerta.

Cabe decir que Sarutobi no creyó palabra alguna que emergió de su boca. Bueno al menos en algunas cosas.

- Me temo mi querida niña, que has perdido la cabeza al confiar en el Kyuubi de esa manera, lamento que tenga que ponerle fin a tus planes, por mas idealistas que estos sean. – De inmediato Sarutobi intento llamar la atención de sus ANBU tan solo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que la mujer era mucho más rápida de lo que había calculado.

De hecho lo único que le alerto de su presencia fue el dolor agonizante que cruzaba por su cien, que es donde la mujer había impactado sus dedos con tal de proceder a mostrarle la realidad de sus palabras. Y todo en el doloroso transcurso de cinco minutos.

Al final ella perdió todas sus fuerzas y su marido recurrió a ayudarla, mientras le separaba del tembloroso anciano que intentaba a como diese lugar recuperar su compostura.

A los dos afectados le había tomado una desesperante media hora para recuperar el aliento, aunque Hikari aparentemente aun sufría de agotamiento a pesar de parecer mas relajada. :- Deseaba con todo mi corazón no tener que volver a recurrir a esa técnica nuevamente… la penalización de tal acto ya esta tomando su onza en mí debilitado destino. – Comento entre suspiros la mujer. Curiosamente Sarutobi solo le observo con firmeza antes de calmarse un poco.

- Aun me es difícil de creer todo esto, de hecho sospecho que lo único que has hecho es implantar memorias falsas en mi persona con tal de ganar apoyo a tu teoría, mas al mismo tiempo estas visiones presentan cosas demasiado terribles como para que sean ignoradas. – Hikari suspiro aliviada al ver que aun existían posibilidades. – Créame Hokage-sama, hace un tiempo atrás descubrí esta… habilidad. Aun cuando fue por mero accidente, incluso prometí el no volverla a utilizar, pero el ataque hacia Naruto la semana pasada me ha hecho tomar distintas medidas para asegurar un futuro brillante para Konoha y mis hijos… - La mujer no pudo terminar sus palabras al ser atacada por un leve espasmo muscular que le había obligado a desechar un poco de sangre por sus orificios corporales.

- ¿Qué es el significado de esto Hiashi, porque Hikari se encuentra en este estado? – argumento triste el anciano intentando recobrar la razón en sus dos renegados. El aludido intento hablar por si mismo antes de ser interrumpido por una totalmente recuperada Hikari. – Es la consecuencia de transmitir un poco del poder que se me fue encomendado a otras personas. No puedo transmitir todas estas memorias aun sin crear en otro ser así nada mas, debo cercenar un poco del Chakra que absorbí de Kagami para insertarlo en el objetivo y que este pueda recordarlos mientras aun este introducido el poder en sus adentros, puedes considerarlo una marca de maldición similar a la de Orochimaru, claro que sin sus terribles consecuencias o marca alguna que le revele. – Sarutobi cerró sus ojos ante la información que se le acababa de entregar, jamás en su vida había estado tan frustrado, más aun cuando su inteligencia había dado en la razón por la cual el cuerpo de la mujer había reaccionado de esa forma.

- Estas viva tan solo por la cola que has absorbido, en el momento en que cercenas momentáneamente el poder, este se desactiva por un pequeño segundo, dejando de sostener tus órganos y como consecuencia estos colapsan por completo haciendo que sangres por todos tus orificios corporales ante la hemorragia interna masiva que sufres, asumo que al reactivarse el poder todo vuelve a regenerarse como si no hubiese pasado nada, mas en realidad solo suspende la gravedad de la enfermedad que se supone debió reclamarte hace un tiempo atrás. – Hikari sonrió con tristeza ante el rostro de los dos hombres que estaban ante el, Hiashi aun no se perdonaba a si mismo al recibir sus memorias, mientras que Sarutobi parecía enfermo de descubrir que las memorias eran reales y que podrían pasar de la noche a la mañana.

Ella decidió alegar una última información. – Esta en lo correcto Hokage-sama, estoy viva por el nivel de regeneración que me ofrece el poder del Kyuubi no Kitsune, una vez este se acabe, dejare de existir en este plano al sucumbir todo mi cuerpo ante lo que debió ocurrir un tiempo atrás. Aun no se si puedo tener nuevamente mas niños, quizás si, quizás no, el tiempo lo dirá y estoy dispuesta a seguirlo intentando hasta conseguirlo. – Hiashi al menos tuvo la decencia de mirar a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Ejem, no que esto no sea una interesante conversación, pero debemos afrontar un enorme problema que tenemos entre manos. Necesitamos proceder cuanto antes con tal de evitar una catástrofe aun mayor. – el tono de nerviosismo en el líder Hyuuga era obviamente perceptible.

Sarutobi solo frunció el seño por un segundo al llegar a una clara conclusión gracias a la información que se le acababa de suministrar. - ¡Lamento reventar sus ideas y patrones de acción, pero debemos dejar que las cosas marchen con "normalidad"! Un asunto interno de estas proporciones solo terminara en un grave problema de poderes que sin duda alguna nos debilitara enormemente, y nos dejara en desventaja de nuestros enemigos, no solo las otras aldeas sino esta organización… Akatsuki si mal no recuerdo acaban de introducirme gracias a los recuerdos que me has otorgado Hikari. –

Hikari no supo que decir, de hecho estaba confiada en que Sarutobi desearía solucionar el problema de inmediato, mas el anciano había sacado un asunto delicado al aire que no podía ser obviado. – Entiendo lo que dice Hokage-sama, no solo tendremos menos fuerza para luchar en contra de las fuerzas invasoras, sino que al seguir eliminando dobles agentes y traidores, solo alertaremos a Orochimaru de que algo no marcha como lo previene. De hecho puedo apostar que en estos momentos no solo debe estar creando Otogakure no Sato, sino consiguiendo un reemplazo para su mano derecha Kabuto que asesine dos días atrás. – Sarutobi decidió continuar desde este punto.

- Mi alumno es inteligente y escurridizo, si no solucionamos rápido esta oleada de asesinatos podrá descubrir con claridad que estamos otorgando golpes directos a sus contactos dentro de la aldea. Sugiero que declaremos culpable de estos ataques a un "ninja infiltrado" de otra aldea enviado a destruir y desestabilizar nuestra seguridad interna. El escándalo creara caos por unas cuantas horas, y me dará la excusa perfecta para modificar y mejorar las patrullas y las distribuciones de la aldea sin que nadie sospeche el cambio repentino de ellas. En cuanto a nuestro culpable, aun temo que necesito tu ayuda en esta materia. – Hiashi de inmediato intento detener el flujo de esta conversación, pero de nuevo su mujer impidió que su ira se elevara a niveles peligrosos al comprender a donde iba el Hokage.

– Con gusto transmitiré mis memorias a cuantas personas sean necesario, pero creo que seria mucho mas favorable si todas ellas están en un mismo lugar con tal de hacerlo en un solo movimiento, me temo que si lo hago individualmente simplemente perezca ante el colapso constante. No obstante mi máximo es de cinco personas, luego de eso mi cuerpo probablemente colapse por unos cinco segundos. Antes de regresar a la normalidad nuevamente. Estimo que luego de ello solo podré efectuar la transmisión de memorias unas dos veces antes de debilitar considerablemente el poder de la cola, quizás no sobreviva a ello… Por lo que con respeto prefiero reducir a tan solo dos personas a las cuales pueda transmitir mis recuerdos, Hatake Kakashi es mi primera opción, y Morino Ibiki es el último, recomiendo que una vez revelada la verdad a los jóvenes, sus otros candidatos sean informados por medio de una asamblea general de máxima seguridad. Espero su confianza en ellos sea absoluta y su fidelidad sea total con tal de que ninguno de ellos cambie de lugar, y en caso de que ocurra. Espero elimine toda fuente de duda sin pestañear, o todo estará perdido. – Comento Hikari sin remordimiento alguno ante la mención de asesinar a quienes podrían ser traidores a su causa. Sorprendentemente Sarutobi demostró igual fiereza en el asunto.

Aparentemente el futuro que presencio no era el que el tanto había idealizado, por lo que decidió tomar una acción más directa en el año y medio que les restaba antes de que ocurriese la invasión.

Su aldea se había vuelto una simple sombra de lo que alguna vez fue en el pasado, su calma constante había vuelto a sus soldados confiados y engreídos, su falta de experiencia en el ámbito de la guerra los había vuelto absolutamente dependientes de la fuerza elite para sobrevivir. Y en una aldea eso era terriblemente desesperanzador, mas en una aldea donde supuestamente la mayoría poseía conocimiento militar como para sobrevivir a una redada enemiga.

- Necesito incrementar la severidad en el entrenamiento de todas mis tropas, también necesito mejorar el sistema educativo con tal de instruir mejor a nuestros alumnos, he estado confundiendo la complacencia con caridad. La paz tiene un precio que pagar, y si no estamos dispuestos a luchar por ella entonces no somos en lo absolutos merecedores de sus bondades. – Comento Sarutobi algo frustrado ante el nuevo camino que tomaría su aldea.

- Hokage-sama, también necesito permiso para realizar un plan de contingencia que pronto os especificare en un informe de máxima seguridad. Será difícil, y altamente arriesgado. Pero si logro mi objetivo podremos descansar seguros de que Konoha obtendrá mucha mas ayuda. -

Sarutobi decidió ir directo al asunto, enervando el corazón de Hikari, sabía que las memorias causarían un cambio en el Hokage, mas jamás espero que reviviera su espíritu de guerrero con tal ferocidad. – Espero el informe cuanto antes, confió en tu juicio lo suficiente como para creer que no estamos hablando de algo común. Pero si tus planes merecen cambio alguno según mi vista, no podrás negarte a ello y eso es una orden. – De nuevo la joven mujer no pudo refunfuñar, sabia que las cosas que hacia eran para mejor y que su nuevo camarada haría lo que fuese por evitar que las cosas terminasen de esa manera.

Sarutobi por su parte estaba contrariado, no se quejaba… demasiado, de este nuevo peso que ahora posaba sobre sus hombros al igual que los Hyuuga, sino que de alguna forma su curiosidad natural no le estaba ayudando a solventar dos problemas que se le habían creado en su conciencia ahora que conoce mas de la verdad. – Hikari.san, no es por dudar de tus métodos, pero que te llevo a confiar tus secretos no solo a mi, sino a Hiashi-san también. – La aludida solo frunció el seño ante esta pregunta, de ser posible deseaba evitar el tener que rememorar esos eventos, pero no podía seguir cargando el peso del mundo en sus hombros nada más.

Convencida de que era la solución a todo decidió confesar la razón de sus nuevas razones. - ¡Cuando comencé a eliminar traidores y futuros traidores adrede! Ya había realizado esta técnica en mi marido, pero fue un completo accidente, y por ello procedí a retirarlos de inmediato con tal de no derruir de alguna forma la responsabilidad en mis hombros. Temía que Kami-sama nos castigase a mí y a Kagami por la eternidad al romper todas sus leyes naturales, por lo que solo yo y el zorro pagaríamos el precio de nuestras atrocidades… Pero fue entonces que el ataque a hacia Naruto ocurrió por parte de dos Chuunin, hasta ahora la información que ha salido al publico es errática, mas lo único que conocemos es la palabra de mi hijo adoptivo.

Entienda que para comprender en su totalidad el motivo de mis acciones, debo contar que sucedió según las palabras de mi hijo adoptivo. –

_-- Flash back --_

_Una enojada Hikari observaba atenta el como su hijo y protector de la heredera era vendado tras haber sufrido algunas heridas al luchar en contra de sus atacantes. _

_Al otro lado de la puerta, aun podía escuchar a su hija sollozar desconsolada al haberse congelado a las primeras señales de sangre, de hecho todos sus amigos habían hecho lo mismo a la primera señal de una mala herida. _

_Según lo que había extraído de Hinata y los chicos, Naruto había sido atravesado por completo por un Ninjato, gracias a que había volcado su completa confianza a sus dos atacantes. La mera imagen de su camarada y amigo siendo atravesado de tal forma ante sus jóvenes ojos fue demasiado como para paralizarlos con incredulidad en el acto. _

_Naruto por otra parte no fue tan lento como sus compañeros, aun malherido pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para activar sus habilidades especiales, alterando sus sentidos y enviando una fuerte dosis de adrenalina a sus músculos con tal de poder reaccionar y soportar con el dolor que embargaba su pecho. Los sorprendidos atacantes no esperaban represalia por parte de alguien tan mal herido. Por lo que no pudieron evitar las dos zarpas dirigidas a sus cuellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. _

_Luego de eso Naruto simplemente perdió la conciencia. Y fue llevado al hospital por sus ahora concientes amigos. ._

_Su "Kekkei Genkai" había salvado su vida milagrosamente, pero los doctores aun estaban remilgosos de permitirle demasiado movimiento a pesar de su veloz recuperación, mas aun cuando Naruto comenzó a toser sangre, revelando que uno de sus pulmones estaba perforado, por su puesto que la extrajeron pero deseaban que el chico descansara al menos por un día hasta que su ahora registrado limite sanguíneo curase del todo su debilidad. _

_Una vez se marcharon los doctores ella no tardo en reprender al chico por el susto que le había entregado, solo para descubrir el rostro de dolor en Naruto al confesar que ambos Chuunin eran parte del Staff educativo de la academia, por lo que creyendo estar en manos seguras había confiado y bajado su guardia cuando estos aparecieron a su espalda. _

_-- Flash Back END --_

- ¡Luego averiguaría que estos jovencitos eran familiares de algunos de los traidores que ajusticie hacia poco! Aparentemente culparon de sus muertes al chico ya que ellos formaban parte del grupo que niega la muerte del Kyuubi al estar Naruto vivo… Por supuesto que no pudimos salvarlos para mayor interrogación, sus traqueas habían sido destrozadas matándoles en el acto, pero esto me hizo ver que con una sola persona es imposible mantener a raya las cosas, mucho menos que pueda arreglar las cosas si mantenía este ritmo, aterrada rompí mi propia palabra y utilice la técnica demoníaca de transferencia de recuerdos para insertarle las memorias a mi marido, esperando que se uniese a mi lado. Al final después de… algunas horas de… "convencerlo" de que no era el bastardo del futuro, uno procedía a exterminar a los enemigos de Konoha mientras el otro protegía a Naruto. Esta noche decidimos tomar las cosas a un paso más avanzado, al dejarnos percibir y perseguir por los escuadrones ANBU hasta una de las entradas de la organización ROOT, el resto nos guió hasta donde estamos, donde su obstinación de creer mi historia me llevo a arriesgarme de nuevo a transmitir mis recuerdos a otro ser vivo. -

De nuevo Sarutobi no tardo en comprender el razonamiento de la chica, pero al igual que ella sabia que una pregunta aun restaba en el aire. - ¡Que piensas decirle a la bestia de las nueve colas, no creo que tome de buena manera el que hallas modificado sus planes de esta manera! – Hikari solo sonrió ante esto, sorprendiendo al anciano. – Todo es por el futuro de Konoha y Naruto, y mientras no involucre peligro alguno en sus planes a largo plazo, dudo mucho que se enoje demasiado al saber que su "abuelo" y algunos amigos comparten el peso que llevamos el y yo sobre nuestros hombros. –

Dicho esto el anciano solo pudo sonreír al ver mientras dejaba caer la barrera con lentitud, observando atento que alrededor de unos quince ANBU estaban en la sala, aparentemente preocupados de que algo pudo ocurrir a su amado Hokage, tan solo para encontrarse sorprendidos de que los intrusos eran de hecho los lideres del clan Hyuuga.

Por supuesto que uno de esos quince elementos era un espía de ROOT, que en pocos segundos había perdido su vida a manos del mismo Sarutobi al no reconocer su energía. Un buen Hokage conoce a quienes protege.

- A todos los miembros aquí presentes, lo ocurrido es un secreto nivel SS, cualquier discusión del tema será castigada con la pena capital, Por ahora necesito que notifiquen a todos los miembros ANBU que estén en esta oficina en cinco minutos. Quiero que chequeen por triplicado a cada uno de sus miembros, si no logran reconocer a alguno de ellos la entrada no les será permitida. Una vez aquí adentro yo DECIDIRE quienes son aptos de formar parte de la reunión. – Para su placer nadie reprocho sus acciones, simplemente obedecieron y decidieron seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Hiashi por su parte estaba preocupado ante lo que su esposa estaba por pasar, temía que si seguía abusando de su delicado cuerpo de esta manera con esa técnica del inframundo. Estaría a punto de perderla mas temprano de lo debido.

--

Semanas habían transcurrido desde el fallido intento de asesinato a Naruto, de hecho en esas dos semanas los chicos habían aumentado aun mas sus entrenamientos personales, al ver que en definitiva no estaban listos para la verdadera naturaleza del trabajo que habían escogido.

Esta vez no solo mejorarían sus cuerpos, sino lo que más importaba en su carrera, todos necesitaban madurar rápido para adaptarse a los horrores que tendrían que presenciar y ser parte.

Quienes mas afectados se encontraban eran Sasuke y Hinata, ambos sentían haber fracasado en ayudar a un amigo en problemas al haberse congelado, ella con el miedo de haberlo perdido para siempre, el con los terribles recuerdos del pasado.

De hecho para el sufrimiento de Naruto, ambos habían incluso llegado al punto de no dejarlo estar solo ni para ir al baño, lo cual con solo su mención había incomodado terriblemente al rubio. Por mucho que quería a sus amigos eso ya era demasiado.

Mas en la academia las cosas habían cambiado a desmedida, los profesores ahora eran mucho más rigurosos en sus entrenamientos y aquellos que no podían soportar el paso se les entregaban dos opciones. Continuar con un profesor privado que les adiestrase en las artes Shinobi en el tiempo libre, o abandonar la carrera y seguir su educación básica en la academia civil.

Para la alegría de Sasuke y Hinata, muchas de las fanáticas decidieron abandonar la academia al no poder seguir el paso. No obstante tanto Sasuke como Naruto seguían siendo acosados una vez emergieran de la academia Shinobi… para el desden de la Hyuuga.

La competencia también se había incrementado de nivel, ya que no solo los demás estudiantes se veían inspirados por los chicos a incrementar sus entrenamientos, sino que también muchos padres habían procedido a incrementar sus entrenamientos en el tiempo libre.

De hecho para el placer del Hokage y el consejo, el nivel de los Genin actuales rozaba el de un Chuunin de nivel bajo. Por supuesto que esto también disparo alarmas en las generaciones futuras, que comenzaron a incrementar en rango al entrenar mas en serio por temor a perder sus trabajos ante una oleada de niños sobre entrenados.

Por supuesto que conociendo al pueblo, el anciano Hokage no tardo en declarar algunos días libres para mantener la moral alta y lograr que los niños sean niños como siempre debería ser.

De hecho para el horror del consejo y algunos miembros Shinobi, El Hokage no solo había creado un mes de Hiato en la aldea para todos los miembros inferiores al rango ANBU. Sino que el mismo estaba supervisando que la población militar de Konoha entrenase más ferviente que nunca, mientras tres escuadrones ANBU se encargaban de las misiones de alto presupuesto para mantener la economía estable, bajo el ojo cuidadoso de Sarutobi claro esta.

Por supuesto que hubo resistencia al principio, sobretodo por parte de los miembros del consejo. Más al enterarse de que el nivel de los aprendices de Shinobi estaba alcanzando en estadísticas a los Shinobis operativos, algunas alarmas se dispararon y los entrenamientos masivos comenzaron a verse por toda la aldea. A su vez los planes de Hikari fueron aprobados por el Hokage una vez ella los presento ante el, sacándose una enorme sonrisa ante las probabilidades que tal movimiento a pesar de lo riesgoso profesaba.

--

**H**atake Kakashi es un hombre que muchos pueden considerar pervertido, perezoso e irresponsable, pero en el momento en que el Hokage le hizo recibir los recuerdos de lo que sucederá en los años venideros no pudo evitar sudar en frió ante las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Su confianza en la fuerza de Konoha había llevado al prestigiado Jounin a perder el tiempo de manera segura con su equipo. Introduciéndolos a misiones donde se crearía compañerismo, colaboración y amistad. Confiaba en que si los chicos formaban un fuerte lazo que los uniese Sasuke dejaría su lado oscuro quedarse en el pasado. Creyó que empleando el mismo método que Minato utilizo en el podría lograr recuperar al chico de su ira desmedida.

Pero se equivoco, cada uno de sus pasos le llevo más y más al lado oscuro, de hecho pensó que si compartía sus propias experiencias con el adolescente podría hacerlo entrar en razón, pero mas pudo su codicia que su raciocinio y a la hora de la verdad, el chico los abandono por una oferta de poder proveniente de un enemigo.

Incluso estuvo tentado a desaparecer el Uchiha en ese preciso instante al recordar como el chico había asesinado a muchos de los que antiguamente considero amigos. Solo para encontrarse con un Sasuke completamente distinto y cambiado que prácticamente hacia de niñera de un "malherido" Naruto que intentaba a como de lugar el no sonrojarse porque Hinata se había quedado dormida a su lado en el hospital.

Por semanas los estuvo vigilando con el permiso del Hokage y de Hikari, por mucho tiempo busco alguna falla que le llevase a creer que tarde o temprano el chico caería en el mismo sendero que lo llevo a la locura en ese "futuro", pero lo único que pudo comprobar para su alivio es que el chico en cuestión no solo estaba adquiriendo poder como tanto lo deseaba, sino una nueva familia con la cual recuperar el tiempo que tan terriblemente le había sido arrebatado por su propio hermano.

Como todos los demás, desconocían la razón por la cual Itachi asesino a su clan, y mucho menos los planes de Madara al ser memorias correspondientes al Uchiha y no a Naruto. Pero de algo estaban seguros, esta vez no le permitirían escapar.

Excusándose ante el Hokage, pidió permiso para entrenarse y recuperar su antigua gloria, viendo cuales zonas en específico debía mejorar con tal de evitar ser el mismo hombre que será… o seria… o algo. Incremento sus reservas de chakra a nuevos niveles con tal de evitar perder la conciencia después de usar el Sharingan de Obito, los pocos recuerdos que adquirió de su futuro demostraban que había alcanzado un nuevo nivel en dicho Doujutsu aun con las consecuencias del mismo. No le importo, entreno lo mas que pudo con tal de alcanzar el nivel que observo tendría en el mañana con tal de tenerlo hoy en día.

Amaba a Obito y estaba agradecido por su sacrificio, extrañaba a Rin como nadie más en el mundo, y esperaba que ambos fuesen felices en el otro mundo, quizás algún día el se reuniría con ellos y celebrarían su reunión, pero por ahora necesitaba mejorar. Cambiar y ser mejor que nadie.

El ver tu propia vida desde la perspectiva de otra persona puede cambiar las cosas, intentaba vivir por Obito en vez de por si mismo. Y por ello había decrecido en el nivel al sufrir un ligero síndrome de personalidad dividida. NO OBSTANTE… el icha icha se quedaba, ese era un placer demasiado grande como para ser omitido por el nuevo Kakashi.

--

**N**aruto estaba contrariado, de hecho la mejor palabra para describir su sensación es vergüenza. Hinata no solo no se le apartaba de encima, sino que para el sufrir de sus padres, había tomado la iniciativa de dormir en la misma habitación que el rubio, acción que en poco tiempo trajo la presencia de Neji, quien enojado por no haber estado en la academia en el momento del ataque, igual había puesto sus barracas en la habitación del chico, logrando aliviar a sus padres de que al menos Hinata y Naruto estarían bajo una estricta vigilancia.

Claro, que nadie espero que a los días siguientes Naruto se aterrara al descubrir que su querida Hinata estaba sangrando de donde se suponía no debía sangrar, alarmándolo en gran medida mientras que Neji intentaba en vano quitarse la imagen mental que su cabeza había puesto en su cabeza al imaginar con dolor de donde salía la sangre, eso y arrastrar a sus inconcientes hermanos a la enfermería.

Hinata estuvo en un coma autoinducido por la vergüenza por alrededor de 72 horas, Naruto pronto rompió esa marca al ser "Ilustrado" por su madre en las verdades de la vida del cuerpo femenino. Cabe decir que el chico después de despertar fue apodado por Sasuke como "el Jitomate rubio" al no poder quitar de su rostro su gracias al cielo no eterno sonrojo.

Regresando a nuestra serena pero peligrosa heredera, nos encontraremos que desgraciadamente se le fue prohibido por algunas semanas el estar cerca de Naruto debido a que por alguna razón, la chica había iniciado nuevamente una etapa de celos donde ni siquiera a los animales del sexo opuesto al chico les el permitía acercarse a el.

Eso y que aparentemente Hanabi de nuevo había tomado algo de… cariño en dirección del rubio, para la consternación de Hiashi que a menudo intentaba reprimir las posibles peleas entre hermanas por el jovencito.

Sasuke por su parte simplemente decidió pasarlo por alto aludiendo que su mejor amigo era de alguna manera un imán para las mujeres Hyuuga.

Al final el tiempo transcurrió y los chicos incrementaron sus especializaciones en sus armas, hasta el momento en que llego el fatídico día para los jovencitos.

86 alumnos habían pasado ese año para la alegría de los profesores, entre ellos los populares nueve novatos, seguidos muy de cerca por los seis prodigiosos, como ellos mismos se habían hecho llamar. El Hokage simplemente no pudo estar más complacido del resultado de las cosas. Si sus planes saldrían bien las cosas definitivamente mejorarían en el futuro.

**Continuara…**

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Formando los equipos… **_

_**Hola, tiempo sin leer de mis locuras no es así, antes que nada lamento para aquellos que agradan de capítulos monumentales lo corto de este. Este es uno de los capítulos que para muchos pueden ser considerados RELLENO, ya que a pesar de entregar buena información, lo único que hace en realidad es redondear en el asunto hasta saltarse a la elección de equipos. **_

_**Primero déjenme aclararles algunas dudas que apuesto pudieron presentarse aquí, tal vez quejas. **_

_**El problema con la Konoha en el manga de Kishimoto, es que al estar tanto tiempo en paz, sus fuerzas simplemente han caído en una peligrosa monotonía, no existe el peligro constante de un ataque que los mantenga siempre improvisando y mejorando sus habilidades. Confiados de que con los ANBU y los TOKUBETSU JOUNIN bastarían para mantener a raya a cualquier otro enemigo. Como todos sabemos al final no es muy cierto del todo, ya que si comparas a algunos miembros del staff maligno de Naruto, si Madara hubiese atacado en conjunto con todo Akatsuki a Konoha pues lo que mas creo que hubiesen perdido los buenos. **_

_**Pero en fin, otros dirán que es demasiado exagerado el nivel de poder que les estoy dando a los niños, pues déjenme decirles que en este capitulo por si no se han dado cuenta, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en Konoha, y quizás tenga alguna que otra consecuencia en el futuro de la aldea. Cuales… eso es de mi conocimiento solamente y es para que ustedes averigüen en el futuro del fic. **_

_**Ahora los rangos en mi historia son así…**_

Canon – Ficción.

Genin – Chuunin

Chuunin – Jounin

Jounin – Tokubetsu Jounin

Tokubetsu Jounin – ANBU

ANBU – ELITE ANBU

_**En mi historia Konoha ha sido mejorada extraordinariamente, pero claro esto conllevara también sus riesgos. Los Genin en mi historia aun existen, pero son aquellos que están siendo entrenados en la academia. Por supuesto que la escala es para medir el poder que tienen mis personajes a los originales, ya que los míos están por un nivel encima al tener mas apoyo de donde mejorar. **_

_**También me disculpo por lo rápido y lo poco detallado del avance del tiempo después de lo de Kakashi, pero me di cuenta de algo al terminar la parte de Kakashi. Si continuaba con este ritmo, lo más probable es que llegase a la distribución de los equipos en unos tres o dos capítulos más, y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, ya que algunos se están impacientando con la falta de acción. (Entre ellos yo. Por supuesto que los capítulos siguientes estarán mejor escritos y regresare a mi estilo clásico. SI a ustedes les desagrado el capitulo, dígamelo en el review y trabajare en un substituto mejor elaborado para reemplazarlo. **_

_**De nuevo agradezco que me hayan agregado a sus favoritos y alertas, pero me encantaría más que me recompensaran más con sus opiniones. **_

_**Cualquier queja infórmenme, yo quiero ir a dormir… son las cinco de la mañana y no he dormido mucho que digamos escribiendo el capitulo. Cometeré el HORROR de publicarlo sin PRE leerlo, así que si encuentran HORRORES ortográficos y falla en las tramas (agujeros y demás) por favor háganmelos notar en sus review con tal de arreglarlos como es debido. **_

_**También estoy tentado a tener un Lector Beta… y TODAVIA NADIE SE OFRECE A TRADUCIRME MIS FICS A INGLES… bueno alguien si pero no me respondió el mail. **_

_**No esperen que les envié todos los capítulos e incluyendo los nuevos sin que me hallan al menos traducido el prologo. Dando y dando amigos (as) quieren la oferta de leer antes que los demás, demuestren su trabajo y envíenme al correo la versión traducida. No solo los mencionare como mis traductores (lo leeré para asegurarme de que no este horriblemente trabajado o hecho por hacerlo) Sino que si me satisface, enviare a su correo el capitulo nuevo que valla a publicar claro esta, que puede sufrir cambios a la hora de publicarse en la pagina ya que puede que cambie de idea o no, o que modifique algunos párrafos. (Creo que para eso es el lector beta no) **_

_**INTERESADOS CONTACTENME… POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO DENSE CUENTA QUE ESCRIBIR EL CORREO EN EL REVIEW ES ILEGAL… Y QUE POR LO TANTO LA PAGINA LO BORRARA DE INMEDIATO. SI QUIEREN QUE SU CORREO Y OFERTA QUEDE… NO COLOQUEN SU CORREO COMO ES… SINO ASI (si… este es mi correo real.) sansasanosuke (Arroba) Hotmail (punto) Com. Siéntanse libres de agregarme a sus MSN pero les advierto, difícilmente me conecto en la tarde, la mayoría de las veces es en la mañana, vivo en Venezuela así que midan sus horarios para saber mas o menos donde coordinan con el mió. O sino mucho mas sencillo es, mándenme un Email y conversamos por allí… así se hacia antes y no me enojaba. **_


	8. Una ultima tragedia formando los equipos

Capitulo VII

**Por favor visiten mi perfil con tal de que voten, además de claro que sepan que nuevas historias he creado.**

**Capitulo VII**

**Una ultima tragedia/Formando los equipos.**

**D**icen que a medida que creces, el tiempo se hace mucho mas corto con cada experiencia que vives. Que aquellos largos momentos que viviste en tu niñez, ahora parecen no mas que míseros minutos. Mi madre suele decirme que el tiempo no es más que una ilusión, una barrera que los mismos humanos crearon con tal de aprovechar el día, y que al final en vez de convertirse en algo de utilidad para la humanidad, termino por volverse un dictador cruel e impasible.

Al principio solo te dejas guiar por el para cumplir con tus metas, mas a medida de que avanzas en edad tiendes a descubrir que no solo ya no te guías por sus caminos, sino que en realidad eres un esclavo de los mismos.

Tiendes a depender de la puntualidad y la precisión en esta carrera, ya que muchas veces el error más mínimo contrae a problemas monumentales. Algunos luchan en contra de esta rutina, pero no importa cuanto cambies tu modo de operar, al final simplemente reingresas en otro horario al cual ahora debes adaptarte.

Una vez dentro de esta fatídica rutina, no te queda más que hacer que intentar usar el tiempo lo mejor que puedas, jamás desesperarte porque no tienes el suficiente, o fruncir el seño porque tienes de sobra. Ya que la única realidad del mundo que todo ser vivo afronta, es que al final a todos se nos acaba.

Lo único que nos separa de aquellos que han desperdiciado su tiempo, es la calidad de amigos con la que nos rodeamos.

--

**N**aruto observaba atento el pasar de las personas, de hecho para cualquiera que observase esta escena podría predecir que algo raro pasaba en el mundo, ya que era absolutamente imposible que un bulto de energía como lo era el joven rubio, pudiese tan siquiera estar mas de cinco minutos sin moverse de un mismo sitio.

Algunos comentaban que la única razón por la cual el chico se encontraba tan estático es que había fallado la prueba de ingreso al rango Genin, pero pronto eran desmentidos por aquellos que tenían más capacidad de atención y notaban el Hitai-ate atado en su brazo.

Por lo que de nuevo el misterio se reabría al ver que nadie sabia en especifico el porque Naruto se encontraba tan deprimido en estos momentos.

Para cualquiera que le conozca, el verlo pensar seriamente mientras miraba hacia la nada en medio del columpio era algo deprimente, no porque el chico diese lastima no, al contrario… por lo general tiendes a sentirte mal cuando el chico sufre ya que el diablillo es en realidad un ser que genera emociones encontradas.

Puedes sentirte mal junto con el, puedes incluso saborear lo salino de sus lagrimas, y en algunas circunstancias incluso percibir lo profundo de su dolor.

Iruka su ahora antiguo maestro, observaba entristecido como uno de sus alumnos preferidos parecía deprimido por la dura realidad que había afrontado tiempo atrás. Ahora en lo que debería ser una salida impecable e inolvidable un último intento de desmoralizarlo fue alzado en su contra.

- ¡Me enoja que esto ocurra sin que alguien pague por ello, es increíble de creer que alguien pudo hacer esto en plena academia sin que fuese notado o capturado por ello! – comento enojado el marcado hombre mientras intentaba en vano contener su frustración.

Una mano en su hombro intento calmarle sin resultado por lo que decidió hablar antes de que la ira se apoderara por completo del hombre. – Todos sabemos que no es justo lo que han hecho, mucho menos como lo hicieron, solo podemos esperar a que Naruto sepa superar esta contrariedad. – La mujer no pudo confortar a su camarada, de hecho sus palabras solo le alteraron aun más.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si a ti te hubiesen hecho lo mismo? Como reaccionarias ante una visión que se ha implantado en tu mente y por más que intentas no puedes sacarla, aun cuando es falsa es difícil para un niño aprender que lo que acosa su vida no es mas que una simple ilusión. - Su compañera al menos tuvo la decencia de guardar silencio ante sus palabras. Si lo que los reportes decían era cierto. Entonces no solo sentía pena por el chico, sino ira por el método que su atacante había usado.

Ya que no solo ofendía su carrera, sino que insultaba su honor como mujer y ser vivo.

- Como reacciono "ella" al descubrir lo que le habían hecho a su mejor amigo. – Ante esta pregunta Iruka solo pudo bajar el rostro ante lo que ocurrió entre los dos después del atentado. – Hinata no ha parado de llorar desde que el la empujo lejos de su persona. Sasuke intento intervenir… pero como todos, las lágrimas y la expresión en el rostro de Naruto no hizo mas que congelarnos en nuestros puestos, desde ese entonces esta allí en el columpio, intentando limpiar sus manos de lo que creemos es sangre imaginaria. -

Ante la mención de esto la mujer no pudo más que enojarse al ver que el chico aun no había sido tratado desde el ataque. - ¿Quieres decir que aun no han retirado el genjutsu de su conciente? Como pueden ser tan irrespon… - La mirada penetrante de su compañero pudo acallar su discurso.

- Ya lo hicimos, pero como te dije, lo que vislumbro en la ilusión fue demasiado… Su función es proteger a Hinata, en su corazón valora esta tarea mas que nada en el mundo. Y sin dudas extiende esta barrera no solo a ella sino a todos aquellos que el considere cercanos. Al parecer la ilusión fue un mal intento de recrear el Tsukuyomi de los Uchiha por medio de una sustancia química, rustico pero aun así fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para afectar a un genin sin experiencia en diluir realidades creadas por este tipo de ataques avanzados. De hecho por su complejidad creemos que el atacante es por lo mínimo un Jounin. -

Su compañera se detuvo un instante para medir sus palabras, mas la curiosidad de otro profesor en el aula que habitaban logro su cometido. - ¿Tu fuiste el único con el cual se dejo entrevistar el niño, es cierto todo lo que dice el reporte? – Todos guardaron silencio por un instante al ver que Iruka suspiro deprimido al ver de nuevo en dirección de Naruto, el chico había por fin sido acorralado por sus compañeros y estaba siendo reconfortado le gustase o no. No pudo evitar enojarse un poco al verlo desplomarse en los brazos de Hinata mientras ella igualmente lloraba por verlo en esas condiciones, Sasuke por su parte parecía enojado por lo ocurrido.

De nuevo se dio la vuelta en dirección de sus compañeros de labor y tomando asiento se dedico con cizaña a rememorar lo que Naruto le había contado.

--

**S**asuke estaba completamente emocionado de que este día llegase al fin, ya que en lo que parecía un par de horas, a los chicos se les entregaría no solo su titulo como Genin, sino que probablemente se les asignaría un maestro y compañeros acorde a sus habilidades y desempeño en la academia.

No dudaba que lo más probable es que en su equipo estuviesen tanto Naruto como Hinata, y de hecho imploraba por que así fuese, ya que por más que apreciase a los demás, simplemente no tenía con ellos el lazo tan profundo que compartía con estos dos.

De hecho para su sorpresa, hasta hacia poco Naruto y Hinata habían compartido una promesa de jamás cambiar aun si no compartían el mismo equipo, para su alegría no tardaron en extenderle su oferta al poco tiempo de haber concluido su plática privada. Los tres estaban en la mansión Hyuuga, celebrando contentos su último día de clases en una muy privada reunión de colegas o al menos no tan privada, ya que esperaban tranquilos la llegada de sus demás compañeros con tal de celebrar junto con los otros lo que quizás, seria la última vez en que podrían estar juntos como simples niños.

Cada uno de ellos portaba un regalo en particular asignado al azar con tal de entregarle a su compañero elegido.

Sasuke portaba para su desden en su ticket a Ino, quien aun insistía hasta mas no dar en salir con el aun cuando amablemente ha declinado cada una de sus peticiones. La chica era hermosa, pero simplemente no era su tipo, además de que no era ciego para notar las miradas de tristeza que sutilmente Chouji solía entregarle cuando ella se abalanzaba sobre el con cada petición.

En su regalo portaba un par de armas que sabía la chica al menos apreciaría en su trabajo. Un Kodachi con una empuñadura púrpura, acompañado de su típico Tanto de la misma coloración en el mismo lugar.

Naruto para el desden de Hinata le había tocado Sakura, lo cual se podía deducir sin necesidad de preguntarle al ver que su regalo era una vara Bo completamente nueva.

Su compañera era otro caso aparte, al parecer o el destino se había encaprichado con ella, o quizás por un breve momento la muy picara utilizo su limite sanguíneo con tal de salirse con la suya, pero al final de cuentas ella se había ganado la oportunidad de regalarle algo a Naruto. Para su sorpresa el chico ya contaba con su regalo, lo cual comprendía en un par de guantes de color negro que contaban con una protección de cerámica a diferencia de la usual capa de acero que tiende a portar este tipo de prenda.

El por su parte había recibido para su orgullo y casi pérdida de conciencia, nada menos que un gran tanto hecho completamente de Cerámica, un arma no solo costosa, sino que duradera debido a que tan solo el diamante podía cortarla. Quien quiera que fuese su pareja secreta estaba por recibir unas gigantescas gracias de su parte.

Solo esperaba que fuese una chica… En especial Sakura… o Tenten… aunque la ultima era la mas sospechosa por ello. Solo esperaba que Lee no estallase en celos una vez el le entregue sus agradecimientos a la joven.

El tiempo transcurrió y lentamente nuestros compañeros fueron llegando a la pequeña reunión PRE-graduación, por lo que sabiendo que el tiempo apremiaba, cada uno de ellos no tardaba en buscar por el lugar a su pareja asignada con tal de ofrecerle el regalo que debía, antes de que todos tuviesen que marcharse a la academia.

En media hora todos habían podido cumplir con su objetivo, para su sorpresa en realidad fue Sakura quien le había regalado el Tanto, por lo que algo apenado y confundido abrazo a la chica que a pesar de sus improvisaciones en conducta, no tardo en soltar un alarido de alegría al sentirlo rodearla con sus brazos. Lo que lo confundió es la extraña mirada que Neji le había arrojado, su sonrisa decía que permitía el contacto, pero por una milésima de segundo creyó que quizás, solo quizás pudo ver algo de aprehensión en que se acercara demasiado a su "alumna".

Neji por su parte había recibido un regalo de para sorpresa de todos, Rock Lee, que lamentablemente le había entregado un set completamente nuevo de pesas y para la envidia de Naruto, un par de vendajes especiales, que almacenaban pequeñas porciones de Chakra en ellos con tal de proteger como una ligera cota de malla en contra de objetos punzo-penetrantes.

Rock Lee recibió para su alegría un nuevo par de Nunchaku por parte de Chouji, quien a su vez había recibido por parte de Tenten un set completo de vendajes de chakra y kunais de la mejor calidad con tal de que sus técnicas fuesen mas efectivas. Cabe decir que el regordete jovencito estaba extasiado debido a que los suyos propios se habían amellado debido a su constante uso.

Shikamaru para su sorpresa recibió un juego de Shogi por parte de Ino, que sonrojada omitió de nuevo la mirada entristecida de Chouji, situación que duro poco ya que el regalo no solo contaba con entretenimiento, sino también con un arma que Shikamaru encontró bastante útil aparte de su bolsillo de artillería. Un Kyotetsu Shoge que sin dudas aprendería a incluir en su rutina.

Shikamaru por su parte no tardo en entregarle a Tenten un fabuloso Han-kyu con una gran cantidad de flechas con las cuales podría ser incluso más precisa y letal desde la lejanía. De nuevo es redundante decir que Tenten estaba extasiada por el regalo ya que por más extraño que parezca, la jovencita no contaba con esta arma en su repertorio. Para la consternación del Nara, Lee no tardo en expresar su alegría hacia el con un abrazo que sin duda fracturo algo mas que su orgullo al utilizar ese horrible genjutsu de la playa sobre el.

Sasuke aun no sabia como alguien con la enfermedad de Rock Lee, la cual atrofiaba el flujo de su chakra debido al poco desarrollo de sus puntos, podía tan siquiera hacer una técnica que hasta a el le avergonzaría ser parte.

YOSH…

Kiba no tardo en reírse de toda la situación antes de entregarle su presente a Shino, que encontró increíblemente considerado el regalo del Inuzuka, un gran tomo literario sobre las especies de Insectos de Hi no Kuni. Neji aprovechando la situación no tardo en aproximarse al joven de aspecto canino con tal de entregarle un par de guantes de batalla, que a diferencia de los de Naruto, no solo cubrían sus manos sino que llegaban hasta sus codos protegiendo sus brazos de cualquier ataque con una bien elaborada malla de acero ligero.

De nuevo es redundante decir que Kiba se emociono por su regalo al saber que ahora podía luchar con confianza cuerpo a cuerpo sin temor a recibir una herida en sus apéndices principales.

Shino por su parte le entrego a una complacida Hinata una completamente nueva Kusarigama, que según sus análisis, quizás se aplicaba mucho mejor a su estilo flexible y de precisión que sus dos Kama, por supuesto que igual podría usarlas en caso de perder a Kusarigama. Para la consternación del chico y de Naruto, ella nunca dudo en abrazarlo a manera de agradecimiento por ello.

De hecho podría jurar que a pesar de todo el joven Aburame demostró un ligero sonrojo por el contacto físico.

Al final cada uno estuvo satisfecho con su presente por lo que sin decir no mas se despidieron de una uniformada Hikari que al igual que ellos procedía a partir en dirección de un encargo que el propio Hokage le había encomendado.

Neji y su equipo lamentablemente tenían que regresar a su rutina con tal de proseguir con su trabajo como Genin de la aldea.

El camino a la academia fue mas corto de lo usual, quizás era porque ninguno de ellos paraba de hablar o presumir de lo que podrían hacer con sus nuevas adquisiciones… principalmente Naruto/Kiba.

Sasuke mientras tanto conversaba tranquilo con Sakura sobre las propiedades del Tanto que le había regalado y para su alegría pudo descubrir que existía una técnica para incrementar el filo del ya de por si exageradamente afilado cuchillo. Para su consternación al parecer la técnica estaba por los momentos prohibida a todos aquellos inferiores a Chuunin por lo que tuvo que complacerse con su condición actual.

Sakura algo alejada de Sasuke jugaba con su vara bo, en un intento de acostumbrarse a su nuevo aditamento ya que para su alegría, Naruto fue lo suficientemente considerado como para entregarle un arma que aumentaba su peso si le influías chakra en ella.

Hinata y Shino conversaban sutilmente sobre sus regalos, el le otorgaba consejos prácticos para incluir su arma en su repertorio mientras ella siempre atenta, ojeaba una que otra pagina del extrañamente atrayente tomo de insectos, claro que de inmediato al preguntarle algo sobre el insecto en las ilustraciones del libro, Shino se había olvidado del todo sobre los consejos sobre el uso de Kusarigama.

Después de todo no muchos se sentían atraídos hacia la fascinante vida de un escarabajo de jade, llamado así obviamente por su coloración.

De nuevo Naruto y Kiba discutían el quien usaría mejor sus guantes en batalla… bueno al menos hasta que Sakura los silenciara con un preciso golpe en la cabeza con su recién adquirida vara bo.

- Dobe. - comento Sasuke con una sonrisa al verlo retorcerse por el suelo obviamente adolorido por el golpe. – CALLATE TEME. – como siempre la típica rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados. La academia no tardo en recibirlos con la típica "ceremonia" los chicos y chicas interesados en ellos no tardaron en acudir en su dirección con tal de llamar su atención.

- No puedo esperar a que este día termine, una vez apruebe el examen, Okasan prometió otorgarme mi propio nin-ken con tal de avanzar en las técnicas de la familia. – Comento alegre Kiba mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro por la emoción que recorría sus venas. Todos incluso las chicas sonrieron por su compañero, al menos hasta que abrió la boca nuevamente. – Y Emi-chan prometió darme una sorpresa una vez me gradué… jejeje espero que sea… - el pobre nunca pudo terminar debido a que fue noqueado nuevamente por la vara bo de Sakura mientras esta gritaba a todo pulmón su descontento. – Kiba no Hentai… no tenemos porque escuchar eso ¡Shannaro! – Hinata con serenidad afirmo su descontento por lo que quizás seria un irrespeto a uno de los miembros de su clan… a pesar de que ella sabia Kiba estaba en lo cierto.

Naruto por su parte parecía un poco más remilgoso de aproximarse a Sakura después de recibir el primer impacto. - ¡Al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por las Shukudai que el Sensei nos envié! – ante la mención de esto todo el grupo se detuvo en seco. – Hablando de deberes, todos trajeron el último informe no es cierto. – esta pregunta provino de un resucitado Kiba que aparentemente sudaba gotas del tamaño de una bala al ver que quizás en su emoción había olvidado hacer su tarea final.

Para su frustración efectivamente todos menos el habían traído la ultima Shukudai que recibirían de la academia. – Kuso. – grito presuroso el Inuzuka mientras "volaba" en dirección de su casa con tal de conseguir el molesto informe.

Sasuke solo frunció el seño ante las acciones apresuradas de su compañero. – Dobe, le dijiste que el informe era esencial para su calificación final no es así. – La sonrisa maligna en el rubio lo decía todo sin necesidad de palabra alguna. – Je, al menos así tendremos un par de minutos en paz. – Los dos simplemente sonrieron satisfechos ante lo que quizás seria su última broma en la academia, tal vez no fue espectacular o demasiado atrayente.

Pero para eso habían pintado el monumento a los Hokage la semana pasada no es así.

- Mendokuse, no se si sonreír por la broma o simplemente ignorarlos como siempre. - Comento Shikamaru con monotonía.

- tu sabes que nos amas Shikamaru. - comento Naruto risueño mientras se adentraba en la academia junto con sus amigos ignorando el frustrado. -¡Mendokuse! – que su compañero tan rutinariamente había otorgado como retórica.

--

**L**a sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo que portaban en sus rostros demarcaba con claridad que cada uno de ellos había pasado con éxito el examen, por lo que ahora portaban sin arrepentimiento el emblema de la hoja sobre ellos en una muy distintiva placa metálica.

- Oigan chicos, mi madre quiere celebrar en nuestra casa nuestro ingreso al mundo ninja por lo que los espero a las siete en nuestro distrito, no olviden venir he. – comento en voz alta Kiba mientras ataba en su frente el Hitai-ate.

Sasuke solo asintió con su cabeza mientras Hinata afirmo con un sereno – Hai – que palidecía ante el alarido que soltó Naruto en confirmación, para de nuevo ser silenciado por un preciso puñetazo de Sakura sobre su ya magullado cráneo. - ¡Shannaro! A estas alturas ya se podría pensar que aprendiste a ser mas reservado en tus respuestas debido a mis golpes, pero nooo, parece que disfrutas el recibir castigo por ser tan escandaloso. – Hinata solo sonrió ante su conducta. – Naruto-kun y yo no podemos comportarnos de esta manera en nuestra casa, Sakura-chan, por lo que es relajante al menos liberarnos un poco de la rutina. – Para la sorpresa de muchos Sasuke opto por apoyar a Sakura. – Comprendo tu punto Hinata, pero debes admitir que los tímpanos tienen un limite que soportar cuando de Naruto se trata… me sorprende que aun no nos los halla roto en el proceso. – La sorpresa rápidamente murió ante una pequeña oleada de sonrisas y carcajadas. Quizás no halla sido lo mas gracioso del mundo, pero el rostro alarmado de Naruto ante las palabras de su mejor amigo habían valido la pena.

Simplemente el chico parecía como si hubiese visto al Hokage en bikini.

- muy gracioso Teme… muy gracioso, pero debe… Kuso. - Naruto de golpe se detuvo al recordar algo, claro no antes de escuchar un - ¡Naruto-kun! – de una alarmada Hinata ante su falta de modales.

- Sumimasen, Hinata-chan, pero es que olvide mis anotaciones con mis practicas sobre Fuujin-jutsu en el casillero de la academia, si llego a perder alguna de ellas Okasan me matara por ello. -

Ante esto todo el mundo palideció, conociendo el humor de la matriarca. - Qué esperas, muévete nosotros te esperaremos aquí, no puedes tardar mucho. - comento Shikamaru presuroso mientras el rubio desaparecía en una estela de humo ante la carrera que había comenzado.

- Prefiero arriesgarme a afeitar a un león con tan solo una hojilla oxidada, que pasar de nuevo por los castigos de Hikari-sama por irresponsabilidad. – Agrego Sakura evocando un ligero escalofrió por cada uno de ellos.

Todos esperaron por unos minutos en las puertas de la academia, preguntándose cada uno de ellos que pudo haber detenido por tanto tiempo a Naruto, siendo que a su velocidad no le hubiese tomado más de unos dos minutos en ir y venir desde donde estaban.

Hinata fue la primera en preocuparse de que de nuevo algo había ocurrido, - Creo que… - para su horror sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un alarido que provenía dentro de la academia. Lo que enfrió su sangre de golpe fue que la voz de tal grito de nuevo pertenecía al rubio.

- ¡NARUTO! – grito ella asustada en coordinación con sus amigos, que temían de nuevo el chico estuviese malherido ante ellos. Cuando llegaron lo único que pudieron observar fue a un rubio pálido y sudoroso que sostenía en sus manos la parte superior de un tazón de ramen, mientras que en el suelo yacía la parte faltante.

De inmediato no tardaron en gritarle por asustarlos de esa manera por algo tan insignificante como el Ramen perdido. - ¡NARUTO IDIOTA! CO… ¿Naruto? Que sucede, Naruto OH POR DIOS. – Sakura de inmediato se separo horrorizada del chico al ver que de su nariz y ojos emergía gruesas gotas de sangre de negrusco color.

Hinata sintió que su corazón se detuvo de golpe al ver que el chico ni siquiera parecía respirar, simplemente estaba parado allí, observando hacia la nada mientras sus ojos derramaban gruesas lagrimas sangre. Dolida intento hacerlo reaccionar, pero al simplemente tocarlo el chico finalmente había entrado en si solo para arrojarla lejos de su persona.

Sasuke de inmediato la atrapo en sus brazos, incrédulo de las acciones de su mejor amigo, más la ira que se formo en su cuerpo no duro demasiado al ver su rostro, congelándole de nuevo en el acto, si Hinata hubiese estado mas pendiente de su alrededor hubiese notado que Sasuke por todo un minuto no había tan siquiera exhalado un pequeño suspiro, además de que su cuerpo se había enfriado de golpe, logrando que sus manos temblasen profusamente por las imágenes que procesaba su cabeza.

La forma en que Naruto les miraba, el movimiento de sus músculos y la incredulidad en sus ojos eran demasiado conocidas para el joven Uchiha.

Simplemente se veía a si mismo cuando estaba sufriendo los efectos del Tsukuyomi de Itachi. Desgraciadamente lo único que pudo sacarlo de su terrible ensoñación fue el grito alarmado de Naruto, que ahora sonaba incluso más gutural que antes, Hinata intento alcanzarlo pero de nuevo el solo verla provoco que en el rubio se incrementasen los síntomas, de hecho con cada segundo que pasaba y podía identificar a sus ocho amigos mas fuertes eran los síntomas y mas paranoico el chico se tornaba.

Solo basto con la presencia de unos cuantos ANBU para enseñarles que lo que había ocurrido, en realidad era otro ataque, cada uno de ellos fue tomado por un agente distinto y llevado a una cámara donde analizaron sus ropas con tal de descubrir si también habían sido afectados por el ataque.

Cada uno de ellos exigió respuestas y lo a ninguno les agrado lo que pudieron escuchar. - ¡Ataque Químico! –

Para cuando salieron ya habían transcurrido unas dos horas, por lo que no tardaron en buscar información de su amigo. De nuevo la escena que encontraron no fue la que esperaban, los ANBU habían dicho con claridad que todo el químico había sido extraído del cuerpo de Naruto y que "debería" estar mejor a estas alturas.

Pero del dicho al hecho existía un largo trecho, su compañero/interés amoroso/mejor amigo/camarada. Se encontraba cabizbajo en un mísero columpio a las afueras de la academia, constantemente se frotaba las manos en un vano intento de liberarse de algo que aparentemente solo el podía ver. Su mirada carecía de esa chispa que le definía como Naruto, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el proceso que habían pasado, su frente sudaba sin cesar y sus labios temblaban sin parar intentando contener el llanto.

La primera que se quebró fue Hinata, no podía soportar el verlo así, por lo que corrió hasta donde estaba y le obligo a que la mirara a los ojos, le dolió el como se sobresalto cuando ella poso sus manos sobre el, incluso le destrozo por dentro el ver que sus ojos ya no portaban ese glorioso destello de vida y amor que por lo general el exhibía hacia ella.

En cambio solo pudo ver miedo, derrota y decepción por lo que sea alucino por culpa del químico. Intento escapar lejos de ella, quizás aterrado por los recuerdos de algo que jamás fue real, por lo que en contra de su voluntad le abrazo con tal de demostrarle que ella se encontraba aquí, sana y salva, que nada de lo que había visto era en lo absoluto real.

Pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella, por lo que no tardo en separarse de su persona incluso con algo de violencia, fue allí cuando entro Sasuke, tomándolo de los hombros al igual que lo hizo ella la primera vez. Su agarre era mucho mas firme que el de la joven Hyuuga por lo cual el rubio no pudo escapar de inmediato, ella aprovecho esta oportunidad para abrazarle desde su espalda, rodeando su pecho con sus manos con tal de enfatizarle que ella no le abandonaría en estos momentos.

No seria digna de él si en esta oportunidad dejase que sus miedos y timidez le impidiesen el consolarlo como era debido. Le destrozaba el ver como temblaba bajo su agarre, y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto el que sus piernas fallasen por completo en soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Ella se arrodillo junto a el con tal de acompañarlo en su sufrimiento.

A nadie en el grupo se le había dicho "que" en específico había visto Naruto en sus alucinaciones, ni mucho menos porque Sakura faltaba entre los liberados.

Pero eso importo poco cuando el chico finalmente comenzó a llorar bajo el agarre de sus amigos, desahogando esas pesadillas que se habían alojado en su conciente sin que el lo desease. Ella no entendía el porque Naruto tenia que sufrir este tipo de penurias, el porque alguien deseaba hacerle tanto daño a un chico tan dulce y amable como el.

Su cuerpo temblaba por múltiples razones ahora, Naruto se había dado la vuelta con tal de abrazarla aun más fuerte mientras lloraba desolado, ella no dudo en acompañarlo, quizás si compartía su dolor el podría soportarlo, Sasuke por su parte solo apoyaba su mano firme en la espalda del chico mientras reprimía lo mejor que podía sus propias lagrimas, debido a que estas no eran mas que fantasmas del pasado que intentaban salir a la luz ante la reminiscencia de los horrores que había sufrido.

Pero igual no le importaba su orgullo, simplemente el Uchiha compartió su dolor con su mejor amigo en un intento de aliviar su carga. Después de todo eso fue lo que había hecho Hikari y el Hokage cuando el era apenas un pequeño niño, sus compañeros rápidamente rodearon al trío, lamentándose de igual forma por lo ocurrido, incluso ninguno noto la repentina llegada del equipo nueve a la escena.

Tanto Neji como Lee destrozaban los postes de entrenamiento por lo que había ocurrido, de nuevo uno de sus amigos había sido atacado sin que ellos pudiesen hacer algo al respecto. Tenten sin embargo intentaba calmarles a como de lugar al ver que sus acciones estaban atrayendo a los escuadrones ANBU.

Pero sorprendentemente ninguno se acerco, de hecho con su llegada finalmente apareció Sakura, que parecía pálida y temblorosa, Tenten fue la primera en recibirla y las palabras que escucho congelaron su sangre.

Sakura fue la primera en tocarlo una vez se habían acercado, por lo que desgraciadamente fue la única en absorber un breve fragmento de la sustancia antes de que esta ingresara por completo a Naruto. Aparentemente las ilusiones consistían en pesadillas bastante realistas sobre lo que más aprecias, en este caso Sakura vio por un breve instante como simplemente era atacada y asesinada por las personas que consideraba sus amigos.

Kiba y Shino preguntaron si esto fue lo que Naruto había experimentado, ambos con distinto nivel de dolor e ira en sus vocalizaciones. Fue allí donde Sakura simplemente comenzó a llorar, abalanzándose sobre el trío y apartando a los dos chicos del rubio. Hinata intento protestar pero las palabras de Sakura la habían detenido en seco.

A diferencia de Sakura, la alucinación de Naruto fue mucho mas grotesca, y para la consternación de los presentes Sakura simplemente confeso, que el chico había alucinado constantemente como Hinata y Hanabi eran: atacadas, violadas y asesinadas ante sus ojos sin que el pudiese hacer algo.

Fue comprensible el nivel de instinto asesino que todos liberaron al escuchar esto. Lo mas valioso en el mundo para el chico era el cumplir con su labor lo mejor que podía, y el que le hallan hecho alucinar sobre como fallaba en su trabajo de la peor manera posible era algo que nadie podía perdonar.

Gracias al cielo todo se calmo una vez apareció en escena una enfurecida Hikari, que no tardo en llevarse a los PRE-adolescentes en dirección del bosque con tal de que cada uno pueda descargar su ira sin temor a represalias en la aldea.

--

**E**nojado no es la palabra mas concisa para describir a Sasuke Sarutobi en estos momentos. De hecho todos sus ANBU se encontraban terriblemente nerviosos por la cantidad de instinto asesino que irradiaba el anciano. Algunos temían recibir un castigo monumental por no haber encontrado al culpable del ataque, otros simplemente bajaban sus cabezas en vergüenza ante la eficiencia con la que el enemigo se había desplazado.

- Junta terminada… - una vez todo el equipo partió del lugar, tres siluetas de distintos tamaños emergieron de las sombras mientras aplicaban de nuevo un Jutsu de Silencio y oscuridad sobre ellos con tal de que esta "reunión" no fuese escuchada por los miembros ROOT.

La primera silueta era obviamente femenina. – Hokage-sama, por favor no necesitamos pruebas físicas para saber quien orquesto este ataque, déme la autorización y aniquilaremos a Danzo y a sus secuaces cuanto antes. – Sarutobi no necesito alzar su mirada para identificar a la enojada madre.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que hay mucho más en riesgo a estas alturas que el futuro de Naruto, se que quieres venganza Hikari, pero si atacamos ahora solo nos pondremos en desventaja cuando la invasión comience. – A Sarutobi jamás le importo que ella elevara su instinto asesino al escuchar sus palabras. – Te sugiero control Hikari, no podemos arriesgarnos con movimientos precipitados nuevamente. Tus acciones ya han causado bastante daño. – La Hyuuga por lo menos tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse ante sus palabras.

- Se que es mi culpa sobre los rumores de una posible alianza entre Orochimaru y Tsuchi no Kuni. Pero he enmendado mis acciones no es así, sabes tan bien como yo que Naruto es vital para la sobre-vivencia de la vida como la conocemos. – Ante su mirada de convicción y sus palabras de frialdad esta vez fue Sarutobi quien tuvo que ceder. – Comprendo tu preocupación, pero debes entender que un conflicto interno a estas alturas solo provocara mas alianzas a favor de Orochimaru, no solo tenemos como enemigo a Tsuchi no Kuni, sino también a muchos otros países y a sus aldeas escondidas, no podemos mostrar semejante debilidad. Y tu escuadrón de Asa no Kaji aun no esta preparado para apoyarnos a estas alturas. – De nuevo la discusión parecía tomar un rumbo parejo donde ambos intentaban someter al otro a su opinión.

Al menos hasta que una segunda presencia femenina intervino entre los dos. – El escuadrón Byôin no Kaji esta listo para reintegrarse a las filas de Konoha cuando ustedes lo ordenen Hokage-sama, Hikari-Taicho. – Comento una joven de cabello negro y esbelta figura tras una mascara de gato.

Ambos líderes consideraron las posibilidades por un instante antes de negar con sus rostros. Sorprendentemente al mismo tiempo. Sarutobi fue el primero en hablar. – Si de la nada ingresáramos a tu escuadrón a la aldea, las posibilidades de que el enemigo traiga aun mas tropas con tal de enfrentarse al Taicho de tu escuadrón son demasiadas. Necesitamos que sigan en las sombras, sin embargo por favor diagnostica a Naruto una vez hallas salido de esta reunión. - Ninguna de las dos féminas se opusieron a estas órdenes.

La figura masculina decidió intervenir. – el escuadrón de Kenkyû no Kaji aun necesita tiempo para crecer, mis cálculos indican que en unos dos meses estaremos a nuestro máximo potencial. – Al finalizar sus palabras simplemente procedió a retirar su mascara, revelando a un joven de pálida apariencia y corto cabello negro. – Danzo esta desesperado, últimamente ha estado perdiendo terreno y poder en el consejo, por lo que esta intentando a como de lugar contactarse con Orochimaru, cabe decir que aun no sospecha de mi traición, pero en caso de que desaparezca por mas tiempo de lo usual, asuman que han dispuesto de mi. – Hikari solo pudo fruncir el seño ante sus palabras. – Sai-kun, no me tome la molestia de "desprogramarte" en estos dos años para que caigas a manos de un decrepito como Danzo, solo espero que en caso de que presientas peligro, no dudes en huir con tal de unirte a escuadrón de Chikara no Kaji. – Para el alivio de la mujer el chico solo soltó una sonrisa antes de asentir nuevamente.

Sarutobi no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante la escena. – Hablando del escuadrón Chikara, necesito conocer sus avances si no te molesta Hikari-san. – Para su alivio la mujer parecía estarse calmando rápidamente al entrar en modo Taicho. – Nuestro progreso en Nami no Kuni es espectacular, nuestros objetivos lentamente alcanzan su meta. Tanto "Yami" como "Koori" se encuentran en el lugar proveyendo conocimientos al pueblo, en cuanto a Gato, digamos que los tiburones tendrán un dolor de estomago perpetuo mientras aun lo estén digiriendo. –

De nuevo una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sarutobi, sus planes lentamente estaban formalizándose ante sus ojos. – Como ha tomado el Daimyo nuestra propuesta de militarización secreta del país. – para su sorpresa Hikari se carcajeo ante su pregunta. – Sin ofender Hokage, pero el que estemos proveyendo de entrenamiento a sus tropas y ayudando a su país es un regalo que le aseguro no dejaría escapar, por supuesto que aunque algo remilgoso decidió aceptar una alianza total con nuestra aldea a cambio de nuestros servicios. Al principio lo considero una toma hostil de nuestro país sobre el suyo, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo sus miedos se están disipando. Por supuesto que hemos tenido que eliminar a una gran cantidad de espías en el proceso para mantener nuestros planes en marcha. Pero "Kaminari" y "Namida" se encuentran en pleno proceso de exterminio de cualquier elemento sorpresa, hasta los momentos hemos podido disfrazar nuestros movimientos como simples ataques de bandidos del bosque y las montañas, algunas veces hasta piratas, además el ser vecinos de Mizu no Kuni les ha dado el estatus de perdidas de la guerra. Cabe añadir que mi Fuku-taicho se esta encargando de reclutar nuevos aditamentos en conjunción con el Taicho de Kenkyû no Kaji, aunque ese Hentai no Baka se queja demasiado sobre la poca presencia de mujeres en su escuadrón. -

El último comentario solo pudo sacar una carcajada por parte del Hokage. – Lo insultas ahora, pero si mal no recuerdo amas sus libros… además de ponerlos en práctica con tu marido. – De nuevo el anciano pudo tomar con la guardia baja a la joven mujer. - ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! – argumento apenada Hikari mientras en vano intentaba ocultarse del escrutinio de sus allegados.

Este tipo de situación solo duro poco al apaciguarse las sonrisas y regresar el ambiente de trabajo. – ¿Como han progresado los tres infiltrados de Chikara en la academia? – Hikari no pudo más que sonreír al recordar a los chicos. – Nadie sospecha de ellos, son ante la vista de todos, chicos promedio: Karasu es una joven algo intrínseca, pero fiel a quienes le ofrecen su amistad, lo niega pero esta perdidamente enamorada de Komadori, quien a su vez esta atraído por ella pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, Kasasagi, pues como su nombre lo indica es bastante intranquilo, clama por la atención de Karasu pero es siempre rechazado con fuertes sarcasmos y comentarios deprimentes. El chico es tan inquieto como un niño de cinco años en pleno frenesí de azúcar, me tomo un año el que sus compañeros no intentaran asesinarlo. A pesar de que ya lo conocían con anterioridad. – Ante estos sus compañeros no pudieron más que carcajearse al recordar la primera vez en que el trío de "aves" fue unido bajo sus mandatos.

Sarutobi de nuevo guardo silencio por un minuto intentando pensar mejor las cosas. – No es que te acuse de rapto Hikari, pero de donde sacasteis a estos niños. – Al menos eso era una duda que debía sacarse de su cabeza antes de proceder a graduar a los niños. Ella solo sonrió triste al recordar sus orígenes mientras que Sai simplemente frunció el seño. – En la frontera de Mizu no Kuni se encontraba una pequeña choza con siete niños en su interior, "Kaminari" y "Namida" eran los mayores del grupo, Karasu, Komadori, Kasasagi tienen la misma edad con un mes de distancia cada uno. Los otros dos habitantes eran llamados Kuro y Shiro debido al color de sus cabellos. El fuku-taicho de mi escuadrón los encontró en conjunto con Sai-kun a punto de morir de hambre… lamentándolo mucho los dos pequeños no lo lograron. – Dicho esto ella guardo un minuto de silencio en su honra.

La chica de la mascara de gato no tardo en seguir su historia. – El taicho de mi escuadrón pudo salvar a los tres niños y a los dos adolescentes, para nuestra sorpresa cada uno de ellos pertenecía a un clan Ninja con Kekkei Genkai, lo cual no es muy bien visto en Mizu no Kuni, a sus atacantes no les importo que solo Karasu portase el limite sanguíneo, exterminaron a todos los que pudieron y solo sobrevivió la chica porque sus amigos decidieron escapar de allí con ella. Ninguno la culpa pero el daño ya esta hecho, hemos hecho todo lo posible por sacarla de su aislamiento pero hasta los momentos solo Komadori logra hacerla hablar. – Una vez dicho esto decidió guardar silencio ante el seño fruncido que exhibían sus dos líderes.

- ¡A cambio de los servicios de "Yami" y "Koori" hemos prometido no solo salvaguardarlos de los cazadores de su aldea, sino que una vez terminado nuestro objetivo les ayudaríamos a salvar Mizu no Kuni! - comento Sarutobi mientras analizaba la situación con delicadeza. – La situación en estos momentos es demasiado precaria como para arriesgarnos a asaltar Mizu no Kuni por ahora, por lo que espero que su paciencia sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para esperar a que nuestras fuerzas estén preparadas para la lucha. – Sarutobi se detuvo de inmediato al ver que la líder Hyuuga deseaba expresar su opinión.

- Mizu no Kuni nos ha proporcionado una buena dote de reclutas fieles mi señor, algunos al igual que "Koori" y "Yami" guardan las esperanzas en que cumplamos con nuestra palabra. Si los entrenamos como es debido tendremos un batallón que supere los doscientos hombres Hokage-sama, suficientes como para lanzar una redada sobre el debilitado país sin comprometer demasiado nuestras fuerzas, claro que si enviamos unos setenta Shinobi de Konoha no solo podremos ayudar a que el golpe de estado sea incluso mas rápido, sino que probablemente lograremos crear un lazo mas fuerte con el nuevo gobierno, afirmándonos un aliado mas. -

Sarutobi solo pudo asentir ante sus palabras. – El derramamiento de sangre es una perdida loable, y aunque lo detesto con toda mi alma y corazón, pero la victoria del "malvado" es que el "bueno" no haga nada. – Hikari no pudo más que asentir ante sus palabras.

- regresando a nuestro tema original, me temo que el ataque hacia Naruto ha generado demasiado revuelo, por lo que la academia estará cerrada por cinco días hasta que se confirme sea segura por completo. Espero que para ese entonces nuestro pequeño diablillo este completamente recuperado. – Hikari no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño indicio de rencor hacia el Hokage por el frió comentario.

Sandaime no tardo en percibir su ira en alza. – Podrá sonar duro, pero la vida de un Shinobi esta llena de altos y bajos Hikari, y tú más que nadie conoces la verdad de estas palabras, todos y cada uno de ellos deben admitir la facilidad con la cual sus vidas o las de sus amigos se pueden perder con rapidez. Confió en que sepas guiarlos por el camino adecuado pequeña Hikari, no me agradaría tener que acudir al sepelio de alguno de ellos, no es normal que los padres tengan que enterrar a sus hijos. – Una oleada de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Hikari ante las palabras del Sandaime, quizás ahora hablaban de invasión y muerte, pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo bonachón para con su gente y aliados que siempre fue. – No lo decepcionare Hokage-Sama. –

Dicho esto Hikari procedió a colocarse su mascara con tal de retirarse del lugar cuanto antes. Claro no antes de escuchar un par de preguntas más con respecto a sus subordinados. – Sai-kun, espero que sepas que miembros de tu "escuadrón" ROOT están esperándolos en las afueras de mi oficina con tal de perseguirlos cuando antes y revelar la información a Danzo, espero todos sepan lidiar con este problema. – Para el asombro de Sarutobi, los tres presentes soltaron una escueta carcajada por ello. – Gomen Nasai Hokage-Sama, no fue nuestra intención reírnos, pero vera, existe una razón por la cual estas reuniones se han podido efectuar sin que nos hallan rastreado en el camino regreso a casa. – Dicho esto la figura de Sai simplemente hizo una única seña de manos que capto por completo la atención del Sandaime logrando que entendiese definitivamente lo que implicaban. – Astuto debo admitir, eso me quita algunas preocupaciones de encima, me pregunto si podré usar el Kage Bushin para aliviar mi problema con el papeleo. – De nuevo el cuarto se lleno con algunas sonrisas por el comentario.

- Neko-san, espero que vuestra Taicho no desobedezca mis ordenes, nuevamente, se que esta preocupada pero tu presencia aquí pudo ser identificada por aquellos que alguna vez lograron conocerte. Ella solo puede ingresar a la aldea una vez yo le indique, me hago entender Shizune-chan. – La aludida no tardo en retirar su mascara de inmediato. – Como el cristal Sarutobi-sama, le haré llegar el mensaje a Tsunade cuanto antes. -

Sarutobi afirmo nuevamente por ello. – Dile que solo será Godaime una vez nos encarguemos de la invasión. Para la cual aspiro este disponible con tal de ayudarnos. Junta terminada. – Dicho esto las tres siluetas estallaron en una pequeña humareda, enviando su información a los originales.

--

**H**ikari aun continuaba insatisfecha por la decisión de Sarutobi, pero comprendía que no podía seguir asesinando a diestra y a siniestra como lo había hecho con anterioridad. No cuando sus motivos podrían haber incrementado el nivel de dificultad de la batalla venidera.

Desgraciadamente la influencia de Orochimaru sobre Kaze no kuni era inclusive mucho más profunda de lo que había imaginado, el Yondaime Kazekage de Sunahagakure no Sato, ya había comenzado a complotar en contra de Konoha antes de que pudiesen hacer algo por ello. Por lo que por ahora el salvar a Gaara y a los otros estaba fuera de contexto.

Pero ahora su mayor preocupación era el grupo que yacía ante ella, quizás sus tácticas eran demasiado bruscas, pero debía sacarlos de su estupor cuanto antes, antes de que el miedo se abriese mas paso en su conciencia.

Fue por eso que ante el horror de su hija procedió a retirar a Naruto de sus brazos con tal de abofetearlo ante la mirada atónita de todos. – No te entrene y crié para que llores sobre la leche derramada, creí que eras mas fuerte que esto Naruto. –

- OKASAN, DETENTE. – imploro Hinata mientras intentaba acercarse a la escena solo para ser interrumpida por Hiashi y Neji. – Otosan, Oniisan, ¿porque no me dejan ayudarlo? – pregunto decepcionada Hinata mientras sus amigos intentaban en vano acudir en la ayuda del chico.

- Esto debe hacerse o Naruto jamás volverá a ser el mismo. - Comento con frialdad Neji mientras se posicionaba entre ella y su hermanastro. Por un instante Hinata pudo percibir la aprehensión del chico a continuar con esto.

Sasuke por su parte comprendió de inmediato al haber sido estimulado de la misma forma por el Hokage para salir de su encierro creado por el miedo y el odio. Fue por eso que ante la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a la de Hikari el chico se unió a la charada. - ¿Es esta toda la extensión de tu fuerza? Es este el resultado de tus promesas de jamás abandonar a tus amigos pase lo que pase. – para la sorpresa de todos Naruto fue el primero en atacar físicamente entre los dos.

Sasuke había recibido un golpe directo en su mandíbula que le envió a través de las delicadas paredes de papel y madera de la mansión Hyuuga, de hecho sin saberlo su cuerpo estaba presintiendo el peligro en el que se había inmiscuido por lo que de inmediato activo todos sus sentidos. – No puedo alimentarme de ti si eres así de débil, no me sirves en lo absoluto si te derrumbas ante tus fracasos. – Para el horror de todos, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a ser rodeado de un horrible chakra de color rojo.

- Te… TEME. – Grito enojado el rubio mientras arremetía de frente en contra del moreno que sin haberse dado cuenta había activado por primera vez su límite sanguíneo. Una vez frente a frente Naruto arrojo una zarpa con su mano derecha en dirección a la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke que gracias a sus ojos pudo predecir la dirección de su puño, ignorando que el chakra tenía movimiento propio.

Lastima que solo pudo averiguarlo cuando las garras desgarraron la piel de su rostro en una forma similar a la herida de Umino Iruka solo que en vez de una en su nariz poseía cuatro distribuidas en su frente, nariz, mejilla y mentón, el dolor por supuesto le carcomía, pero no podía quedarse quieto y perder de nuevo a su familia mientras el no hacia nada, por lo que de inmediato contraataco con su puño derecho en dirección del rostro de Naruto que cegado por la ira no pudo esquivarlo demasiado rápido.

Ambos se alejaron en diferentes direcciones, solo para que Sasuke liberara todas sus pesas en un solo movimiento y reapareciera al lado de un sorprendido rubio mientras aspiraba profundamente. – **Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu. – **Naruto recibió el ataque de frente y salio expulsado por la explosión en dirección de la pared, colapsando la estructura por completo gracias al impacto.

Mientras tanto Sasuke intentaba recuperar el aliento debido al ataque realizado, además de claro de intentar aclarar su vista de la sangre que cubría sus ojos.

La explosión ante el le había confirmado que el chico aun continuaba inducido en ira por sus palabras. Claro que jamás espero que al limpiar sus ojos la siguiente en atacarlo fuese Hinata.

Ella dudo por un breve segundo ante la mirada de traición que se había plasmado en sus ojos, pero si no detenía esto el Naruto del que se enamoro se convertiría en lo que menos deseaba. Un ser vació y sin alma que solo obedecía ordenes. - Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. – Exclamo con extraña serenidad mientras asestaba cada uno de sus golpes sobre la anatomía de su amado rubio.

- Tú no eres Naruto, el Naruto que conocí jamás se rinde, nunca claudica, y de ninguna manera permitiría que sucediera lo que ocurrió en la alucinación… el Naruto que conozco hubiese luchado hasta que el ultimo hueso en su cuerpo no pudiese continuar mas. – Sakura prosiguió sus palabras mientras se colocaba a su lado junto a un lastimado Sasuke. – Y aun así cuando su cuerpo no pudiese más, Naruto jamás permitiría que eso ocurriese, que paso con el nunca te rindas. – Shikamaru continúo. – Que ocurrió con el jamás abandones a tus amigos. – Chouji e Ino dijeron al mismo tiempo. – En donde quedo tu valor. – finalmente Kiba intervino. – ¿En donde dejaste al líder de nuestra manada? - Hinata decidió terminarlo allí. – En donde dejaste al chico que prometió protegernos al costo de su propia vida… en donde dejaste al chico del que me enamore. -

Para la sorpresa de todos, el aludido lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír antes de adentrarse en la inconciencia.

Sus acciones dicen más que sus palabras. – Disculpas aceptadas Dobe. – Dijo Sasuke antes de acompañarlo en su viaje al país de los sueños.

--

**C**inco días después aun podías escucharlos pelear el uno con el otro, mientras iban en dirección de la academia.

- TE JURO QUE SI VUELVES A PRONUNCIAR ESA PALABRA, TE PATEARE EL TRASERO DE AQUÍ A KAZE NO KUNI DOBE. – Comento enojado el moreno mientras caminaba adelante del grupo, acompañado de Sakura e Ino.

- Gomen. – Comento Naruto cabizbajo.

- ARRRRGH. – las chicas simplemente decidieron observar como de nuevo por décima ves en el día, el dúo se había enfrascado en una pelea de poder. Y mas extraño aun es que Hinata ni siquiera interrumpía los eventos, lo cual llamo la atención de sus otras amigas.

- ¿Hinata por que no interfieres como siempre lo haces? Me sorprende que no estés salvando a Naruto de la paliza que Sasuke le esta entregando. – pregunto Sakura mientras esquivaba a los mencionados que rodaban por el suelo intentando subyugar al otro. Ino solo afirmo con su voz su apoyo.

Hinata sonrió tristemente. – Naruto no ha regresado a ser el mismo por completo, no desde que descubrió que marco el rostro de Sasuke-kun con sus propias manos. – Ino solo bufo por esto. – Tonterías, _**mi**_ Sasuke-kun se ve espectacular con esas cicatrices, le dan un aire de peligrosidad y de presencia que antes no poseía… bueno no tanto. – Sakura extrañamente se carcajeo ante el comentario. – Sabes, pensé que en este momento estarías pateándole el trasero a Naruto por tan siquiera tocarle el rostro a Sasuke. – Ino por su parte decidió cambiar el tema cuanto antes con tal de que la conversación no prosiguiese. - ¡Lo que sea Bakemono! ¿Lo que me recuerda Hinata-chan, no has podido hablar a solas sobre lo que sucedió? – Sakura a pesar de haberle otorgado a Ino un buen golpe en la cabeza por el comentario no podía evitar el sentir curiosidad por lo que había sucedido entre Hinata y Naruto.

Hinata para su alegría tuvo el placer de sonrojarse ante lo que habían conversado. – Mi madre esta algo orgullosa de que me halla confesado, a diferencia de mi padre que hasta ahora sigue recluido en su alcoba sollozando algo sobre la pérdida de su primogénita… Hanabi aun no entiende del todo las implicaciones de lo que dije y seguimos luchando por su atención, Naruto por su parte. – A pesar del tono triste en su voz ambas jóvenes pudieron observar con alegría que de nuevo el rostro de la Hyuuga se tornaba carmesí al rememorar lo que sea halla ocurrido.

- Naruto tiene prohibido expresar amor alguno hacia mí según las ordenes del consejo de ancianos en el clan, es una de las primeras reglas que estipularon con tal de mantenerlo "a raya" como algunos especificaron. – Sakura no pudo evitar el fruncir el seño mientras que Ino fue un poco mas literal en su desden hacia los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga. – Malditos decrépitos-

- ¡INO! – exclamo Sakura sorprendida. - ¿Qué? – respondió la rubia algo enojada por haber perdido la capacidad auditiva en su oído derecho. – Como puedes decir eso, cierto los detesto pero aun así son parte de la familia de Hinata. – Las protestas en Ino fueron acalladas por ese estatuto, la joven de fragancia a lavanda decidió proseguir ignorando lo que se había dicho. - Mientras Naruto sea el Guardián de las herederas, tiene absolutamente prohibido involucrarse conmigo o Hanabi en una relación amorosa… Pero esto no quiere decir que Naruto no pueda renunciar, o regresarle el puesto a Neji-niisan. Con tal de estar conmigo. – El alarido que tanto Ino como Sakura soltaron detuvo por un par de minutos todo movimiento en Konoha.

En especial la estruja de dos chicos a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellas. – ¿Que demonios sucedió allí? – Pregunto Kiba algo enojado mientras intentaba disminuir el dolor de cabeza que tal grito le había ocasionado debido a su sensible oído. El ladrido de Akamaru su nuevo compañero en la batalla le afirmaba su comentario.

- Que no es obvio, Sakura e Ino están rodeando a Hinata, por lo que lo más probable es que estén discutiendo sobre este cabeza hueca, que demonios vio Hinata en ti jamás lo sabré. – Sasuke no pudo contener la carcajada que produjo tal comentario. – Me he estado preguntando lo mismo desde que lo conocí. – Naruto por su parte solo pudo sonrojarse mientras intentaba en vano mirar a otro lado para evitar la inquisición a la que era sometido.

- Vamos hombre, suéltanos los detalles es seguro que los dos han podido discutir las cosas en privado no es así. – Comento Chouji quien intentaba en aprender de los "expertos" en su grupo a como conquistar la chica que te gusta.

Naruto solo pudo fruncir el seño ante las preguntas. – Tengo prohibido estar en una relación con ella mientras sea su guardián, y hasta donde hemos hablado simplemente hemos discutido… cosas. – Kiba alzo la ceja esperando que el chico continuase pero jamás continuo después de eso. – Demonios no me digas que después de todo este tiempo renuncie a Hinata solo para que tú no te atrevieses a dar el paso en el momento más importante. – Su respuesta tuvo una reacción inmediata.

- NO ME DI POR VENCIDO CON HINATA KIBA-TEME. – el alarido de las chicas ante su grito y el "thump" de Hinata al caer al suelo inconciente le revelaron al rubio el error de sus acciones.

- Mendokuse. - Dijo Naruto mientras corría apenado en dirección a Hinata y a las chicas con tal de ayudarles con ella.

Sasuke y Shikamaru solo pudieron sonreír al ver la situación en la que el mismo se había introducido. – A veces es demasiado sencillo. – comento Sasuke mientras que el Nara confirmo con un. – Ni que lo digas. –

El resto del camino a la academia fue espectacularmente largo, mas aun porque las chicas habían insistido en que Naruto llevase cargada a Hinata con tal de que no llegase tarde, justo antes de que ellas y los chicos decidieran desaparecer del lugar por medio de los techos de la aldea gracias a las bondades de los músculos incrementados con Chakra.

Hinata por su parte había recuperado la conciencia en medio del camino mientras Naruto le cargaba de caballito en dirección a la academia, claro que el chico de alguna forma pudo saber que había recobrado el conocimiento. – Lo que dije anoche no es una mentira, no importa como pero te prometo que jamás permitiré que alguien les ponga un dedo encima. Y si para ello tengo que casarme con ambas… que así sea, jamás me arrepentiré. –

Hinata por su parte no pudo más que asentir por ello mientras intentaba ignorar de nuevo el comentario de Bigamia, Naruto era algo tonto a la hora de escoger palabras con las cuales expresar sus sentimientos, además de que sus celos jamás le permitirían el compartirlo, aun con Hanabi, pero por ahora la noche pasada fue lo mas parecido a una promesa de amor que el rubio le ha profesado en toda su vida.

_-- Flash Back --_

_Ambos yacían sobre el tatami, el sobre su regazo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello como solía hacerlo de pequeña con tal de calmarlo. Neji por alguna razón hacia poco les había dejado solos con tal de que pudiesen hablar en privado. _

_Claro que dejo esclarecido que tan solo serian quince minutos, además de que quería que las manos permanecieran apartadas del otro lo mas lejos posible. _

_- ¿Me odias Naruto? Me detestas por quererte como algo más que un hermano. – Pregunto serena mientras observaba al chico reposar bajo sus manos. Para su alivio el solo pudo sonrojarse un poco antes de negar con su rostro ligeramente. _

_- Entonces porque no quieres hablar conmigo, tienes cuatro días que no me vez al rostro. Lo cual no me da buenas señales. – De nuevo el chico intento decir algo sin lograr resultado alguno. Fue allí que el silencio se apodero de ellos por largo tiempo antes de que el decidiese finalmente expresar lo que siente. _

_- Hinata yo… realmente no se lo que siento por ti en estos momentos, me alegra mucho que me quieras de esa forma, pero yo solo estoy acostumbrado a quererte como una hermana. – Ella solo pudo asentir con tristeza al escucharlo decir eso, sabia que sucedería tarde o temprano, mas eso no evitaba que doliese menos al escucharlo. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus delicadas mejillas en dirección del Rubio, alertándolo de su tristeza inmediatamente. – Dame tiempo para aprender… a quererte como algo mas, si... solo dame tiempo. Te juro que si para protegerlas tengo que casarme con las dos, lo haré sin ningún arrepentimiento, haré lo que sea por protegerte Hinata-chan… lo que sea. - _

_Ella por su parte solo pudo sonreír ante sus palabras, quizás no fue una confesión, ni mucho menos le agrado la idea de la bigamia, pero al menos esto es una mejor esperanza que nada. _

_Hinata solo asintió feliz de que esto había ocurrido y sin percatarse las palabras emergieron de su boca. – No me abandones de nuevo Naruto-kun. – para su sorpresa e impacto el respondió. – Nunca mas Hinata-chan… Nunca jamás. - _

_-- Flash Back End --_

**N**inguno de los dos dijo otra palabra camino a la academia, simplemente disfrutaron de ese extraño momento de privacidad entre los dos. Claro que esta no duro mucho al descubrir que eran el centro de atención del público, por lo que Naruto reluctante dejo descender a Hinata sobre sus pies con tal de que se desplazara por sus propios medios.

Eso y que ambos tenían que cobrar una cuenta pendiente con ciertos camaradas que les dejaron a la intemperie.

Lastima que al llegar a la academia la única actividad que tenían por presentar era la asignación de equipos. – Bueno chicos, es la hora de la verdad, pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre seremos buenos amigos, de acuerdo. – Comento Naruto mientras se ubicaba en su puesto por encima de Hinata y Sasuke.

Solo unos pocos reprobaron de sus palabras en el aula, antes de que Iruka entrase al salón imponiendo por última vez su voluntad gracias a su genjutsu personalizado. Y otorgando un discurso entusiasta sobre la vida que habían elegido hasta que llego el momento en que designaron a los equipos, los primeros cinco equipos no llamaron la atención, de hecho algunos de ellos eran buenos chicos que lucharon duro por llegar a este punto.

Más fue a partir de allí que las sorpresas comenzaron a llegar. – Equipo seis, Ryuji Gonzo, Susume Hayashi, Yuusaku Kaneda. Su maestro Jounin es un viejo conocido vuestro es nadie más que Mizuki-sensei –

Los chicos ignorantes de que intenciones poseía este profesor aplaudieron emocionados el volver a ver a su antiguo instructor.

- Continuando con la lista, Equipo siete, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, y Naruto Uzumaki, su instructor será Hatake Kakashi. – dicho esto los tres solo pudieron sonreír complacidos mientras que Ino y Sakura refunfuñaban la suerte que Hinata había tenido en quedarse con lo que siempre había querido. – Ejem, silencio para poder continuar, Equipo ocho, Kiba Inuzuka, Haruno Sakura, y Aburame Shino, su instructor Jounin será Yuuhi Kurenai, el equipo nueve aun sigue en circulación por lo que lo saltare. Equipo diez, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Yamanaka Ino, su instructor Jounin será Sarutobi Azuma. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante equipo once, comprendido de Karasu, Komadori y Kasasagi. Su instructor Jounin será Tenzou Yamato. Bien chicos, esta es la distribución por favor esperen a que su instructor se presente y los guié, buena suerte. -

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, he decidido dejar de publicar los nombres de los capítulos siguientes por una razón, terminan atándome a una trama establecida y por lo general termino bloqueándome mucho. **_

_**Como verán me he desviado del Canon bastante, y si les enoja sinceramente les pregunto, para que leen un fanfiction si quieren que uno prácticamente copie el manga/anime pero con un Naruto todopoderoso. **_

_**Espero que agraden mis cambios no, y que la trama de la historia sigua siendo interesante para ustedes. Ahora quienes son deductivos y captan rápido se habrán dado cuenta de quienes son los TAICHO del los escuadrones no. Dos son Canon y uno es miembro de otra serie propio. De hecho hasta los momentos existen unos cinco elementos que son de otras series pero fueron adaptados por mí para que cuadren en la historia. **_

_**Ahora insertare un diccionario para identificar algunas de las palabras que coloque aquí, solo espero que mi japonés no este tan oxidado como creo y el significado sea el correcto. **_

_**Nin-Ken: Perro Ninja**_

_**Okasan: Madre**_

_**Otosan: Padre**_

_**Niisan: Hermano**_

_**Shukudai: Tareas, encargos, **_

_**Tsuchi no Kuni: País de las rocas**_

_**Nami no Kuni: País de las olas**_

_**Mizu no Kuni: País del agua**_

_**Kaze no Kuni: País del viento.**_

_**Hi no Kuni: Pais del fuego.**_

_**Yondaime Kazekage: Cuarta sombra del viento.**_

_**Sunahagakure no Sato: Aldea oculta entre la arena.**_

_**Asa no Kaji: Fuego del mañana**_

_**Byôin no kaji: Hospital de fuego**_

_**Kenkyû no Kaji: Investigación de fuego**_

_**Chikara no Kaji: Fuerza de fuego**_

_**Yami: Oscuridad, tiniebla, penumbras**_

_**Koori: Hielo**_

_**Kaminari: Trueno, Rayo**_

_**Namida: Lagrima**_

_**Hentai no Baka: Estupido pervertido**_

_**Taicho: Capitán.**_

_**Fuku-taicho: Sub-capitán**_

_**Karasu: Cuervo**_

_**Komadori: Petirrojo**_

_**Kasasagi: Urraca**_

_**Kuro: Negro**_

_**Shiro: Blanco.**_

_**Armas: **_

_**Kyotetsu Shoge: **__**El Kyoketsu Shoge es un cuchillo de dos hojas, una de ellas curva (kama), la cual nos sirve para enganchar. En su extremo inferior lleva una cuerda o cadena terminada con un aro metálico. Esta arma nos sirve para escalar muros o árboles, también como arma arrojadiza, su extremo en círculo lo podemos lanzar para así enredar las extremidades del adversario y llevarlo al piso, y con la cuerda podemos inmovilizar totalmente a nuestro agresor (Hojô Jutsu).**_

_**Han kyu: es el arco plegable. La flecha se llama Ya, y tiene una gran variedad de puntas, en donde se pueden instalar venenos, explosivos o elementos con fuego, depende del objetivo; con la práctica, y dependiendo de la calidad del arco, la flecha puede ser tan peligrosa como un proyectil (bala).**_

_**Kusarigama: El Kusarigama es un arma formada por un kama (hoz) y una larga cadena (Kusari) terminada con un peso metálico que nos ayuda a envolver las extremidades y/o las armas del adversario. Antiguamente cuando se enfrentaba a un adversario a caballo, servía para lanzar el peso a las patas del animal y enrollar la cadena para de esta forma tumbar al jinete y atacarlo con el Kama. La cadena la podemos enrollar en las manos a manera de blindaje para detener los ataques de algunas armas.**_


	9. Kakashi Hatake

Capitulo VIII

**NA: En este capitulo creo que haré algo que no he visto en otros fanfictions, así que al menos ténganme paciencia.**

**BUSCO LECTOR BETA… (¿Cuervo blanco te interesa el puesto?) Y ESTE CAPITULO SERA PUBLICADO SIN REVISAR O RELEER… POR LO QUE ES PROBABLE CONTENGA GRAN CANTIDAD DE ERRORES Y FALLAS EN LA TRAMA O FALTA DE COORDINACION EN LOS DIALOGOS…**

**Tengo que viajar y probablemente no pueda seguir escribiendo por ahora esta historia, no obstante un amigo subirá por mi los capítulos que escribí de mis otras historias. (De nuevo Cuervo Blanco me agradaría que vos con tu sinceridad leyeses algunos de mis otras historias con tal de darme una opinión sincera…) **

**SI EXISTEN ESTOS ERRORES DE HECHO, SEÑALENLOS CON ORGULLO EN SU REVIEW Y YO NO DUDARE EN CAMBIARLO Y CORREGIRLO… A LOS QUE LO HAGAN OBVIAMENTE AGRADECERE EN MI SIGUIENTE NOTA DE AUTOR. (Fallas de seguimiento, dialogo y coordinación, las ortográficas aunque pueden restregármelas en la cara no valdrán para que coloque su nombre en la NA) **

**Capitulo VIII**

**Nuestro nuevo Sensei… Kakashi Hatake**

**E**l aula educativa estuvo más silente que nunca en el momento en que todo sonido dejo de emerger de los labios y laringe de Umino Iruka, muchos no sabían que decir ante el destino que los miembros del consejo en conjunción con el Hokage mismo había elegido para ellos.

Algunos presentaban sus quejas de forma inaudible intentando no parecer un grupo de malcriados, mientras que el resto de los inconformes simplemente decidía pasar el trago amargo con el seño fruncido ante la frustración y la derrota de sus planes futuros.

Iruka noto esto y de inmediato decidió intervenir. - ¡La vida no termina porque no adquirimos lo que queríamos cuando lo deseábamos! Si, es decepcionante en su mayoría de las veces, mas la mayor derrota en si, es si ya se han dado por vencidos antes de intentarlo. – Algunos sonrieron con melancolía ante el sonido calmante de su voz, otros decidieron ignorar el comentario, mientras que algunos pocos resolvieron tomarlo en consideración.

Más de lo único que cada uno de los alumnos de la sección estaba pensando en estos instantes, es de cuanto extrañarían a su amable tutor, Umino Iruka.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha ante el fruto de su trabajo, el maestro decidió abandonar la tablilla de anotaciones sobre su escritorio antes de dirigir su cuerpo y atención en dirección de la puerta del aula educativa. Su misión era simple y ya había cumplido su papel en el desarrollo inicial de los chicos, solo esperaba que la mayoría de ellos pusiese en práctica lo aprendido en ves de dejarse consumir por las pasiones.

Sabia que muchos de ellos quizás no pasarían la prueba final, y tal vez muchos renunciarían a sus sueños de entrar al mundo de los Shinobi, pero sabia mejor que nadie que tan duro han luchado cada uno de ellos para llegar a este preciso lugar y momento, por lo que con orgullo señalo a los Jounin para que ingresasen en el aula con tal de llevarse a sus alumnos provisionales con tal de probar su valía.

Intento suprimir un suspiro de asombro al ver entre los recién llegados un atisbo de cabello blanco, no esperaba que un sujeto con la fama de sufrir de tardanza crónica apareciese de hecho a tiempo. No obstante lo que le incomodaba era el rostro serio que portaba debajo de esa mascara.

Tal vez no deseaba en lo absoluto el ser miembro del Staff educativo, por lo que quizás estaba aquí ante la posibilidad de que el consejo le haya ordenado el entrenar al "último" Uchiha en las técnicas de su familia, o al menos las que se enfocaban en su Doujutsu.

Decidió guardar sus preocupaciones a un lado, y presento a cada uno de sus superiores a los pequeños PRE-adolescentes con tal de que al menos se familiarizasen con sus rostros.

Al final el último eslabón fue trazado, y su utilidad en la vida de los niños había sido terminada de golpe al entregar a sus superiores lo que quizás seria el futuro de Konoha, hasta el último momento el marcado hombre porto una sonrisa en sus labios que enfatizaba su satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

--

**K**akashi había despertado de mal humor esta mañana, principalmente porque aun cuando se había ofrecido como candidato a Tutor Jounin para un equipo de Genin, el consejo se había dado el lujo de "exigirle" el colocar bajo su tutela al "último" de los Uchiha.

Por supuesto que acepto el "honor" de tal encargo, evitando demostrar su enojo en sus rangos tanto auditivos como visuales, el Jounin frunció el seño en frustración al ver que la cuenta regresiva finamente había comenzado.

Intento entrevistarse con su Taicho con tal de cubrir los últimos detalles en el elaborado cronograma que él le había entregado hace meses atrás, mas para su completa decepción el hombre de nuevo se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, como segunda opción decidió ir a por la mujer que maquina los esquemas desde las sombras, mas sin embargo Hikari Hyuuga era una fémina sumamente ocupada, mas aun cuando estaba también en las afueras de la aldea en una misión secreta relacionada con su escuadrón, Chikara no Kaji, posiblemente congruente con las abducciones de algunos Jinchuuriki de los que hasta ahora nadie a excepción de sus aldeas conocía de su existencia.

Por supuesto que al principio lucharon y se opusieron a sus atacantes, más solo basto demostrarles un poco de aprecio con tal de que cada uno de ellos se volviese alguien fiel a la causa. Por lo cual hasta ahora si su información era correcta, era lo mejor tanto para ellos como para el escuadrón.

Por supuesto que había renuencia entre sus soldados ante la "aparente" inestabilidad de algunos, pero todo problema fue solventado de inmediato por su Taicho y su hábil uso del Fuujinjutsu para otorgarles más… "normalidad" a los seres que hasta ahora habían abducido. De hecho toda sospecha de sus acciones fueron totalmente encubiertas gracias a su ingenioso plan de hacerse pasar por miembros de la organización Akatsuki, al portar grandes sotanas de color negro con algunos estampados de color rojo en forma de nube.

Lo que más le enfermaba de los informes es que algunas de las aldeas incluso les alabaron al momento de atacar y abducir a los Jinchuuriki, llegando hasta el punto en que en algunas ocasiones solían intervenir y casi estropear las cosas….

… Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que de nuevo se había perdido en el flujo de sus pensamientos y que ahora estaba retrasado unos quince minutos para la presentación inicial de su equipo, no que no los conociera claro esta, de hecho los conocía muy bien, pero si estaba seguro de algo es que esta vez no perdería el tiempo intentando crear una dinámica de grupo por medio de misiones pequeñas.

De hecho cometería una acción que hasta los momentos jamás fue empleada por Jounin alguno en la aldea, quizás porque nadie deseaba o tenia los fondos para hacer lo que el haría.

Agudizo sus sentidos al percibir una ligera fuente de chakra aparecer de la nada frente a su puerta, como siempre un ANBU se había encargado de presentarle un informe elaborado de la situación, para su sorpresa los equipos eran ligeramente distintos a los que sus recuerdos aplicaban, por lo que por un breve momento su cuerpo flaqueo ante la posibilidad de que todo esto fuese falso.

Pero muy dentro de si sabia que cada memoria era real, más aun cuando pudo observarse desde el punto de vista de Naruto el como fallaba miserablemente tanto como tutor como ser humano.

Nada mejor que verte desde una nueva perspectiva para darte cuenta de cuantos errores eres portador. Ni mucho menos podía ignorar lo que el joven rubio viviría si no se tomaban las precauciones adecuadas. Tal vez no era un futuro caótico o incluso inmoral, más simplemente era demasiado bizarro por si solo como para saber que esa no era la Konoha que tanto lucho por cuidar y crear.

Ese no era el lugar por el que Obito dio su vida con tal de ser fiel a sus ideales, ni mucho menos el sitio por el que murió Rin al cumplir con su labor.

Debía corregirlo todo, quizás incluso morir con honor en vez de la muerte apática que pudo presenciar gracias a los ojos de Naruto, fue demasiado rápida, deshonrosa y tan fuera de si que incluso el mismo sentía vergüenza por caer de esa forma.

Jamás pensó que su muerte fuese por causa de un CHIDORI atravesando su pecho, UN MALDITO CHIDORI, ni mucho menos a manos de su propio alumno en una de las redadas que se habían elaborado en contra del sujeto con tal de suprimir su amenaza. Fue por eso que parte de el guardaba rencor hacia el chico cuando le observo por primera vez, de hecho incluso estaba renuente de admitirlo como alumno, pero Sasuke Uchiha ha demostrado ser mucho mas de lo que pudo ser en esa "otra" realidad.

Por lo cual le daría una oportunidad y tan solo una de probarse digno de ser nuevamente su aliado, solo necesitaba saber cuan gruesa era la línea que lo separaba de su antiguo yo.

--

**N**aruto intento esquivar la lluvia de Shurikens que emergían de entre el follaje hacia su dirección con la única misión de empalarle, hasta que claramente, alzo su mano derecha como un auto-reflejo con tal de proteger su rostro del filoso arsenal, apretando sus mandíbulas en un inútil esfuerzo por opacar su quejido al percibir que efectivamente uno de ellos se había alojado en su pierna izquierda.

Sonrió al ver que la herida no era mas que superficial gracias al espesor de sus ropas, por lo que ignoro el escozor que esta le causaba y prosiguió en su misión de ubicar tanto a su presa como a sus camaradas en medio de la tamuja del bosque.

Sin embargo para ello debía activar su límite sanguíneo, el cual Hanabi solía llamar Haru Hi, al ver que en muchas ocasiones su apariencia solía emanar grandes cantidades de calor al incrementar sus sentidos. Mas para ello necesitaba al menos unos dos segundos en los cuales concentrar Chakra en sus sentidos en un monto preciso con tal de no dañar sus apéndices, como dolorosamente descubrió en una que otra ocasión.

Existía un nivel soportable de "sensibilidad" que podía tolerar tanto él como sus sentidos, por lo que prefirió aprender que cantidad era necesaria para "extender su fuego" como su pequeña protegida solía enfatizar con su peculiar nombre.

No obstante el sujeto con el cual se estaban enfrentando era sumamente poderoso, además de hábil y peligroso. De hecho portaba las heridas para corroborar su pericia.

Maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar las hojas de un árbol cercano remecerse con violencia al ser atravesadas repentinamente por una nueva lluvia de armas punzo cortantes de distintos calibres, logrando interrumpir en cuestión de milisegundos toda concentración precisa sobre sus sentidos con tal de aumentarles como lo tenia planeado. Esta vez por alguna razón cada arma parecía ser mucho más lenta de lo que esperaba por lo que confiado, simplemente esquivo una por una hasta estar relativamente a salvo por los momentos.

Lastima que la mano que surgió bruscamente desde el suelo opto por opinar de manera contraria a la suya, tomándole por sus tobillos y arrastrándole a los adentros de la madre tierra como si fuese simple papel.

Intento salir lo mas rápido que pudo pero sinceramente estaba en problemas, sus apéndices estaban bajo demasiada presión bajo tierra, posiblemente esta fue reforzada con chakra para evitar que escapase con facilidad.

Frustrado decidió admitir su derrota mientras su oponente simplemente sonreía satisfecho de su desempeño antes de desaparecer en una pequeña humareda, enojando aun mas al joven genin al enterarse de que había sido "enterrado vivo" por un simple Bushin.

¡Oh las ironías de la vida, derrotado por tu técnica insignia!

--

**U**n golpe horizontal, luego uno en el mismo sentido mas en forma contraria, arriba, abajo, verticalmente… mas profundo, mucho menos, defender… retractar, arremeter.

Sasuke intentaba en vano asestar un golpe con su wakisashi al Jounin que estaba ante el, más aun cuando para su asombro dicho Jounin solía detener sus movimientos sin el mayor esfuerzo posible, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Su hombro izquierdo sangraba ligeramente por la herida que portaba cuando fue tomado por sorpresa por el afilado Kunai del sujeto, de hecho tal herida aunque no era de gravedad, estaba resultando ser bastante incomoda. Quizás no era un martirio, pero el dolor simplemente solía arrebatarle algunos trozos enormes de precisión y fuerza en sus ataques.

Eso y sumado al estrés que le estaba proveyendo a su brazo debido a sus pesas y movimientos, lograba que sus músculos se sobre-forzaran demasiado, creando claramente grandes cantidades de acido láctico que estaban ocasionando ligeros calambres en su apuñalada extremidad.

Eso y que por alguna razón mientras más presionaba al sujeto, con más violencia este parecía responder, colocándole en la mayoría de las veces en una posición defensiva con tal de repeler sus continuas arremetidas. Necesitaba ayuda, y mucha ya que dudaba bastante que el liberar sus pesas fuese de utilidad alguna, de ser posible quizás solo incrementaría la agresividad en sus ataques.

Una última estocada les arrojo a ambos a unos cuantos metros de distancia del otro, logrando darle a Sasuke unos importantes dos segundos en los que pudo arrojar una bomba luminiscente hacia el rostro de su atacante, quien como era de esperarse no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido por su táctica, de hecho pareciera que esperaba algo cercano a esto cuando su Hitai-ate descendió sobre sus dos ojos sin que el moreno se diese cuenta de cuando en realidad había logrado bajarlo.

De hecho el jounin en cuestión simplemente acelero aun mas sorprendiendo al chico de improviso cuando acertó un potente golpe sobre su pecho, arrojándolo en contra del tronco mas cercano que encontrase, impactando con un rotundo. CRUNCH antes de caer al suelo aparentemente inconciente.

El atacante se mantuvo estático, esperando a que el chico se irguiese repentinamente con tal de proseguir con sus maniobras y planes, solo para percibir una pequeña fluctuación de Chakra dispersarse de golpe en donde supuestamente debería estar el cuerpo magullado de un joven aprendiz.

No supo si maldecir o sonreír al incrementar sus sentidos de inmediato con tal de ubicarlo nuevamente, descubriendo que en cuestión, el chico parecía estar huyendo del lugar.

Lentamente alzo su Hitai-ate con tal de ubicarlo en su posición original antes de suspirar sorprendido por las cosas que ha descubierto, al parecer no solo compartían un lazo especial, sino que en realidad se estaban enseñando los unos a los otros técnicas que no deberían.

Esta vez su seño fruncido desapareció solo para ser reemplazado con un aire de satisfacción al recibir las memorias de sus cuatro últimos Bushin, al parecer Hinata era mucho mas letal de lo que la niña dejaba aparentar.

De hecho a diferencia de sus dos compañeros la chica no dudo en atacar con rapidez, brutalidad y precisión, aprovechando el leve momento de ventaja que poseía al sorprender a sus clones con un abrupto cambio de velocidad. Eso y que la jovencita al verse acorralada procedió a emplear una técnica que hasta ahora jamás había sido utilizada por los Hyuuga, creando inmensas sospechas en el de que la chica le había creado por si misma.

Su tercer clon, quien solo tenia la función de observar desde la lejanía no tuvo oportunidad alguna cuando su posición fue descubierta por una segunda Hinata, que para la consternación del Jounin nunca dudo en emplear de manera fatal lo que quizás el consideraría una fusión demasiado letal para ser cierta, del uso de Kama complementado con movimientos del Jyuken, mas impresionante aun la chica estaba experimentando con movimientos de piernas entre cada Kata, lo cual era sumamente extraño en un Hyuuga.

Cabe decir que mientras estaba sorprendido por su uso de armas y conocimiento del Kage bushin, jamás espero que el hasta ahora fugitivo Sasuke emergiera de la nada con un furibundo Naruto a su lado que no tardo en emplear el uso de Kage bushin con tal de obliterar los esfuerzos del shinobi de cabello blanco.

Su clon no pudo superar en esas condiciones sus adversidades, mas si pudo percibir varias fallas diminutas en sus repertorios personales. Fallas que como su ahora profesor y líder, se encargaría de pulir lo mas posible hasta que sean imperceptibles con el pasar del tiempo y el adquirir de experiencia.

De su bolsillo procedió a sacar su amado libro con tal de leerlo por un momento antes de que la tranquilidad terminase en conjunción con su prueba.

Definitivamente a pesar de no haberles mencionado un objetivo alguno en este combate, los chicos supieron admitir cuando eran superados en habilidad logrando que cada uno buscase refugio y ayuda en sus otros compañeros.

Siete minutos después los tres chicos arremetieron en contra del "distraído" Jounin, solo para recibir con desgano la mala noticia de que la prueba había terminado al resonar en el ambiente una molesta campanilla.

El primero en demostrar su enojo y frustración de entre el trío fue el rubio. - ¡KUZO! – por primera vez desde que los había entrevistado, la pequeña Hyuuga no parecía displacida por su falta de control en su educación, quizás incluso ella tenia sus limites a pesar de su dulce naturaleza.

Sasuke decidió simplemente observar al Jounin, como si desease que con el mero acto, el hombre de blanca cabellera se encendiese en combustión espontánea. Kakashi decidió terminar su lectura mas tarde y procedió a explicar sus acciones. – Los tres han sido aprobados como cadetes principiantes en el mundo ninja, sin embargo sus habilidades debían ser puestas a prueba bajo presión con el único motivo de comprobar si realmente pueden enfocarse en aplicar lo que aprendieron en una situación de vida o muerte… - Guardo silencio para verlos fruncir el seño, obviamente a punto de expresar vocalmente su disconformidad.

- Antes de que critiquen mis métodos, tengo algunos puntos que dejar en claro. Estoy seguro de que conocen las dificultades a las que estarán expuestos en esta carrera, sin embargo la realidad es mucho peor y mas dura de lo que puedan imaginar, hasta ahora a pesar de la severidad con la que han sido entrenados, nunca han tenido que luchar por proteger su vida o la seguridad de su aldea y sus seres queridos… si estoy conciente de que algunos de ustedes han tenido que recurrir al asesinato con tal de cumplir sus labores, pero esas acciones difieren de las que pueden o no hacer en las afueras de los inmensos muros que rodean nuestra tierra… ¿Por ejemplo, Hinata, que sucedería si Naruto fuese capturado por el enemigo y se te estuviese exigiendo tu rendición total con tal de adquirir no solo tus ojos, sino tu cuerpo… estoy conciente de que todos los miembros de tu familia portan un nuevo sello para proteger su limite sanguíneo, sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que nuestros enemigos no conozcan estos detalles y aun persigan a los miembros "no marcados" de la casa principal? ¿Qué harías en esta situación, cuando tus decisiones no solo pueden costarte la vida de un ser querido, sino que de obedecer a sus exigencias podría en peligro a la aldea a largo plazo ya que si no pueden obtener tus ojos de una manera directa, terminaran utilizando tu cuerpo como "Medio" con tal de obtener niños con tus habilidades… Nuestra carrera por más idealista que parezca es en realidad un infierno lleno de reglas y estatutos que de no aplicarse en el momento adecuado, terminarían por acarrearnos más problemas a la larga, a pesar de que nuestras acciones conlleven a una solución inmediata…

Naruto, tu quieres ser Hokage, Que ocurriría si para lograr una relación pacifica con una aldea enemiga que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para confrontar a la nuestra en igual condición de poder, tuviésemos que ceder en algunas de sus peticiones ¿Cómo harías si para mantener las relaciones estables, tuvieses que contraer matrimonio con una ofrenda de dicha civilización? o incluso afrontar la realidad de que Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, o cualquier Kunoichi que conoces fuese entregada de igual manera con tal de salvaguardar un futuro mas prometedor para tus semejantes, ¿te negarías a proveer sus exigencias con tal de satisfacer las tuyas propias? ¿Arriesgarías la seguridad de miles solo porque te displace las costumbres de otros?...

Sasuke… Supongamos que finalmente tienes a _Ese Alguien_ acorralado contra la pared, la contienda por la que tanto has esperado finalmente puede llegar a su fin, pero para ello tendrías que ignorar los pedidos de ayuda de los compañeros que has dejado detrás de ti. ¿Serias capar de abandonarlo todo y a todos aquellos que confiaron en ti con tal de alcanzar tus fines? ¿Tienes la fuerza para que luego de lograr tus objetivos, puedas mirar a la cara a tus compañeros, o tan siquiera para soportar el peso que conllevarías en tus hombros al haberlos abandonado a su posible muerte por tus metas? ¿Tienes el corazón para tallar sus nombres en piedra, o peor aun, te quedaría honor alguno como para vivir con esa carga?

Lo que les espera no es un juego de niños, ni mucho menos les diré que aun con todo el entrenamiento del mundo sobrevivirán a sus batallas, al final de cuentas somos simples seres humanos, todos fallamos, todos cometemos errores que nos pueden costar la vida. Pero al aceptar ser un Shinobi no solo aceptas la responsabilidad que conlleva tal titulo, pasas a ser un arma dispensable para el uso de la aldea, sus acciones nos afectan a todos como uno, las reglas exigen que debemos dejar a un lado nuestros sentimientos con tal de que estos no obnubilen nuestro juicio, pero jamás y les repito… jamás debemos abandonar nuestra humanidad, ni mucho menos echarla a un lado en un intento inútil de ser mas efectivo en el campo de batalla.

Existen seres que dependen de nosotros, vidas que esperan ser salvaguardadas aun cuando sea al costo de la tuya propia, incluso al alto precio de dejar tus sueños a un lado… Es por eso que les pregunto con seriedad, y espero sean lo suficientemente sinceros como para responder sin titubeos, ya que la duda solo causa la perdición de aquellos que se envuelven en sus mentiras…

Por eso les preguntare una vez, y tan solo una vez… ¿Qué están dispuestos a sacrificar con tal de alcanzar sus metas? -

Cada uno de los chicos miraba con distinto nivel de renuencia, al parecer las cosas no eran tan idealistas como posiblemente hasta ahora creían. Peor aun, cada pregunta fue lo suficientemente maliciosa como para herirles donde mas dolía con tal de enfatizar el hecho de que de ahora en adelante sus vidas estarían en una prueba constante y quizás sin final alguno… al menos hasta que perecieras, ya sea naturalmente o por manos de otros.

Naruto decidió vociferar su insatisfacción. - ¡No abandonare a mis amigos, he ganado demasiado como para permitir que todo se escape por entre mis dedos! Si debo ser fuerte, entrenare mucho mas, si debo sacrificar mis sueños con tal de que los suyos se hagan realidad, lo haré sin titubeos, si me encuentro en una batalla que decidirá el futuro de mis amigos y mi aldea, prefiero afrontar las consecuencias de realizar lo que en su momento creí correcto…

Sasuke sorprendió al Jounin prosiguiendo las palabras de Naruto, corroborando su idea de que los chicos eran tan cercanos que quizás compartían un lazo casi empata. – Somos armas, pero también somos humanos… he perdido lo suficiente como para saber que no puedo tolerar mas perdidas, mi vida es importante… también lo es mi venganza, pero sin mis amigos simplemente todo no vale la pena, ¡de nada sirve regodearse en la grandeza si al final no tienes a nadie a tu lado con quien compartirla! – Hinata sonrió con serenidad antes de sujetar las manos de ambos chicos, reconfortándoles lo mejor que podía. - somos amigos, incluso compañeros… mas en realidad los tres comprendemos que el lazo que nos une es mas intenso que el de la simple amistad o camaradería… somos hermanos de sangre, y esto nos une por el resto de nuestras vidas. –

Los tres sonrieron ligeramente al recordar ese momento…

_Con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, Naruto perforo su piel con tal de que la sangre brotase en pequeñas cantidades, mientras Hinata repetía esta misma acción en si misma. _

_Sasuke observaba atento, creyendo que por primera vez seria dejado a un lado al creer que esto quizás seria una promesa entre "Hyuuga", Cuan equivocado estaba._

_- Teme… apresúrate, mi herida ya se esta cerrando. – Nunca dudo por un minuto antes de proceder a cortar su carne. Comprendiendo que esto seria un pacto de sangre… una unión eterna que los convertiría en algo mas que simples amigos de la infancia. Hinata decidió pronunciar las palabras al ser la más culta. – Hoy despertamos siendo niños, y por las pruebas de nuestra nación, se nos ha reconocido como adultos al adquirir estos Hitai-ate. Sin embargo al igual que nuestro estatus, nuestra unión debe ser incrementada de rango, para dejar así de lado nuestras diferencias... Dejamos atrás nuestra amistad, incluso nuestra camaradería ya que para nosotros no son lo suficiente como para expresar en palabras el lazo que nos une, hemos perdido un titulo pero con este juramento hecho con nuestra sangre… ganamos algo mas que una simple promesa, ya que con esta acción dejamos de ser por completo amigos… - Dicho esto ella alzo su mano con tal de juntarla lentamente con la de los chicos mezclando la sangre como una sola a medida que esta fluía de sus adentros. Satisfecha del resultado finalmente dijo. – Para ser hermanos… familia y nada menos. – No se necesitaron más palabras después de esto. _

- Perdí a mi familia, y esta no puede ser reemplazada, ni mucho menos el pecado perdonado como para que lo deje morir en el tiempo. Sin embargo he ganado una nueva unión, nuevos lazos que me atan a esta aldea y si es posible a estos dos mas que a cualquier otro ser vivo en el planeta… no los abandonare… no seré igual que _él_, yo tengo mi propio camino. -

Kakashi estaba impresionado, de hecho su ojo estaba cerrado con delicadeza sobre su parpado mientras admitía que los chicos estaban en lo cierto. Mas debía reforzar mucho más su unión… de hecho expandirla. – ¿Y que hay de sus demás compañeros, acaso ellos no son de importancia para ustedes? – No le sorprendió que Naruto fuese el primero en alterarse y responder. – JAMAS… no importa lo que pase nunca abandonare a un amigo, ya que a ellos me une un lazo irrompible e irremplazable-… no importa lo que ocurra lo daré todo por ellos, cueste lo que cueste. – De nuevo el chico hablo por los tres, satisfaciendo de nuevo al Jounin…

- Existirán misiones donde tendrás que escoger entre las vidas de tus amigos y el bienestar de la misión. ¿Están dispuestos a arriesgar su honor y el bien de su aldea? – No necesito escuchar palabra alguna para saber sus respuestas… Basto con la firme convicción que irradiaban sus ojos. Sonrió debajo de su mascara y decidió recitar lo que hace tanto tiempo Obito convirtió en su credo.

- ¡Aquellos que abandonan una misión son basura! – los tres chicos dieron un respingo ante la dureza que expresaba su voz. El decidió terminar su credo personal. -¡Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la basura! – La sorpresa en sus rostros fue más placentera de lo que pudo imaginar.

Naruto y sus amigos comprendieron que en ese momento aun sin que lo desearen, habían creado un fuerte lazo con su maestro basado simplemente en el respeto personal.

--

**U**n trío de jovencitos caminaban algo maltrechos por entre las calles de la aldea. Sasuke portaba para el delirio de las aldeanas y algunas Kunoichi, la parte superior de su pecho descubierta, mientras sus prendas pendían precarias de su cintura. Su hombro para la desdicha de dichas "fanáticas" estaba ligeramente vendado, el dolor de su herida había desaparecido, de hecho gracias a los bálsamos de Hinata se sentía tan fresco como una lechuga… lastima que el sentimiento duro poco hasta que Kakashi revelo su agenda de entrenamiento.

- ¿Quién pensaría que un hentai como el, puede ser un profesor tan estricto? – Comento Naruto mientras acariciaba sus muñecas en un vano intento de aliviar su tensión.

Hinata por su parte decidió guardar silencio, admitiendo que el Jounin en cuestión había sido subestimado, y eso les ocasiono grandes problemas al asumir apresuradamente.

_-- FLASH BACK --_

**E**l viaje en dirección de la azotea de la academia fue lento y pasivo, de hecho los chicos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos, su tutor aparentemente no se encontraba de buen humor, y su voz casi carrasposa al decir. - ¡Síganme! – fue lo suficientemente lúgubre como para disparar las alertas de peligro en el joven trío.

Dicho esto cada uno de ellos partió detrás del sujeto que lentamente avanzaba por entre los pasillos hasta dirigirlos al preciso lugar en el cual reposaban en estos momentos. Cada uno de ellos siendo escrutado por el único ojo visible del sujeto, mientras que ninguno de ellos dudaba en regresar el favor al ser indagado el mismo por los chiquillos.

Finalmente decidió dejar escapar un suspiro intentando reprimir las memorias que aparecían en su cabeza y decidió aceptar su responsabilidad como forjador de estos jovenzuelos.

- ¡Es un placer conocerlos! mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y dependiendo de su desempeño… puede o no que sea su maestro. – Tal estatuto no tardo en sacar quejas por parte de los chiquillos, que él de inmediato acallo al alzar su mano y un poco de su instinto asesino con tal de apaciguarles.

Al comprender que tenia toda su atención decidió proseguir, - Creo que deben saber que de todos los graduados en la academia, el rango de posibilidades de que un 30 de los alumnos que tengan un verdadero talento como shinobi, aprueben la ultima prueba que se aplica para comprobar su eficiencia una ultima vez bajo el escrutinio de un Jounin… es desesperanzadora, Pero dejando esto a un lado, porque no cambiamos la conversación mientras tanto… verán necesito "conocer" quienes serán mis "alumnos", con tal de aprender un poco de nosotros mismos, por lo que por favor digan su nombre, las cosas que les agrada y las que no, sus metas tanto a largo como a corto plazo, sus aficiones son opcionales, pero seria agradable el obtener información extra de ustedes si es posible. –

Hinata fue la primera en hablar con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad. – Ano, Sensei hay algún inconveniente en que nos diga mas de usted mismo, ya sabe imponer el ejemplo con sus propias acciones. – Los chicos sonrieron ante la petición de su compañera, si este sujeto deseaba saber de ellos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era al menos regresar la cortesía revelando algo de si mismo.

Kakashi suspiro decepcionado de que preguntasen esto, pero decidió corresponderles el civismo, no obstante no tenia el porque ocultarles algo al ser "adultos" ante la ley de Konoha mientras portasen esos Hitai-ate.

El jounin lentamente sonrió por debajo de su mascara antes de lanzar una descripción cruda pero no muy detallada de sus datos personales. – Kakashi Hatake, me agrada la literatura "adulta" y mi obsesión son los libros de autoría de Jiraiya-sama, mi única meta en la vida es… - Ante esto el sujeto apretó su puño derecho en un intento de reunir fuerzas para el acto que cometería a continuación, alertando a los chicos de que se habían encontrado de nuevo con otro "peculiar" profesor en sus vidas, al verlo darse la vuelta, levantar la pierna izquierda y apoyarla sobre el barandal mientras aspiraba una enorme cantidad de oxigeno, preparándose obviamente para gritar. – MI META EN LA VIDA ES CONVERTIRME EN EL ACTOR PRINCIPAL Y DOBLE DE RIESGO DE LAS ADAPTACIONES CINEMATOGRAFICAS DE ICHA ICHA PARADISE. – ante esto los chicos guardaron silencio, percibiendo que la aldea entera se había callado en lo absoluto ante las exclamaciones del sujeto, solo para que una gran cantidad de perros aullara al escucharlo mientras todo rasgo de civilización humana parecía el haberse detenido en el tiempo ante su sorpresa.

Al menos hasta que una voz muy masculina se escucho en la lejanía. - ¡ERES MI HEROE! – seguida de unos cuantos gritos de apoyo por parte de algunos otros antes de que un coro de mujeres enfadadas gritase al unísono. – HENTAI. – ignorando que muchas de ellas portaba en sus cráneos la esperanza de ser su co-estrella de hacerse realidad tal estatuto.

Hinata decidió aferrarse más a Naruto en un intento de protegerse del obviamente mal hombre.

De hecho no pudo evitar que las palabras fluyeran por su boca. – Hent…ai. – Naruto apretó ligeramente su brazo intentando reconfortarla de que con el allí, no tendría de que preocuparse, aun cuando lo que realmente estaba intentando contener era su carcajada ante las acciones de su profesor. Sasuke por su parte simplemente parecía plasmado en su lugar intentando suprimir una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, además de su sonrojo al recordar la colección de "ciertos" libros que encontró en el hogar del señor Sarutobi.

Por el espacio de tiempo que comprendía en unos cinco minutos, el silencio impero entre ellos hasta que el Jounin simplemente aclaro su garganta, intentando regresar a su meta original.

- Cara cortada por que no nos haces el favor y comienzas con el ejercicio si fueses tan amable. – Comento apático el de cabello blanco, ignorando las dagas que le arrojaba Sasuke con su mirada, que en conjunción con su seño eternamente fruncido al menos parecía amenazante.

Énfasis en **parecía**…

El moreno decidió proseguir con el juego. – Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me agrada _leer_, no obstante mi actividad mas frecuente es el entrenamiento. _Aprecio_ el tomate, mi pasatiempo es el Kenjutsu, y mis sueños son mucho mas metas a realizar que fantasías… debo eliminar a _cierta_ persona y reconstruir mi clan a su debido tiempo… - viendo que ya había hablado mas de lo que acostumbraba paro de golpe al haber revelado suficiente, lastima que la mirada atenta de Hinata y el seño fruncido en Naruto le obligaron a seguir con su descripción. - ¡che! Disfruto de estar con mis amigos y de entrenar con ellos, también estoy agradecido por lo que tengo hoy en día y luchare por protegerlo… ¿satisfechos? – Hinata solo afirmo con su rostro complacida mientras que Naruto dejo escapar entre sus dientes. - ¡Pudo haberlo dicho con mas emoción! – que provoco un ligero e imperceptible suspiro de parte de Kakashi al ver que el chico en cuestión, era mucho mas abierto en estos momentos de lo que fue y es en sus memorias.

Afirmo con sorpresa y decidió proseguir con la rutina. – De acuerdo, ¡Perlitas! ¿Puedes ser tan amable de proseguir la conversación? – La chica se sonrojo ante el obvio sobrenombre referente a sus ojos. Por lo que decidió ignorarlo al no ser ofensivo y dijo. – Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, me agrada la fiesta de té, mucho más cuando les sirvo a mis amigos y familiares. Mi huuum, "obsesión" si así puede llamarse son los rollos de canela, - ante este comentario ambos chicos soltaron sin desearlo una escueta carcajada, que fue contenida con fuerza para evitar deprimir a la jovencita con sus actos… aunque ellos no llamarían "obsesión" a su fanatismo por los rollos de canela… omitiendo que sus propias conciencias les estaban gritando a todo pulmón "HIPOCRITA", Hinata por su parte decidió ignorar su conducta al haberla esperado por su parte, por lo que prosiguió. - Mi pasatiempo es la floricultura, mas cuando comparto mi tiempo con Hanabi y Naruto-kun… - haaa lo dulce de la venganza, el chico solo pudo sonrojarse ante la mirada abrumada que Sasuke le arrojo al ver que su mejor amigo era en efecto floricultor. La chica continúo. – Me interesa el crear nuevas técnicas para mi clan, además de ser no solo eficiente sino eficaz en mi trabajo, me agrada compartir mi tiempo libre con mis amigos y mi sueños para el futuro es… - por el nivel de su sonrojo era obvio para el Jounin que la chica estaba pensando o en alguien que gustaba, o en algo sumamente pervertido… opto por la primera. – ¡Sensei!, ¿puedo conservar en privado algunas cosas? – Naruto parecía deprimido de que ella no quisiese compartirlo todo con ellos, mas asumió que quizás estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de alguien completamente nuevo.

Sasuke no necesito escucharlo por completo para saber que el sueño de la chica comprendía de dos cosas… matrimonio y Naruto. Decidió no indagar demasiado ya que lo que menos deseaba era tener imágenes pervertidas sobre sus dos amigos en pleno yacimiento… lastima que el simple acto de evitarlo ocasiono que las imágenes acudiesen a su cabeza, incrementando lo fruncido en su seño.

Kakashi solo dejo escapar una escueta carcajada que obviaba su "sentir" hacia las imágenes que fluían libres por su cabeza.

Los chicos… en esencial Hinata, decidieron que era peligroso el imitar demasiado a su sensei, mas en las cercanías de una mujer llamada Hikari Hyuuga… si los pobres supiesen la verdad detrás de la "impecable" conducta de la mujer y de todo ser humano. - ¡tu turno señor bigotes! – dicho apodo procedió a que un par de carcajadas surgiesen del joven moreno mientras Hinata sonreía contenta del mote, incluso se podía denotar en sus ojos que agradaba de el, solo que lo encontraba extrañamente "intimo" cuando surgía de sus labios… ¡Dios!… no tiene quince minutos al lado de este sujeto y ya comenzó a adentrarse en terrenos en los que no debería…. ¿cierto?

Con un seño fruncido que competía en cierta forma con el del moreno a su lado. Naruto decidió responder a las preguntas. – Naruto… Uzumaki. – Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi notaron el repentino pero corto momento en que el rubio y la morena parecían tristes al haber nombrado su apellido. Por lo que decidieron simplemente pasarlo por alto como algo relacionado a su labor probablemente. El chico no tardo en proseguir. – Me gusta el ramen, y me enojan los tres minutos que toma el prepararle, también me agrada mucho el entrenar mucho mas si mis amigos me acompañan, mi meta en la vida es ser Hokage, mis objetivos son hacerme mas fuerte con tal de proteger a mis seres queridos… Y mi trabajo y deber, los cuales cumplo con agrado son proteger a Hinata-chan y Hanabi-chan, _**CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE EVITARE QUE ALGUIEN LES HAGA DAÑO**_. –

Nadie necesitaba ser un genio para notar el desdén que portaba el chico ante la mera idea de que alguien lastimase a las jovencitas, y nadie le culpaba después de lo que había vivido.

Una vez finalizadas las introducciones Kakashi había decidido el comenzar con la prueba de inmediato, no otorgándoles oportunidad alguna de descansar o de recibir ayuda o detalles por parte de sus familiares o allegados, quería que lo descubriesen por si mismos y nadie debía intervenir por ello.

Aplicando su plan en marcha saco de su bolsillo tres pequeñas cartas con las cuales comenzaría sus maquinaciones. - ¡Bien chicos! como primera acción deben leer estas cartas y memorizarlas en el espacio de dos minutos, una vez logrado este objetivo deben recordarlas a la perfección y claro, quemarla para evitar que el enemigo obtenga información alguna, no la compartan con nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros… no obstante a pesar de que cumplirán distintos objetivos cada uno, la distancia que les separara serán de unos 500 metros aproximadamente. Pero es decisión propia si deciden el colaborar o no con sus compañeros UNA VEZ finalizada su tarea… El desempeño y la elección que ejerzan, influirá en la cantidad de puntos que adquirirán, por ende se vera afectada su posición en el grupo. – Dicho esto el procedió a desaparecer de la escena gracias a las bondades del Shunshin, y en la lejanía procedía a verificar que siguiesen con las reglas gracias a sus binoculares de mano.

Tres minutos luego, los chicos partieron en dirección de sus objetivos asignados, logrando que el Jounin al menos sonriese complacido por su eficiencia. Cruzo sus dedos mientras adquiría el chakra necesario para ejecutar la técnica y con determinación llamo su nombre. – Kage Bushin No Jutsu. – creando cuatro copias de si mismo, tres enfocadas en la Hyuuga debido a la potencia de sus ataques internos, otra dirigida a Naruto, el cual si mal no recuerda, prefería atacar inicialmente con su repertorio de Taijutsu y ataques de penetración o embestida con sus Kunai a corta distancia.

Por ultimo él decidió afrontar a Sasuke por si mismo con tal de ver en que nivel estaba el chico en comparación con su versión "pasada".

-- FLASH BACK END --

**L**os tres jovencitos simplemente dejaron escapar una sonrisa de sus labios al rememorar la manera… tan peculiar en la que se habían conocido, de hecho nunca pudieron evitar el pensar si en efecto sus compañeros habían recibido una bienvenida similar.

--

_**Equipo 8 **_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

**K**iba y sus compañeros seguían con serenidad y algo de impaciencia a la bella silueta de la mujer que seria su sensei de aquí en adelante.

El primer día había sido una completa decepción al basarse principalmente en presentarse el uno al otro, mientras conocían los gustos de su ahora encargada. Sin embargo el único altibajo que el joven Inuzuka pudo encontrar, era el desden que denotaba la mujer por la falta de compromiso y la subestimación de los miembros femeninos en los flancos ninja.

Opinión que el sabia era en lo absoluto equivoca, ya que tanto sus compañeras como su ahora acompañante y posible amante no solo son oponentes de cuidado, sino grandes hembras alpha.

Dicho eso ella procedió a relatarles la realidad en la que estaban inmiscuidos, el como el examen que enfrentaban tenia un porcentaje de fracaso del 66, logrando despertar una pequeña oleada de duda entre ellos, eso y que el brillo en sus ojos era demasiado peligroso como para pasarlo por alto, luego de conocerlos decidió marcharse con tal de que se conocieran mejor, pero como los chicos de por si ya compartían una amistad, omitieron la orden y decidieron acudir en dirección de sus hogares con tal de descansar apropiadamente para el día venidero, en su ansiedad por que ya llegase la prueba tuvieron que enfrentarse al día mas largo de sus cortas existencias.

…

Al principio su sonrisa fue lo suficiente como para calmar la ansiedad que estaban sintiendo en el momento, sin embargo no podían evitar el sentirse peculiarmente incómodos a medida de que mientras más avanzaban, más se adentraban en la profundidad del bosque. Claro que dudaban que dicha mujer tuviese alguna mala intención, pero no podían evitar estar alertas en cualquier caso de que fuese lo contrario, no cuando aun estaba fresco en sus memorias los atentados en contra de Naruto.

Finalmente de entre las hojas y el follaje… surgió un claro de pequeña escala que curiosamente contenía en sus límites una pequeña choza. Sakura fue la primera en disparar alarmas ante esta visión, según sus estudios algunas mujeres Kunoichi solían desarrollar algunas peculiaridades en su vida personal y sexual como forma de relajarse ante el estrés de su carrera.

El hecho de que esta desconocida los estuviese alejando de la población, sumado a que de la nada entraban en un pequeño claro que ninguno conocía hasta ahora, donde por CASUALIDADES de la vida solía estar una pequeña y humilde casita, no hacían más que desembocar preocupaciones en su cabeza.

Kurenai simplemente les consoló con una sonrisa antes de sentarse en medio del suelo con tal de calmar sus nervios. De hecho por el lenguaje corporal de Sakura… sumado al sonrojo y nerviosismo de Kiba le estaban dando a entender que los chicos estaban errando a la perfección sus intenciones. Shino por su parte era completamente distinto, su lenguaje corporal no revelaba nada en lo absoluto, no temblaba, ningún tic nervioso que pudiese ser detectado, ni ninguna muestra en su rostro de que estuviese disconforme en lo absoluto. De hecho el chico era completamente estoico.

Sonrió por ello, quizás podría lograr que con el tiempo el chico les enseñara mesura a sus compañeros, mientras que ellos contribuirían por su parte con enseñarle a ser mas expresivo ante sus camaradas.

- Como me imagino deben estárselo preguntando, el porque nos hemos movilizado a este lugar tiene su explicación, verán esta choza esta completamente abandonada por los momentos, sin embargo ayer me tome la molestia de prepararla para que cumpla un importante papel en su prueba. Cada uno de ustedes entrara por su cuenta al lugar, lo inspeccionara y me dirá que en específico encontraron fuera de lo normal… Este examen esta diseñado en dos etapas… y esta es la primera, la cual me dirá sus habilidades cognoscitivas, su capacidad para el detalle, su memoria y claro su eficacia en el adquirir de información. – Ella guardo silencio con tal de ver si hasta ahora le habían entendido, por sus rostros determinados era de asumir que le habían comprendido.

- El primero en entrar eres tu Shino, así que por favor procede a comenzar la prueba si eres tan amable, tienes un espacio temporal reducido que comprende de cinco minutos… aprovéchalos bien. – No necesito decir más antes de que el chico se adentrase en la estructura, de hecho quince minutos después cada uno de ellos había finalizado el escrutinio, por lo que Kurenai decidió el poner en marcha la primera fase de su examen.

- De acuerdo chicos, ahora por favor díganme que es lo que han notado en el tiempo en que examinaron el lugar, por favor si uno de sus compañeros comenta el mismo detalle alcen sus manos en concordancia, y si le falto algo por detallar no duden en comentarlo… Ahora Kiba si fueses tan amable de decirme que lograste. -

Orgulloso de haber sido el primero, el Inuzuka no tardo en saltar hacia ella frunciendo el seño mientras intentaba rememorar con detalle lo que había percibido en conjunción con Akamaru.

- El lugar esta completamente acabado, las paredes están repletas de moho debido a la humedad, eso y pude notar que en algunas partes la coloración del mismo difería casi imperceptiblemente, lo único que pudo revelarme que había algo raro es que su olor era ligeramente distinto a la demás roña que le rodeaba, gracias a Akamaru pude descubrir que en efecto era una tablilla falsa con moho artificial superpuesto por sobre ella, quizás era una puertilla que guiaba a un compartimiento secreto, aparte de eso no pude detallar mucho entre la gran cantidad de olores, entre la esencia de Sakura y la de los insectos de Shino que se esparcían por todo el lugar, no pude conseguir mas detalles con el poco tiempo que contaba. -

Kurenai afirmo sorprendida de ver que en efecto el chico había conseguido de inmediato uno de los detalles en los que más se había esforzado. Claro que esperaba identificaran el lugar en cuestión debido a su textura, no por su olor. Le decepciono descubrir que sus dos compañeros se encontraban obviamente sorprendidos por el descubrimiento del chico, corroborando en efecto que solo el dio con el compartimiento secreto.

Kurenai decidió pasarlo por alto por ahora para proseguir con su misión. – Sakura es tu turno. – La joven sonreía contenta de que pudiese al menos elaborar algo que descubrió por si sola y ser la primera en decirlo antes que sus compañeros. – A diferencia de Kiba no pude discernir la diferencia entre el moho, y sinceramente no le preste atención en lo absoluto… lo que si capto mi curiosidad es la pequeña cantidad de carbón que encontré en la chimenea, examinándolo mas a fondo pude descubrir que en efecto el fuego que había calcinado la madera pudo haber sido encendida en un periodo de quince horas antes de que entrase en el lugar, eso y que aun podía percibir una minúscula cantidad de chakra fluir por el corazón de cada pedazo, sugiriendo que fue empleado un Hijutsu para lograrlo… eso y que aun sobraban residuos de papel y otros objetos, insinuando que la llama pudo haber sido utilizada para destruir evidencia o información, o simplemente la alimentaron con lo que tenían a mano mientras transcurría la noche… también pude notar un punto en el suelo donde el polvo había sido removido, quizás fue donde descanso mientras habitaba el lugar. – La chica termino sus observaciones con eficacia, aunque sorprendida de ver que Shino había alzado su mano en aceptación y concordancia con sus descubrimientos.

Intento fruncir el seño pero no pudo, no cuando comprendía que el más detallista de los dos era el joven Aburame. Claro que nunca espero que Kiba notase algo antes que el chico insecto. Eso si le tomo desprevenida.

Kurenai alzo su mano en dirección del joven con tal de pedirle finalice el ciclo de respuestas. El no perdió tiempo alguno. – Mis insectos descubrieron una particularidad en la madera del techo, revelándome que en efecto ha sido reparada en múltiples ocasiones con tal de contener las goteras, la puerta del baño posee gran cantidad de oxido en sus uniones, mientras que el baño en si no contenía peculiaridad alguna además de estar en mejores condiciones que la casa misma. En algunos lugares tales como el punto que Sakura señalo, hacia falta un capa de polvo y epidermis muerta que le cubriese como en el resto del lugar, no obstante en la: alacena, la alcoba y la mesa de noche también existe una falta de esta capa lo que podría indicar que algún objeto fue removido de las mismas en el transcurso de la noche… También pude detectar en las afueras de la estructura un gran rastro de cenizas y carbón, lo cual me lleva a pensar que el fuego fue originalmente iniciado en el exterior, posiblemente para evitar incendiar el sitio por accidente… - el no dijo nada mas, mas lo que pudo comentar basto para sorprender a la Jounin de su capacidad para recolectar información, incluso hasta el punto de conseguir datos extra que ni ella había notado o dado el lujo de averiguar.

Satisfecha de que superasen la primera prueba decidió aclararles el motivo de sus acciones. – Me alegra informarles que en efecto han podido conseguir los datos implantados o substraídos del lugar con tan solo cinco minutos, este es el equivalente a el tiempo promedio que por lo general pueden tener para inspeccionar una base enemiga mientras la guardia cambia de turno… a veces es incluso mucho menos, por lo que tenemos que ser detallistas y eficaces en conseguir la mayor data posible en el menor tiempo disponible… además de esto se deben reforzar la memoria y el detallismo porque a veces pequeños detalles son claves para enormes descubrimientos… ahora comenzara la parte interesante de esta prueba, deben conseguir los objetos que faltan en la choza que se encuentran distribuidos en distintos puntos del bosque. Pueden emplear cualquier método posible, yo solo estaré aquí esperando sus resultados… lamento informarles que de nuevo cuentan con un tiempo limite, esta vez de unos treinta minutos, y como máximo deben recuperar cuatro de los tres objetos… ¿Listos?... ¡Comiencen! –

No necesito decir nada mas para que los jóvenes comprendieran la situación de inmediato, mas lo que no se esperaba es que ninguno emprendiera la marcha de golpe, de hecho Kiba lo intento mas fue retenido rápidamente por los brazos de Sakura, que ahora intentaba hablarle a Shino para que colaborasen en equipo para conseguir los objetos. Probablemente por que era mas una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo que un rastreador.

- Shino-san, tus insectos pueden cubrir un mayor campo si les ordenas el esparcirse en los perímetros con tal de informarnos de cualquier objeto fuera de lo común en un bosque… también confió en que puedan comunicarse con los insectos locales con tal de ubicar cualquier movimiento relacionado a esta zona en los días pasados… Kiba, se que será incomodo pero necesito que intentes captar un olor en especifico de lo que pudo haber estado en esos sitios, o si es posible que recuerdes la fragancia de la casa con la esperanza de que este aun este impregnada en dichos objetos, mi única habilidad para rastrear consiste en seguir rastros o pistas dejadas por el perpetrador cuando intentaba huir, pero en este caso no sirve de nada al saber que en definitiva nuestro "ladrón", es en realidad un Jounin entrenado para no dejar vestigio alguno de que estuvo presente por esta zona, las pistas que hemos conseguido en el carbón fueron deliberadamente ubicadas allí, como ella confesó antes de comenzar la prueba dándonos a entender cual era nuestro objetivo… por los momentos no soy mas que un peso muerto chicos, pero si colaboramos juntos quizás pueda ser de mucha mas utilidad en ves de simplemente buscar en la nada por el bosque… - La chica aspiro suavemente intentando incorporar oxigeno a sus extenuados pulmones.

Shino solo acepto su modo de pensar encontrando todo completamente lógico y racional… de hecho a medida que continuaba la conversación ya tenia identificada la idea que estaba planteando Sakura, por lo que sin perder tiempo envió grandes hordas de sus insectos con tal de cumplir ese simple objetivo.

Kiba mientras tanto intentaba comprender lo dicho… pero una vez captada la idea procedió a correr en dirección de la choza con tal de adquirir o identificar la fragancia deseada, mientras que Sakura hacia el intento de conseguir pistas en el suelo de donde pudo posarse la Jounin antes de partir en hasta los momentos una dirección desconocida. Claro lo habría hecho si Shino no hubiese posado su mano en su hombro llamándole la atención en un muy extraño despliegue de contacto físico. - ¡El plan que nos has otorgado es muestra de que eres organizada y eficiente, no te consideres un peso muerto cuando organizas algo de esta calaña, mas aun cuando nos ha otorgado resultados con increíble eficiencia. – La chica se sonrojo no solo por el contacto sino por el halago proveniente del normalmente estoico Aburame.

Sonreía complacida por los resultados y permitió que se marchase en la dirección que sus insectos le habían otorgado.

Kiba apareció pocos minutos después con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Akamaru portaba en su hocico un pequeño objeto que aparentemente había sido escondido en las cercanías. A medida de que se acerco pudo identificar que en efecto era una pequeña lámpara de escritorio, algo maltratada por el tiempo y el uso, quince minutos después Shino reapareció con cuatro objetos en sus manos.

Dos latas de comida… completamente vacías, y dos recipientes con distintos tipos de comida en aparente mal estado, quizás alimentos olvidados por el antiguo dueño del lugar.

Kurenai mientras tanto sonreía al ver que su equipo había pasado la prueba con honores, mas no por haber conseguido los objetos que ella misma había distribuido, sino que en efecto habían trabajado como equipo para superar las adversidades.

- La fuerza de un equipo se encuentra en su unidad…. ¡Felicitaciones, han aprobado! -

--

_**Equipo 10 **_

**S**hikamaru nunca había estado tan preocupado en su vida, no cuando intentaba escapar sin lograrlo de su objetivo. Y no podía culpar a la alocada Kunoichi por ello… a nadie le agradaba que su comida les fuese arrebatada por un grupo de crías recién salidas de la academia.

Pero aun así, el equipo 10 había realizado la tarea sin titubear a pesar de que su objetivo destilaba "TE ACERCAS… TE MUERES… por lo general por mi mano", de hecho la única forma en la que pudo escaparse fue gracias a la presencia de su Sensei, que intervino inmediatamente por su bienestar.

- ¡Muy bien equipo!, ¿que aprendimos hoy? – comento divertido el barbado hombre mientras realizaba su personificación de una chimenea. – Chouji quien para estas alturas portaba una pequeña cantidad de moretones fue el primero en hablar. – Nunca le robes la comida a una Kunoichi…- Azuma decidió continuar. – Y….- esto lo dijo alargando la letra lo más que pudo mientras intentaba apaciguar una sonrisa. - ¡Mucho menos comérsela! – ante esto el chico no tuvo mas que avergonzarse sinceramente ante sus acciones.

Azuma decidió darle tiempo a recuperarse mientras procedía a preguntar. - ¿Cómo afrontaron al objetivo que escogieron? - Ino tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, revelando ser la culpable de a quien habían seleccionado.- ¡Por la manera en como se viste! sospeche que seria una de las Kunoichi que se basan mas en la seducción que en la violencia… además parecía agotada o desganada mientras comía sus Dango, por lo que asumí que seria una presa fácil… nunca espere que fuese una loca de remate. –

Shikamaru decidió poner sus dos centavos al continuar la explicación – Chouji procedió a entretenerla con una serie de preguntas promedio que le mantuviesen entretenida ya sea por medio del enojo que estas ocasionarían o por el simple hecho de responder… Ino se encargaría de estar al otro lado del lugar esperando a la señal para hacer un ultimo acto de distracción, dándome tiempo para proyectar mi sombra hacia ella gracias al Kagemane no Jutsu. –

Después de terminar de explicar lo obvio, Azuma al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarles pasar después de que los chicos al menos pudiesen salir parcialmente ilesos de un arranque de ira de Mitarashi Anko.

Mendokuse…

--

**K**akashi estaba en frente de un sorprendido Sarutobi que leía anonadado la petición de su joven subrogado. - ¿estas seguro de esto Kakashi-kun? – no falto escuchar su respuesta, solo ver la determinación en su único ojo expuesto para saber que no estaba jugando en esta materia.

Sarutobi decidió acceder y tomo la enorme cantidad de dinero que el Jounin había traído consigo con tal de encargar una misión.

Sandaime Hokage aprobó y sello el pergamino que contenía las exigencias y especificaciones del contratante.

- ¡Equipo siete ha sido contratado para llevar a cabo una misión de larga duración y de nivel B! Su objetivo es entrenar bajo tu tutela por un periodo de dos meses, tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea según lo veas necesario… los parámetros de este contrato son efectivos en el momento en que el líder de dicha unidad acepte las especificaciones… solo espero sepas lo que estas haciendo. -

El "espantapájaros" simplemente asintió antes de responder. – Usted sabe cuan necesario es este mal… y si para ello debo perder esta cantidad de dinero, bien valdrá la pena. –

De nuevo el Sandaime no pudo objetar su decisión al estar de acuerdo con sus acciones.

_**Continuara…**_

**Creo en ninguna de las historias que he leído, incluso las más elaboradas, han enfocado su atención a las pruebas que los otros dos equipos afrontan. **

**Decidir arriesgarme con ello y lo hice, espero agrade… **

**Si bien espero la tardanza sea disculpada, he comenzado a trabajar y sabrán que mi tiempo es mucho mas limitado ahora. **

**El manga actualmente me esta decepcionando mas y mas, al caer en un terreno de redundancia y predictibilidad demasiado patético para mi agrado. **

**Aunque les desagrade, Itachi se mantendrá MALO en mi historia, el porque es simple… si lo adaptara según los cambios que ha hecho Kishimoto perdería toda la trama que ya tenia establecida, y probablemente me confundiría con rapidez entre la vieja y la nueva versión que esta en mi cabeza., logrando que la historia o fuese cancelada o perdiese gran cantidad de calidad. **

**Quizás para la otra historia que estoy planeando me atreva con el Itachi "bueno." **

**Voten por favor… **

**Solo Hinata o Bigamia (hanabi-naruto-hinata) Dejen su voto tanto en su review o claro en la encuesta de mi profile o perfil. **


	10. Aquello que repta en la oscuridad

**Omake:**

De entre los árboles, un lobo rechoncho de blancuzco color reposaba tranquilo después de haber disfrutado una merecida cena, a su lado la carcasa descuartizada de su presa era picoteada insistentemente por un ave de igual coloración. Curiosamente ambos animales parecían empeñados en saciar su hambre a como diese lugar.

**Omake:**

**NA: He adquirido un lector beta, apodado el "Cuervo Blanco", quien me ayudara a corregir los errores en esta historia. Por lo que esperen algunos cambios en los capítulos anteriores. (correciones etc, nada influencial en la trama, quizas uno que otro cambio de dialogo si lo creo pertinente).**

**P.D: Respuesta General a los reviews al final del Capitulo…**

**Capítulos**

**Aquello que repta entre la oscuridad…**

**E**l equipo siete caminaba a paso exacerbado en un intento por alcanzar a su actualmente muy detestado sensei. Semanas habían pasado desde el momento en que habían sido arrebatados de sus hogares por este desconocido, que ahora para sus pesares, era su representante legal en cada uno de sus viajes o misiones; si es que se le pueden llamar misiones.

Por alguna razón su profesor no les ha ofrecido una sola oportunidad de probarse en el campo de batalla, lo único que ha hecho ha sido entrenarlos continuamente en distintos aspectos básicos de la carrera Shinobi. De hecho muchos de ellos eran improvisados o creados en especial para ellos con tal de satisfacer su inmenso ego.

El ejercicio que hoy practicarían era uno de ellos…

"¡Muy bien chicos, hemos llegado!" – Agrego con holgazanería el Jounin de blanco cabello. Los chicos solo fruncieron el seño ante la arboleda que tenían frente a ellos. Al parecer practicarían nuevamente la escalada de árboles con los pies. Prediciendo su desdén por el monótono movimiento, Kakashi decidió darles las buenas noticias. – "Hoy practicaremos el  
escalamiento de árboles, no obstante tienen prohibido usar sus pies, de ahora en adelante deben usar sus manos, aplicando la misma ley que la versión anterior, concentren una cantidad pareja de chakra en la palma y las puntas de sus dedos y escalen el árbol tan sólo de esa manera, nada de sujetarse por las ramas o impulsarse con los pies, sólo los dedos y la palma de sus manos. El objetivo es mejorar su flujo de chakra en cada uno de sus apéndices, logrando que por el proceso de repetición, sus músculos recuerden por si solos el movimiento a realizar, el shinobi debe moverse por instinto y meticulosidad… ¡y si Naruto no deja de ignorarme me veré obligado a usar el Sennen Goroshi nuevamente!" Ante la mención de la fatídica técnica cada uno de ellos posó con firmeza y disciplina.

Ya el rubio había sufrido los efectos de tal técnica en su cuerpo, martirizando a la pobre de Hinata con el tiempo que el chico desperdiciaba maldiciendo al Jounin en los confines de su baño.

Sasuke por supuesto prefería mantener su castidad intacta por lo que obedecía sin chistar las órdenes del pervertido, Hinata para la consternación, trauma y alivio de Naruto, jamás fue amenazada con que Kakashi le aplicaría su "habilidad"… Sino que en caso de revelarse la chica, el Jounin arrojaría al rubio hasta Suna de lo fuerte que emplearía la técnica en él.

Naruto lloró por dos días enteros cuando ella cometió su primera insubordinación…

Cada uno de ellos decidió continuar el ejercicio en cuestión con tal de terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pronto serían las nueve de la mañana y si ninguno había al menos avanzado considerablemente en la técnica, nadie comería.

Kakashi llamó a esto estimulación por hambre… los chicos decidieron recordarle lo linda que era su madre, ganándose un bien merecido Sennen Goroshi cada uno.

Sasuke no pudo sentarse, caminar o siquiera pensar en otra cosa más que en su dolido y mancillado trasero.

* * *

**En algún lugar en el País del Rayo. (Kaminari No Kuni)**

**M**asao es un hombre que puede catalogarse sin esfuerzo alguno como "impaciente"; más aún cuando sus supuestos colaboradores deberían haber llegado al punto de reunión hace más de dos horas.

El embajador de Kaminari no Kuni no era en realidad más que un tenso hombre que estaba acostumbrado a una vida cómoda en su hacienda privada, rodeado de lujos y placeres carnales, ya sean proveídos por un hombre o una mujer, no le importaba, la decencia estaba sobreestimada en su opinión. Sin embargo aun tenía que obedecer sin chistar a su Raikage, no cuando cualquier desobediencia significaría una muerte asegurada a manos de los ANBU BOLT.

En su rostro pulcro y delicado se podía notar que dicho hombre jamás había levantado un dedo para culminar uno de sus trabajos. No era en lo absoluto un guerrero, ni mucho menos un Ninja, que el cielo lo impida. Él era un hombre mucho más culto y elaborado. Alguien que usaba su intelecto antes que sus músculos para mediar con sus problemas, es por ello que era uno de los consejeros mas galardonados de todo Kumogakure no Sato. Y de ser posible de todo Kaminari no Kuni.

No obstante su rostro de porcelana portaba una muy denigrante quebradura otorgada por lo que hasta ahora el consideraba su única falla.

Una diminuta y pequeña cicatriz marcaba su inmaculada perfección, arruinando ante su vista lo que era una belleza equiparable solo por los dioses mismos.

Cabe decir que el hombre era lo suficientemente ególatra para poner en pena a la leyenda mitológica de Narciso.

Sin embargo la mujer que osó a lacerar su belleza no era más que un ser primitivo y bestial que según él, jamás debió haber existido en primer lugar, nadie en el mundo que rechazara sus avances era digno de vivir… Gracias a los cielos su rabieta fue detenida de inmediato por el ser menos angelical del planeta.

Masao es un hombre de gustos curiosos, es alguien que puede conseguir belleza en donde otros consideran solo existe basura, mas la presencia que acababa de manifestarse ante él, irradiaba algo que le emocionaba hasta los huesos: su peligrosidad, su mirada, su presencia, le hacían una presa digna de perseguir… Si tan solo pudiese deshacerse de la escoria que le acompañaba en estos momentos.

"¡Orochimaru sama!... Kimimarou san." – ambos seres no respondieron verbalmente su educación, simplemente se dedicaron a observarle atentamente esperando que cumpla su labor como era pactado.

"¡Déjeme decirle que es mi placer el ser el intermediario de esta negociación, Orochimaru sama!" – expresó con venenosa dulzura mientras hacía el amago de postrarse a los pies de la imponente presencia que estaba ante él.

El Sannin solo frunció el seño ante la perdida de tiempo. "¡No estoy para juegos, ni mucho menos tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo!" – comentó entre siseos el manejador de serpientes.

Incluso hasta el más idiota en el mundo se hubiese dado cuenta de que el Sannin no estaba de buen humor. Masao decidió olvidarse de sus juegos y flirteos para proseguir con el negocio. – "Kumo esta agradecido por su ofrecimiento mi señor, pero me temo que el Raikage se encuentra algo remilgoso de aceptar su oferta, no cuando no existe ganancia a la que pueda posar sus… garras, si me permite decirlo." – el hombre de rojo cabello conocido como Fuyita Masao, no pudo más que experimentar por un momento lo que el calificaría como la sed de sangre mas excitante que jamás halla experimentado en su carrera como negociante.

Quizás no contaba con habilidades sorprendentes con las cuales ser un buen ninja, pero su familia era una de las casas mas violentas que jamás existieron en Kaminari no Kuni, por lo que el experimentar constantemente instinto asesino era una treta que no paralizaba en lo absoluto a cualquiera de sus miembros, todo lo contrario, solo lograba el efecto opuesto, en vista de que encontraban sumamente placentero el dolor y el miedo, simplemente era el afrodisíaco mas potente que su familia conocía.

Orochimaru, por primera vez en su vida, se lo pensó dos veces antes de aproximarse a este sujeto.

"¿Quién dijo que no habrá ganancias por parte de su aldea? Si tengo entendido aún tienen una espina que sacarse en contra de nuestro objetivo principal." – la dulzura en su voz era meticulosa, no deseaba darle más ideas a este sujeto, no cuando no estaba en su interés alguien tan patético como un simple intermediario.

Kimimarou por su parte decidió retroceder dos pasos lejos de los hombres, era fiel a su amo, pero simplemente tal escena enervaba sus miedos a la máxima potencia, de hecho podría jurar que su respiración se hacia cada vez mas costosa. Quizás era la presión que se sentía entre estos peculiares hombres o su enfermedad avanzaba mucho mas rápido de lo que imaginaba.

El controlador de huesos ignoró la voz en su cabeza que le imploraba a los cielos fuese la enfermedad.

De nuevo el pelirrojo sonrió ante la posible ganancia que tenía adelante. No hace poco su aldea había sido atacada por una serie de hombres identificados como "Akatsuki", que para su discordia, se llevaron al objeto de sus martirios y desdenes.

Nii Yugito.

La única mujer a la que jamás pudo arrastrar a su cama, de hecho no podía mirarse al espejo sin observar detenidamente el regalo que dicha fémina le entregó, todo porque él intentó obligarle a despojarse de sus ropas. No sólo había sido desfigurado por una sucia mujer, sino que había perdido los dos millones que había pagado al Raikage por la misión en la cual ella debía entregarse a él hasta que le aburriese.

Al final ella aceptó, no podía negarse a las órdenes de su líder, aún cuando odiase al hombre con todo su corazón ella no era más que una herramienta a su disposición. Lástima que no salió como lo planeó.

"¡No lo sé! Qué ganancia hay en una alianza entre nuestros países, además de la obvia destrucción de Konohagakure no Sato, claro está. – comentó Masao mientras intentaba ignorar la pequeña sonrisa que se forjaba en los labios del pálido Sannin.

De nuevo su lengua emergió de entre sus labios, intentando imitar el movimiento de una serpiente al captar las partículas de olor en el aire con su húmedo apéndice.

"Hyuuga"

Masao solo sonrió complacido de que la conversación se dirigiese a terrenos mucho más prolíficos, tanto para él como los de su país.

* * *

**En algún lugar en el País de las Olas. (Nami no Kuni)**

**U**na mujer de delgada silueta y corto cabello negro paseaba por entre los límites del campamento, intentando ignorar las miradas que le arrojaban algunos de sus compañeros.

Si bien se sentía agradecida por ser considerada atractiva, parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse desprotegida y en el peor de los casos, expuesta ante sus ojos, y como no sentirlo, cuando su capitán les inculcaba cuanta inmoralidad le era posible. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios, debía hacer esto con tal de que su Taicho confirmase que sus dudas estaban infundadas. De que no tenía nada que temer… de que él aún estaba con vida.

Aún puede recordar el momento en que alguien las acorraló en Kuza no Kuni, derribando con aterradora facilidad a la mujer que hasta ahora ella consideraba una de las más poderosas del mundo. Por supuesto que intentó ayudar, pero el acompañante de la atacante era sumamente hábil, y en extremo peligroso.

Sólo pudo ver como Tsunade gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras una gran cantidad de chakra cruzaba por su cuerpo gracias a la técnica de la mujer que después identificarían como Hyuuga Hikari.

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles en extremo, al parecer la técnica cobraba un precio fatal en la Hyuuga, y a ella personalmente no le importaba si moría por ello, pero por alguna razón Tsunade no podía dejar de atender a su atacante después de haber "visto" algunas cosas.

A la Sannin le tomó el total de dos semanas el contarle lo que había sucedido, y hasta el día de hoy le cuesta creer que tales visiones son del todo ciertas.

La voz del hombre a quien buscaba saco de su ensueño a Shizune mucho antes de lo que esperaba. "¡Oh, pero si es Shizune! A qué se debe esta visita."– agregó alegre el Sannin conocido como Jiraiya. La morena se inclinó en señal de respeto y procedió a entregarle las noticias concernientes a su maestra.

Al finalizar su plática nunca estuvo más decepcionada de lo que logró conseguir. "¡No!" – replicó el hombre de larga cabellera blanca antes de darle la espalda a la chica de manera descortés, la mujer ignoraba que este acto casi infantil no era más que una forma de esconder su rostro de ella.

"¡Pero Jiraiya sama! Tsunade Taicho necesita de su ayuda, no es la misma desde que todo esto de las visiones comenzó… no desde que se entero que usted…"

El Sannin no le dejó concluir… "¡SHIZUNE!" – ante lo elevado de su voz ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo, no conocía al hombre lo suficiente como para saber si esta era una reacción natural en él.

Él se volteo en su dirección con tal de disculparse por su ruda reacción. "¡Lo siento! Pero tienes que irte Shizune, no quiero ver a Tsunade… no puedo." – a ella no le faltó escuchar más, con el sólo sonido de su voz pudo comprender que lo que sea halla visto el hombre, le había golpeado con mucha mas intensidad de lo que había hecho efecto en su maestra.

"Lamento mi descortesía Jiraiya sama." – sin decir más se marchó del lugar sin esperar a que él se disculpase nuevamente. Mucho menos podía soportar la mirada de derrota que portaba en sus ojos.

De haberse tardado un poco más en marcharse, la joven médica hubiese podido ver como el Sannin vertió su frustración en la pequeña mesa donde hasta ahora escribía su amado libro.

**TIEMPO DESPUES…**

**D**os días habían transcurrido desde que la Domadora de las Babosas se había enterado de las andadas de su inquieta y algo entrometida discípula. Al principio no pudo creer que Shizune se movilizara a sus espaldas, ni mucho menos intentara hacer de intermediaria entre Jiraiya y su persona.

No tuvo más opción que regañarle por su imprudencia, Shizune no conocía al pervertido como ella, sabía que el ver el sufrimiento y la soledad en el joven rubio le habían afectado mucho más a él que a cualquier otro. Más aun cuando trágicamente, la historia de su vida se veía reflejada en la de este chico llamado Naruto.

Ambos carecían de familia, ninguno era el mejor de su generación, la chica a la que amaron jamás les correspondió, y en cada objetivo que habían prometido alcanzar, fallaron miserablemente.

Tsunade no podía creer las reacciones de su camarada al finalizar la transmisión de los recuerdos. Después de todo al final de una larga lista de fracasos y errores, el había cometido el máximo acto de heroísmo entre los de su estirpe.

Murió en el campo de batalla, procurando con su sacrificio salvar la vida de muchos otros gracias a los datos que había adquirido.

Algo en ella se retorció ante la aparente frialdad con la que reaccionó ante las noticias. Lo que sería quizás el último eslabón de su pasado "alegre", finalmente había desaparecido de la misma forma que las demás piezas.

De manera violenta.

Se negaba a admitirlo, pero lo extrañaría demasiado, ni mucho menos aceptaría que se obsesionase con morir nuevamente en esa forma. Es por ello que por primera vez en muchos años, fue ella la que buscó al pervertido, en contraria a lo que sus instintos le imploraban… Simplemente no quería admitir que sin él la vida seria demasiado vacía como para seguir adelante.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el país del Fuego (Hi no Kuni)**

**E**n lo más profundo de Konoha, dentro de una complicada red de túneles, en el medio de donde supuestamente no debía existir más que arena y escombros, un trío de hombres charlaba de manera forzada entre ellos.

El más joven de ellos portaba una sonrisa falsa en su rostro que sin importar cuanto ensayara, pareciese jamás podría salir apropiadamente. El segundo hombre, de edad media, no era más que el capitán del escuadrón Elite, creado por la última y más importante entidad allí presente. Danzo. Dicho halcón de guerra, criado en el campo de batalla, educado en la beligerancia y pulido por la violencia, intentaba a como de lugar forjar lo que Konoha debió ser en un principio, la cúspide de toda civilización, la epitome del poder y aquella que debía controlar a todos los demás países y aldeas bajo su yugo.

"¡Informe!" – comentó frío y apático el cicatrizado anciano, realzando con su voz su poder y presencia ante sus dos "subyugados" sirvientes.

El Adulto del dúo decidió ser el primero en obedecer. "¡Señor! hemos estado investigando las "peculiaridades y anomalías", que se han notado en los últimos años, lamentándolo mucho no hay información que nos confirme la presencia de una nueva célula de poder dentro de las paredes. Tampoco existen archivos que corroboren la existencia de tal "grupo", y  
aparentemente todos los mensajes son entregados oralmente mediante Kage Bushin. No hemos podido recolectar información de los mismos, debido a que si acorralamos a uno este solo se dispersara y enviará a su original información concerniente a nuestra presencia… El Hokage ha incrementado el nivel de seguridad en su oficina, por lo que es mucho más difícil el espiarle, o el infiltrarse en sus escoltas personales. Cualquier intento de conseguir información por afuera de las paredes ha resultado en pérdidas considerables en nuestros flancos, hasta los momentos ninguno ha regresado con vida mi señor." – el hombre en lo absoluto no parecía intimidado por el seño fruncido de su amo, mucho menos por el instinto asesino que fluía de él debido a la ira que se desarrollaba en sus adentros.

"¡Que información tenemos sobre el demonio de las nueve colas!" – espetó enojado el anciano mientras observaba al mas joven del dúo, quien solo devolvió a cambio de su agresividad una escueta sonrisa. "¡Aparte de ser un tonto sin pene! No hay mucho que reportar del chico mi señor, sus habilidades son admirables, pero carece de experiencia para emplearlas de  
manera apropiada. Sus sentimientos nublan lo mejor de su persona, y claro su apego hacia sus amigos es su más obvia debilidad…" Sai no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por su jefe – "NO ME INTERESA EL SABER DE SU VIDA PERSONAL, QUIERO SABER SI ES UNA TRETA TANTO PARA MIS PLANES COMO PARA KONOHA".

Bien entrenado en el arte de esconder sus emociones, Sai sólo pudo responder a sus gritos con una sonrisa. – "El chico ha sido: humillado, ignorado, insultado y en muchas veces acosado, y aun así no se ha revelado rastro alguno del demonio de las nueve colas… lamento mi impertinencia y mucho más mi incompetencia, pero no puedo dar un veredicto definitivo con los datos que he recolectado. Necesito más tiempo, y este es muy limitado en vista de que el Jounin Kakashi los vigila muy minuciosamente. Empiezo a sospechar en más de una ocasión me ha percibido ligeramente". – Danzo decidió guardar silencio ante las palabras de su esbirro, la situación cada vez era mucho mas complicada, mucho más con los extraños movimientos y decisiones que el actual Hokage ha realizado últimamente.

"Junta terminada". – comentó monótono al no tener mas utilidad para sus lacayos, jamás notó que en la esquina mas remota de la caverna un pequeño dispositivo se autodestruía silenciosamente después de haber cumplido su labor.

Sai una vez fuera de la vista de todos, simplemente desapareció en las sombras con tal de notificarle a su contraparte los datos que quizás no pudo adquirir con su extraña habilidad.

* * *

**En el país de las Olas (Nami no Kuni)**

**L**a pelea podía escucharse a cientos de metros a la redonda, quizás a unos cuantos kilómetros a la larga. Cualquier curioso que se acercase a tal escena quizás se encontraría con algo que jamás espero ocurriese en estos días.

Dos amigos del pasado que luchaban el uno contra el otro como si fuesen los peores enemigos.

"¡BASTARDO!" – exclamó con furia la rubia mientras intentaba demoler esa expresión de desdicha en el rostro de su camarada. "¿Qué sucede contigo, porque estas haciendo esto?"

Jiraiya jamás contestó, simplemente se dedicó a esquivar todos y cada uno de sus golpes mientras evitaba a como de lugar mirarla directamente a sus ojos.

"¿Por qué esta repentina obsesión con morir en medio de una batalla?" – comentó enojada la Sannin de las babosas mientras intentaba arremeter en contra de su pecho con su pierna derecha.

"Es mi destino." – susurró el de cabellera blanca esperando que ella no le escuchase en lo mas mínimo. Lamentablemente ella sí pudo escucharle.

"¿¡TU DESTINO!?" – por alguna razón esto no hizo mas que enfurecer aun más a la rubia, quien por primera vez pudo asestar un golpe directo en su mentón, aterrándose por completo ante el horrible sonido de sus huesos desquebrajándose.

Jiraiya había perdido la conciencia ante el mero impacto, siendo impulsado hacia atrás a gran velocidad mientras rodaba por el suelo inconciente, dejando rastros de destrucción por donde pasaba, todo antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo, aliviando a la ahora de nuevo enfurecida Sannin. – "JIRAI…" no pudo terminar sus palabras, no cuando  
apenas volteándose pudo verle, finalmente, a los ojos.

Esa jovialidad, esa vitalidad que siempre le definió se había marchado, aun cuando en el fondo de sus ojos podía percibir que aun restaban reminiscencias de su típica personalidad. Solo pudo verlo por unos cinco segundos, pero con ese intercambio le bastó para saber todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Es por eso que aun cuando Jiraiya se había marchado, aun cuando había anochecido y las horas seguían su curso, ella seguía allí, erguida en la misma posición.

Él se había resignado, aun le amaba como cuando eran niños, aun existía ese brillo en sus ojos que le decían que el era suyo y de nadie mas a pesar de sus andadas. Pero el gran ermitaño Jiraiya, se había finalmente dado por vencido en la conquista de su corazón.

Por primera vez en muchos meses… un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos a pesar de su obstinación por no llorar.

Jamás pensó que doliese tanto la posibilidad de perder de esa manera al pervertido de Jiraiya.

* * *

**Equipo 8**

**A** pesar de lo divertida que podía ser de vez en cuando la rutina, a Sakura y a sus amigos les parecía una completa perdida de tiempo el tener que realizar constantemente las misiones de nivel D.

No obstante uno de los primeros requisitos que su sensei les ha exigido es que al menos cumplan con un número determinado de misiones para así subir de nivel y categoría. Por supuesto que al principio también le costo acostumbrarse a la rutina diaria, mas aun cuando a pesar de respetar en gran medida a sus compañeros, aun existían costumbres y habilidades que enervaban sus nervios.

Kiba tenía la mala costumbre de olvidar que por lo general existía una chica a su lado, por lo que no se frenaba en lo absoluto a soltar cuanta palabrota se le ocurriese o comentario degenerado correspondiente a su "pareja actual", Agradecía que le tuviese la suficiente confianza y familiaridad como para hablarle sin restricciones, pero sinceramente, de llegar su madre a escuchar un poco de sus conversaciones, lo mas probable es que no solo castrase al joven heredero, sino que también la extraería cuanto antes de las filas shinobi a cualquier precio.

Con Shino en cambio las cosas eran diferentes, él era por lo general mucho más reservado, más serio, amable y caritativo, cuando deseaba serlo. Sí, los insectos de vez en cuando le asqueaban un poco cuando se introducían por debajo de sus ropas, pero es solo cuestión de acostumbrarse. Una vez conquistado este detalle no existía problema alguno.

De hecho se encontraba cada vez mas apoyada en el gracias a sus continuas platicas y discusiones. Simplemente se sentía demasiado bien el poder dialogar con alguien que podía seguirte sin necesidad de explicaciones a pesar de lo complicado que podría ponerse la diatriba.

"¡Objetivo a la vista!" – comentó sereno Kiba mientras intentaba en vano esconder la emoción en su voz. Sakura esperó a por la segunda señal en su comunicador inalámbrico por parte de su "oscuro" camarada. "¡Estoy en posición! – puntual como siempre, comentó el joven Aburame. Fue allí que la chica de rosado cabello decidió intervenir. – "Estoy lista, entraré en  
curso de intervención, ¿ustedes eviten que escapen a cualquier costo, de acuerdo?" Por alguna razón su corazón se aceleró cuando escucho un firme – "Ossu" – por parte de los chicos.

Sin saberlo, Sakura había descubierto que le gustaba dominar. Y más cuando le obedecían. Ese día, los niños a los que se supone debían cuidar, se encontraron con una dura batalla en sus intentos de desaparecer de la vista de los persistentes shinobi.

…

**L**a mañana se fue con rapidez, más aun para el trío de jóvenes ninja, no obstante las labores de mentor en Yuuhi Kurenai aun no habían finalizado, no cuando aun tenía información vital que inculcar y algo de tiempo libre el cual emplear.

"¡Muy bien chicos, es hora de entrenar el órgano mas importante de todos, el cerebro!" – la mujer tuvo que contener una carcajada al escuchar el quejido de Kiba ante lo que el quizás consideraba una perdida de tiempo. – "Como les he dicho, tengo pensado crear en ustedes un excelente equipo de rastreo y espionaje como ningún otro. Por lo que hoy aprenderemos algunos pasos básicos en esta tarea."

Ante esto al menos pudo apreciar que Kiba, a pesar de mostrar poco interés, aun le observaba atento con tal de escuchar. Lo cual era muy bueno, quizás sus continuas peleas con Sakura por fin estaban logrando beneficios.

"¡Hoy aprenderemos sobre el fuego! Pero antes de comenzar a incendiar con discriminación, necesitamos conocer la teoría detrás de la práctica, por lo que les pregunto ¿Qué es el fuego?"

Kiba fue el primero en responder. – "He, el fuego es una llamarada que es, huum… ¿controlada?" – Kurenai afirmó, el chico no estaba del todo mal, aunque aun tenía cabida a mejoras. Sakura se adelantó a todos y decidió demostrar cuan buena memoria poseía.

"El fuego es una reacción química entre tres elementos: oxígeno, calor y combustible. Si alguno de estos tres elementos desaparece, el fuego lo hará también. Si las condiciones son óptimas, un incendio puede iniciarse casi en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. La mayoría de los riesgos de incendio ocurren cuando el clima es seco y caliente. La fuente de calor para iniciar un incendio en áreas silvestres puede ser natural, como por ejemplo la caída de un rayo, u ocasionada por el ser humano, como el uso descuidado del fuego e incluso de cigarrillos. Entre los combustibles se incluye cualquier cosa, desde pasto y hojas secas hasta ramas, madera ¡o casas! Los diversos tipos de combustible arden a diferentes temperaturas, debido a que cada sustancia posee una denominada "temperatura de combustión". – la chica de rosado cabello se detuvo por un momento para tomar oxígeno y observar a sus compañeros y tutora, quien afirmaba orgullosa de sus palabras, urgiéndole a continuar, la chica no dudo en aceptar su ofrecimiento.

"Ello es cuando la sustancia se torna lo suficientemente caliente para estallar en llamas. Por ejemplo, debido a su baja temperatura de combustión, el aceite que se encuentra en las hojas de los árboles de eucalipto es uno de los combustibles más explosivos que existen en la naturaleza." El orgullo podía apreciarse en el brillo de sus ojos.

Kurenai decidió aplaudir ligeramente ante sus conocimientos, al ser firme creyente en que la recompensa positiva, hacia milagros en los niños inseguros. – "Muy bien Sakura, ahora alguien me puede decir las ventajas y desventajas del fuego si es tan amable." – no le sorprendió que Sakura alzase su mano nuevamente, pero esta vez tenía que tomar en cuenta el  
pequeño y sutil movimiento en Shino, que reclamaba un poco de atención al tener la respuesta a su interpelación.

"¡Shino, si eres tan amable!" – el leve movimiento en su cabeza le dio a entender que el joven aun era algo "tímido" al ser el centro de atención, más no obstante tan rápido como apareció, este sutil detalle desapareció ante una oleada de seguridad y estudiada rectitud. – "El fuego es tanto una ventaja como una desventaja dependiendo de cómo y donde sea empleado. Los agricultores suelen emplearlo para la agricultura, el pastoreo y la selvicultura, pero en cambio, en descontrol puede representar un riesgo tanto para la seguridad como para la salud humana. Puede destruir propiedades y vidas enteras sin importar el estatus social de sus dueños." – el joven, al igual que Sakura, se detuvo un momento para observar a los que le rodeaban con tal de saber si hasta ahora le habían entendido. Kurenai de nuevo afirmaba con su rostro la veracidad de sus conocimientos, Kiba por su parte comenzaba a mostrar ligeros síntomas de inferioridad al sentirse quizás, intimidado por la inteligencia de sus compañeros.

De nuevo con sutileza le hizo notar a su Sensei de tal detalle, jamás le sorprendió que ella afirmase con sus ojos, denotando que también lo había percibido. – "¿Podrías decirme en que afecta a la naturaleza?" – el joven Aburame decidió proseguir. – "El fuego puede ser útil para el mantenimiento del ecosistema, puede incluso estimular el crecimiento de los pastizales, o ayudar a algunas plantas a reproducirse, debido a que sus semillas solo germinan después de ocurrido el incendio. Aunque en exceso también puede representar un riesgo al destruir gran diversidad de plantas y animales que habitan un área determinada, por lo que puede perjudicar permanentemente la riqueza del paisaje." –

El silencio fue corto en el cuarteto antes de que la mayor de dicho grupo decidiera destruir la inseguridad en uno de sus alumnos, sino esta crecería demasiado. – "Muy bien Shino, tan preciso como siempre, ahora quien podría decirme las medidas a tomar en caso de estar en un incendio." – por unos quince segundos hubo silencio por parte de sus dos alumnos intelectuales, aun cuando a Sakura le temblaba ligeramente la mano al intentar contenerla de alzarse para declamar sus conocimientos. Le sorprendió el nivel de detalle que la chica poseía cuando se enfocaba en sus compañeros, Kiba finalmente se atrevió a intervenir en la diatriba.

"La regla principal es no entrar en pánico, alejarse del fuego cuanto antes, y si es posible notificarle a las autoridades de un lugar seguro donde resguardarse de las llamas, si el humo es denso y dificulta el respirar, hay que cubrirse la boca con un pañuelo, y por último, en caso de que tus prendas se incendien… debes rodar como loco en el suelo hasta que estas se apaguen." –

Kurenai le dio la misma efusividad al terminar como lo hizo con sus compañeros, su respuesta quizás no era tan técnica, pero la información era igual de buena. Shino afirmó con serenidad cuando ella cruzo miradas con él, además de claro que también Sakura portaba una sonrisa en su rostro que quizás revelaba lo que habían hecho. Kiba por su parte simplemente se sentía orgulloso de haber participado en una conversación de tal nivel sin que le hayan corregido o catalogado de ignorante. "¡Bien chicos! Eso cubre lo básico del fuego, pero ahora debemos conocer los distintos tipos de fogata, y cuales son las condiciones en las que debemos emplear cada una de estas técnicas, además de su importancia en conocerlas todas. Como verán, para poder desplazarnos sin dar pista de nuestra presencia, deben aprender a como crear un fuego que sea poco perceptible a la distancia o si es posible para nada, el como crear un fuego sin rastro de humo usando una madera diferente. Por ejemplo, tomen en consideración esto, cuando se busca un lugar para acampar se considera esto…" –

La clase, para el tormento de los chicos, terminó unas cinco horas después. Y todo estaba aun concentrado en como hacer el campamento adecuado según su profesión.

Shikamaru estaría tan orgulloso de las expresiones en sus rostros, además del uso reiterado de su eslogan personal.

Mendokuse... marca registrada.

* * *

**Equipo 10**

**A**zuma es un hombre paciente, aun cuando para algunos es alguien sumamente lento y perezoso, ignorando el hecho de que tal hombre realmente era una maquina de luchar debajo de su apacible apariencia de chimenea ambulante. No obstante, jamás pensó que la misión más estresante y difícil de su vida vendría en tres incómodos paquetes de tamaño medio.

En algún momento de esta nueva faceta llegó incluso al nivel de cuestionarse si esto es lo que se sentía cuando eras un padre. Nunca tuvo tantas intenciones de aniquilar y, mas extraño aun, cuidar a otras entidades como lo hacia ahora. Había momentos en los que por supuesto agotaban su paciencia por completo, mientras que en otros era claro que rebozaba de  
orgullo por sus logros, más aun cuando tales logros eran obviamente propiciados por su guía.

Shikamaru no paraba de quejarse sobre el entrenamiento, al igual que quejarse AL HACER el entrenamiento. Si bien sus tiempos de juerga, donde por lo general disfrutaban de juegos de mesa que eran reconfortantes, no podía dejar de creer que en muchos casos el chico era demasiado maduro para su bien, situación que quizás le conllevaría al auto aislamiento al no sentirse compenetrado con los jóvenes de su edad.

Pero es en este caso que entraba Chouji, quien a pesar de no tener el mismo nivel intelectual, podía llevarse sin problema alguno con el joven Nara. Constantemente era difícil el observar a uno sin el otro. Mas aun el ver a Chouji sin una bolsa de patatas cerca de si.

Quizás para algunos no era más que una reacción nerviosa, que el chico calmaba su estrés por medio de su estomago. La mayoría de los que asumían esto eran, según su definición, ignorantes.

Chouji era un joven bastante inseguro, eso no podía negarlo, ya que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento y las mejoras a las que el chico ha sido sometido últimamente, aun le costaba trabajo el emplear eficientemente las técnicas de su familia, que necesitaban una considerable suma de grasa en sus cuerpos.

De hecho los Akimichi eran bastante populares por el simple acto de que con un trío de pastillas podían transformar toda esa grasa en valioso Chakra, creando una impresionante técnica capaz de pulverizar a un Jounin si el susodicho es descuidado. Claro que el precio de tal pericia es por lo general una muerte segura de no recibir inmediatamente asistencia médica una vez ha finalizado su ejecución.

Para el Jounin era dolorosamente obvio que el regordete muchacho estaba terriblemente atraído por el miembro femenino de su equipo, quien desgraciadamente, muy pocas veces parecía reconocer el hecho de que el chico podría ser un buen candidato para pareja.

A pesar de todo Ino era una chica bastante plástica en lo que a su vida privada concernía, como toda joven a su edad, solo buscaba la perfección en sus "posibles", olvidando que ella como ser humano, también poseía un sin número de errores que podrían o no quitarle atractivo a pesar de su belleza física.

Tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que la chica era completamente intermitente. Un día podía estar enfocada en Sasuke, el otro su atención se dirigía a Shikamaru, quien al menos creía sospechaba de su atracción hacia él, mas obviamente no estaba interesado… ¡por ahora!

Los días de entrenamiento eran por lo general, estándares, una misión aquí, un ejercicio allá y listo. El día estaba concluido cuando menos se lo esperaban. Más aun así, varias veces pudo descubrir que a pesar de haberles ordenado el marcharse a sus hogares, sus alumnos continuaban entrenando por su cuenta. Esto le llevo a comprender que quizás estaban intimidados o preocupados por el hecho de que al igual que Naruto, alguien pueda algún día tomarlos desprevenidos en medio de un descuido. Acabando con sus sueños, sus metas y muy posiblemente con sus vidas.

Azuma sospechaba que todos poseían un cierto grado de paranoia después de haber afrontado dos ataques hacia un mismo compañero. Y no los culpaba por ello, por lo que decidió al menos convertir las misiones D, en formas de entrenamiento.

Al lavar la ropa sin detergente alguno en medio del río, usaban solo sus manos y chakra para mantenerse aferrados al suelo sin que la corriente los arrastrase, era un reto que todos habían aceptado sin rechistar. Lástima que jamás les confeso que cada uno de sus nuevos ejercicios eran en realidad entrenamientos alocados creados por Kakashi para incrementar la resistencia física y las reservas de Chakra en su equipo.

Y como confesarles cuando obviamente le felicitaban por tan peculiares maniobras.

Ino era toda una experta en las siguientes encomiendas, él les asignó el recoger información extra de sus misiones, como: ¿Que hablaba el pueblo en general? ¿Cual era el tema más popular? ¿Que les desagradaba? o incluso, para el horror de los chicos, el comprobar y verificar como la información cambiaba y era modificada cada vez que era recontada.

Vieron con cuanta rapidez un simple rumor pasaba a ser el chisme de la semana, debido a que con cada persona la historia era rediseñada a su gusto, concentrando la información en las partes que mas le habían llamado la atención y omitiendo aquellas que pensó eran insignificantes, logrando que los chicos aprendieran con claridad como tales acciones convertían y  
cambiaban la información a mera especulación.

Cabe decir que en el paso de una semana el equipo 10 había descubierto una compleja red de información entre los ciudadanos de Konoha. Si querías saber algo, lo más probable es que acudieses a ellos.

Por supuesto que esto omitía todo lo que más importaba para ellos y su carrera, que era claro la información que se enfocaba en el mundo shinobi, ya que en su mayoría los civiles no tenían la capacidad o los recursos para  
espiar o sacar información de los miembros militares de la aldea.

Fue entonces que Azuma comenzó a enseñarles las bondades de tener contactos en las afueras de la ciudad. El mismo sistema, solo que con mas riesgos si no sabes con quien te metes, o mas importante EN QUÉ.

Era mas que obvio que el objetivo del equipo no era tan solo el ser un equipo de choque, sino que portaban madera en las áreas de la captura y la recolección de información. Fue por eso que Azuma recurrió a una vieja conocida, mejor dicho, la amiga de su querida novia, Mitarashi Anko, con tal de que les diese entrenamiento "ligero" en esas áreas por al menos dos  
semanas.

Nunca vieron esa opción venir, no después del fiasco en la tienda de Dango.

Shikamaru por su parte no encontraba ahora como quitarse de encima las imágenes que se proyectaban en su cabeza. Mas aun cuando la descarada mujer no tenía miedo alguno en mostrar carne cuando era debido… Por alguna razón, nunca se quejó en ninguna de esas ocasiones.

Simplemente intento ignorar la mirada enojada que Ino le arrojaba cuando de vez en cuando le capturaba "admirando" las cualidades de su Sensei temporal…

Chouji por su parte jamás dijo palabra alguna debido a que sus hábitos alimenticios no solo se habían expandido ahora gracias a la inclusión del dango, sino que por primera vez en su vida, su atención no estaba fijada del todo en su compañera de equipo.

Ino por su parte intento ignorar la sensación de reemplazo que sin querer la mujer había creado. Por lo que decidió omitir el sentimiento y se aferró a su ambición de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shika…. Err… Naru… ¡SASUKE! SÍ, SASUKE se fijase en ella.

Por primera vez en el equipo 10 la incomodidad era el plato diario.

**…**

**L**a vigilancia de las puertas de la aldea es una tarea en su mayoría de las veces, monótona y aburrida. Mas aun cuando principalmente jamás ocurría evento alguno que presenciar, la mayoría de los peligros que se podrían afrontar estaban obviamente en aquellos que poseían la habilidad de traspasar los límites de la ciudadela sin ser detectados.

Estar protegiendo estas aperturas significa que debías estar varias horas erguido ante ellas mirando hacia el horizonte en búsqueda de alguna señal que pueda representar movimiento hostil.

Es por eso que ahora encontramos a los siempre aburridos Chuunin, alarmados en estos momentos, debido a que en la lejanía podía vislumbrarse por primera vez un gran bulto en movimiento que a duras penas intentaba llegar a las puertas con los últimos gramos de energía que le quedaban encima.

Al pasar los minutos, ambos hombres alzaron la alarma con tal de conseguir la atención que necesitaban al descubrir de quién realmente era tal extraña silueta que se acercaba en el horizonte.

Como confundir al sujeto cuando nadie mas tenia tan peculiar "gusto" en prendas para vestir. Más no era por eso que alertaban a los guardas de la puerta para que tomasen acción inmediata.

Era el aspecto que portaba tal entidad, su traje estaba desgarrado y empapado en sudor y sangre. Su ojo izquierdo sangraba profusamente, quizás producto de la batalla. En sus brazos portaba el cuerpo maltratado de su alumna que a duras penas estaba cubierta por rastro alguno de ropa. En su espalda yacía inconciente el joven Hyuuga que constantemente "capitaneaba" a sus amigos.

Pero mas importante aun… su replica no estaba a la vista, lo cual, en señal del estado en que se encontraban sus compañeros y profesor, solo le entregaban una conclusión a los miembros que afrontaron esta imagen.

Rock Lee había caído en batalla…

_**Continuara…**_

_**NA: **_

_**Para aquellos que se quejaran por lo tardío de mi actualización, debo darles a entender primero que tengo una vida aparte de escribir, segundo, que mi computador adquirió un virus en el sistema de arranque que me impedía tan siquiera adentrarme al Windows, por lo que tuve que formatear la maquina (claro antes de extraer toda mi infamación)**_

_**Para los que me han pedido que por favor les adelante información, mi respuesta es no, y aunque esto no les agrade, lo siento. Solo el Beta, puede ver datos adelantados de que acontecerá. No soy muy fanático de dar Spoilers de mis escritos. Tendrías que ser Muy, MUY amigo mió para que te lo revelara, o de nuevo el Beta. Por lo que lo siento mucho, pero ¡NO!**_

_**Para los que están preocupados por la votación, o que al convertir esto en bigamia, reduciré a las chicas a meros objetos sexuales, para satisfacer mis obscenas fantasías y demás. Les diré ¡Que falta de fe! Gane quien gane (si es posible voten en la encuesta de mi perfil (profile) no bajare la calidad de mi historia a mera pornografía o adaptación barata del Kamasutra… si fuese ese tipo de escritura lo habría escrito de un principio, con advertencia y todo. **_

_**Para quienes me han dicho que un hombre es muy poco para complacer una mujer, sobretodo Naruto, lo responderé con esta simplicidad. **_

"_**¡Puedo ser uno o mil, si lo deseo!" **_

_**Naruto Shipuuden. (Extracto de la conversación entre Itachi y Naruto)**_

_**Dolorosamente les diré una realidad, (concerniente a la historia de Naruto, no la vida real, en esa si no se aplican mucho estos datos) desde el punto de vista de un escritor, La serie Naruto, es en realidad una mina de oro en muchos estilos y formas. **_

_**Es obviamente fácil de transformar al Yaoi.**_

_**Es Aterradoramente Fácil tornarlo violento y Gore.**_

_**Más fácil aun es el integrarle sexo y narraciones adultas. **_

_**Y aparentemente, es sencillo de hacer comedia con los personajes.**_

_**Sin contar con el material de sobra para hacer AU (Universo Alterno)**_

_**La primera es fácil de contestar, de hecho a veces son aparentemente más fáciles de formar las parejas yaoi que las Heterosexuales. **_

_**La trama se presta a muchas libertades de escritura, además de que su carrera como Mercenarios a sueldo deja con obviedad que el derramamiento de sangre y demás, es pan diario. **_

_**Por favor, el chico puede hacer copias FISICAS de su cuerpo, que aparentemente son perfectas al punto de que "Comen, van al baño, ETC" no dudo de que al igual que el original, sus copias puedan cumplir las funciones "adultas". Por lo que prácticamente si el chico lo desease, o fuese tan popular como Sasuke, podría estar y complacer a cada una de las chicas de la aldea. **_

_**No obstante para ello también tendrían que gustar de el, ya que en una relación, el sexo es importante, mas no lo es todo. Por lo que si esto se turna en Bigamia, confíen en mi que no lo haré por poner juguetes sexuales al protagonista, o solo por agregarle sexo a la trama, de hecho ya he puesto una que otra tensión en el área. Confíen en mi, y si aun no les agrada, lamento no cumplir sus expectativas, pero el que escribe soy yo. (Luego me quejo de que no tengo suficientes reviews) **_

_**Este detalle sale mas a relucir, porque aparentemente he tenido éxito con sacar un par de carcajadas en esta historia, cuando en muchas otras he fracasado por completo. Lo cual fue una completa sorpresa para mí. **_

_**Y lo de material para AU, ese se explica solo…**_

_**En cuanto a aquellos que están preocupados por que mi Beta modifique demasiado mi historia como para seguir de su agrado. Les aseguro, que soy bastante Obstinado con lo que me agrada, al menos cuando escribo, por lo que será poco lo que conseguirá. ESO SI, si sus sugerencias calan a la perfección en lo que tengo planeado. Las agregare, en cambio si modifican en algo la trama a largo plazo por supuesto que las negare, es un buen trato el que tengo con el, por lo que no me preocupa.**_

_**Acepto comentarios y SUGERENCIAS, no ordenes… Soy bastante testarudo, por si hasta ahora no lo habían notado.**_

_**Gracias…**_


	11. Esto es la realidad

"Es curioso, como todo lo que te han dicho, como todo lo que te inculcaron, al final de cuentas valen muy poco a la hora de la verdad

"_**E**__s curioso, como todo lo que te han dicho, como todo lo que te inculcaron, al final de cuentas valen muy poco a la hora de la verdad. _

_En estos instantes, en que mi conciencia desaparece en un mar de oscuridad y mi cuerpo no es más que un tumulto de dolores jamás descritos, lo único que llega a importarte realmente es el hecho de que no podré ver ni estar con quienes aprecio y amo…_

_Como simplemente el deseo de seguir con vida no hace nada más que resbalarse de mí a medida que los segundos transcurren. Como no puedo evitar lagrimear al sentir nada más que frustración y tristeza en esos instantes." _

Para un chico de trece años, que apenas había comenzado su camino en la vida, eso es lo único en lo cual podía pensar mientras su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, sangrante y destrozado por los ataques recibidos.

O al menos lo fue para Rock Lee antes de que la oscuridad se apoderase de su conciencia…

**Capítulo X**

**Esto es la realidad…**

**N**eji miraba en vano como los miembros del hospital analizaban férreamente el estado físico de su compañera… Escrutando cada rincón de su cuerpo en un intento de descifrar su estado de su salud.

Deseaba defender su privacidad ante esas escurridizas manos, a sabiendas de que no había mala intención en cada una de ellas, sino solo el bienestar de su posiblemente última miembro de equipo. Aun así no podía dejar de ver tal escena con una mirada impasible y fría, como intentando no demostrar cuan lastimado estaba realmente.

Al igual que ella, él se encontraba en un estado de estupor ante lo que había ocurrido, conciente de que acontece a su alrededor, mas al mismo tiempo ninguna parte de si mismo responde a las órdenes que se le están exigiendo. Y, ¿como hacerlo?, cuando en su mente lo único que puede escuchar eran los gritos, los sonidos y cacofonías de ese momento en el que fue derrotado por un extraño de enorme poder.

Un extraño que incluso Gai-sensei parecía indispuesto a enfrentarse ante la presencia de sus alumnos. Lo cual ya de por si era bastante desconcertante, debido a que el hombre nunca demostraba temor en la batalla venidera.

_- "Huye, por favor." – _le era imposible el bloquear las imágenes que acudían a él… Mucho menos la voz implorante de Lee en lo que posiblemente fueron sus últimos momentos. – "Sálvala." – dijo Neji con sus propias fuerzas, al momento de que la reminiscencia cruzó por su cabeza.

Un grito de alarma le llamó ligeramente la atención. Alzó sus ojos por tan solo unos segundos para notar que su compañera acababa de darse cuenta de que todo no ha sido mas que la cruda realidad. Intentaba en vano erguirse para acudir en ayuda del chico de leotardo verde. Trato de levantarse con tal de darle a entender que todo había terminado, que la pelea había concluido y que al final uno de ellos no pudo regresar.

¿Cómo ayudar a alguien cuando también estas afligido por el dolor? No supo que decir, ni mucho menos como actuar, pero por alguna razón deseaba estar allí a su lado como lo habría hecho su camarada.

Los médicos luchaban por tranquilizarla, aunque era una estruja en vano al no tener la fuerza o los medios para controlar su ira. Hasta que una pálida y temblorosa mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo indicándole que comprendía su dolor, calmando a la chica por completo, quien ante la mirada desconsolada de su líder de equipo solo supo que las cosas que había visionado en sus sueños no fueron más que un triste hecho.

Su apreciado Rock Lee se había sacrificado por salvarles la vida en una batalla de la que obviamente no saldría vivo. Por primera vez odió al chico de la malla por su terquedad y vehemencia, por lo que frustrada y carcomida por el dolor se arrojó de inmediato a los brazos de Neji en búsqueda de confort.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región de los bosques al Sur de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**C**uatro siluetas cruzaban los bosques a una velocidad vertiginosa con las órdenes de recuperar o si es posible, destruir el cuerpo de Rock Lee de lo que seria una batalla vertiginosa.

Cada uno de ellos guardaba un silencio respetuoso al ingresar a la zona, que curiosamente de nuevo había sido víctima de una inmensa masacre.

El puente de Kikyo.

- "Taicho…" - informó la silueta femenina en un intento de informarle lo que quizás sería una triste realidad, al señalar una pila de cuerpos mórbidamente aun cálidos en el suelo. Como Shinobis la muerte no es algo ajeno a sus vidas. Pero sinceramente no podían evitar temblar ante la escena que vislumbraban sus ojos.

Simplemente había que respetar el trabajo que el chico había realizado al utilizar sus posibles últimos gramos de energía.

- "Kasasagi-kun." – Comentó el líder del cuarteto, arrojando una orden que aparentemente solo ellos podían comprender. El chico no tardó en desaparecer en la espesura del bosque, dejando a solas a un trío de incómodos compañeros.

Su líder de escuadrón ignoró el ligero apretón de manos que Komadori le ofreció a Karasu, con tal de reconfortarla de los recuerdos que estaba afrontando.

Quince minutos después Kasasagi finalmente había llegado con un rostro pálido oculto bajo una mirada de desden y desasosiego. – "Que información pudiste recaudar de la fauna local." – comentó Yamato mientras intentaba medir las habilidades de su equipo en lo que refería a este tipo de situaciones.

Intentando ocultar un gruñido, en vano, el chico decidió regresar su laringe a la normalidad, obviando su límite sanguíneo para dialogar con los animales.

– "Las aves ofrecen muy poca información, la mayoría huye espantada ante el mero instinto asesino con tal de salvar sus vidas. Pero los conejos, y demás alimañas de menor tamaño aun residían en sus hogares cuando la batalla se dio a relucir. Según lo que pude registrar en sus versiones y recuerdos… La razón por la que Maito Gai fue derrotado es porque simplemente fue avasallado en velocidad y fuerza bruta por dos completos desconocidos…

Al menos no pudo enfrentarlos sin arriesgarse a abrir algunas puertas. Lamentándolo mucho decidió que su equipo era mas valioso que su orgullo e intento escapar junto con ellos, solo para ser emboscados con mas tropas enemigas… posiblemente unos quince Chuunin y unos tres Jounin. Que en conjunción con los antiguos dos serían un total de cinco Jounin… agotado decidió intentar abrir las puertas pero sus enemigos nunca le dieron la oportunidad ni el tiempo necesario para abrirlas. Presionado constantemente no pudo evitar que algunos chuunin atacasen a su equipo. En la estruja algunos decidieron que la chica era demasiado atractiva y…" - el joven no pudo continuar, no cuando las escenas eran demasiado desagradables para su gusto. Mucho menos cuando traían un mar de dolor al haber pasado por una experiencia similar al de la chica.

La mano amiga de Komadori sobre su hombro le dio a entender que aun tenía amigos con los que apoyarse y superar tales recuerdos, por lo que mas calmado decidió proseguir. – "Intentaron violarla… y casi lo consiguieron de no ser por sus compañeros… en especial Lee. Aparentemente tal escena le dio tiempo para abrir algunas puertas. Abrumados por su repentino poder los Chuunin no fueron rivales para él… pero los Jounin simplemente eran demasiado fuertes… no tuvo mas opción que sacrificarse por el bienestar del grupo. Aparentemente discutieron por ello, hasta que la necesidad de respetar su petición fue más fuerte que sus deseos… más cuando las heridas de los jóvenes probaban tener grandes posibilidades de arrebatarles sus vidas de no ser tratadas apropiadamente.

Al final Maito Gai tuvo que huir, no antes de decirle algo a su discípulo… no puedo decir que es, los animales no entienden el lenguaje humano, ni mucho menos se enfocan en sus labios como para poder leerlos.

Lo único que se es que en medio de la batalla el chico simplemente colapsó de cansancio, fatalmente herido y rodeado por dos Jounin sobrevivientes. No se si le dieron el golpe final, pero todos los animales parecieron percibir peligro en las cercanías y decidieron escapar cuanto antes, por lo que ninguno vio que le ocurrió al chico en sí. Lo lamento sensei. –

- "No te disculpes, has hecho un trabajo estupendo… solo debemos leer el informe de Gai con tal de descubrir que los llevo a ser emboscados por tantos Shinobi, lo que se dijo tal vez se descubra… pero lo que me preocupa…" - Komadori decidió terminar de decir lo obvio.

– "Falta el cuerpo de Rock Lee." –

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región montañosa al Sureste de Konohagakure no Sato.**

"_**L**__os humanos son seres curiosos, creen ser la cúspide, el alpha y el omega de toda creación, y si es posible, el único ser en el mundo capaz de adquirir poderes mas allá de los límites. _

_Me enferma el saber que en algún momento de mi existencia fui parte de sus filas, aunque quizás eso fue lo que hoy en día me convirtió lo que soy, por lo cual no debería de estar tan arrepentida. _

_No entiendo que fue lo que me poseyó a entrar en esa batalla, ni mucho menos a salvar a un humano en el proceso. _

_Lo único que recuerdo son los rostros de dolor y sufrimiento de mis oponentes ante la estruja en la que ellos mismos se habían introducido. Eso, y que por alguna razón odiaba que los adultos atacasen a una cría de su misma especie con tanto vicio." _

- "Genkai-sama." - Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mí. - "Kyosuke-kun… ¿que te trae ante mi presencia? – dije exasperada, el chico no pareció inmutarse por mi anarquía, quizás se había acostumbrado. – "He venido por parte de los hermanos para informarle que debemos cambiar de ubicación cuanto antes, la batalla en la cual se involucró puede llevar a que descubran nuestra posición." – Sonreí ante la indirecta, valla coraje el de mis compañeros el de acusarme de delatar nuestro nido.

Sin más preámbulos no tardé en tomar una decisión, por lo que con violencia arrojé el cuerpo desquebrajado del chico, y se lo entregué a un confundido esbirro. – "Entrégaselo a Ratzel… su carne esta algo magullada pero creo el será capaz de solventar ese problema." – dije con frío desdén.

El no parecía entender el porque de mi decisión. – "¡Pero Genkai-sama, es un humano… no puede!" - toda palabra fue detenida en seco en su garganta con una simple mirada maliciosa de mi parte, me alegra no haber perdido mi toque. – "De acuerdo, pero espero sepa que lo que esta a punto de hacer quebranta las reglas del Makai y nuestro señor." – comentó con frialdad el chico ante mi obvia infracción.

- "Ustedes los novatos aun tienen mucho que aprender… su rey aun es mi sucesor, por lo que tengo algunos derechos gracias a mi posición. Tu solo obedece… ¡Oh y Kyosuke!… dile a Ratzel que lo quiero listo e incluido en la cena de esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?" – Por alguna razón, el rostro de desdén que este chico me demostró ante mis palabras, me decían que tenía muy poco tiempo en el Makai, por lo que aun encontraba asqueroso el consumir carne humana.

Los demonios jóvenes son tan vulnerables a sus sentimientos humanos…

- "Esta noche promete ser interesante" -

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Konohagakure no Sato.**

**S**arutobi estaba pensando seriamente el enviar a sus tropas a reintegrar a todos los equipos de novatos a la seguridad de la aldea, después de las noticias que había recibido.

Odiaba esta parte del trabajo, el tener que firmar los obituarios de aquellos que aun eran demasiado jóvenes como para tan siquiera haber disfrutado un cuarto de su vida. Pero los informes no mentían, y era más que obvio ante los relatos del equipo de Yamato, que Rock Lee, en efecto, había muerto en batalla. O al menos eso aparentaba, ya que aun faltaba su cuerpo, lo cual ya era altamente investigado por sus Ninjas cazadores.

Estaba preocupado de que en estos momentos el cuerpo del chico estuviese siendo diseccionado con tal de descubrir algunos secretos de la aldea.

No sabía si sentirse enfermo por el leve alivio que cruzó por su espina al saber que el chico en sí, posiblemente no ocultaba muchos secretos en el para poner en peligro la aldea. Mas aun así les daría una idea indispensable de cómo funcionaban las puertas. Lo cual era obviamente preocupante.

Simplemente las otras aldeas no temían el crear suicidas con tal de eliminar a sus oponentes en medio de la batalla.

Suspiró resignado, esperando con algo de esperanzas que el chico haya caído al menos en las manos de Chikara no Kaji.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región rural al Este de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Equipo 8**

**L**a misión era sencilla: Ubicar a un pequeño grupo de renegados en las fronteras y terminar con ellos cuanto antes.

Sencillo para ser su primera misión fuera de la aldea, mas aun así no podían dejar de sentirse nerviosos ante lo que implicaba la palabra _"terminar",_ en especial Sakura.

Estaba nerviosa ante las implicaciones de tal término, mucho mas porque esta sería su primera misión de esta calaña, diseñada especialmente para definir si realmente calan en el mundo de los Shinobi o no.

Estaba preparada físicamente, pero obviamente la diferencia entre física y mental son enormes, su educación civil estaba en conflicto con su nueva formación Shinobi.

Ambas intentaban imperar en su cabeza, intentando dictar como serían sus acciones de aquí en adelante, y eso es lo que le tenía preocupada.

Simplemente no quería dudar ante el momento decisivo y causar problemas a sus compañeros de equipo. No quería congelarse en un momento cumbre y terminar muerta o peor aun, causarle daño a alguien más. Es por eso que intentaba poner su mente en blanco y reorganizar sus ideas, pero lo peor del caso es que mientras mas intenta controlarse… peor era su miedo.

Un ligero piquete en el hombro le indicó que Shino había utilizado sus insectos para llamar su atención. – "No tienes por que preocuparte, nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible. Solo confía más en ti y en tus compañeros." – dijo monocorde mientras le miraba ligeramente de perfil.

Ella no hizo más que sonrojarse ante la obviedad de su miedo y sintiéndose al menos algo reconfortada, solo asintió con su rostro antes de sonreír ligeramente ante la sensación de ser protegida por tus amigos.

Satisfecho, Shino decidió fijar su mirada al frente, ignorando que Kurenai no hacía más que sonreír ante la escena que se presentaba ante ella, quizás los chicos estaban relacionándose mejor de lo que pensaba. Claro que la misión es primero y su momento de maternidad había muerto con rapidez ante las señales que Kiba acababa de entregar en su lenguaje corporal.

- "Huele a sangre… a mucha sangre y sudor, quizás producto de una batalla reciente entre los aldeanos y los bandidos de los que hemos sido advertidos." – comentó en voz baja mientras intentaba averiguar con mas exactitud su procedencia.

- "El rastro se divide en dos partes, la primera es en dirección Este, la segunda que es la que esta malherida se dirige un poco más allá rumbo al Norte." – dijo serio mientras Akamaru afirmaba con un par de ladridos sus deducciones. Kurenai sabía claramente el como interpretar esa información. – "La aldea en la que hemos sido contratados se encuentra mas adelante en dirección Este, por lo que podemos deducir que los aldeanos son capaces de protegerse por si mismos de las redadas, al menos parcialmente. Nuestro objetivo es encontrar a los bandidos y encargarnos de ellos, ya sea entregándolos a la autoridad local, o disponiendo de ellos según lo amerite la situación…

Se que están nerviosos por la segunda opción, pero recuerden que en una batalla es vencer o ser vencidos, arremetan según lo que consideren apropiado y luego nos encargaremos del daño que hemos recibido. Somos un equipo." – Sin decir no más todos los miembros del grupo asintieron ante sus palabras y desaparecieron entre las sombras con un único objetivo en sus mentes.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región rural al Norte de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Equipo 10**

**I**no estaba enojada, o al menos intentaba ocultar su frustración en estos momentos, la misión que esperaba sería completamente emocionante al ser de nivel C, no había sido hasta ahora más que un completo bochorno.

Se supone que estaban encargados de exterminar un peligroso animal salvaje en las cercanías de uno de los pueblos del país del fuego.

Pero hasta esos momentos, por más que buscaran, no habían podido encontrar absolutamente nada en el proceso. Ni huellas, ni pelo, nada. No obstante, por alguna razón su presa aun seguía asesinando al ganado del cliente con una velocidad vertiginosa. Y peor aun, con una habilidad digna de respeto.

- "Muy bien equipo, hasta ahora hemos perdido cinco vacas desde el momento que hemos llegado a este lugar, el atacante no deja rastro alguno, ni pista que delate que alguna vez estuvo por acá. Díganme que han podido aprender en estos últimos dos días." - comentó Asuma mientras simplemente examinaba a sus alumnos, a pesar de las miradas de reproche que los aldeanos les enviaban por no trabajar en lo que se les había pagado.

Chouji que estaba entretenido con una bolsa de patatas decidió dar su opinión, - "Los aldeanos temen que es obra de un animal salvaje, y que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la víctima sea un ser humano." - El chico calló por un momento al introducir un poco mas de sus patatas en la boca, dándole oportunidad a Ino de proseguir, enfadada y celosa, por los hábitos alimenticios de su compañero. – "Los pastores suelen decir que en las montañas vive una enorme tigresa, que quizás es la culpable de los ataques, no obstante aunque estos felinos son hábiles, siempre puedes encontrar pruebas o evidencias de su paso si sabes donde buscar. Y en este caso no hemos conseguido prueba alguna de que de hecho sea un felino el culpable." – Asuma sonrió complacido ante sus deducciones, al parecer estaban por buen camino, solo debía dejar que diesen el último paso.

Shikamaru no tardó en otorgarlo. – "La falta de cadáveres, es intrigante, no existen huellas de arrastre, solo una enorme mancha de sangre que evidencia el acto en sí. Mas no existen residuos, ni siquiera una sola prueba que nos indique que existió una lucha. Lo cual solo me deja una posible deducción, pero para ello tendremos que arriesgarnos a entrar en el bosque a buscar la última justificación que necesitamos. Para lo cual exijo su permiso Asuma-sensei… Esto es muy problemático." – Complacido de que comprendieran la situación el joven Sarutobi decidió el consentir tal acto.

- "Deben prometerme que se cuidaran, aun existe un alto grado que esto sea obra de un Shinobi, o en muchos casos un animal de alta peligrosidad… actúen como una misma entidad. Y jamás abandonen la espalda de sus compañeros. Yo me quedaré a cerciorarme de que no existan mas ataques… si en quince minutos no han regresado… no se sorprendan si aparezco de la nada para regresarlos a la aldea, ¿de acuerdo?". -

No supo si sentirse orgulloso o preocupado al momento en que los chicos asintieron y presurosos desaparecieron hacia la espesura del bosque aledaño.

Pero sabía que Shikamaru comprendía realmente el objetivo del porque debía adentrarse en el bosque, mientras él se quedaba al descubierto en la aldea. Que supuestamente era el principal objetivo del atacante.

- "Pueden salir ahora, les prometo que esto será mucho mas rápido de lo que imaginan." -

El "enemigo" estaba entre las filas de sus contratistas, y al parecer era demasiado como para que los chicos participasen en la… batalla.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Konohagakure no Sato. Área de entrenamiento # 32.**

**Equipo 7**

**K**akashi estaba frustrado… no por la falta de civilización, no por su falta de Icha Icha, ni mucho menos el de un buen baño caliente en la regadera de su casa.

Sino por como la situación con sus alumnos se estaba tornando. Comprendía que estaban confiados de ser un equipo poderoso, quizás el mas eficaz de todos los equipos actuales. Por lo cual estaba en cierta forma orgulloso, mas este no es el caso.

Eran los síntomas que se estaban presentando en sus chicos lo que le tenían frustrado hasta los momentos. A causa de que no han tenido que experimentar misiones de nivel D, tomando ese valioso tiempo para entrenar en todas las artes básicas de la carrera… La VERDADERA carrera Shinobi. Sus egos han aumentado de manera considerable. Incluso Hinata parecía afectada por este hecho, lo cual según su punto de vista, era grave, al ser ella quien constantemente mantiene a los chicos con los pies firmes en el suelo con tal de que sus ímpetus no los eleven por los aires.

Pero estaba destinado a suceder tarde o temprano, los chicos son insistentes, y ante su obvia muestra de habilidad no tardaron en convencerla de que su avance en los rangos de poder era quizás incomparable al del resto de sus compañeros, que tenían constantemente que interrumpir sus entrenamientos para asistir y realizar labores no solo del hogar, sino las misiones que se le habían encargado.

Por lo cual, siguiendo su lógica infantil, era claro que ellos tenían muchas mas horas de entrenamiento en el campo de batalla que las que sus otros compañeros poseían actualmente. Y del todo esa deducción no estaba errada.

Frunció el seño por un último momento antes de tomar una decisión firme. Tenía que hacer esto por el bien de sus alumnos, aun cuando obviamente saldrían lastimados de ello.

- "Chicos, prepárense para partir en treinta minutos, iremos a nuestra primera misión de campo. De nivel C." -

Su estatuto les tomo desprevenidos, mas obviamente intentaron reprochar tal decisión, creyendo que estaba por debajo de sus habilidades… al menos por parte de los miembros masculinos del equipo, mientras que como siempre Hinata era mucho más reservada en sus opiniones, por lo que antes de cualquier queja, simplemente decidió lanzarles una mirada de reproche que bastaba para callarles en el instante.

El instinto asesino que les arrojaba junto con ella, _no tenía nada que ver_ en el hecho de que ellos obedecieran con sus peticiones.

Aunque como siempre, Naruto debía poner un poco de si en cualquier escenario. – "A otro perro con ese hueso Sensei, nosotros estamos mucho mas capacitados que cualquier otro equipo, podemos tomar misiones de un rango mayor con tal de equipararlas a nuestro nivel de habilidades." – El chico estaba en lo cierto, al menos en el hecho de que estaban mejor capacitados. Frustrado Kakashi decidió sacar de su bolsillo un libro especial forrado en cuero verde, con tal de reprender al joven por su pericia e insubordinación.

- "¿Qué, piensas leer hasta matarme sensei? Yo puedo soportar cualquier línea que…" - el chico jamás pudo concluir su rabieta antes de que el enorme libro impactara en su frente, noqueándolo en el acto. – "Tienen algo más que decir en contra de mi decisión. ¿No? Que bueno, les sugiero que se preparen como lo había mencionado con anterioridad… los recogeré dentro de poco." - Dicho esto el Jounin desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata de inmediato acudió en la ayuda del chico, claro también curiosa de saber realmente que contenía el libro con el cual su sensei había logrado noquear al rubio. Solo para descubrir con horror que a pesar de su tamaño pesaba una enormidad.

Sasuke por su parte pudo al menos carcajearse un poco al ver el título de tal lectura. No era sorpresa alguna que Naruto cayese de inmediato con un libro de esta calaña.

Quien no quedaría fuera de sus sentidos, después de recibir un impacto de la "Sagrada Biblia de la matemática quántica".

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región rural al Este de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Equipo 8**

Kiba estaba decepcionado, mas aun porque el pueblo en si no solo parecía completamente a salvo, sino que los "aldeanos" realmente no habían tenido perdidas considerables entre cada redada.

Al menos en lo que a perdidas materiales se trataba, ya que por alguna razón, el "terror" de esta aldea no era mas que un solo hombre de mediana edad, que se dedicaba a saquear los graneros y los cultivos con tal de robar un poco de comida cada semana.

Nada de bandas peligrosas a quienes derrotar, nada de peligros incomparables los cuales enfrentar, ni mucho menos damiselas en apuros a quienes rescatar.

La misión no era nada más que encargarse de un paria social, que se dedicaba al vandalismo con el trabajo de otros. Por lo cual era obvio que estaría decepcionado de lo poco que ofrecía esta tarea para medir sus habilidades en combate.

Shino por su parte, examinaba más a fondo la situación, en todo este tiempo. El único que había salido mal herido era el mismo ladrón en si, además de claro, que viendo los lugares donde los crímenes habían sido cometidos, y la seguridad que protege a cada uno de los edificios y cultivos. No le sorprendía.

- "Algo no encaja en este lugar." – Como Shino esperaba, Sakura fue la primera de sus dos compañeros en darse cuenta de la situación. Además de ser la primera en claro vociferar su opinión, Kurenai simplemente se dedicaba a verlos con interés, quizás esperando y juzgando su eficacia en el área.

- "¿A que te refieres con que algo no encaja en este lugar?" – Comentó Kiba algo perdido ante lo que la chica estaba expresando. Claro no antes de intentar comprender que se había perdido en los últimos minutos, que sus compañeros como siempre habían descubierto antes que el. Shino comprendiendo su exasperación decidió jugárselas de una forma distinta. – "Kiba, quiero que mires bien los edificios y me digas que puedes percibir de ellos, que no encaja en el perfil de nuestra misión." – comentó monocorde el chico de los lentes oscuros, ganándose la rápida atención del joven Inuzuka.

Tanto Sakura como Shino sonrieron al ver su obvia incomodidad desaparecer al cabo de unos segundos. Kiba no era alguien estúpido, simplemente necesitaba ser guiado de la manera apropiada.

- "Un civil no podría saltar esas defensas sin perder una extremidad en el proceso, y sin contar de que es casi imposible el entrar sin ser visto por los guardas, mucho menos los perros…" - comentó serio el jovencito, antes de que Sakura prosiguiese con su diatriba. – "Simplemente ningún "_civil"_ puede lograrlo, es más que obvio que estamos lidiando…-

- Con un grupo altamente especializado… - Agrego Kurenai no descartando la posibilidad de un equipo.

- "Con un Shinobi entre sus filas" - terminó Shino mientras observaba de reojo el orgullo que emanaba desde su sensei, logrando que, algo avergonzado por la sensación, ocultase su rostro un poco mas adentro de sus ropas.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región rural al Norte de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Equipo 10**

**S**hikamaru es un chico inteligente, flojo hasta el punto de competir con un perezoso, pero perspicaz al fin y al cabo. Lo cual le llevaba a ser como es hoy en día, alguien de movimientos lentos en los momentos en los cuales no ameritaba el esforzarse de alguna manera.

No era necesario el desperdiciar su preciada energía en el quehacer diario, cuando obviamente, siendo un Ninja, necesitaría cada onza de su poder para luchar o si es posible, defender a los suyos en un ataque inesperado.

Es por eso que en estos momentos, podemos ver a un Shikamaru obviamente mas suelto y alerta en el bosque en el que se habían introducido. Sabía que su conducta estaba alertando a sus amigos de que podrían estar en peligro. Pero aun así deseaba alejar sus mentes de la posible batalla que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas.

- "Ya puedes dejar el acto Shikamaru, sabemos que sensei esta luchando contra dos Shinobi en el pueblo." – comentó Ino algo enojada de que fuese sacada de la acción. Para que demonios seguían protegiéndoles como niños pequeños. Chouji siempre fiel a su amigo decidió intervenir en el asunto. – "Shikamaru, ¿existe algo más que quieras decirnos?" – el aludido no supo si maldecir por lo bajo o simplemente sonreír ante lo bien que le conocía su mejor amigo.

Mendokusai.

- "No me preocupan los sujetos a los cuales se esta enfrentando Asuma, sino el hecho de que por alguna razón, mientras mas avanzamos hacia el bosque, mas parece que no progresamos en lo absoluto." – Comentó con desden al ver que obviamente habían caído en una trampa. Ino comprendiendo la situación, solo pudo murmurar – "Genjutsu." – antes de que un mar de dolor cayese sobre los chicos en cuestión de segundos.

...

**Región fronteriza con la Tierra del Fuego y la Tierra del Agua al Oeste de Konohagakure no Sato. Cercanías del País de las Olas.**

**Equipo 7**

**N**aruto estaba emocionado, y a la vez algo furioso con su sensei por la escena del súper librazo, pero en cierto modo enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en algo tan estúpido como eso.

Hacía rato que en vano intentaba colocarle un nombre a tal técnica con tal de darle más "peligrosidad" ante los ojos y oídos de quienes escuchen el relato. Eso y de que deseaba con todo su corazón el realizar y crear una técnica que involucrase a los libros con tal de vengarse de su molesto profesor.

Por ahora lo que más le llama la atención del rubio, es que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, pudo salir a los exteriores de su hogar, conocía los exteriores de la aldea en sí. Lo cual lo tenía completamente emocionado a pesar de que su ego le informaba no era nada más que para una mugrienta misión de nivel C.

De hecho, lo único agradable de la susodicha misión es que podían ahora salir de su hogar hacia nuevos rumbos, con tal de entregar un miserable papiro, acompañado de una aparentemente costosa botella de sake, hacia el líder de una aldea en Nami no Kuni.

País de las olas.

Simplemente deseaban conocerlo a como de lugar a pesar de lo plano de su misión, los tres solo conocían el mar mediante libros y poemas que podían encontrarse en la aldea. Pero nada equiparaba a la realidad de verlo con tus propios ojos, por lo que, a pesar de nuevamente ser una misión estúpida, valía la pena el tomarla solo para ver que tan "imponente" podría llegar a ser el mar. Eso y que aparentemente la técnica de caminar en el agua era mucho mas difícil de controlar en superficies de agua salada al poseer una distinta composición química. O al menos más elementos en ella.

Confiados de que llegarían en cuestión de horas, además de embelezados por el paisaje, jamás se dieron cuenta que en la lejanía, dos figuras les perseguían con sigilo con tal de llevar a cabo su misión encomendada.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región montañosa al Sureste de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**R**atzel estaba impresionado con la voracidad con la cual esta "delicada" mujer podía devorar los platillos que el preparaba para ella con pericia y placer, aun cuando ella traía a su casa excelentes ingredientes con los cuales hacer una cena inolvidable.

- "Me sorprende que hallas tomado esta decisión Genkai, aun a sabiendas de que nuestros actos sobre el cuerpo del jovencito que trajiste a nuestro nido serán motivo de sospecha para los seres humanos." – Comentó sereno mientras arrancaba un trozo más de carne de su muy suculento platillo.

Genkai simplemente sonrió, demostrando sus colmillos ante su esbirro, o al menos camarada. – "El chico me llamó la atención desde el momento en que lo vi pelear… simplemente no podía perder esta oportunidad, y al final mis conclusiones nos han traído una excelente experiencia amigo mío." -

Una tercera presencia, que portaba una gigantesca espada en su espalda hizo acto de aparición de entre las sombras. – "Pues si, tu hallazgo nos ha llevado a concluir que nuestro objetivo realmente es un conocido de este… infortunado cachorro, que has traído a nuestra mesa." – Dicho esto decidió sentarse a probar un poco de la carne que estaba servida sobre la misma.

Genkai simplemente sonrió complacida de que sus compañeros aprobasen su elección. – "Me alegra ver que no hay objeciones entre los tres líderes de este escuadrón… lo cual me lleva a simplemente obviar la palabrería y caer directo al punto." – en ese instante Kyosuke, el joven que servía de mensajero, apareció de entre las sombras con el vendado cuerpo de Rock Lee.

- "¿Qué haremos realmente con este cachorro humano?" - Ratzel sonrió con malicia ante lo que le esperaba al jovencito. Mas aun por la obvia decisión que la mujer había tomado.

- "Siempre tuviste una debilidad por los chicos de su clase, ¿no es así, Genkai? – Comentó sereno el joven de cabellera rubia y esbelta figura.

Su hermano, más fornido y de cabellera plateada simplemente cerró los ojos y pensó profundamente lo que ocurriría con el chico. Claro al menos hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza. – "Siempre quisimos un hermanito menor, ¿no es así hermano? - dijo el de cabellera plateada mientras sonreía complacido de haber llegado a una conclusión.

Ratzel por su parte simplemente afirmó su aceptación del asunto, después de todo aun no podían acudir al joven de las nueve colas, sin arriesgar a que sus planes se vallan por el drenaje. Genkai afirmó satisfecha de que sus métodos fuesen aprobados.

- "Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un discípulo a quien entrenar en los caminos del dragón. Pero la decisión de aceptar mi oferta solo puede tomarla el chico y nadie mas… y en cuanto al joven de las nueve colas… Ya llegará el momento en que nos encarguemos de él, mientras tanto…"- la mujer de cabellera rosada y delicadas facciones observó firmemente al sujeto que posaba a su derecha.

- "Sanger, necesito que el chico sobreviva a como de lugar. Estoy segura que curar la gravedad de sus heridas no es un motivo de cansancio para los miembros de tu familia." -

El hombre de cabellera plateada simplemente sonrió, - "Por supuesto, aunque quizás tomará una semana para que el cachorro pueda caminar apropiadamente." – Expresó Sanger mientras se erguía en dirección del chico en conjunción con su hermano con tal de ofrecerle sus conocimientos en las artes médicas.

- "Yo por mi parte me encargaré de notificarle las buenas nuevas, aunque conociendo la psiquis humana… lo mas importante para el chico es el regresar con los suyos hasta que este preparado para aceptar nuestra oferta." - esgrimió Genkai antes de desaparecer en las sombras con tal de encontrarse con alguien a quien dejarle al cachorro humano.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región rural al Este de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Equipo 8 **

**C**on rapidez el equipo ocho se desplazaba entre los árboles con tal de conseguir su objetivo de una vez por todas, o al menos eso intentaron antes de que Kiba señalase un alto a todo su avance con un solo movimiento de sus brazos.

Su maestra fue la primera en hablar. - ¿Qué sucede Kiba? – pregunto serena mientras observaba atenta al joven ante ella.

- Akamaru percibe varias presencias en la dirección en la que estamos dirigidos, al parecer son unas quince, una de ellas posee un nivel moderado de habilidad y chakra, sin contar con un olor a sangre indescriptible, probablemente es quien realiza el trabajo sucio en la aldea. -

El trío que le escuchaba decidió tomar las cosas más en serio, ahora que tenían a un verdadero grupo ante sus manos. Kurenai decidió el considerar la situación más a fondo. – Shino, necesito que envíes algunos de tus insectos a examinar los alrededores, cualquier información concerniente a todo aquello que resalte o este fuera de lugar es de alta importancia. – Comento la líder del grupo mientras dirigía su atención a sus otros alumnos, dándole espacio al joven Aburame de proceder con sus órdenes.

Examinándoles mas a fondo pudo percatar que a pesar de la emoción en Kiba, en sus ojos había un pequeño sentimiento de duda, quizás producto de diminutas vacilaciones en su efectividad como guerrero. Sakura por su parte a pesar de poseer una actitud pasiva y serena, estaba completamente aterrada.

- ¡Chicos, se que están asustados, esta es quizás la primera batalla que enfrentaran donde tendrán la opción de terminar a sus oponentes si la situación lo amerita! Se que temen a las consecuencias, y si es posible en que se convertirán, pero quiero que sepan que esto es la realidad, estos sujetos no se detendrán por ningún motivo ante la oportunidad de matarlos. Por lo que si no pueden desarmarlos o sacarlos de combate en los primeros ataques. Quiero que tomen la decisión apropiada según el nivel de peligrosidad al que estén enfrentándose. – Sabia que a pesar de sus palabras la chica no estaba del todo convencida, mas una rápida vista en dirección de los chicos y su lenguaje corporal le daba a entender que en realidad ellos harían lo que fuese por defenderse el uno al otro.

- Kiba, Sakura, inspección de equipo, tengan sus armas a la mano y si es posible recuerden el apoyarse el uno al otro. ¡Yo me encargare del Shinobi, pero espero que si la situación lo amerite, huyan de ser necesario, de acuerdo! -

Las protestas por levantarse fueron acalladas por una rápida mirada a sus rostros. - ¡De acuerdo! – volvió a decir la mujer de morena cabellera con un tono que obviamente expresaba dolor si le desobedecías en estos instantes, por lo que consternados de que fuesen tratados como niños aun por su maestra, cada uno de ellos asintió en su propia forma.

Shino simplemente se acerco a ellos una vez algunos de sus insectos habían regresado a la colmena. - ¡Hay unas quince trampas en total rodeando el campo por completo, es probable que existan muchas mas que mis insectos no hallan podido notar en su corto campo de visión! Quizás los que aun faltan por llegar consigan más inconvenientes que podamos solventar con facilidad gracias a su ayuda. – Kurenai asintió silente examinando la situación, según lo que había recolectado en la aldea, el último ataque había sido realizado con unas dos horas previas a la llegada del equipo.

Por lo que era muy poco tiempo para realizar por si solo estando "herido", esta cantidad de trampas limítrofes con tal de advertir la presencia del enemigo.

O el Shinobi estaba muy bien entrenado, o lo más probable es que existiesen otras sorpresas escondidas entre sus tropas. Decidió no tomar riesgos en la materia, no cuando su primer equipo de jóvenes Genin podrían salir malparados de presentarse lo peor.

- ¡Kiba, por favor quiero que tu y Akamaru olfateen lo mejor que puedan con tal de determinar si existen otras fuentes de Chakra escondidas entre sus números! – Dicho esto, el chico ligeramente tomado por sorpresa le miro confundido por un segundo antes de asentir emocionado al procesar lo expresado.

El equipo ocho finalmente se había movilizado unos metros mas adelante con tal de tener mejores oportunidades para su amigo canino, antes de que Shino advirtiese que estaban en la proximidad de una de las trampas que sus insectos habían descubierto. Kiba se dedico a olfatear desde una distancia segura con tal de verificar las sospechas de su maestra.

A los pocos minutos, la sonrisa en su rostro en cierta manera incomodaba a la tutora. – Akamaru no puede ser exacto, pero solo existen dos presencias con Chakra entre la multitud, una es diminuta, posiblemente de nuestro nivel, mientras que la otra es lo suficientemente elevada para pertenecer a un Chuunin, quizás un Jounin bajo. – comento el joven Inuzuka algo desesperado por acudir a la batalla ante el prospecto de lucha.

Kurenai por su parte decidió al menos tomar un riesgo en esta misión con tal de ver en que terrenos se sostenía su equipo, sin riesgo no existe ganancia.

- Muy bien, prepárense para el plan de ataque Beta # 3, Shino, tu te encargaras del Shinobi de bajo nivel, Kiba, Sakura, ustedes de los bandidos restantes… en caso de que el nivel del "objetivo" sea superior al que creemos apóyense el uno al otro, o en caso de ser demasiada la diferencia, huiremos a la primera oportunidad posible… no estamos aquí para probar que tan buenos somos, ni mucho menos podemos dar espacio para dudas… pongan su mente en blanco y prepárense para la batalla como se les ha inculcado. -

Ninguno se opuso a ella en esta decisión, no cuando en su mirada prometía dolor para aquel que se atreviese a sublevarse en su contra en este preciso momento. Ninguno de ellos quería estar en su lista negra.

Con la guía de Akamaru y el ojo experto de su tutora con gran facilidad pudieron esquivar las trampas diseñadas para asesinar, o si es posible magullar a un oponente en caso de que cayese en una de estas, obviamente contaban con un dispositivo extra que alertaría a sus creadores de la presencia de un intruso en sus cercanías.

A unos veinte metros del campamento, Kurenai simplemente alzo su mano izquierda con tal de frenar las acciones, y cerciorarse de dispersar al equipo a sus posiciones asignadas, esperando que ninguno de ellos fuese lo suficientemente tonto como para no detallar las trampas que obviamente destacaban entre el follaje para un ojo bien entrenado como el de ellos, no por nada había invertido horas de su precioso tiempo para que aprendieran lo básico de la carrera.

Convencida de que cada uno estaba en su lugar de origen al no haberse disparado trampa alguna, Kurenai simplemente comenzó a acercarse mucho más con tal de poner su plan en acción. Con el sigilo y la destreza de una pantera ella se escabullo a unos cinco metros del campamento sin siquiera ser descubierta. Logrando al menos colocarse en un punto estratégico donde podía realizar de las suyas con tal de debilitar a sus oponentes.

Con una habilidad solo ganada con práctica y experiencia ella realizo sus señales de manos antes de acumular una porción de su Chakra disparando su especialidad, el Genjutsu. - **Nakunaru no jutsu – **comento en voz baja logrando sonreír satisfecha al ver como el efecto se expandía gradualmente hacia el campamento engullendo a todos los presentes en su efecto. Que consistía en una ilusión donde todo lo que tocaban desaparecería hasta que ellos quedasen en el vació y comenzasen a desaparecer ellos mismos.

Al menos eso pensó antes de que el sujeto de enorme tamaño y larga barba decidiera dispersar su eficiente trabajo con un molesto. - ¡Kai! – Ella decidió ingresar al ataque con tal de al menos confundirlo un poco más con tal de cortar su cuello en un movimiento rápido de su muñeca.

- **Ryusei Sakkaku - **Expreso con velocidad la Jounin, engullendo a sus presas en una nueva ilusión, donde percibían que una lluvia de cometas caía sobre ellos sin piedad alguna. De nuevo el sujeto al que ahora con molesta resignación ha descubierto tiene buena habilidad, disperso casi de inmediato su técnica, antes de reaccionar con agudeza a su primera embestida y contraatacar con una veloz y férrea patada.

La morena simplemente le esquivo de inmediato antes de acudir a la espesura del bosque con tal de ganar una distancia segura en la que proyectar sus técnicas de largo alcance en vista de que su Genjutsu no funcionaria para acabar con este sujeto.

Le pareció demasiado extraño que por más que buscase, solo podía percibir una presencia con Chakra entre ellos, la pequeña fuente de energía simplemente había desaparecido como obra de magia.

No le sorprendió que su equipo atacase de inmediato a los aun algo confundidos bandidos con tal de desarticularles en el acto. Con tal de quizás incluirse en la lucha en la que ella estaba inmiscuida de ser necesario.

…

- ¡Vamos Akamaru! – grito Kiba efusivo mientras atacaba de frente a un par de matones que a duras penas podían erguirse en sus propios pies.

Shino mientras tanto buscaba con suprema calma la presencia que había desaparecido una vez el primer ataque de su maestra había tomado efecto. Solo para entretenerse ligeramente con algunos bandidos que se habían recuperado del Genjutsu mas rápido de lo esperado.

Sakura luchaba con su vara Bo con fiereza entre sus atacantes, algo enojada por las miradas y descalificaciones que constantemente le arrojaban al mirarle, más aun el obvio menosprecio, tildándole de una aparente victoria fácil.

El bandido que embistió primero había dejado con claridad que una vez terminase con ella, él se "encargaría de enseñarle a conocer su lugar", había conocido sin duda alguna en un nivel altamente intimo cuan doloroso podía ser un golpe con una vara bo en su entrepierna.

Agachándose de inmediato ella esquivo un sablazo del compañero que indignado del ataque, intento decapitarla, solo para fallar con brusquedad y conseguir que la flexible jovencita, había apoyado la punta de su arma en el suelo, con tal de estabilizarse e incrustar sus pies en el rostro al dar la vuelta en si misma.

Confundidos por su obvio despliegue de habilidad, jamás vinieron venir el siguiente ataque hasta que escucharon un grito de. - **Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu – **solo para voltear en dirección del originario de tal exclamación y observar horrorizados como sus expresiones se tornaban mas feraces en concordancia con el pequeño perro que le acompañaba.

Sorprendidos y tomados con la guardia baja de que el jovencito pudiese desplazarse en sus cuatro apéndices simplemente no pudieron responder a la continua embestida de dicho chico.

Shino por su parte finalmente se había encontrado con la señal de Chakra que antes habían percibido sus compañeros, solo para encontrarse con una temerosa chica de su misma edad, cubierta por extrañas marcas por todo su cuerpo, que en una inspección más cercana eran obvias cicatrices.

Intento atacarla pero algo en su presencia estaba alertando a los insectos de su colmena, por lo que decidió noquearla con tal de librarse de tal inseguridad. Sin saberlo la chica simplemente había escuchado sus pasos y con una velocidad que no esperaba de alguien de su edad. Había desaparecido de su ubicación original, solo para reaparecer con vertiginosa precisión al lado de Shino, y asestarle una feroz patada en su pecho, enviando al ahora enojado Aburame a una distancia segura.

…

Kurenai por su parte, lidiaba desde la distancia con un muy molesto sujeto, que obviamente poseía algunas habilidades escondidas bajo su manga con tal de resistir por todo este tiempo en su contra, cada ataque de Shuriken, Kunai y demás armas de larga distancia parecían inútiles por los momentos, peor aun sus técnicas mas confiables, no parecían hacerle efecto por mucho tiempo como para que fuesen efectivas.

Conociendo que estaba agotando preciado Chakra ella ahorraba sus energías en despliegues físicos de larga distancia, los cuales frustrantemente el hombre esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno. De nuevo intrigando a la morena en el porque el hombre parecía insistente en no moverse demasiado de su posición actual.

O al menos eso fue lo que le interesaba, antes de que la atención de ambos fuese atraída de inmediato a la batalla entre los chicos, logrando para la exasperación del hombre y el horror de Kurenai el ver como la "débil presencia" había aumentado su poder considerablemente, quizás equiparando al hombre que luchaba ante ella.

- Equipo, retirada… debemos emplear un escape técnico. – Comento exaltada la mujer mientras preparaba en sus manos una técnica que quizás les serviría como cortina para poder escapar y reorganizarse. Lastima que por primera vez el calvo contendiente decidiese impedir sus acciones al lanzar varios Kunai en su dirección.

Kurenai no pudo hacer nada más que fruncir el seño al descubrir que el hombre representaba un reto para ella al ser del mismo tipo de guerrero a distancia.

Peor aun, un especialista en Genjutsu… - **Kanashibari no jutsu.** – dijo el hombre logrando que por unos valiosos segundos tanto ella como sus alumnos quedasen paralizados, oportunidad que la chica había aprovechado para embestir con todo a su siguiente victima.

Sakura vio con horror como la chica pateaba con una fuerza descomunal su pecho, enviándola con una fuerza brutal en contra del árbol más cercano, impactando con un estruendoso crujido, que paralizo a todos los miembros de la aldea de la hoja… mas aun cuando la chica simplemente cayo en el suelo y no volvió a levantarse en los segundos que transcurrieron.

Enojada Kurenai alzo todo su Chakra a su máxima potencia, liberando una gran oleada del mismo al realizar - ¡KAI! – con tal de reprender a los sujetos que habían lastimado seriamente a su pequeña alumna. Kurenai jamás espero que el sujeto apareciese frente a ella y la confrontase en una férrea lucha de Taijutsu.

…

Kiba estaba completamente enojado, principalmente porque la chica no solo portaba una apariencia similar a la de el al usar el **Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu, **sino que su olor emanaba una fragancia altamente felina que enervaba sus nervios.

-¡TEME! – grito enojado al ver que no importa cuanto acelerase no podía causarle daño alguno a la hábil jovencita, que parecía algo extasiada de combatir de esta manera contra el. – ¡AKAMARU! – espeto el joven Inuzuka dándole a entender a su mascota con su lenguaje corporal que era hora de poner a prueba esa técnica que su madre le había estado inculcando.

- **Gatsuuga.** – grito ofuscado, sorprendiendo a la jovencita por su repentino incremento de velocidad, acribillando su cuerpo con las dos presencias y enterrándola en la tierra con brutalidad, dejándole fuera de combate debido a la extensión de sus heridas. Kiba simplemente la observaba discreto desde la cima, algo enojado de que alguien de tan poca resistencia, hubiese aprovechado su momento de debilidad para atacar a un miembro del equipo.

Recordado de inmediato a su compañera herida, Kiba corrió lo más rápido que pudo en su dirección, algo aliviado de ver que en la lejanía Shino atendía lo mejor que podía a la jovencita.

- ¡Shino, como se encuentra! – pregunto preocupado Kiba, el joven Aburame solo movió su cabeza en negación al ver que sus habilidades no bastaban para tratar a Sakura. – Por lo que aparenta, tiene algunas costillas rotas, y lo mas probable es que tenga algunas contusiones cerebrales por el impacto en contra del árbol, me preocupa que pueda tener también perforaciones internas a causas de sus huesos rotos, necesita de Kurenai Sensei de inmediato para poder salir de un estado critico. -

Dicho esto el joven Aburame se alzo en sus pies con tal de ayudar en lo que pudiese a su ahora algo agobiada profesora, que intentaba en vano equipararse a nivel de Taijutsu con el molesto trasgresor. O al menos eso intento antes de notar que Akamaru ladro en dirección de Kiba con tal de hacerle notar algo.

- Hay algo justo detrás de los arbustos donde conseguiste a esta chiquilla. – Tradujo Kiba mientras escudaba el cuerpo de Sakura de la batalla que se presentaba al frente suyo.

Shino asintió, comprendiendo la petición no dicha de su compañero de verificar que pudo haberle llamado la atención a su camarada canino. Por lo que sin perder tiempo y con máxima alerta de no ser sorprendido por otro inesperado ataque, se adentro en el follaje para conseguirse con la razón con la cual estos sujetos luchaban tan desesperadamente.

…

Kurenai estaba enojada, no solo por la duda que le carcomía por el estado de su alumna, sino por el hecho de que el sujeto era lo suficientemente hábil como para mantenerla al margen de sus habilidades. Ella era obviamente mas poderosa que el, pero aparentemente el contaba con mucha mas habilidad, la cual estaba empleando al máximo al mantenerla a raya por medio de una lucha de Taijutsu.

También debía admitir que estaba a agotada del ejercicio físico, no por nada su especialidad era el Genjutsu, era mucho mas fácil paralizar y asesinar a tus victimas en una ilusión que en su versión mas física, el sujeto en si no era superior a ella en el empleo de ilusiones, mas si obviamente mas capacitado en el área física, como injustamente todo hombre en este empleo.

Ella se preparo a lanzar un último ataque con tal de sorprenderlo con una técnica que quizás le tomase desprevenido por no esperar que ella la supiese. Solo tenía una pequeña oportunidad, la cual ya se había presentado y aprovechándola de inmediato ella soltó su último ataque.

- **Kanashibari no Jutsu**. – quizás fue la velocidad vertiginosa con la que alzo el Genjutsu lo que funciono en el hombre, mas tuvo que admitir que la mirada de terror que portaba en su rostro valía una en un millón. Lo que le incomodaba a la recién graduada Jounin es que sus ojos no estaban fijos en ella, sino en dirección de uno de sus estudiantes. Aprovecho la oportunidad para eliminar la treta de un solo golpe con su Kunai.

Solo para verse interrumpida por lo mas inesperado en el momento, el llanto de un bebe.

Consternada de que estaba sucediendo, ella volteo en dirección de tal cacofonía para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Shino no solo portaba en sus manos a un bebe, sino que Akamaru en su hocico portaba una pequeña cría de leopardo quizás recién nacida, que a duras penas podía portar debido a su pequeño tamaño.

- ¡Me rindo!… - comento el hombre, sorprendiendo a la mujer de que aun podía moverse a pesar de estar consumido por la ilusión. – ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto enojada la Jounin casi a un paso de cortarle el cuello a tal sujeto. Solo para que dicho ser cayese sobre sus rodillas e implorase con una voz casi quebrada. – Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero perdona a mis hijas. – comento sereno el hombre demostrando la importancia de tales chicas en su vida.

Kurenai estuvo a punto de replicar, solo para ser interrumpida por una oleada de instinto asesino por parte de unos recién llegados.

Volteo aterrada para ver que estaban completamente rodeados por múltiples entidades, cuya característica principal simplemente aterro a la mujer.

Las mascaras que traían en sus rostros indicaban un nivel mucho más alto que el de ella. Probablemente Anbu. No le sorprendió que descendieran sobre ella en este estado tan deplorable, pero peor aun, de que en cuestión de segundos Shino estuviese en el suelo suprimido por el agarre de uno de ellos mientras otra entidad portaba en sus manos a un inconciente Akamaru y a un más aterrado aun cachorro de leopardo.

Sakura y Kiba no se encontraban en mejor posición al estar rodeados por una mujer con mascara de blanca porcelana que obviamente empleaba una técnica sobre la pelirosa para la consternación de Kiba y Kurenai.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región rural al Norte de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Equipo 10 **

**P**ara la sorpresa de todos, este Genjutsu, no era mas que una serie de recuerdos y momentos que según Ino, podrían ser catalogados como "lo mas tierno jamás visto". Aun cuando los chicos desesperadamente intentaban disiparlo con tal de ver quien pudo atraparlos en tan precaria situación.

Podrá ser enternecedor, pero aun así seguían atrapados bajo la voluntad de otro.

- "No puedo creer lo lindos que son." – Comentó Ino mientras observaba las aparentes memorias de una tigresa, al alimentar a sus crías recién nacidas. Y así continuar hasta que aparentemente, habían tenido ya unos cuantos meses de edad. – "Esto no tiene sentido alguno… o estamos atrapados en un MUY potente Genjutsu, o esto es algo más que una simple ilusión." – Comentó Shikamaru pensativo mientras observaba como Chouji intentaba en vano dispersar la ilusión con el sello del tigre mientras gritaba "KAI"

Para su frustración, así tan rápido como apareció, había desaparecido la ilusión que les envolvía. Intrigándoles aun más ante las posibilidades que afrontaban. Pero por más que esperaron un ataque enemigo, jamás encontraron resistencia o agresividad alguna. Simplemente un silencio aterrador que enervaba sus sentidos.

- "¿Que demonios fue eso?" – murmullo Chouji mientras intentaba en vano comprender que había sucedido. Shikamaru solo frunció el seño intentando pensar en las posibilidades. Ino por su parte parecía aterrada por alguna razón en particular, el regordete fue el primero en notar su condición. – "¿Sucede algo Ino?" – preguntó preocupado, ella no tardo en darle a entender que le asustaba.

- "Chicos, ¿no se han dado cuenta que estamos en el mismo lugar que esas visiones mostraron? ¿No pudieron sentir ese sentimiento de dolor, desesperación y terror que otorgo al final de la ilusión?" – preguntó temerosa, mientras intentaba en vano parar de temblar. Chouji decidió intentar reconfortarla antes de que Shikamaru interviniera.

- "Chouji… quédate en este lugar con Ino, tengo algo que verificar en estos momentos… Mendokusai." – Comentó serio mientras corría en dirección de la cueva que supuestamente debía estar unos cuantos metros arriba. El silencio que compartían ambos miembros del equipo llego a ser completamente incómodo. Mas aun porque la chica no podía dejar de temblar al recordar ese sentimiento en específico que le había transmitido la ilusión.

Finalmente, con algo de valor decidió dar el paso para consolarla, quedándose completamente callado al no saber que decir para reconfortarla, mientras que posaba una mano sobre su hombro, esperando que fuese suficiente. Para su completo asombro, ella al percibir el contacto de inmediato se aferró a el como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Él intentó identificar lo que ocurría, pero no solo su acción le sacaba de lugar, el ligero llanto similar a un ronroneo simplemente le tomó desprevenido. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a la chica?

Ambos dieron un respingo ante la presencia de Shikamaru, aterrados de ver que en sus suelas portaba un olor a sangre y putrefacción que antes no estaba allí. En su rostro portaba una mirada extraña que Chouji no pudo identificar con precisión. Lástima que lo que el chico intentó decir en el instante fue detenido de golpe por la desaparición de Ino, que completamente alarmada acudió en la dirección de la que provenía el joven Nara. Aun cuando este intentaba a todo pulmón, y con sus técnicas detenerle a como de lugar.

El final Chouji no comprendía lo que ocurría… al menos hasta que llegó a la escena.

Es difícil enfermar del estómago a un Akimichi, mucho mas hacerlo vomitar, pero el joven no pudo evitar regurgitar del asco al ver lo que se había vislumbrado ante una impactada Ino.

La ilusión que habían presenciado no fue más que quizás la ultima memoria de una madre adolorida.

En sus recuerdos pudieron vislumbrar la vida de un animal que obviamente fue entrenado por un Ninja. Una tigresa para ser más exactos, quizás liberada de sus ataduras con su amo luego de este haber perecido en una batalla.

Quizás tuvo una vida dura, tal vez no, pero aparentemente pudo copular con un macho de la especie lo suficiente como para quedar embarazada y dar a luz a dos pequeñas crías.

En sus recuerdos, Ino pudo ver como finalmente después de tantas batallas el agotado animal pudo comprender lo que era realmente la felicidad, vio como obviamente usaba sus habilidades para obtener sus presas sin dejar rastro alguno. Y como lentamente le enseñaba a sus crías las mismas maniobras.

Ino, como mujer podía sentirse compenetrada a cierto nivel con el instinto maternal que irradiaba la criatura.

Por ende es la razón por la cual, sus gritos de dolor murieron ahogados en su garganta ante la escena que se presentaba ante ella.

Allí, brutalmente asesinados yacían los cuerpos pútridos de lo que alguna vez fue una pequeña familia de tigres. Cada uno destazado y sin piel, con un rostro que claramente podía notarse era de dolor. Pero quizás lo más doloroso aun no era la escena en si, sino la marca de Konoha dibujada en la pared de la cueva con la sangre de las víctimas mostrando un muy conocido emblema.

Konohagakure No Sato.

…

Mizuki pudo sonreír satisfecho de lo que su equipo había logrado, aun cuando uno de ellos se negaba a vestir o tan siquiera a tener algo que ver con lo que habían conseguido.

Satisfecho de que SU equipo, y no el de Asuma Sarutobi, habían completado la misión. Decidió partir rumbo a la aldea, junto a sus estudiantes, portando al menos entre él y dos de ellos, nuevas prendas hechas con piel de tigre.

No supo que fue más dulce, lo fácil de la misión, el hecho de que la cumplió mucho más rápido que el hijo del Hokage, o la mirada que pudo conseguir por parte del Jounin al sorprenderlo en la aldea.

Quizás era una mirada de repudio, quizás ese "repudio" no era mas que una mascara que utilizo para ocultar los celos que obviamente sentía en esos momentos.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región rural al Este de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Equipo 8**

**K**urenai intentaba comprender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo… aquí estaban rodeados de lo que puede calificarse como enemigos. Y aun así, estaban siendo atendidos médicamente.

Sakura había recuperado un poco de su color natural, y ahora observaba despierta como su brazo, con algo de violencia, era reinsertado en su lugar original.

Kiba estaba completamente enfadado por su situación, donde su brazo izquierdo era curado de una fractura múltiple por una joven desconocida.

Shino por su parte estaba completamente sano, tan solo incapacitado de ayudar a sus amigos, dentro de una extraña burbuja que sus insectos preferían no tocar debido a sus cualidades anestésicas, aunque aparentemente solo funcionaban en ellos más no en el humano que les porta.

El sujeto al que estaban persiguiendo, para su frustración, no solo también estaba siendo tratado, sino detenido por un gran contingente de este extraño escuadrón. Más misterioso aun es que nadie parecía abrir la boca para comunicarse con los demás, quizás evitando a que los chicos y chicas les identificasen en la posteridad.

Y así, tan rápido como vinieron… desaparecieron junto al Shinobi y la niña, dejando a unos algo lastimados jovenzuelos, en conjunción con una confundida Jounin que intentaban a como de lugar comprender que había sucedido.

Ninguno supo que se acababan de encontrar con Chikara no Kaji.

**...**

**Tierra del Agua. País de las Olas.**

**H**inata no deseaba pasar por alguien impresionable, o al menos no demostrarlo a los cuatro vientos como lo hacía Naruto en estos momentos. Quizás alertando a tres países enteros de que por alguna razón estaba emocionado con lo alto de su tonalidad.

El puente que estaban presenciando era sin dudas algo a tomar en consideración, mucho más porque era la primera vez en sus vidas que observaban una estructura de estas dimensiones. Por lo que a pesar de toda la educación que se le ha inculcado, no pudo evitar demostrar cuan asombrada estaba, al mantener la boca abierta de par en par mientras cruzaban su muy transitado centro.

Más curioso aun es que nombrasen el pueblo en honor al dios zorro Inari, lo cual para ella siendo originaria de Konoha era de por si una sorpresa. Tales entidades eran un Tabú en sus tierras, y muchas veces eran aborrecidos con fiereza.

Pero pasando ese detalle a un lado, no pudo evitar observar que gran cantidad de negociantes, mercantes y si es posible hasta empresarios, parecía transitar el mismo, tanto de entrada como de salida, por lo cual pudo comprender que quizás este era uno de los lugares mas prósperos que jamás halla visitado. Posiblemente un centro de comercio clave para la vitalidad del país. Lo más curioso es que cada veinte metros podías encontrar a un muy bien armado guarda que observaba atento el escenario y, curiosamente, podía notarse por su postura que poseía un alto entrenamiento.

Quizás fue guiado para luchar en contra de Shinobis si era necesario, pero por ahora su curiosidad no era tan "importante" como para descubrir si sus especulaciones e hipótesis sustentaban algo de realidad.

Al menos era lo suficientemente culta en el área como para darle a entender a su sensei que por alguna razón, los guardas habían posado su mirada en ellos por varios segundos antes de disimular desinterés.

Ohh… las bondades del lenguaje de señas.

Por suerte y como era de esperarse, su maestro a pesar de su imagen de idiota sin remedio con síndrome de pervertido crónico, _cuan desesperada es un alma solitaria que no consigue pareja al final de la noche…_ errr, el muy respetado Jounin se había percatado de la situación incluso de antemano a sus advertencias, lo cual al menos aliviaba su tensión sobre el asunto como algo pasajero de lo cual no debía preocuparse.

Eso y que por alguna razón estaba comenzando a mirar mucho la retaguardia de Naruto a medida que caminaban en dirección de su encomienda… _MALA HINATA… nada de eso hasta el matrimonio… corrección… Nada de eso hasta el compromiso… o hasta que mi amado idiota se diera cuenta._

Ese último pensamiento por alguna razón no le otorgaba seguridad en ningún sentido de la palabra. Lo cual de nuevo con su hiperactiva imaginación le llevo a imaginarse a si misma teniendo que restregarle los hechos al chico en su rostro con tal de que supiese que estaba esperando. Eso o que tendría que azotarlo con un látigo para someterle a su voluntad… quizás sorprenderle en su cuarto sumergida hasta el cuello en un enorme tazón de ramen vistiendo su traje de Eva.

El grupo, en especial Naruto, se aterraron al ver que la chica así como así, había caído inconciente ante ellos, mientras que, para su horror, un ligero hilo de sangre escapaba de su nariz.

…

Sasuke no podía dejar de sonreír por la escena que presenciaba, no sabía si la chica lo hacía adrede, o eran solo coincidencias del destino. Justo quince minutos después de su desmayo, Naruto había optado por cargarla en su espalda como acostumbra a hacerlo cuando estaba agotada.

No dudaba que tanto Kakashi como su persona se habían percatado de que la chica a los pocos segundos se sentir el aroma del rubio, se había despertado y ahora disfrutaba silente del paseo. Estaba tentado a destruir su burbuja, pero conocía que quizás solo de esta manera el rubio se detendría lo suficiente a pensar en las posibilidades que ambos compartían juntos.

Frunció el seño ante el pequeño sentimiento de celos que se forjó en su pecho, intentando ocultarlo lo más profundo que podía. Había aceptado la decisión de la chica, además por alguna razón tenía a alguien mas en mente… solo esperaba que superase esa etapa de fanatismo desmedido, además de que ambos madurasen físicamente. Por lo que por ahora lo que más le interesaba era el volverse mucho más poderoso como para derrotar a su hermano y defender a sus amigos… a los pocos que tenía.

Al menos todo pensamiento banal fue detenido de golpe ante la imponente presencia del edificio donde residía el líder de la aldea. – "Bien muchachos, espero que estén preparados y sean respetuosos, recuerden que lo que hagan puede tener consecuencias para la aldea entera de acuerdo." – dicho esto cada uno de ellos decidió tomar el asunto en serio, y para la consternación de Hinata eso significaba no mas transporte cómodo y gratis.

Naruto aun no comprendía como no supo que la chica estaba completamente conciente en todo este tiempo.

Con seguridad y certeza, el cuarteto ingresó en la altamente protegida estructura, siendo vigilados muy de cerca por varias entidades que por sus movimientos, podía verse con mesura los rastros del entrenamiento Shinobi.

- "Kaiza-san, su encargo tal y como lo ha pedido." – comentó Kakashi mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño papiro, acompañado de un rollo sellado con el segundo encargo. El sujeto, de gran presencia, y sonrisa amable sonrió ante lo que presenciaba. Asintiendo y aceptando el pedido.

Por su parte el grupo decidió examinar al "kage" de esta villa, su cuerpo estaba bien definido, obviamente cubierto de heridas y cicatrices, quizás producto de sus batallas, su cabello era negro y en su mentón podía obviarse una curiosa cicatriz en forma de X.

En su frente estaba atado de manera extraña un trozo de cuerda, posiblemente para absorber el sudor o para mantener su cabello apartado de sus ojos. Pero lo más importante aun, su sonrisa. A pesar de sus magulladuras y cicatrices, simplemente irradiaba confianza. Quizás no era un mal hombre después de todo.

A su lado un hombre de mucha más edad, aparentaba ignorar a los chicos mientras leía interesado el papiro que su contraparte acababa de otorgarle. Sasuke pudo ver que en un momento tal hombre parecía tenerles lástima, quizás creyendo que eran demasiado jóvenes para una carrera de este calibre.

Después de un momento de silencio, aquel que conocen como Kaiza, finalmente decidió hablar. – "El viaje les puedo asegurar, les ha sido largo y agotador, por lo que lo menos que puedo ofrecerles es una habitación con una cómoda cama esperándoles por hoy. Al menos hasta que puedan partir en dirección de su aldea." – comentó sereno mientras esperaba una respuesta rápida por parte de nosotros.

Su sensei no tardó en responder. – "Estaremos muy agradecidos si nos ofrecen una habitación en la cual descansar por unas horas, les aseguro que cuando menos lo esperen nos marcharemos sin contrariedad alguna." – comentó con obvio respeto el del cabello blanco.

Naruto, en toda su exuberancia, no tardó en poner su firma en el ambiente. – "¡SÍ, UNA CAMA DONDE DORMIR, ESTABA AGOTADO DE DORMIR EN EL SUELO!" – gritó entusiasmado mientras saltaba de un lado a otro ganándose un mar de carcajadas por parte de los presentes. Todos menos Kakashi que parecía obviamente apenado por sus acciones.

Hinata intentó intervenir, pero un atisbo a las manos de Kakashi bastó para detenerse en seco. Quería a Naruto, pero no estaba dispuesta a recibir un castigo por culpa de su frenesí, además era mas que obvio que el terminaría en sus brazos buscando consuelo después de haber sido castigado en público.

Naruto de por si jamás vio cuando Kakashi sacó un libro de su bolsillo, con el cual, sin que el chico lo sospechara, procedió a golpearle en la cabeza repetidamente mientras recitaba unos cuantos mantras con tal de ejercer la función con la que le había comprado. – "Aléjate espíritu del mal fuera… fuera, deja a esta pobre alma en paz." – decía con cada arremetida del ahora casi destruido libro.

Kaiza quien intentaba en vano no reírse con el sufrimiento del niño, supo de inmediato gracias a sus viajes, que lo que intentaba hacer el hombre no era más que un exorcismo de espíritus con un libro de rezos.

Lástima que por alguna razón nadie le había dicho al Jounin que el libro en si era para leerlo y rezar… no para emplearlo como arma. Nadie les dijo a los presentes que Kakashi conocía a la perfección la verdadera función de lo que portaba en sus manos.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, intentaba en vano no unirse a la cacofonía de carcajadas que ahora resonaban en el ambiente, mientras que Hinata simplemente intentaba no armar una escena en el lugar al intentar proteger al chico.

Los espías intentaban en vano tomar en serio lo que estaba aconteciendo.

…

Tsunami, la joven esposa del líder de la aldea, jamás esperó encontrarse con semejante escena ante ella. Mucho menos el ver a un hombre de mediana edad azotar con vehemencia el cráneo de un bullicioso pero agradable rubio, mientras que su hijo, por alguna razón, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la jovencita que se encontraba en sus filas.

Decidió ignorar a Inari por estos momentos, con tal de terminar de una sola vez con el circo en el que se había transformado la sala de conferencias. Apreciaba una buena carcajada, mas no a expensas de un chico que obviamente no merecía tal castigo. Al menos ante sus ojos.

- "Kaiza, no crees que deberíamos detenerles." – expresó preocupada mientras observaba la escena desplegarse aun mas histérica ahora que el chico procedió a morder la mano que le ofendía de manera tan humillante, mientras el hombre que según ella, bien merecido lo tenía, intentaba despegarse al chico agitando el apéndice de un lado a otro… Ante la claramente avergonzada silueta de sus compañeros de equipo, los guardas simplemente no podían contenerse mas cuando el chico, en un despliegue de ego, decidió murmullar entre mordidas un nombre para su ataque.

Aun cuando lo único entendible de entre los gritos e insultos, era… "gyutsu" lo cual podría ser traducido como "Jutsu". Kaiza estuvo a punto de responderle a la mujer de su vida que tarde o temprano se detendrían, mas una sola mirada hacia esos ojos le bastó para saber que de no imponer el orden… sus noches serían bastante aburridas en el sofá de la casa.

Como todo hombre que se respeta, y muy dispuesto a no perder sus derechos maritales… Kaiza, el líder de la aldea, decidió ponerle fin a semejante circo. Por supuesto que Tazuna, el hombre que estaba detrás del líder, no tardó en carcajearse ante de él por lo controlado que estaba por su hija, ganándose una mirada petrificante por parte de la misma, además de una horrible amenaza que involucraba enormes botellas de alcohol en lugares anatómicamente dolorosos de describir.

De nuevo no sobra decir que con tal amenaza, tanto Kakashi como Naruto habían entrado en completo pánico al creer que tal estatuto podría ser usado en su contra. Por lo que, como un par de angelitos, retrocedieron lentamente a sus posiciones originales con tal de esperar a que fueran liberados para acudir a su pronta habitación.

En las sombras, uno de los espías encontró la imagen mental que acudía a su cabeza, interesante… terrorífica, pero completamente interesante.

Inari, para la ahora consternación de Hinata, jamás despego sus ojos de ella.

…

Inari jamás había visto unos ojos así en su vida, ni mucho menos una chica de este calibre en los confines de su aldea. Sus movimientos, para lo poco que el conocía de la vida, eran delicados y gráciles, casi como si lamentase pisar la tierra donde transita, o como si creyese lastimase el lugar con el solo acto de posar sus pies sobre el mismo.

A sus ocho años no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia la curiosidad que despertaba esta desconocida en él. No sabía porque, pero deseaba conocerla, y ver mas a fondo esos exóticos y aperlados ojos.

No hacía mucho que su vida había tomado un giro inesperado, y que gracias a la ayuda de los sujetos con máscara, su aldea había pasado de ser un nido de ratas a una próspera comunidad en rápido crecimiento.

Su padre, quien ahora es el líder de la aldea, lentamente aprendió, gracias a los enmascarados, un estilo de batalla que involucraban armas de largo alcance, en su mayoría y para su consternación, remos. Por supuesto que al principio creyó no era mas que una perdida de tiempo, pero transcurriendo los días y los meses, su padre, gracias al entrenamiento que recibía en conjunción con los demás adultos, habían comenzado a poseer habilidades asombrosas que obviamente antes no poseían.

Le rogó por días, incluso semanas para que le incluyese en las sesiones de entrenamiento, pero jamás escuchó, por lo que el mismo decidió espiar tales eventos con tal de aprender por su propia cuenta.

No tardó en ser descubierto por los sujetos enmascarados, quienes con algo de impaciencia le regañaron por sus acciones. Debido a que por alguna razón, lo que allí se realizaba no era en lo absoluto para la vista de los niños, al menos no por ahora, como tan vehementemente lo había pronunciado un sujeto de largo cabello rojo y máscara de acero.

Un año pasó y su padre, aparentemente, había ganado una habilidad en el campo de batalla equiparable a un… Chuu… algo, otorgándole al menos la habilidad para defender a sus aldeanos de cualquier banda de mal agüero.

Cualquier ataque ninja de alto nivel era obviamente lidiado con agresividad por parte de los enmascarados, que por alguna razón sabían el como y cuando podría ocurrir esto. Como si vigilasen de entre las sombras su aldea con tal de que no ocurra calamidad alguna.

Es por eso que una vez asegurada toda la aldea con guardas decentes en contra de cualquier eventualidad menor, su padre y unos cuantos más decidieron que los niños y niñas del pueblo debían al menos conocer defensa personal.

…

Kaiza, por su parte, se vio envuelto en una promesa de enseñarle todo lo que conocía a su joven hijo, bajo la esperanza de que si era tan fuerte como él, podría proteger tanto a la aldea como a su familia con sus propias manos. Y enseñarle fue lo su padre putativo hizo, esperando que el chico fuese fiel a su palabra.

El único problema para Inari es que, como todo niño, su ego se infla con facilidad, más con inusual rapidez con la cual el chico parecía tomar las lecciones y aplicarlas en sus movimientos, siendo sin lugar a dudas el niño mas fuerte de la aldea entera. Inflando aun mas su ya de por si gran ego.

Inari, quien había crecido con poco, aprendió por fin lo que es el crecer con comodidades y placeres, que con cada petición o berrinche se le entregaran las cosas con facilidad, sin tener que luchar por ellas, o tan siquiera ganarlas.

Es por eso que en secreto su padre, preocupado por el camino que lentamente acogía su pequeño, decidió enviarle una carta codificada al "líder" de los enmascarados. Implorándole una forma viable en la cual simplemente enseñarle la humildad a su hijo sin lastimarle demasiado.

Como respuesta a su petición, una vez transcurridas dos semanas, un equipo de la hoja había llegado al lugar con el "motivo" de entregarle un papiro informativo, además de una costosa ofrenda de amistad, obviamente destinada hacia Tazuna.

El contenido del papiro… unas cuantas palabras que albergaban grandes esperanzas entre ellas.

_La ayuda se encuentra ante tus ojos. _

…

La sorpresa fue enorme para cuando el cuarteto fue dirigido al lugar donde residirían por la noche venidera. Una pequeña casa costera, que gozaba de una hermosa y amplia vista hacia el mar que tanto ansiaban ver los chicos. Aparentemente poseía dos plantas, pero a pesar de ser pequeña ostentaba en toneladas gran carisma y sobre todo, tenía escrito en sus paredes "Hogar".

Mucha más sorpresa se alzó al ver que realmente, esta pequeña choza sobre las olas no era más que la residencia del líder de la aldea, que algo avergonzado admitió, jamás sentirse cómodo en una enorme mansión.

Creció como pescador… y vivirá como pescador, aun cuando tenga que cumplir la tarea de líder, no podían inculcarle la ostentosidad de la noche a la mañana cuando el con clara indiferencia prefería esta humilde morada.

Tsunami, su mujer rápidamente dividió a los chicos de la jovencita que les acompañaba cuando estos mencionaron que con una sola habitación bastaría. Naruto por supuesto tuvo que negarse a tal petición, entrando de nuevo en su modo "guardián", enojando ligeramente a Hinata por el hecho de no darle espacio personal.

Lo quería, pero una chica debe tener su espacio de vez en cuando, además de claro, el chico no lo hacía porque lo desease, sino porque era su labor, y eso en si era lo que realmente le enojaba.

Sin embargo, también conocía que Naruto fue educado para cumplir con sus órdenes. – "Naruto-kun, estaré bien… solo nos separaran unos cuantos metros. No hay de que preocuparse si estamos bajo la seguridad de un techo, y la protección de nuestro benefactor." – Para su bien el tuvo que desistir. Cuando ella le ordenaba él tenía que obedecer sin dudas… al menos en este tipo de escenarios donde la imagen del clan estaba por encima de todo.

Para la sorpresa de quienes no conocen al chico, este se arrodilló sobre el suelo aparentemente avergonzado por su conducta. – "Lo siento, Hinata-hime, no fue mi intención el imponer mis labores sobre su privacidad, mis mas humildes disculpas." – dijo con serenidad, aun cuando lo que realmente deseaba era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Ella comprendiendo que de nuevo el chico se había adentrado en su trabajo, simplemente asintió la escena, esperando no avergonzarle demasiado con su forma de actuar. No cuando parecía que él no era más que un sirviente dispensable bajo el yugo de una malcriada jovenzuela. Tsunami, algo extasiada ante la escena, no tardó en despertar de su letargo e inducir a la chica al cuarto donde dormiría junto a ella.

Dejando que sus instintos maternales predominen ante la idea de que habían demasiados chicos en la casa en presencia de dos humildes y "débiles" damiselas.

Jamás se creyó ese cuento. Simplemente, por mas que amase a Inari, como mujer siempre anhelo el tener una niña a la cual criar bajo su imagen. Por lo que quizás, por este breve momento, podía simular que esta desconocida en efecto era su primogénita.

No que Inari tenga que enterarse de su flujo de pensamientos.

…

Los chicos, exacerbados por la escena y falta de acción en esta misión, decidieron ir directo a la cama con el único objetivo de dormir y dejar que el tiempo transcurra con rapidez. Con tal de regresar cuanto antes a la aldea y a su entrenamiento básico.

O al menos eso fue lo que intentaron antes de encontrarse con un intruso en su recámara. – "¡Oye, quiero que me renuncies a esa chica!" - espetó demandante el pequeño mocoso. Naruto observó confundido su petición, mientras que Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja en señal de interés.

Al ver que no existía respuesta alguna por parte de los recién llegados el chico decidió volver a repetirse. – "Te exijo que renuncies a esa chica." – de nuevo, Naruto parecía confundido mientras Sasuke simplemente decidió ignorar las cosas así como están. Incluso podía jurar que escuchaba los engranajes de la cabeza de Naruto trabajar extra para procesar lo que ocurría, quizás el chico necesitaba un empujón después de todo.

El sonido de su palma al impactar contra su cráneo fue dulce, mas porque dicho sonido rebotó en las paredes del cuarto creando un ligero eco que no era mas que música para el joven Uchiha.

- "¡TEME! ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?" – Gritó enojado el rubio mientras aliviaba el lugar afectado con su mano. Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que tendría que explicarle la situación a su camarada. – "¿Por qué alguien te esta retando por tu puesto DOBE, y no has hecho nada para corregirlo?" – agregó algo fastidiado de tener que repetir esto continuas veces con el mismo escenario.

Naruto, por su parte, refunfuñó en voz baja sus quejas. Antes de agregar sus dos centavos a la conversación. – "¡Teme! Claro que de que o mejor dicho de quien esta hablando… solo hay una chica entre nosotros, y dudo mucho que este discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de que renuncie a su madre… lo que no comprendo es porque este renacuajo me esta exigiendo que renuncia a Hinata-chan como si fuese un mero objeto, que te quitas y te pones a placer." –

Sasuke por su parte decidió quedarse callado, si Naruto no podía entender que el chico estaba atraído hacia Hinata, lo mejor era que las cosas progresasen de manera natural. ¿Quien sabe? Quizás descubra más de si mismo gracias al encuentro con este chiquillo.

Por alguna razón, el que le ignorasen de esta manera solo sirvió para enfurecer al pequeño diablillo. – "OYE, ¿¡CON QUIEN CREES QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!? SOY EL HIJO DEL LIDER DE ESTA ALDEA Y DUEÑO DE ESTA CASA POR LO QUE EXIGO ME RESPETES COMO SE DEBE, TU…SO… SIRVIENTE. – exclamó enojado Inari mientras intentaba imponer su presencia lo mejor que podía.

Naruto simplemente lo observó atento, antes de estallar en risas ante las exigencias del recién llegado. – "Sabes Sasuke, creo que este chico compite contra Konohamaru cuando quiere llamar tu atención." – tal estatuto solo sirvió para enfurecer al niño que finalmente fastidiado de ser ignorado emprendió en embestida en contra del rubio, solo para que su quijada conociera íntimamente el tatami de la habitación al ser subyugado desde su espalda para su horror por el mismo chico que tenía ante él.

- "Kage Bushin… ¡es un éxito!" – Comentó con serenidad intentando parecer más serio de lo que realmente era. – "¿Qué, ahora te crees Shikamaru?" – agregó secamente el moreno mientras miraba con desdén la forma en que el niño les miraba anonadado por sus acciones.

- ¡¿Siempre tienes que arruinar toda mi diversión?" – espetó Naruto enojado mientras dispersaba a su clon, otorgándole algo de espacio al ahora confundido jovencito. Sasuke solo sonrió para si mismo antes de dirigirse a su futón. – "Sí, y pienso hacer una profesión de ello." -

Inari nunca comprendió porque estos dos "amigos" se habían entablado en una batalla de supresión el uno con el otro, usando como única arma los almohadones del cuarto. – "¡Ustedes no son humanos!" – gritó enojado al recuperar su valor. Nadie que conocía podía crear seres humanos de la nada… mucho menos desaparecerlos.

Ambos pre-adolescentes se miraron al uno al otro analizaron la situación y pensando muy bien su respuesta decidieron comentar. – "No… nosotros somos Ninjas." –

El chico no supo como contrariar a esa retaliación. Por lo cual, sin más palabras con las cuales imponer su criterio, simplemente dejó el campo de batalla que ahora era la habitación y salió a pensar en lo que había tanto visto, como oído y sentido.

Quizás las chicas Shinobi eran mucho mas humanas de lo que sus contrapartes masculinas lo eran.

Al escuchar el vitoreo y los aplausos de su madre decidió comprobar que era lo que acontecía por lo que abrió la puerta con tal de verificar los adentros. Solo para ver con incredulidad como la chica Shinobi caminaba por el techo como si fuese una tarea ordinaria y simple… Su madre siempre entusiasta por los trucos y la magia, celebraba a pierna suelta la exhibición de la joven.

Inari, quien ahora yacía de espaldas en el suelo del pasillo, había perdido la conciencia a los trece segundos de haber observado tal escena.

Los almohadones del cuarto de huéspedes no sobrevivieron esa noche.

…

A la mañana siguiente los chicos no solo se habían despertado completamente recuperados, sino con más energías que nunca, lo cual para Kakashi significaban buenas noticias.

Inari por alguna razón parecía aprehensivo de acercarse mucho a los niños, y a él, ahora que lo analiza con detenimiento. Lo cual para ser sinceros le parecía extraño, debido a que ayer podría jurar el chico había demostrado los primeros síntomas de atracción hacia la pequeña Hinata. ¿Quien sabe?, quizás el chico tendía a cambiar de gustos a diestra y siniestra.

Pero lo más importante, hoy se daría a relucir el plan que había orquestado, por lo cual había enviado a su equipo a entrenar en el bosque aledaño al mar, con tal de que comprueben si realmente pueden dominar la caminata sobre el agua salada.

Fue un bono extra el que el hijo del líder necesitase de aprender de la misma lección, por lo que aun cuando el chico se negó a todo pulmón, su padre le envió a "proteger y guiar" a los tres jóvenes extranjeros.

Sabía que era cruel, pero tenían que aprender la dura realidad del mundo Shinobi, y si para ello tenían que sufrir… bienvenida sea la experiencia.

…

Sasuke estaba completamente exasperado, no solo ahora tenía que soportar este monótono entrenamiento, sino que ahora para colmo de males, de la nada tenía que hacer niñera no solo de Naruto, sino de un mocoso desconocido.

Hinata por su parte parecía extasiada de ver que Naruto se comportase fuera de sus bases, evitando caer en la monotonía de "Hinata-hime y Naruto". No entendía porque detestaba tanto el no agregar "Kun" al final de su nombre, pero al final de cuentas, ¿quien demonios comprende a las mujeres?… exceptuando a los miembros del mismo sexo, nadie mas en el mundo podía descifrarles.

Naruto, como el mocoso que es, no hacía más que discutir con el hijo del líder como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Por un total de quince minutos, el chico no hacía más que refunfuñar, criticar y desprestigiar al rubio, que estúpidamente, caía sin cesar en sus provocaciones. De nuevo Hinata intentaba interponerse entre los dos, haciendo el papel de la pacifista sin saber que ella era el tema por el cual los dos chicos parecían estar midiendo sus limitaciones.

Por su parte, Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto fuese tan idiota como para comprender que Hinata nunca vería al chico como un prospecto, y peor aun, que este celando a la chica sin SABER lo que esta haciendo.

Intentó expresar su enojo por medio de sus puños, con tal de parar de golpe a los dos "infantes" el único problema fue una mano que surgió desde debajo del agua con tal de agarrarle por el tobillo y sumergirle en las heladas aguas del mar.

…

Naruto sinceramente estaba enojado, por alguna razón este chiquillo seguía insistiendo en donde no debía, y para colmo, no podía ni tan siquiera caminar sin que él le criticara o se burlara por el como lo hacía.

Era desesperante, mas aun porque a sabiendas de que era mucho menor que él, no podía evitar enojarse, o mucho menos quedarse callado cuando le están insultando. Por lo cual con cada ataque, el contrarrestaba, llevándolos a un continuo discutir que, para ser franco, ya estaba cansándole.

Pero eso en estos precisos momentos no fue lo que le puso en alerta máxima, mas bien el hecho de que sobre ellos ahora estaba un inmenso instinto asesino que intentaba oprimirlos a como diese lugar. Mientras Sasuke era arrastrado al fondo del mar por el enemigo, Hinata intentaba moverse pero aparentemente ella estaba tan afectada como yo en estos momentos.

Lo más preocupante era la mirada y el estado del pequeño Inari, quien obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de presencia o intrusión en su mente.

Solo eso bastó para que reaccionase de manera apropiada, creando un clon con tal de alejar al chico del lugar lo más rápido posible. Su cuerpo original de hecho no estaba liberado del todo pero era mejor que estar completamente paralizado.

- "Bueno, parece que después de todo si existe algo de talento entre ustedes." – burló una voz áspera de entre el follaje de los árboles. No supo porque, pero su tonalidad enfriaba su sangre, como si mi cuerpo intentase advertirle del peligro en el que estaban.

- "¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?" – dijo entre mis dientes… aun no podía quitarse el estupor que carcomía su cuerpo, y la preocupación que le estaba embargando por Sasuke simplemente no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. No cuando lo único que emergía a la superficie era una gran cantidad de burbujas que señalaban una estruja debajo del agua. La voz simplemente parecía regocijarse por su incomodidad.

Su carcajada si es posible tenía un peor efecto sobre ellos que el instinto asesino que irradiaba. Le incomodaba aun más el hecho de que Hinata parecía estar rememorando memorias pasadas. Al menos podía especular por la manera en que sus ojos intentaban girar por completo hacia sus adentros. Esto tenía que terminar de inmediato. – "¡YA BASTA!" – gritó Naruto, ofuscado por la presión que liberaba de su cuerpo.

Quizás su instinto asesino no estaba del todo desarrollado. De hecho, no sabía como podía liberarle con tan poca experiencia, lo único que reconocía es que deseaba que este ser no dejaba de causarle daño a Hinata, le deseaba muerto por la manera en como ella parecía sufrir por lo que estaba viendo.

Su reacción pudo, al menos, sacarla de su fúnebre ensueño, logrando que respirase de nuevo con algo de rapidez, mientras caía en el suelo, víctima de sus peores sueños y pesadillas. Estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarle, pero la aparición del enemigo le paralizó por completo. Más cuando pudo ver que en tan solo unos miserables segundos, este hombre había terminado una enorme cantidad de sellos.

Su sangre se congeló cuando lo escuchó gritar a todo pulmón. – "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu." – **logrando alzar una enorme cantidad de agua en forma de dragón en su dirección, impactándolos de lleno y sin piedad alguna.

Lo único que Naruto sabía era que, justo antes de que cayese, corrió para cubrir el cuerpo de Hinata con el mío propio. Quizás fue la mejor elección, después de todo aun protegiéndole el impacto contra el árbol la había noqueado por completo, mientras que su brazo izquierdo simplemente colgaba de su cuerpo al haberse roto en varias partes.

Respiró agitado, para descubrir que el hombre no se había marchado, que de hecho estaba allí parado entre las ramas, mirándonos a través de su horrenda máscara de Oni. Por primera vez pude o tuve el tiempo para analizar su vestimenta.

No portaba camisa alguna, sus únicas ropas eran un pantalón de camuflaje y muñequeras tan largas que llegaban al codo. Pero lo más impresionante era el Zambato que portaba en su espalda como si ni siquiera estuviese allí. Depositó a Hinata en el suelo, por temor alguno a que estuviese realmente más lastimada de lo que parecía, solo para darse cuenta de que en su cuello emergía un Senbon. Alguien le había atacado mucho antes de que impactase en el árbol.

Horrorizado, sacó tal objeto de ella con todo el cuidado que su mano pudo realizar, solo para entrar en pánico al no sentir pulso alguno. No podía creerlo, en tan solo cuestión de segundos no solo me había atacado, sino que en medio del ataque pudo asestar entre toda el agua con la suficiente presión como para golpear a Hinata de manera fatal.

Naruto solo vio rojo ante la idea que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Este sujeto había aparecido de la nada solo para atacarlos sin justificación alguna, y en pocos instantes los había destrozados. PEOR AUN, HABÍA ASESINADO A HINATA.

Comenzó a correr hacia _él_ mientras liberaba todos sus pesos con tal de acabar lo mas rápido posible, ignorando a la voz en su conciencia que imploraba no accediese a este tipo de poder obnubilado por la ira. Naruto no le prestó atención, simplemente accedió a esta energía que parecía llenarle de fuerza, poder y velocidad.

En segundos, había atravesado toda la distancia que los separaba con tal de destrozar a este sujeto con sus propias manos. No le importó el porque ahora podía usar su mano izquierda cuando hace momentos atrás estaba colgando a un lado de su cuerpo al estar rota, simplemente quería a este sujeto eliminado de las faz de la tierra.

Sonrió ante la aparente estupefacción del _Oni_. Quizás su poder tan grande que incluso este sujeto no podía moverse, ni defenderse de lo que sería su final.

Cuando lo alcanzó, lo único que Naruto pudo percibir fue el olor, la sensación y el sabor de la sangre… su propia sangre. Al parecer, su velocidad no fue la suficiente para atacarle y en su prepotencia, jamás se dio cuenta de que este tipo le había apuñaleado varias veces por todo el cuerpo con un pequeño Tanto que portaba en su mano.

Naruto sonrió apáticamente, ignorando los gritos de alguien a sus espaldas. Todo apuntaba que había sido un oponente tan patético para este hombre, que no merecía tan siquiera el esfuerzo de utilizar el Zambato.

Luego de eso lo último que recordaba era el dolor que le embargó antes de que la oscuridad le consumiera.

Quizás había muerto.

…

**E**l susto inicial fue lo que hizo que mi atacante tomara la iniciativa en la pelea. De hecho, el estar luchando debajo del agua era ya una desventaja para mí al no poder abrir los ojos sin que el agua entrase en ellos e les irritase por completo debido a la alta salinidad.

No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente, mucho menos al agua salada, donde al parecer peso mucho menos que en el agua normal o dulce.

Intenté subir a la superficie, pero la lucha constante en contra de esas manos me evitaba tan siquiera el desempeñarme apropiadamente. Al no encontrarle con rapidez, no podía atacarle, y al no poder otorgar un golpe firme no podía liberarme de quien fuese mi enemigo.

Creí que moriría cuando mis pulmones comenzaron a comprimirse en mi pecho. La presión, en conjunto con la falta de oxígeno en mi sistema, estaban logrando que mi anatomía intentara inhalar aire a como fuese lugar, pero el entrenamiento nos enseñaba a ignorar esta necesidad. No cuando estábamos bajo la superficie, ya que en tal acción solo tragaríamos enormes cantidades de agua y simplemente perderíamos el conocimiento por la falta de oxigeno.

Fue cuando sentí que sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo, como liberándome con tal de que pudiese nadar a la superficie. Nadé con las pocas fuerzas que me restaban, solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que por alguna razón estaba desplazándome mucho mas rápido de lo que debía, ignorando que en realidad estaba siendo arrastrado por una fuerza descomunal.

Solo pude presumir que estaba en una especie de ola, al rodar sin control en sus corrientes antes de impactar contra el suelo. Agradecí que tal golpe se viese absorbido por el agua primero antes que mi cuerpo, solo para impactar de lleno en el suelo y recibir todo el peso del agua encima de mí.

No estaba de suerte, eso debía admitirlo. Mis costillas estaban heridas, me había salvado por muy poco de tener fracturas múltiples. Gruñí entre mis dientes mientras abría mi boca con desesperación para aspirar desesperadamente algo de aire. Por primera vez desde que este combate inició, pude recibir lo que deseaba. De hecho, pareciera que todo había acabado para cuando escuché un grito encolerizado a mis espaldas.

Mi corazón se paralizó al ver a Hinata tendida en el suelo sin señales de estar respirando, me asustaba el detalle con el cual podía percibir el ambiente. Sin saberlo, había activado mi Sharingan nuevamente. Volqué mi atención en dirección del grito, solo para ver como Naruto atacaba de frente a un enemigo que obviamente no era el mismo que me había atacado.

Este portaba una mascara de Oni, mientras que mi atacante portaba una máscara ANBU de color blanco.

Me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que tuve, aun mirando la acción al frente de mí. Observé, con estos mismos ojos, como este sujeto había desaparecido de mi vista para apuñalear repetidamente al rubio, mientras los miraba, en cuestión de meros segundos.

Mas impresionante aun es que no pude captar para nada sus movimientos, solo sentirlos de alguna manera. Grité encolerizado ante lo que sería la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Intenté que me respondiese, pero solo cayó en el suelo sin moverse un centímetro, o tan siquiera quejarse del brutal impacto que había recibido.

- "¡Es increíble como el ego puede hacer que te creas invencible, que te creas todo un Dragón cuando no eres mas que una hormiga!" - No reconocía la voz que había comentado esas palabras. De hecho, para mi horror, al voltearme y encontrarme con su origen no pude mas que tragar saliva en un intento de contener mi creciente miedo. Allí, frente a mi, estaba acompañado del hombre de la máscara de Oni el sujeto de la máscara blanca que me había hundido a las profundidades, completamente empapado y con varios Senbon en mano. Intenté pararme solo para descubrir que mis piernas no respondían, una mirada rápida confirmó que efectivamente había sido herido con dichas agujas sin que siquiera me diese cuenta de ello.

Luego, un dolor en mi cuello consumió mi cuerpo, dejándolo adormecerse lentamente. Para mi frustración, cerré mis ojos resignado al reconocer que estaba muriendo con lentitud, debido a, posiblemente a los múltiples Senbon que perforaban mi cuello. Quizás una de mis arterias principales había sido perforada y me estaba desangrando lentamente.

Solo esperaba que a donde quiera que fuese, mis amigos me estuviesen esperando al otro lado con una sonrisa.

…

**K**akashi suspiró con resignación, principalmente ante las dos siluetas que yacían ante él informándole que todo había terminado. Se sentía incomodo ante ellos, posiblemente por las memorias que tenía en específico de estos dos seres.

- "¡Los chiquillos están inconcientes… en cinco minutos recuperaran el conocimiento! El más herido es el rubio, quien posee doce laceraciones menores por todo su cuerpo. Curiosamente, cuando le dimos atención médica, muchas de ellas habían desaparecido y las restantes se desvanecieron ante nuestros ojos. Uno de mis clones interceptó el Kage Bushin del mocoso y procedió a noquear al heredero de la aldea… Con suerte aprendieron su lección de humildad gracias a esto." – Comentó el hombre de la mascara Oni.

Kakashi solo afirmó, sabiendo que este castigo era justo y necesario para moldarlos en el camino correcto. – "¡El orgullo no es mas que una venda que nosotros mismos colocamos en su lugar al creernos únicos, poderosos o indestructibles! Necesitaba que descubrieran que a pesar de su progreso… aun son Genin en comparación a un verdadero Shinobi." –

Por alguna razón, tal estatuto solo causo gracia en el hombre de la máscara de Oni. – "Por mi solo llegaran a ser verdaderos Ninjas cuando sus nombres este en mi libro Bingo." – comentó fríamente mientras esperaba órdenes del hombre ante él. – "¡Yami! Tú has estado mucho más tiempo en Chikara no Kaji que yo, por lo que te pregunto… que sabes de Otohagakure no Sato." – preguntó sereno el jounin de la hoja.

_Yami_ simplemente alzó sus hombros en derrota ante tal interpelación. Que fuese miembro de la misma organización no significaba que la información se le entregase, o mejor aun, que la misma corriese por sus filas con libertad, arriesgándose que cualquier infiltrado, de existir alguno, supiese cuanto sabían realmente.

Hatake sabía que no debía presionar más el asunto, después de todo podía comprender el nivel de secretismo que rondaba en este tipo de organizaciones. Por lo que concentrándose más en sus alumnos volvió a preguntar.

- "¿Estas seguro que Koori dejará a los chicos como si el ataque jamás hubiese ocurrido?" – No supo el porque Yami había tomado como ofensivo su comentario… Por lo que decidió corregir sus acciones con tal de no entablar una lucha innecesaria. – "¡No lo he dicho con intención de desprestigio alguno, solo me he dejado por mi preocupación, por lo cual si te he ofendido tanto a ti como a tu compañero, lamento mi crudeza!" – Sus palabras al menos parecían tener algo de efecto en el irascible sujeto.

PARECÍA que lograban el calmarle, mas para su desgracia un incómodo silencio pendió sobre ellos por algunos minutos antes de que una nueva presencia hiciese acto de aparición en la sala.

El pelo plateado no supo si estar agradecido ante la presencia del recién llegado o simplemente mas preocupado por la obvia desventaja con la que contaba en caso de que quisiesen traicionarles.

- "Koori, espero que mis alumnos no hallan sido problema alguno para tus habilidades." – Comentó Kakashi ignorando el sentimiento de hostilidad que proyectaba Yami hacía él… lo mas incómodo del caso es que el irascible hombre parecía mas bien celoso del trato tan casual que estaba usando con su compañero de equipo. Pudo sentir que en la habitación la temperatura bajo un par de grados debido a la sonrisa del chico.

O quizás era obra de su límite de sangre.

Más ante la dulzura de su tonalidad, toda agresividad parecía desaparecer del ambiente. Incluso con mas rapidez ante la calidez que expedía de su aura. – "En lo absoluto Kakashi-san, es mi completo placer el ejercer mis habilidades para algo más que lastimar a las personas." - Su sonrisa, de ser posible, iluminó aun mas la habitación al terminar sus palabras, realmente estaba extasiado de implementar su poder para ayudar a otros.

Asintiendo para si mismo decidió poner fin a la reunión a pesar de lo "placentera" que podría ser la conversación. Expandiendo sus sentidos para corroborar que no existía espía alguno, comprobó su privacidad, y satisfecho de no encontrar falla alguna, decidió entregarles a los miembros de este escuadrón sus siguientes órdenes. Esta vez por parte de su Taicho.

- "Yami, Koori, debo pedirles, por órdenes de mi Taicho, que utilicen sus verdaderas identidades para atraer algunos ninjas cazadores a la localidad en la cual ahora residen. Necesitamos conseguir mas información concerniente a la situación política y social de Mizu no Kuni. Con tal de honrar nuestro tratado con vuestra gente, recibirán apoyo de varios escuadrones que les seguirán desde las sombras con tal de mantenerlos seguros si ocurre alguna contrariedad… por lo que les pido confíen en nosotros nuevamente… Zabuza, Haku." – Finalizando su diatriba, el procedió a sacar un rollo de su bolsillo que ofrecía todas las especificaciones y datos de la misión.

Los dos miembros de Chikara no Kaji, simplemente asintieron sin chistar, y apenas recibido el rollo, y ubicadas sus máscaras en su lugar, ambos sujetos desaparecieron en un rápido empleo del Shunshin, dejando a un pensativo maestro que esperaba impaciente sus alumnos despertasen para seguir informándoles e inculcándoles como era debido.

Pero mientras tanto, la privacidad y tranquilidad era la adecuada para ojear sin prejuicio alguno su copia de Icha Icha Paradise.

**...**

**Tierra del Fuego. Región rural al Este de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**K**urenai estaba exhausta, tanto mental como físicamente. No solo acababan de experimentar una situación totalmente estresante en muchos niveles, sino que por primera vez en su corta carrera como Jounin, pudo comprobar que tan inefectiva podía ser una vez sus que técnicas eran contrarestadas y superadas por un largo número de oponentes. Esto le dejó pensativa en respecto en sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a un ataque de múltiples enemigos.

Por más que sacaba cuentas y pensaba maneras de ser efectiva, el resultado al final era el mismo. Si sus enemigos le atacasen en números superiores a un trío, estaba destinada a perecer a sus manos.

Agitó su rostro intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía estar deprimida en estos precisos momentos en los que su equipo necesitaba de ella con urgencia. Su moral, su estima y si es posible, su orgullo, habían sido aplastados por completo ante esta experiencia.

Sakura temblaba ligeramente, aun cuando la chica intentaba ocultarlo lo mejor que podía. Kiba estaba silente; un cambio casi drástico conociendo su naturaleza. Y Shino, si el ligero zumbido que de vez en cuando podía captar de el era indicación alguna, estaba completamente indignado por la manera en la que fue sometido sin que se diese cuenta, o tan siquiera diese algo de pelea.

La moral del equipo dependía de su estado de ánimo, y el estar pensando en sus debilidades no ayudaría en lo absoluto a mejorar esta situación. Tenía que pensar en el lado bueno de las cosas, tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo habían salido con vida, y para bien o para mal, el Shinobi del cual debían encargarse había sido abducido por este extraño escuadrón de ANBU, o Ninjas cazadores.

Estuvo incluso a punto de comentarles lo bien que habían hecho a pesar de cómo había terminado, para cuando una enorme presencia hizo acto de aparición ante ella, enviándole tanto a la joven Jounin como a sus aprendices al suelo sobre sus rodillas con un extraño poder jamás antes experimentado.

Kurenai no sabía que demonios estaba ocurriendo, lo único que podía ver con claridad era a una hermosa mujer de baja estatura, largo cabello rosado, rostro oculto tras una enorme bufanda blanca que le envolvía desde la nariz hasta el cuello. Pasos firmes pero gráciles, mirada penetrante y sumamente intimidante. Vestía un traje de aparente procedencia China, siendo la parte superior de color rojo mientras que su pantalón y parte inferior era de un blanco impecable.

La Maestras de las Ilusiones intentó hablar, pero le fue imposible. Por alguna razón su garganta no funcionaba como debía, ni su cuerpo le obedecía aun cuando ella le imploraba se movilizase con tal de salvar a los chicos de este posible enemigo. Peor aun, no quería pensar que estarán pasando los chicos ahora que estaban siendo sometidos nuevamente a una subyugación tan vergonzosa.

Kurenai se auto denigró al ver que no pudo reaccionar justo antes de que la mujer alzara su mano en su dirección, tomando su Hitai-ate como si fuese una prenda preciosa, o quisiera examinarlo mas a fondo.

Su corazón se detuvo por completo cuando de sus bolsillos la mujer extraía otro Hitai-ate completamente empañado en sangre. Tenía que moverse cuanto antes, no quería que sus chicos o ella terminasen de esta manera ante un enemigo de la aldea, ni que ellos terminasen sus vidas cuando apenas estaban iniciando su camino.

La mujer confirmó que en efecto ambas insignias coordinaban y sonriendo complacida ante la incomodidad de sus presas, decidió hablar por primera vez. – "¡Tengo un paquete especial que entregarles!" – comentó con confianza mientras hacía un amago con su mano, dejando que otro sujeto, que para la consternación y horror de los presentes, portaba en sus brazos a un muy malherido Shinobi que todos conocían a la perfección.

Depositándolo en el suelo, los dos desconocidos decidieron partir sin dar mas pistas de su procedencia. Claro antes de que la mujer decidiera detenerse ante el cuerpo del chico, para observarle con mas detenimiento, sonriendo por algún motivo y retirando de su bolsillo un sorprendente pero sencillo colgante con forma de dragón. Lo depositó en su pecho con meticulosidad antes de mirar en dirección a los ahora algo enojados y aun subyugados prisioneros. – "Este jovencito nos debe una enorme deuda al haberle salvado de la muerte, algún día le exigiré regrese a mi lado para retribuirme como es debido. Pero por ahora que esta fuera de peligro y en plena recuperación, necesita de sus congéneres con tal de regresar a una condición óptima. Eso y que lo estaré esperando con impaciencia. A su maestro pueden decirle que se encuentre conmigo en el peñasco del dragón si tiene el valor para regresar." –

Y así como si nunca hubiese estado allí, la mujer y su compañero se desvanecieron en el aire sin dejar prueba alguna de que habían utilizado alguna técnica de desplazamiento conocida por la joven Jounin.

Mas eso no le importó en lo absoluto, al ver como sus alumnos corrían de inmediato en auxilio del malherido y comatoso Rock Lee.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Me he dado cuenta de un detalle en particular, muchos parecen se saltan las notas de Autor, por lo cual no leen detalles algo tontos pero necesarios para la historia que dejo en ellos. Por lo que al final terminan preguntándome cosas en sus reviews, que ya he respondido o dado algo de información en mis Notas. **_

_**No saben cuan cerca estuve de simplemente colgar la toalla y renunciar a escribir Fanfictions, principalmente ahora que tengo trabajo y me es difícil el conseguir tiempo para escribir a gusto entre mis labores. **_

_**Pero en fin, en un momento de inspiración decidí escribir nuevamente, pero me quede atascado con mis otras historias. Por lo que frustrado comencé a escribir este capitulo… al menos para compensar la larga espera les entrego el segundo mas largo de toda la historia. **_

_**AHORA IMPORTANTE: EN ESTE CAPITULO CIERRAN LAS VOTACIONES… POR LO QUE VOTEN ¡EN LA ENCUESTA DE MI PERFIL! PARA QUE SU OPINION SEA ESCUCHADA. NO QUIERO LUEGO QUEJAS DE SI TOME O NO EN CONSIDERACION SUS VOTOS DEJADOS EN SU REVIEW. SOLO VALDRAN LOS DE LA ENCUESTA MISMA UBICADA EN MI PERFIL O PROFILE COMO SE LES ANTOJE LLAMARLE.**_

_**Ahora comentarios acerca de el capitulo, muchos dirán QUE DEMONIOS, tanto poder y entrenamiento que les di para que perdieran en cuestión de SEGUNDOS. Pues dejenme responderles con sinceridad. Me parece en lo absoluto idiota el como solo porque reciben un poco mas de entrenamiento. Casi todo el mundo espera que sean capaces incluso de luchar con todo en contra de Orochimaru y salir NO SOLO SALIR CON VIDA, sino ganar en el proceso. **_

**_Acepto que existen muchas historias donde me agrada el avanze exagerado de Naruto, pero muchas veces me aburre ver el. "OH POR EL PODER DEL KYUUBI"... "YA TENGO EL PODERR" y comienza a patearle el trasero a mansalva a todo antagonista en la serie con una relativa facilidad que en muchos casos llega a aburrirme enormemente. _**

**_POdran haber mejorado mucho, pero siguen siendo niños sin experiencia alguna en el campo de batalla, la cual mis amigos es bastante importante en la lucha. Por lo que siendo fiel a mis instintos, DEMOLI a algunos de los equipos en este capitulo al enfrentarse de frente con oponentes a los cuales aun no estaban preparados para enfrentar. Lamento si no les agrada mi version del Pais de las olas... pero como dije es mi historia y hare con ella lo que se me antoje... en fin. _**

**_Aunque al principio los tomo como una buena señal que me "amenacen" en PM con estupidas tretas para que actualize... ahora son mas bien algo molesto que me da en ganas de abandonar la historia solo para ver que hacen. Señores... tengo trabajo, responsabilidades y otras cosas que no puedo simplemente abandonar para comenzar a escribir Fanfictions como lo hacia antes. El dinero que gano partiendome la madre me es mucho mas importante que la satisfaccion de escribir una historia moderadamente decente. _**

**_Ahora, sepan que he estado cerca, muy cerca de abandonar FF . net, el porque es simple, primero mi falta de tiempo ultimamente. Segundo, mi incompetencia para lograr que me otorgen una buena cantidad de reviews en comparacion a quienes entran a leer la historia. _**

**_Wohooo mas de 10.000 personas han entrado a leerme... y solo he conseguido que 120 (de los cuales agradesco el gesto) me den su opinion. Que Exitoso me siento... _**

**_Si no captaron el texto anterior reboza con sardonia... _**

**_Los capitulos beteados los estare publicando en estos dias, los cambios no son muchos, salvo errores de ortografia aparentemente. Muchos errores de ortografia... _**


	12. Lo que nos depara el futuro

En vista de que mi lector Beta a tardado mucho en confirmar el capitulo, he decidido publicarlo... Sorry.

**LEAN LA ENORME NOTA**** DE AUTOR AL FINAL…**

Naruto despertó lentamente de su sueño, lamentándolo casi de inmediato cuando sus huesos y un par de músculos se negaban a dejar de doler ante la menor seña de movimiento.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, en un intento de no recordar lo que había vivido, ni mucho menos deseaba admitir que lo que había sucedido era real. Pero pareciese que con solo pensar en ello bastaba para que las imágenes fluyeran por su mente, logrando estremecerle con lujo de detalle por cada segundo, cada movimiento y cada estupidez que cometió en esos precisos instantes.

Tonto y engreído, completamente segado por su orgullo jamás recordó las reglas básicas del mundo Shinobi, ni mucho menos las enseñanzas que había invertido su madre en el.

"_Cuando estas superado en poder, habilidad, y desconoces el numero de enemigos al que afrontaras, la retirada es la mejor táctica. No es valentía enfrentarse en una batalla donde careces de ventaja… es estúpido, y solo conseguirás morir en vano por un despliegue inútil de orgullo"_

Como pudo dejar que su orgullo obnubilara su juicio, como pudo ser tan estúpido como para olvidar todo lo que su madre le había enseñado en ese año de entrenamiento privado. Todas las bases, toda la educación invertida, absolutamente todo echado a la basura solo por creer que un poco mas de entrenamiento le calificaba para enfrentarse a cualquier oponente.

Lo peor de todo es que sus acciones le habían costado caro, y por ello pago con lo más valioso que portaba en esos momentos. La vida de sus amigos, de sus compañeros… de sus hermanos.

Intento contener las lágrimas, mucho mas la frustración que se acumulaba en su pecho oprimiendo sus adentros. No le importo cuanto dolía el esfuerzo por contenerse, pero deseaba ocultar su dolor del mundo entero. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de miedo y desdicha por las imágenes que fluían en contra de su voluntad por su cabeza.

Al menos estuvo de esa forma antes de que una mano se posara sobre su frente, acariciando su piel en un intento de consolarle, además de verificar su temperatura. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, casi con algo de miedo a ver quien estaba a su lado. La presencia era obviamente femenina, un ser que destilaba cariño en sus acciones y caricias, alguien que obviamente conocía las bondades de una madre. Naruto temía fuese la suya propia.

No supo si estar aliviado o decepcionado cuando su borrosa visión se aclaro lo suficiente como para distinguir a la criatura ante el. El cabello largo y negro como el petróleo, sus ojos candidos y bonachones irradiaban cariño a borbotones, reconfortándolo a pesar de no ser parte de su familia.

Si mal no recordaba, el nombre de esta mujer era Tsunami, esposa del jefe de la aldea a la que habían sido arrastrados por un despliegue de arrogancia y sobreestimación por parte suya.

Intento hablar, pero un breve quejido a su lado izquierdo llamo su atención de inmediato, logrando recibir la mejor visión que jamás haya tenido en mucho tiempo.

Hinata reposaba cómoda en un pequeño futon, respirando con suavidad, casi como si estuviese simplemente dormida y todo lo vivido no fue más que una horrible pesadilla. Pudo vislumbrar que más allá de ella se podía distinguir la silueta de Sasuke, que al igual que su compañera, reposaba a sus anchas en un futon, obviamente proveído por la mujer ante el.

Abrió la boca para pronunciar palabra alguna, pero nunca pudo forzar algo elocuente, solo murmullos guturales. Tsunami comprendiendo la dicha del joven, poso sus dedos sobre sus labios con tal de callarlo, quizás calmarlo aun mas de que lo que veía no era en lo absoluto un sueño.

No supo si sonreír por la simpleza del chico al caer dormido por la sobrecarga emocional, o preocuparse por el… simplemente de nuevo acaricio su frente en un intento por reconfortarlo. Intentando ignorar lo que su conciencia le dictaba… no hacia poco había enfrentado al "tutor" de estos niños sobre el peligro que corrían, solo para encontrarse con una cruda realidad.

Una realidad que se negaba a admitir, a aceptar, y si pudiese… a permitir.

_- __¿Cómo pueden dejar que niños luchen a muerte como si sus vidas no valiesen nada? – grito ofuscada al ver el estado en que los jovencitos habían ingresado a la casa, impactada principalmente por que por unos cinco minutos, ninguno de ellos presentaba síntoma alguno de estar con vida. _

_Mas aun porque el hombre que se suponía debía ser su encargado, leía como si nada del otro mundo había ocurrido, lo cual era lo que irritaba aun más a la joven madre. _

_Dicho sujeto apenas reconoció a la mujer, con suma pereza guardo su lectura antes de pensar adecuadamente las palabras con las que terminaría esta inútil diatriba. _

_Dicha fémina no le entrego la oportunidad. - ¿Cómo pueden dormir por las noches, sabiendo que sus niños se encuentran allí afuera, corriendo peligros a mansalva y afrontando esta clase de vida? ¿Cómo pueden inculcarles este modo de vivir? – exclamo enojada al ver que el hombre de cabello blancuzco no le tomaba en serio, mas aun cuando su conducta le informaba que ni siquiera le enfrentaba como a un igual. _

_Kaiza__ su marido, intento intervenir cuanto antes con tal de hacerle entrar en razón. – ¡Cariño no…! – ella no le permitió el sermón, no cuando sus ideales estaban en juego. - ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTO NO ESTA MAL! Anoche pase gran parte de mi tiempo charlando con la niña que vez allí tendida, ¡MIRALA! Hasta hace quince minutos no tenia un pulso que develara estaba con vida… Técnicamente estaba muerta, es un milagro que haya regresado de la muerte después de semejante experiencia… Incluso YO comprendo 1o cerca que estuvo de la muerte, cada uno de ellos estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral al otro mundo…_

_.. No tiene quince años… todos sus sueños, todas sus fantasías que me develo con vergüenza ayer se habrían ido al demonio por la vida que enfrenta. ¿Y me dices que esto es normal? ¿EXPONDRIAS A INARI DE ESA FORMA SU TUVIERAS LA OPORTUNIDAD? – Técnicamente su hijo había ingresado en mejores condiciones que estos pequeños, estando tan solo inconciente mientras que los jóvenes Shinobi estaban según ella, muertos como sus estudios indicaban. _

_Si estaba preocupada por su hijo, de eso no había duda alguna, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la forma en que sus "aliados" trataban a su descendencia, ¿era en esto lo que se convertirían ellos a la larga? En personas sin corazón alguno que exponían a sus hijos al peligro como si fuesen herramientas. _

_El jounin prediciendo el flujo de sus pensamientos decidió responder. - __¡Aquel que persiste! Ese es uno de los muchos significados que posee la palabra Shinobi o Ninja. Existen otras formas de describirnos, pero la realidad es… que le agrade o no. Los Shinobi somos herramientas que la aldea usa a su disposición con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Así siempre ha sido desde que se puede recordar…_

…_Y por más que le disguste Tsunami-Sama, así es como criamos a los niños que escogen esta carrera como su forma de vida. No existe glamour, ni mucho menos recompensa de gran calaña en lo que hacemos, solo el merito de ser la espada que conllevara a una paz relativamente longeva, créalo o no, cada uno de ellos decidió por cuenta propia que lo mejor era aceptar su destino, y moldearlo lo mejor que puedan con tal de que sea mas agradable, para los que no conocen nuestras costumbres, somos monstruos, seres sobrenaturales o incluso enviados del Makai con la única intención de incentivar la lucha y destrucción a través del mundo. Pero una cosa es segura… Como padres, como tutores o profesores, solo podemos guiarlos en el camino que han escogido. No es un mundo perfecto, y creo debe tomar en cuenta que existen personas en este mundo que no dudarían el arrebatarles la vida de ser necesario. Nosotros solo los preparamos para responder de ser requerido. – _

_La mujer__ estaba completamente asustada, principalmente por la crudeza con la cual el hombre en cuestión había respondido. No hubo negativas, no redondeo con tal de esquivar el tema, simplemente le había dicho sus costumbres como si fuese lo más normal en el mundo. _

_- ¡No lo acepto… son solo niños! __– replico intentando hacerle ver la obviedad de su error. El jounin suspiro y sin sentimiento alguno decidió declararle la verdad. - ¡Niños que si lo quisieran, podrían exterminar a toda la aldea de ser necesario! – Incluso Kaiza reacciono a sus palabras, Kakashi decidió explicarse mejor antes de que interpretaran esto como una amenaza de su persona y aldea… aunque en parte fue dicha con esa intención. _

_- No malinterpreten nuestras costumbres, ni mucho menos mis palabras, nosotros a diferencia de los civiles, poseemos habilidades que sin control alguno, destruirían no solo a los chicos, sino a quienes les rodean de no ser apropiadamente instruidos… Hinata puede paralizar tus músculos sin el menor esfuerzo alguno, incluso destruir tus adentros si lo desease. Sasuke puede introducirte en una pesadilla constante u agredirte en lugares que jamás pensaste alguien podía entrar… Naruto puede atravesarte el pecho sin el menor esfuerzo alguno… SI, bajo el punto de vista civil podemos ser llamados "monstruos" Pero a diferencia de muchas aldeas, Konohagakure no Sato lucha por preservar la poca humanidad que nos separa del resto. - _

_Kaiza estaba algo remilgoso de seguir escuchando, mucho más porque el hombre en cuestión se dio a la tarea de relatar alguna que otra historia de las antiguas guerras que plagaron el mundo. Relatos increíbles que para ellos, eran imposibles de creer. No obstante, la tonalidad, y en algunos casos la forma de actuar del sujeto les revelaba que no mentía en ninguno de sus relatos. _

_Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que Kakashi, simplemente estaba exagerando sus reacciones con tal de que ellos pudiesen "interpretar" sus sentimientos según lo que el indicara. _

_La manipulación y la decepción, eran después de todo… las mejores armas para un Shinobi, y obviamente necesitaba instaurarles la realidad de sus vidas a estos nuevos aliados con tal de que este incidente no escalase a mayores debido al choque de culturas. No quería ser conocido como el hombre que hecho a la basura una alianza que podría ser provechosa en el futuro distante. _

Tsunami suspiro resignada, comprendía las palabras que se habían discutido en aquella oportunidad, mas no significaba que aceptase de alguna forma lo que se hacia con estos niños.

Para ella, los chicos de su edad debían preocuparse solamente de sus amigos y familiares, de discutir e introducirse en cuanto problema que la edad les indicase. No el luchar por sus vidas en cada oportunidad que tuviesen, ni mucho menos el que dispusiesen de vidas humanas, como si estas no valiesen nada.

La mujer no pudo estar más aterrada del futuro que les esperaba a las criaturas que yacían ante ella. Claro, si es que vivían lo suficiente como para alcanzar la adultez.

--

**Capitulo ****XI**

**Lo que nos depara el futuro.**

**T**enten estaba sentada en su cama, pensando por milésima vez lo que había ocurrido en esa misión en particular. Maldiciéndose y culpándose a si misma de la muerte de su compañero de equipo.

Su respiración era casi imperceptible, lenta y sosegada, su rostro estaba demacrado y sucio por la noche que había pasado llorando hasta dormir, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos también indicaban que fue muy poco lo que pudo conseguir antes de que las pesadillas azotaran su conciencia.

Todo por culpa de un rostro bonito, un gesto amable y un miserable ramo de rosas.

Todo eso en conjunción había puesto una venda sobre sus ojos, ante la esperanza de realmente interesarle al chico que estaba ante ella. Estaba cansada de esperar a que el joven de leotardo diese un paso adelante en su relación, que vociferase sus sentimientos, con tal de legalizar las cosas ante ella y el mundo.

Pero en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, su timidez o rectitud le impedían el dar ese paso que los llevaría a terrenos muy alejados de la simple amistad.

Lo peor del caso, es que muy en el fondo, parte de ella aun guardaba esperanzas de que Neji reaccionase a su cercanía con Lee y se interesase mas activamente en perseguirla. Simplemente tampoco deseaba admitir que estaba atraída por los dos, a pesar de demostrar una preferencia.

Fue por eso que cuando su equipo recibió una misión de nivel C, de escoltar al hijo de un reconocido acaudalado hasta el país de los osos, que se presento la situación de oro para toda jovencita en persecución de un chico aletargado. Alguien prometedor, radiante, guapo y claro, adinerado, había puesto sus ojos en ella, y abiertamente le prometía la luna y las estrellas con tal de que lo escogiese allí y ahora.

Tenten no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de un chico, ni mucho menos a que la considerasen una visión única y digna de apreciarse, a pesar de estar rodeada según ella de jovencitas mucho mas agradables a la vista.

No pudo evitar sentirse inducida por la oleada de halagos, piropos y regalos que el sujeto le ofrecía a cada momento. Sabiendo que los ojos de sus compañeros estaban fijos en ella. Y más importante aun, los de Rock Lee, que le observaba con una extraña mezcla de fascinación con renuencia.

Claro, y toneladas de celos que podrían en vergüenza el color de su ajustada malla.

Su maestro mientras tanto, parecía algo mas callado de la cuenta, como esperando a ver que sucedía con tal de actuar apropiadamente. Dejándole campo libre para experimentar cuales eran los límites de los chicos en cuestión y claro. Cuando Lee tomaría manos en el asunto… o Neji claro esta.

Fue alrededor de al segundo día de viaje, que para su alegría el joven copia de Maito Gai, se aproximo a ella con tal de hablar en privado.

Pensó que quizás ante el peligro de ser conquistada por la palabrería del chico, Lee tomaría más determinación en el asunto, y se declararía abiertamente. Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, el chico parecía resignado, e intentaba en vano parecer contento por la situación en la que ella se había inmiscuido.

Frustrada no tardo en afirmarse aun más en sus planes de adentrarlo más en sus instintos. Solo para que ambos discutieran sin fin, no tardaron en insultarse el uno al otro. Él, alegando que era demasiado extraño que un desconocido demostrase tanto interés, y ella, enojada ante la idea de que otro chico la considerase atractiva; Fuese considerado como algo sospechoso.

El intento alegar que no era eso lo que deseaba decir, que estaba "contento" con lo que sucedía, pero que le exigía se mantuviese alerta a cualquier contrariedad.

Ella simplemente tomo eso como un insulto, alegando que el estaba insinuando sin pena alguna que ella no era capaz de protegerse a si misma. Como siempre, la intervención de Neji freno de golpe toda diatriba, y ella ofuscada por lo mal que estaba tornándose la situación, decidió adentrarse aun mas con el sujeto, esperando que al menos las palabras, los coqueteos y las promesas sacasen de su cabeza las dudas y miedos que se desarrollaban en ella.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, y lo que mas le dolía es que Lee no tenia el coraje de verle a la cara después de la discusión, y en algunos casos incluso pudo encontrarle evadiéndole como si portase la peste. Intento acudir a Neji, pero el chico era tan intrínseco y técnico como siempre.

Preocupado más por la eficiencia de su equipo que por los sentimientos de los mismos. Ella lo conocía bien como para saber que en el fondo él les cuidaría pasare lo que pasare. Pero su conducta exterior muchas veces emanaba demasiada frialdad como para no tomarla en cuenta.

Al tercer día fue que sucedió el ataque, tanto Lee como Neji estaban a su lado, protegiendo al cliente como lo ordenaban sus instrucciones, Ella no dudaba en invertir sus frustraciones en estos sujetos, derrotando a una gran cantidad de ellos sin necesidad de derramar gota alguna de sudor. Los chicos por su parte, al ser mas allegados a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, fueron alejándose sin notarlo en medio de sus combates, logrando llamar la atención de la chica.

Los oponentes a los que se enfrentaban estaban lentamente presionándoles para que se separasen, su maestro estaba batallando férreamente con los que aparentaban ser los líderes de la banda. Y ella, como siempre siendo subestimada por su sexo, era afrontada por los que parecían ser "los esbirros de mas bajo calibre" en esta agrupación.

Gran error, ella se acerco lo más que pudo a su cliente, desenfundando sus rollos con tal de aplicar una de sus técnicas sobre los numerosos enemigos. O al menos lo intento antes de sentir el piquete en su cuello, casi de inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a fallar, de hecho sus manos se habían paralizado por lo que sea se le había introducido, y ella solo pudo ver como su cliente portaba en mano una pequeña jeringa, que claramente había empleado en ella.

Todo había sido una trampa, y ella sin saberlo se había convertido en una de las victimas de este sujeto, quizás engañaban a las aldeas con tal de que les otorgasen a un escuadrón "inexperto" con tal de conseguir no solo a buenos sujetos de prueba. Sino que también algunos chicos que podrían corromper y destruir hasta convertirlos en perfectos esclavos o muestras.

Ella conocía bien el futuro que le esperaba, abuso sexual, maltrato, esclavitud y probablemente explotación de todo tipo. Quizás a sus compañeros les torturarían hasta romper su voluntad y obtener no solo un alma quebrantada para la servidumbre, sino algunos secretos interesantes que podrían vender a otras aldeas.

Neji quizás seria vendido a un alto precio por lo que portaba en sus genes, obviamente seria utilizado para embarazar a algunas chicas con tal de robar su límite sanguíneo.

Pero por la forma en que atacaban a Rock Lee y a su maestro… todo daba a concluir que serian asesinados al no ser considerados "buen material" para lo que sea les tenían destinados.

Ella recuerda que en parte su orgullo es lo que mas lastimado estaba, además del gran temor que le recorría cuando "el dulce pretendiente" se convirtió en la pesadilla de toda mujer, cuando sin vergüenza ni tacto alguno, comenzó a arrebatarle sus ropas y a tocarle donde nadie mas lo había hecho.

Gracias al cielo sus pantalones aun estaban en su lugar, pero sabia que eso no duraría, escucho como la batalla aumento de nivel, y por sobretodo sintió cuando Lee abrió de golpe algunas de sus puertas con tal de enfrentarse a los sujetos que le estaban maltratando.

El paralizante al final afecto su conciencia adentrándola en el mundo de los sueños, solo para escuchar con tristeza como Lee gritaba y golpeaba con todo su poder con tal de salvarla.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es el despertar en el hospital, con muchas manos hurgando su cuerpo casi de la misma forma en que esos sujetos lo hicieron. En su miedo no pudo reconocer que eran médicos examinándole, de hecho luchaba con todas sus fuerzas con tal de salir de esta precaria situación y ayudar a sus amigos en problemas.

Quería borrar las imágenes que surcaban por su cabeza, donde su imaginación le decía que había perdido algo muy importante para ella. Que su mente se había encargado de rellenar el vacío que no pudo presenciar. Y eso es lo que mas le aterraba. Lucho y estrujo por liberarse, solo para que en medio de su batalla una mano se posara sobre su hombro, calmándole en el acto.

Neji estaba con vida, pero la mirada que portaba en sus ojos le indicaba que sus pesadillas no eran una fantasía, alguien no pudo regresar de esa batalla, alguien que no estaba aquí a su lado, gritando a todo pulmón lo contento que estaba por que había despertado.

Alguien a quien ella hacia no mucho, intentaba se uniese a ella de forma más intima que la de una simple amistad.

No pudo evitar arrojarse sobre Neji, no cuando necesitaba a alguien de quien aferrarse para soportar el dolor que le embargaba… Lee era su primera perdida, una perdida no solo en el rango de la amistad, sino su primera perdida amorosa.

No le importo lo frío que actuó el chico ante sus llantos, en esos momentos pudo comprender que a pesar de su aptitud, el joven Hyuuga estaba sufriendo tanto como ella, mas su educación le impedía demostrar abiertamente el dolor.

…

_- ¡TENTEN! – _grito alguien desde las afueras de su habitación, ella decidió ignorar esa voz intrusa, en estos momentos no estaba de humor como para recibir mas visitas o pésames por parte de sus pocos conocidos. Pero la voz no se detuvo, de hecho con cada exclamación estaba más cercana y era más conocida. Por un momento creyó identificarla como Neji, pero eso era en lo absoluto imposible. El joven Hyuuga no gritaba en lo absoluto, no cuando su reputación e ímpetu estaba en juego.

Ignoro los llamados, que ahora eran colectivos, y provenían desde las afueras de su casa, una voz que identificaba como Kiba Inuzuka se había unido a la cacofonía.

Intento ignorarlos, pero a tal desastre sonoro se incorporo los continuos golpeteos de su madre sobre la puerta, la urgencia con la que arremetía sus puños sobre la madera le indicaban que algo grave sucedía. O algo de suma importancia… Creyó escuchar el nombre "Lee" entre los gritos de Kiba y Neji.

Pero los bloqueo de inmediato, quizás por fin habían encontrado el cuerpo de Lee, roto y sin vida… ella no deseaba verlo de esa manera, no quería que sus últimos recuerdos del chico fuesen el de un cadáver tendido sobre una mesa quirúrgica, a pesar de que su imaginación ya estaba cumpliendo esa labor, elaborando complicadas escenas y situaciones de cómo pudo haber muerto el chico, si es posible ella podía asegurar que esas imágenes eran incluso tan detalladas que podía escuchar, ver y en algunos casos, sentir el dolor por el que el chico estuvo transcurriendo.

Poso la almohada sobre su cabeza, intentando bloquear los sonidos de sus amigos, ahora más fuertes que nunca, mientras que su madre al parecer había detenido su constante golpeteo. Como lo deseaba los gritos se detuvieron, las llamadas cesaron y sus amigos probablemente se habían marchado, respetando su decisión.

O al menos eso pensó antes de que una fuerte patada abriera de golpe su puerta, dejando entrar a unos presurosos Genin. Aun a costa de que la dueña de la habitación estaba ahora enojada por completo por la falta de respeto para su persona y privacidad.

Toda protesta, todo berrinche, todo insulto que había planeado hasta ahora se ahogaron en su garganta cuando Kiba espeto sin duda alguna que su equipo, había recuperado el cuerpo de Rock Lee, quien ahora estaba en el hospital de la aldea recibiendo tratamiento medico, mientras hablaban.

A Tenten no le importo su rostro demacrado, ni las fachas en que sus ropas se encontraban en estos momentos. Después de todo su pijama cumplía con la función de cubrirle como cualquier otra prenda en el mundo.

Ella solo pudo derramar un par de lágrimas de incredulidad, y sonreír de oreja a oreja, cuando Neji a pesar de todo, sonrió aliviado y afirmo con su rostro que el estatuto del Inuzuka era cierto.

Su madre jamás vio a su hija moverse tan rápido como lo hizo en ese momento.

--

**Equipo 10**

**A**suma intentaba en vano distraer a su equipo del reciente fallo que habían experimentado, de hecho no le preocupaba en lo absoluto el que los chicos hallan fallado, no, sino la forma en que lo habían hecho, y lo que tuvieron que vislumbrar según lo que Shikamaru había relatado.

Ino parecía la más afectada del grupo, quizás porque el animal al reconocerla como un ser afín con su sexo, imprimió en ella muchas más sensaciones y recuerdos, de lo que hizo con los chicos.

Los hombres no podían comprender del todo los instintos de una mujer, ni mucho menos experimentar al mismo nivel que una fémina lo que se siente con el instinto materno. Poseían un sentimiento similar, y casi igual de fuerte que el que ellas poseen, pero el enlace que las mujeres crean con sus hijos, cuando estos fueron parte de ellas por nueve meses es algo que quizás, los hombres jamás experimentaran.

Incluso antes de experimentar embarazo alguno, las chicas poseen un avanzado nivel de este sentimiento. Expresándolo no solo en sus amigos, sino en todo lo que hacen…

El muchas veces encontró placentero el como Kurenai le mimaba como a un niño pequeño en sus momentos de intimidad. O como cuando se encontraba frustrado, o acosado por pesadillas pasadas, ella decidía reconfortarle con lo mejor que podía ofrecer de su cariño. Al igual que una madre haría con su hijo, claro la única diferencia es que no era en lo absoluto su hijo, y que si se descuidaba un poco… tales contactos y cariños los llevaban por caminos que ninguna mujer cruzaría con su prole.

Pero quizás estaba profundizando demasiado en el tema, tal vez esto no le había afectado más por ser una mujer, sino por la extrema crueldad que presencio, los sentimientos y el dolor que pudo experimentar al ser mucho más sensible que los chicos.

Los cuales, según lo que podía notar, estaban mas silentes y reprimidos de lo usual, Chouji no portaba en sus manos botana alguna, de hecho portaba la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro ante su maestro y amigos, quizás avergonzado de la expresión que portaba al afrontar los recuerdos de la experiencia que acababan de vivir.

Shikamaru no había alzado su rostro en ningún momento con tal de robarle una mirada al cielo, ni mucho menos había comentado su "mantra" en ocasión alguna del viaje de regreso, simplemente miraba hacia el frente, intentando aparentar que podía superar lo que había experimentado.

Al parecer Asuma pudo comprender que de los tres jovencitos, Nara Shikamaru era quien mas estaba luchando por aceptar lo vivido, intentando forzarse a si mismo a aceptar lo presenciado. Mucho mas el hecho de que fueron miembros de su aldea los que efectuaron tal barbarie… aun comprendiendo que quizás, eso es lo que su carrera les indicaba era lo correcto en esos momentos.

Se les contrato para terminar con el problema, y de no haber llegado tarde, probablemente ellos habrían tenido que aniquilar a las bestias, mas estaba seguro de que no habrían realizado tal acto con los cachorros, ni mucho menos de una forma tan cruel.

Simplemente poseía un conflicto interno donde su corazón, discutía de frente con su razonamiento de lo que pudo o no haber ocurrido de haber estado ellos en posición de exterminar a los animales.

El joven Sarutobi sabía de antemano que quizás, lo mejor que podía hacer era enviar los chicos con sus padres con tal de que lidiasen a su propia manera con lo vivido, y llegasen a una conclusión de si realmente deseaban seguir en esta carrera.

Sabia que esa decisión era solo de ellos, y de nadie más… el solo podía esperar a escuchar lo decidido.

--

**K**urenai suspiraba aliviada de las noticias que había recibido, el chico que había rescatado se encontraba fuera de peligro y en estos momentos descansaba a sus anchas sobre una cama confortable en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Su misión, que hasta ahora no había reportado había sido un "éxito" a pesar del resultado de la batalla. Mas era obvio que su pequeño trío de Genin pensaba lo contrario según podía percibir.

Sakura portaba un rostro que obviamente denotaba preocupación por el extraño chico de las cejas, pero si mirabas a fondo podías desenmascarar su fachada para ver con claridad las dudas y la baja autoestima que portaba en esos momentos.

Kiba intentaba actuar "normal" bullicioso y extravagante, pero sus manos de vez en cuando se cerraban completamente hasta el punto de extraer pequeñas cantidades de sangre al perforarse la piel con sus filosas garras. Todos los que pudieron percibir esto decidieron no sacarlo a la luz, mucho menos cuando "Tenten" si recordaba bien ese era el nombre de la chica que había ingresado a la institución en pijamas, lloraba de alivio y enojo, al lado de la cama donde reposaba el joven de tupidas cejas.

Pudo ver que al igual que Sakura, la falta de confianza en si misma estaba presente… Quizás producto de algún error que pudo cometer en la batalla que casi les cuesta un compañero.

Shino por su parte, estaba apartado de la escena, mas intrínseco que nunca, ella comprendía que esta era una forma de reprenderse a si mismo, al apartarse por cuenta propia de sus propios compañeros y amigos, cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba resignada.

Los chicos necesitaban una sesión urgente, quizás un poco de tiempo libre en el que superar esto, antes de reingresar a sus rutinas de entrenamiento y preparación, si es que aceptaban el continuar en la carrera.

Sin que nadie lo supiese, ella decidió el planificar una cita en la que todas las chicas pudiesen convivir y conversar entre ellas mismas, antes de ser escoltadas por sus superiores al onsen mas cercano con tal de enseñarles lo que es una verdadera Kunoichi.

Para ello tendría que contar con la ayuda de dos viejas conocidas, Anko podía ser el ejemplo claro de aquellas que portan un estilo mas agresivo, gracias a la labor que cumplen, Yugao podría servirle de apoyo moral a las chicas para que sepan que sin importar su sexo, podrían ascender a cualquier posición si entrenaban lo suficiente.

Ella simplemente les enseñaría que a pesar de ser una novata en el Rango Jounin, no había nada que temer, además claro de ser el apoyo moral que desesperadamente necesitaban. Los chicos podrían tener un encuentro similar con Asuma y Kakashi.

Disculpándose ante sus alumnos y los demás jovencitos, ella decidió partir para poner su plan en marcha, claro, no sin antes informarle a su equipo que habría una reunión obligada dentro de unas dos horas.

Simplemente ella no podía evitar preocuparse por el bienestar de los jóvenes que estaban tanto a su mando como en el de sus camaradas.

--

Dos siluetas rondaban a sus anchas en los límites de un campamento Shinobi en las afueras de Tsuchi no Kuni, la figura masculina, de corto cabello blanco, rostro cubierto y una enorme cicatriz que surcaba su ojo derecho de manera vertical.

Sus ropas eran de un marrón oscuro, casi de la misma tonalidad que la de la tierra, camuflándose perfectamente en contra de las cortezas de los árboles en las que estaba apoyado.

En su espalda, un Kodachi reposaba tranquilo en su funda, esperando el momento en que su amo necesitase su ayuda con tal de acabar con sus enemigos sin muestra alguna de piedad. El hombre de una edad comprendida entre los diez-icéis y dieciocho años, tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras dejaba que el viento acariciase su rostro, esperando alguna señal que sus instintos le otorgasen.

Al otro lado del tronco, una mujer de edad similar, esperaba ofuscada el momento en que la orden de ataque se daría con tal de entrar en acción de una vez por todas. Apreciaba a su compañero, pero sinceramente encontraba demasiado frustrante su habilidad para percibir el estado mental de sus enemigos.

Por lo cual, ahora esperaban a que gran mayoría de los hombres que estaban debajo de ellos, estuviesen desprevenidos para que ambos envistiesen cuando menos lo esperasen. Cuando ella por su parte hubiese embestido de frente a gran velocidad, destazando con placer a cualquier bastardo que se acercase demasiado a sus ninjato.

- ¡Rikimaru! – comento frustrada al notar que un par de guardas les habían percibido y lentamente les estaban acorralando en un intento de sorprenderles.

El hombre de cabello blanco solo afirmo con su rostro, dándole la señal que tanto esperaba para entrar en acción.- No uses Chakra, no queremos que alguien mas se de cuenta de nuestra presencia. – afirmo calmado mientras observaba que la mujer de hecho se diluía en las sombras gracias a su entrenamiento como Kunoichi.

Los guardas lentamente se acercaron a el, inexpertos y confiados de que la mujer había huido al presentirlos, mientras que el compañero consumido por su orgullo o inexperiencia, no podía sentir sus presencias.

El primero ataco con el sigilo que le permitía su habilidad, ubicándose detrás del intruso y otorgando una embestida con su Ninjato expuesto con tal de perforarle el cuerpo de un solo golpe, solo para encontrarse con que el sujeto en cuestión, a una velocidad sorprendente había desenfundado su espada y rechazado su ataque en un solo movimiento. Sin ni siquiera reconocer su presencia como una treta a su vida.

Enojado estuvo a punto de arremeter nuevamente, cuando un sonido crudo resonó en el ambiente, llamando su atención por un instante, volteando ligeramente para ver que atrás suyo, se encontraba una sonriente Kunoichi, bañada completamente en sangre, en su mano derecha portaba un pequeño Ninjato que relucía en medio de la noche de un brillante rojo escarlata, en su mano izquierda portaba el cráneo degollado de aquel que le acompañaba en su labor, con una obvia mueca de dolor y sorpresa impresa en sus facciones.

El hombre no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante la visión que le embargaba, la mujer portaba un ajustado traje de dos piezas, ambas de color negro, un TOP sobre sus pechos y un pantalón que exponía su falta de ropa interior, al tener descubierta ambas partes laterales de sus caderas, mas la parte media cubría estratégicamente lo mas importante de su anatomía. En su espalda portaba dos vainas para sus Ninjato, una de ellas aun enfundada.

Intento gritar, pero el sonido de pasos a su espalda le alertó del sujeto que había divisado en primer lugar, solo para ver que tan solo había saltado en dirección al campamento con tal de cumplir su misión. Ofuscado por que no había sido tomado en cuenta, cometió el último error de su vida al ignorar a la Kunoichi, que sin remordimiento alguno arrojaba el cráneo de su victima sobre su futura presa, golpeándolo y distrayéndolo en una fracción de segundo, en la que ella utilizando su gran velocidad no solo había desenfundado su segundo Ninjato, sino que se había posicionado extremadamente cerca del sujeto, girando sus muñecas y cuerpo para crear una mortal vorágine que envolvió el cuerpo del aun sorprendido guarda.

Ella callo tranquila un par de metros del sujeto, antes de voltear su entera atención en dirección del campamento que ahora estaba envuelto en gritos de sufrimiento y el resonar del metal contra el metal.

Ignoro el sonido del cuerpo que acababa de destazar a sus espaldas, al ver como la gravedad separaba sus partes a distintos niveles del suelo. Si estaba segura, lo había apuñaleado y traspasado unas setenta y dos veces. Dividiéndolo en varios fragmentos sin remordimiento alguno.

Rikimaru de nuevo le había dejado atrás y se estaba tomando toda la diversión para el solo. De un solo salto acudió a la batalla, tomando por sorpresa a aquellos que se enfocaban en el Shinobi que les había atacado anteriormente.

De nuevo empleando su gran velocidad, se posiciono a las espaldas de un joven no mayor que ella, colocando el filo de sus espadas al lado de cada parte de su cuello, cortando en un movimiento suave su carne como si fuese papel, degollándolo en el acto.

El compañero de su reciente victima volteo de inmediato al escuchar el sonido de la cabeza del chico caer al suelo, solo para encontrarse con la visión de un Ninjato volar en su dirección, perforando su rostro justo por medio de su ojo izquierdo. Tal acto llamo la atención de muchos otros luchadores, que de nuevo olvidaron que a sus espaldas portaban aun un enemigo a quien tomar en cuenta.

Solo para que muchos de ellos, en un simple movimiento del Kodachi del joven Rikimaru, cayesen destazados o divididos por la mitad gracias a la filosa arma.

Uno de ellos sufrió la tragedia de no morir en el acto, y desesperadamente apretaba su estomago con tal de evitar que sus viseras continuasen derramándose en el suelo. Solo para ser ignorado por sus atacantes, mientras estos emprendían de nuevo sus movimientos en los últimos cinco Shinobi restantes.

Una vez transcurrida la masacre, ambos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, y conociendo que su misión había sido cumplida, procedieron a despojar a sus victimas de toda prenda o herramienta preciosa o útil, al ya no tener utilidad para aquellos que han muerto.

Por primera vez en la noche, el joven de cabellera blanca decidió comenzar una conversación, - ¡Crees que los chicos estén bien! – Comento frío y casi apático el sujeto en cuestión. La joven alzo una ceja en su dirección, mientras retiraba su amado ninjato del cráneo del ahora cadáver, sacudiéndolo un par de veces para retirar el exceso de sangre y masa corporal de su arma.

- ¡Quien diría que llegaría el día en que el "poderoso" Rikimaru, demostraría humanidad ante su "compañera de equipo"! – Espeto casi con desden la jovencita, mientras lanzaba dagas al sujeto en cuestión, que solo le observo detenidamente por unos segundos, antes de ignorarla por completo y reiniciar su saqueo.

Tal acción no cayó bien en su compañera. - ¡MALDITA SEA RIKIMARU! DEJA DE IGNORARME – Exclamo enojada mientras apretaba firmemente sus Ninjato, intentando retener la cólera que se estaba acumulando por la frustración. De nuevo el la ignoro y no contesto palabra alguna, solo alzo su espada y detuvo cada envestida y arremetida que la jovencita profesaba sobre su anatomía, intentando destazarlo ante su descortesía.

Una vez transcurridos unos quince minutos, ambos cesaron todo movimiento, y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, regresaron a su saqueo.

Ella, ahora mas calmada finalmente decidió responder a su pregunta inicial. - ¡Están en buenas manos, mucho mejor que como estábamos en aquella vieja choza! Solo desearía que nos hubiesen encontrado antes de que… - la Kunoichi se sorprendió enormemente cuando la voz de su compañero le saco de sus recuerdos.

- Si quieres buscar a un culpable, lo tienes frente a ti, fue mi culpa y obstinación la que evito que buscásemos ayuda cuando la necesitábamos. – Esta vez ella se enfureció por otra razón.

- NO ME EXCLUYAS, YO TAMBIEN SOY UN ADULTO, AMBOS PUDIMOS HABERLOS AYUDADO… PERO NO LO HICIMOS, NUESTRO MIEDO A SALIR AL EXTERIOR FUE SU PERDICION, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE SOLO FUE TU CULPA… - si un tercero estuviese con vida para escuchar esta discusión, no comprendería en lo absoluto porque ambos parecían insistentes en portar semejante culpa. Como si deseasen eliminar presión alguna de la espalda del otro, sin que lograsen resultado alguno.

De nuevo el silencio reino mientras tomaban los últimos rastros de objetos valiosos entre la multitud de cadáveres. Al menos hasta que ella comenzó a ingresar a la tienda principal, con tal de tomar el pergamino que habían venido a conseguir en este campamento de Tsuchi no Kuni.

La misión era sencilla, enfrentar a unos treinta soldados de nivel Chuunin medio, con tal de conseguir los planos y mapas con los cuales, se podría invadir sus tierras de ser necesario. Chikara no Kaji tenía una función en mente, y su escuadrón estaba dispuesto a lograrlo bajo cualquier método posible, aun siendo los invasores en una tierra desconocida.

A ella no le sorprendió que el ingresase silente a la tienda, simplemente tomo los pergaminos y mapas que necesitaba, y sin demora alguna, procedió a formar señas para lanzar un poderoso Katon, que borraría del mapa tanto al campamento, como a los cuerpos que yacían ahora por todo este… Ellos, con precisión solo aprendida gracias a la práctica, emergieron del lugar sin rasguños algunos, simplemente cubiertos con litros de sangre que a ninguno pertenecía.

En medio de su escape ella no tardo en recordarle cierto tema en particular que ella esperaba aun cumpliese al pie de la letra. – Espero recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste cuando sepultamos a Kuro y Shiro… que tendríamos nuestros propios hijos y los nombraríamos en su honor. – Ella no supo si el chico en cuestión perdió el equilibrio por un segundo, o fue un truco de su imaginación.

Pero definitivamente el "poderoso y apático" Rikimaru, había perdido algo de velocidad e imponencia ante la mención de esa promesa, claro y aflojado un par de dientes al impactar con el tronco de un árbol al no prestar la debida atención.

Ya una vez recuperado, comento - ¡Lo se, Ayame! - Dijo finalmente, reconociendo que el mismo se había introducido en este dilema, en uno de los arranques de su juventud. No es que odiase a la chica, de hecho ella era terriblemente atractiva, y no dudaría en contraer matrimonio cuanto antes, se presentase la oportunidad. No obstante, a lo que temía era a esa mirada predadora que en pocas ocasiones ella le arrojaba.

Y si la chica en cuestión era en la cama, como lo era en el campo de batalla… mucho sospechaba no viviría demasiado para llegar a viejo. Eso o quizás seria la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Por alguna razón no podía descifrar cual de las dos, estaba mas apegada a la realidad.

**Continuara…**

**N.A: ****Para la jovencita que me ha ofrecido traducirme la historia, creo he cumplido con enviarte un MP, el cual no me has respondido… Espero al menos que la oferta sea en serio… ya que me interesa al menos publicar la "otra" titulada BETRAYED. Es mas corta, quizás de 7 hojas cada capitulo… eso si, Un Naruto con las habilidades de un miembro de Rurouni Kenshin, un personaje de video juegos que lo toma como pupilo… y un personaje "EXTRA" de otra vez Rurouni Kenshin que entrara mas tarde, como personaje principal… espero al menos llame la atención… mas información en esta estúpidamente larga Nota de autor…**

**Esta vez he actualizado mucho mas rápido que la vez anterior, por lo que no espero quejas sobre el asunto. Ahora, sospecho que si habrán muchos que se quejaran por la falta de Naruto y compañía. Mas aun porque me enfoco mas en los otros personajes que en los mismos protagonistas. **

**Pues todo a su tiempo, quiero escribir con comodidad y… ahora también en este capitulo hicieron acto de presencia dos personajes basados en un video juego que me agrada demasiado. TENCHU, si quieren ver como lucen, busquen una imagen en Google, con los nombres RIKIMARU, AYAME… advertencia, RIKIMARU es mortalmente símil a Kakashi, pero de hecho CREO, que es más viejo que el ninja copia… No me he puesto a averiguar cual de los dos se creo primero. **

**Ahora también podrán notar que la violencia comenzó a ser mas "grafica" en las batallas, espero que eso calme a algunos monótonos lectores, que parecen solo me han leído esperando que ocurra algo similar a lo que sucedió ahora. **

**Parece que la paciencia no es una fuente primaria hoy en día, ya que por más que prometa que vendrá sangre, igual siguen dejando el review o el PM, de QUIERO GORE… De nuevo les repito… no me agrada que me ordenen… el que escribe soy yo y punto. **

**Con respecto a que algunos no les agrado las batallas anteriores, por dos motivos, la primera, las mujeres parecían muy débiles, la segunda es que no duraron demasiado en combate… a los cuales responderé de esta manera. **

**No todas las Kunoichi son Tsunade, que con un movimiento de pulgar, dividen montañas enteras. Las Genin son eso… GENIN, chicas que apenas acaban de salir de la academia, y que a pesar del entrenamiento, algunas de ellas son demasiado inexpertas, o por el simple motivo de ser chicas, atraen más la atención al creerse que son débiles o un objetivo fácil. Kurenai es una Chuunin recién graduada a Jounin, es la más inexperta de los tutores, y claro en el campo de batalla. También deben recordar que no es una peleadora de cuerpo a cuerpo, sino una ilusionista que ataca por la espalda, gracias a sus Genjutsu, antes de cortarles el cuello o apuñalearlos con un Kunai. De hecho había olvidado esto, y gracias a mi beta corregí ese error, ya que en la batalla original, ella luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, como si fuese la propia Tsunade. Lo cual, en Kurenai, es un error grave, lo admito. **

**Estoy cansado de las historias, donde alegan que con un poco de entrenamiento extra, Naruto y compañía no solo son insanamente ****más poderosos, sino que claro, pueden ir a la par de un Chuunin o incluso más estúpido aun, de un Jounin… Al principio disfrutaba mucho de estas historias, donde Naruto con el mover de un pulgar, erradicaba no solo a Orochimaru, que por cierto, esta a un nivel mas allá de lo que cualquier entrenamiento de 5 años pueda lograr, sobretodo por la experiencia con la que cuenta el sujeto en batalla sino a todo akatsuki, sin siquiera sudar demasiado… Eso hasta que mi crítico interno, comenzó a tomar el control del asunto, y comencé a ver casi como retrasados a los que escriben este tipo de historia. Me importa un bledo si se ofenden… es cierto, simplemente no usaron el cerebro para crear una historia… solo usaron el Word para decir que Naruto, se transforma de la noche a la mañana en un "DIOS" omnipotente y poderoso, que no solo casi siempre posee un Harem que consta de TODAS las Kunoichi de la serie… dejando a los otros chicos sin nadie. Sino que por lo general, la mayoría maltrata a los personajes que no les agrada, ignorando las razones, los motivos e incluso lo que pudo motivarlos a actuar así, sobretodo cuando ignoran su progreso una vez superaron su etapa de "idiotez primaria" dígase, Neji, Kiba entre otros. A Sakura la convierten en una imbecil que lo único que sabe hacer es golpear a Naruto, que admitámoslo, el chico puede y sabe obstinarte, además de cómo dije con anterioridad, no comprende el significado de NO, por lo que continuamente acosa a la chica para conseguir lo que quiere. Incluso yo lo golpearía, además de que no incluyen la realidad, de que esta chica es quien mas lo conoce, y que aun cuando les duela, es al final quien se quedara con el en el manga. Les guste o no. En una batalla, no solo importa la fuerza, o el rango con el que cuentan, sino la experiencia que poseen en cada estruja que han realizado, Naruto y compañía están recién salidos de la academia, y esperan que vallan a la par de dos Shinobi que han estado AÑOS en el campo de combate como Haku y Zabuza… no lo creo, si vieron el Canon, el entrenamiento al final no les sirvió de mucho, y si no hubiese sido por el poder del Kyuubi, pues, Haku hubiese simplemente ganado sin problema alguno… Niéguenmelo, y denme si es posible LAS RAZONES por las cuales NARUTO, agotado, mal herido y con la moral baja por que el entrenamiento no le sirvió de mucho para derrotar a este sujeto, hubiese ganado en la situación tan precaria en la que estaba sumergido, de no haber sido corrompido por el poder de la bestia de las nueve colas. Sobretodo con el PATETICO control de chakra que posee el muchacho. ¿Ir a la par con Jounins renegados con amplia experiencia en el campo de batalla? LO DUDO MUCHO. De hecho, Kakashi estaría en graves problemas ya que, Haku lo mas probable se habría sacrificado por salvar a Zabuza, y allí mismo, hubiese muerto ante la espada del renegado… o quizás hubiese acudido en su auxilio una vez hubiese "matado" a los chicos. Simplemente, como dije, sin el Zorro de las nueve colas… allí estarían todos perdidos. **

**Ahora, quiero dejar algo en claro, y es una mal interpretación que he visto, ES GENERAL, de porque Kakashi, dejo a Naruto bajo la tutoría de Ebizu, mientras el iría con Sasuke. **

**Como he dicho, y como claramente EXPLICA EBIZU, el problema de Naruto en si, radica, en que no tiene BASES en las cuales apoyar sus técnicas, de hecho su control es tan malo, que desperdicia demasiada energía, que mas tarde podría usar o emplear de manera apropiada. La única razón por la cual el chico podía hacer "el papel de normalidad, fue por su ANORMALIDAD" el porque es simple, tiene tanto Chakra, que aun desperdiciando ENORMES cantidades, podía realizar un simple Jutsu, pero aun así, el chico perdía mucho chakra, solo para unas simples técnicas, necesitaba aprender control, y nada mas eso, ya que si lograse administrar mejor sus fuerzas, hubiese bastado para colocarlo en una buena posición, y si, se mostró también favoritismo de Kakashi por Sasuke, creyendo que si le prestaba un poco mas de Atención, el chico lentamente adoptaría su conducta, y superaría su "etapa de amargado crónico"… lastima que BAKAmoto, decidió que el MALCRIADO, de Sasuke, tenia que tener un berrinche de niño celoso, y al ver que Naruto estaba creciendo a niveles próximos al suyo, decidió irse por quien obviamente le estaba dando el camino mas fácil a la cima. **

**Bueno… ahora en una nota mas personal… para el dolor de muchos de ustedes… estuve leyendo algunas historias por allí, y saben que… me estoy inclinando hacia el Sakura/Naruto… levemente, pero lo estoy haciendo. También me agrada mucho el Shion/Naruto, el Anko/Naruto**** y Tsunade/Naruto… Son pocas las historias con buen contenido que posean a Naruto con alguien mayor **

**No me malinterpreten, aun me agrada mucho el Hinata/Naruto, pero hay que ser realistas, EN NINGUN, anime o manga, la chica tímida se queda con el protagonista, casi siempre el IMBECIL, la tiene agarrada obsesivamente con el personaje femenino que le usa de pera de boxeo. **

**Esta es una formula muy común en las historias japonesas… no se, es como si tuviesen una mórbida pasión por romperles el corazón a las tímidas. Ya que siempre es la que lo daría todo por el protagonista, la que lo ama apasionadamente, la que nunca alzaría una mano en su contra… pero la que solo esta destinada a ser y peor VER como el chico a quien ama… no solo nunca le presta atención, sino que se va SIEMPRE con la chica, agresiva y mari macha, que entra en el papel de TSUNDERE, que creo es, la chica agresiva y violenta que en realidad es una dulce y malherida joven que actúa así para que no la maltraten nuevamente. **

**SI… Sakura actúa y califica en esa categoría… Hinata… cae en el MOE, una categoría donde una chica sin confianza, ni autoestima, encuentra a alguien en quien APOYARSE y superarse para ser mejor. Hasta el punto de caer enamorada de esa persona si es posible… pero posiblemente no siempre le es correspondido el sentimiento. Si… la pobre Hyuuga califica en esa categoría, y como dije en Notas pasadas, Píntenle el cabello de amarillo a Kiba, y tenemos a "NARUTO DOS" incluso en sus últimas acciones podemos ver que hasta es igual de estúpido, casi clara señal de que BAKAmoto, esta preparando o dejar a Hinata con el, o… dejarla con el. Ya que dudo que Naruto en serio termine con ella, por mas que yo lo quiera. **

**Además, en los últimos 50 capítulos… Naruto tiene una obsesión algo… rarita, con Sasuke, con lagrimas incluidas y demás que dejan al menos para mi en duda su sexualidad… aun cuando en varias ocasiones ha afirmado ser HETEROSEXUAL, muchas de sus acciones prueban lo contrario. **

**Hay un limite en la amistad entre amigos, y si, hay amistades entre varones bastante cercanas… Pero no al nivel obsesivo de Naruto, que aun cuando les puedo apostar, se encuentre de nuevo con sasuke y este confirme que destruirá KONOHA, el idiota querrá salvarlo. **

**Haaa y si se preguntan, el porque le digo BAKAMOTO, es porque sinceramente al menos para mi… y oh si… MUCHOS lectores de su manga, han estado decepcionados de sus últimos capítulos… Muchos incluso afirman que ****Desde que se enfoco en los Uchiha y su pelea a muerte… El manga no ha hecho mas que decaer. Y si, efectivamente ha caído mucho en RANKINGS, ya que ahora ni siquiera esta entre los 10 más vendidos. **

**Eso además de la continua subidera de poderes de Sasuke, cierto, me fascino la bajada de humos que le hizo el Hachibi no Hachimata. Ocho colas Pero les puedo apostar que el NERDSUKE, aparecerá de nuevo, no solo con el Átomo en sus ojos, sino con alguna técnica que involucre nuevamente una reacción física, climática y si es posible hasta química.**

**Estoy escribiendo otras 2 historias de Naruto, una de ellas me atreví a publicarla y que raro… muchas alertas y favoritos, pero tan solo un review. **

**Me han preguntado ****que como puedo ser alguien con mi nivel de intelecto, tan obsesionado con los reviews, y responderé con una simple realidad. **

**Soy humano… escribo con la función de que reconozcan el esfuerzo que invertí, es molesto ver, además de decepcionante claro, que aun cuando me estoy esforzando en crear algo DECENTE, aun cuando supero los 12.000 hits, los 40 FAVORITOS, y los mas de 30 Alertas, solo consigo que de toda esa gente, alrededor de unos 15 a 16 personas por capitulo, opinen de lo que hago. **

**Si fuese escritor profesional, eso significaría que estaría muriéndome de hambre literalmente. **

**Es decepcionante ver como los Estado Unidenses, como reiteradamente lo he dicho, tan siquiera dan un review, para decirte, "APESTAS… HASLE UN FAVOR AL CIELO Y DEJA DE ESCRIBIR." Mientras aquí, por lo general ni para eso presionan la tecla de Review, ósea, ¿en donde quedo el dinamismo, y por sobretodo la opinión de los hablantes hispanos? ¿Que acaso somos menos para opinar, aun cuando sea para decir, no me gusta? **

**Es por eso que me frustra tanto como escritor, el no poder motivar a quien me lee a dejar una opinión, porque implica que estoy FALLANDO, en conseguir emoción alguna del mismo. Y eso mi querida amiga, es grave para aquellos que escriben, ya que dependen de esa habilidad en especifico. **

**Y por el amor del cielo… no quiero discursos de Feminidad, superioridad femenina, o disparidad, ****creo al menos he demostrado que no soy tan estúpido, como para escribir una historia donde las mujeres son débiles a mansalva… HE DADO UNA RAZÓN para cada perdida, y como dije antes, no todas las féminas de NARUTO, son TSUNADE… o Sakura en Shippuuden… aunque esa señorita aun no le llega ni a la sombra a Tsunade… todavía. **

**Al menos pido y creo tengo derecho a exigirlo, un poco mas de respeto en el área, **** en ninguna de mis historias he puesto abuso por abusar, cada perdida o circunstancia por la que pasan, es por lo general escrita porque eso conllevara a un cambio en el ahora, para evitar que ocurra en el futuro. **

**De hecho en su mayoría, los personajes femeninos que he escrito, han sido independientes, ca****paces de sobrevivir por si mismas, y de defenderse sin ayuda de los chicos de ser necesario. **

**Si bien, fui criado en una cultura MACHISTA, el cual si curiosamente lo notan, son las mismas mujeres madres quienes instauran en su mayoría esta forma de ser en sus chicos. Intento no dejarme llevar por las tendencias de esta forma de pensar… de hecho, soy de los que cree que en el mundo actual, es más fácil ser mujer que hombre. **

**Las leyes te amparan en todo, si te divorcias, aun cuando la mujer puede ser la culpable, el hombre tiene que mantenerla, además de que ella se lleva en su mayoría lo que uno lucho por conseguir. Te consideran mucho mas a la hora de conseguir un trabajo, por experiencia personal, muchas veces entre los candidatos perdí la oportunidad al presentarse alguna chica en especifico, sea bonita o fea, ya que siempre se confía mas en una mujer que un hombre Existe menos "presión social hoy en día" aunque tampoco digo que es un camino de rosas… seria una muestra enorme de ignorancia por mi parte el decir que ser mujer es fácil. Y de hecho no lo diré, porque soy hombre… no se como es ser mujer… Y CREANME… no pienso averiguarlo. Si saben a lo que me refiero. **

**La sociedad cambia rápidamente, hoy en día no hay cosa que haga el homb****re que la mujer no pueda hacer, además con el nivel de libertad de hoy en día es cada vez más la ventaja que tienen las féminas sobre nosotros. **

**Si me preguntan, soy firme creyente de la igualdad, nada de machismo, nada de feminismo… ambos somos seres humanos, sangramos, reímos y una vez transcurrido el tiempo, morimos… Trato a mis amigas y amigos por igual… lo cual me hace bastante impopular con las chicas, ya que en su mayoría siempre que uno las trata como a un chico se ofenden… al querer ser tratadas con "delicadeza". En fin, si soy bastante apático… pero espero, que al menos dejen de dudar de mi credibilidad para con el sexo femenino. **

**Por favor lean por disfrutar lo que hago… eso y un review es todo lo que pido a cambio, no les quito ni plata ni algo valioso. A poco que me estuviese volviendo millonario a su costa. **

**Mientras mas review de buena calidad me dejen, mas emocionado me pongo, mas rápido escribo y por sub-secuencia… mas rápido actualizo y publico. **

Post Data:

Comienzo a odiar el manga de Naruto… allí esta Sauce-gay, un solo golpe y listo… derrotado el ocho colas…

Simplemente patético, espero que lo que supuestamente viene, conserve al menos algo de mi gusto hacia esta historia, porque en lo personal, solo la estoy viendo para ver como termina, no porque sea un fanático de ella, ua que últimamente solo he sido decepcionado con constancia.


	13. Decisiones a tomar

**La pareja ganadora en la UNICA votación que haré en mis historias de Naruto, concerniente a las parejas es: **

**Naruto/Hinata 20 **

**Naruto/Hinata/Hanabi 7**

**Ninguna que se quede con otra Kunoichi: 1**

**Lean la nota de autor al final…**

**Capitulo sin beteo Cuervo Blanco Where are you?**

…

**Shaggy i am over heeerre I know… bad joke**

**L**as emociones son algo curioso en realidad, a medida que creces y aprendes gracias a la experiencia que recibes, experimentas distintas facetas y niveles de una misma emoción. Hasta el punto de incluso confundirla completamente con un nuevo sentir.

La vergüenza es una de ellas, puedes sentirte avergonzado de que alguien descubra un pequeño secreto, puedes incluso sentirte completamente humillado cuando la persona a la cual deseabas NUNCA te observase como Dios te trajo al mundo, es de hecho una de las primeras en verte, sea accidente o no.

También existe la vergüenza ajena, esa que sufrimos cuando un ser muy cercano a nosotros, comete actos aberrantes o por completo estúpidos que terminan sacrificando un poco del orgullo propio y de quienes nos rodeen.

Pero en lo mas profundo y oscuro de este sentimiento, existe una versión que muy pocos desean experimentar, ignorando que por lo general lo sentimos casi a menudo.

La vergüenza propia…

Este sentimiento es aquel que nos dice que nuestro cuerpo no es adecuado, que nuestra nariz es demasiado grande, o muy chica. Que el peso que posees no es el apropiado, que el color de tu pelo no va en lo absoluto con tu persona.

Por evitarlo, llegamos incluso a limites escalofriantes, desde el sencillo cambio de color en la cabellera, hasta la aplicación de medidas mas drásticas para corregir lo que nosotros creemos son imperfecciones.

Sasuke, en estos instantes estaba siendo consumido por la vergüenza que sentía, que lentamente se transmutaba a odio, rencor y por sobretodo, desesperación… La derrota que sufrió a manos de los sujetos que hacia unos días le habían atacado tanto a él como a sus amigos, era un claro indicador de varios factores.

El primero era el que mas le dolía, y es la enorme diferencia de poderes que existe entre el y su hermano. Se supone que a esta edad Itachi ya era lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser un ANBU, mientras que el aun permanecía como Genin, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no puede avanzar tan rápido como lo hizo Itachi?

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero principalmente estaba enojado con sus amigos.

¿Es sano envidiar a Lee y sus amigos? Ellos tenían un año de adelanto en la carrera de Genin, por lo que obviamente portaban más experiencia de campo a diferencia suya, que solo cuenta con entrenamiento de supervivencia.

Parte de si se sentía completamente orgulloso de lo que habían logrado y quizás podrían lograr. Pero muy dentro de él los celos le estaban consumiendo. Se supone que estaba en el buen camino, se supone que debía mejorar a un paso acelerado gracias a todo lo que se le ha ofrecido después de tanto tiempo.

Por primera vez se pregunto si realmente estaba en el camino correcto.

**Capitulo XII**

**Decisiones a tomar. **

**N**aruto Uzumaki, joven de doce años, pronto a cumplir los trece, largo cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, piel tersa y blanca como la seda. En sus mejillas porta seis marcas distintivas, tres en cada una, haciendo la mueca de que eran pequeños bigotes de animal. Quizás un gato o un zorro, si conocías bien su pasado.

Los primeros cinco años de su vida no eran lo que podría decirse una infancia normal. Quizás la metáfora más exacta para describirla es un sendero de rosas: Hermosas, radiantes, dolorosas.

Tras sus pétalos se esconde una gran cantidad de espinas que esperan ansiosas cumplir su misión de herirte lo más que puedan. Así es como fue la vida del jovencito, el lugar donde residía era conocido por su belleza, su paz y tranquilidad, mas en realidad para el no fue mas que un simple infierno, donde era insultado, reprendido, maltratado y por sobretodo, ignorado.

Un cambio radical en la vida producto de su "yo" futuro, provoco una serie de reacciones y desencadenamientos que para la alegría del chico, llevaron su vida a un nuevo nivel. Uno donde no solo había conseguido una familia, sino también amigos con quien jugar, compartir y crecer.

Un techo cómodo donde dormir, instructores que le inculquen las reglas y estudios al igual que otros niños. Pero por sobretodo, una cocina abierta para mantener a ralla el agujero negro que tenia por estomago.

Todo esto vino con un precio claro, uno que no dudo en pagar una vez la labor requería su atención absoluta. Se le exigió sacrificar la familia que conoció, al menos a nivel "publico" con tal de transformarse ahora en un "protector", en un "guardián", que custodiaría a las herederas de cualquier mal posible.

Es por eso que se dejo instruir, maltratar, insultar, incluso "bañar" en algunos casos en que su "madre", decidiese que necesitaba una vergonzosa ducha "completa". Debido a que según ella, no lo haría como es debido.

Se supone que su labor era la de proteger a las chicas, que crecieron con él, llamándole hermano… al menos Hanabi claro esta. Hinata siempre le llamo por su nombre propio le gustase o no. Debido a sus decisiones, y peor aun, a su desempeño actual, había fallado en esa misma labor en la que había prometido cumplir, incluso al costo de su propia vida.

Debido a que estaba demasiado preocupado discutiendo con un civil de un país aliado. Jamás noto cuando el enemigo se acerco a ellos para darles ese ataque inesperado. No comprendía la razón de tal acción, no cuando ahora los cuatro jovencitos yacían en una habitación, recapacitando en lo que podría o no haber ocurrido. Por los momentos no le importo cerciorarse del estado en que sus amigos se encontraban.

Simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado insultándose a si mismo por su falla, mas aun, por el dolor que aun residía en su pecho al recordar los ojos sin vida de Hinata… el cuerpo de Sasuke adentrándose en la profundidad del mar… Inari tendido sobre el suelo sin signos vitales aparentes. Todo mientras el único que quedaba en pie era su persona.

Su triste y lastimera persona.

--

**H**inata estaba silente, principalmente porque aparentemente, según lo que había compendiado gracias a Tsunami-san, es que según se sospechaba, habían sido atacados por el enemigo.

Las razones por la cual estaban vivos eran desconocidas, pero lo que la joven Hyuuga si sabia de antemano era una sola cosa.

Ella fue la primera en caer, no era necesario averiguar o ahondarse demasiado para saber esa dura verdad. Lo único que recuerda es que según lo que se le ha enseñado, los motivos por los cuales ella fue el primer objetivo son pocos.

El primero es que reconocieran su linaje, y al encontrarla demasiado peligrosa para la misión, decidieron empezar con ella. La segunda es que, como siempre fue subestimada como un oponente no digno, por ser del sexo opuesto, y para evitar molestias algunas se lidio con ella de inmediato.

No supo cual de las dos le ofendía más, pero más importante aun, estaba cansada de sentirse pequeña, escuálida e indefensa. Para qué demonios había entrenado tanto si al final alguien completamente desconocido entra en el mapa y arrasaba con ella como si fuese un simple novato…

… Fue en ese preciso momento en que se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, y que hasta ahora estaba aun cometiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el punto de asemejar enormes platos, mientras realizaba y lamentaba la razón por la cual fueron destrozados y sorprendidos tan fácilmente por el enemigo.

Volteo discretamente hacia sus compañeros de equipo, para ver si definitivamente se habían dado cuenta de lo que ella pudo finalmente vislumbrar. Solo para horrorizarse con lo que sus ojos le informaban.

Cuando eres parte de una familia que depende totalmente de sus ojos, es fácil que se te inculque las distintas facetas y lenguajes que puede tener el cuerpo. En el puedes descubrir si la persona se encuentra asustada, a pesar de lo que su boca exclama. En el puedes descubrir una mentira, una verdad; O lo que ahora ella podía leer con claridad en sus amigos.

Desprecio, odio, desden… desvaloración, todo causado por el mismo error que ella estaba cometiendo. No pudo evitar soltar una escueta carcajada. Llamando la atención de sus camaradas.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – Inquirió Naruto algo curioso y preocupado por las risas de la joven de pálida piel. Sasuke miro de reojo, fingiendo indiferencia.

La joven, recobrando un poco más su compostura, decidió respirar profundamente para calmar sus nervios ligeramente alterados, antes de decir sin remordimiento alguno. - ¡Somos patéticos! –

--

**E**l campamento estaba enardecido por las noticias que habían recibido por parte de Yami y Koori, no podían creer que después de tanto esfuerzo, los chiquillos por los que supuestamente mas tarde tendrían que arriesgar el pellejo fueron derrotados con relativa facilidad.

Tsunade, quien ojeaba los informes con paciencia, decidió que era hora de poner un fin a la monotonía que los embargaba. Aun estaba algo quejumbrosa de su encuentro con Jiraiya. Pero no dejaría que su vida se viniese abajo solo porque el idiota se ha rendido completamente hacia conquistarla.

Si, dolía demasiado que el ultimo eslabón en el mundo que te unía a tu pasado ya no quiere nada que ver contigo. Pero no era conocida por ser una blandengue. No cuando tenía sus metas en alto y su moral en iguales alturas.

Si, desperdicio gran parte de su vida vagando por el mundo, intentando olvidar el dolor que había experimentado. Pero alguien tuvo el coraje de patear su trasero y encausarla en el sendero adecuado. Además, por alguna razón se le hacia mas interesante el cazar a un hombre que no desea tener nada que ver con ella, que un pervertido que deseaba yacer de arriba para abajo con su cuerpo.

Shizune, su siempre leal seguidora, leía los informes que había recibido de las distintas fuentes de espionaje que poseía el Chikara no Kaji. Encontrando lo que finalmente libraría de esta monótona encrucijada al escuadrón al que pertenecían.

Sonriendo algo apenada por la misión que había escogido, La joven morena espero una severa reprimenda por parte de la pechugona, solo para descubrir con algo de asombro y temor. Que Tsunade de hecho estaba completamente complacida por su elección… Emergiendo de su tienda, la rubia convoco a los 15 miembros de su escuadrón con tal de otorgarles la buena noticia.

- Nos vamos de cacería, apoyaremos al escuadrón de Jiraiya a capturar al Hachibi no Hachimata. -

--

**E**l silencio impero en esa pequeña habitación en Nami no Kuni, tan solo el sonido del mar, las olas y el viento reverberaban en el ambiente, creando una especie de fondo musical que aun siendo relajante para el oído promedio, no servia mas que como una conveniente distracción para los jovencitos que habitaban dicha alcoba.

Sasuke apretaba su mandíbula lo más fuerte que podía, rechinando sus dientes en un mal hábito que había adquirido cuando estaba frustrado o enojado. Que es la descripción mas precisa que se apegaba a él en estos instantes.

Naruto aun observaba incrédulo a la joven heredera, impactado no solo porque Hinata les había insultado en este tipo de situación, sino que dicha jovencita se había erguido como si nada y se disponía a marcharse de la habitación con quien sabe que destino.

Muy dentro de si, pensó que ella deseaba estar alejada de un fracasado como él lo más que fuese posible.

Sasuke, siendo siempre el más directo de los tres, no tardo en reaccionar a sus acciones, y de forma apática y agresiva pregunto sin rodeos. - ¡A donde crees que vas! – la chica no presto atención a su inquisitiva, dejándola flotar en el aire hasta que se desvaneciese de los oídos de los jovencitos.

Ofendido, el chico de inmediato se irguió de su futon, desplegando a su máxima potencia su doujutsu familiar. Hinata por su parte, no se inmuto ante la amenaza silente, simplemente ato su ultimo cabo suelto en sus prendas, y decidió a partir rumbo al exterior. Eso fue todo lo que el joven Uchiha pudo soportar en tal estado mental, arrojándose sobre ella de inmediato, solo para retroceder dos pasos al percibir gracias a su herencia genética, la sombra de un puño dirigido completamente a su rostro.

Se alejo dos pasos sorprendido de encontrarse con un Naruto serio, decidido e incluso mas imponente ante el, o al menos eso le pareció creer y percibir.

El chico intento decir algo para derruir la tensión, mas la joven a quien protegía le negó todo derecho.

- ¡Estoy cansada de ser mimada, protegida y acurrucada como si fuese un juguete de cristal! Soy una Kunoichi, un ninja femenino, y no me arrepiento de la carrera que escogí, a pesar de sus altos y bajos…

… Pero también he descubierto que no he hecho nada en lo absoluto para merecerme debidamente el titulo de adulto, que adquirimos al ganar el hitai-ate de la aldea, no he hecho mas que quejarme, envidiar, soñar y esperar a que las cosas mejoren por si mismas, que todo me seria servido por mis conocidos… que mis amigos siempre estarían allí para apoyarme en los momentos mas difíciles. Por lo que confiada, creí avanzar con una gran velocidad hacia el mañana, hacia la persona que ansió ser con tanto anhelo… solo para descubrir que en realidad no he hecho nada más que rezagarme ante las mentiras que yo misma me induje. – Sasuke aun portaba su Sharingan desplegado, mirando seriamente a la jovencita, mientras que Naruto se interponía entre los dos, vigilando de perfil tanto sus movimientos, como a la silueta de Hinata, en lo mejor que le permitían sus sentidos.

No le sorprendió que tuviese sus ojos cerrados, el chico conocía el truco para luchar en contra de un usuario del afamado Doujutsu, mas sabía también a la perfección que sus otros sentidos estaban activados, debido a la pose en la que estaba situado.

Hinata jamás se digno a reconocerlo como una amenaza, por lo cual nunca se dio a la tarea de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras charlaba a pierna suelta su diatriba.

- Hasta hace unos días, creí que estaba mucho más cerca de mi objetivo, que había avanzado tanto que quizás no merecía estar en el rango Genin, que mis habilidades en conjunción con las suyas estaban alcanzando terrenos elevados gracias a nuestra determinación, nuestro coraje y esfuerzo. Pero después de esta derrota, justo luego de recuperarme de una humillante contienda, en lo único que podía pensar era en ¿Cómo alguien de mi _nivel_ pudo caer en una trampa como esta? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que después de tanto esfuerzo, tanto sudor y lagrimas dos simples renegados pudiesen derrotarme sin que yo pudiese hacer nada al respecto? – Los dos jóvenes finalmente observaron fijamente a la Hyuuga, comprendiendo lentamente que deseaba expresar.

Una pequeña y escueta carcajada emergió de sus labios nuevamente, quizás en un banal intento de difuminar la tensión que ya había creado.

- Yo, una simple Genin recién graduada de la academia, con un poco de entrenamiento extra, me estaba preguntando a mi misma, ¿Cómo pude perder? Aun a sabiendas de que el oponente era infinitamente superior a mí, ignoraba ese detalle en particular solo para inquirirme a mi misma la razón de mi falla… no fue hasta hace poco que descubrí, que no son mis habilidades, ni mis tutores, ni todo el entrenamiento que tuve lo que me conllevo al fracaso… fue mi orgullo, mi estupidez y falta de juicio lo que me condujo a la condición en la que estoy ahora… -

Ambos jóvenes simplemente se quedaron callados, Sasuke desactivaba su doujutsu al encarar la realidad, Naruto simplemente intentaba no ventilar su frustración en los objetos aledaños, mas la sangre que emergía de sus puños, daba a entender cuan enojado estaba en ese instante.

No con Hinata, ni mucho menos con Sasuke… sino consigo mismo.

De nuevo el silencio fue interrumpido, esta vez, por una voz grave y rasposa que emergía de las afueras de la habitación. - ¡Espere por horas enteras a que alguien se diese cuenta del verdadero error que estaban cometiendo! – A los jóvenes presentes se les helo la sangre al reconocer la voz que se entrometía en su conversación privada.

Hinata no tardo en retroceder ante la amenaza, activando su límite sanguíneo de inmediato, divisando que exactamente, en las afueras de su habitación se encontraba un hombre de enorme envergadura, que se disponía a despacharle con rapidez con una rápida estocada de su inmensa espada.

La frágil puerta de madera no tardo mucho en despedazarse ante la presión que se había ejercido contra ella, cediendo de inmediato al poder del sujeto, que entraba a toda maquina a la habitación con tal de otorgarles lo que ellos muy bien sabían, era el golpe de gracia.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan, abalanzándose sobre el sujeto en cuestión a una velocidad increíble al no portar sobre su cuerpo sus pesas de entrenamiento.

El atacante convencido de que nadie equipararía su velocidad, la emprendió de nuevo en contra de la jovencita, que retrocedía rápidamente, ocupando la atención del sujeto mientras gracias a su Byakugan, observaba como Sasuke emergía de la nada con tal de asestarle una potente patada en su cabeza, o al menos eso intento, antes de que el hombre alzara su mano libre con tal de atajar el apéndice agresor, ignorando que el moreno tan solo intentaba otorgarle una distracción de su verdadero objetivo.

Terminando con rapidez sus señas e inhalando lo más rápido que pudo con tal de asestar en la corta distancia. – **Katon: Housenka no jutsu – **exclamo el chicodirigiendo su mano hacia su boca, el joven comenzó a "escupir" pequeñas bolas de fuego consecutivamente, tomando desprevenido al agresor, que ante una reacción natural de su cuerpo, intento cubrir su rostro de daño alguno, otorgándole la oportunidad que necesitaba al joven rubio de asestar un golpe letal al enemigo.

Activando su "limite sanguíneo" se desplegó a enorme velocidad, cubriendo el poco espacio que les separaba con rapidez mas allá de la creíble, impactando el pecho del sujeto y trayéndolo por gravedad al suelo consigo, mientras atravesaban la pared como si fuese de papel, y de hecho lo era, antes de caer al pasillo principal donde ambos ahora estrujaban el uno contra el otro por recuperar primero el equilibrio, Naruto siendo el de menos peso rápidamente cedió ante el tamaño y fuerza superiores de su enemigo, encontrándose en una situación precaria cuando dicho hombre disponía a romperle el cuello en un movimiento limpio y certero, lastima que el "Crack" que resonó en el ambiente, fue el de un pequeño tronco que cedía su "vida" ante las peligrosas manos del asesino.

Enojado se incorporo con relativa facilidad, solo para descubrir para su frustración, que sus pies estaban aferrados al suelo por un par de sonrientes rubios, que por lo que aparentaban, no eran mas que Kage Bushin, intento librarse de ellos, mas el repentino dolor en su espalda había bastado para llamar su atención, antes de voltear ligeramente para ver como atrás de el, la chica a quien había atacado primero descargaba todos sus conocimientos del Jyuuken sobre su cuerpo sin pendón alguno.

Sonrió satisfecho de que las cosas funcionaran al final de cuentas, y resistiendo un poco mas antes de pasar al olvido, aguanto lo suficiente como para recibir en su pecho una enorme herida producida irónicamente por su propia arma, que restaba en los brazos del moreno de ojos rojos.

De la herida no surgió sangre alguna, ni se escucho alarido o queja de dolor del sujeto. Este simplemente, se había dispersado en el aire, como si jamás hubiese existido en primera instancia.

Por un instante los jovencitos no sabían que pensar, antes de escuchar el sonido de unas palmadas desde adentro de la habitación, logrando que al menos dos de los tres presentes, volteasen con tal de saber quien era, solo para descubrir como su compañera lo hizo primero.

Que Kakashi residía en el marco de la ventana, algo agitado y sudoroso, pero relativamente en buenas condiciones. Sasuke respiro en calma, cerrando sus ojos para lograr recuperar su compostura, Naruto miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, incrédulo de que su maestro estuviese en ella todo el tiempo sin ayudarles, mientras que Hinata, poseía un rostro de satisfacción, al comprender que había sucedido finalmente.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei, que significa todo esto? – esgrimió Naruto ofendido todavía de que no moviese músculo alguno para ayudar. Sasuke, exasperado y agotado de la experiencia, decidió intervenir. – Todo el tiempo fue Kakashi, Naruto… nunca hubo enemigo alguno en esta habitación. – agrego con apatía el jovencito.

Naruto por su parte aun no comprendía la situación, no porque no tuviese la inteligencia necesaria, sino porque estaba seguro de que el sujeto a quien Hinata golpeo, había recibido un daño de gravedad gracias a sus embestidas. Dudaba demasiado que el hombre solo estuviese algo agotado al recibir tanto daño, aun por parte de unos pequeños Genin.

Hinata por su parte, observaba atenta la reacción de sus compañeros, ella había superado por su propia cuenta el impacto de su fracaso, mientras que ellos por su parte descubrieron el fruto de su ineficiencia por su boca, y no por merito propio. Su naturaleza introvertida le exigía a gritos que se disculpase de inmediato… pero las enseñanzas de su madre establecían que una vez tomada una decisión, no había vuelta atrás. No cuando tal acción conllevaría a un mejor futuro.

De nuevo, su indecisión se aplaco en lo mas profundo de su ser gracias a la luz que su madre le había enseñado.

Pasados unos minutos, y mas calmados los jovencitos, el maestro procedió a enseñarles el método por el cual había creado un clon de si mismo, quien bajo sus ordenes había tomado la silueta del presunto atacante de los chicos por medio de un Genjutsu, conociendo la batalla que podría encontrarse mas adelante, había reforzado a la copia con suficiente chakra como para soportar unos diez minutos, además de una buena dosis de daño antes de que este se dispersare.

Por decir que Naruto estaba anonadado era un estatuto, Sasuke pensó para si mismo la utilidad del Jutsu, y Hinata simplemente sonrió satisfecha de la situación. Ya que por un momento, así sea breve, sus amigos habían desechado las nubes que oscurecían sus auras, ante la mención de más entrenamiento por parte del Jounin.

Por supuesto que ninguno se esperaba que una olla surgiese de la nada e impactase de lleno contra el rostro del cíclope, noqueándolo en el acto, a su vez que le arrojaba sin piedad alguna hacia el pequeño pasillo de madera de las afueras del hogar.

La culpable de tal hazaña no era nadie más que una encolerizada Tsunami, que hervía en furia al ver las condiciones de su hogar.

Los chicos, pasmados ante la fémina enojada que residía en la puerta, retrocedieron poco a poco al ver que lentamente la madre dirigió su cólera en su dirección… Nada peor que destruir el hogar de una madre, como para conocer la ira más profunda que jamás hayan experimentado.

Hinata por un momento creyó reconocer algo del "modo Zorra" en la joven mujer. Lo que le dejo pensativa de que quizás, cada mujer en el mundo poseía un estado de ira y maldad inminente. Que emergía si teníais tanto la desgracia como el placer de presionar los botones adecuados.

Su rostro tomo una tonalidad carmesí cuando de nuevo los pensamientos de su joven cabecita, fluctuaron hacia que "botones" en específico debía tocar Naruto en ella, para hacer emerger su "modo Zorra" y dominarle como le hacia su madre con su respetado padre.

La jovenzuela perdió la conciencia cuando de nuevo, sus ideas fluyeron hacia terrenos más… adultos de su psiquis en desarrollo.

--

**Equipo 9**

En su joven vida, Tenten había experimentado un sin numero de experiencias sonoras que podrían llevarle hasta el punto de ser una conocedora musical en cierto sentido. Siendo alguien que gusta de mantener sus manos ocupadas, ya sea con armas o con papiros, no le fue extraño que un instrumento musical yaciera en su poder.

Por los momentos, la flauta era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, principalmente porque su forma era cómoda, practica, y podía llevarse en cualquiera de sus sostenedores.

Había iniciado a tocar el instrumento, gracias a Lee, quien le apoyo sin importar que, con tal de que ella pudiese adquirir la flauta y claro, aprender a usarla apropiadamente.

También debía admitir, que aunque le gustaba el reto, al principio siempre estuvo remilgosa de aprender a tocar un instrumento musical, no lo encontraba necesario, ni que mucho menos le ayudaría a completar su meta de convertirse en una gran Kunoichi, como su ídolo Tsunade.

Y ahora, que al menos dominaba de manera decente tal objeto, el sonido que mas le tranquilizaba por los momentos, era el de la maquina de monitoreo cardiaco que se aferraba a su compañero de equipo. Había transcurrido una semana desde que el incidente ocurrió, y aun así el chico no regresaba a la conciencia, simplemente permanecía dormido profundamente, para su frustración y sufrimiento.

Se sentía vulnerable, incluso culpable al verlo allí, tendido en una cama, tranquilo y sereno, cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a verlo exaltado, juguetón e insoportable.

Neji no le había visitado en los últimos dos días, debido a que el mismo se había introducido a un duro régimen de entrenamiento en la mansión Hyuuga, con tal de evitar que su equipo sufriese la misma contrariedad dos veces. Ella, por supuesto que no se quedaba para atrás, aprovechando cada tiempo libre a su disposición para mejorarse a si misma.

Incluso en algún par de ocasiones tanto ella como Neji compartieron algo de tiempo juntos, por supuesto, nada fuera de lo normal… una charla amena, algunas palabras por aquí, un poco de entrenamiento por allá. Y listo, cada quien para su distrito con tal de acudir a sus respectivos hogares.

Ella había tomado este tiempo y esta experiencia para no solo reflexionar sobre si misma, sino sobre lo que sentía hacia sus dos compañeros de equipo. Efectivamente, estaba atraída hacia Neji, eso no podía negarlo, el chico tiene su merito, es atractivo, viene de buena familia, y se graduó como el mejor en todo.

El problema yacía en que esos eran todos los puntos positivos que poseía el chico, que curiosamente, la mayoría eran percibidos como atractivos, más bien por la codicia de poner sus manos en una mejor posición de la que podría vivir ahora. El chico por su parte, no poseía una gran personalidad, era apático, serio, porfiado y por sobretodo… con ligeros tintes de arrogancia.

Aun así, a pesar de su frialdad e insistencia por el profesionalismo, el joven lo daría todo por defender a sus amigos e ideales. Pero ese fuego solo emergía cuando existía una batalla "física" de por medio, no una "amorosa". Simplemente como lo había expresado en alguna que otra oportunidad.

¡Aun no estaba interesado en perseguir una relación amorosa, al menos no a esta altura de su vida!

Es por eso que lentamente, fue forjando un sentimiento mas bien de compañeros hacia el, podía ser un gran amigo, pero ella a sus catorce años simplemente no se sentía satisfecha con una simple relación de amistad. Algo en ella exigía el experimentar, el vivir, el ser mujer por alguna vez en su vida, en vez de la "versión masculina" a la que quizás ellos se habían acostumbrado.

He allí donde entra el joven Rock Lee, quien, a pesar de no ser tan físicamente atractivo como Neji, y claro, poseer un perturbador sentido del estilo, poseía grandes cualidades; era fiel, sincero, de gran corazón, al igual que poseía una enorme boca con un estridente juego de cuerdas vocales.

Sus palabras en aquel entonces, le habían llegado muy adentro en su corazón, quizás de no haber llegado alguien a interrumpirlos, el chico hubiese tomado un paso mas adelante, quizás ahora ella podría apaciguar esta curiosidad que le plagaba, y por sobretodo el vacío que consumía su ser.

…

Agito su cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos inservibles de ella, fue su ingenuidad, sus ansias por conocer el verdadero amor lo que le llevo a cometer el peor error de su vida, y claro, postraron en esta cama a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Lentamente peino al jovencito frente a ella, intentando otorgarle otro estilo a su apariencia desgreñada, producto de tantos días en cama. Por supuesto, a pesar de su curiosidad latente, respetaba mucho la privacidad del joven como para espiar debajo de las mantas y delgada tela de papel que cubría su cuerpo. Si ellos le otorgaban tal respeto, ella no incumpliría tal honor irrumpiéndolo ella misma.

Simplemente se dedico a peinarlo cada vez que venia a visitarle, mientras lentamente susurraba una canción de cuna que solían cantarle antes de dormir. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios, y por sobretodo sus pensamientos de las imágenes que acosaban su ser, cada vez que la enfermera acudía para cambiar los vendajes, ella solía ayudar con tal de aprender un poco de tratamientos médicos, solo para arrepentirse al ver la gravedad de algunas de sus laceraciones.

Su pecho estaba abierto de par en par, claro no tan literalmente como suena, pero si poseía una enorme herida que abarcaba desde su hombro derecho, hasta un poco más debajo de su ombligo. Los médicos limpiaban la herida de carne muerta, con tal de evitar posibles infecciones que complicasen la situación del chico.

Pero aun así, tal herida no solo dejaría una enorme cicatriz, sino que claro, tardaría un aproximado de dos semanas en curarse totalmente, debido a no solo la extensión de la misma, sino el tipo de arma con el cual fue herido.

La hoja del arma blanca con la que fue apuñalado, tenía dos dientes desiguales en su diseño, que laceraban la carne de la victima no solo a distinta profundidad, sino que a una distancia de un centímetro cada una, dificultando la reparación del tejido al haber dos heridas tan cerca de la otra.

Si bien, para un medico civil el tratar algo de este calibre seria una perdida de tiempo, para los médicos shinobi era un procedimiento estándar, monótonamente lento pero estándar.

Ella suspiro por lo bajo, acariciando la mano del chico, mientras descansaba un poco sus agotados ojos. Unos cuantos minutos mas y quizás la joven hubiese podido conciliar el sueño. Lastima que el movimiento frente a ella, en conjunción con unos cuantos quejidos masculinos, le indicasen que su compañero finalmente estaba recuperado la conciencia.

--

**Equipo 8**

**Y**uuhi Kurenai sonreía complacida de lo que había conseguido en los últimos días de su vida. La entrevista con sus alumnos fue mejor de lo planeado, los chicos obviamente estaban demostrando un serio caso de decepción, y ella conociendo el sentimiento en carne propia, sabia cual era el mejor remedio para ello.

No le importo contarles su pasado, ni mucho menos se avergonzó de informarles de sus propios fracasos, tanto Kiba como Sakura estaban anonadados de que ella fuese un desastre cuando niña, mientras que Shino se mostraba ligeramente interesado por las anécdotas, debido a que sus cejas podían verse un poco mas arriba de lo usual.

Jamás se sintió ofendida cuando sus errores pasados sacaron al aire un par de carcajadas, en su mayoría de Kiba, mas si se esmero en demostrarles que a pesar de todo, tales fallos no solo servían para demostrarle donde había fallado, sino que ahora formaban parte de su experiencia, y que si podía evitarlo, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Por supuesto que al principio no lo creyeron, pero al menos el brillo en sus ojos, había recuperado esa "chispa", de vida que les caracterizaba.

Aun así, comprendía que su plan para un encuentro privado con las chicas de todos los equipos era necesario, más aun cuando se entero por parte de su novio que la joven Yamanaka había sufrido de una terrible experiencia en su última misión, por lo que ahora se encontraba en su casa junto a sus padres, recibiendo tratamiento con tal de erradicar las terribles pesadillas que han estado acosando a la jovencita.

También tenia conocimientos de que la joven del equipo 9, estaba sufriendo de un caso severo de culpabilidad, que de no tratarse de inmediato, podría a la larga ocasionar problemas a la joven en formación.

Si algo había aprendido es que en el mundo Shinobi, aquellas fracturas que se realizaban en la psiquis femenina en los primeros años de la carrera, solían ser las que al final de cuentas, forjaban la personalidad futura de la jovencita, ya lo había visto en varias de sus compañeras, una de ellas su mejor amiga.

Anko poseía una personalidad extrovertida, tosca, incluso obscena, debido al daño ocasionado por el Sannin de las serpientes, por lo que ahora desplegaba una faceta que no solo indicaba el daño, sino también mostraba cuan alto había elevado sus barreras para evitar ser agredida y engañada de la misma forma de nuevo.

Yoko, otra compañera de clase, murió en una misión a causa de su propio miedo a los hombres, al ser agredida sexualmente por un enemigo en sus primeros años.

Tal daño ocasiono una desconfianza irreparable para ella en todo hombre, por lo cual nunca buscaba ayuda de sus compañeros, situación que le llevo a su muerte temprana, cuando fueron emboscados por una tropa enemiga y ella jamás quiso trabajar en conjunto con sus demás miembros de equipo, resultando en la completa masacre del escuadrón al que pertenecía.

Al menos su muerte había servido como ejemplo de que podía ocurrir en una Kunoichi si no se sanaban esas heridas que sufrían cuando aun estaban en formación.

Por supuesto que los chicos tampoco eran ajenos a tal daño, de hecho al ser menos abiertos a sus sentimientos como las chicas, muchas veces los trastornos mentales resultaban no solo en locura, sino en varias otras facetas que podían ser perjudiciales tanto para su carrera, como para sus compañeros.

Es por ello que Asuma estaba encargado de reunir a los jóvenes con tal de instruirlos por el camino adecuado… al principio se renegó de la idea, pero como digna mujer que es ella, no tardo en sacar sus armas al aire con tal de dominar a su novio, con la clásica amenaza del sofá.

"supongo que querrás dormir en el sofá de ahora en adelante". Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza logrando sacarle una sonrisa por el momento, los hombres a veces solían ser tan sencillos de dominar, casi como niños pequeños tendían a obedecer a una figura femenina imponente, cuando esta les amenazaba con quitarles su "juguete" favorito.

Por supuesto que ella también lamentaría que las noches de "jugueteo" se acabasen, mas el no necesitaba saber eso.

- ¡Por la sonrisa en tu rostro, puedo suponer que estas pensando en Asuma! – comento una voz femenina, en alta tonalidad picara, sorprendiendo a la Jounin recién graduada, en el momento. - ¿Por supuesto, que no toda mujer tiene derecho a pensar en el chico que gusta? – respondió igual de juguetona al reconocer la voz de dicha mujer, que como siempre aparecía de manera extravagante frente a ella, exigiendo tanto con sus maniobras como con su atuendo, a que las personas mas cercanas al lugar le prestasen atención, les agradase o no.

Otro de los efectos del daño a la psiquis a la temprana edad, aquellos que fueron ignorados o menospreciados de jóvenes, tienden a ser extravagantes, extrovertidos y casi escandalosos en su adultez, con tal de recibir un poco de esa atención que jamás recibieron de pequeños.

- ¡Cierto, mas si es bueno en la cama! – dijo la morena sin vergüenza alguna, a pesar de que varios transeúntes pasaban a su lado cuando lo había comentado. Kurenai siendo mucho más reservada no tardo en sonrojarse por el curso que tomaba la conversación.

Como toda mujer adulta no le importaba hablar de su vida sexual, más eso no implicaba que le gustase hablar de ello donde los oídos impertinentes se desplegaban ávidos de saber sus más profundos secretos. Esta vez no le siguió el juego a su mejor amiga.

- Podría ser, pero ese no es el caso en estos momentos, necesito tu ayuda Anko. – comento serena la Jounin de ojos rojos, mientras miraba fijamente al rostro a la aludida, que rascaba su panza sin vergüenza alguna, ante la mirada atenta de algunos jóvenes. – ¿Y en que pueden servirte mis servicios, Kurenai? – exclamo Anko, con un aire mas profesional sobre ella, la morena de ojos rojos no pudo mas que sonreír al ver que por fin su mejor amiga estaba tomándose las cosas en serio.

¿Recuerdas aquel favor que me prometiste pagarías a como de lugar, con tal de estar a mano? Creo que es hora de cobrarlo, y conociéndote bien, debo de suponer sabes a la perfección que es lo que tengo en mente… ¿no es así Anko? –

Solo le basto ver su rostro de fastidio para confirmar que en efecto, Mitarashi Anko sabía de antemano cuales eran sus intenciones. Ahora, solo faltaba la presencia de Yugao y de Hinata Hyuuga para completar el circulo y comenzar su plan de ayudar a las jovencitas, les guste o no.

--

**Hospital**

**L**a enfermera no podía evitar sentir lastima por la escena que observaba ante ella, hacia pocos minutos la chica estaba tan jovial, tan alegre y complacida de ver al joven Lee conciente.

Que parte de ella se sentía culpable de suministrarle las noticias que echaron a la basura toda esa felicidad. Su entrenamiento le exigía desconectarse emocionalmente de sus pacientes con tal de que no existiese ningún problema.

Más aun así no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar sus llantos una vez la noticia fue entregada al finalizar el diagnostico medico.

Rock Lee intentaba en vano consolarla, a pesar de que ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando la situación, sollozando exasperada al enterarse de que aparentemente, su compañero de equipo.

Había perdido la vista.

--

**Tsuchi no Kuni. ****País de las Rocas**

**T**sunade no podía dejar de temblar ante la escena que vislumbraban sus ojos, de hecho, sus piernas temblaban debido al mar de recuerdos que acosaban su cabeza al ver más de cerca lo que yacía frente a ella.

Tantos años habían transcurrido desde que sus pies cruzaron por un campo repleto de cadáveres, tanto tiempo sin oler lo metálico de la sangre, sin percibir la humedad en el ambiente, ni de escuchar el silencio abrumador que suele poseer una escena como esta, de hecho el único sonido que podía escucharse era el de los cuervos al alimentarse de los cadáveres que se esparcían por toda la tierra.

Sus manos temblaban, temerosas de que en medio de tantos cuerpos, uno de ellos fuese el idiota que es su compañero de equipo. Shizune lloraba desconsolada a su lado, ya que al igual que ella tal escena le traía terribles recuerdos a su cabeza.

Más aun porque estaban en el país con el cual lucharon en aquel entonces, cuando por primera vez presenciaban un escenario parecido.

Sus compañeros de equipo estaban de hecho completamente callados, quizás temerosos de irrespetar a los muertos, tal vez alertas de que lo que sea haya causado que un ejército completo de Shinobi pereciera de una forma tan brutal, se les echase encima en un momento de distracción.

O al menos el silencio impero hasta que una enorme explosión reverbero en el ambiente sombrío, alertando a cada persona en un rango de cientos de kilómetros, que la batalla que se desencadeno en este lugar, aun se estaba dando a lugar a unos cientos de metros a la distancia.

Shizune intento hablar con Tsunade con tal de retirarse, mas el sonido que el viento había arrastrado hacia ellas basto para helarles la sangre a cada ser que conocía al portador de esa tonalidad. Al reconocer con claridad el nombre de "Rasengan".

Y que solo una persona que conocían en estos momentos podía utilizar libremente la técnica en estos instantes. Shizune intento decirle a Tsunade un par de palabras, solo para encontrarse con sorpresa de que la mujer ya había emprendido en carrera en dirección del grito que hacia poco el viento arrastro a ellos.

Emprendió tras de ella, en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón, con tal de que tomasen una acción menos directa en contra de quien fuese, enfrentase a Lord Jiraiya. Pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, mas aun cuando a los pocos minutos de escuchada la voz, un segundo eco resonó en sus oídos, esta vez fue un simple grito de dolor, nuevamente de la voz del hombre que ambas conocían.

Toda duda se esfumo de Shizune, esta vez entrando encolerizada al campo de batalla, con tal de salvar al hombre que martirizaba su existencia. Nunca supo cuando su mano había tomado su Ninjato, ni mucho menos que tan rápido se había movido, solo pudo ver que al llegar a un claro, Tsunade se había detenido en seco y temblaba profusamente por alguna razón en especifico.

Tenia miedo de apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de la mujer, quizás lo que había asustado a dicha fémina no era mas que una terrible realidad que aun no deseaba enfrentar. Pero mas pudo su curiosidad que su voluntad, y desesperada miro en la misma dirección que su maestra. Para conseguirse con una situación que jamás pensó podría olvidar.

Un chico de unos aproximados quince años, de largo cabello negro, cuerpo escultural y bien formado, de ojos maliciosos y sonrisa macabra, sostenía del cuello con su mano izquierda a un maltratado hombre de larga cabellera blanca.

De su hombro izquierdo podía notarse con claridad la mano derecha del chico aparecer de la nada, como si se tratase de un mero trozo de papel, Jiraiya a pesar de la situación sonreía a desmedida, mientras su mano se posaba en el pecho del chico, para lanzar un ultimo ataque de su parte, el joven intento alejarse, sacando su mano de inmediato del hombre, mientras apretaba la otra en un intento por fracturar el cuello del mismo.

Solo para ser azotado con fuerza por una oleada de energía giratoria, que acribillaba su cuerpo sin detenerse hasta que su atacante lo dijese.

El chico fue arrojado a una velocidad impresionante en dirección a las rocas de enorme tamaño que identificaban el lugar, creando un cráter de enormes dimensiones al impactar de lleno contra ellas.

Ambas mujeres se habían quedado plasmadas al ver la enorme "Odama Rasengan", que el hombre conocido como Jiraiya había desplegado ante ellas a pesar de la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraba.

O al menos estuvieron paralizadas por poco tiempo, al ver que una vez concluido el movimiento, dicho hombre vomito una enorme cantidad de sangre, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo para no volver a moverse nuevamente.

- ¡JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

**Continuara…**

**N.A: **

Si quieren saber mis respuestas de autor, entren en mi perfil/profile, y vean mi foro sobre esta historia... pregunten por medio de reviews en la misma, y yo respondere de ahora en adelante por alla, debido a que rompi unas cuantas reglas con publicarlo de esta manera, corriendo el riesgo de que la historia sea eliminada.


	14. La calma que precede a la tormenta

**P**ara entender el corazón de un hombre, muchas veces tienes que degradarte al mismo nivel que ellos, para saber que es lo que quieren, codician y desean con tal de emplear tus cartas de la manera apropiada.

Para dominar todos los aspectos de la seducción, la fidelidad y pleitesía. Una mujer debe saber controlar sus encantos, no solo físicos, sino mentales.

…

La ansiedad por lo general es un elemento que siempre esta presente en los miembros del genero masculino.

¡Más rápido, más fuerte, más grande, más poder!

Lo cual nos lleva luego al sentimiento más común en el ser humano, la codicia. Esta no solo llevara a límites insospechados a cualquiera que este infectado por ella. Si no que se puede incluso traicionar al ser mas preciado con tal de lograr ese objetivo que con tantas ganas anhelamos.

Ya sea el ser una estrella, popular, adinerado, o simplemente ser un imán para los miembros del sexo opuesto. Solemos codiciarlo todo ignorando muchas veces lo que tenemos al lado.

Lo triste de hecho, es que solo nos damos cuenta de lo que teníamos, cuando ya lo hemos perdido y no hay manera de recuperarlo.

Es esto lo que me ha llevado a la conclusión de mi vida "normal", para después crear la mujer que ahora mismo piensa abiertamente los motivos de la vida. O que quizás intenta en vano conseguir el momento preciso en que su inocencia se fue a la basura.

Más eso ahora era de simple redundancia y completa inutilidad, no cuando sus dos más preciados vasallos luchaban el uno contra el otro con tal de complacerla.

A su lado, su más frecuente cliente parecía aborrecer el espectáculo, quizás no complacido por el nivel de habilidad que demostraban sus esbirros. Por ende, decidió comentar sus pensamientos. - ¡No pareces satisfecho, Orochimaru! – dijo la mujer con un tono coqueto y exagerado.

Su acompañante, simplemente frunció el seño al ver que el más débil del dúo de combatientes estaba sufriendo un destino cruel a manos del vencedor, que con violencia alzaba su rostro por medio de sus cabellos con tal de exponer su delicado cuello a su oxidada cuchilla, ignorando los gritos de piedad y de dolor a medida que procedía en degollarlo de manera torpe e inexperta.

El Sannin, completamente acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, simplemente bostezaba de manera agonizante ante lo que ocurría, aun cuando parte suya se deleitaba con la cruenta gama de sonidos que provenían del acero al cortar la carne.

La mujer a su lado, simplemente alzo su mano en afirmación hacia el vencedor, con tal de darle el premio que tanto ansiaba: su libertad, que rápidamente le fue entregada al abrir un par de enormes puertas que le dejaban huir al exterior sin restricción alguna.

El chico de apenas unos aparente dieciocho años, temblaba profusamente ante la visión que estaba ante el, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y carentes de vida después del martirio que había pasado. Abusado desde niño, tanto mental como físicamente, no tenia nada más que ante el, lo que muchos de sus amigos habían codiciado en tanto tiempo.

La completa libertad de irse de este infierno sin nombre, en medio de un lugar que nadie recuerda.

Y para lograrlo, solo tuvo que mutilar el último lazo que le unía a su familia, que ahora yacía degollado y sangrante en plena arena de combate. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que para ser libre, lo único que tenia que hacer, era matar a su hermano?

No le importo lo sospechoso de la situación, ni mucho menos que sus opresores sonreían ligeramente ante la pequeña chispa de esperanza que se había formado en su alma.

Claro, que apenas cruzadas las puertas nadie le garantizaba que sobreviviera a la horda de bestias salvajes que circundaban el lugar ante el olor a sangre y muerte que constantemente rodeaba el sitio.

- Tus últimos especimenes han sido una completa decepción, simplemente no cumplen con mis expectativas. - agrego seco el Sannin de las serpientes, mientras ignoraba los gritos de auxilio y sufrimiento del chico que acababa de salir de las instalaciones, al ser atacado y probablemente devorado en vida por alguna bestia hambrienta.

Resignado dirigió su mirada a su "vendedora", con tal de confirmar si de hecho, para esto es que le había contactado, después de todo, necesitaba coordinar muchas cosas ahora que tenía una aldea bajo su comando, y algunos aliados que mantener a su lado para que sus planes se mantuvieran a flote.

Su escrutinio no paso desapercibido, de hecho la mujer a pesar de estar completamente repleta de cicatrices, portaba un aire de belleza rustica en ella, largo cabello blanco, ojos negros como la noche y rostro demacrado por el tiempo y las heridas.

En algún momento de la época pasada pudo ser considerada una gran mujer, mas ahora no era más que un remero, la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Su mano izquierda reposaba dentro de su GI de batalla, intentando ocultar la falta de tres dedos en ella. La derecha acariciaba confiada a un pequeño de doce años que temblaba horrorizado por lo presenciado.

Orochimaru, siendo el sádico que es, sonrió complacido de ver la nueva adquisición de su "compañera de juegos". Al parecer no era el único que disfrutaba de martirizar almas jóvenes. El niño, simplemente colapso ante su presencia, sufriendo un ataque cardiaco producto del estrés y la presión a la que había sido sometido. La mujer ante esto, simplemente frunció el seño ante su perdida. Lamentando mas el dinero que pudo haber ganado con el, que la muerte del chico en particular.

- ¡Maldición Orochimaru! te agradecería si no matas a mi mercancía, ¿sabes cuanto pude haber ganado en el mercado de esclavos con este chico? – espeto la mujer, mientras pateaba el cuerpo del jovencito en dirección de una pútrida fosa, donde varios rugidos y gemidos guturales indicaban que el cuerpo en si estaba siendo dispuesto de una vez por todas. El sannin, simplemente la observo con determinación, esperando de una vez por todas que el verdadero motivo por el que fue invocado a este lugar fuese revelado.

- Lo siento mi querida Yatsura, se cuanto anhelabas robarle su inocencia, pero soy un hombre ocupado y veraz, aprecio el tiempo que empleo en mis asuntos. Por lo que no puedo evitar el frustrarme cuando solo me muestras basura. – comento con frialdad el de los ojos rasgados. Ella como respuesta a sus alegaciones, simplemente suspiro resignada.

- ¡De acuerdo, no te ofusques! Simplemente te invoque aquí para enseñarte un espécimen en particular que creo te servirá de mucho en tus planes de conquista universal y todo eso. -

Ella ignoro por completo el leve flujo de agresividad e instinto asesino que el hombre soltó en su dirección. – No me gusta ser menospreciado Yatsura. – agrego con seriedad Orochimaru mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia ella con tal de intimidarle.

Ella de nuevo, solo sonrió ante su cercanía. – Valla, Orochimaru, no sabia que aun tenias interés en revolcarte con mujeres como yo. – Y demostrando más gallardía aun, dicha fémina se acerco lo suficiente como para juguetear un poco con el orgullo de quien amenazaba con matarle. – Yo se que es lo que te gusta Orochimaru, mas aun porque tu pequeña serpiente no deja de moverse ante lo que yo puedo ofrecer. –

La pared tras de ella crujió sonoramente en el lugar, dando a relucir una gran serie de engranajes en funcionamiento con tal de despejar la vista de su verdadera mercancía.

El sannin decidió ignorar la agresión a su masculinidad, mas aun cuando verdaderamente la mujer sabia donde tocar con tal de satisfacerle. Y no se refería a la forma física de satisfacción, no, Yatsura como el, gozaba de la manipulación de los genes humanos, además de experimentos que conlleven a resultados que puedan considerarse, interesantes.

No es la emoción de sus mundanas caricias lo que le excita, mucho menos ella, sino los resultados de sus más recientes experimentos.

- Veo que por fin he llamado tu atención, Orochimaru. – agrego la fémina mientras seguía jugueteando con sus manos. – Hace poco recibí tus anotaciones y déjame decirte que, realmente tienes un excelente cerebro entre esas orejas tuyas. – Así, tan rápido como comenzó a jugar con el, le abandono como si simplemente le asquease por completo ese tipo de contacto. No cuando algo de semejante calaña estaba ante ellos.

- Hace poco, varios clanes en Mizu no Kuni, fueron aniquilados por la guerra en contra de los limites sanguíneos. Mis fuentes, siempre confiables, indican que una organización llamada "Akatsuki" ha estado movilizándose de un lado a otro, capturando jovencitos mejor conocidos por ser "Jinchuuriki", sorprendiendo a algunos en el proceso, debido a que dos de ellos estaban furiosamente custodiados. -

Orochimaru frunció el seño ante la información, principalmente porque la forma en que Akatsuki estaba movilizándose, no encaja a la perfección con la rutina en la que estaban inmiscuidos, cuando el aun pertenecía a dicha organización.

Yatsura pudo percibir con claridad que es lo que preocupaba a su mayor colaborador. – Si, realmente no encaja en lo absoluto con la información que me has suministrado en estos últimos días, de hecho, mis fuentes me indican que lo más probable es que exista una "nueva" organización que este suplantando e utilizando la identidad de la primera. Debido a que hasta hace poco, Itachi y compañía habían sido vistos en el país de los osos, cargando consigo a una pequeña chica de quince años, presumiblemente Jinchuuriki. – Agrego la fémina mientras se deleitaba la vista con algunos de sus más recientes experimentos.

Orochimaru no tardo en otorgar su opinión. – Es lo más posible, de hecho me es curioso que en su mayoría, las abducciones han sido de aldeas limítrofes a Hi no Kuni. Mucho menos la rapidez con la que algunos de ellos fueron capturados. Pero el detalle que más salta a mi atención es que, Akatsuki, siempre se moviliza en dúos, mientras que según los testigos a los ataques… un escuadrón de al menos seis individuos fueron los que enfrentaron y posteriormente secuestraron a los Jinchuuriki. – Siendo el maestro de la tensión y del drama que es, no tardo en guardar silencio con tal de "incrementar" la atmósfera.

Yatsura, siendo una jugadora del mismo nivel que su "compañero", decidió proseguir e ignorar el juego que tan infantilmente había iniciado su comprador. – Una nueva organización esta entre nosotros, al parecer, mejor organizada, con mas poder, mas información y por sobretodo… -

- Más eslabones. – Concluyo Orochimaru, logrando al menos irritar a la fémina con su egocentrismo. No obstante los juegos duran poco para el Sannin, por lo que con seriedad comento. – El problema reside en que no conocemos exactamente cual o QUE es el objetivo de este nuevo grupo. Peor aun, no he podido contactar con ellos y los pocos infiltrados que han logrado adentrarse… han sido despachados de inmediato. -

- ¿Por qué no enfrentarlos directamente? – Agrego Yatsura, intentando ofrecerle otro punto de vista. El Sannin de las serpientes simplemente se carcajeo ante su ingenuidad. – Enfrentarme a un enemigo desconocido, sin saber la extensión de sus fuerzas, ni el número de esbirros a su comando es un movimiento arriesgado. Incluso para mí, no cuando estoy en pleno desarrollo de la invasión más grande que jamás se halla visto en la historia de Konohagakure no Sato. -

Ella simplemente suspiro convencida de sus razones. – Mejor para mi, tendré con tus movidas mucha mas mercancía para vender, además de nuevos sujetos de prueba claro esta. - Dicho esto, ella presiono un pequeño botón de coloración roja en la mesa que estaba a su lado. Elevando con lentitud un enorme tubo de contención, que poseía en sus adentros el cuerpo de un chico de unos aparentes veintidós años, de largo cabello púrpura y piel grisácea.

Orochimaru simplemente observo como sus planes lentamente estaban yéndose por el camino que tanto anhelo por tantos años. – Este jovencito posee las indicaciones que me pediste, una extraña habilidad clasificada como Limite sanguíneo, una mente manipulable debido al trauma emocional que ha vivido, un cuerpo saludable y listo para ser empleado cuando gustes, y lo que es mejor. – Dicho esto, presiono otro botón aledaño, elevando otra maquina, que contenía en sus adentros una silueta que Orochimaru conocía muy bien. Más por su brillante presencia y aparente familiaridad. – Su alma esta completamente separada de su cuerpo debido a su habilidad sanguínea, por lo que tienes un recipiente con vida que solo espera un alma para movilizarlo. No obstante, gracias a tu investigación, he llegado a la conclusión de que si me dejas este cuerpo por al menos, unos cinco años. Podré no solo replicar su límite sanguíneo, sino que podré mejorarlo al punto de que… -

El hombre no le dejo terminar, - Al punto de que pueda extraer el alma de otros cuerpos e incluir la mía propia en donde yo desee. Simplemente estas cerca de crear la capacidad de proyección astral, además de innovar la posesión de cuerpos. – No obstante, a pesar de la emoción del descubrimiento, el límite de tiempo era demasiado largo para su agrado.

Siendo la científica que era, no tardo en ver las dudas de su camarada. – Si apresuramos el ritmo de modificación y adaptación genética, corremos el riesgo de cometer un error y desgraciadamente, solo tengo un espécimen, por lo que cada paso debe ser meticuloso, estamos jugando en terrenos desconocidos Orochimaru, y tú lo sabes, una vez podamos mejorar el limite sanguíneo del chico que tenemos aquí. Podremos crear copias perfectas de su cuerpo, no obstante, si tus notas lo detallan, el apresurar el proceso no solo resulta en una necrosis inmediata de las células manipuladas, sino en la pérdida de la gran mayoría de los objetos de prueba… ¡Quieres un clon! Entonces hazlo bien, si no, simplemente no lo hagas. –

Ella sabia que caminaba sobre superficie delgada, mas aun cuando la ansiedad del hombre podía percibirse en sus hombros temblantes, Pero Orochimaru sabía que necesitaba de ella, al menos por ahora, por lo que podía darse el lujo de ser tan malcriada como gustaba.

- Más importante aun, este jovencito fue capturado defendiendo a su familia, todos ellos fueron obviamente asesinados, a excepción de la heredera, cuyo paradero es completamente desconocido, puedo asegurarte que si encontramos a la chica, al menos dos años se le podrían restar al procedimiento, sin olvidar que podríamos usarla para la procreación de una nueva habilidad al obligarle a yacer con otros miembros de nuestra elección. -

Orochimaru simplemente la observo por unos instantes antes de preguntar el nombre exacto de esta jovencita. Ella reviso sus datos con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, lo cual no tardo demasiado. – Karasu, Odayaka Karasu. –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo XIII**

**La calma que precede a la tormenta venidera. **

**Hi no Kuni, Región montañosa al Sureste de Konohagakure no Sato.**

**U**na mujer de cabellera rosada caminaba impaciente en su improvisada habitación, hace poco su más reciente "proyecto", había sido devuelto a sus conocidos, con tal de que pudiese recuperarse apropiadamente bajo su cuidado.

No obstante, tal acción conllevaba un precio, y ella siendo el Youkai que era, no podía dejar que el chico se marchase sin implantarle al menos, una semilla que instituyera en el los cimientos de lo que seria su futuro destino.

Fue por eso que usando sus conocimientos del cuerpo humano, golpeo al chico en el cráneo, causando daños en los nervios ópticos que por un periodo indefinido de tiempo, causarían ceguera en los mismos. Colocando al chico mientras tanto en una dura posición, donde tendría que tomar fuertes determinaciones concernientes al rumbo de su vida.

Por supuesto que su plan poseía una falla, y esa era que alguien con el mismo conocimiento de la anatomía humana, detallase los minúsculos daños que ella produjo en los nervios que se conectaban desde el cerebro, hasta los glóbulos oculares.

Mas aun así, estaba convencida de que había hecho bien, y que el chico buscaría por su persona, aun mas cuando su espíritu, su orgullo y por sobretodo, sus ansias por aprender habían sido tocados por ella.

Tal como una enfermedad, el chico acudiría a ella por ansiedad, principalmente por miedo de perder una oportunidad tan grande como esta. Más cuando ella comience a intervenir en sus sueños y pesadillas con tal de disuadirlo aun más de que lo que ofrecía, era la elección correcta.

Pero para ello necesitaba que el chico perdiese un poco de autoestima, mas confianza en si mismo generaría solo mas apego a sus amigos y padre.

- Me sorprende ver que alguien como tu, demuestre tanto interés en un niño humano. - agrego una voz grave y monótona, como si el hablar casualmente le costase demasiado a la entidad militar con la que compartía la misión. Genkai decidió sonreír ante su compañía, después de todo no le quedaba otra opción. – Las mentes más vulnerables a nuestras habilidades son aquellas que no han madurado del todo, aquellas incultas que carecen de protecciones naturales que brinda la edad adulta. – confeso la mujer de cabellera rosada.

El hombre, de corto cabello grisáceo sonrió para si mismo, - ¡Estas ocultando algo Genkai, no puedes negarlo! ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones para con el chico? - Comento Sanger mientras analizaba la situación minuciosamente.

La mujer simplemente frunció el seño. – Nada del otro mundo, solo complazco mi ego con el capricho de otro alumno bajo mi tutela. – respondió monótona, intentando evitar la obvia razón de este interrogatorio. No que esto lo detuviese claro esta. - ¿Acaso olvidaste lo ocurrido con tu ultimo discípulo? Esto podría malinterpretarse como insubordinación y atentado sabes. – agrego con seriedad el hombre de la enorme espada.

Ella siendo la mujer que era, no se dejo intimidar por un Youkai de su nivel, - ¿Es acaso eso una amenaza, Sanger, o es una aclaratoria? – espeto fría y calma mientras observaba detenidamente los movimientos de su compañero de campaña.

Este solo se carcajeo un rato antes de enfocarse con más seriedad en el asunto. – Tómalo como quieras Genkai, yo solo soy un mero peón en esta campaña en el que el rey nos ha enviado, no obstante también soy un ser inquisitivo y sinceramente quisiera saber la opinión e intenciones de quien para muchos, fue en parte culpable de lo ocurrido hace un par de milenios en el Makai. –

Genkai suspiro resignada, aun después de tanto tiempo limpiando su nombre, parte del inframundo y el infierno le mantenían vigilada, en caso de que algo como "eso" volviese a ocurrir.

Algo agotada, decidió ceder. – Dicen que un clavo saca al otro, este chico solo tendrá un objetivo en meta, y no es nada más que corregir el error que tanto mancilla mi buen nombre. – Cansada de tanta algarabía, decidió sentarse para meditar un poco.

No que el supiese sus deseos de paz y quietud claro esta. - ¿Y que harás si resulta en otro desastre? Dudo mucho que el Rey pueda sacarte de problemas si "eso", vuelve a ocurrir con uno de tus alumnos. – exclamo finalmente el sujeto.

Ella no tardo en responder su inquietud. – No dejare que llegue a esos límites nuevamente, aun si para evitarlo, tenga que separar la cabeza de este niño de sus hombros. – la finalidad en su voz era mas clara que el agua.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En los limites de ****Tsuchi no Kuni. [País de las Rocas]**

**U**na Joven de aparentes quince años caminaba por en medio del bosque como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo. Su largo cabello púrpura ondeaba de un lado a otro, gracias al vaivén de su caminar.

Su cuerpo, completamente desnudo estaba cubierto por sangre, litros de sangre y sudor que obviamente no le pertenecen, al estar claramente libre de herida aparente.

Sus ojos grisáceos carecían de vida alguna, al menos por ahora que transitaba estos lugares. Su concentración estaba plasmada en un solo objetivo, y nada ni nadie le impediría el realizarlo a la perfección. No cuando la falla implicaría la muerte de lo más importante que ha tenido jamás.

En su mano izquierda portaba con fiereza y desden un enorme mechón de cabello, que se tensaba de vez en cuando debido a que al otro lado del mismo, el cráneo aun sangrante de su último enemigo aun seguía sujeto.

En su apéndice superior derecho, poseía una enorme Katana envuelta en su vaina púrpura, quizás la causante del perecimiento del sujeto al que ahora ella había reclamado su cabeza como premio. Necesitaba pruebas de su victoria, más aun porque sabía que no se detendría del todo sin saber que la treta había perecido finalmente.

No obstante, el olor que le traía el viento era desesperanzador, ella conocía cada aspecto de su objetivo, desde cuantos lunares poseía en su cuerpo, hasta el sabor de su piel misma. Por lo que su sangre no era un objeto desconocido para ella.

Y de hecho, ahora mismo es el olor de su sangre lo que había hecho que emprendiera en carrera en dirección del claro donde podría jurar fue dirigido gracias a los soldados que le emboscaron.

Se suponía que su entrenamiento le había enseñado a ser apática, fría e inexpresiva. Pero como demonios puedes estar tranquila cuando el hombre con el que duermes todas las noches puede estar en graves problemas en estos momentos.

Mucho menos la calmaba el palpitar de su arma, que constantemente le expresaba que por alguna razón, Nagi estaba perdiendo el control absoluto de su cuerpo. Lo cual no podía permitirlo.

Aplico Chakra a sus músculos con tal de emprender una acudida más veloz, ignoro los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo, ninguno de ellos le era de importancia, y los que aun continuaban con vida quizás no serian más que un inconveniente que tendría que solucionar después de asegurarse de la supervivencia del imbécil a quien protegía.

Con un último esfuerzo llego al lugar de los hechos, solo para ver como el muy estúpido había sido engañado por uno de sus enemigos, al obviamente tener más experiencia en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se mordió la lengua para intentar ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta debido al enorme despliegue de destreza que este nuevo contrincante había demostrado. Mas aun cuando dos nuevas tretas aparecían en el escenario.

Ignoro la escena dramática que se desplegó ante ella cuando el hombre de larga cabellera blanca callo inconciente en el campo de batalla. Quizás sobreviva, tal vez no, mas eso no es lo que le incumbía. No, de hecho era el ANBU que estaba a su lado intentando retenerle con su Ninjato. No podía perder tiempo compitiendo con estos desconocidos, por lo que desenvainando con relativa facilidad su Katana, logrando repeler la primera arremetida de advertencia de la ahora obvia mujer, que ahora más atenta de su estatuto de enemiga, le circundaba una y otra vez con tal de ponerle punto final a la estruja.

La del cabello púrpura no le presto demasiada atención, aun cuando su guardia estaba al máximo, y sus defensas se mantenían pulcras ante la treta. No, de hecho su atención, o al menos la mayoría de ella estaba tendida en buscar el lugar donde había impactado el imbécil de Nagi.

Agacho su cabeza con tal de esquivar un golpe horizontal hacia su cuello, mientras ella simplemente movía su brazo de forma horizontal con tal de partir en dos con su Katana a la molesta mujer. Solo para encontrarse con que el metal de su espada había cortado sin piedad un pequeño tronco producto de un Kawarimi.

Por supuesto, estaría sorprendida de su destreza si no fuera porque había detectado un flujo de Youki maligno emerger de unos treinta metros hacia el oeste de su posición. Aplico una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus piernas, y emprendió a correr en dirección de Nagi, aun a sabiendas de que la mujer ANBU le seguía de cerca.

Su entrenamiento le indica que debía disponer de ella lo más rápido posible, mas sus conocimientos en el campo de batalla le urgían detener el resurgimiento del Hachibi no Hachimata. Sabía que si este llegase a tomar posesión completa de su Jinchuuriki, ninguno de los que estaba aquí presente viviría demasiado como para ver otro amanecer.

Apretó el mango de su espada cuando vio en la lejanía como el chico a quien ella clasificaba como su pertenencia, se retorcía en el suelo continuamente ante cada bocanada de Youki que emergía, dando a entender que sin su rápida intervención, perdería el control sin duda alguna.

- ¡**NAOSU**! – exclamo en voz alta mientras su espada desplegaba un breve brillo escarlata en su hoja, antes de incrustarse en el hombro izquierdo del chico, aforrándole al suelo con violencia, mientras sufría varios espasmos producto del sellado de la serpiente maldita. Sabiendo que su enemigo aprovecharía su momento de debilidad, corto su dedo levemente con el filo de la hoja con tal de sacrificar un poco de su sangre hacia la espada.

- No me falles ahora. – Exclamo desesperada al ver que la mujer se había arrojado sobre el terreno aledaño, circundándole de nuevo en búsqueda de una oportunidad, además de claro verificar que ocurría. Al menos la espada cumplió su segundo objetivo, creando alrededor de ella y de Nagi un pequeño campo de fuerza que se mantendría en su lugar mientras ella siga aplicando Chakra a la espada.

Mas eso no vaciaba sus dudas, mucho menos sus miedos, el sellar al Hachimata le quitaba muchas energías, y si esta mujer es tan peligrosa como la que estaba tratando al hombre que observo hace poco. Simplemente estaba en demasiados problemas como para salir ilesa de ello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**hizune estaba completamente consternada, si sus conocimientos médicos estaban en lo correcto, Jiraiya estaría a salvo mientras Tsunade mantuviese un flujo constante de chakra hacia la herida, con tal de inducir al cuerpo a regenerar y reparar los tejidos dañados.

No obstante, el procedimiento tenia que mantenerse por al menos unos quince minutos sin interrupción alguna, y eso, en terreno enemigo era demasiado riesgo.

Por eso no vacilo en arremeter en contra de la recién llegada, pensaba cortarle el cuello con tal de despacharla con rapidez, mas al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba no pudo pensar que quizás, no era mas que una victima que había caído presa de las circunstancias, al estar en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Mas su reacción, en conjunción con su mirada fría y apática le indicaban que no era en realidad una aldeana que había sido capturada y violada por los Shinobi aquí presentes, sino uno de los Ninja en cuestión.

La batalla duro poco, principalmente porque la jovencita era buena con las manos, letal cuando incluía su arma en el proceso. Fue una pelea corta que le sirvió para medir las habilidades de la chica, las cuales serian formidables, si su atención no estuviese en otro sitio.

No comprendía porque estaba tan… desesperada, por alcanzar al chico, mas al sentir el Youki fluir de su cuerpo a borbotones comprendió que el joven en efecto era un Jinchuuriki, y peor aun que su sello estaba debilitándose por completo. De ser así, debían huir cuanto antes de lugar, aun a sabiendas de que interrumpir el procedimiento medico en Jiraiya podría resultar fatal. Más para su sorpresa, la chica no solo apuñalo al chico, sino que para su alivio estaba conteniendo a la bestia con un éxito rotundo.

Decidió investigar un poco, mas sabía que la joven estaba completamente alerta de su entorno, envolviéndose a si misma en una cúpula de Chakra que quizás, impediría que fuese atacada a traición mientras trabajaba.

Conociendo sus prioridades, emprendió en búsqueda de Tsunade, con tal de resguardarla de cualquier peligro. Podía seguirle el rastro a la chica gracias a la cantidad de Youki que expelía el cuerpo del joven, y si la cantidad sugería algo. Es que quizás tardaría mucho más de quince minutos.

Suficiente como para ella escapar junto con Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Al menos es lo que esperaba, antes de que dos hombres con los uniformes de Akatsuki, apareciesen ante ella, uno de ellos portando una enorme espada en su espalda mientras que el otro simplemente sonreía satisfecho de haber llegado en estas circunstancias.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A dos kilómetros de la puerta Este de Konohagakure no Sato. **

**K**akashi estaba ojeando su libro como una fachada a su inspección acostumbrada hacia Sasuke y compañía.

Esta experiencia finalmente le revelo que el chico, aun tenía muy en el fondo una ambición por poder que quizás le llevaría por el mismo camino que surco en el "pasado, futuro."

Mas aun así, gracias a las palabras de Hinata el chico al menos estaba reconsiderando la situación, no simplemente refunfuñando por su falla, sino intentando comprender los orígenes de la misma. De hecho, justo como lo había planeado, los chicos estaban desproporcionados en habilidad según lo que pudo apreciar, al menos en lo que al control de sus cuerpos se refería.

Se habían acostumbrado tanto a cargar pesas encima, que al liberarlas, no median ni ajustaban la fuerza con la que alzaban un brazo, o una pierna.

Terminando en situaciones incomodas, como toques en zonas no esperadas al estar cerca de Hinata o Tsunami. La última siendo más física no tardaba en reprender a diferencia de la primera, que tendía más a desmayarse por el inesperado roce, al todavía no acostumbrarse en lo absoluto a la idea.

Por supuesto que los chicos intentaron escapar a la represaría, mas no obstante de nuevo imprimieron demasiada fuerza en sus pies, y su paso fue considerablemente mas largo de lo necesario, y por ende cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

Aun le sorprendía que bajo circunstancias normales, los chicos no pudiesen arreglárselas con su nuevo peso. Cuando hace unos días, en plena batalla que le costo un ojo morado a costa de la olla que Tsunami le arrojo, cada uno de ellos se desplazo fluidamente y sin problema alguno. Quizás producto de la adrenalina y tensión que consumía sus cuerpos.

Por ello, decidió que por ahora ellos regresarían a la aldea caminando, intentando acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible a su nuevo peso y centro de gravedad.

Eso fue tres días atrás, ahora cada uno acostumbrado al nuevo régimen, hablaban los unos con otros intentando disipar la tensión que les separo un poco en estos últimos días. Sobretodo entre Hinata y Sasuke.

Naruto, quien discutió con Hinata por la insistencia de Inari en que ella se quedare, caminaba algunos pasos alejados de la pareja. Intentando contener su mal humor al ser regañado por la chica, al referirse de forma tan… despectiva, hacia el pequeño niño.

Aun cuando al darle la espalda a ambos, el pudo apreciar por completo el gusto que portaba la jovencita en su rostro.

No obstante, su vida amorosa o la carencia de esta no es lo que debería estar analizando en estos momentos. - Muy bien chicos, de ahora en adelante quiero que las pesas se queden lejos de sus cuerpos hasta que dominen a la perfección los mismos. Una vez terminado el ejercicio, estas regresaran a su lugar. Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante cuando acudamos a una misión mayor que D, les guste o no irán sin pesas. No quiero que sean tomados por sorpresa por el enemigo, y no estén preparados para reaccionar debido a la carga extra. –

-¡Pero, Hikari-sama me prohibió el quitármelas sin su consentimiento! – espeto Naruto ante el miedo de incumplir una norma impuesta por parte de su madre adoptiva.

Kakashi solo alego con la verdad. – Eso puede solventarse con una charla, pero por ahora estas bajo mi comando, y aceptaras sin rechistar lo que ordene… eso va para todos. –

Solo el silencio prevaleció por unos segundos, hasta que cada uno de ellos afirmo con su rostro y regresaron a su plática… al menos Hinata y Sasuke. Naruto, simplemente frunció el seño por el resto del camino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a emboscada fue directa, rápida y sin rodeos, Kakashi no supo que hacer, ni mucho menos sabía si era apropiado entrometerse. No cuando un grupo de mujeres que creía conocer a la perfección, arremetió en contra de su equipo con tal de tomar prisionera al único miembro femenino en su trío de Genin.

Al principio creyó que era un ataque enemigo, mas todo eso cambio cuando Anko, Kurenai y mas sorprendente aun, Yugao, arremetieron a una velocidad vertiginosa en contra de la pequeña chica de doce años. Tomándola "prestada" como tal elaboradamente comento Anko. Naruto, cumpliendo su labor intento seguirles el paso, protestando, gritando y curiosamente… ¿implorando? A las mujeres de mayor rango el tratar con mucho mas respeto a… ¿Hinata-hime?

- Cuando estamos en la aldea, el debe seguir un protocolo, no importa cuan herido este su orgullo, ni mucho menos incumbe si no desea hablar con ella. El debe seguirlo sin faltas, ni reproches… es parte de su trabajo. – Espeto Sasuke observando la escena con la sombra de lo que el podía decir, era una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿he? – Kakashi no sabia que decir, había olvidado por completo que Naruto no solo era un Genin, sino también el guarda de las herederas Hyuuga. – Si, ya lo sabia, solo me tomo por sorpresa su cambio de aptitud. – Kakashi era conocido por su velocidad… para mentir.

- Como sea, quiero ir a mi casa con tal de tomar una ducha, el silencio es apreciado mientras esos dos no están cerca. – Comento sereno mientras emprendía el camino hacia su muy segura polvorosa habitación. – Solo espero que Konohamaru no halla metido su trasero, en mi alcoba. -

Lastima que el Karma, simplemente decidió omitir sus deseos este día. - ¡Oh, Kakashi, has llegado, y por la ausencia de dos de tus miembros puedo presumir, las chicas les encontraron primero! – Comento Asuma mientras portaba en sus manos un pequeño balde de madera con una íngrima toalla que delataba sus acciones futuras.

- Hola Asuma, si, efectivamente fueron las chicas quienes tomaron prisionera a Hinata, Naruto solo fue tras de ellas con tal de proteger su imagen como su labor lo ordena. – respondió Kakashi, mas curioso aun de saber que estaba ocurriendo. - ¡Bien, entonces podemos partir! – Expreso Asuma con algo de pereza, mientras hacia el amago de que le siguieran a lo que ellos presumían, era el baño publico.

A ninguno de los dos, le agradaba la idea de bañarse en un lugar donde muchos ojos merodeaban. – Paso, no soy fanático de las instalaciones publi… - El instinto asesino que irradiaba su camarada le paralizo de inmediato, no esperaba que un compañero le tratase de ese modo.

- Ustedes van a venir al baño publico, y les gustara… escucharan la conversación que les daremos, y aceptaran con buenas ganas, ustedes son felices… YO soy feliz… y no tendré que dormir en el sofá… entendieron. – Espeto con frialdad el Jounin mientras su cigarro… por alguna extraña razón ardía completamente en llamas debido al instinto asesino que irradiaba el hombre.

Ningún macho que se respete dejaría que un par de malcriados echaran a la basura su vida amorosa. Kakashi, sospechaba que no saldría de esta muy bien parado. – Sasuke, como les dije, un guerrero sabe escoger sus batallas, y esta mi pequeño aprendiz, es una batalla de la que debemos huir como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. -

Kakashi solo retrocedió dos pasos hasta darse cuenta de un nuevo instinto asesino en el lugar, volteo enseguida para encontrarse con un muy encolerizado Gekko Hayate, que lentamente desenvainaba su Ninjato con el único objetivo de impedirles la huida.

- No tienes escapatoria Kakashi, el hecho de que tu vida amorosa sea un desastre… no implica que te lleves contigo toda NUESTRA vida amorosa. – Extrañamente, esa fue la primera vez que el hombre de cabello grisáceo le escucho hablar algo sin estornudar, toser o respirar agitado. Sabía que estaba perdido.

- Los tejados. – Susurro Sasuke, ignorando por completo la verdadera razón de esta situación, mas al igual que su maestro, lo menos que deseaba era el estar en un onsen publico, rodeado de hombres apenas cubiertos por una minúscula toalla.

Kakashi casi abraza de entusiasmo al chico, pero siendo quien es solo gruño levemente su aprobación. Preparándose para dejar el polvo a los enojados Jounin, al menos, no antes de que una tercera e inesperada presencia se presentara al lugar, bloqueando la única ruta de escape. – Ya… ¿Yamato? –

- Lo lamento Kakashi-senpai, pero Anko me amenazo con castración si no le ayudaba a estos dos a conseguir lo que ellas quieren. Y como sabrás, ella es muy capaz de realizarlo a pesar de mis habilidades. Y bueno, aun quiero tener hijos en un futuro lejano… -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**aruto estaba preocupado, hacia poco las chicas no solo habían raptado a Hinata, sino que le habían llevado a un onsen público, un lugar por donde mucho que quisiera no podía entrar sin recibir una paliza milenaria por parte de muchos miembros femeninos.

Eso y que al igual que su compañera y hermana, su rostro estaba de un rojo escarlata, mientras escuchaba la estruja entre chicas del otro lado de la pared. – No… NO… DEJENME, ESAS SON MIS ROPAS… NO. –

- HINATA… HIME. ¿QUE LE HACEN A HINATA-HIME? - Exclamo encolerizado el rubio mientras intentaba decidir que tan importante era la sanidad de su cuerpo.

- Tranquilo Naruto, solo la estamos desvistiendo. – Comento Anko con un tono sutil y pícaro. Enviando miles de imágenes indeseadas a la cabeza del pequeño "tortolito".

- ¡QUE! – Por alguna razón, le sorprendió el ver que en vez de callarle, había logrado hacerle aun más ruidoso de lo que ya era, por lo que decidió contraatacar. – Si no me crees, porque no entras y lo averiguas por ti mismo… -

Esta vez, si logro lo que deseaba al escuchar definitivamente el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos. – Maldición Anko, siempre tienes que ser tan extremista, es un niño por todos los cielos, no puedes meterle ideas en la cabeza y esperar que las tome como adulto. – regaño Kurenai mientras lentamente terminaba de envolver su cuerpo con su vestido con tal de apaciguar al chico con la verdad. O al menos eso intento hasta que Anko metió sus garras nuevamente.

- Se callo no es así, eso es lo que queríamos principalmente. – Espeto burlona y exasperada la de corto cabello negro. Hinata por su parte, aun era asistida a desvestirse por una mucho más reservada Yugao. – No tienes remedio. – comento Kurenai y una vez dicho esto, emergió de la sección femenina para encontrar, de hecho que el chico si había perdido la conciencia debido a su hiperactiva imaginación. – Cielos, hasta esta sonriendo… o la fantasía fue demasiado buena, o este chico esta aprendiendo algo mas que Ninjutsu por parte de Kakashi. – Dicho esto procedió a tomar al sorpresivamente pesado chico. No antes de descubrir que en la entrada, un grupo de hombres entraba de la forma más… particular que jamás halla visto.

- Oh por todos los cielos. – Dijo ella frustrada al ver que Asuma había llevado tan lejos sus demandas, que con la ayuda de otros dos amenazados, había conseguido atar de manos a Kakashi y Sasuke, llevándolos como animales recién cazados, colgando de una estaca de madera, obviamente producida por Yamato.

- Estoy rodeada de psicópatas, sinceramente. – confeso mientras señalaba a Hayate el que se llevase con ellos a Naruto. Antes de regresar a su propia sala de baño con tal de empezar a poner sus planes en marcha.

…

Kakashi, simplemente observaba de frente, totalmente humillado de observar un ángulo que jamás espero ver de su alumno. – Sasuke, tu pantalón tiene las costuras desechas en la parte trasera. – comento con normalidad, logrando que el chico reaccionara de vergüenza ante el comentario de su trasero. – QUITA TU OJO DE AHI. –

Resignado, el Jounin simplemente decidió el cerrar su único ojo abierto, esperando a que todo este circo terminara, con tal de tomar venganza por su honor. En contra de sus dominados amigos.

- Espero que sepan que una vez culmine esto, será tiempo de repercusiones. - comento entre dientes el hombre de cabello grisáceo, antes de ser ingresado a la sección masculina del baño publico.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**inata estaba avergonzada, principalmente por que alguien además de su madre, y hermana, acababa de observar su cuerpo al desnudo sin nada que le cubriese para evitarlo.

No le importaba que fuesen otras chicas, el flagelo a su honor, sus costumbres… su orgullo, residía en que no fue algo consentido, sino forzado. Nadie, podía permitir tal mancha en su haber… nadie.

Al igual que dos de los miembros masculinos de su equipo, en su mente solo se formulaban planes de revancha. Al menos hasta que observo con quien compartiría el baño publico. – Sakura, Ino, Karasu, Tenten… Susume… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto angustiada de ver que no solo ella pudo ser arrastrada a esta locura.

Sakura fue la primera en responder, - Hinata, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ven, entra al agua con nosotras, esta deliciosa. – Si bien, Hinata aun tenía algo de rencilla en contra de la del cabello rosado, no podía negar que sus agotados músculos recibirían de maravillas un buen baño de aguas termales. – Adelante Hinata, ignora los primeros minutos de esta reunión, Anko suele ser… precipitada, a la hora de planear un evento privado. – Comento Kurenai con serenidad, logrando poner aun más nerviosa a la jovencita. No que desconfiase de su tono dulce, no, sino que no le conocía a la perfección como para confiar totalmente en ella.

- Bien, ya llego la inútil de la princesa, es hora de que nos digan para que demonios nos arrastraron a este mugriento lugar. – Exclamo encolerizada Susume, mientras ignoraba la mirada de desden que todas las chicas le arrojaban por sus comentarios.

Kurenai solo alzo una ceja por su conducta, comparándola de inmediato con su mejor amiga, quien simplemente sonreía ante la chispa de rebeldía que enseñaba esta pequeña novata. – Me agrada esta niña, tiene coraje. – expreso con calma mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja ante las posibilidades que se presentaban ante ella.

Eso fue hasta que escucho una sonora carcajada por parte de la misma. – Ja, gracias, tú no estas mal… para una anciana. – Toda la simpatía que sintió hacia la niña murió en ese instante. No por la ofensa hacia su edad, no, sino por el nivel de estupidez que estaba demostrando. – Retiro lo dicho, solo es una pequeña malcriada. –

Todas las presentes ignoraron los gritos de protesta de la susodicha, hasta que Kurenai decidió intervenir. – Ya basta, estamos aquí para debatir y enseñarles a las novicias los caminos del mundo Shinobi, no para discutir como brujas por quien tiene mejores curvas o no. –

Yugao decidió ayudarla en el asunto. – Estamos aquí para ayudarlas niñas, hubiésemos contado con la ayuda de Hikari-sama, pero en estos momentos se encuentra en una misión importante para la aldea. Por lo que tuvimos que actuar solas. –

Anko solo ignoro a sus camaradas y se dirigió al Onsen con tal de introducirse en sus relajantes aguas, publicas o no.

Sakura, siendo la más curiosa, decidió vociferar sus preocupaciones primero. – Kurenai-sensei, se que teníamos una conversación privada con respecto a lo que ha acontecido en nuestras ultimas misiones, ¿pero no es esto demasiado informal, que no debería ser en la academia, o en el hospital? Y sin intenciones de ofenderlas pero… bajo la supervisión de un profesional. –

Kurenai afirmo, orgullosa de su pregunta, por lo que siguiendo los pasos de Anko, procedió a introducirse en el agua, seguida no muy lejos por Yugao y una tímida Hinata. – Si bien, la ayuda de un profesional es lo primero que debemos hacer cuando tenemos ciertos problemas, nuestra carrera nos lleva por dilemas mucho muy diferentes a los que una persona promedio, o en mejores palabras, CIVIL, puede enfrentar. – Dijo la de los ojos rojos, mientras observaba a cada una de las niñas presentes. Ahora intentando llamar su atención, del desastre que se escuchaba en el lado masculino.

Yugao decidió intervenir. – Un profesional solo puede identificar el problema, mas no solucionarlo. Nuestro modo de vida es contrario al que tiene inculcado, y en muchos casos aunque ayuda, no tiene el mismo efecto de lo que nosotras estamos por hacer con ustedes. Somos Kunoichi, todas nosotras hemos pasado por buenos y malos momentos, en su mayoría malos: hemos llorado, hemos sangrado y hemos sido humilladas por nuestras contrapartes masculinas en más de una ocasión, aun cuando ellos nunca tuvieron la mera intención de hacerlo. – Su estatuto tomo por sorpresa a todas las PRE-adolescentes presentes.

- ¡a que se refiere heem! … - Ino no pudo identificar por más que lo deseaba a la tercera mujer que estaba ante ellas. – Yugao, puedes llamarme Yugao. - respondió la misma al saber que rondaba por su cabeza.

- OK, Yugao-San, a que se refiere con "ofendernos" sin desearlo. - volvió a preguntar la rubia. Sorprendentemente, Anko fue quien respondió a su inquisitiva. - ¡Ya a estas alturas debes haberte dado cuenta, como tus compañeros de equipo tienden a agruparse solo ellos dos por cortos periodos de tiempo, conversaciones que se detienen por completo cuando ingresas en su campo. Que jamás luchan a todo dar, ni arremeten con fuerza en las prácticas de lucha, ese tipo de cosas, aunque minúsculas al principio, comienzan a ser ofensivas una vez has tomado la carrera Shinobi con seriedad. Notas como siempre eres tratada como un delicado juguete de cristal que de ser zarandeado demasiado, terminara por romperse. -

Cada una de ellas comprendió de inmediato a que se estaban refiriendo, al estar viviendo en parte ese mismo trato. – No piensen que los chicos lo hacen apropósito, así es como les criamos, es tanto nuestra culpa como la de ellos. Les enseñamos de pequeños la etiqueta para con las chicas, y una vez crecidos, les forzamos a tratarnos como iguales, contrarrestando todo aquello a lo que fueron condicionados con anterioridad. – Dijo Yugao, finalizando lo que Anko había comenzado.

Kurenai simplemente observo, comprendiendo con orgullo que cada una de ellas, incluyendo a Susume, estaban experimentando en ciertos niveles este tipo de situación. Decidió continuar.

- Eso no es todo, muchas veces, llegamos a acostumbrarnos a semejante trato, hasta que solemos encontrarnos con la desagradable sorpresa de que el enemigo, no tiene la misma condición para con nosotras, Por lo que muchas suelen perder la vida ante las sorpresas que nos aguardan allí afuera. - Ella afirmo seria una vez las chicas habían otorgado un respingo ante su aclaración. Con rapidez pudo percibir como Ino y Tenten parecían ahora mas deprimidas que cuando habían llegado.

Anko, siendo tan directa como es, continuo sin esperar aprobación alguna por parte de sus camaradas. – La muerte es lo mejor que puede pasarles a manos del enemigo. En tiempos de guerra, solemos ser un objetivo primordial, ya sea para tortura y en muchos casos, placer. – Todas ellas, incluyéndole a ella, soltaron un ligero temblor ante el escalofrió que esa idea implantaba en sus seres. Quizás, en el de todas las mujeres.

- ¡Eso no es cierto… verdad! – Pregunto temerosa Hinata, intentando lograr que alguien desmintiera las palabras que acababa de surgir en esta conversación. Para sorpresa de todas, incluyendo a las Jounin, Tenten fue quien respondió su pregunta. - ¡Si, es verdad! -

La reacción fue inmediata, Susume intento comentar algo con tal de humillarla pero la mirada e instinto asesino por parte de las Jounin y ANBU basto para callarle. - ¡A que te refieres! Tenten - Pregunto horrorizada Sakura mientras lentamente se acercaba a su compañera y maestra.

La joven aludida simplemente decidió relatar su cercana experiencia a la violación a manos de los subordinados de un falso cliente. Y las consecuencias que sus acciones conllevaron al final. – No importa cuanto lo reconstruya en mi cabeza, todo fue mi culpa, Lee no estuviera ciego si yo no me hubiese intentado aferrar a la tonta idea de que alguien me consideraba atractiva, mucho menos que quisiera poner celoso a mi compañero de equipo. – Confeso entristecida la de cabello castaño.

Susume no tardo en dar su comentario. – Solo espero que estemos hablando de Neji-kun, porque si tomaste tantos riesgos por el monigote de verde… - De nuevo fue callada en seco por obra de las adultas presentes. Esta vez por un Kunai incrustado en la pared aledaña a su cabeza. – Otra palabra despectiva hacia tus compañeras y te juro que la próxima vez no fallare mocosa. – espeto Anko mientras miraba fijamente a la chiquilla, que intentaba ocultarse de su mirada a como diese lugar.

Kurenai y Yugao afirmaron con su cabeza mientras guardaban la compostura de mejor forma que su camarada. La morena de largo cabello decidió regresar su atención al pequeño grupo de chicas, solo para descubrir con horror que cada una de ellas portaba una mirada de terror y angustia plasmada en los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede chicas, les aseguro que sus tutores jamás permitirían que algo así les pasare a ustedes? – Explico en un intento de calmar sus crecientes temores. Karasu, siendo la primera en conseguir su voz, decidió comentar que es lo que realmente les tenía asustadas. – No es solo eso, Sensei. – Yugao, habiendo vivido una experiencia similar, comprendió de inmediato que es lo que les aterraba en estos momentos.

- Creo que las jóvenes Genin, tienen miedo de que por sus fallas, los chicos pierdan sus vidas al intentar protegerlas. – comento serena, intentando suprimir algunas memorias que plagaban su cabeza gracias a su incompetencia.

- Ya veo, - Dijo Kurenai intentando buscar el como solucionar este problema, debido a que tanto ella como Anko no habían experimentado jamás ese tipo de situaciones. Por lo que Yugao con resignación, decidió ponerse al frente y relatarles su propia experiencia. – Tenía catorce años, estaba recién graduada de la academia después mi segundo intento, desesperada por demostrar mi valía y ansiosa por informarle al mundo el que tan buena podía llegar a ser… Como todo equipo, al principio las misiones del tipo D, me tomaron por sorpresa, y en lo absoluto me negaba a aceptar que debía desperdiciar mi talento en ese tipo de cosas, por lo que asalte a mi Sensei en múltiples oportunidades con tal de que pudiésemos conseguir una misión de mayor calibre con tal de demostrarle a la aldea, que tanto había crecido, y que ya no era una niña, sino toda una mujer. -

Guardo silencio por algunos minutos, mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido hace tantos años, casi con tanto detalle como si lo hubiese experimentado hace tan solo unos días. – Mis compañeros, dos chicos que consideraba completamente impertinentes, se negaban a aceptar una misión mayor del nivel al que estábamos recibiendo, uno por pereza y el otro, siendo el mas pequeño del grupo, por temor…

… No obstante, quizás para enseñarme una lección, mi maestro decidió aceptar una misión de nivel C, que consistía en llevar un paquete de medicinas a un pueblo lejano, cerca de la frontera del país… no me importaba, simplemente me emocione ante la idea de finalmente experimentar algo nuevo, por lo que presurosa me prepare lo mejor que pude con tal de cumplirla. – Todas guardaron silencio al escuchar una fuerte estruja del lado masculino.

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – Se pregunto para si misma Kurenai mientras intentaba sacar de su cabeza las imágenes que se estaban formando en ella gracias a los sonidos y exclamaciones que podía percibir.

- _SACA TUS MANOS DE ALLI_. - Ese fue Kiba… - _No, estoy confortable_. – sorprendentemente, ese era Shino. – _Senpai, por favor, no toque allí, es muy delicado en este tipo de ambiente._ - … que demonios… ¿Yamato?

- _Awww, pero si tengo curiosidad, hacia mucho tiempo que no ponía mis manos en una de estas. _– ¡KAKASHI!

Kurenai intento desesperadamente ocultar su sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que trataba como podía de distraer a las ahora rojizas PRE-adolescentes que estaban a su cargo, mientras con sus manos intentaba apartar a Anko de la pared divisoria, mientras esta trataba de escalarla a como de lugar.

Estuvo a punto de conseguir tranquilizarlas, cuando escucho lo que jamás creyó escucharía. – _Si tienes tanta curiosidad por tocar una de esas, porque no le hechas un ojo a la mía, te aseguro que quedaras sorprendido._ – Eso si que no lo esperaba, la dama del Genjutsu.

- _No, no me interesa Asuma, como castigo solo revisare la de Yamato, tu puedes guardártela para ti mismo._ – Dijo Kakashi con desgano.

- _¡Tu te lo pierdes!_ – replico el hijo del Sandaime, derramando la ultima gota del baso.

- ¡ASUMA! - aterrada, soltó de improvisto a una ahora imparable Anko, que tal como si fuese un Gekko, aferraba sus apéndices a la pared para subirla con una velocidad impresionante, sorprendiendo a las ahora avergonzadas aprendices, antes de cruzar toda la distancia de la misma y posicionarse justo por encima de la barrera, seguida de cerca de una encolerizada Kurenai, y una curiosa Yugao. Solo para ver que sus cabecitas habían malinterpretado todo. Al ver que los Jounin masculinos solo discutían sobre el Wakisashi de Yamato y las cuchillas de mano de Asuma. Como si fueran pequeños niños luchando por lucir su juguete nuevo.

- ¡Que! – Asuma, sin saber lo que le esperaba, volteo en dirección de la voz represaría, solo para ver en todo su esplendor, desde un ángulo mucho mas bajo que el de ella. A la mujer que amaba en toda su gloria, sin tapujos ni toallas que impidiesen verla como vino al mundo.

Eso, y que sus dos hermosas compañeras estaban en una situación similar, siendo Yugao la única que tomo como precaución una toalla para cubrirse.

El silencio reino mientras los hombres y adolescentes observaban la escena en absoluta calma. Al menos hasta que Asuma y Gekko reaccionaron al reconocer a sus parejas ante el escrutinio público. Al escuchar las palabras de Yamato, Kakashi, y sorpresivamente casi todos los Genin ante lo que acababan de experimentar. – Te alabamos señor, por este regalo. –

Ellas, comprendiendo en que posición estaban no tardaron en retraerse a su lado del onsen, todas a excepción de Anko, que miraba decepcionada a los Jounin presentes, al haber esperado algo mucho mas interesante desarrollándose entre ellos, que una mera discusión de cual arma estaba mejor diseñada. – Que aburrido. – y sin decir no mas, y sin importarle la vista que otorgaba a los impresionables chicos y adultos. Se agacho hasta el punto de lucir cada detalle, antes de lanzarse de espalda rumbo al agua con tal de apaciguar su molesta conciencia.

Naruto y la mayoría de los que estaban presentes, yacían completamente inconscientes en el agua. Que no tan sorprendentemente mostraba un color rosado ante la gran cantidad de sangre que emergió de sus jóvenes narices.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**abiendo pasado el desastre y recuperado el control de la situación, Yugao decidió continuar – Ejem, como decía, estaba muy emocionada por el rango de la nueva misión, por lo que presurosa prepare todo mi equipaje lo mas pronto posible, cerciorándome de no perder detalle alguno, al finalizar solo tenia que acudir a la puerta y esperar que mis compañeros estuviesen tan ansiosos como yo para con la misión. Solo para descubrir que si bien, estaban presentes, ninguno de los dos portaba el mismo entusiasmo que yo. Akira parecía fastidiado de tan solo prestar el servicio y Hayate simplemente estaba aterrado por el nivel de la misma… - guardo silencio por un segundo para ver si había retomado su atención. Una vez confirmado esto, prosiguió. – Todo fue normal, el viaje fue rápido y monótono, sin sorpresa alguna que nos aguardase, salvo alguno que otro avistamiento de un animal peculiar que no se ve en Konoha. Al llegar a la aldea, entregamos las medicinas y reposamos en la habitación que nos habían asignado. Por lo que pueden presumir que estaba bastante decepcionada…

… Mi maestro nos advirtió el no salir de la habitación de noche, debido a la alta posibilidad de patrullas enemigas vigilando la zona. Eran tiempos de tensión con Tsuchi no kuni, y esta aldea no estaba muy lejos de la frontera con dicho país. Engreída, decidí conocer el pueblo, intentando conseguir más diversión de lo que había experimentado hasta ahora. Ignorando las peticiones de Hayate y Akira, las primeras dos horas fueron un total desperdicio, al menos hasta que me encontré con la cruda sorpresa de que mi maestro estaba en lo cierto, por la noche una gran cantidad de Shinobi de la aldea de las rocas había aparecido de la nada con tal de "vivir" un poco sus vidas en las casas de citas y los bares del sitio. Nunca supe ni me imagine que algunos de ellos posarían su vista en mi persona. Al principio lo tome como una intimidación, pero cuando no desistieron de perseguirme rumbo al hotel, me di cuenta de que traían intenciones mucho mas perversas en manos. Engreída, intente intimidarlos, ese fue mi primer error, nada peor que un hombre enceguecido por el deseo, como para no reconocer la treta que puede representar una mujer. Y son mucho peores cuando están acompañados. No tardaron en acorralarme y magullarme, no les importo mi sexo, mucho menos mi edad. Solo les importaba lo que deseaban sentir conmigo, grite, rogué, llore pero jamás se detuvieron, supe que estaban por empeorar las cosas cuando me arrancaron la parte superior de mis ropas. Mis gritos, gracias al cielo atrajeron a mis amigos, Akira y Hayate no tardaron en ayudarme, sorprendiendo por algunos minutos a los idiotas que me atacaban. Pero a estos sujetos simplemente no les importo los problemas que estaban por ocasionar. Solo deseaban salirse con la suya, quizás, acostumbrados a siempre hacerlo. Akira fue el primero en perder su vida a manos de ellos. Hayate fue perforado en el pecho por un Wakisashi mientras intentaba protegerme. Pensé que todo estaba perdido hasta que mi maestro apareció de la nada y les despacho con facilidad mientras estaban distraídos. Incluso el estaba sorprendido, en ningún momento se había escuchado de una confrontación tan directa como la que había ocurrido entre los Shinobi de ambas naciones. Mucho menos que un equipo de Genin fuese agredido de tal forma.

No me dio tiempo de llorar por mis camaradas, mucho menos por la muerte de mi compañero. Me noqueo en el acto, quizás un castigo por mi estupidez, tal vez en un intento de sacarme del shock que sufría., hoy en día no se cual creer. Pero lo único que se, es que cuando desperté, Hayate se encontraba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en el hospital de Konoha y yo, en parte fui culpable de lo que había ocurrido. Ellos nunca me culparon, pero se muy bien que fue mi culpa, mi ego y mis ansias por demostrar que tan valiosa era para la aldea, fueron los que llevaron a ese terrible final a mi equipo. No me enorgullece, y debo admitir que hay días en que escucho toser a Hayate y me siento culpable por su condición, mas eso no me hace amarlo menos, ni me hace menos mujer por admitir mis errores, soy un ser humano, los cometo, incluso hoy en día. Más no tropiezo con la misma piedra… Quieres mi consejo Tenten, si bien es imposible deshacerse en su totalidad de la culpa que te embarga y carcome, debes superar esto, y perdonarte a ti misma. O incluso no hacerlo y usar ese sentimiento para mejorarte cada día. Solo debes confiar en ti, y en la fuerza de Lee para salir de este embrollo. Aun esta con vida, y eso créeme, es todo lo que cuenta. –

La de cabello castaño simplemente afirmo mientras sonreía para si misma y secaba las pocas lágrimas que escapaban rebeldes de sus ojos.

El resto de la reunión, transcurrió sin inconveniente alguno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**ee estaba frustrado, no podía ocultarlo mas, si bien su padre adoptivo solía entregarle esperanza con sus diatribas, en estos momentos, en que intentaba abrir sus ojos, y demostrarle que con esa esperanza pudo recuperar lo perdido. Descubría que solo era un duro golpe para su confianza y su orgullo, al afirmar que solo con desearlo, la oscuridad que le embargaba no se marcharía de allí.

Peor aun, este tiempo libre le había servido para descansar mucho mas de lo que jamás lo ha hecho, dormir y para su mala suerte, soñar con lo ocurrido.

Creía ser la basura mas inmensa en el mundo, cuando despertaba agitado, y su mente agredida maldecía el nombre de su compañera una vez el miedo se evaporaba, siendo reemplazado por su frustración.

Se sentía sucio, al pensar y atribuirle la culpa a Tenten por la situación en la que estaba, aun cuando una pequeña, muy pequeña parte suya reconocía que su participación formo parte de su caída. Claro, que era rápidamente suprimida toda idea degradante con respecto a sus camadas, en especial el miembro femenino del equipo.

Solo para ser reemplazados por pensamientos que machacaban su confianza con cada minuto transcurrido.

Su padre adoptivo y figura a seguir, se había marchado hace un par de horas a cumplir una misión a nombre de la aldea, con tal de conseguir muchos mas fondos para el tratamiento que los doctores estaban sugiriendo. Aparentemente, el daño en sus ojos no era permanente, más si delicado.

Un mal paso y solo empeorarían las cosas, confinando su vida al estado civil, por más que no le agradase la idea.

Es por eso que hoy se encontraba solo, Tenten y Neji seguramente estaban bajo la compañía de Gai-sensei en estos instantes. Por lo que definitivamente estaba solo por completo. Al menos por ahora.

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta le informo que alguien intentaba entrar sin anunciarse, por lo que lo tomo como alguno de sus conocidos, tratando de no despertarle. – Adelante. – dijo en voz calma, casi ansiosa de la futura compañía.

Deseaba hablar con alguien, sentirse normal por algunos instantes, con tal de ignorar por completo que no podía ver en lo absoluto. Nunca espero escuchar esta voz en particular. - ¡Valla, valla, valla, miren lo que tenemos aquí, pero si es el fenómeno en persona! – Apretó sus manos inconcientemente, jamás pensó tener la "suerte" de encontrarse con Susume en el hospital. - ¡Que haces aquí! – espeto enojado de tener que soportar a quien estaba marcada en su libro como la persona mas desagradable que halla tenido la desgracia de conocer.

La chica en cuestión fingió estar herida por su maliciosa respuesta. - ¡Oh pero si estamos violentos no es así, y yo que me tome la molestia de visitar a un viejo amigo! – Dijo ella en falso tono de dulzura mientras se acercaba a su cama y tomaba asiento. Esta vez fue el quien soltó una carcajada fingida. – Jajá, muy gracioso, es muy dulce de tu parte el visitarme, pero estoy cansado y desearía estar solo si no te molesta.

Ella de nuevo no le presto la menor atención a sus peticiones. – Iré directo al asunto fenómeno, no me gustas, yo no te gusto, así que porque no dejamos las formalidades a un lado y nos aclaramos algunos puntos. ¡Quiero información, y estoy segura de puedo ofrecerte algo a cambio de la misma! Que dices, no es muy generoso de mi parte. – comento con malicia la jovencita mientras miraba al chico retorcerse en su cama.

- No tienes nada que me interese en lo absoluto, por lo que de nuevo te pido me disculpes, necesito dormir. – Intento de nuevo el joven Lee, tratando de disfrazar el disgusto en su tonalidad. No necesitaba esto en lo absoluto. Ella le tomo por sorpresa al sujetarlo del cuello de golpe con sus dos manos intentando asfixiarle. La sorpresa le impidió el atacar como es debido. – No te pases de listo bestia… por favor, quien puede creerse el cuento de que un imbécil como tu salvo a la estúpida de Tenten de ser violada como la perra que es, tan creída con sus habilidades, y esa confianza sobrada que de seguro no son mas que fachadas para ocultar su mediocridad. Quiero saber la verdadera historia, de cómo ella se entrego al cliente y sus camaradas, de cómo tu torpeza te llevo a perder la vista y de cómo mi precioso Neji tuvo que ensuciarse las manos para salvar al par de incompetentes que tiene como compañeros de equipo… CONFIEZA, DI LA VERDAD. -

Lee, una vez recuperado de su sorpresa no tardo en reaccionar a su atacante, y con un golpe certero de su puño sobre su rostro, no dudo en retribuirle el daño con un par de incrementos en el. Arrojándola lejos de su persona, logrando que impactase de lleno con algunos aparejos médicos, quizás los adornos de la habitación.

Susume se levanto adolorida de su puesto, intentando ignorar el sangrado en su boca y nariz debido al impacto que había recibido. – Tú… mal…DITA BESTIA. – Lee había entrenado lo suficiente con Tenten como para identificar el sonido de un arma punzo penetrante al ser desenfundada como para saber que el siguiente ataque seria mucho más peligroso que el primero. Por lo que se alisto lo mejor que pudo con tal de contrarrestar el ataque.

- Te sugiero que bajes esa arma, sino quieres perder un apéndice en estos instantes Susume. – comento fría una voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación. Tanto Lee como la mencionada voltearon de inmediato en dirección de la recién llegada para descubrir otra sorpresa del día.

- Mantente al margen, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. – expreso con malevolencia la joven armada, avanzando lentamente hacia el chico que se había atrevido a malograr su hermoso rostro.

Al menos lo pudo hacer hasta que un Kunai aterrizo justo al frente de sus pies, llamando su atención nuevamente. – Eso no fue una sugerencia, de ahora en adelante es una advertencia, luego te la veras con nosotros… Aléjate del chico. AHORA. – De nuevo, un recién llegado, esta vez obviamente masculino. La agresora sabía cuando estaba en desventaja. – Esto no se quedara así maldita bestia, cuídate las espaldas, porque nunca sabrás cuando vendrá mi venganza. – Dicho esto, la chica desapareció en una bocanada de humo, alertando ligeramente a los dos recién llegados, que decidieron guardar la información para su superior.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lee-san? – dijo la voz femenina, con un tono de preocupación, a pesar de su voz fría y apática. El aludido solo pudo sonreír ante sus salvadores. – Gracias, no se como hubiera terminado esta situación de no haber llegado ustedes. – finalmente, intento ubicar su cama lo mas rápido posible con tal de desplomarse en ella y pasar el susto con mucha mas calma.

- Mi nombre es Komadori, ella es Karasu, mi compañera de equipo y mejor amiga… uff. – Lee supo de inmediato que alguien había golpeado al chico antes de terminar. - ¿Sucede algo, Komadori-san? – pregunto preocupado, solo para escuchar la voz de la chica que el joven identifico como Karasu. – Es mi prometido… le guste reconocerlo o no. – dicho esto, ella procedió a tomar asiento al lado del ahora sonriente genin.

- Si, de acuerdo, es _**mí**_ prometida… pero por ahora no somos más que amigos. Al menos hasta que tengamos dinero suficiente para formalizar la relación… ¿Satisfecha? – Dijo el chico que el ahora identificaba como Komadori.

Por alguna razón, tenia las sospechas de que la joven estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que no podía verlo. Al menos hasta que Komadori abrió su boca y su atención se fijo totalmente en su persona. – De acuerdo, Karasu-chan, por favor quédate aquí por si regresa esa harpía en cuerpo de chica, yo iré a reportar este evento a las autoridades locales. – Y sin esperar respuesta, el chico partió de inmediato, ignorando los llamados de Rock Lee para que regresara e ignorara lo sucedido.

Unos pocos minutos de silencio transcurrieron antes de que una pequeña charla se iniciara entre los dos jóvenes en la habitación. – ¿Y bien, fueron compañeros de estudio de Naruto y los chicos? – Pregunto un ahora mas en confianza jovencito.

Ella a pesar de que sabia el no podía verle, afirmo con el rostro antes de responderle verbalmente. – Si, no somos muy conocidos, tampoco los mejores amigos, pero aun así, conocemos lo suficiente de ellos como para respetarles. –

Solo eso basto para iniciar de nuevo una platica más amena entre los dos jóvenes, carcajeándose y conversando amenamente como si fuesen grandes amigos. Ignorando que en la puerta, alguien les escuchaba atentamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**enten estaba agotada, la misión fue corta, pero sumamente extenuante debido a la gran cantidad de inconvenientes que el camino presentaba. No por ende el equipo jamás se rindió en lo absoluto, y con precisión quirúrgica, habían llegado sin tardanza alguna a la aldea.

Maito Gai les ordeno el ir a descansar mientras el se dirigía a la torre para entregar su reporte. Neji obedeció de inmediato, pero ella sabía que tenía que encontrarse con alguien justo antes de dirigirse a su casa.

Las palabras de Yugao hace unos días hicieron mella en su alma, y ella comprendía que debía superar este sentimiento de derrota que le embargaba. Estaba luchando para conseguir el dinero necesario para la operación que le devolvería la vista a Rock Lee, y si eso no era suficiente para resarcir su error, estaba entrenando aun mas para no depender nunca jamás de el, o de algún otro hombre en su vida.

Al menos en lo que a su carrera se refería, en su vida privada, poco a poco estaba haciendo espacio para una aventura, curiosamente, de nuevo Lee y Neji saltaban a su imaginación. No pudo evitarlo.

Entro al hospital con tal de visitarlo, saludando a la enfermera mientras firmaba el papel que le informaba de las visitas hacia el piso y la habitación donde estaba alojado Rock Lee. Le sorprendió ver que bajo la misma empuñadura estaban dos nombres que no había escuchado antes, uno masculino y el otro extrañamente femenino. Ambos decían visitar la habitación contigua a la de Lee por lo que lo tomo como una coincidencia. Ya que allí estaba alojado un chico de la misma clase de Hinata y los demás.

La sangre se le enfrió por completo al ver el nombre de Susume registrado por encima de los que no podía reconocer, sobretodo cuando informaba que estaba visitando a Lee en especifico.

No pudo evitar asustarse, por lo que ignorando los gritos de la encolerizada enfermera, acudió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de su habitación, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa del siglo. Alguien estaba acompañando a Lee, una CHICA específicamente.

Reconocía a la chica de su tiempo en la escuela, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber de su vida o sus intenciones, lo que si le preocupaba es el tono casual en el que estaban conversando. Las sonrisas, las bromas, incluso los silencios agradables que asemejaban a los de una pareja en formación.

Todo lo que ella deseaba en estos momentos con alguno de sus dos compañeros.

Oculto su presencia lo suficiente como para espiarlos por un tiempo, ignoro algunas miradas que recibió desde el pasillo por parte de los transeúntes. Estaba enojada, celosa, triste.

Sobretodo porque por alguna razón, parte de si misma sabia que su amistad con Lee había recibido un fuerte daño producto de esa situación que vivieron. Por lo que confundida, decidió abandonar la zona cuando ambos se carcajearon mutuamente de cualquiera fuera el tema que estaban discutiendo.

Simplemente no sabia que pensar de todo esto, y eso era lo que mas le estaba consumiendo en estos momentos.

_**Continuara… **_

**Finalmente actualice, debo confesar que me había rendido y abandonado la historia, mas mi conciencia me dejo intranquilo y pues, aquí estoy nuevamente. **

**Si mal no recuerdo, había prometido el dejarles uno de los PM que me habían dejado en mi correo, concernientes a esta historia y claro. A porque a veces en algunos capítulos estaba enojado cuando posteaba una NA. **

**[Mas te vale que dejes a Naruto con Hinata, si no lo haces, te juro que te buscare a donde vives con tal de que pagues por separarlos. SON LA MEJOR PAREJA, ni se te ocurra dejarlo con la puta de Sakura, Odio a esa perra de mierda, ojala muera en la historia, mas te vale también matarla.]**

**Por supuesto que tuve que "traducir" este PM, debido a que, los HORRORES ortográficos, eran demasiado garrafales como para hacer copy paste.**

**Mucho menos me dignare a identificar a la persona, que sinceramente, lo que me dio es lastima. **

**Gente, necesito alimentarme… mi musa esta moribunda y sinceramente necesita reviews. Dejen de creer que no leo lo que me dejan. De hecho les he respondido en el foro de mi perfil. **


	15. Efecto Mariposa

**L**a vida por lo general suele ser una montaña rusa diseñada con patrones insospechados, cuando crees haberla domado, te encuentras siempre con la desagradable sorpresa de que mas adelante se encuentra una nueva bajada con la que tienes que lidiar.

Lo peor del caso es que muchas veces se tiende a intentar controlar el futuro, de planear, someter y dominar la forma en que se desenlazan nuestras vidas, solo para descubrir con zozobra, de que por más que lo intentemos, no todo saldrá como lo habíamos esperado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo XIV**

**Efecto Mariposa**

**Tsuchi no Kuni**

**K**otaro es un hombre orgulloso, empedernido y por sobretodo, ególatra, es alguien que vendería a su propia madre por el placer de adquirir lo que codicia, incluso otorgaría su alma con tal de que sus objetivos sean alcanzados.

Ahora, siendo el líder de Tsuchi no kuni tiene meritos que jamás esperaba encontrarse. Su voluntad era mandato, sus mandatos ley, y su ley era tanto inapelable como ineludible. Todo se hacia según lo ordenaba.

No obstante, en estos últimos meses toda su vida había dado un giro dramático que francamente no sabía si valía la pena en lo absoluto.

La nueva alianza en la que había inmiscuido sus fuerzas, no era más que una burla según su opinión, Orochimaru era tan transparente que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado incluso antes de que tal felonía ocurriese.

Sabía que dicho hombre no tenia intención alguna de compartir el poder como tanto lo clamaba en sus reuniones, mucho menos las ganancias que proliferarían de la caída de Konohagakure no Sato.

Todo lo deseaba para si mismo, y una vez obtenido, volcaría su ambición hacia otras naciones, quizás la de sus propios aliados con tal de saciar ese apetito insaciable de poder que tan pobremente intentaba ocultar. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. De hecho, el único objetivo por el cual participaba en esta charada era por la inteligencia que otorgaba el hombre con respecto a las debilidades de la aldea objetivo, sus rondas de patrullaje, sus casetas de vigilancia escondidas, su sistema de seguridad y por sobretodo, la capacidad de respuesta que poseían ante un ataque a gran escala por parte del enemigo.

Todas sus preguntas finalmente habían conseguido sus respectivas respuestas y él como líder de Tsuchi no kuni, no podía evitar el movilizarse por cuenta propia.

Habían cuentas que saldar con Konoha, no podía evitar el intentar conseguir lo mejor para su pueblo. Mucho menos cuando esas ganancias saldrían a la luz una vez su conquista finalizase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuchi no Kuni, a cuarenta kilómetros del área limítrofe con Hi no Kuni. **

**T**sunade estaba completamente frustrada, no solo había pasado por un muy mal rato, sino que ahora estaba siendo zarandeada de un lado a otro por sus propios cadetes, lo cual según su maltrecho orgullo, era un pecado demasiado grande como para condonar.

La llegada sorpresiva de Koori y Yami le habían arrebatado unos cuantos años de encima, por un instante creyó que el verdadero Akatsuki se había encontrado con sus dobles.

Y como no confundirse cuando ambos portaban una semejanza notoria con Itachi y Kisame.

Les tomo alrededor de quince minutos el esperar a que la chica perdiera el conocimiento ante el uso constante de su energía, mas exasperante aun es que el chico en cuestión resulto ser un Jinchuuriki, quien ahora poseía un rostro calmo, un cuerpo maltratado y mas sorprendente aun, un cabello tan rubio como el oro.

Lo peor del caso es que al intentar separar a los chicos, su cabello parecía cobrar vida propia, ennegreciendo lentamente con cada metro con el que se distanciaba de la chica.

No tenía que ser un genio para descifrar que de alguna forma, era inevitable arrastrar a la jovenzuela junto con el Jinchuuriki a la base principal. Mucho menos podía confiar en que Jiraiya despertaría en estos momentos, no cuando ella misma lo coloco en un breve estado de coma, con tal de que su cuerpo se recuperase gracias al sueño y descanso.

- Llegaremos al campamento principal dentro de ocho minutos. – comento con serenidad Koori. Tsunade solo afirmo su aprobación. Todos necesitaban un buen descanso.

Yami quien hacia de vigía en la distancia, apareció repentinamente ante todos ellos, interrumpiendo la marcha de inmediato. – Tenemos problemas, graves problemas. –

La rubia olvido por completo su cansancio al entrar en su papel de comandante en esos instantes, algo grave debía pasar para que Yami incluyese la palabra "grave" en su monologo.

Tsunade afirmo de inmediato intentando mantener su postura firme, a pesar del peso del Jinchuuriki en su espalda.- ¿Cuál es la situación? –

Yami retiro su mascara de inmediato revelando el rostro de Zabuza, indicando una clara señal que ninguno esperaba ocurriese hasta al menos dentro de otros cinco meses en el futuro. – Un pequeño contingente de soldados se dirigen en dirección a Konoha, aparentemente alguien esta un poco más impaciente de lo que nuestra inteligencia nos informa. El campamento principal ha sido removido y todos nuestros soldados se encuentran ahora rumbo a sus lugares indicados. –

Tsunade maldijo con claridad, todos ellos sabían las posibilidades de que el conocimiento que poseía ya no servia en lo absoluto ahora que las cosas no eran iguales.

Ella sabía bien que riesgos estaban tomando, todas ellas sabían las posibilidades, mas no les impedía el rogar por que la línea temporal se mantuviese fija en lo que ellas deseaban. Lo peor del caso es que Hikari se encontraba junto con su escuadrón en las cercanías de Kaze no kuni, cazando a la familia real junto con su Jinchuuriki.

- Moviliza las tropas para un movimiento de intercepción lo mas pronto posible, envía un mensaje de alerta máxima a todos nuestros aliados, necesitamos acabar con esto cuanto antes, nosotros llevaremos al idiota y a los chicos al punto acordado con tal de reunirnos en terrenos amigables. Una vez establecido nuestro perímetro y la localización de cada una de las tropas enemigas, enviaremos un mensajero a Konoha mientras nosotros interceptamos a cuantos podamos. – Ordeno Tsunade con imponencia, dando a entender que finalmente había llegado el momento por el cual todos ellos se habían aliado.

Zabuza no tardo en regresar su mascara a su lugar ignorando por unos instantes la presencia de un chico que le miraba fijamente con anhelo y preocupación en su cuerpo.

El hombre que muchos califican como demonio, no tardo en alzar su mano en dirección al cabello del chico, acariciándolo levemente por encima de la mascara, calmando con esta leve acción la preocupación que el joven demostraba.

Esclareciendo con sus acciones, lo que las palabras sobraban para emitir. – Nos veremos luego. - Y así, con esa promesa silente, Zabuza, nombre código Yami, partió hacia su objetivo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Laboratorio secreto en ****Zona desconocida**

**U**n hombre de cabellera roja y apariencia impecable corría desesperadamente por los pasillos oscuros de la guarida en la que estaba hospedado.

Tenia noticias urgentes que entregar, y la complejidad de los pasillos en conjunción con la trama de laberinto con la que estaban diseñados no facilitaba su trabajo. Lo peor del caso es que sus finas prendas impedían que se movilizase con más facilidad, no cuando estas estaban diseñadas para lucirse, no para correr.

El divisar del cabello blanco de su odiado enemigo por el corazón de Orochimaru por primera vez en su vida causo regocijo en el hombre conocido como Masao Fuyita. – Kimimarou, bastardo, necesito encontrarme con Orochimaru-sama cuanto antes. – espeto agotado el embajador del pueblo escondido entre las nubes.

El aludido simplemente alzo una ceja ante la osadía del sujeto, - Espero que esto no sea otra estúpida treta por quedar en buenos tratos con Orochimaru-Sama. – comento simple y monótono, como si el hablar fuera un esfuerzo demasiado costoso para el. Y conociendo su enfermedad en progreso, nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Masao tomo esto como una afronta a su persona. – Maldito pordiosero, necesito encontrarme con Orochimaru-Sama para notificarle de la traición del inepto del Tsuchikage. – exclamo furioso el hombre de negocios, mientras hacia lo imposible por parecer mas amenazador de lo que realmente es.

Kimimarou solo alzo levemente las cejas en señal de asombro y sin decir nada más, desapareció de inmediato con tal de informarle a su amo de tan lamentables noticias.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Desierto en Kaze no Kuni.**

**U**na mujer de mediana edad sonreía y se carcajeaba orgullosa de su cometido, sus compañeros de equipo, que cargaban en sus manos los trofeos que finalmente pudieron conseguir tras una ardua batalla. Yacían inconcientes y completamente a su merced una ves que los sellos de represión fueron posicionados en sus frentes. Principalmente en la del pelirrojo que portaba al Ichibi no Shukaku.

Su Fuku-taicho cargaba en su hombro izquierdo a dicho Jinchuuriki, mientras ignoraba el hecho de que su brazo izquierdo yacía colgante a un lado de su cuerpo, roto y desquebrajado al haber sido sacrificado adrede con tal de entretener al jovenzuelo del ataque que ya había preparado.

Hikari se sentía culpable por la perdida, pero Ryu constantemente le imploraba que ignorase el asunto, que era una perdida aceptable en la vida de un guerrero. Además, no era un daño que quizás el **Byôin no kaji **no pudiese reparar.

Kaminari y Namida como siempre discutían las posibilidades de ser padres una vez finalizara toda esta lucha entre las naciones. De hecho la chica portaba en sus hombros a la hija de Yondaime Kazekage, quien si mal no recuerda responde al nombre de Sabaku no Temari.

Su hermano quien curiosamente portaba más maquillaje que su contraparte femenina, residía actualmente en los hombros de un sonrojado Kaminari. La razón de su coloración era desconocida para ella, ya que no sabía si era por el intenso calor del desierto, o por la insistencia de Namida en que debían practicar el acto del coito, con tal de ver si lograban su tan codiciado embarazo.

Sonrió levemente ante esta situación, probablemente en la línea de tiempo original esta pareja murió a manos de alguien mientras intentaban proteger a los niños que custodiaban en la choza en que fueron encontrados. Tal vez vivieron felices y con muchos niños producto de su promesa, nunca lo sabría, pero esperaba que el haberlos arrastrado a esta guerra no haya sido un error.

- Taicho. – Hikari freno en seco al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo conocido como Ryu, sabia que este solamente le llamaba por su rango cuando habían problemas por venir. El sonido de varios objetos perforar el viento con dirección descendiente hacia ellos basto para alertarla de que actualmente estaban bajo ataque enemigo.

- ALERTA. – grito emocionada y enfurecida de saber que casi le habían tomado desprevenida, mientras saltaba y se alejaba de su lugar anterior, que ahora era impactado por varios objetos de extraña silueta que para su consternación, parecían avecillas hechas con arcilla.

Encendiendo su límite sanguíneo, pudo ver que Kaminari y Namida luchaban contra un mar de soldados que bajo un escrutinio mas firme, eran claramente hechos de madera… quizás carne. Maldijo por lo bajo, finalmente después de tanto tiempo de fingir ser Akatsuki, por fin se encontraron con algunos de sus agentes.

- No hay nada como presentarse con un BANG, ¿no lo crees así? "Akatsuki-chan" – Dijo un rubio que ella esperaba no tener que encontrarse a estas alturas.

- Valla sorpresa, Deidara-senpai, no esperaba que Pain-sama os enviara en esta misión. – Nada mejor que aferrarse al papel que desempañaba, mas aun cuando sabia que Ryu necesitaba un par de minutos extra para prepararse a la batalla.

El rubio parecía sorprendido por sus palabras, más aun por la revelación del nombre de su líder. – Maa, Maa, están muy aferrados a sus papeles no es así, lo mas sorprendente es que su información contenga los nombres de nuestras personas… - Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, la tonalidad burlona y circense en el había desaparecido por completo. Revelando por fin al hombre serio y obstinado que realmente era.

- Se mucho mas de lo que tu crees, ¿de hecho, porque crees que portamos estos ropajes, por moda nada mas? Pain-sama nos envió por adelantado a capturar a esta criatura… a nosotros, quienes somos la sombra que proyectan ustedes… nubecillas. – La sonrisa en su rostro finalmente se borro ante estas palabras. De hecho sus camaradas ahora estaban al lado de un pasivo Ryu, mientras quien ella creía se llamaba Sasori, escuchaba atentamente lo que se discutía, sin perder pista de sus objetivos.

La voz fría del titiritero surco por el ambiente rompiendo el silencio que envolvía el lugar. – Nuestro líder nos advirtió de ustedes, quienes se hacen pasar por "Akatsuki" con tal de robarse a los Jinchuuriki. No nos dejaremos engañar tan fácilmente por lo que bien podría ser una buena labor de espionaje. –

Hikari de nuevo evito el ataque venidero con una poderosa carcajada, según lo que sus ojos veían Ryu necesitaba un minuto más para preparar su escape. Todos ellos se encontraban en desventaja al estar en un terreno que carecía de árboles en los que apoyarse, mucho menos ante la merced del sol que tan cruelmente bañaba sus cuerpos en un intento por hervirlos con vida en sus propios jugos.

- No me sorprende que Pain no les contara de la realidad del asunto… ustedes son para el nada menos que títeres que controla a su antojo. Peor aun… no puedo creer que ni siquiera sepan quien es EL VERDADERO LIDER DE TODA LA ORGANIZACIÓN. -

Sasori pareció comprender de inmediato las intenciones de la mujer al ver las señales de manos que ella con inmensa velocidad realizo sin problema alguno.

Lastima que su respuesta fue demasiado tardía para detener el proceso, ella desatando una inmensa cantidad de energía hacia sus piernas, libero una colosal explosión en la arena, elevando una espesa capa de polvo que cubriría toda huella de su escape.

Ryu, tomando la forma de un inmenso dragón despego en el aire de inmediato portando en su cuerpo a todos sus compañeros mientras que Hikari se sujetaba satisfecha de su cola, evitando que cualquier ataque posible conectara con el cuerpo de su única vía de escape.

Al ver que el rubio intento elevarse por los cielos en persecución, ella no tardo en arrojar gran cantidad de elementos explosivos en el aire, varios de ellos conteniendo un gas preparado especialmente con pimienta, que mantendría los sentidos de los shinobi en desuso.

Ella decidió crear un poco mas de caos con su conocimiento de Akatsuki, en esperanza de lograr un enfrentamiento interno ante las revelaciones. - Si fueran de importancia, si sus posiciones tuviesen peso en la organización, ustedes sabrían con claridad que el verdadero líder es nada más y nada menos que aquel que una vez domino Mizu no Kuni, la leyenda conocida como Uchiha Madara, quien ahora practica sus habilidades artísticas en actuación bajo la incompetente imagen de TOBI… pero como negarlo, si ustedes no son mas que esbirros dispensables en nuestro objetivo máximo. - La carcajada maligna que precedió a sus palabras pondría orgulloso a Orochimaru.

Mientras tanto, Sasori y un encolerizado Deidara intentaban librarse del escozor que acosaba sus cuerpos gracias a la humareda en la que habían sido envueltos.

Ambos Akatsuki partieron tiempo después con dirección a su base actual, observando que el dragón se dirigía curiosamente en la misma dirección en la que ellos se debían dirigir. Instaurando mas dudas en ellos de las que ya poseían actualmente.

Ninguno de los dos supo que todo esto fue un movimiento premeditado por Hikari, quien una vez estaba fuera del alcance visual de los peligrosos sujetos, ordeno a su Fuku-taicho que partiera en dirección a su campamento real.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Celda en la mansión Hyuuga, Konohagakure no Sato.**

**N**aruto estaba avergonzado, y como no estarlo cuando al despertar se entero que había perdido el conocimiento por culpa del cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. El, quien era famoso por lograr ese efecto en las féminas gracias a su "limite sanguíneo", él quien creo el peligrosamente erótico Oiroke no Jutsu. Había perdido ante la posibilidad de ver algo más del cuerpo de quien menos esperaba en esos instantes.

Hinata parecía enojada con el, mas cuando se entero que ante la visión de Anko, el junto con unos cuantos, habían perdido la conciencia ante el detalle que ella demostró ante sus púberos ojos.

Quien podía culparle, había visto mujeres desnudas, pero no en ese lujo de detalle como tan descaradamente lo hizo la mujer de las serpientes.

Además, el no merecía el tratamiento de hielo que ella constantemente le estaba entregando en estos últimos días, o de hecho, no sabia el porque ella se sentía ofendida para con el con cada acción que cometía.

Decidió ser mas amable con ella, no golpearla tan fuerte en los entrenamientos, ser mas gentil en su tratar, dejar algunas conversaciones fuera de su alcance al ser banalidades entre el y Sasuke. Y por sobretodo, tratarle como se le había enseñado debía tratarla.

Pero mientras mas lo hacia, mas se enojaba, mientras mas se esforzaba, mas parecía molestarle y el mas confundido terminaba.

Lo peor del caso es que al parecer ella se estaba refugiando cada vez más en Sasuke, en vez de acudir a charlar con el como acostumbraba, ahora es con el moreno con quien platica diariamente. El sinceramente no sabia que sentir a esto, ni mucho menos el porque le importaba tanto el que ella no quisiera hablar con el.

Decidió entonces jugar al mismo nivel que ella, lo cual no hacia mas que incrementar la distancia entre ambos. De hecho, la única que parecía disfrutar más su separación con Hinata era la pequeña Hanabi, quien no perdía la oportunidad de robarle de las garras de su hermana con tal de que el jugase con ella hasta el cansancio. Le era más fácil el estar con ella últimamente.

De hecho en varias ocasiones esto también le llevo a discutir con Hinata, y peor aun, como consecuencia, a su encarcelación actual a manos de los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga.

Hiashi no pudo intervenir, legalmente ante los ojos de "los ancianos" el ya no era su padre, e Hikari se encontraba fuera de la aldea en un asunto de negocios. Él tenia una labor que cumplir como protector, y en esos instantes había fallado terriblemente en su etiqueta, y como castigo se le había encerrado en esta celda en la que ahora habitaba.

- ¿Naruto? – El chico no levanto su rostro, no cuando por décima vez ella le llamaba desde la puerta, intentando llamar su atención.

Estaba enojado con ella, su orgullo le impedía el reconocer que algo de esto fue culpa suya, y de hecho mientras más lo pensaba, mas estaba de acuerdo en que no hizo nada para merecer este castigo.

- ¡Por favor Naruto… mírame, habla conmigo! – Dijo de nuevo la fuente de sus más recientes problemas. En las dos noches que ha pasado encerrado no ha hecho más que pensar una y otra vez en Hinata, las sensaciones que le embargaban, el sentimiento de angustia y de rencor que sentía hacia ella eran muchas veces obnubilados por la sensación de desamparo y abandono.

Simplemente no deseaba verla al rostro, no cuando estaba enojado con ella, o al menos intentaba aparentar que lo estaba.

Trato de ignorar los suspiros y los ahora llantos de la chica, mas aun cuando estos parecían debilitarle aun mas, lo peor del caso es que en su estomago se sentía una enorme incomodidad que no sabia colocar con exactitud.

- Naruto. – Imploro Hinata por una última vez, su voz reflejaba la tristeza que sentía, al estar quebradiza, justo al borde del llanto como sus sollozos lo delataban a sus oídos.

El rubio sabia que su corazón, su "instinto" le ordenaba el obedecerle, el ir hacia ella y mirarla al rostro. Pero como hombre, como Shinobi que era omitía esas ordenes, no cuando estaba encerrado por algo que el no había cometido, por un crimen por el cual no merecía este castigo.

¿Se le creía insubordinado? bien, entonces seria desobediente por lo cual ahora ignoraba las palabras de la princesa, tal cual como se le dijo había hecho antes de ameritar ser encerrado.

Ella se marcho con un paso lento, demasiado lento para su gusto, al punto de que por varios minutos pudo escuchar sus sollozos en el eco de la habitación, exasperándole aun más por ello. Su puño golpeo la madera del suelo con violencia, atravesándolo por completo sin importarle que su piel ahora se encontrara rasgada y cercenada a causa de las astillas.

Sus mejillas ahora estaban empapadas por las lágrimas de frustración que le recorrían libremente. Estaba confundido, y por sobretodo asustado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba solo, y el estar tanto tiempo sin compañía traían de nuevo a su mente pesadillas del pasado que con tanto ahínco se esforzó por olvidar.

Que Hinata, el ser que el consideraba mas cercano a el le ignorara por tanto tiempo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue un duro recordatorio de aquel tiempo en que lucho por llamar la atención de todos.

De un pasado que por mas que intentase no podía dejar atrás, eso es lo que mas le dolía de esta situación. El haber sido ignorado adrede por ella abrió viejas heridas que había creído cicatrizaron hacia mucho tiempo. Necesitaba recuperarse, regresar a la normalidad y para ello necesitaba estar solo y meditar mientras tanto.

Pero era imposible, Hinata insistía en visitarle a diario, de hecho cada cinco horas ella intentaba reiniciar las conversaciones entre los dos. Y el juraba por su honor, por su familia que deseaba hablar con ella con toda su alma, pero los miedos simplemente le tenían mudo.

Creía o quería creer que era su orgullo el que evitaba que dialogase con ella. No el temor que intentaba reverberar a la superficie.

…

Lo que Naruto nunca supo, es que todos estos sentimientos habían sido traídos a la superficie nuevamente ante el despertar de la bestia legendaria que habita en su interior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**inata estaba dolida, y como no estarlo cuando el chico en el que más confías parece menospreciarte de tal manera.

Después de la plática con las Jounin, ella decidió investigar quien de los chicos le menospreciaba como guerrero… para su sorpresa Sasuke le golpeaba con todo lo que tenía, de hecho parecía ahora mas abierto a tratarla como a un igual y eso le complacía enormemente.

Lo doloroso fue descubrir que Naruto no luchaba con todo lo que tenía en el entrenamiento, de hecho el chico cometió todos los actos que las mujeres adultas describieron y ella, no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.

Nunca había sabido que Naruto no le creía capas de soportar sus embates, o mucho menos el verla como a un igual como para luchar con todo su poder. Por lo que ofendida decidió esperar que con ignorarle el chico descubriese que ella estaba enojada con el, y como consecuencia se examinara a si mismo en una búsqueda de que hizo mal, o que fue lo que causo su enojo.

Lo que mas le consternaba es que el no parecía entender su razonamiento, de hecho en varias oportunidades consulto con Sasuke la posibilidad de que Naruto se estuviese conteniendo con el, y para su sorpresa, el moreno si le revelo un pequeño sentimiento de rencor hacia el rubio por no luchar con todo contra ellos, mucho menos develar toda la extensión de lo que es su habilidad.

En los últimos días Naruto parecía más rápido, más poderoso, incluso mas imponente de lo que jamás fue, ¿acaso eso es porque nunca antes le observaron de esta forma?

Lo peor del caso, es que en varias de esas noches ella soñó que el chico perdía la vida protegiéndola, al creerla incapaz de defenderse por si sola. Se despertaba confundida, agotada y frustrada al mismo tiempo.

Le aterraba la idea de que Naruto muriese por su culpa, mas aun la gallardía de protegerla cuando ELLA juro protegerle A EL.

La gota que derramo el baso fue cuando empezó a ignorarla, ¿Qué no entendía lo que ella intentaba que el viese por su propia cuenta? No deseaba ser alguien presuntuosa que le revelase de frente sus errores y fallos.

Pero que eligiese el estar acompañado de Hanabi antes que de ella, le hirió en lo más profundo. No era de extrañarse que discutiesen, lo que si no se esperaba es que los ancianos aun conservaran algún poder como para encarcelarlo alegando "insubordinación" para la casa superior. Su padre intento intervenir, pero las leyes en el contrato de adopción de Naruto eran claras, y no había pero que valga.

Le rompía el corazón verlo en los calabozos de la mansión, trataba de hacerle compañía, de entablar conversación, de disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero el decidió no dirigirle la palabra.

Lo peor de todo, es que sus lagrimas no paraban de caer con cada segundo que el le ignoraba, mas aun cuando una incomodidad enorme se forjaba en su pecho de que algo extraño estaba por ocurrirle… Algo que quizás lo aleje de ella.

De eso estaban conformadas sus últimas pesadillas…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**E**l día parecía ser como cualquier otro, al menos hasta cuando las alarmas devoraron con prontitud la cacofonía de la ciudad.

La explosión que conllevo a la destrucción de uno de los más imponentes muros jamás construidos tomo por sorpresa a más de la mitad de la población, la mayoría de ellos civiles acostumbrados al tiempo de paz.

Los soldados emergieron de sus lugares con tal de enfrentarse contra los invasores, que tan salvajemente atacaban a la población civil. Sarutobi en todos sus años de experiencia jamás espero el volver a ver su cuidad siendo destruida por los mismos sujetos que tantos años atrás atormentaron su vida.

El país de las rocas, Tsuchi no Kuni, era curiosamente, una piedra en su calzado que evitaba que dormitase bien por las noches. Muchas veces interrumpidas por las frecuentes pesadillas que acosaban su ser.

A ninguno de sus soldados le sorprendió ver la rapidez con la cual desplegó sus tropas, de hecho, al único que parecía haberle tomado por sorpresa que el Hokage saltase al campo de batalla en conjunción con sus esbirros fue al mismo consejo.

Danzo, siempre codicioso, supo de inmediato que esta era la ultima oportunidad que tenia de posesionarse en el poder. Sabia que Konoha saldría victoriosa, mas eso no significaba que no aprovechase este momento para tomar las cosas en sus manos.

- Sai. – Dijo el anciano mientras intentaba organizar sus tropas lo mejor que podía. El chico apareció de inmediato a su lado, le sorprendió ver que en sus ropas se despedía el olor a sangre.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? – pregunto curioso de saber porque su esbirro estaba empapado en sangre que aparentemente no le pertenecía. El chico solo alzo su rostro hacia el, sonrió y simplemente atravesó el cuello del anciano con precisión quirúrgica, revelando la falsedad del sujeto ante el chico.

Danzo reapareció detrás del joven esperando asesinarlo de una vez por todas por su insubordinación. Con un movimiento rápido de su espada, destrozo el cuello del chico, separando su cabeza de su anatomía con cruda violencia. El sentimiento de victoria en el sexagenario duro muy poco, al convertirse el cuerpo en tinta, y posteriormente revelar en sus adentros una enorme cantidad de explosivos para la cual no tenía escapatoria.

Una inmensa explosión se llevo consigo a la pobre rebelión interna que amenazaba la estabilidad de Konoha.

Sai en conjunción con su compañero de equipo, sonrieron para si mismos al ver que efectivamente. Habían masacrado en cuestión de pocos minutos, a un gran contingente de las tropas Root, incluyendo entre ellas a su dirigente.

Sin decir no más, ambos chicos desaparecieron hacia la batalla más cercana, con tal de acabar con más enemigos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**atake Kakashi es un hombre que claramente no esperaba este enfrentamiento, mucho menos el revivir su pasado ante la visión de los ninja de las rocas.

Apretó sus mandíbulas lo mejor que pudo mientras perforaba la yugular de su contrincante mas cercano gracias a un buen posicionado Kunai.

Agacho su cuerpo de inmediato al percibir una presencia a sus espaldas, apoyando su peso sobre sus manos, dio un pequeño medio giro con sus piernas con tal de que el sujeto en cuestión perdiese estabilidad, y con la velocidad que le caracterizaba, apuñalo su cien con otro Kunai.

No le dio vergüenza utilizar el cuerpo de su enemigo como escudo cuando escucho el sonido del metal perforando el viento. La eufonía de cinco impactos sobre la carne del pobre diablo le reveló con rapidez que había salvado su pellejo.

Desapareció utilizando el Shunshin para posicionarse en terrenos más altos, con tal de valorar la situación, solo para descubrir que a sus espaldas le perseguían cinco insistentes Shinobi de las rocas.

De hecho, cuando volteo para confrontarlos directamente, descubrió con dureza que estos sujetos no eran más que una distracción, el solo pudo descubrirlo cuando un sable de espada atravesó su pecho con violencia.

Los ahora seis enemigos se carcajearon de su ineptitud, solo para morir todos envueltos en una enorme explosión causada por la disrupción del flujo de chakra dentro de su Kage Bushin Daibakuja.

El mientras tanto, sonrió desde la lejanía, ese truco lo había aprendido de Itachi, y si no fuese por las memorias de Naruto, quizás no lo abría utilizado al no tener una gran cantidad de Chakra para emplearlo libremente. Mas todo eso quedo en el pasado, de hecho si se observaba con mas claridad, podía percatarse de que debajo de su mascara, aun masticaba con placer una pastilla con tal de rellenar sus almacenes de chakra.

Los soldados enemigos algo desorientados a causa de la explosión ocasionada por quienes ellos creían era un kamikaze, solo pudieron escuchar en el aire el curioso sonido de los pájaros cantar en parvada.

Chi chi chi chi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**inata estaba asustada, no, la mejor palabra para describir su situación era completo terror. Tras la primera explosión ella no pudo evitar correr de inmediato al cuarto de su hermanita.

Viendo que Neji había tomado esa precaución por adelantado, no pudo evitar correr posteriormente en dirección de Naruto, comprendiendo que en esos momentos estaba atrapado en un calabozo del cual no podría salir en una emergencia como esta.

Lo que encontró es la razón por la cual se le percibía tan aterrada, Naruto estaba convulsionando terriblemente en el suelo. Su mano no paraba de sangrar por lo que aparentemente eran terribles rasguños.

Su cuerpo irradiaba una gran cantidad de poder, inclusive un olor algo dulce y atrayente inundaba el ambiente. Ella sabía bien que su límite sanguíneo estaba activado. Mas aun cuando estaba destilando sus feromonas a toda potencia, a ella no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, y de hecho no le interesaba el saber el porque no se arrojaba sobre su cuerpo como lo hacían las otras mujeres.

De hecho, lo que más sentía era un enorme deseo de correr, de huir de la escena que acontecía ante sus ojos. Más no podía mover sus piernas por más que lo deseara, ni mucho menos quería dejar al chico sufriendo allí como lo estaba haciendo.

Una nueva explosión sacudió los cimientos de la mansión, esta vez era demasiado poderosa como para ser algo que aconteció en la lejanía. Y si los gritos y los sonidos que inundaban ahora el ambiente eran señal alguna. Sabía que la mansión ahora estaba bajo ataque enemigo mientras ella estaba allí, congelada de temor ante la silueta de Naruto.

De hecho, ella solo pudo recuperar el aliento y la movilidad de su cuerpo, cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro desde su espalda. Sorprendiéndola en el momento más inoportuno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l rubio no sabia que decir de la voz que le llamaba constantemente, de hecho solo sabia que tenia que encontrarse con el cuanto antes. Sea lo que sea.

Corrió por enormes pasillos que posteriormente le llevaron hasta la enormidad de una pradera, sus amplios campos verdes rebosaban de vida como jamás había visto. A lo lejos, en sus bordes podía apreciarse lo que es el comienzo de una enorme arboleda. Mejor dicho un bosque… lo que mas le aterraba es que de allí es que provenía esa voz que con tanta insistencia llamaba su nombre.

Nunca supo cuando sus piernas reaccionaron por cuenta propia y en un paso acelerado atravesaba el mar verde que lo separaba de su más reciente "aventura".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**inata reacciono por inercia y sin pensarlo dos veces, ataco a su nuevo "invitado" rogando que no fuese alguien inocente a sus conclusiones apresuradas.

Supo de inmediato cuando se volteo que había asesinado a alguien por el sonido del sujeto al asfixiarse al tener la traquea rota por su poderoso golpe. No sabia si suspirar aliviada al ver que era un enemigo, o gritar aterrada de que pudo arrebatar una vida con tanta facilidad.

No pudo mas que seguir luchando al descubrir que de hecho, su victima tenia algunos compañeros que no se mostraban en lo absoluto amigables o felices ante su reacción.

De inmediato una fuerza enorme la arrastro hacia la pared a sus espaldas, seguido de cerca por un dolor consumidor en su hombro izquierdo. No tenia que ver para saber que la humedad que bañaba su cuerpo era sangre, ni mucho menos que había sido penetrada por un Kunai arrojado con enorme fuerza.

Solo sabía que si ella moría aquí, también Naruto, jamás supo cuando activo su límite sanguíneo, ni como tuvo fuerzas para separarse de la pared al estar aun aferrada a ella gracias a la navaja del increíblemente largo Kunai.

Alzo su brazo derecho que aparentemente, era el único que tenia en funcionamiento, y sin importarle las consecuencias, se impulso a una velocidad adquirida gracias al entrenamiento con pesas, sorprendiendo a un segundo enemigo en esa misma tarde.

Su mano se poso sobre su cabeza, liberando una pequeña bocanada de Chakra sobre su cuerpo, licuando con su "delicado" roce todo aquello que muchos llaman… sesos.

No le importo ver que al caer el cuerpo, dicha sustancia comenzó a surgir de los orificios superiores del sujeto. Solo sabía que tenía que agacharse de inmediato al ver con su límite de sangre que la espada de su último compañero se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a su cuello con obvia intención de acabar la batalla.

El agacharse fue provechoso, mas aun porque debajo de ella se encontraba el cadáver fresco del sujeto a quien acababa de derrotar, hurgando en su sostenedor mas cercano, tomo varios Shuriken y con precisión metódica los arrojo en dirección del ahora sorprendido espadachín.

Solo dos de sus misiles impactaron en el sujeto en cuestión, más asesinarlo con esto no era su intención, distraerlo fue toda la función hasta que ella al igual que con los otros demolió sus adentros con su suave tacto.

Una vez se detuvo, escucho el cuerpo desplomarse de inmediato, esta vez había destrozado su hígado y órganos aledaños con una buena bocanada de Chakra. Estaba consumida por la adrenalina, sudaba profusamente y su mano aun funcional temblaba terriblemente, miraba al suelo fijamente. Cuando en realidad con sus ojos escaneaba la situación.

Dos enemigos se acercaban al lugar, y ella no tenía tiempo para descansar, aprovechando su posición, decidió por primera vez utilizar su armamento. Quizás seria lo que le sacase mas rápido de este predicamento.

Con un leve "clic" su Kusarigama se desprendió de su sostenedor, respiro profundo intentando calmarse, los dos enemigos entraron y pasmados por la sorpresa quedaron, al ver que una pequeña niña posaba tranquila sobre los cadáveres de quienes ellos habían enviado.

Grave error fue el perder el tiempo razonando la visión, ya que ella girando a gran velocidad disparo su Kusarigama, creando un enorme circulo de cuchillas a su alrededor que sin piedad alguna, descuartizo y desmembró a los sorprendidos Shinobi. Ella solo se detuvo una vez supo que no había nadie en las cercanías.

Intento cerrar los ojos para ignorar lo que había hecho, pero su limite sanguíneo aun podía ver a través de sus parpados.

No pudo evitar vomitar cuando la realización finalmente dio fruto en su cabeza. Lo peor de todo, es que un nuevo enemigo estaba en la puerta y ella, habiendo entrado en Shock, no podía moverse por más que tratase de hacerlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**eji estaba sorprendido, gracias a su límite sanguíneo podía presenciar docenas de batallas al mismo tiempo. Muchas perdidas otras ganadas por sus familiares. Pero más sorprendente aun era el espectáculo que acababa de armar su pequeña prima.

Apretó los dientes con ira al ver que alguien se había colado en la escena cuando ella se encontraba claramente en un estado de Shock.

Giro de inmediato, liberando una enorme pared circular de chakra que demolió a sus atacantes más cercanos. Ignoro el rostro de terror y sorpresa que invadió a algunos de los ancianos, mucho mas porque ese breve instante de distracción le costo a muchos la vida.

Acelero a todo lo que pudo, y sin piedad alguna, atravesó la pared ignorando el grito aterrado de Hinata por su entrada, más aun el del sujeto con el cual ahora se revolcaba en el suelo de la ensangrentada habitación al haberle arrollado con su cuerpo. Ignoro el dolor que embargo su cuerpo cuando intento liberarse, aparentemente un enorme trozo de madera se alojo en su pierna y ahora impedía que se movilizase de forma eficiente. No obstante, aprovechando la confusión de su victima. Alzo su mano y con brutal despliegue de fuerza, aplasto su rostro sin remordimiento alguno.

Nadie intentaba asesinar a su familia mientras el estuviese de guardia…

Hinata pareció reaccionar al verlo sangrar profusamente, al examinar más de cerca la herida pudo ver que no era solo madera lo que estaba incrustado en su pierna. Sino el mango de un Tanto.

Ella intento ayudar, pero ambos sabían gracias a sus límites sanguíneos que no podían detenerse a examinar, ante la aparente llegada de cinco enemigos más. El con la poca experiencia que tenia, sabia que estaban en malas condiciones, ella tenia un brazo herido, el una pierna. Y ambos se encontraban en terrenos recluidos a diferencia de sus atacantes.

Una sola nota explosiva acabaría con ellos… Se prepararon para la batalla, mas alguien mas se había adelantado a ellos por suerte, no les sorprendió ver a Emi luchar tan férreamente. De hecho sabían gracias a sus límites sanguíneos que las heridas que portaba la chica eran fatales, y que de no administrarse atención medica inmediata, moriría.

Intentaron ayudar, pero una breve señal de la chica les informo que ya era demasiado tarde. Hinata imploro, Neji protesto, pero la mujer realizo el Kaiten nuevamente, acabando con sus enemigos de un solo golpe y agravando su situación hasta un punto insalvable.

Ambos corrieron en lo mejor que les permitían sus heridas hasta el cuerpo sangrante de la ahora demasiado pálida mujer. Lo ultimo que escucharon de ella fue que transmitieran un "te quiero" hacia un joven que compartió muy poco tiempo con la conocida asalta cuna.

Lastima que de nuevo, jamás pudieron sufrir por la perdida de la joven al ver que nuevamente eran rodeados por los insistentes soldados enemigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a situación en el hospital era terrible, las enfermeras carentes de entrenamiento físico alguno más que el que habían recibido para cuando eran Genin en la academia, no podían dar batalla alguna a las hordas de enemigos que acosaban la institución.

De hecho los jóvenes Genin del equipo ocho luchaban a lo mejor que les permitían sus habilidades con tal de rescatar a muchas de las chicas agredidas en esta situación.

Los doctores eran asesinados en el acto, y como sus mayores les informaron en la reunión, los miembros femeninos parecían estar destinados a sufrir de una forma distinta ante la malicia masculina de los invasores.

Kiba estaba en cuatro patas en conjunción con su pequeño cachorro, ambos bañados en sangre, tanto suya como ajena. Sakura ignoraba los restos de masa corporal que residían en su vara Bo, y Shino por primera vez recurría al uso de armas blancas al tener a sus insectos ocupados con varios enemigos a la vez.

- Demonios, son demasiados. – espeto Kiba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Akamaru ladro un par de veces en acuerdo. La técnica que continuamente estaban empleando apenas estaba siendo dominada por ambos chicos. Aun no tenían suficiente chakra como para continuar por más tiempo a este nivel. Sakura sabía muy bien lo malo de la situación. – Debemos resistir… Kiba utiliza tu velocidad y tu habilidad en Taijutsu para enfrentarlos, evita golpes innecesarios y trata de matarlos o inmovilizarlos en el menor tiempo posible… - Ella alzo sus dos brazos con tal de detener con su vara la embestida de una Katana dirigida hacia su cuerpo de forma vertical con tal de partirla en dos partes.

Dicho sujeto mientras estrujaba por demoler a Sakura, jamás vio cuando Shino apareció a sus espaldas y alojo con brutalidad el Kunai que portaba en la parte posterior de su cráneo. – No se separen demasiado, si lo hacen morirán… - Dijo Shino algo agitado por el esfuerzo físico. Sakura solo afirmo con serenidad, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor en sus apéndices superiores.

Ese golpe sobre su anatomía parecía haber debilitado aun más sus músculos.

Cinco Shinobi enemigos sorprendieron por la espalda al pequeño trío que se creía condenado por su momento de descuido, solo para ser salvados por una lluvia de Kunai bien arrojados sobre la anatomía de los invasores. Tres de ellos murieron por los impactos, los restantes se dispersaron con serias heridas sobre si mismos.

Una joven de vestiduras chinas y cabello envuelto en dos grandes moños apareció de entre el edificio para el alivio del equipo ocho.

- Lamento la tardanza amigos, pero el ala oeste donde se encuentra Lee estaba bajo ataque. – Dijo la chica casi tan agotada como ellos. Aparentemente no estaba libre de batallar como inicialmente creyeron.

- ¿Quién esta defendiendo a Lee y a los doctores restantes? – Pregunto preocupada Sakura. La chica de los moños respondió algo aliviada. – Gai-sensei se encuentra en estos momentos protegiendo a todos aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por si mismos. Fue el quien me envió a ayudarles en la batalla, Lee esta oculto en una habitación con dos enfermeras, necesitábamos mantenerlo bajo estricta vigilancia para que no saliese a luchar. -

La conversación hubiese continuado si la siguiente ráfaga de invasores, no hubiese acudido a la batalla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**aito gai es un hombre sencillo… excéntrico, pero sencillo. Denle una batalla honorable y estaría satisfecho.

El problema es que lo que enfrentaba ahora poseía todo menos honorabilidad. En su libro personal, aquel quien forzaba a una mujer ha yacer en contra de su voluntad por mero placer propio, merecía la pena capital según su opinión.

Tal vez no era popular con ellas, pero eso no evitase que fuese cortes, ni mucho menos que luchase con todas sus fuerzas en contra del mar de degenerados que embestían el hospital con malas intenciones.

Para su sufrimiento, en más de una ocasión interrumpió el proceso ya cuando estaba demasiado adelantado, por lo que solo podía disponer del sujeto e implorarle a la mujer que huyese a la sala principal, donde no solo recibiría ayuda, sino el apoyo de otras chicas que habían casi sufrido el mismo destino.

Sus puños, casi siempre pulcros y relucientes, estaban empapados en sangre, tanto suya como de otros, principalmente de otros. No le importaban los gritos de piedad, ni el sonido de sus cuellos al romperse por la brutalidad con la que golpeaba sus rostros. El luchaba por defender la aldea, y más aun, el maltratado honor de las jóvenes que habían sufrido a manos de estos sujetos.

Ahora estaba en la sala principal, protegiendo a todas estas chicas y sujetos que atendían lo mejor que podían a los heridos, tanto residentes como recién llegados.

El código que los doctores juraron seguir era ignorado en las victimas enemigas, que sin titubeo eran despachados de inmediato según el protocolo de guerra establecía en este tipo de situación.

Era cruel asesinar a alguien que no podía defenderse, pero en una invasión los heridos aliados eran más importantes que atender a los enemigos caídos.

El grito de una mujer alerto a Gai de que alguien estaba siendo atacada en una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo. Sin perder tiempo se precipito hacia el lugar de la escena, dispuesto a salvar a esta jovencita pasare lo que pasare.

En su apuro jamás reconoció que transitaba el pasillo donde Tenten había ocultado a Rock Lee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**ra frustrante el escuchar los llantos de alguien al implorarte que le ayudases, mucho más cuando tenías toda la intención de hacerlo y tu condición actual no te lo permitía.

De hecho lo único que podía hacer era el intentar seguir los gritos de piedad, solo para recibir en varias ocasiones un buen golpe que le dejaba en malas condiciones. Al parecer los sujetos que intentaban abusar de sus enfermeras parecían disfrutar de sus intentos por intervenir.

El sonido de ropa desgarrarse fue lo que le apresuro a movilizarse a pesar de no poder ver a su enemigo. – DETENGANSE. – grito exasperado Lee intentando parar la aberración de la que podría ser testigo.

Su frustración llego a un fin cuando el sonido del grito desgarrador de las chicas inundo el espacio que habitaban, la cacofonía de los huesos al romperse en conjunción con la carne siguieron junto a mas gritos por parte de las chicas.

Una breve carajada femenina saco de su trance al confundido chico, eso y que otro dos golpes con menos resonancia se escucharon antes de que las chicas guardaran un silencio fúnebre.

Lee no espero que fuese una mujer quien hablase. – Descuida, no están muertas, solo las puse a dormir… sus gritos me estaban incomodando. –

El no reconocía esa voz, de hecho su tonalidad aunque familiar solo lograba enervar un miedo primario en el que jamás había experimentado. - ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto firme el chico, intentando saber que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

De nuevo la mujer se carcajeo ante sus palabras. – Yo chico, soy una oportunidad a la que no podrás negarte. - Lo único que Lee pudo sentir fue un leve impacto en su cabeza, justo al borde de su ojo izquierdo.

Encolerizado dirigió su vista hacia su enemigo, descubriendo a una mujer de cabello rosado, vestiduras chinas e imponente presencia.

- ¡Que demonios es lo que intentas! – Expreso Lee enojado, aun sin darse cuenta de que podía ver a la perfección desde uno de sus ojos.

Esto parecía entretener a la fémina, que solamente alzo un brazo para detener la patada venidera de Gai, que había finalmente llegado al lugar. Lee entro en Shock inmediatamente al oír un sin numero de golpes develarse ante el.

Mucho mas sorprendido estuvo al ver el cuerpo herido de su padre adoptivo caer vencido ante la presencia de la mujer… no, del demonio en cuerpo femenino que estaba ante ellos.

- ¡GAI- SENSEI! – Espeto preocupado mientras corría en su dirección, La mujer simplemente alzo su mano rumbo al chico disparando para su sorpresa una pequeña bocanada de chakra en dirección de su cuerpo. Esta impacto de lleno en su pecho, enviándolo a través de la pared al campo de batalla donde Tenten y sus compañeros luchaban a todo dar para salvar sus vidas.

Ya envuelto en la pelea junto a sus camaradas, la mujer vertió su atención sobre un espantado Maito Gai, que parecía ahora finalmente reconocerla después de develar su técnica. – Tanto tiempo sin verte niño. –

Sorprendido el hombre dijo, - Gen… genkai-sama… pero… que hace usted en Konoha… no me diga que. –

Ella de inmediato le interrumpió. - No tengo nada que ver con esta absurda invasión, solo vengo a comprobar la mercancía que dentro de poco recogeré a mi antojo. –

El no tardo en comprender la situación que estaba ante el. – No permitiré que te lleves a Lee… no tienes derecho. – Ella solo se carcajeo ante las palabras del sujeto que alguna vez conoció cuando el tan solo era un niño.

- ¿Es eso acaso celos? Recuerdo cuando fuiste a mi templo implorando por entrenamiento, solo para salir decepcionado por completo cuando te rechace. - comento ella serena mientras observaba a Lee discutir brevemente con Tenten antes de entablar batalla con mas enemigos. – Bueno, después de todo, acudiste a mi motivado por los celos que sentías hacia tu… rival. -

Gai por primera vez sintió enojo hacia una mujer. – No te permitiré que te lo lleves, Lee esta destinado a ser un guardián de la justicia, un paladín de la rectitud. El jamás cometería el mismo error que yo… nunca acudiría a un demonio para superarse a si mismo. –

Su diatriba se detuvo al sentir el incremento de poder causado por el abrir de las puertas del chico, en el fondo aun se podían escuchar los gritos de Tenten al intentar detenerlo. – Y mira hacia donde lo has llevado, si bien se que el chico esta destinado a grandes cosas, se que bajo mi tutela jamás tendría que recurrir a las puertas de esa forma… -

El silencio de Gai al ver el dolor en los rostros tanto de Lee como de Tenten callo toda protesta hacia ese comentario. – La técnica que te rechazo en tu infancia encaja perfectamente con la fisonomía del chico. El estilo del dragón clama por su nuevo portador… y tú no evitaras que le enseñe ese camino, yo la maestra legendaria de las artes marciales lo prometo… que al concluir toda esta batalla… te guste o no, me llevare a Lee para que aprenda lo que tu fuiste incapaz de aprender. –

Gai suspiro resignado de saber que un demonio de esta calaña había puesto los ojos en su hijo adoptivo. – No sobrevivirá… nadie ha sobrevivido el entrenamiento… al menos no aquellos a los que has entrenado directamente. –

Ella simplemente sonrió. – Tú aprendiste de tu padre, quien aprendió de mí y posteriormente murió al no poder soportar la presión. En su lecho de muerte te hizo jurar el jamás intentarías aprender la técnica, unos años después rompiste la promesa e intentaste aprender, pero jamás te acepte como pupilo. No cuando el alma de tu padre seguía persiguiéndome constantemente para implorarme el que no te enseñase. Pero ahora estoy libre de mis ataduras… y finalmente he conseguido a alguien que tiene grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir al estilo del dragón, gracias a su defecto en sus Tenketsu. Su cuerpo no posee cantidades significativas de chakra y la posibilidad de que su anatomía rechace lo que le ofrezco son mínimas. –

Ella guardo silencio al ver que el chico con silueta de perro era atravesado en el estomago con un Wakisashi. Sonrió al ver que la chica con la misma tonalidad de pelo que ella enloqueció de ira ante la caída de su compañero y estaba asesinando a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse demasiado al chico en cuestión.

Comprendiendo que la batalla finalmente necesitaba la intervención de un adulto, libero a Gai de las ataduras de Youkai con la que lo mantenía inmóvil. Solo para lentamente desaparecer ante los ojos del sorprendido Jounin.

- Vendré a por el Gai… te guste o no. -

Maito Gai no pudo darse el placer de pensar en lo que dijo antes de que desapareciera por completo, ya que si mal no recuerda, tenia a algunos chicos que ayudar y si la providencia lo permitía… salvar la vida de Kiba.

_**Continuara…**_

_**El viento ocasionado por el aleteo de una mariposa en Estados Unidos, puede ser la causa por la que en asía un enorme Huracán azota sus tierras. **_

_**Efecto Mariposa…**_

_**La **__**razón por la cual nombro arriba esta teoría, es porque se aplica a lo que ocurrió en la historia. Los cambios que han ocurrido en la línea temporal causaron estragos en el futuro, y lo que menos esperaban ocurrió. La ansiedad de algunos de los aliados de Orochimaru provoco que se confiaran al creer que tenían todo listo para tomar a Konoha por sorpresa. **_

_**La guerra se adelanto mucho, las consecuencias se están pagando y la tormenta finalmente llego a las vidas de los chicos. Lo que tengo tiempo advirtiéndoles finalmente ha llegado. **_

_**Muertes de varios personajes van a ocurrir… quienes son eso es de mi conocimiento y para su sufrimiento de descubrir en los siguientes capítulos. **_

_**Esta historia tenia dos caminos, uno iba a ser de romance que **__**estaría presente si ganaba el Naruto/Hinata/Hanabi. Y uno de más violencia que estaría de la mano del Naruhina, por supuesto que ustedes no sabían esto. Ya que era una parte oculta en mi agenda. Pero sus votos hacia el Naruhina eligieron el camino violento al dramático. **_

_**Ahora si bien me han dicho que la historia ya no es la misma al no ser graciosa, déjenme aclararles que desde un principio les dije que las cosas dejarían de ser "rosas" mi fuerte no es la comedia. Y creo que en muchas ocasiones les comente que la trama se iría volviendo más agresiva. **_

_**Es mi estilo aunque no lo crean… Si hablo de sexo, violación, muerte y sangre en The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy y Codename Kids Next Door, ¿creen que dejaría a Naruto atrás?**_

_**Y si, para los curiosos también morirán personajes de la serie, no solo Originales creados por mí. **_

_**Otra cosa… no saben cuanto me ha costado el volver a escribir un Fanfiction, principalmente por la decepción que recibí con el capitulo pasado. Creo que con todo el esfuerzo que le puse, y un capitulo del cual me sentía orgulloso, resulto fue el que menos reviews ha recibido y de hecho no llego a los diez, si mal no recuerdo. **_

_**Eso fue un duro golpe a mi ego, mi estima, mi estomago, mi columna etcétera. Al punto de que retraso por tanto tiempo el que mi musa resucitara de entre los muertos. **_

_**Y si, finalmente había abandonado esta historia, pero fue el reto de un amigo el que me hizo escribir nuevamente. **__**Curiosamente, fue el reto hacia que escribiera algo de Harry Potter, algo que me desagradaba mucho, lo que causo que tomara cariño a la escritura de nuevo. El principal culpable de mi ahora afición a leer fanfictions de HP, es STARKAN creador de TEAM 8, quien escribió una historia de Harry que regresa del futuro. Con más de 7000 reviews me llamo la atención y termine leyéndola. Para mi consternación al poco tiempo me encontré leyendo fics de este libro hasta el cansancio. Curiosamente, al igual que Naruto, soy muy abierto con las parejas FEMENINAS que le dan al protagonista. Entre mis favoritas están Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Susan. No tengo nada en contra del Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny, también me agradan mucho. Pero por alguna extraña… muy extraña razón el HHR termino siendo mi predilecta. **_

_**Estoy escribiendo una historia de este libro… centrado en Hermione… en el futuro etc.… es el estereotípico de futuro post-apocalíptico después del sexto libro. Al desatarse una guerra entre lord Valdomero y Harry popote. [Leve broma que hace referencia a Grim tales of Billy and Mandy] **_

_**Quizás la publique aquí en … quizás no. **_


	16. Cruda realidad

**Capitulo sin releer, puede contener errores.**

**L**lega un momento en la vida, en que todos los juegos, todas las risas, todo lo que conociste cuando niño se desmoronan sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un simple segundo donde puedes vislumbrar aquellos tiempos en que tu mayor preocupación era el que jugarías al día siguiente. ¿El que vestirías para impresionar al chico de tus sueños?

En un mundo perfecto viviríamos eternamente en este estado de conciencia, detenidos en un momento de eterno placer con tal de esquivar la cruda, fría y desagradable realidad. Pero para una adolescente de cabello rosa. Todo aquello se había ido a la basura en tan solo un parpadeo.

Es como si todo hubiese sido en cámara lenta, como una película hecha con el único objetivo de torturarla continuamente.

Por un momento ella estaba segura de que saldrían de esto ilesos, como siempre lo habían conseguido. Que todos sus amigos estarían a su lado riendo a pierna suelta del peligro que como siempre habían esquivado.

Pero entonces, un grito, un parpadeo y toneladas de sangre.

Jamás pensó en su vida que al darse la vuelta vería a Kiba atravesado por una Katana. Nunca en su cabeza imagino que su cuerpo caería como un saco de papas, sin signo aparente de estar con vida, mucho menos creía que un perro podía enloquecer de tal forma.

Por tan solo un segundo estuvo quieta, sin respirar, y el mundo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante en que poso sus ojos en el cuerpo sangrante de su compañero de equipo.

Esperaba a que todo fuese una broma, a que alguien rompiera el Genjutsu y se burlase de ella por su ingenuidad. Pero muy en el fondo sabia que Kiba estaba herido, y si podía constatarlo, de muerte. Sintió un breve empujón en su hombre izquierdo, un Shuriken había penetrado su carne y se aferraba cruelmente a ella sin intención de desprenderse.

No sintió dolor, solo ira, rencor y furia hacia el ser que había lastimado de tal forma a uno de sus amigos.

Su visión se nublo, un grito desgarro su garganta y por mas increíble que parezca, su cuerpo se movió por si solo.

Esos breves segundos en que asesino a sus enemigos, se quedarían fijados en su cabeza, por el resto de su vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aburame Shino es un chico sencillo, a pesar de su apariencia complicada, en realidad era un joven tranquilo que gustaba de la paz y tranquilidad. Disfrutaba de los días calurosos en que los insectos estaban más activos.

Pero su clan poseía una particularidad que le hacia sentirse más orgulloso de lo normal.

Eran fieles… y en exceso posesivos del bienestar de sus allegados y conocidos.

Por ende no te convenía enemistarte con un miembro de los Aburame, no si deseabas seguir con vida. Es por eso que el ver a Kiba lastimado de tal forma, y a Sakura enloquecer de ira por unos breves instantes, ocasionaron una reacción anormal en el intrínseco jovencito.

Su abrigo se había abierto de par en par mientras sacaba de su lugar a toda su colmena con tal de exterminar a todo aquel que osara a lastimar a sus camaradas.

Ignoro los gritos de plegarias, hizo la vista gorda ante el sufrimiento que ocasionaba. Simplemente los deseaba muertos, alejados de aquellos que ama.

Agacho su cuerpo esquivando un sablazo de un oponente obviamente superior a él en rango. Más no en inteligencia, retrocedió dos pasos para incitarlo a atacar nuevamente, él como mosca atraída por la miel otorgo una estocada hacia su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón.

Shino solo presiono un ligero botón dentro de su enorme abrigo, liberando las armas que por tanto tiempo había ocultado a todo el mundo. Estas descendieron rumbo a sus puños, y el habilidoso gracias a la práctica no tardo en tomarlas con firmeza mientras alzaba su brazo y desviaba el ataque con su Tonfa. Pero no cualquier Tonfa, una versión aserrada que imitaba a un insecto en particular.

Una mantis.

Su enemigo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa, nadie había oído de los Aburame luchando con armas distintas a sus insectos.

Al menos nadie que haya sobrevivido a tal encuentro.

Con cruel placer arrojo la punta de su tonfa aserrado en dirección a su rostro esquivándolo a tan solo unos milímetros, sobrepasando su cabeza hasta chocar de frente a el esperando una reacción natural por su parte. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando efectivamente el sujeto le había empujado, enviándole en dirección contraria y destrozando su piel y rostro con la dentadura de la ahora bien posicionada cuchilla.

Insertando Chakra en la hoja, se aseguro de cortar la parte superior de su cráneo por encima de sus labios, dejando tan solo la mandíbula inferior expuesta en conjunción con su lengua al haberlos separado.

El silencio fue abrumador pero corto, cinco encolerizados Shinobi, se acercaron a él enceguecidos por la ira, olvidando que en sus brazos posaba una útil herramienta.

Shino solo se agacho por completo, posando ambas cuchillas rozando el suelo, cada una extendida en sentido contrario a la otra. La técnica que estaba a punto de utilizar fue diseñada cuando se enfrentaban múltiples oponentes.

_Arashi no Ketsueki_, un nombre perfecto para una técnica de esta estirpe. Utilizando una gran bocanada de Chakra sobre sus manos y pies, podía girar a gran velocidad en forma ascendente. Cortando con sus cuchillas como si fuese una enorme batidora.

_Tormenta de sangre_, que nombre tan perfecto para una técnica de este movimiento. Solo esperaba que Hinata no dudase en utilizarlo en el momento apropiado.

Después de todo, el no dudo en utilizar lo que ella le enseño al expulsar Chakra para incrementar la letalidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo XV**

**Cruda realidad…**

**L**ee estaba encolerizado, muchas cosas habían pasado en pocos segundos, y su efectividad no era la mejor cuando uno de tus ojos no funcionaba en lo absoluto.

De hecho estaba conciente de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, estaba siendo más un estorbo que una ayuda, y por ende estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Necesitaba ser más fuerte, más rápido, más letal.

No dudo en abrir la primera puerta con tal de acceder a ese poder, un ligero movimiento a su izquierda le alerto que alguien se acercaba a el con una velocidad impresionante. El se inclino hacia la derecha con tal de esquivar el primer ataque, girando levemente sobre sus pies para ganar impulso y patear la espalda de su enemigo.

Este salio disparado en dirección a la pared, impactando su cabeza primero y destrozando su cuello al instante. Imposible que continuase con vida. Un fuerte dolor en su mejilla le informo que había sido golpeado, mas no con mala intención, al voltear a ver al perpetrador se sorprendió de ver a una encolerizada Tenten.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – dijo enfurecida mientras arrojaba un sin numero de Kunai a sus oponentes, malhiriendo a algunos de los mas descuidado y logrando distanciarse de aquellos con mas habilidad. El se encontró sorprendido por la pregunta. -¿Luchando? – exclamo algo confundido de porque parecía tan asustada y ofendida con lo que hacia.

Su respuesta no parecía calmarla en lo absoluto, de hecho el chico no pudo mas que proteger su entrepierna al ver que sus palabras enojaron tanto a su compañera, que sus Kunai ahora terminaban por alojarse en una parte muy, MUY delicada en la anatomía masculina.

- Prométeme que no volverás a abrir las puertas. – Comento decidida en un extraño momento de paz en medio de tanto caos. El le observo firme, midiendo sus palabras. Convencido de que era lo mejor para los dos. - ¡Lo siento Tenten, pero no puedo prometerte eso! – Ella no hizo más que fruncir el seño en derrota. Como Shinobi, ambos sabían que lo más importante era el conservar buenas cartas bajo tu manga. Y el, que no tenia otra opción, no podía desechar las puertas así nada mas.

Por ende ella llego a una decisión, ayudaría a su amigo en todo lo que pudiera. Hasta el punto de jamás permitir que una situación donde las puertas sean necesarias se alzare nuevamente. Por eso decidida tomo dos pergaminos en su espalda. Arrojando sus últimos Kunai a los ahora próximos enemigos. Alejándoles por unos necesarios segundos con tal de prepararse para su nueva técnica. – Cúbreme las espaldas, y quédate muy cerca de mí, si es posible justo debajo de mi cuerpo cuando la oportunidad se presente. –

Lee obedeció sin chistar, ella corto su piel con tal de extraer un poco de sangre para sacrificarla, empuño en cada mano un pergamino, y concentrándose en que todo saliese a la perfección, los abrió y comenzó a alzarse en el aire gracias a los dragones que emulaba con sus manos.

Ya a una buena distancia en el aire, una gran cantidad de armas, su colección completa mejor dicho, emergió del pergamino y en menos de cinco segundos, ella las había arrojado en dirección de todo aquel que ella identificase como enemigo.

Empalando sus cuerpos sin piedad alguna, sin remordimiento de conciencia o culpa que le devorase. Eran ellos o sus amigos.

Cayo al lado de Lee, que miraba con algo de pánico la escena, varios Chuunin estaban atravesados por múltiples objetos punzo cortantes, los Genin parecían alfileteros, y alguno que otro Jounin descuidado portaba heridas de igual magnitud. Los que aun estaban con vida, arremetieron en contra de ellos, el estaba dispuesto a defenderle como siempre acostumbraba.

Cuando ella alzo sus dedos, deteniéndole en el acto, un delgado hilo que aun le ataba a sus armas se tensó por un instante, y con un sonido desagradable muchas de sus armas se desprendieron de los cuerpos donde estaban alojadas, para ahora volar por el aire bañadas en sangre y restos humanos.

Cinco de los Jounin fueron empalados por la espalda, dos de ellos murieron de inmediato al una espada perforar sus cráneos. Los otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y perecieron con lentitud debido a sus heridas.

Tente miraba con frialdad la escena, había diseñado esta técnica para ser mortal, para jamás volver a ser una inútil en el campo de batalla, el resultado saltaba a la vista, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Lee por su parte, no pudo evitar muy en el fondo de su alma, a través de tanto orgullo por su amiga, sentir un poco de envidia ante tanta habilidad.

Él, quien muchos consideraban, habilidoso no podía mas que hacer de defensa mientras los demás ayudaban en grande.

No por primera vez en ese día, las palabras de la mujer resonaban en su cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino luchaba a lo mejor que podían sus habilidades, un golpe aquí, una patada por allá. Todo con tal de noquearlos y no causar muertes innecesarias, aun cuando eran enemigos que no deseaban más que verla sangrar hasta morir.

Sus manos temblaban profusamente, no deseaba convertirse en un monstruo despiadado, no quería terminar siendo como aquellos que destruyeron sin piedad alguna a esas pobres criaturas. Pero pareciese que con cada segundo que transcurriera, mas enemigos aparecían, y peor aun. Mas se le exigía el eliminar a sus oponentes con prontitud con tal de entablar combate con el siguiente.

Lejos de ella aun podía observar a sus compañeros, Chouji luchaba a lo mejor que podían sus habilidades, y para su completo horror. No se contenía en lo absoluto, sus puños y ropas estaban empapados en sangre, obviamente no suya.

No comprendía como es que ellos podían hacer esto sin recordar aquella horrible escena en el bosque.

A su espalda, para su absoluto rencor, se encontraba Susume y compañía, luchando desesperadamente al lado de su maestro, que parecía mas aterrado de la situación en la que se encontraba que ella misma.

Se arrojo al suelo con prontitud, alguien le había lanzado un Kunai en dirección a su cráneo, y ella no tenia intención alguna de permanecer en el mismo lugar con tal de que su misión se cumpliera. Rodó por un rato antes de erguirse por completo y arrojar un par de Kunai al oponente mas cercano, procurando no herirlo, solo alejarlo.

Un grito desgarrador detuvo su mundo por completo, se giro para observar a su odiada ex - compañera. Aterrada hasta la medula ante lo que ocurría ante ella. Un Jounin había entablado combate con el pequeño equipo. Y en tan solo un par de segundos, había roto el cuello del joven que menos conocía, en conjunción que decapitaba con su otra mano al abusivo de Ryuji.

Su rostro que portaba una expresión de terror indescriptible, aun parpadeaba ligeramente, incrédulo de lo que había ocurrido. Al menos antes de que perdiese toda señal de vida y quedase inmóvil ante las manos del sujeto.

Susume retrocedía lentamente, apartándose del hombre que portaba en sus manos la cabeza decapitada de uno de sus compañeros. Ella busco con su rostro la ayuda de su sensei, solo para descubrir que el muy cobarde les había abandonado ante la muestra de poder.

Eso significaba que estaba acabada, completamente a merced de esta bestia en piel humana.

De hecho el dolor en su pecho indicaba que también había sido alcanzada por la técnica del sujeto. Y que estaba desangrándose sin que nada detuviese la hemorragia. Simplemente estaba por morir en un lugar como este.

Se desmayo aterrada, ignorando el peligro en el que estaba involucrada.

Ino supo en ese instante, en ese preciso momento que sus miedos debían quedarse atrás. Que si no asesinaba como se le había enseñado, ella terminaría igual que esos chicos. Que el legado de su familia concluiría con ella, y que los Yamanaka pasarían a la historia con vergüenza por sus acciones.

Fue como si por primera vez hubiese abierto los ojos, para descubrir que ya no era una niña. Que los juegos y la práctica simplemente habían terminado y era hora de encarar la realidad.

Lastima que en ese preciso instante, el enemigo había decidido acorralarla y le arrojaba sobre su cuerpo una enorme porra de acero, con el único objetivo de demoler su frágil anatomía. Ella solo pudo observar ensimismada en su propio mundo, recordando su vida por completo como tantas veces había escuchado sucedería.

Reflexionando con rapidez, solo para descubrir la respuesta mas lógica en un ser vivo. ¡Aun quiero vivir!

Le sorprendió enormemente cuando de la nada una mano apareció a su lado, empujándola lo más lejos posible del arma ofensora.

Ella impacto contra el suelo con violencia, rodando en contra de su voluntad al haber sido apartada con demasiada agresividad. Una vez se detuvo, giro su rostro en dirección de su atacante, solo para ver como Chouji recibía el golpe que estaba destinado para ella, justo en su enorme pecho. Mientras intentaba sin lograrlo el no retroceder por el impacto.

Su armadura se desquebrajo producto del impacto, el chico se arrodillo y vomito una gran cantidad de sangre frente a él, ella solo pudo ver como el Jounin alzaba su enorme arma con tal de aplastarle como si tan solo fuese una mosca, solo para detenerse en seco.

Ella no necesitaba ver en dirección de su sombra para saber que Shikamaru finalmente se había librado de su enemigo. Ino no pudo evitar seguir la sombra hasta su dueño, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo con el cabello suelto y desarreglado, su mano derecha pendía precariamente de un costado, obviamente rota.

En su pierna izquierda había una herida que no paraba de sangrar, y por el temblor en su cuerpo el estaba a punto de perder la conciencia gracias al agotamiento y sus lesiones.

El Jounin lucho férreamente con tal de liberarse, pero el chico no cedía por más fuerte que le presionara.

La sombra se expandió, y comenzó a moverse en dirección de su cuello, ella conocía esta técnica. Shikamaru necesitaba tiempo para asfixiarlo, y ella comprendiendo que no tenían mas tiempo que perder atacando a un solo hombre. Llego a la conclusión de que sus armas no eran para simple adorno.

Se puso de pie, y con velocidad aprendida gracias a los entrenamientos que había tomado, empuño su Wakisashi y sin titubeos la alojo en el cráneo del hombre. Justo antes de que su compañero perdiera la conciencia por el agotamiento.

No pudo evitar girarla un poco para asegurarse de ocasionar mas daño, este hombre para su desden, había despertado a la Kunoichi que residía en ella. Al asesino que desde pequeña se le enseñaba debía ser con tal de cumplir sus metas. No podía evitar el odiarlo por este acontecimiento.

Extrajo su arma con tal de entablar batalla con otros enemigos circundante, esperando en lo mas profundo de su corazón que sus amigos estuviesen con vida, ahora que ambos yacían en el suelo completamente inmóviles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**itarashi Anko es alguien que puede catalogarse de demente o desquiciada, las definiciones no le importaban, más si el resultado de sus acciones.

A pesar de la fama que portaba encima, no era una asesina a sangre fría que gozaba de bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos. (Tal vez en la de cierto bastardo en su pasado.) Un giro de muñeca aquí, y el Kunai abandonaba su mano con tal de alojarse en el cuerpo de su más reciente objetivo. Todo con rapidez con tal de proseguir con el siguiente y aliviar un poco la carga que sus compañeros estaban sufriendo.

La batalla era emocionante, ella era adicta a los químicos que su cuerpo sacaba a relucir en situaciones de esta calaña. Agacho su cabeza con tal de evitar ser decapitada por su más reciente oponente. Alzo ligeramente su mano en dirección del sujeto y disparo una gran cantidad de serpientes hacia el, envolviéndolo de inmediato con peligrosos ofidios que no dudaría en hincarle el diente a su anatomía.

Y por sus gritos podía jurar que estaban haciendo eso mismo en este preciso momento. Lo pateo en el pecho para alejarlo de ella, dejando que sus invocaciones se encarguen de su cuerpo.

Giro su rostro de un lado al otro, confiando en sus sentidos como tanto tiempo lo había hecho. Un par de Chuunin luchaban en contra de un Jounin que obviamente solo jugaba con ellos, ella decidió nivelar el juego, reapareciendo a su espalda, colocando sus manos en su cuello y girando violentamente con tal de romper su traquea en un solo movimiento.

No hubo estruja, y supo de inmediato que había caído en una trampa, los Chuunin perdieron su forma ante una bocanada de humo, y reaparecieron como nuevas entidades, esta vez bajo el Hitai-ate de otra aldea.

Ella solo pudo ver como ambos se le abalanzaron encima, acorralándola contra el suelo, mirándola con obvias intenciones al ver sus vestimentas. El mas osado se atrevió a posar sus manos en su pecho, acariciando bruscamente como si fuesen de mármol o algo por el estilo.

Ella hizo el amago de luchar, pero en realidad solo jugaba con ellos un poco, no le importaba que juguetearan con su pecho, cuando de sus mangas sin que se dieran cuenta emergían dos pequeñas serpientes que se escurrían sigilosamente hacia la abertura de sus pantalones.

Una vez alcanzaron dicho lugar, ambas se deslizaron disparadas hacia su entrepierna. Alertando a los chicos de que algo estaba terriblemente mal, ambos intentaron retroceder, mas cometieron el error de soltar sus manos, ella ahora libre disparo sus apéndices con la velocidad de un rayo y sujeto al dúo por sus cuellos, Sorprendiéndoles en el acto y distrayéndoles de su verdadero objetivo.

La pareja le observaba incrédula, mientras ella solo sonreía malignamente ante lo que estaba por ocurrir. Esta especie en particular, la había entrenado para que hicieran un acto muy peculiar.

Estaban destinadas para aquellos que disfrutaban del abuso sexual hacia otros, principalmente hacia mujeres indefensas. No que ella fuese una claro esta. Ambos gritaron adoloridos cuando aquello que los convertía en hombres, comenzaba a ser mordido una y otra vez por las encolerizadas criaturas.

Sus dientes aserrados aseguraban que una vez que se aferraban, jamás se despegarían, no sin arrancar un pedazo de carne consigo.

Ambos entraron en Shock por el dolor, no los culpaba. Pero jamás tuvo misericordia con ellos, simplemente les arrojo al suelo con brusquedad, mientras de sus bocas emergían grandes cantidades de espuma. No cancelo el contrato de invocación con sus amigas por un buen rato. Dejando que maltrataran a gusto el orgullo de estos fracasados.

El Hokage le observo aterrado, de hecho todos sus compañeros parecían alejarse de ella después de haber presenciado tal escena. Esto no le conseguiría más pretendientes. Pero en fin, aun no encontraba al indicado para ella, y no tenia apuro por conseguirlo tampoco.

Sarutobi estuvo a punto de comentarle algo en específico, cuando ella no pudo evitar el sujetar su cuello ante el dolor que la embargaba, el líder de la aldea conocía muy bien que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una sonrisa que ansiaba con todo su corazón no volver a escuchar confirmaba sus sospechas.

- ¡Orochimaru! Que desagradable sorpresa el volver a verte. – Comento pasivo el anciano mientras se preparaba junto con las pocas tropas que aun le apoyaban a enfrentar a la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre sus personas.

- Sarutobi, viejo malagradecido, ¿Es así como recibes a tu alumno favorito? Que mal. – Argumento el hombre de pálida complexión mientras portaba una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. A sus espaldas, cientos de soldados carcajeaban a gusto ante sus palabras. Antes de partir en diferentes direcciones con tal de poner en practica sus planes.

Sarutobi, demostrando sus años de experiencia, ordeno a sus soldados que se dividieran en parejas y que cada uno enfrentase a cuantos pudiese. Mientras que evitando la charlatanería, emprendió contra Orochimaru, quien parecía sorprendido de verlo actuar de forma tan agresiva. De inmediato sus cinco de elite salieron a relucir, intentando forjar el campo de contención, solo para recibir la sorpresa del año cuando varios Shinobi escondidos entre los escombros, aparecieron de la nada e impidieron todo intento de alzar la cúpula.

Sin contar con que cada lucha, los adentraba más a terreno enemigo, alejándolos de la escena donde Sarutobi y un ahora enojado Orochimaru entablaban batalla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K**arasu estaba desesperada, al parecer gran parte de los nuevos enemigos estaban empeñados en llevarla prisionera, y ella junto con sus amigos estaba entrando en el agotamiento debido a las primeras batallas en las que habían sido parte.

Komadori luchaba a pierna suelta, implementando su enorme agilidad en conjunción con su habilidad para con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Kasasagi por su parte estaba alentándose demasiado debido a la gran cantidad de heridas que poseía en su cuerpo.

Un gran contingente de animales, entre ellos cientos de aves, atacaban sin piedad alguna a todos ellos que el consideraba enemigos, pero para muchos de los experimentados sujetos no era mas que una molestia pasajera.

Alzo su mano y dirigió su alma viva en dirección de varios enemigos, cortándolos en pedazos al no reconocer la técnica que estaba empleando. Su rostro, por lo general sereno y calmo, estaba demostrando gran estrés por esta situación, al estarle trayendo terribles memorias de su pasado.

Por un instante se quedo atrapada en su pasado, rememorando lo que había vivido, logrando cometer un grave error en el campo de batalla, el impacto sobre su cuerpo revelo que alguien le había golpeado, pero la sangre sobre su rostro le indicaba que a pesar de todo no había salido malherida.

Kasasagi por su parte, quien desde pequeña le acosaba ante la idea de tener una cita, el chico que siempre estuvo a su lado en conjunción con su hermano y Komadori.

Yacía ante ella con el rostro perforado por lo que era una enorme espada, su cuerpo sufría terribles espasmos, y la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su fatal herida. Ella no pudo emitir palabra alguna al ver tal escena, a pesar de muchas veces quererlo lejos de ella, nunca le había deseado mal al chico. Muy en el fondo lo apreciaba demasiado como para quererlo muerto.

Su cuerpo se había congelado como en aquella noche, su pecho parecía incapaz de inhalar aire alguno, sus ojos temblaban haciendo las imágenes borrosas, y sus manos apretaban tanto la tierra que se hundían en la misma, desgarrando un poco su piel ante la brusquedad con que lo hacia.

El hombre no tuvo vergüenza alguna de patear el cuerpo del chico, con tal de alejarlo de su arma, azotándola un poco en el aire con tal de eliminar el exceso de sangre de la misma. Observo en dirección de la chica, y sonrió orgulloso de finalmente haberla roto lo suficiente como para que no ofreciera oposición alguna.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección de la ahora aterrada chica, solo para detenerse en seco cuando un sable atravesó su cuello con violencia. Intento mover sus manos hacia el objeto ofensivo, pero su atacante giro la cuchilla hacia un lado y empujo con todas sus fuerzas, cortando su carne con facilidad y abriendo por completo la mitad del cuello del ahora muerto Chuunin.

Komadori emergió de sus espaldas, lagrimas en los ojos y una furia irreprimible en su ser. – KARASU, MUEVETE, TIENES QUE HUIR. – Grito enojado mientras partía a entablar batalla contra todo aquel que se atreviese a acercarse demasiado a la chica. Ella parecía finalmente el entrar en razón, comprendiendo lo que se le había pedido. Y negándose a huir nuevamente como en aquella ocasión, se irguió de nuevo y emprendió a luchar contra sus enemigos.

Komadori no aceptaba esta conducta. - ¡Maldita sea Karasu, eres su objetivo, tienes que huir! – Esquivo un golpe hacia su traquea al tirarse de espaldas contra el suelo, alzando su pierna en contra de la parte trasera del muslo de su enemigo y apuñalándole en el acto con la cuchilla que ocultaba en la suela de su calzado.

El hombre grito sorprendido, envuelto en dolor cuando el desprendió la hoja de su lugar y ascendió con rapidez con tal de perforar su corazón con la hoja de su Wakisashi. Respirando profundamente mientras intentaba ganar un poco más de fuerzas.

La chica de cabello púrpura no respondió, enojada con el por tan siquiera ordenarle que le abandonara a un destino nefasto. ¡JAMAS!

Sus manos destellaban con el color de su energía, cortando todo aquello que se acercara demasiado, metal, carne y huesos no eran rival para si afilada habilidad.

- Si crees que te abandonare… en este lugar para que mueras, estas equivocado. – Comento agotada entre respiros. El uso constante de su limite sanguíneo provocaba gran tensión en su cuerpo, después de todo estaba manipulando su alma allí. El joven quien sacaba su arma del cuerpo de su última victima, frunció el seño mientras intentaba verificar que no hubiese más enemigos.

Aparentemente ella había acabado con el ultimo, solo bastaba escapar para conseguir refugio donde recuperar un poco sus fuerzas. - ¡demonios Karasu! Por que no puedes escucharme por una vez en tu vida y hacer lo que te pido. – comento enojado mientras caminaba hacia la ahora agotada jovencita, aparentemente ella también había alcanzado su limite.

Ella simplemente negó con su rostro, afirmando con seriedad. – No te abandonare en este lugar, me prometiste hace mucho tiempo que jamás me abandonarías, ¿Por qué he de hacerlo yo lo contrario? – El chico parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa. Más aun así no cedía.

- Que no entiendes que si algo llega a sucederte yo jamás me lo perdo… - Ella volteo de inmediato en su dirección al no escucharlo mas. Solo para ver a un joven de largo cabello blanco y complexión enfermiza sostener el cuerpo de su no tan secreto amor entre sus garras, que perforaban su estomago brutalmente.

- ¡Karasu-hime, he venido por usted! – Comento Kimimarou mientras desechaba el cuerpo malherido e inconciente del joven de cabellera oscura.

La chica de púrpura cabello solo se quedo allí, pasmada mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte del chico más importante en su vida aparte de su hermano.

Enojada se arrojo sobre el hombre que le había arrebatado lo más importante de su vida. El ancla que le mantenía cuerda en el mundo, solo para caer victima de la velocidad y poderío del sujeto. Que en tan solo un par de movimientos, noqueo a la encolerizada chica, y la cargo delicadamente en sus brazos. Con el único motivo de llevársela de la aldea cuanto antes.

Todo con tal de complacer a su maestro.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Haaa, tiempo sin actualizar alguna de mis historias en Naruto, pues la espera ha terminado con un capitulo corto de 14 paginas. Mas muertes estuvieron presentes en el capitulo, o algunas que lo aparentan. Pero eso solo yo lo se y ustedes solo podrán suponer. **_

_**El siguiente capitulo es lo que quizás, algunos de ustedes esperaban ocurriese en este. La aparición de Naruto, pues no, me gusta torturarlos, y creo al menos este tuvo buen contenido a pesar de que el protagonista aun no aparece. **_

_**Todavía faltan personajes por morir, algunos OC, otros CANON, la pregunta que les digo es: ¿Será uno de los que les agrada? Quien sabe, podría ser Hinata. (Risa eterna y completamente maligna.) **_

_**Aaah, y ya saben denme reviews, ya que le daré prioridad a la historia en mis haberes que mas review tenga. (La de Harry Potter, ósea mi segunda, con tal solo un capitulo ha logrado 18 reviews, ADH aun tiene preferencias, pero los reviews disminuyen enormemente. Por lo que mi musa por lo general se da su postin para regresar a escribirla.)**_

_**(Comentario acerca del último manga de Naruto.)**_

_**QUE COMPLETA DECEPCION, Naruto no sabe nada en lo absoluto de ser un Shinobi, tu no atacas a un enemigo múltiple con una técnica así, sobretodo si te deja así de agotado. Las referencias a Dragon Ball siguen apareciendo nuevamente. Ahora el fanatismo por su personaje favorito Kurilin (Krillin) emerge con todo. A Naruto solo le falto decir "KI EN SAN" **_

_**No señor, al chico aun le falta mucho para llegar al nivel de efectividad de Jiraiya. Tendrá mas poder, pero no sabe administrarlo bien. Una técnica recontra agotadora, y solo elimino a uno. No valía la pena, al menos si no podía al menos llevarse a un par o un trío con ella. **_

_**Se me viene a la cabeza una frase en los siguientes capítulos. **_

_**Pika…**_

_**¡KYUUBIMON ARMOR DIGIEVOL A MEGA-COPIA-CHINA-DE-GOKU-4. **_

_**¡YO TE ELIJO! **_

_**Ven Pain esta en la onda Pokemon, ¡el quiere atraparlos a todos! **_

_**¿Ustedes que Opinan?**_


	17. El despertar de la bestia dormida

**Capitulo XVI**

**El despertar de la bestia dormida.**

**K**imimarou sostenía con aparente serenidad el cuerpo de la chica que haría que todas las metas de su amo se cumplan tal y como lo habían prometido. Simplemente en sus manos reposaba la posibilidad de modificar a gusto los continentes elementales.

No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante lo que su clan hubiese otorgado por vivir tal experiencia.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, concentrándose lo suficiente como para utilizar el Shunshin y alejarse a gran velocidad rumbo a su escondite más cercano con tal de asegurar su presa.

Nunca esperó que una raíz se incrustase en su espalda, ocasionándole graves heridas que provocaron que soltase a la chica por unos míseros segundos. El movimiento acelerado frente a él le indicó que definitivamente había perdido su premio, y que en cambio, ahora reposaba en las manos de un hombre de corto cabello negro sin identificar.

Utilizó sus habilidades únicas para cerrar momentáneamente su herida al transformar la zona afectada en hueso y cubrirla parcialmente. No ayudaría demasiado, pero al menos dejaría de sangrar.

Observó al recién llegado con cautela, sus habilidades debían ser grandiosas para poder sorprenderle con la guardia baja. ¿O tal vez su condición había empeorado tanto que sus sentidos se habían degradado? Probablemente, más tenía que hacer todo lo posible por que esa chica regresare a sus manos, lo cual implicaba que debía eliminar este molesto obstáculo.

Se agachó levemente, inclinando las rodillas en direcciones opuestas con tal de arremeter a gran velocidad contra el Jounin desconocido, al menos eso intentó hasta que cinco más aparecieron con tal de apoyar a su camarada. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, en su opinión los Shinobi de la hoja eran como cucarachas, no importa cuantos elimines, siempre aparecerán más desde debajo de cualquier roca.

Su atenta mirada pudo captar que uno de ellos, portaba en sus manos al chico que había derrotado hace poco.

- No hay caso que intenten salvarlo, he perforado varios órganos importantes como para que sobreviva por mucho tiempo. ¡Entréguenme a la chica y prometo que sus muertes serán indoloras! - comentó sereno mientras examinaba la situación.

El primer Jounin simplemente cerró los ojos por un segundo, respirando con más calma de la que esperaría de un sujeto a punto de batallar. Curiosamente su voz no parecía tener titubeos, lo que implicaba un hombre acostumbrado a la batalla.

- Llévenselos al escuadrón médico más cercano, el chico necesita asistencia médica urgente. – El simple segundo en que hizo el intento de transferir a la chiquilla fue suficiente para que el albino se alzara en su contra.

Yamato solo pudo ver con sorpresa como el chico cruzo la distancia en menos de lo que podía parpadear, sus ojos captaron un último movimiento antes de que las manos de su enemigo se introdujesen en su cráneo, perforando todo a su paso.

Los Jounin retrocedieron de inmediato, portando en sus manos únicamente al chico, algunos intentaron ayudar a la jovencita, pero comprendían que quizás este joven estaba más allá de sus posibilidades.

Triunfal, Kimimarou sostuvo de nuevo a la chica en sus brazos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**arutobi luchaba con todo lo que tenía y podía en contra de su antiguo alumno, pero aun él, siendo reconocido como el Dios de los Shinobi, tenía que admitir que las habilidades de Orochimaru estaban no muy lejos de las suyas propias.

Al menos las actuales, que se encuentran considerablemente demacradas por el paso del tiempo.

La risa maligna y afeminada del Sannin de las serpientes resonó en los alrededores. - ¿Qué sucede Sarutobi-sensei? Pensé que pondrías un fin a mis andadas como tan elocuentemente argumentaste cinco minutos atrás. –

El anciano tenía que reconocer que realmente estaba en aprietos, no podía seguir luchando a pierna suelta por más tiempo, no cuando su contrincante gozaba de unos años menos que él. - ¡Efectivamente Orochimaru! Pienso acabar contigo, solo espero el momento apropiado para conseguirlo. –

Esta vez la risa se tornó carcajada. – Valientes palabras para un cadáver ambulante como tú. ¡Mírate! Antes eras grandioso, invencible e imponente, pero ahora no eres más que un remero de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Yo por mi parte. – Esta vez fue Sarutobi quien soltó una carcajada burlona.

- ¡Tú no eres más que un detrimento de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano! Tu alma, corrupta y podrida se desplaza como parásito, infectando cualquier cuerpo disponible con tal de aferrarse a la vida. -

El incremento en instinto asesino por parte de Orochimaru tomo levemente por sorpresa al Hokage. - ¡Veo que toque un punto delicado! – espetó burlón esperando que si enojase más a su enemigo, este cometiese un error garrafal.

Orochimaru entrecerró sus párpados, examinando con nuevos ojos a su oponente, - Creo que el juego debe terminar, es hora de que finalice con todo este sentimentalismo y obtenga lo que he venido a buscar. –

El Hokage incremento su instinto maligno, preparando a Emma con tal de entablar un último combate. - ¡Eso es imposible! Al menos para ti, tú no tienes un futuro esperándote una vez halla concluido esta trifulca. –

Perdiendo la paciencia por completo ante las palabras incitantes de su antiguo maestro. Orochimaru por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se arrojó a una batalla completamente iracundo.

El viejo simplemente sabía donde atacar con tal de enojarle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n grupo de Shinobi del sonido se encontraba atrapado en una situación que no podían explicar a decir verdad.

En un momento estaban a campo libre, y ahora de la noche a la mañana un gran contingente de árboles de Sakura habían aparecido entre sus flancos.

Algunos identificaron la técnica de inmediato como un Genjutsu, pero al intentar dispersarlo solo se consiguieron con el hecho de que sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en madera.

Lucharon por liberarse, pero los gritos de sus camaradas más cercanos bastaban para alertarles de que finalmente la matanza había comenzado.

Odiaban que utilizaran semejante técnica en contra suya, muchos expulsaron gran cantidad de Chakra por medio de sus artefactos especiales, pero solo conseguían asesinar a sus camaradas al recibir las ondas cortantes.

El líder, un joven obstinado y sicótico que se había unido a las hordas de Orochimaru ante la promesa de hacerle más poderoso. Simplemente intentó todo lo que pudo con tal de librarse de sus ataduras. Uno de sus ataques había asesinado al miembro femenino de su escuadrón, cuyo cuerpo ahora yacía despedazado por todo el lugar, la única forma en que pudo identificarla fue por su gran y largo cabello negro.

Su rostro vendado solo dejaba al aire un simple ojo, la única parte de su cuerpo que realmente no estaba marcada por cicatriz alguna. Un grito a su lado le indicó que su otro compañero de equipo acababa de ser despachado.

Supo de inmediato que murió producto de que alguien le cortase el cuello y las arterias, ante el sonido de su voz ahogarse ante tanta sangre.

Estando muerto sabía que ya no había nada por hacer, giro lo más que pudo su brazo con tal de dirigir una onda comprimida de viento en dirección de su atacante. Era su última oportunidad, arrojo una gran bocanada ignorando el sonido de sus huesos romperse ante el choque que su brazo había sufrido gracias al poder que liberó.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver que la técnica había desaparecido una vez finalizado su ataque, la pérdida de su escuadrón era lamentable, pero importaba más su vida que la de cualquier otro.

Se dispuso a retroceder, solo para encontrarse con el frío filo de una espada penetrando su piel, gritó adolorido, más aun todo sonido ceso de emerger cuando un segundo golpe a su cuerpo, más específicamente su cuello, corto su caja de voz y le dejo a la misma merced que sus antiguos camaradas.

Yugao sacó su Kodachi y le agitó con fuerza hacia el suelo con tal de librarse del exceso de sangre y restos humanos. Ella miraba preocupada a la ahora sangrante Kurenai, que sostenía un costado de su torso férreamente, intentando no desangrarse en vano.

Hayate apareció entre ellas, portando un pequeño escuadrón médico consigo, - ¡Necesitas atención médica Kurenai, no podemos seguir perdiendo miembros de nuestra aldea en esta batalla! – Comentó sereno el chico, muchos notaron que no hubo señal de tos, estornudos y demás parafernalia a la que están acostumbrados por parte del hombre.

La morena admitió su derrota. – Esa arma del demonio, pensé que atando sus manos no podrían dispararla, pero es en vano, están tan desesperados como para sacrificar un par de miembros con tal de escapar. –

Yugao, quien había divisado a un escuadrón enemigo acercarse a la distancia, tomó en cuenta sus palabras y junto a Hayate, partió con tal de enfrentarles y otorgar oportunidad a los médicos de atender a su compañera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu.** - Un joven de piel blanca y morena melena luchaba a todo dar en el campo de batalla. Su cuerpo, ensangrentado y maltratado parecía sostenerse a si mismo y muy a duras penas la Kodachi que portaba en sus manos.

Estaba agotado, al parecer gran parte de los nuevos enemigos tenían un placer inagotable en entablar batalla con él, pero aun así él no había perdido en ninguno de los combates, ¡No podía hacerlo! No cuando una mansión que había aprendido a apreciar como un segundo hogar ardía en llamas a unos cientos de metros frente suyo.

Suponía que estaba en llamas debido a la gran cantidad de humo que emergía de la misma, y si los gritos y llamados de auxilio eran señal alguna, aun había personas luchando dentro de la estructura.

- ¡Allí está! – tan solo la voz del desconocido le sirvió como advertencia de que había sido descubierto nuevamente. Se arrojó al suelo de inmediato cuando su instinto le ordenó al instante el hacerlo. El sonido de metal al impactar con la madera le indicó que efectivamente varios Shuriken se habían alojado en la puerta en la que hasta hace poco se sostenía.

Rodó dos veces antes de incorporarse de pie, su mano izquierda algo temblorosa por la extenuación, se introdujo en su sostenedor más cercano, tomando los últimos cinco shuriken que para su horror poseía en el mismo. Con tal de arrojarlos lo más fuerte que pudiese en dirección de varios sujetos que luchaban torpemente en contra de los miembros de la aldea.

Lo que carecían en calidad, lo suplían en cantidad, por lo que tarde o temprano los números inferiores de la aldea cederían ante tanta presión. Era simple cuestión de tiempo.

Decidió seguir su camino rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga, para cuando de nuevo sus sentidos se dispararon, se arrojó a un lado, esquivando gran parte de la Katana que intentó perforar su rostro. Lastima, que el agotamiento redujo su habilidad hasta el punto en que su glóbulo ocular fue desgarrado junto a su párpado inferior por el filo del borde de la espada.

Si no fuese por el dolor que le consumía, se estaría preguntando; ¿Qué había hecho para que su rostro fuese marcado tan seguido?

Eso y que su Kodachi había encontrado alojamiento en el corazón del maldito que destruyó una de sus herramientas para lograr su venganza en contra de Itachi.

A pesar de que el dolor lo consumía, disfrutó cada segundo en que retorció de un lado al otro el filo mientras lo veía encorvarse espasmódicamente. Sabía que estaba muerto, pero aun así le complacía verlo "sufrir". Se desplomó en contra de la pared más cercana, abandonando por un instante su arma en el cuerpo aun cálido de su enemigo.

Su mano fue de inmediato con dirección a su ojo, le horrorizo el descubrir que la mitad de su rostro estaba paralizado. Posiblemente la espada del sujeto estaba impregnada con alguna sustancia desconocida.

Su mano hurgó con cuidado, descubriendo que su glóbulo ocular a pesar del dolor que le consumía, estaba completamente partido a la mitad. Ignorante de que el temblor en ellas se había incrementado al estar entrando en shock.

Su oído repleto en chakra con tal de incrementar todo movimiento enemigo le indicaba que dos personas se acercaban a su localidad. Ambos portaban un nivel de Chakra demasiado elevado como para ser Genin, probablemente el Hokage y quien sabe que oponente. Entró en razón de inmediato, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Rasgó su camisa, en un improvisado intento por vendarse el rostro, sabia que estaba mal hecho, y que si no recibía atención médica pronto, no solo perdería por completo su ojo, probablemente también su vida.

Sin decir no más, y sin importarle su riesgo personal, se alzó en sus tambaleantes apéndices y se dirigió de nuevo rumbo a la ahora en llamas mansión Hyuuga.

Lo que más le asustaba, es que todos los gritos de cualquier índole se habían detenido por completo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**no estaba aterrada, una vez el enemigo había sido despachado, su entrenamiento le indicaba que debía recuperar a sus amigos y aliados con tal de que recibieran tratamiento médico.

Y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo para cuando sus camaradas se alzaron en su contra, negándose a obedecerle en cualquier forma.

- ¡No es tiempo de orgullo masculino! Necesitan ayuda, no tienen que probarle nada a nadie… Shikamaru, ¡CHOUJI! -

Los dos solo sonrieron momentáneamente, aparentemente ambos sabían algo que ella desconocía. Eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ya que su reticencia a escapar dejaba bien en claro que en realidad no estaban en lo absoluto solos.

Un trío de carcajadas corroboró su sospecha.

- ¡Valla, valla, valla! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si no son un trío de pichones fuera del nido, ¡OH, mira! Se ve que se han lastimado un poco al caer de lo más alto. – comentó un chico que portaba su cuerpo en forma extraña. Su cabello era corto y plateado.

Una carcajada por parte de un sujeto enorme rompió con su juego. – Me pregunto si sabrán bien. -

El único miembro femenino del trío, parecía completamente aburrida con el encuentro. – Tú siempre tienes hambre maldita bola de grasa. –

El de enorme físico protestó de inmediato. - ¡Tayuya, ese no es el lenguaje apropiado para una mujer! – Esto pareció enojar mucho más a la chica. - ¡Diré lo que se me venga en gana Jiroubo, maldito bastardo! –

- ¡Pequeña! - El de cabello plateado y aparente líder, detuvo de inmediato la trifulca. - ¡YA BASTA! Se olvidan cual es nuestra misión, y peor aun, cuales serán las consecuencias de si llegamos a fallar. -

- ¡CALLATE KAIDOMAROU! CREES QUE NO LO SE MALDITA SEA. – espetó enrojecida por la furia la del cabello rosa.

Ino por su parte podía comprender que estaba en seria desventaja, sus compañeros no se encontraban en condición alguna para enfrentar a estos dementes.

Mucho menos ella.

El sonido de algo abriéndose llamó su atención de inmediato, su corazón se detuvo cuando Chouji tragaba lo que obviamente era una píldora amarilla.

- ¡CHOUJI, NO PUEDES PENSAR EN SERIO! YA USASTE LA VERDE MIENTRAS LUCHÁBAMOS ANTERIORMENTE. – la mirada penetrante que el chico le arrojó mientras ella se disponía a pulverizarlo eliminó todo nerviosismo en ella. No cuando un aire de finalidad estaba reflejado en sus ojos de color castaño.

Shikamaru, simplemente ignoró la escena a pesar de su preocupación, lo más importante era el mantener la vista de sus atacantes aparte. Y él siendo el más inteligente, necesitaba darle tiempo a su camarada.

De nada servía que no luchasen con todo su poder, no cuando el enemigo no dudaría en asesinarlos.

Tomando desprevenida a Ino, arrojó su Kusarigama rumbo a los ahora atentos shinobi. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de asesinarles de un golpe, no cuando todos parecían más interesados en jugar con ellos. Su primera pista fue la poderosa patada que el joven de cabello plateado le propinó en el mentón.

Chouji comprendió de inmediato que su mejor amigo necesitaba ayuda, y pronto. Ignoró las plegarias de Ino, quien ahora se arrojaba a un lado con tal de esquivar a la mujer de cabello rosa y él entablaba batalla directa en contra del enorme sujeto.

No portaba demasiada velocidad, eso era bueno debido a que la suya no era mucho mejor en estas condiciones, la herida en su pecho era un continuo recordatorio de que sus costillas podrían tarde o temprano perforar algo importante.

Su puño derecho impacto de lleno en el rostro del sujeto. Justo antes de gritar su jutsu. – **Chou Baika no Jutsu**. – su cuerpo adopto un tamaño colosal, y esperando no aplastar a alguno de sus amigos en el proceso, se arrojó a un todavía sorprendido mastodonte.

Gran parte de la aldea retumbó cuando su cuerpo impacto sobre el sujeto, los gritos de Ino y una encolerizada pelirosa le indicaban que ambas chicas estaban a salvo, y si los sonidos a unos cuantos metros le indicaban algo, Shikamaru también.

Imaginen su sorpresa para cuando el sujeto le alzo por los aires, como si su peso no significase nada para él.

Por un instante pensó que estaba desvariando por el dolor, más aun cuando el tipo había tomado una coloración anaranjada. Algún tipo de límite sanguíneo probablemente.

Maldijo por lo bajo, eso significaba que tendría que tomar el ultimo paso hacia su perdición. Pero tal vez valdría la pena con tal de salvar a sus amigos, disminuyó su tamaño, y antes de que el sujeto supiera cuales eran sus intenciones, sustrajo de su sostenedor el peligroso paquete y en menos de cinco segundos, en su garganta transitaba su muerte segura, bien empaquetada en una píldora color rojo.

--

**I**no observaba la escena con sumo terror, ante ella el hombre de enorme envergadura estaba expeliendo una cantidad de poder exorbitante, demasiado como para que ellos saliesen con vida gracias a las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

La carcajada de la mujer frente a ella le tomó por sorpresa. – Tú regordete amigo esta acabado lo sabías. – la rubia negó rotundamente, no por el estatuto de su enemiga, no, sino porque sabia que la reducción del cuerpo de Chouji significaba que el muy estúpido estaba por cometer el peor error en su vida.

Tenia que evitarlo…

Un golpe directo sobre su estómago le impidió que se moviese más allá de su locución actual. – ¿A donde crees que vas? – comentó burlona la chica de cabello rosa, que ironía que estuviese perdiendo con alguien que porta ese color particular de cabello.

Ignoró que el cansancio y las heridas fuesen la causa principal por la que sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes. La mujer le tomó por el cabello bruscamente mientras luchaba por ingresar algo de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

- ¡Que cabello tan suave y bonito! Lástima que tendré que arrancártelo de tu vacía cabeza. – El Kunai ya estaba posado sobre su cien cuando un incremento en el chakra de Chouji llamo la atención de su agresora.

Lo último que pudo ver la chica antes de que una sandalia se alojase en su rostro en conjunción con el ninja que la portaba, fue un enorme par de alas de mariposa.

Ino aspiró agresivamente, el sonido del cuello rompiéndose por culpa del impacto aun resonaba en sus oídos. Si eso no había acabado con ella, no sabía que más podría hacerlo. Temblaba aterrada de quien fuera que fuese el hombre que ahora le sostenía cándidamente.

- ¡Siempre te encontré atractiva, sabes! – Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato, tomada por sorpresa por la calidez de Chouji. Lo miró a su rostro, encontrando que toda su grasa había desaparecido por completo, y que ahora un guapo jovencito le miraba atentamente mientras le sostenía en sus brazos.

Intentó decir algo, pero él le soltó bruscamente en el suelo, aparentemente el enemigo no esperaba este cambio dramático en la situación, y ahora atacaba enojado en contra suya.

Por un instante sus movimientos fueron demasiado veloces como para que ella pudiese registrarlos. Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo pudo ver que estaban disminuyendo en conjunción con el tamaño de sus alas.

Le aterró lo que eso pudiese significar…

El mastodonte se arrojó frente a él, intentando atraparlo en sus brazos, mientras que Chouji reunía gran parte de su energía en su puño derecho, no toda, pero si gran mayoría.

Dio dos pasos e impactó su puño en contra del estómago del sujeto, rompiendo todo dentro de su cuerpo, ignorando que su "marca" podría salvarle de este tipo de heridas.

Ignoró el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose, aparentemente la piel de este sujeto era mucho más dura de lo que aparentaba. Más aun así Jiroubo retrocedió dos pasos antes de caer arrodillado, completamente tomado por sorpresa por el ataque.

Aun estaba con vida, Chouji sabía que de haber sacrificado todo su chakra en ese golpe abría acabado con su enemigo, pero también con sus posibilidades de ayudar a Shikamaru.

Rogó porque Ino, quien podía escuchar corría a duras penas hacia su dirección, implorándole que se detuviese. Podría encargarse de finalizar con el mastodonte, mientras él gasta sus últimas energías en el ahora dividido sujeto.

Shikamaru también maldijo sus acciones, pero no le importó, con la velocidad que le restaba, tomo desprevenido a uno de los cuerpos y golpeó con todo lo que quedaba de su **Chodan Bakugeki**, malhiriéndole de inmediato, antes de caer al suelo completamente agotado.

La oscuridad tuvo clemencia de él y lo arrastro a su lado justo antes de asegurarse que sus amigos tenían una posibilidad de salir con vida.

--

**I**no no dudó en cortarle el cuello a la bestia que estaba frente a ella, de hecho dejo alojada su arma en su cuerpo con tal de asegurarse de que efectivamente no se recuperaría de herida como esa.

Observó como Chouji gastaba sus últimas onzas de Chakra en uno de los cuerpos que se habían dividido, al menos antes de que una patada en su espalda la enviase disparada en contra de la pared más cercana.

Estaba demasiado agotada como para comprender que había sucedido, y su mente aun seguía empecinada en alcanzar el cuerpo inerte de Chouji. Ignoró las vulgaridades de su enemigo, al comprender que de alguna forma la mujer había sobrevivido al ataque inicial de su camarada.

La oscuridad le clamó justo en el momento en que dicha fémina estaba a su espalda insultándole mientras pateaba constantemente.

--

**S**hikamaru maldijo, y en la voz más alta que su cuerpo podía producir, el sujeto a quien se enfrentaba tan solo jugaba con él, y lo peor de todo es que el daño que Chouji le había causado parecía repararse si ambos cuerpos regresaban a ser uno solo.

Ambas manos del Nara estaban fracturadas mas allá de cualquier utilidad, su cuerpo reposaba tranquilo en contra del escombro más cercano, mientras observaba desesperado como el sujeto de cabello plateado se dirigía en dirección del cuerpo de Chouji, mientras que la pelirosa asesinaba a su compañera a patadas no muy lejos de donde había caído agotado y malherido.

Sus piernas temblaban profusamente, incapaces de soportar peso alguno sobre ellas en tales condiciones.

Maldecía con todo su corazón con tal de que sus insultos llamasen la atención de los sujetos. Pero todo parecía en vano…

Increíble fue la sorpresa que recibió cuando el hombre de cabellera plateada fue envuelto casi de inmediato por una enorme colmena, mientras que Shino caía sobre él con todo lo que tenía.

Los gritos del sujeto llamaron la atención de la mujer, que se detuvo de inmediato con tal de ayudar a su compañero, solo para ignorar que a su espalda una joven con una tonalidad mas oscura de su cabello, arrojaba su vara bo hacia su cuello a gran velocidad, incrementando su peso enormemente con tal de ocasionar un daño irreparable a su medula espinal.

Esta vez el crack resonó por toda la zona, y Tayuya, descuidada por la ira hacia la rubia, había perecido ante un mísero golpe hacia su cuello.

Kaidomarou murió devorado en vida por las diminutas criaturas mientras que Shino supervisaba la situación.

Shikamaru sonrió complacido, podrán haber sido mucho más poderosos que ellos, pero el haberse confiado de tal forma no les trajo más que su perdición como recompensa.

Fue allí, rodeado de camaradas, que la oscuridad decidió clamar por su conciencia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**magínense la sorpresa del albino cuando la chica que portaba en sus brazos se convirtió en una enorme marioneta de madera que prontamente lanzó su ataque en dirección de su raptor.

Sus brazos perforaron su piel como si fuese papel, y él en un último intento por sobrevivir al ataque, activó la marca maldita.

Reubicando sus huesos, destazo al objeto como si no hubiese un mañana, ignorando que a su espalda la chica que intentaba capturar lanzaba una arremetida con su límite sanguíneo con tal de partirlo a la mitad.

Siguiendo sus instintos, Kimimarou se agachó de inmediato, evitando la peligrosa energía de la joven, se arrojó sobre sus manos, posando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las mismas, mientras alzaba sus pies y pateaba en el pecho a la jovencita, enviándola con violencia en dirección a los árboles más cercanos, espantando aparentemente con el impacto a una gran cantidad de aves.

Chi, Chi, Chi… Cantaban aterradas, mientras él intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y evitar la gran cantidad de ataques que ahora provenían de la tierra.

La madera no sobrevivía al filo de su columna vertebral, ahora extraída gracias a un rápido movimiento de su parte.

Un hombre emergió de entre la madera, intentando arremeter en contra suya de cualquier forma posible, llamando su atención a como diese lugar… No tardó en descubrir que el único motivo de sus acciones era el distraerle.

Pero para cuando se dio vuelta lo último que pudo ver fue un ojo rojo observar en lo más profundo de su alma. Mientras una mano perforaba su pecho y escudo como si nada.

Tosió bruscamente, al menos eso intentó antes de que la vida se esfumase por completo.

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de los pájaros cantando…

Chi, Chi, Chi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K**akashi introducía aun más su mano en el cuerpo del albino con tal de asegurarse de destrozar más aun su corazón, con tal de que jamás volviera a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Respiraba algo agitado, había usado ya dos veces su Chidori, y gracias al cielo aun no había empleado el Raikiri, sino quizás no habría podido acumular mas fuerzas para eliminar a este molesto rival. De entre los árboles a su espalda, emergía su compañero de batalla. Que recogía acongojado a la inconciente jovencita en sus manos, dispuesto a protegerla a como diese lugar.

- Kakashi-Dono, me temo que Karasu-chan necesita atención médica inmediata, lamento no poder proseguir en el campo de batalla. – Él de cabellera plateada solo movió su rostro en forma negativa, no necesitaba escuchar esto ahora. - ¡Te comprendo, no hay nada que disculpar! – su camarada en armas asintió de inmediato y partió cuanto antes con tal de salvar a su alumna.

Kakashi suspiró, mientras extraía su brazo del ahora cadáver, un sonido de succión fue la ultima prueba de que efectivamente estaba muerto.

Agitó su brazo tan solo una vez, liberando gran parte de la sangre del mismo, no tenía tiempo para perder, por lo que ignorando todo lo demás, partió en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**inata y Neji luchaban con las últimas onzas que restaban en sus cuerpos, uno de los brazos de la chica colgaba inútil a un costado, completamente malherido ante un golpe afortunado del enemigo.

Ella respiraba profusamente, mientras buscaba un lugar en el cual apoyarse, su visión era borrosa, y su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. No cuando había perdido tanta sangre gracias a sus heridas.

Neji por su parte demolía los órganos internos del último enemigo que los rodeaba antes de caer sobre el cadáver del mismo al estar completamente extenuado. Sus manos fueron de inmediato a la herida en su pie, su límite sanguíneo se había apagado hace poco ante la carencia de Chakra en su cuerpo.

Sabía que la única ración que quedaba estaba desapareciendo debido a los intentos de su cuerpo por cerrar la herida que deja que su sangre se escape a borbotones del mismo.

Pudo escuchar los sonidos de una batalla cercana, sonrió satisfecho al identificar al ganador.

Nunca pensó estar tan feliz de ver al Uchiha, o al menos lo hubiese podido estar antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

--

**S**asuke estaba mareado, la perdida de su ojo en conjunción con el dolor constante habían causado que perdiera la capacidad para percibir la profundidad.

En su espalda ahora restaban dos Kunai, aferrados a su carne con el único objetivo de contenerle, no asesinarle. Podía percibir que sus músculos estaban siendo envenenados con un gran calmante, por lo que en la actualidad sus pasos eran guiados por mera fuerza de voluntad.

Entró en el calabozo, sorprendiéndose de ver la masacre que yacía ante él, Neji yacía inmóvil sobre los cadáveres de sus enemigos, su visión era demasiado errática como para saber si respiraba.

Intentó acudir a él, cuando captó el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana en sangre, su mundo se detuvo por completo, al igual que con Neji no podía percibir movimiento alguno en su pectoral, realmente no sabía si estaban respirando.

A lo lejos podía ver, que detrás de la celda estaba tirado el cuerpo de Naruto, su mano herida formaba ahora un enorme charco de sangre que no hacia mas que empeorar sus nervios.

Sus amigos estaban en peligro, las pesadillas que tanto le acosaban de la noche en que lo perdió todo, se veían ahora reflejadas en la escena que vislumbraba ante él.

Al no tener fuerzas ni para tan solo gritar, lo ultimo que hizo antes de que el cansancio y el sedante lo noqueasen. Fue un breve murmullo. – Maldición. –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n gran contingente de enemigos se concentró en atacar los últimos remanentes de la mansión a la que ahora comenzaban a conquistar.

Gran cantidad de cuerpos yacían a los pies del pelotón entrante, muchos de ellos sus compañeros caídos, otros los Hyuuga que tontamente se negaron a entregarse.

En las puertas de la arruinada estructura estaba el último pelotón que defendía el lugar, los últimos refuerzos consistían en un trío de Anbu en conjunción con un agitado ninja-copia.

Un grupo de unos veintes se preparaba para dar el último golpe a sus enemigos, para cuando una enorme esencia maligna inundó el campo, deteniendo la batalla en seco, casi inmediatamente. Tal instinto tan solo duró unos interminables segundos antes de desaparecer por completo.

Los Hyuuga de inmediato aprovecharon ese breve lapso de descuido para contraatacar y tomar control de la situación.

Las tropas enemigas reciprocaron de inmediato, al menos hasta que el techo de la mansión estalló cuando alguien emergía de su estructura violentamente, seguido muy de cerca por tres siluetas más.

De nuevo la lucha se detuvo por completo en ambos lados, al menos hasta que los shinobi de Konoha pudieron reconocer la silueta que ahora aterrizaba grácil en los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la orgullosa mansión Hyuuga.

Su cabello largo ondeaba en el aire, jugueteando libre al no ser sostenido por nada en lo absoluto. Su rostro mostraba ira a cualquiera que hubiese hecho esto. Atrás de él. Tres copias portaban en sus brazos los cuerpos de varios jovencitos, entre ellos el objetivo primordial de Orochimaru.

Un Gran contingente se arrojó a la batalla nuevamente, al ver que sus metas estaban a punto de conquistarse.

Fue allí que el chico se arrojó al suelo aledaño, posó sus manos sobre el suelo y dejó que su Chakra fluyera libremente fuera de su cuerpo.

Sus uñas se volvieron garras, sus ojos cambiaron de un azul afable a un escalofriante escarlata. Sus marcas en el rostro se hundían profundamente en su carne, aparentando ser aun más que nunca los bigotes de un zorro.

Los Hyuuga que aun estaban con vida comprendieron de inmediato que el chico estaba enfadado, y que en su cólera, había activado su límite sanguíneo…

--

**J**amás en su vida pensó que el Kyuubi aun continuase con vida, mucho menos la razón por la cual su vida había tomado un giro tan brusco en los últimos años.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero principalmente, con el resultado que habían traído sus acciones.

El olor a sangre lo sacó de su discusión con la bestia, Hinata estaba malherida, Neji… Sasuke. Todos estaban muy cerca de él y pendían precariamente de la vida.

Eso basto para que dejase que gran parte del poder de la bestia lo consumiera, su límite sanguíneo emergió de inmediato, utilizó el Jutsu adecuado y sujetó a sus amigos con tal de llevarlos de prisa al hospital más cercano.

Cuando emergió al mundo exterior, decidió abandonar todo prejuicio, se arrojó al suelo con tal de prepararse para luchar.

Salió disparado en dirección del ejército, sus garras destazaron, trituraron y mutilaron a cualquiera que se atravesare en su camino… Kakashi se unió a su lucha por defender la mansión, solo para que al transcurso de dos minutos, ambos descubriesen que una enorme oleada de shinobi había llegado como refuerzos.

Lo más peculiar era que estos podían arrojar viento de sus manos, o notas musicales en alta frecuencia, según sus oídos percibían.

Se agachó para esquivar una katana destinada a decapitarle, su garra izquierda se alojó en la espinilla del sujeto, desgarrando la piel y el hueso con un solo golpe.

Rodó hacia la derecha, esquivando al ahora malherido enemigo, solo para encontrarse con una lluvia de Shuriken sobre su cuerpo. Cubrió su rostro por instinto, siseó en dolor ante el impacto del metal sobre su piel, pero ignoró su condición con tal de erguirse y arremeter en contra del sujeto más cercano. Cercenando su estómago con un solo golpe.

Le sorprendió ver que antes de morir el sujeto le tomó fuertemente impidiendo que se moviera, logrando que sus compañeros atacasen con sus ondas de alta frecuencia, golpeándole directamente y enviándolo a gran velocidad contra los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Emergiendo a duras penas, solo para vomitar grandes cantidades de sangre mientras sujetaba su pecho con las fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba empleando más poder del que la bestia le había recomendado, y aun con todo este poder que poseía, nada podía lograr si el enemigo le superaba diez a uno.

Alzó la vista para ver que Kakashi se encontraba en una situación similar, y sus ojos podían captar que el continuo uso del Sharingan estaba por lograr que su maestro muriese al consumir todo su chakra.

Alzó sus ojos nuevamente al escuchar una gran cantidad de técnicas dirigidas a su persona con tal de eliminarlo.

Saltó ignorando que su pierna derecha estaba fracturada por el impacto anterior, situación que descubrió aparatosamente cuando intentó aterrizar. Estaba en problemas, era bueno, más no inmortal o indestructible. Hizo su preciada señal con sus manos y gritando en un último y desesperado intento. Trato de nivelar la situación. – KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU. –

Una multitud de clones emergió de su cuerpo, cada uno de ellos no en mejores condiciones que la suya propia. Pero aun servían para enfrentarse a la gran cantidad de enemigos que se le avecinaban.

Unos quince acudieron de inmediato al lado de su maestro, al menos aligerándole por algunos segundos la carga.

Naruto por su parte simplemente respiraba agitado mientras expelía sangre por su boca con cada segundo que transcurría.

La bestia le había advertido que su cuerpo no soportaría este tipo de poder, y ahora que sujetaba su pecho firmemente comprendía que si no apagaba su

Limite sanguíneo de inmediato. Simplemente estallaría ante tanta presión.

Un espasmo sumamente violento le trajo toneladas de dolor cuando su pecho crujió a causa de la presión por la que estaba siendo sometido.

Kakashi, estando más libre acudió a su lado solo para descubrir que a pesar del poder de "Kagami" la degeneración en el cuerpo de su alumno era muy superior al nivel de curación que podía aplicar.

Él de cabellera plateada observó que a lo lejos el Hokage estaba en malas condiciones y que quizás no lograría del todo vencer al Sannin de las serpientes. Él por su parte simplemente podía sentir que el simple acto de respirar estaba costándole cada vez más.

Sujetó a Naruto por su hombro, dándole a entender que debía detenerse, para cuando una enorme explosión en las afueras del campo de batalla llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Kakashi vislumbro el cielo en ese instante, y se permitió el lujo de perder la conciencia al ver que Chikara no Kaji en conjunción con Tsunade y Jiraiya (quien acudía a toda velocidad rumbo a Orochimaru) finalmente habían llegado a ayudarles.

Cuando golpeó el suelo, pudo ver que a su lado se poso su líder de escuadrón, Hikari, quien le gritaba a todo pulmón el que no muriese ahora que la ayuda finalmente había llegado.

Lo que más le preocupaba antes de perder la conciencia, era que la mujer parecía estar terriblemente pálida.

Como si la vida se estuviese escapando de ella con cada segundo que transcurría.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo será corto, serán las peleas finales que concluirán esta etapa. **_

_**Hubo un review que sinceramente no supe como reaccionar, **__**si reírme o no pararle atención. **_

_**¿Ósea, desde cuando decir la verdad es inadecuada? **_

_**Allí esta, han pasado dos capítulos y por cada 2 movimientos buenos que ha hecho, sigue sin administrar bien su energía. Así como pudo haber acabado con el Pain que resucitaba a la vez, pudo haber acabado con el que absorbía energía… pero, decidió darse su tiempo en acabarlo. **_

_**Lo peor es que, Pain se supone solo puede usar su habilidad una vez, y tiene que transcurrir algo de tiempo antes de que pueda emplearla nuevamente, y mírenlo. Demolió a las invocaciones, y aun así pudo atacar a Naruto después de ello. ¿Qué paso con el intervalo entonces? **_

_**¿O era que ataco a Naruto y pudo demoler luego a las invocaciones?**_

_**Sobre la persona que se "ofendió" por el comentario que dije en el capitulo pasado. Mala suerte. **__**Tengo mi opinión propia de lo que leo, y Naruto definitivamente no es la quinta maravilla del mundo. **_

_**De hecho, la copia a Dragon Ball ha sido tan descarada últimamente, que no me sorprende si termina matando al Pain que Absorbe Chakra de la misma forma que Goku acabó con el monstruo devora Ki. (Dándole mas de lo que podía soportar.) **_

_**Les puedo jurar que el último clon lo gastara matando al Pain que absorbe, y que sus últimas fuerzas estarán reservadas para Nagato. Pero que como dije antes, no podrá vencerlo por agotamiento. **_

_**Por lo que se pondrá Kyuubi-mon nuevamente. **_

_**Así de predecible es él manga… eso, o Sasuke aparece milagrosamente para salvar a Naruto bajo la excusa. "Solo yo voy a vencerlo" Logrando que una vez finalice el Show, Vegeta le lance sus abogados por plagio de frase. **_

_**Lo mas probable es que sea la ultima, con lo Yaoi que de vez en cuando se pone el manga. **_

_**Ahora, para aquellos que dirán… NARUTO NO SIRVIO PARA NADA, pues lo hice fuerte, derrotó a muchos, pero UN solo ser, no puede contra cientos y cientos de enemigos. Y no, no era un "Kyuubi- 4 colas" simplemente Naruto como si fuera en "dos colas" pero sin la silueta de zorro, que parece todo menos Zorro, a excepción de los últimos capítulos del manga. **_

_**Por cierto, quien má**__**s "se emociono por la aparición de Hinata y su conducta." Yo si, aunque en realidad me dio mala espina por alguna razón, como si Bakamoto tuviese algo planeado para ella. **_

_**Ojala**__** no la ponga a hacer de "heroína" que lucha por salvar a Naruto y termina muriendo a manos de Pain, para "desatar a Kyuubi." **_

_**Ya me lo imagino… **_

_**Pain: Te mostrare lo que es el dolor… (Adiós, hinata) **_

_**Espero me equivoque… en fin. **_

_**Gente, por si no se han dado cuenta aun, por lo general actualizo mas rápido la historia que mas review me entreguen por capitulo. Por que allí se que tengo mas publico que atender. **_

_**La historia en Harry Popote que estoy publicando con 3 capítulos ya pas**__**ó los 50 reviews… si no se ponen las pilas, se convertirá en mi prioridad. Tumbando de su puesto a ADH. **_

_**Si, así de materialista soy… **_

_**Y lo de matar a hinata aunque sonó a broma… hable en serio, quien sabe que futuro les traiga la historia. **_

_**No soy conocido por dar a menudo lo que muchos quieren… **_

_**Puede que si, puede que no, no es definitivo por ahora, aunque el capitulo 18 es el de los sepelios, y donde se sabrán quienes murieron y quienes no. **_

_**Les tocará**__** esperar hasta allí para saber si la mate o no… (Por ahora) **_

_**Y no me gusta discutir el manga de naruto… perdió todo interés de mi parte, ya solo lo veo por saber como termina. **_

_**Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima en cambio… ESE si que me tiene loco de ansias. **_

_**(Este capitulo estaba destinado a publicarse el jueves de la semana pasada, pero adquirí un molesto caso de gripe, por lo que me ha dejado en cama al ser uno fuerte. Valla sorpresa la mía cuando leo el manga de Naruto y dicho y hecho. La muerte tal y como lo había predicho, **__**me gane 10.000bsf. En una apuesta con un amigo que dijo que moriría de otra manera.) **_

_**(A**__** puño limpio.)**_

_**(Ahora el manga se retrasara nuevamente, con quien sabe cuantos capítulos de "historia" **__** de porque me volví supremo. (Desglosen las palabras y tendrán Súper – Emo.) (Ósea, porque no fui feliz en la vida, nadie más puede serlo, todos deben experimentar mi dolor.) **_

_**(Por cierto, publicare mi primer fiction Harem, **__**en la sección de Harry Potter, es un Luna/Ginny/Hermione plus Harry.) (Que para colmo es otro Viaje en el tiempo, cruza con STARWARS y una pizca de STARGATE.) **_

_**Tendrá Lemon, pero en un futuro muy, muy lejano, por ahora solo será un Harry Potter Gris (Buen uso del lado de la luz y la oscuridad.) **_

_**Además del uso de tecnología mucho mas avanzada para la época… (Allí interviene el time-travel.) **_

_**Es una historia que cree para matar estrés mientras escribo ADH y TLH. Que son las más importantes en mis haberes. **_

_**DC, esta llegando a su fin, y le faltan unos**__** cuantos capítulos nada mas, TQeF probablemente entrara a un Hiato debido a la decepción que he sufrido con la nueva serie de Ben10: Alíen Force. **_

_**Y si puedo, finalmente publicare los últimos capítulos de la traducción de AeE. ¡Los cuales debí haber publicado el jueves junto a este capitulo, pero ya saben el porque no pude hacerlo!**_

_**Lamento informar que no podré ni deseo traducir su continuación, debido a que es tremendo trabajo, algo estresante y en muchas formas, decepcionante al ver que no tiene la misma respuesta que el original. **_

_**Un ejemplo claro de ello es la traducción de TEAM 8 (Equipo 8) que cuenta con creo mas de 600 reviews en la sección en español, mientras que el original supero los 6.000 o eran los 7.000. Bueno, queda claro que tan flojos son los de habla-hispana para vociferar su opinión. **_

_**Bueno me voy a acostar, porque sinceramente me esta matando la garganta y la cabeza. **_

_**Ya saben denme reviews gente, o la historia de Harry Potter se llevara mi atención en vez de esta. **_


	18. El final de la batalla, mas no la guerra

**Nota de Autor: Mi historia ignora la revelación del Rai****kage y del octavo Jinchuuriki en la trama original, debido a que para cuando empecé a escribir la misma, esos personajes no habían sido develados, y mi trama ya estaba establecida en el formato original.**

**Capitulo XVII**

**El final de la batalla, más no de la guerra. **

**L**a aldea guardó silencio por unos segundos, quizás minutos ante la llegada de un nuevo frente.

Los invasores intentaban descifrar la identidad del nuevo ejercito, mientras que los locales (al menos quienes desconocían su insignia, que constaba con una llamarada diligentemente tallada en sus Hitai-ate.) miraban desconfiados y con pocas esperanzas a los recién llegados, después de todo ya estaban por sobre sus limites, y poco a poco estaban perdiendo terreno ante las nuevas arremetidas del enemigo.

El Raikage observó firme al aparente líder de la tropa, un hombre de cabello largo y rojo, rostro cubierto enteramente por adornos metálicos y asombrosa Katana atada a su espalda.

No podía identificarlo, pero por alguna razón sabia que este sujeto representaba problemas, a su lado estaba un hombre que por algunos instantes confundió con Hatake Kakashi, debido al atuendo que portaba y el color de su cabello, pero al igual que su compañero, portaba una Kodachi en su espalda, que si su postura indicaba algo, estaba pronta a emerger de su vaina.

Una mujer de corto cabello negro, y vestimentas estrafalarias, (además de reveladoras) portaba en sus manos dos pequeños Tanto, en su postura podía leer determinación, incluso desesperación por entrar en combate.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" se atrevió a darle la espalda momentáneamente a su oponente actual, debido a que por sus heridas este ya no representaba un riesgo para su bienestar.

El hombre de cabellera roja, alzó su mano en dirección del mango de su Katana, tomando firme su empuñadura, preparándose mentalmente para la batalla venidera, "¡Nosotros somos Konoha, solo eso necesitas saber!" y sin decir no mas, desenvaino su arma y se lanzo en dirección de un ahora atentó Raikage, seguido muy de cerca por el hombre de cabellera blanca y la mujer de los tanto.

Los demás soldados gritaron en euforia, al ver que finalmente habían llegado los tan necesitados refuerzos, y con renovadas fuerzas emprendieron en ataque en contra de los ninja invasores.

El Raikage se agachó ligeramente, esquivando el primer sablazo horizontal que el hombre de cabello rojo había lanzado, en sus manos yacían dos espadas, ambas dignas de un rey debido a su calidad y belleza, en la izquierda estaba una espada ornamentada con joyas de color azul, en su empuñadura podía leerse "Tenkai" (Cielo)

En la derecha, existía otra exquisita obra de arte, esta ornamentada con rubíes, mientras que su escritura delataba el nombre "Meikai" (Infierno), ambas construidas específicamente para el mismo y para nadie mas, al ser el ahora portador del juicio divino, las leyendas de su aldea implican que dependiendo de con cual espada te cortase, tu alma acudiría al lugar que la escritura indicase.

Mera especulación por supuesto, en realidad eran un buen conducto de su Chakra con tal de hacerlas aun más peligrosas de lo que realmente eran. Una vez la espada de su enemigo pasó por encima de su cabeza, alzo la mano derecha con tal de detener la embestida que su compañero de blanco cabello arrojó con intención de cortarle el cuello.

El "clank" de las espadas resonó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de múltiples personajes, la mayoría de ellos fieles a su Raikage, solo para que tal descuido les costase la batalla o la vida a manos de sus rivales.

El hombre de imponente envergadura se preparó para cortar en dos al chiquillo que tan osadamente intentó degollarlo, solo para que su mano izquierda que se dirigía en forma horizontal rumbo al torso del joven, sea detenida a medio camino por el afilado filo de los Tanto de la veloz mujer.

Viéndose rodeado, y sin saber de la ubicación del hombre de cabello rojo, saltó lejos de sus atacantes, intentando recuperar el control de su situación, pero apenas se incorporó sobre sus pies, su mano izquierda se alzó nuevamente con tal de evitar la estocada hacia su hígado por parte del impresionante espadachín de cabellera roja.

Su mano derecha de inmediato respondió con una estocada similar, con tal de al menos malherir a su oponente y ganar una ventaja en el campo de batalla, solo para que su trayectoria fuese interrumpida por un preciso Kunai que interceptó, golpeó y desvió la hoja de su espada.

Su atención, completamente invertida en tal acto, ignoró el pie del hombre frente a él, que golpeaba firme su pecho, obligándole a retroceder un par de pasos con tal de recuperar el equilibrio, la mujer aprovechando la situación, intentó arremeter con tal de ocasionarle severas lesiones con su velocidad y sus armas, pero se encontró con una férrea oposición, a pesar de su posición, el hombre podía contrarrestar los embistes, y en pocas ocasiones intentar atacar de igual manera.

Ambas armas chocaban las unas con las otras, y a medida de que el Raikage recuperaba su compostura, más presión y más fuerza eran impresas en sus acometidas, la chica siendo más débil físicamente, sabía que no tenía oportunidad en una batalla larga y justa entre los dos.

Lastima que ningún libro de los Shinobi indicaba que la justicia debía prevalecer al enfrentarse a tu rival.

El hombre lanzó una estocada con su mano derecha en dirección de su torso, podía ver por su postura que gran parte de su peso y fuerza corporal estaban en ese golpe. Por lo que tuvo que utilizar sus dos Tanto con tal de evitar ser dividida en dos partes, descuidando su espalda a cualquier ataque con su mano restante.

Su prometido, quien no permitiría que algo de tal magnitud ocurriese, apareció junto a ella, deteniendo el apéndice ofensor y distrayendo por un mero instante al hombre cuya cabeza estaba ahora siendo separada por la espada de su Fuku-Taicho, el de cabellera blanca supo por sus habilidades en predecir el movimiento enemigo, que el Raikage se había intercambiado con una gran cantidad de Chakra.

Pero también reconocía que era demasiado tarde como para revelar que habían caído en una trampa, por lo que se preparó y empujó a ambos compañeros lo más lejos posible del cuerpo del enemigo. Antes de que este se convirtiera en una bola de energía eléctrica creada con la intención de acabar con sus vidas.

Su cuerpo se retorcía por los amperios que navegaban por el mismo, pero su entrenamiento le indicaba que debía salvarse a como diese lugar, por lo que enterró de inmediato su espada en la tierra, creando una salida distinta a la de su cuerpo al ser mejor conductor de electricidad que el mismo.

No sirvió de mucho, pero si disminuyo la cantidad de amperaje que navegaba con dirección a su corazón, salvándolo de morir por ahora, mas no evitaba que fuese el primer objetivo del Raikage, que había reaparecido por su espalda y se preparaba a decapitarle inmediatamente.

Su cuerpo agotado y severamente lastimado no tenía oportunidad en realizar maniobra alguna con tal de liberarse de esta, por lo que cerró sus ojos resignado a su destino, para cuando el sonido de metal chocando contra metal inundara sus sentidos.

Aparentemente uno de sus compañeros le había salvado, Ryu por lo que podía notar debido a que Ayame se acercaba a él a toda velocidad desde el frente.

Estaba acabado, al menos por ahora, por lo que Rikimaru intentó salir del camino con tal de no ser usado como un señuelo para su superior.

Los tres tenían el nivel de un Jounin, y juntos podían sacar del juego a un Kage, pero en sus condiciones sería más un estorbo que una ayuda. Ayame a pesar de querer atenderle sabía esto, por lo que permitió que se alejara lo antes posible del lugar, mientras resignada emprendía en batalla en contra del sujeto que ahora presionaba con destreza a su fuku-taicho.

Aparentemente había descubierto que uno de sus brazos había sido sanado recientemente, por lo que estaba mucho más débil que el otro.

Ella saltó a su lado y con destreza aprendida en el campo de batalla, arrojó varios ataques que para su frustración, estaban siendo desviados con una sola arma.

Ambos presionaron al hombre, pero sabían que sin la ayuda de Rikimaru estarían a merced del sujeto, y sí el sonido les señalaba algo, el chico de cabellera blanca estaba luchando a duras penas con algunos miembros del ejército enemigo que aprovechaban su condición al máximo.

Después de todo, ningún movimiento es sucio en la guerra.

Ella estaba dividida entre ayudar a su prometido y proseguir la batalla perdida que poseía en manos, pero comprendía que de igual forma si no eliminaban al Raikage ellos morirían bajo su espada tarde o temprano.

Fue allí que pudo observar los movimientos de Ryu, y comprendió que todo había llegado a su fin, la espada del Raikage se alojó en su pecho, y ella aceptando la situación, se alejó lo mejor que podía con tal de evitar ser lastimada por el daño colateral.

El raikage supuso que esto era una retirada, pero malinterpretó el motivo por el cual el hombre de cabellera roja había dejado expuesto su torso ante su espada.

Intento extraerla, pero se encontró con que estaba firmemente alojada en su enemigo, por lo que optó por cortarlo a la mitad y sacarla de su cuerpo con mera fuerza bruta. Solo para que cuando esta fuera impresionantemente detenida en seco por la mano "débil" del sujeto.

El aire se esfumó de los pulmones del Raikage, tal apéndice ya no era humano, era el de una bestia con escamas, miró hacia los ojos de su oponente para encontrarlos totalmente rojos, carentes de irise alguna que develara su condición humana. Intentó retroceder, pero sus armas estaban firmemente aferradas al enemigo, por lo que trato de abandonarlas, para encontrar que sus manos estaban fusionadas con el metal, que para su horror se estaba derritiendo ante sus ojos por la cantidad de Chakra que transitaba por ellas.

El hombre de cabello rojo, lanzó un alarido al aire, y sin avisar, se transformó en un enorme dragon, que alzó vuelo por los aires portando a su lado a un aterrado Raikage, que no comprendía en lo absoluto que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Atrapado por sus propias armas, gritaba y estrujaba por liberarse mientras la criatura alzaba vuelo cada vez más alto.

La bestia le miró por unos segundos, alzó su brazo restante y despedazo los brazos del hombre que traía consigo, dejándolo caer desde una altura fatal a un terreno escabroso del que no tendría oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir.

Ascendió hacia el cielo, ignorando los gritos del hombre que caía a gran velocidad, intentaba ir lo mas alto que podía, hacia donde los verdaderos dragones de leyenda acudían en sus últimos momentos de vida, intentando alcanzar con lo último que quedaba de sus fuerzas las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento.

Su limite sanguíneo fue la razón por la cual su clan había desaparecido, cazados y malditos por su apariencia y capacidad, fue salvado de la muerte y deshonra por una dulce mujer que era la causa de sus últimos martirios, el amor más grande que jamás había experimentado, pero la fruta prohibida que nunca pudo tocar al pertenecerle a otro de sus salvadores.

Esbozó lo que podía decirse era una sonrisa, su clan tenia una regla en específico acerca de su transformación, "JAMAS HACERLA EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO." Debido al cambio rápido entre anatomías, una gran cantidad de Chakra navegaba por su sistema circulatorio, el no estabilizar el cambio significaba que el cuerpo no soportaría el estrés de la transformación y entraría en un peligroso campo que garantizaría el estallar sin remedio alguno.

El cielo azul perdió su coloración ante sus ojos, lo oscuro del espacio exterior inundaba su sentido de la vista, y su cuerpo moribundo podía sentir lo helado de la temperatura debido a la altura que había adquirido.

Una estrella parpadeó ante sus ojos, y supo en ese instante que los dragones de leyenda le permitían el acceso a su santuario más allá de la vida terrenal, que sus esfuerzos estaban siendo recompensados, o al menos…

Eso quiso creer antes de que su vista se nublase y la sensación en su pecho le indicara que estaba a punto de estallar.

…

La explosión no dejó nada que recuperar de su cuerpo, y el viento se llevo sus restos, esparciéndolos a millas de distancia del lugar donde pereció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**yame esquivó el ataque encolerizado de uno de sus más recientes enemigos, los hombres del Raikage habían enloquecido al verlo morir en una forma tan insignificante.

Pero ella, quien había perdido a un buen amigo no se le daba el mismo derecho, en sus manos sus armas se convertían en peligrosas herramientas, se arrojó hacia adelante a toda velocidad, apuñaleando el estomago de su oponente, y abandonando por algunos instantes su preciado Tanto izquierdo.

Mas tarde podría recuperarlo, por ahora su único objetivo era el salvar al ahora obviamente agotado prometido que intentaba a duras penas contener el embiste de dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Alzó su mano derecha, y saltando lo más alto que pudo, arrojó su arma restante como si fuera un Kunai, con el único objetivo de asesinar o distraer a uno de ellos.

La segunda fue la resultante de su apuesta, ella cayó de inmediato al suelo, justo a lado de donde residía el arma favorita de su camarada caído, el cual la había abandonado con tal de activar su transformación, la tomó firmemente, sintiendo como el arma devoraba su Chakra con tal de volverse más afilada aun, se emprendió en carrera rumbo a su amado. Quien ahora había eliminado al joven que distrajo hace poco, más contaba con una herida vertical en el pecho que de no atenderse de inmediato, podría costarle la vida. El jounin enemigo alzó su espada con tal de dar el golpe de gracia, solo para presentir su cercanía y arrojar su embiste en dirección de la chica, que habiendo tomado velocidad, lanzaba un sablazo horizontal, impregnado de todo su Chakra con tal de volverlo totalmente letal.

Su espada atravesó el acero enemigo, alojándose en su torso y rebanando su carne y huesos como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, Rikimaru la miraba confundido por unos instantes, solo para comprender que tal maniobra solo pudo ser posible gracias al material con el cual estaba construido el arma en sí.

Un último grito resonó en el ambiente, seguido de la caída de un cuerpo, aplacado posteriormente por el vitoreo de decenas de hombres en el campo de combate, significando que Konoha había ganado la batalla en la zona este de la aldea.

Ella se desplomó al lado del hombre de su vida, procediendo a buscar entre sus pertenencias aguja e hilo, con tal de suturar la herida sangrante y preservar su vida un poco más hasta que pudiese recibir ayuda del **Byôin**** no Kaji.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**ikari atendía lo mejor que podía a sus camaradas, intentando contener sus fuerzas con tal de no perder la conciencia. Su zona había sido rápidamente despejada por sus soldados, y estos ahora se encontraban corriendo con tal de asistir a los lugares restantes en la aldea.

Hiashi observaba atento a su mujer, y ella sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, no había porque mentirse entre los dos.

Algo había ocurrido entre Naruto y Kagami, algo que estaba acelerando el proceso de unión entre los seres. Y si su estado revelaba algo, tal situación era altamente inestable, simplemente develaba que el procedimiento estaba yendo mal.

Ella observó y puso sus ojos sobre uno de los cuerpos tendidos de todos sus niños, sus ojos repletos en lágrimas por aquellos que había perdido en la batalla. En sus brazos, residía una destrozada Hanabi, que igualmente lamentaba las perdidas que acababa de sufrir.

Se suponía que estaban allí para hacerlo todo mejor, no para traer tanta miseria y sufrimiento.

Ella miraba la complexión pálida de su cuerpo, que resaltaba enormemente con lo negro de su cabello, su piel estaba fría, y sus labios no poseían esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

Por primera vez, ante el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los miembros de su familia, se preguntó si realmente había hecho lo correcto.

Hiashi por su parte, simplemente resguardaba la zona, nervioso de que destino que les aguardaba a los niños que el **Byôin no Kaji **atendía en estos instantes. No creía que su mujer pudiese resistir más perdidas como la que estaba ante sus ojos, ni mucho menos el aceptaría el hecho de que su esposa perdía con cada hora que transcurría, más vitalidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n hombre de hermosas vestimentas lideraba un nuevo ejército rumbo a Konoha, necesitaba demostrarle a Orochimaru que él era igual de útil que el imbécil del albino. Y por ello había contratado a una gran cantidad de mercenarios que de seguro servirían como una ayuda a sus objetivos.

Masao sonreía contemplativo, varios de sus soldados eran Shinobi, por lo que obviamente serian los de más ayuda, y muchos de los que no lo eran, servirían como distracciones para el enemigo, mientras que los verdaderos guerreros lidiaban con ellos.

Sin contar con que mientras menos sobreviviesen, menos tendría que pagar.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estuvo, que nunca noto que una neblina comenzó a inundar sus alrededores, al menos hasta que los mercenarios percibieron que no era algo natural.

Masao supo de inmediato que había caído en la trampa de un Shinobi, pero no comprendía cual era el objetivo de enceguecerse a si mismo. El sonido de cuerpos cayendo detrás suyo le alarmaba, al igual que a muchos de sus soldados.

"¿Quién esta allí?" gritó aterrado, temeroso de obtener una respuesta.

Una carcajada resonó por el lugar, alterando aun más sus destrozados nervios. "PARA QUE LES PAGO, MATENLO, MATENLO, NO DEJEN QUE POSE SUS MANOS SOBRE MI." Gritó desesperado a sus soldados, que ahora parecían estar gritando por alguna razón, pudo notar que el viento se había tornado completamente helado.

Intentó descubrir el porque, solo para detenerse cuando una profunda y siniestra voz comenzare a decir. "Hígado, corazón…"

Ninguno de los presentes emergió con vida del territorio que custodiaba el demonio de la neblina y su amante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O**rochimaru estaba enojado, Sarutobi estaba ofreciéndole muchos más problemas de los que jamás había creído, en sus manos estaba el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados elite, el arquero si mal no recuerda, un completo inútil, cuya función había sido el protegerle de la embestida de Emma, salvándolo de sufrir un terrible daño.

Pero su cuerpo tenía un límite como escudo, y la llamarada que prosiguió al golpe terminó por enviarle directamente a un mar de dolor.

Maldito sea Jiraiya y sus condenados animales, justo cuando creía que la victoria estaba de su lado, tenía que llegar ese bueno para nada y empeorar las cosas.

En la distancia podía escuchar como su invocación, Manda, luchaba férreamente en contra de Gamabunta, incapaz de ayudarle a librarse de estos molestos enemigos. Jiraiya como siempre, era un incompetente, por sí solo no representaría una amenaza, y Sarutobi no era mas el temible Shinobi de antaño. Pero el luchar contra ambos representaba una desventaja considerable a la que no podía hacer caso omiso.

Ambos luchaban para eliminarle, no para contenerle como estaba esperando, y eso representaba riesgos demasiado grandes que en estos instantes no podía tomar.

Su mente le dijo de inmediato que había perdido la batalla, pero que si se retiraba en estos momentos y reagrupaba sus fuerzas para en un futuro regresar, podría ganar la guerra. Era imposible que el país de la hoja se recuperase después de un ataque como este.

Esquivo uno de los golpes de Jiraiya, e intentó rebanarlo en pedazos con su espada Kusanagi, solo para encontrarse con que ya no portaba consigo su brazo derecho, su compañero de equipo debió haber visto la sorpresa en su rostro, debido a la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con partir en dos su cráneo.

Sarutobi reapareció a un lado del campo de la batalla, en su mano derecha portaba a Emma, mientras que la izquierda aun poseía su amputado apéndice, y con el su espada.

Retrocedió inmediatamente, intentando descubrir que había sucedido, cuando su cuerpo fue dividido en dos partes, su torso volando en dirección opuesta de su cadera y piernas.

Detrás de él pudo observar una pequeña criatura, mejor dicho, un pequeño sapo que portaba una afilada Katana en sus patas delanteras, comprendiendo que había sido descuidado al creer que sus únicos atacantes eran los miembros de su antiguo grupo, maldijo el daño que había sufrido por su descuido.

Jiraiya siempre había sido el tipo de hombre en emplear primero sus puños antes que su inteligencia, mientras que Sarutobi al igual que su pupilo dependía demasiado de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

Este cambio de táctica, donde ambos conformaban un equipo con tal de distraer su atención de las insignificantes criaturas, era un paso agigantado pero peligroso en la evolución de este combate, uno que los favorecía enormemente.

Una gran cantidad de serpientes surgió de su cadera, tomando desprevenidos por algunos segundos a sus contrincantes, solo para descubrir que la sorpresa duro poco y que ambos se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo en reparación, con tal de evitar que lograse su objetivo.

A su espalda podía sentir a la criatura arrojarse a gran velocidad en contra suya, y sabia que estaba en problemas ante la falta de uno de sus apéndices con tal de generar un Jutsu que le librase de esta precaria situación.

Nunca esperó que una mujer de rosado cabello apareciese a su espalda, acabando con la invocación y tomándole completamente desprevenido tanto a si mismo como a sus atacantes, al tomarle del torso y huir con su cuerpo entero mientras una gran cantidad de experimentos emprendían la lucha en contra de Jiraiya y Sarutobi.

No era alguien que acostumbraba a estar agradecido, pero por primera vez estuvo satisfecho con los aliados que estaban a su lado.

Para la próxima oportunidad, no volvería a menospreciar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, ya que aparentemente, el tiempo los había endurecido en vez de debilitarlos como hasta ahora había estado creyendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**sunade sostenía en sus manos el cuerpo destrozado de su último oponente, mientras que su joven acompañante agitaba su espada fuertemente con tal de liberarse del exceso de sangre.

La mujer del amplio pecho, no podía creer que la calidad de los ninjas del país de las rocas había disminuido en esta forma.

El Tsuchikage quien ahora yacía muerto en sus manos, tenía la fuerza y durabilidad de un poderoso Anbu, pero jamás un Kage, o quizás ella había mejorado más de lo que creía.

No podría decirlo, el hombre se encontraba ocupado luchando contra varios oponentes cuando ella apareció en el lugar, golpeándolo en el torso con toda su fuerza y enviándolo directamente a la pared más cercana. Ella espero por algunos segundos a que se reincorporase, pero jamás se levanto de su lugar, dudosa de que todo haya terminado tan rápido y de una manera tan anti-climática, acudió hacia el para descubrir que de hecho, le había asesinado al fracturar su caja torácica con su fuerza sobre humana.

Shizune quien luchaba en contra de varios objetivos, se detuvo de inmediato cuando observó la escena en la que había participado su líder y mejor amiga.

Sus oponentes, quienes se habían paralizado por miedo, emprendieron en deshonrosa huida, aplicando el dicho de vivir para luchar otro día, que morir tontamente.

Se acercó a ella, agitando su espada con tal de librarse de la sangre mientras observaba el rostro de fastidio en Tsunade, que cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo del hombre que había aparentemente incitado este ataque adelantado hacia su aldea.

Como una niña pequeña, murmuraba maldiciones e insultos a la situación, mientras arrojaba sin respeto alguno el cuerpo del sujeto. Shizune por su parte simplemente supervisó la zona, aparentemente su llegada a esta parte de la aldea había sido un completo milagro, debido a que por lo que los cuerpos de sus aliados representaban, la acababan de perder ante los números superiores del Tsuchikage.

Como siempre, el país de las rocas valoraba más la cantidad, que la calidad, y este movimiento no seria más que el inicio de su perdición, si los planes de Hikari-sama aun estaban vigentes.

"Tsunade-hime, nuestra labor aquí ha concluido, pero me temo que el **Byôin no Kaji, **nos necesitara ahora más que nunca."

Ella asintió de mala gana, y desapareció gracias al Shunshin, con tal de atender a los heridos y evitar más muertes innecesarias.

Sin hablar de la dolorosa tarea de descubrir quienes no habían sobrevivido a la lucha.

_**Continuará**_

**_Spoiler del manga_**

**_Dicho y hecho, Hinata aparentemente segun (hasta los momentos) las imagenes que han salido por alli, implican que muere intentando defender a naruto. Quien por ira, entra con 6 colas. (mama sapo al parecer tambien patea la lata) _**

**_No se que tan reales sean, pero es un mal presentimiento que he tenido desde su aparicion en los ultimos capítulos._**

_**Un capítulo corto, lo se, y sus peleas no estuvieron tan detalladas como en episodios pasados, pero creo al menos, muchos de ustedes deseaban que la lucha terminase de una buena vez. **_

_**Pues llego a su fin la parte "violenta" (habrán mas pero esta concluyó) de la historia, ahora queda el saber quienes lo lograron, y quienes no. El siguiente capitulo es el comienzo del drama, y por fin un poco de romance después de tanto sufrimiento. **_

_**Ahora, con respecto a un par de detalles en los capítulos pasados, **__**debido a mi ignorancia, colocaba "MAKAI" cuando aparentemente es "MEIKAI" la palabra en japonés para (Infierno) sepan que intentó corregirla, pero como tengo flojera a partir de este episodio será así. **_

_**Hagan sus apuestas señores, quien murió y quien no. **_

_**Con respecto al manga de Naruto, hablando con un amigo (después de descubrir que DE NUEVO harán otra saga de relleno al anime) (justo después de finalizar otra.) las razones por la cual Naruto había bajado tanto de calidad. **_

_**Descubrimos que la culpa principal la tienen las aspiraciones de Kishimoto. El hombre olvida que esta escribiendo un SHOUNEN, una historia que se caracteriza por lo general, en no tener una trama "profunda" que te haga pensar, u ofrecerte dudas existenciales. Sino que como muchas, es un grupo de personas luchando contra otras y el como se desarrollan sus vidas en ese ámbito. **_

_**Un ejemplo fidedigno del genero es **__**Dragon Ball, una historia que no tiene profundidad, que es plana y en muchos casos aburrida. Cuyo objetivo es ofrecer acción y más acción. Condimentada con una buena dosis de violencia y una pizca de humor. **_

_**Kishimoto ha intentado sacar a Naruto de esa categoría, **__**ofreciéndole momentos existencialistas, (Tú dices que soy malo, pero en realidad desde mi punto de vista tú eres el malo.) charlas interminables entre enemigos, (Que mala costumbre de los malos de este mundo el contar sus vidas en medio de una pelea a muerte, ósea, tratas de matar a tu contrincante, porque demonios estas intentando que comprenda la razón por la cual te convertiste en lo que eres hoy en día, y hacer que se rinda con tal de que puedas matarlo mas rápido. A menos que quiera matarlo de aburrimiento o lastima.) **_

_**Intenta otorgarle profundidad a una historia**__**, que para ser sincero es demasiado plana, y que en inicios no atrajo por su trama (Que no es muy alejada de otras series allí afuera) sino por sus peleas, sus batallas y las imágenes que portaba. **_

_**Que la historia de sus personajes conmovía, **__**¡si es cierto! pero también para cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de realidad en su mente, podía ver que todos los personajes masculinos estaban escritos bajo el mismo guión del original. **_

_**(Niño menospreciado en algún tipo de nivel, que quiere demostrarle al mundo cuan equivocados están respecto a él.) Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Lee Etc… **_

_**O el típico personaje japonés que ha jurado vengarse de algún familiar que causo daños en su**__** vida. (Obvió quien esta bajo este estereotipo.)**_

_**Es claro que el hombre puede generar sorpresas, principalmente cuando ve las reacciones de sus lectores en la red con respecto a sus capítulos, pero aun así, intenta otorgarle profundidad a algo que no lo tiene, que creó bajo la misma estructura del SHONEN, y que su fanatismo por Dragon Ball (Si compran el manga original y leen las notas de autor, podrán ver que admite en gran parte cuan basado esta Naruto en la misma serie, además de claro, los Shinobi de leyenda y la estructura militar estadounidense.) (He allí el porque de los uniformes verdes y una estructura más "honorable" que la del Shinobi original.) **_

_**El hombre es un mal dramaturgo, **__**si bien puede ofrecer momentos en que las lagrimas emergen así no lo deseas, hay otros en los que sinceramente, solo puedes golpearte la frente ante lo "cursi" que algunos pueden ser. (Al punto de causar caries de ser posible.) **_

_**Y a medida que el manga cambio de "Naruto" a "Naruto Dos años y medio después" **__**intentó otorgarle otra clasificación a su historia, un nuevo comenzar con mucha más profundidad en sus tramas, problemas más complicados y escenarios existencialistas. (Yo mató, tu matas, todos matamos… ¿y porque razón lo hacemos?) Saliéndose completamente del rumbó que le había otorgado a su primera entrega. Y decepcionando a un gran numero de lectores con ello. **_

_**Pero también es cuestión de gustos, **__**yo como dije antes, solo leo la historia para saber como termina, más no soy el único, casi todos mis amigos tienen la misma opinión, y prefieren hablar de otros, mangas o anime a Naruto. **_

_**También espanta el nivel de Frikismo o fanatismo que tienen algunos de sus fanáticos, da pena acudir a un evento y ver hombres de más de veinte, luchar con espaditas y kunai como si fueran niños de doce. **_

_**O que no puedas hablar con alguien de otras series, porque lo único que quiere charlar es Naruto, naruto… y oh, se me olvidaba, Naruto. **__**Cuando existen series mucho mejores allí afuera. **_

_**Mononoke es una muy buena, aunque tienes que conocer de cultura y leyendas japonesas para comprenderla a la perfección. (Mononoke así pelado, no Mononoke Hime,) **_

_**Spice and Wolf es otra que me ha gustado mucho, **__**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann me emocionó como a niño pequeño. Maria + Holic me cuajó de la risa, aunque puede ser ofensiva para algunos. **_

_**Área 88, a pesar de ser vieja me agradó muchísimo, y muchas otras más, verán cuando alcanzan mi edad, 23 pronto a cumplir 24, y de esos años mas de 12 a 13 los han invertido viendo anime (Ósea, que empecé desde mis 11 años, saquen una suma que yo soy pésimo en ellas, Soy mas diligente en las letras que en los números) Tienen más de una década de experiencia y viendo trama tras trama, llega un punto en que aun cuando JAMAS han visto una serie, o película, con solo los primeros capítulos, o los primeros quince minutos, ya sabes, quien es el traidor, quien morirá, quien quedara con quien, etc.**_

_**Por lo que te vuelves exigente, Fairy Tail, me ha agradado hasta ahora, porque el autor ha sabido que genero pública, y se ha concentrado en ello al máximo, sorprendiéndome de forma gratificante. **_

_**Ni se hable de é**__**l creador de One Piece, que muchos de ustedes dirán "Eso es basura" (pero apuesto a que muchos de ustedes lo vieron primero por la CN, o la versión destruida que emitieron.) No se si lo he publicado anteriormente, pero las encuestas del año pasado revelaron que esta serie tanto en su animación como en el manga, estaban como el numero 1, seguidas muy de cerca por una serie llamada Nondaime Cantible. En el país Nipón. **_

_**Y en quinto lugar, descendiendo un par de puestos, quedo Naruto… La sorpresa de esta encuesta es que jamás espere que NANA y Detective CONAN aun siguiesen saliendo a la venta. (Ósea que aun no se han terminado a pesar de ser más viejas que su servidor aquí presente, creo)**_

_**En fin, me alargue demasiado, **__**y un último comentario, aprendan a interpretar lo que les digo, JAMAS dije que abandonaría la historia, solo que no sería mi PRIORIDAD sí TO LOVE HIM lo supera en reviews, eso significa que le prestare más atención a la otra historias mas que a esta, mas no que sería abandonada. **_

_**Pero ADH tiene una ventaja considerable sobre TLH, aquí cuentan con más de 250 reviews, mientras que la otra posee una cantidad respetable de más de 70, (aunque con tan solo 4 capítulos) por lo que todavía no hay de que preocuparse.**_


	19. Lo que quedo despues

El silencio en Konoha era imperante, como no serlo después de lo que acababan de experimentar, muchos temían que si hablaban en voz alta, atraerían a mas tropas enemigas a su posición, por lo que los lamentos, sollozos y llantos eran ínfimos, contenidos casi por completo, de hecho tan solo podías notar que alguien estaba llorando, si mirabas mas cerca de lo necesario.

Los Shinobi que aun estaban con vida parecían moverse sin descanso de un lugar a otro, en esta oportunidad brindando servicios y recursos médicos a todos aquellos que aun los necesitasen.

Pero en la mansión Hyuuga la situación era otra, Hikari, la esposa del líder Hiashi, quien bajo las cuerdas manejaba gran parte del desempeño de la misma, estaba destrozada por las personas que había perdido, y aquellas que quizás podría perder.

Treinta y nueve de sus chicas murieron a manos del enemigo, a algunas de ellas se les había desfigurado el rostro cuando sus ojos fueron sacados de sus orbitas, el sello se encargaría de destruir todo rastro del limite sanguíneo, mas no evitaba que el honor de sus camaradas caídas hubiese sido destrozado.

Hacían falta cinco de ellas, se presumía que fueron raptadas, ya un pequeño contingente de Chikara no Kaji se encuentra en camino con tal de recuperarlas a como diera lugar, Jiraiya mismo había escogido a los candidatos, de seguro cumplirían.

Tenían que hacerlo, tres de esas cinco chicas, no pasaban de los doce años.

Ella mientras tanto, solo estaba sentada allí, incrédula ante el cuerpo de Emi, quien había sido una compañera fiel hasta el fin, una buena amiga que era su hermana menor en todo lo que a ella le importaba.

No le interesaba que la observasen llorar, después de todo, era una guerrera, pero también era una mujer, estaba en todo su derecho a sufrir por sus perdidas. Frunció el ceño al recordar que no solo las chicas de la mansión Hyuuga habían sufrido, cincuenta y dos hombres murieron de distintas formas. La mayoría de ellas eran una muestra de cuan cruel podían ser sus enemigos.

Si, los Hyuuga habían recibido un duro golpe en sus filas, aquellos que en alguna oportunidad contaron con el orgulloso número de más de doscientos habitantes, había perdido en la invasión una porción importante que debilitaría por un tiempo importante la moralidad de la familia.

Neji se encontraba en grave estado, al igual que su primogénita, quien fue inducida en un coma forzado con tal de salvarla al estar al borde de la muerte, Naruto estaba sufriendo de agotamiento y severas heridas que al parecer no deseaban sanar, y sus ojos, en algún momento llenos de vida, se habían vuelto vidriosos, carentes de signos vitales o de brillo que definiera que el chico estaba pronto a recuperarse.

Maldijo su suerte por esta situación, se habían aferrado demasiado a las memorias originales y en lugar de ayudar habían causado mucho mas daño en esta oportunidad.

Lo peor de todo es que Hanabi se encontraba sufriendo un shock nervioso, fue mucho para ella el ver su hogar destruido, pero la gota que rebaso el vaso fue el ver a sus hermanos tendidos sobre el suelo, completamente inertes, cada uno de ellos rodeados de un pequeño charco hecho con su propia sangre.

Tuvo piedad de la niña, golpeó un punto preciso en su cuello, y la indujo a un sueño forzado, que esperaba, estuviese libre de pesadilla alguna, rogándole a cualquier deidad que le otorgase algo de paz a su retoño.

Su espalda se tensó ligeramente cuando una nueva presencia invadió su espacio personal, al menos hasta que pudo reconocerla, Shizune estaba allí para entregarle el odiado informe de las perdidas.

"Dilo sin rodeos, no estoy de humor para dar vuelcos a la conversación." Dijo calma, casi fría, aun sin desearlo.

Shizune comprendía y aceptaba sus deseos. "Hemos perdido alrededor de trescientos cincuenta y ocho hombres y mujeres en el ámbito militar, me temo que las perdidas civiles superan la cifra de los quinientos. No hubo mucho tiempo para evacuar, solo para responder."

Hikari no dijo nada, solo observo al suelo fijamente, otorgándole un silencio mortuorio a aquellos que ya no se encontraban entre sus filas.

"Dime los nombres de aquellos que conocimos por favor."

Shizune afirmó, "Ryu-sama pereció en la batalla, llevándose consigo al Raikage, Zabuza-sama murió salvando a Haku, quien esta en un estado de shock muy profundo ante la perdida, tememos que no sobrevivirá a causa de su depresión, por lo que hemos montado una guardia suicida en una celda médica. Pero como todo Shinobi, debe poseer entrenamiento con tal de asegurarse de que su vida acabe cuando lo desee, solo estamos tomando una apuesta arriesgada."

"Cual es el total de nuestras perdidas."

Shizune bajo su cabeza, "Entre nuestros soldados y los de Konoha, hemos perdido un total de mil nueve personas Hikari-sama, cien de ellas son infantes."

Hikari sabía, que como guerrera debía guardar silencio en muestra de respeto por los caídos, pero como mujer, tenía el derecho de sufrir por ello.

--

_**Dos días después… **_

**E**l sepelio comunal fue rápido, silencioso y sin contratiempos, se decidió cremar los cuerpos al no tener personal suficiente para enterrarlos a todos, cuando la prioridad de los soldados no era más que otra que la protección de la aldea en su momento más precario.

La llegada del escuadrón de Tsunade había prevenido más muertes, Kiba sufría de un severo daño a sus riñones, y debía estar en cama y bajo estricto tratamiento medico con tal de salvarle.

Chouji había perdido gran cantidad de su chakra, y las píldoras envenenaban su sistema por lo que los doctores aun luchaban por contrarrestar los efectos de las mismas.

Ino y Shikamaru aun estaban con vida, pero al igual que a muchos otros, se les ubico en un estado de coma con tal de que sus cuerpos se recuperasen aun mas rápido gracias al sueño. Kasasagi murió, Komadori pendía de un hilo y se temía no sobreviviría mucho de no ser por la ayuda constante de Karasu, que obstinada constantemente proyectaba su alma hacia el chico con tal de curarlo y arrebatárselo de sus garras a la muerte.

El equipo de Susume fue encontrado sin vida, abandonados por su maestro quien aparentemente aun estaba a la fuga, la chica desapareció, se daba por muerta o secuestrada, un escuadrón fue despachado con tal de recuperarla tanto a ella como a muchas otros aldeanos que fueron abducidos.

Kurenai había perdido la utilidad en uno de sus brazos, por lo que debía cruzar por una dolorosa rehabilitación a manos de Tsunade, Yugao perdió dos de sus dedos en la mano izquierda, mientras que Hayate admirablemente había surgido con tan solo una enorme cicatriz en su espalda, que abarcaba desde la parte superior de su cuello, hasta su cintura.

Kakashi sufría de un agotamiento severo, y para su martirio Anko había decidido el hacer de enfermera mientras estuviese convaleciendo.

Yamato aun se encontraba en la línea defensiva, al parecer no había sufrido herida alguna que le impidiera ejercer su carrera.

Lee estaba hospitalizado, Tenten estaba dividida entre visitarle a el o a Neji, quien se encontraba en peores condiciones. Nunca sabiendo que su ausencia estaba sirviendo como cimiento para la decisión que surcaba por la cabeza del chico.

Hinata se había estabilizado, y después de recobrar el sentido, exigió ser ubicada al lado de Naruto, quien era vigilado muy de cerca por Hanabi, en honor al chico, ninguna de las dos discutió.

--

**S**arutobi estaba agotado, ya no podía más con la posición de Hokage, y comprendía que era hora de ceder su puesto y asegurarse de que los planes aun estuviesen en marcha, parte suya le criticaba el que aun planease invadir tierras vecinas, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que su aldea sobreviviese, a como de lugar.

Es por eso que todo el consejo se había reunido hoy en día, Tsunade ascendería al puesto de Hokage mientras que el, se convertiría en un asesor, alguien a quien podría acudir en caso de que necesitasen un oído experto.

"Ciudadanos del consejo, y miembros de los respetables clanes en Konoha, les vengo hoy a informar…"

--

Los días transcurrieron, y el traspaso de poder paso casi desapercibido en medio de tanto sufrimiento, Nami no Kuni ofreció su ayuda con leñadores y carpinteros con tal de ayudar a reconstruir la aldea.

Lo que más había sorprendido del envió, es que entre sus emisarios se encontraba Tazuna, quien a su vez entregaba la sorpresa de que el Namikage extendía una oferta de matrimonio entre la heredera Hyuuga y su heredero.

La chica no lo tomó muy bien, y su madre no deseaba ofrendarla como un objeto, declino la oferta, y Tazuna extrañamente comprendió la situación, alegando que solo fue una formalidad con tal de apaciguar la malcriadez de su nieto. Que los padres conocían de antemano la respuesta que recibirían.

Hikari por su parte, finalmente fue convocada por Kagami, quien le revelo la razón por la cual Naruto se encontraba en semejante estado.

Lo que escucho fue alarmante, por ende invocó a todos aquellos que conocieran su misión.

--

_**Oficina del Hokage**__** cuartel de máxima seguridad.**_

"Tengo terribles noticias, el Kyuubi no Kitsune se encuentra en graves aprietos, el procedimiento que Naruto creo en el futuro no hizo mas que enviar su energía y recuerdos, tratando de omitir a último segundo su lado maligno."

Jiraiya siendo el más culto en el área supo de inmediato a donde se dirigía esta conversación. "Debo asumir que el idiota nunca corrigió los sellos que imprimió en el suelo con su propia sangre, por lo que la energía maligna no hizo mas que separarse momentáneamente."

La mujer asintió, "Efectivamente, Kagami regresó del futuro con todos sus pensamientos y energía positiva, el problema radica en que también lo hizo la energía negativa, solo que aun paso mucho mas lento. Es por ello que a pesar de nuestra protección, Naruto aun tenía malos momentos en su vida, la energía maligna simplemente contrarrestaba todo lo bueno que lográbamos. Lo peor fue que nuestro entrenamiento sobre el chico hizo mas mal que bien, al parecer el prepararlo fue un error debido a que ha acelerado la fusión, Kagami no pudo contactarse conmigo en todo este tiempo debido a que ha estado limitando la fuerza del chico."

Tsunade se alzó enojada, "Porque demonios esta reprimiéndole, Naruto debería ser de mucha mas ayuda si su poder no estuviera siendo reprimido."

Hikari suspiró, "Porque tu, mas que nadie deberías saber que ocurre cuando un cuerpo recibe mas poder del que puede soportar, el no limitarlo hubiese tenido el mismo efecto a que Naruto abriera todas las puertas."

El silencio fue abrumador. "Todo el entrenamiento lo ubico en una categoría Jounin, pero su capacidad de chakra lo ubica en Hokage, el problema es en que su anatomía no estaba preparada para un cambio tan radical, por lo que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, Kagami decidió que el chico no debía pelear a mas del veinticinco por ciento de su capacidad total, no cuando se entero de que el permitirle el acceder a mas de ese porcentaje implicaría un colapso total en el cuerpo del chico, quemándolo de adentro hacia fuera."

La mujer no sabía si debía comentar el resto de la información, pero comprendía que era necesario. "Además de que el chico necesitara que toda su fuerza este intacta dentro de dos semanas, donde sus memorias del futuro y las actuales finalmente se fusionaran por completo."

Tsunade saltó ante las implicaciones, "NO, es muy joven para fusionarse con el Kyuubi, no sobrevivirá."

Hikari admitió esta verdad, pero no tenía otra opción. "Tampoco lo hará si no lo hace…" un par de lagrimas de frustración emergieron ante esto.

"Pero eso significa…" dijo Sarutobi, quien se apoyaba contra la pared al no tener fuerza en sus pies para resistir su peso.

"Que no importa lo que pase, Naruto morirá dentro de dos semanas."

--

**S**hizune estaba aterrada, no, impactada era una mejor forma de describirlo, corría en dirección de la junta de emergencia a la cual había faltado debido a que estaba corriendo ella misma los exámenes médicos.

No le importo las advertencias que los ANBU ofrecieron, simplemente entro de improvisto en la junta, tomando por sorpresa a gran cantidad de los presentes, que elevaron sus manos con tal de atacar al intruso, antes de reconocerla de inmediato.

"Que demonios Shizune, porque entras de esa forma." Gritó exasperada Tsunade, su rostro repleto en lágrimas y dolor.

Shizune no tomó esto en consideración. "Tsunade-hime, acabo de descubrir algo inesperado en las muestras de sangre del joven Uchiha y Hinata."

Hikari y Hiashi se alzaron de inmediato ante estas noticias, "¿Qué ocurre con los niños?" dijo aterrada de saber que más había cambiado.

Shizune comento de inmediato su descubrimiento. "EL ojo de Sasuke, aquel que estábamos a punto de remover al no haber posibilidad de recuperarlo después de todo este tiempo, ha… mutado. Ya no es el mismo, es otro, y tememos que su ojo restante esta sufriendo los mismos cambios solo que a un grado muy inferior. Y Hinata acaba de desmayarse al descubrir que sus ojos tienen irises… las pruebas que realizamos de inmediato revelaron que hay Youki en sus cuerpos, algo los esta cambiando de adentro hacia fuera, y al parecer tiene años en el proceso, los últimos acontecimientos o han hecho mas que develar que el procedimiento se ha acelerado y a gran escala."

Hikari y su marido salieron disparados de inmediato de la habitación.

--

Fronteras con Hi no Kuni (País del fuego)

"Chicos, prepárense, Konoha esta débil y no podrán evitar nuestra llegada, debemos recoger al Kyuubi, y a mi nuevo pupilo y nada, les digo, nada se interpondrá en mi camino, por lo que Kyosuke, espero que entretengas por un largo tiempo a Akatsuki, no queremos que los mortales se metan en nuestros asuntos no es así." Dijo una mujer de cabellera rosada mientras caminaba pasiva en dirección de su objetivo.

Finalmente había llegado su oportunidad.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Capitulo sin beteo, o sin releer, la verdad es que mi musa esta moribunda debido a lo ocurrido con Hinata, no quiero abandonar la historia por cumplir, pero es difícil, este capitulo en si me costo muchísimo. **_

_**Kishimoto demostro no solo cuan predecible puede ser, recuerden que dije que eso le ocurriría a Hinata hace muchos capítulos atrás. Incluso antes de los rumores y spoilers. **_

_**Alli el hombre solo tiene dos salidas, la primera es la obvia, que es haberla matado. Lo cual fue cruel, quince años esperando confesarse para morir de esa forma. Tonta, pero ella misma lo sabia, aun así se arriesgo, ella misma confezando, el no soportar la idea de perderlo. **_

_**Nadie en toda la historia de Naruto le a dicho lo que ella hizo, No sakura, No sasuke, No jiraiya, No Tsunade, no Sarutobi, NADIE. El lucho y peleo años por escuchar esas tres palabras "Yo te amo" para que cuando alguien finalmente las dice, matarlo ante sus ojos. **_

_**Para calmar al fan, me convenzo de que asi es la vida, y que esta suele ser cruel y no darnos lo que por lo general deseamos. **_

_**El otro camino es que Pain no la haya matado, mas si, simulado el hacerlo, de alguna forma retorcida y perversa, intenta enseñarle a Naruto las consecuencias del odio. **_

_**En fin, la verdad es que si la mata, ya no se si siquiera veré el manga, porque perdió lo único que me agradaba del mismo. Que era la posibilidad del Naruhina. **_

_**EN fin, solo estoy algo deprimido, quizas se me pase. **_


	20. reminicencias

_**Capitulo XIX**_

_**Reminiscencias… **_

_**H**__ikari caminaba entre varios pasillos envueltos en oscuridad, desesperada por alcanzar la celda o el lugar donde había conversado por ultima vez con el ser que le garantizo algunos años extra en la tierra. _

_La batalla apenas había terminado, pero aun así, tenía que descubrir porque las cosas no se sucedieron como se supone deberían, __El ataque había ocurrido dos meses antes, la aldea del sonido trajo consigo mucho mas aliados que la primera vez, y por sobretodo, el que demonios había ocurrido con Naruto, se suponía que para esta fecha su habilidad debía equipararse a la de un Jounin, ser mucho mas fuerte, listo, rápido de lo que sus contactos reportaron fue su desempeño. _

_Algo malo había sucedido en todo este tiempo, y ella estaba convencida de que tenía que descubrirlo todo mientras aun le queden fuerzas para vivir. _

_El paisaje que se encontró le robo el aliento, __jamás esperó encontrar una pradera en un sitió como este, extensos campos verdes que parecían mas un mar infinito gracias al oleaje que causaba el fuerte viento al juguetear sobre el césped. _

_A lo lejos podía sentir la presencia de los seres a quienes había venido a buscar, __uno de ellos mortalmente débil, demasiado para su gusto y comodidad. _

_Corrió lo mas velos que sus piernas le permitieron, __y apenas cruzo el campo con tal de adentrarse al bosque, pudo descubrir que efectivamente algo malo estaba ocurriendo, la naturaleza estaba muriendo por alguna razón desconocida, toda vida orgánica parecía marchitarse, mientras que no existía rastro alguno de vida animal. _

_Ni siquiera el canto de un ave, pero tampoco estaba segura de si debía juzgar este sitio con comparaciones del mundo real_

_Acelero al reconocer que había perdido demasiado tiempo examinando sus alrededores, solo para recibir la sorpresa del siglo cuando por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba. _

_Kagami __en toda su gloria, observando a un inconciente Naruto, que flotaba en lo que parecía ser una burbuja de agua. Intento dar su opinión, hacerse expresar, solo para ser interrumpida por adelantado. __**"¡Realmente es un placer el volver a verte, Hikari!**__" _

_La mujer estaba sorprendida, pero no tenía más tiempo que perder, "Kagami, que esta ocurriendo, ¿Por qué Naruto esta encerrado en esa cosa?" El hombre no le miro al rostro, supo de inmediato que no eran buenas noticias, o que le estaba siendo esquivo. _

"_**Es por su propio bien,**__" Dijo simplista, no elaborando nada mas una vez termino. Ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la dejasen con los crespos hechos, no ahora que había prácticamente vendido su alma a un completo desconocido y su cruzada. "Espera un momento, no estoy aquí para ser tratada como un simple miembro de tu sequito. Necesito saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo, y ahora es mejor que después o mañana." _

_El hombre de cabello largo y rubio frunció el ceño, __como pensativo, o quizás renuente de otorgarle una concesión en su exigencia. _

_Finalmente, después de lo que ella pensó fue una eternidad, Kagami volteó en su __dirección, mostrándole su rostro por completo y robándole la respiración y los latidos a la mujer. _

_La parte izquierda de su rostro, esa que había estado observado cuando lo encontró, estaba tal y como la recordaba, inmaculada, hermosa, __la representación canónica de la belleza masculina. No obstante, su lado derecho estaba desfigurado, como si le hubiesen arrojado acido encima, su piel estaba oscureciendo, su ojo deforme poseía el iris de una bestia de frío corazón y gusto por la sangre. _

_Eran los ojos del Kyuubi no Kitsune, __del monstruo que ataco y destruyó la aldea hace tantos años atrás. _

_No pudo evitar retroceder__, no esperaba que algo así ocurriera, pero recobrando la compostura, y preparándose para lo que fuese, se enderezo y alzó su mentón en alto, guardando su orgullo por encima de todo. _

"_**Hace**__**muchos años, recordaras que te trasferí por equivocación los recuerdos de mí "yo" pasado. Creando los primeros pasos para nuestra alianza, lamentablemente mis cálculos, y los del Naruto de mi época original, no estaban del todo correctos. Si bien intente compensar, no sirvió de mucho cuando fuimos acorralados y presionados por seguir adelante.**__"_

_Hikari asintió, "La presencia de Hinata represento un cambio de planes," __el hombre afirmó con serenidad. "__**Naruto había creado un sello en el suelo usando su propia sangre, su objetivo era fácil, separar y sellar el Yang de su cuerpo y alma, con tal de enviar el Yin a su mismo cuerpo muchos años en el pasado. Admito que fue un movimiento egoísta, impropio de su carácter, el rendirse a sus problemas y buscar una solución fácil no es lo que Naruto hubiese hecho en aquel entonces, pero la soledad puede distorsionar los valores de cualquiera. Cuenta con todo el tiempo del mundo para lograrlo, y posee la mejor de las paciencias.**__" _

_Hikari cerró__ sus ojos, si era franca consigo misma, sabía que todo esto había sido culpa de Naruto, pero parte suya intentaba convencerse de que aun había campo para mejorar las cosas. De que esto fue un buen movimiento después de todo. _

_Kagami prosiguió, __"__**El Yang, fue separado con éxito, y pensamos que se quedaría en el "futuro" donde no ocasionaría daño alguno, fue un grave error, uno que al menos YO debí prever. Realizamos distintos sellos de manos, pero jamás modificamos a la perfección el sello de sangre, lo cual no hizo más que enviar a un paso mucho mas moderado la energía maligna que acumulamos en la época. Naruto estaba mejor entrenado, pero su Yang no hizo más que provocar un cambio en mí. Quien aun a pesar de todo sigo siendo la bestia de las nueve colas. El progreso del chico no hacia más que incitar a que nuestras almas se fusionasen. Y es demasiado pronto para que eso ocurra, por lo que tuve que sellar muchas de sus habilidades e impedir que avanzara más allá de lo debido con tal de no incitar más cambios…**_

… _**Fue en vano, el cambio aun esta predispuesto a suceder, y mucho mas temprano de lo que jamás halla previsto, a este paso nuestras conciencias se fusionaran dentro de unas dos semanas, posiblemente un poco mas de tiempo, no estoy seguro. El Yang esta despertando mi lado bestial, que intenta apoderarse de mi cuerpo, como podrás haber notado, Lo que ocurrió hace poco con Naruto, en realidad fue que lo llame a este lugar y lo selle cuanto antes con tal de evitar que accediera a mas poder del que puede manejar, tomé posesión de su anatomía, y a lo mejor que me permitió tanto mi habilidad como su cuerpo, luche con tal de cambiar las cosas, pero con tantas limitaciones era imposible que mi desempeño fuese remarcable, o al menos exorbitante para lo que muchos considerarían es un Jinchuuriki.**__" _

_Hikari supo de inmediato que esto era malo, mucho peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado. _

_Para cuando __despertó, su hija lloraba sobre su regazo, su marido las observaba silente a su espalda, y ella estaba en el suelo, justo frente al cuerpo frío y sin vida de Emi. _

_-- _

_**Hospital de Konoha, sala de cuidados intensivos. **_

**R**ock Lee estaba silente, debía estarlo con tal de no atraer mas atención de la que estaba recibiendo por parte de su compañera.

Tenten estaba iracunda, no importa como lo intentase no lograba calmarla después de casi haber roto la promesa de no utilizar nuevamente las puertas, pero el problema es que ella no entendía, nadie parecía entender su dilema.

Las puertas eran su único acceso al chakra, la única posibilidad en la que podía competir en contra de otros sujetos de gran poder, el tratar de impedir que las utilizare a pesar de conocer las consecuencias era demasiado. Su habilidad física tenía un límite, uno que por más que lo intentara tenía que luchar el doble por mejorar. Uno que le diferenciaba de los demás, que lo convertía en un fenómeno de circo como algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela solían cruelmente comentar.

Pero también estaba arrepentido de hacer llorar a la chica, no cuando aparentemente su corazón estaba en cada una de esas lágrimas, y su miedo, que hace unos momentos parecía irracional, ahora flagelaba su alma con cada segundo que transcurría.

Tenten verdaderamente se preocupaba por él, era su mejor amiga, y el le apreciaba mas de lo que podía describir en palabras, pero necesitaba ser independiente, ser un Shinobi que se sostiene con sus propios medios, y no alguien que depende firmemente de sus amigos para sobrevivir.

Necesitaba mas de lo que le ofrecían en estos momentos, algo que lo volviese mas fuerte de lo que era actualmente. Necesitaba aceptar el trato que la anciana le estaba ofreciendo, y si bien había observado, la mujer era tan fuerte como imaginaba, para haber enfrentado a Gai-sensei de esa forma sin demostrar esfuerzo o exaltación alguna.

El problema era… que para ello tendría que convertirse en traidor, y el, jamás de los jamases traicionaría a sus amigos.

Entonces fue cuando escucho lo que le había ocurrido a Neji, observó la reacción en los ojos de su mejor amiga, y supo de inmediato que la chica reservaba sentimientos hacía el líder del trío.

Sentimientos que el inhibía al ser tan cercano a Tenten, sensaciones que no podía ni se sentía capaz de regresar, no en estos momentos.

Cada vez que la veía marcharse en dirección de su compañero, un sentimiento de constreñimiento se formaba en su corazón. Estaba celoso de Neji, de su apariencia, de su familia, de sus habilidades, del hecho de que aun siendo algo distante de la chica, bastaba para ganarse parte de su corazón.

Por primera vez se arrepintió de ser su compañero, de estar en el mismo equipo, uno donde aparentemente él era el eslabón más débil. Un payaso que intentaba ser Shinobi; cuando era todo lo contrario.

A medida que transcurrían los días, y Tenten procedía a visitar mas al joven Hyuuga, mas se cimentaban en el las dudas que lo llevaban a desear que la anciana le entrenase en cualquiera que sean sus técnicas. Lo que sea con se alguien de utilidad, alguien digno a los ojos de la aldea, quizás alguien merecedor de la atención de Tenten.

--

**T**enten estaba dividida, su mejor amigo estaba tornándose cada vez más distante hacia ella, intentaba conversar con él, descubrir que le sucede, o que motivaban ese pequeño, pero gradual distanciamiento entre los dos.

No era tonta, supo identificar de inmediato que Lee se estaba comportando distinto en cada oportunidad en que ella visitaba la sala intensiva donde aun estaba alojado Neji. Al principio intento confrontarle, pero muy en el fondo se sentía una hipócrita, como discutirle el hecho de que pueda estar implicando que prefiere a Neji por sobre el. Cuando ella misma no comprendía del todo sus sentimientos.

Neji era el chico guapo, el sueño de toda adolescente, un joven de aparente "maldad o lejanía" que con cariño y paciencia podría ser "transformado" en un amante ideal.

Lee por otra parte era el amigo fiel, el chico que payaseaba por ella cuando estaba deprimida, aquel que le apoyaba en todo momento y ocasión. Un ser incondicional que estaba a su lado sea lo que sea, su único problema eran sus vestimentas, y claro su incapacidad para ver mas allá de lo evidente.

Pensándolo mejor, ambos chicos poseían el mismo detalle, Neji era distante, y a pesar de que sus ojos podían observarlo todo, (literalmente) era ciego en cuanto a relaciones humanas se refiere, o al menos se hacia el desinteresado.

Lee, por otra parte, solo tenía ojos para ejercitarse, para Gai-sensei, (no que le gustasen los hombres NO, ella misma sabía bien que el chico gusta de jovencitas, gracias al cielo.) Como Naruto, estaba obsesionado por probarse ante la aldea, de hecho, muchos de los chicos en la pandilla estaban guiados por ese punto. Incluso las chicas, ella incluida.

Ella por su parte, temía atreverse a tener algo mas con Lee, solo para que las cosas fracasen y su amistad cambiase para siempre.

Neji por otra parte, había mas que ganar, y mucho menos que perder, eran amigos, pero si ella intentase llevar mas allá la relación, y esta no funcionare, ambos podrían hablar el asunto y seguir siendo amigos. Situación que probablemente no ocurriría con el joven del leotardo verde.

Sin embargo, mientras mas se convencía de que Neji era el chico con el cual debía arriesgarse, peor era el mal-presentimiento que se aglomeraba en el fondo de su estómago.

Y por más que lo examinase, no entendía que podría estar ocasionándolo.

--

**H**ikari Hyuuga y Hiashi Hyuuga corrían a toda velocidad rumbo a la sala médica donde los niños estaban siendo tratados.

Shizune hacía poco les informo que algunas mutaciones estaban ocurriendo en sus Doujutsu, algo que ante la vista del consejo y políticas de la aldea, tenía que vigilarse de cerca, con tal de intervenir si un nuevo limite sanguíneo se estuviese desarrollando.

Por suerte gran parte de los ancianos del consejo estaban muertos, y los que aun residían en el mismo no contaban con el poder de antaño, lo que quizás les entregaba mas oportunidad de conservar a Hinata.

La mujer abrió las puertas de par en par, alarmando a algunos de los médicos y pacientes que habitaban el lugar, una enfermera trato de impedir que siguiesen avanzando, pero basto una simple mirada por parte de los padres para hacerle comprender que nada en la aldea les evitaría el acceder a su hija.

Hiashi estuvo a punto de decir algo, para cuando Shizune, en conjunción con Tsunade entraron de golpe en la habitación, de forma aun más estrepitosa que la pareja anterior.

La enfermera supo de inmediato que las mujeres eran su salvación de los encolerizados padres. "Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama, por favor, haga entrar en razón a los señores Hyuuga, debemos respetar el descanso de los pacientes."

Tsunade no tenía tiempo para escuchar lo que ella sabía de memoria. "Estarán bajo mi supervisión, lo que ocurrirá en esas habitaciones es un secreto del estado, cualquier información que se filtre será castigada severamente. Al igual que a cualquiera que intente escuchar lo que no les incumbe."

Varias de las mujeres presentes perdieron la coloración en sus rostros, muchas de ellas habían escuchado los rumores sobre la mutación en los niños, otras esperaban ser las que escucharan un jugoso dato con tal de esparcirlo por la ciudad.

La hokage elimino toda posibilidad de hacer esto con esas simples palabras.

Sin perder mas tiempo, el cuarteto se adentro en las inmediaciones donde Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se estaban manteniendo, Hanabi aparentemente fue lo suficientemente insistente como para quedarse al lado de su hermana y hermanastro.

La rubia impidió que alguien mas se acercase a los chicos, lo que sea que haya ocasionado tal cambio, era obra y gracias del "Chakra demoníaco" (Mejor conocido como Youki.) de la bestia de las nueves colas.

Examinando minuciosamente pudo ver que el chico no emanaba energía alguna, de hecho no existía fuga que provocase mutación en cualquier receptor de la misma, algo más tuvo que haberlo ocasionado. Miró en dirección de Hikari, solo para descubrir que la mujer había pensado en hacer lo mismo antes de que ella siquiera lo tomase en consideración.

La líder Hyuuga había contactado de inmediato con la fuente de todos los cambios que hoy en día han ocurrido.

Cinco minutos después, más rápido de lo que esperaba, la mujer recupero el brillo en sus ojos, significando que su conciencia había regresado a su cuerpo nuevamente.

Tsunade intentó preguntarle que averiguo, cuando la mujer se desplomó ante los ojos de todos, Hiashi fue el más rápido en sujetarla, y Hanabi gritó aterrada y temerosa de que algo estuviese ocurriendo con su madre. Todos los presentes sabían que la mujer estaba lentamente perdiendo la energía que la mantiene con vida, y que con el transcurso del tiempo, se debilitaba cada vez más y más.

Transcurridos unos dos minutos con tal de que se recuperase, Tsunade procedió a preguntar con cautela, mientras señalaba a Shizune el que noquease de forma pacifica y no violenta a la pequeña Hanabi, quien estaba altamente estresada por lo vivido.

Una vez su asistente y mejor amiga portaba en sus brazos al infante, y que Hiashi depositó con cuidado a su esposa en una silla cercana, Hikari procedió a relatar que había ocurrido.

"El cambió fue ocasionado porque los chicos realizaron un pacto de sangre con Naruto, parte de su Youki se encuentra mucho mas concentrado en su sangre que en cualquier otra cosa, debido a que su anatomía ha tenido que sufrir múltiples envistes desde que se inserto a la fuerza a una entidad demoníaca, haciéndolo altamente resistente a las mutaciones que constantemente tiene que conllevar con tal de adaptarse."

Tsunade frunció el ceño, "Eso implica que sus células son como un virus, tienen la capacidad de modificar algo ya existente según estén programadas, en este caso, mejoraron ciertas características en los niños, y el trauma sufrido en algunas de sus extremidades solo provocó que se acelerara el proceso."

Shizune agregó su opinión, "No creo que sea la sangre en si, el único motivo por el cual los niños hallan cambiado, los Youkai, o mas específicamente, los Kitsune, tienden a tomar las promesas y palabras muy seriamente. Quizás Naruto interpreto la promesa de sangre, al pie de la letra, asegurándose de unirlos en todo, incluso en su condición de Jinchuuriki. Pero al no existir una criatura que alojar en ellos, los cambio los mejor que pudo con tal de que sobreviviesen a su lado."

Hiashi suspiró, tanto de alivio como en frustración. "Eso evitara que le corten las venas al chico e inserten su sangre en otros Shinobi con tal de mejorar los limites sanguíneos ya existentes, sin embargo, si entiendo bien, mi hija en conjunción con Sasuke están convirtiéndose en algo mas, un Hanyou (mitad-bestia) si mal no me equivoco, algo bestiales, pero aun así con apariencia humana."

Hikari afirmó adolorida. "Los niños están dejando de ser simples humanos a medida que transcurren los segundos, serán mas rápidos, mas fuertes, mas peligrosos de lo que cualquier humano normal, la suerte con la que contamos es que los Shinobi no son seres humanos normales, tenemos que explicarle al consejo el porque de estos cambios, pero me temo que eso es algo imposible a estas alturas, no sin revelar información importante."

Shizune comentó decaída, "Debemos proceder con cuidado, de no hacerlo, los remanentes del consejo pueden exigir que tanto Hinata como Sasuke sean incluidos en un programa donde tal limite sanguíneo pueda ser explotado, ambos serian obligados a tener niños, a pesar de su edad con tal de averiguar si tal habilidad puede transmitirse de padre a hijo."

Hikari se recostó en el sillón, al haber perdido toda su fuerza, "Lo que faltaba, no solo tenemos la horrible tarea de esperar si Naruto sobrevivirá o no la fusión, sino que ahora tenemos que luchar por Hinata y Sasuke en el consejo con tal de impedir que los avariciosos restantes intenten sacar provecho de esto "en nombre de la aldea." A costa de la virtud y deseos de los chicos, grandioso, simplemente grandioso."

La sardonia en su tono era ampliamente identificable.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Otro capitulo corto, **__**aun lucho por recuperar mi Musa, pero es algo difícil ahora que estoy en exámenes y claro, a punto de iniciar mis pasantías.**_

_**Gracias por los ánimos en el capitulo pasado, **__** los necesitaba, pero como uno de ustedes dijo (Kerosen) la verdad es que sospecho que Naruto no va a quedar con Hinata a pesar de que ahora hay mas posibilidades que nunca de que ocurra.**_

_**Me huele a que o muere en manos de Sakura, o sobrevive y Naruto la rechaza dulcemente, quedando como solo amigos. **_

_**Ya que seamos claros, supuestamente Naruto nunca renuncia, y hasta ahora a pesar de que se ve distante de Sakura, no se sabe si renunciara a su "primer amor." **_

_**Yo estoy esperando por primera vez a que se le salga lo friky al equipo de Bakamoto, e imiten nuevamente a Dragon Ball. **_

_**(Que dejen a la "mejor amiga y la que muchos pensaron futura pareja" con el "malo/rival/cuasi amigo" de la serie. Véase, (Bulma/Sakura Vegeta/Sasuke) Y al protagonista con la chica que insistía desde pequeña con el protagonista, o al menos la que mostró interés inicialmente en el chico a pesar de su ignorancia en el tema amoroso. (Chi-Chi/Hinata, Gokuh/Naruto) aunque seamos Francos, Hinata y Chi-Chi (Milk) son opuestos diametrales, aunque Chi-Chi cambio muchísimo después de adquirir al chico que deseaba y casarse con el.) **_

_**En fin, ya me vi los spoilers del capitulo de esta semana, y la verdad es que me acorde de una buena cantidad de Fanfiction que he leído en la pagina. **_

_**Valla, parece que solo dos personas acertaron con la teoría de la sangre, uno de ustedes menciono algo, sobre HANABI, pero no mencionare mucho porque es SPOILER, de mi historia. **_

_**No hago nada al azar o porque sale, algunos detalles en capítulos pasados son puntos de cambio en el futuro para los protagonistas. **_


	21. No perder la esperanza

_**Capitulo XX**_

_**Nunca perder la esperanza.**_

**H**inata estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, los recuerdos del pasado, que por alguna razón a pesar de sus altibajos, ahora parecían una lejana memoria de tiempos más felices que resonaban y reaparecían constantemente en su cabeza.

Estaba acostada en su cama de hospital, en su habitación no tan privada, en un lugar muy lejano a su casa.

La manta cubría su cuerpo en un vano intento por ocultar su anatomía del mundo exterior, de protegerse de todo aquello que podría hacerle daño. Su respiración era pesada, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, y sus manos se aferraban a la tela como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Estaba intentando en vano el no llorar, el no sucumbir a sus miedos e inseguridades, a sus pesadillas mas profundas, que susurraban horrores a sus oídos.

La fuente de sus más recientes sufrimientos se encontraba a tan solo dos metros de ella, sereno, inmóvil, carente de esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

Su madre le había explicado que es lo que pasaría dentro de una semana, aun no podía creerlo, mucho menos aceptarlo. Naruto se había convertido en parte importante de su vida, no podía perderlo ahora, mucho menos en estas condiciones, simplemente no era justo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando fluir las lágrimas que con tanto afán intentaba contener, inhaló entrecortadamente pequeñas porciones de aire mientras reprimía el llanto.

Naruto estaba muriendo, eso se podía ver por su estado físico en deplora, su cabello perdía lustre, su piel coloración, y los espasmos eran en cada oportunidad mas violentos y frecuentes. Tanto, que su madre le ordenó tanto a ella como a Hanabi el no visitarlo en este estado, no era bueno para su moral o salud.

Hanabi no pudo mas que obedecer, pero Hinata, extrañamente obstinada rechazo las ordenes de su madre, ignoró los regaños y las plegarias,

Todo por estar al lado del rubio que por tantos años ha sido una parte especial en su vida.

Al principio su cariño era el mismo que sentía por cualquier familiar, era un hermano más con el cual podía jugar, pero más importante aun, un amigo con el cual podía contar pasare lo que pasare.

Al crecer aun mas, las cosas fueron cambiando, el ingresar de Sakura y las otras niñas trajo consigo muchas alegrías, pero a su vez, crearon un miedo terrible en su ser. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto, su primer amigo, la cambiase por alguna otra niña?

Hubo momentos tristes, existieron otros felices, pero a pesar de todo el sentimiento solo se acrecentaba a medida que el grupo incremento, su limite sanguíneo no hizo mas que empeorar sus miedos.

Ver a tantas niñas, adolescentes y mujeres perseguirlo de tal forma, disparo un sentimiento de alarma en ella, una sensación de perdida que no podía soportar por más que intentara ignorarlo. Estaba enamorada de Naruto, y por más que intentare decir que era cariño familiar, no podía negar la realidad, ya no mas.

Sus siguientes experiencias no hicieron mas que confirmarle lo que intentaba negar, que su corazón le pertenecía a su hermano en todo menos sangre.

Se alzó ligeramente en su cama, aun estaba hospitalizada debido a lo que ocurría con sus ojos. Miró en dirección del chico y supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer, por más que su moral le indicara que era inapropiado. Sabía que era tonto, nada más el deseo de una chica enamorada, pero era su decisión, y no retrocedería ahora.

Sacó los pies desde debajo de las sabanas, temblando de nervios, descendió sobre el suelo frío, dejando salir un ligero "EEP," ante lo helado del mismo. Tardó un par de minutos en acostumbrarse y recobrar el valor nuevamente.

Lenta pero decididamente se acerco a la cama del chico, estudiando su rostro detenidamente.

Estaba pálido, demasiado. Hasta el punto de que se sentía enferma con solo verlo, inundada con miedos e inseguridades que no dejaban de atacar con cada centímetro que avanzaba.

No tardó en alcanzar su cama, respirando ligeramente agitada, sus nervios a punto de estallar por la tensión.

Sus manos, que hasta ahora habían estado unidas al frente de su pecho, se separaron lentamente, la derecha descendiendo hacia su rostro, más específicamente su frente.

Suspiró, su piel era tan cálida como la recordaba, a pesar de que su coloración ya no era la misma. Lentamente movió sus dedos, acariciándole con todo el cariño que pudiera generar. "Naruto." Dijo en voz baja, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libres por sus mejillas.

Su mano izquierda tapaba su boca, en un vano intento por detener los llantos que sabía amenazaban con salir.

Apartó su cabello ligeramente, entrelazando sus mechones delanteros entre sus dedos, sobando, acariciando y jugueteando con ellos en un intento por recuperar aquella costumbre de su infancia.

Sonrió tenuemente al verlo suspirar, le hacía inconmensurablemente feliz el ayudarlo con algo tan sencillo.

Limpiaba su mente de problemas, ella se sentía parte de él, se relajó después de unos minutos, recuperando el valor que había perdido hace poco.

Su mano izquierda descendió hasta la manta del chico, alzándola ligeramente mientras ella ingresaba a su lado, lentamente, avergonzada y más roja que un tomate.

Se acomodó en su costado, pasando su brazo a su alrededor y posando su cabeza justo en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, convenciéndose de que nunca pararían, de que Naruto no corría ningún peligro y que esto era tan solo el inicio de lo que serían sus vidas futuras.

Sabía que se estaba engañando a si misma, pero eso no le importaba, deseaba tener memorias de estar acostada a su lado, fingir que esto era una rutina de años y que al amanecer, él abriría los ojos y sonreiría nuevamente, garantizándole que este día sería mejor que le anterior.

Sonrió a pesar de que las lágrimas se intensificaron, ese era uno de sus sueños más frecuentes, uno donde los dos ya eran marido y mujer, donde vivían juntos y felices por siempre.

Sabía que era una irrealidad, que la vida no es como la soñamos o desearíamos que fuera. Pero no podía rendirse, era muy joven para concebir niños, pero dentro de tres años entraría en edad de matrimonio. Y más que nadie deseaba tener una vida pacifica, repleta de niños y alegría.

No le importaba quedarse en la casa por un tiempo, el ser madre o una mujer de casa no le incomodaba, no si le garantizaba que estaría con vida por mas tiempo, y que su cariño crearía un hogar en el cual Naruto quisiera regresar después de cada una de sus misiones, un objetivo por el cual supiese que tendría que vivir.

Un ancla para mantenerlo atado a la tierra y no al mas allá.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados por aquellas Kunoichi que luchaban por igualarse a los hombres, una meta formidable y por mucho honorable, pero muchas de ellas lo hacían al costo de su femineidad, de su independencia, y de su esencia como mujer.

Pocas lograban mantenerse fuertes, Kurenai era una de ellas, que a pesar de ser una mujer poderosa, incluso mas fuerte que muchos hombres, conservaba un aire de belleza, de atracción y fragilidad que era cuando mucho, atractivo hacia los chicos.

Sabe que es un sentimiento tonto, pero parte de ella deseaba sentirse protegida, a pesar de que ella misma podía protegerse, una parte muy ínfima suya gustaba de ser ese ser importante para alguien más.

Ese por el cual luchaban, le hacia sentir importante, única y por sobretodo, amada.

De que sirve ser poderosa, imparable, si al final, todos tienen miedo de acercarse a ti. Que ganas con estar en la cima si solo tú estas en ella.

La fama es efímera, las habilidades decrecen con el tiempo; y el corazón añora esa compañía que desechaste por que no te ayudaban en tus metas.

Ella deseaba ser alguien independiente en su carrera más no en su vida, añoraba el poder defenderse pero a su vez gustaba de la idea de que una vez todo se halla acabado, que alguien le rodease con sus brazos y calmase los nervios y la adrenalina de la batalla.

Alguien que dispersara los miedos e inseguridades que todo guerrero tiene de no regresar con vida a su hogar. Una persona que demuestre que eres irremplazable… única.

Alzó su cabeza, acariciando sus labios en su piel, otorgándole besos de mariposa, olfateando su aroma, todo con tal de demostrarle que a su lado estaba alguien que lo daría todo por él.

Sus piernas temblaban, su estómago daba vuelcos y no quería hablar de lo que su intimidad hacía en estos instantes.

Su corazón, que aparentemente insistía en salir a golpes de su pecho, no paraba de latir por más que intentara controlarlo. Al final encontró su objetivo y titubeó tan solo por un par de segundos antes de decidirse nuevamente.

Sus labios estaban secos, la posición era del todo incomoda, y el no parecía reciprocar sus sentimientos debido a su condición.

No obstante, ese pequeño beso representó el momento más importante en su vida, uno donde tomó la decisión de que el adolescente, no, hombre según las leyes de la aldea; Era aquel al cual le entregaba su corazón, por hoy y para siempre.

Solo no debía perder la esperanza…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**tachi se detuvo intempestivamente, su entrenamiento y sentidos le gritaban a todo dar que alguien estaba peligrosamente cerca.

Su límite sanguíneo se disparó de inmediato, intentando percibir cualquier tipo de ataque que pudiese ocurrir en su contra, Kisame su compañero, parecía estar en un nivel similar de alerta.

"Esto no esta bien, para nada bien, ¿Crees que nos han traicionado?" Dijo en voz baja el hombre escualo, el Uchiha no respondió, no estaba del todo seguro, pero al igual que su camarada tenía sus sospechas. "Probablemente, el que nos estén asechando mientras estamos en el punto de reunión de Akatsuki puede interpretarse como una pésima broma, o que han decidido pasar de nosotros."

El hombre de azul coloración solo asintió, ambos sabían que no eran del todo imprescindibles para el objetivo final.

De entre las sombras, un hombre finalmente apareció, ambos lo identificaron como Deidara, su rostro estaba serio, más de lo que jamás lo hubiesen imaginado. A su espalda se podía ver ligeramente la silueta de Sasori, ambos portaban el mismo aire de finalidad.

"Valla, valla, con que así son las cosas, pensé que este día llegaría mucho después, pero veo que finalmente muestran su verdadero rostro." Comentó Kisame mientras sujetaba a Samehada con fuerza, desprendiéndole de su cinto y arrastrándole hacia el frente, preparado para lo que sería una dura batalla.

Itachi alzó su mano, deteniéndole en el acto, "Algo no esta bien, Deidara no ha dicho ninguna estupidez sobre su arte." Kisame pareció comprender de inmediato, porque sus cejas se alzaron hasta alcanzar su Hitai-ate.

"¿Puedes localizarlo?" Preguntó seriamente, comprendiendo que lo que estaba frente a el no era mas que una probable ilusión, no habían muchas personas en el mundo que pudieran a estas alturas el enfrentarse a dos Shinobi de clase S y vencer, mucho menos intentar duplicar tal hazaña.

Itachi observó de un lado a otro, intentando conseguir la fuente más mínima de chakra, aquella que estaba proyectando la ilusión, pero nada de lo que hiciera revelaba su origen. De hecho, esto no parecía una ilusión en lo absoluto.

Su atención nuevamente se fijó en los dos miembros de Akatsuki que estaban ante el, ambos simplemente estaban parados allí. Inertes, como si no pudieran moverse pasare lo que pasare, los observó atento a cualquier cosa por mas de quince minutos, al menos hasta que su paciencia se agotó por completo. "Sea quien sea es bueno, esos dos no tuvieron oportunidad alguna y por como están las cosas dudo mucho que pueda mantener el Sharingan por mas tiempo, quien sea el que nos acecha lo esta haciendo adrede con tal de que gaste energía y paciencia rastreándolo."

"En realidad, no soy tan bueno, es que ustedes humanos no saben nada sobre cazar." Dijo una voz profunda, casi burlona justo desde atrás de los guerreros.

Ambos saltaron de inmediato, separándose de la entidad, que ahora permanecía inerte en el sitio donde ambos habían estado con anterioridad. Sonriendo fríamente mientras los observaba con… ¿Hambre?

"¿Qué demonios, no pude sentir ni un miserable gramo de Chakra?" Espetó Kisame mientras apuntaba su enorme espada en dirección del ahora identificado enemigo. Su cabello era castaño con las puntas doradas, su Hitai-ate poseía un cuerno delgado y largo, su cuerpo portaba una armadura impresionante, roja como la sangre con algunos detalles plateados entre las uniones.

Itachi, quien finalmente usó sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba, palideció ligeramente, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a un Youkai, no cuando hace poco acababan de acabar con uno de los Jinchuuriki. "Debemos huir," dijo en voz baja, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

"De que demonios hablas, ambos podemos acabar con este sujeto."

La respuesta que recibió no le agradó en lo absoluto. "Estamos enfrentando a un Youkai, probablemente uno mucho mas poderoso que los Bijuu si puede tomar forma humana, acabamos de terminar el proceso de extracción de Chakra y nuestros niveles están bajos, por eso ese par de inútiles murieron, se enfrentaron en las peores condiciones posibles a un enemigo que no perdonará una falla… lo inteligente sería que partiésemos de inmediato, su armadura podrá protegerlo, pero quizás lo haga mas lento. Tenemos que informar al líder de este asunto de inmediato." Y sin decir no mas, a pesar de fruncir el ceño, ambos guerreros emplearon el Shunshin para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, ignorando que el chico simplemente sonreía al verlos partir.

Se relamió los labios, su plan de distraer al Akatsuki por unos cuantos años apenas acababa de comenzar, sus primeras victimas fueron un par de idiotas que menospreciaron sus habilidades y ahora no eran mas que cadáveres ambulantes que el controlaba a su gusto gracias a que no solo había devorado sus corazones, sino sus almas también.

Se carcajeó libremente, si bien conocía a los humanos, los líderes de estos sujetos se encargaran de "lidiar" con el cuanto antes con tal de eliminar la treta que representaba a sus metas.

Si bien, su cuerpo no era real, y su energía estaba limitada a la que puede transmitir desde el Makai, serviría para entretener a los sujetos, quizás eliminar a unos cuantos. Todo, por cumplir su labor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**V**arias presencias se ubicaron en los límites de la ciudad, finalmente había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

Capturar al pecador, aquel que había roto las reglas del espacio tiempo.

El Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Recuperando mi Musa, espero que este capitulo no halla estado cursi, pero en fin, es el inicio de la parte romántica. Ya viene el "y pasaron tantos años." Ósea que esto esta llegando a su fin. Al menos esta parte, Antes de que me digan, si, mate a esos dos, no son personajes tan importantes que digamos. **_

_**No, esos serán los únicos que morirán, Kyosuke (el demonio de armadura roja, que esta basado en el personaje Kyosuke Nambu de Super Robot Wars OG, cuya armadura es una copia de su mecha ALTAISEN REISE. No matara a nadie mas, solo los entretendrá, puso un ejemplo con esos dos de que tan peligroso era para sus planes, eso y tenia hambre.) **_

_**De nuevo, me cuaje de la risa con el Flame que me otorgaron, primera vez que veo que usar la deducción, de lo que ya es LOGICO, (sin decir repetitivo.) en los mangas Japoneses, es considerado **__**Brujería. **_

_**Y sorry en desinflar tu burbuja, pero mis amigos los conozco, todos tienen los testículos o los ovarios bien puestos para decirme en MI CARA, identificados y demás parafernalia. Lo que piensan, así que alguien que me da un review (a pesar de que sea Flame) sin que me de una oportunidad de responder no le considero. "Amigo." Yo no considero en ningún aspecto eso como "Amistad." **_

_**Ahora con el manga, Saben me acorde con los últimos capítulos del manga de muchas historias fanfic, NEO YONDAIME HOKAGE fue una de ellas con el tema de "padre que se auto-sello dentro de su hijo." No es para nada como paso en el manga, pero hay similitud en la idea. **_

_**Si he leído otros fics donde el papá o "el espíritu" de su padre aparece cuando esta a punto de "morir porque el Kyuubi se le salio." Pero por más que lucho por recordarlo, (He leído muchísimos.) No me vienen los nombres a la cabeza, de hecho los tengo en la punta de la lengua pero nada. Bastante frustrante por cierto. **_

_**A pesar de que PORFIN han dado el primer HINT reciproco de NARUHINA, el manga sigue sin volverme a gustar, si me alegra, pero sigo viéndolo nada **__**más para saber como termina. **_

_**ODIO, en extremo y con toda mi alma, ODIO, al autor de ONE PIECE y al de FAIRY TAIL, ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Simple…**_

… _**Porque me hacen llorar como una niña pequeña con sus historias.**_

_**Desgraciados… **_


	22. Adios, no significa para siempre

**Capitulo XXI**

**Adiós, no significa para siempre. **

**M**aito Gai es un hombre razonable, puede parecer excéntrico para muchos, alocado y desesperado para otros, pero nadie podía negar que el hombre aportaba oportunidades a quienes estuvieran dispuestos a seguir sus reglas.

Lee y Naruto fueron dos de sus mejores discípulos, siempre dispuestos a mejorar, a seguir entrenando y lo más importante aun, a no rendirse. Estaba orgulloso de ellos, y siempre lo estará, no importa lo que ocurra. Lee por otra parte, se había convertido en su pupilo, en su hijo, en su familia.

Y esa familia, ese lazo era algo que actualmente le era difícil de renunciar, pero que como hombre, como Shinobi que era sabía debía hacerlo, las oportunidades de entrenar para seguir sobreviviendo en este duro mundo en el que habitan, son pocas, y lamentablemente el camino que el ofrecía incrementaba aun mas la letalidad del mismo.

Lee se estaba convirtiendo en un arma poderosa, un arma de doble filo, que si bien despedazaría a cualquier enemigo lo suficientemente tonto como para enfrentarse a el con las puertas abiertas, el resultado final acabaría por terminar con la vida del chico, y eso no es el objetivo de entrenarlo, se supone sobreviviría, crecería y formaría tarde o temprano una familia por si mismo.

La mujer, no; el demonio que inesperadamente a aparecido junto a él en su propio hogar nada menos, le ofrecía una oportunidad única, al principio intentó negarse, sobretodo cuando ella confesó las verdaderas intenciones de su aparición.

Pero luego escuchó los motivos, el razonamiento y por más que intentó admitirlo, no pudo negarse a convertirse por unos breves instantes, en un traidor.

Entregó las contraseñas, la ubicación e incluso los nombres de quienes cuidaban a los niños, todo por su bien… todo por su bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**ikari tosió violentamente, últimamente su salud desmejoraba a niveles descomunales, símbolo de que el final estaba cerca, y que su vida, y probablemente la de Naruto terminarían, ocasionando mas daño del que jamás hubiesen deseado.

Hiashi, su amado esposo, estaba junto a ella, observando la escena que yacía ante ellos, Hinata, su primogénita, reposaba a gusto al lado del niño que lo había cambiado todo, algunas cosas para mejor, otras, no tanto para la desgracia del joven.

Hiashi es una de esas cosas que realmente mejoraron gracias a su intervención, ella misma era testigo de ello, habiendo presenciado el remero de hombre en el que alguna vez se transformó.

La nueva estructura Hyuuga ofrecía más estabilidad, más honor, pero por sobretodo, eran más familia que nunca.

Hanabi estaba en casa, de nuevo sumergida en un mundo de sueños gracias a su madre, puede parecer cruel, si, pero una madre sabe cuando su niño necesita descansar, y el castigo auto impuesto que la niña se había otorgado al entrenar noche y día estaban haciendo mas daño que bien a estas alturas.

Suspiró resignada, al parecer todos sus objetivos se fueron a la basura gracias a esta contrariedad, Tsunade luchaba junto a Jiraiya en lograr salvar la vida del chico, pero era en vano, ninguno poseía la destreza necesaria para crear un sello de tal magnitud, mucho menos el tiempo para lograrlo.

Es por eso que estaba aquí, acompañada de su marido, en un vano intento por decirle a Hinata la terrible noticia, de destruir nuevamente sus sueños y esperanzas con la cruel realidad.

Así es la vida de un Shinobi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**os hombres observaban silentes desde las sombras, fundidos en ellas como solo sus habilidades les permitían hacerlo, estaban aquí por el rubio que portaba al pecador, aquel que rompió las reglas mas básicas de su mundo, uno que aparentemente olvidó el objetivo con el cual fue creado.

Una verdadera lástima, el demonio de las nueve colas era un miembro poderoso de su especie, digno de respeto; más no de honor, un guerrero que es controlado por su poder, y no el que lo controla, es merecedor de la lástima mas grande, porque el no es mas que un simple esclavo en su propio cuerpo. Carente de libre voluntad, dominado por sus instintos en un círculo que se repetirá hasta el final de su existencia.

Uno de ellos era un Youkai de cabello grisáceo, el otro, nada más que su camarada en compañías, un hombre de largo cabello rubio y figura esbelta, ambos hermanos, miembros de la misma especie y clan.

Sonrieron cuando la mujer pareció ver un atisbo de su presencia, seguido muy de cerca por el hombre, no les dieron tiempo a reaccionar, para cuando emergieron de las sombras portando algunos rasgos de su verdadera forma.

La mujer gritó aterrada, el hombre palideció de inmediato y la niña que descansaba junto al contenedor, despertó solo para imitar a sus progenitores ante la visión que se encontraba.

Sonrieron, mostrando sus colmillos libremente, sus colas, orejas y garras, todos libres a la luz pública, otorgándoles un mensaje de orgullo y gloria.

El clan Kitsune, ha llegado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**arutobi sudaba como jamás lo había hecho antes, ante él estaba uno de los hombres mas fieles que jamás tuvo, pero uno que para su inmensa sorpresa trajo consigo a una completa desconocida que irradiaba un chakra que nunca pensó enfrentaría nuevamente.

Youkai, o demonios como los conocen los menos cultos, son seres aparentemente invencibles que alguna vez pisaron la tierra, supuestamente extintos, o en algunos relatos, exiliados por los ejércitos humanos de antaño.

"¡Jamás esperé una traición de tu parte, Maito!" El veneno en la voz de Tsunade, quien junto a Jiraiya y su persona se encontraban estudiando algunos sellos era palpable, el referido agachó la cabeza en deshonra, el antiguo Hokage jamás vio tanto dolor en el hombre, algo tuvo que motivarle a cometer semejante acto.

Una ligera carcajada resonó en el lugar, interrumpiendo todo acto represor hacia el aparente traidor, Jiraiya se adelantó un par de pasos antes de que la mano de su maestro se posare en su pecho, evitando la ira del Youkai, no estaban en condiciones de enfrentar una bestia de tal magnitud, no ahora.

La mujer de rosado cabello sonrió, "¡No sean tan duros con el chico! Lo ha hecho con buenas intenciones, eso puedo asegurarlo."

Jiraiya espetó, "No existe un buen acto en la traición." Esta vez fue la mirada y presencia de la mujer la que silenció al imprudente hombre. "Cuida tus palabras mocoso, este hombre ha salvado tu miserable vida, ¿crees estar en las condiciones para enfrentarte al clan de los zorros y salir victorioso?"

El trío de humanos palideció de inmediato, estaban comprendiendo la severidad de la situación. Genkai sonrió ligeramente, un gesto de victoria. "Descuiden, ante ustedes no tienen a un mamífero común, mis compañeros en cambio, si pertenecen a tan infame clan, yo por mi parte solo soy el líder de los dragones, nada impresionante por supuesto."

Tsunade se desplomó sobre su silla, la mujer hablaba en plural, y para colmo se enfrentaban al líder de un clan demoníaco, nada de lo que hicieran los salvaría.

Sarutobi, siendo mas perspicaz y astuto, supo de inmediato que la mujer ante él buscaba negociar, no destruir, un acto que no pensaba desperdiciar. "si lo quisieran, ya estaríamos ardiendo en llamas en estos instantes de debilidad, incluso me temo que en nuestro máximo poder no podríamos enfrentar a mas de un oponente de vuestra especie."

El rostro frío de la mujer afirmaba sus sospechas, aparentemente buscaban algo importante, y sus instintos temían confirmar sus dudas. La mujer, aparentemente de mucha mas edad de la que aparenta, le miraba como a un niño que necesitaba un par de nalgadas, había olvidado esa sensación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Su voz estaba vacía, carente de emoción alguna, parte suya comprendía el precio que tendrían que pagar para salvar sus vidas, y se odiaba por ello.

El rostro de acero pareció endurecerse aun más, por más imposible que parezca. "Déjate de juegos muchacho, sabes muy bien que venimos por el niño que ustedes llaman… Naruto."

Jiraiya intentó atacar, grave error para cuando una garra bestial se posó sobre su cuello a una velocidad inmensa. "Te sugiero que controles tus impulsos, o no saldrás vivo de este lugar; niño."

Maito Gai habló por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó. "Por favor, Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-dono, por lo que es sagrado, escuchen lo que tiene que decir."

Tsunade ante el peligro que estaba sufriendo el imbécil de su camarada, (el bastardo aun no quiere admitir que son algo más,) recuperó de inmediato la compostura y se preparaba para atacar si era necesario, las palabras de Maito no ayudaban en nada, al menos hasta que Sarutobi; siempre la voz de la conciencia le detuvo en el acto.

"Pero Sarutobi, tiene a Jiraiya, y quiere a Naruto."

"Y crees que no lo se, Tsunade, pero estamos en desventaja, no creo que hallas envejecido tanto como para olvidar que sucedió cuando nos enfrentamos a UN solo Youkai hace tantos años."

Ella impactó sus puños en contra del inocente escritorio. "¡Y CREES QUE NO LO SE! PERO SE QUIEREN LLEVAR A NARUTO."

El golpe de Jiraiya sobre su persona interrumpió su diatriba, Sarutobi observó nuevamente como el brazo de la bestia regreso a su antigua forma humana, antes de tomar la misma posición que poseía cuando ingreso en este lugar.

"Ya basta de berrinches, no vengo a por el cachorro, vengo por el idiota que vive DENTRO del cachorro."

Tanto Jiraiya (que obedeciendo sus instintos introdujo sus manos en el escote de Tsunade,) y Tsunade, quien envió al otro lado de la aldea al insolente con una muy bien ubicada patada por su osadía en una situación así. Intentó arreglar su vestido mientras recobraba el poco orgullo que le restaba.

"lamento incordiar nuevamente, pero si te llevas a la bestia, eliminas al niño, y no puedo permitir que hagas eso." Su rostro portaba una expresión de finalidad, Sarutobi no reprochó sus actos, pero su posición implicaba que estaba a punto de apoyarla en cualquiera fuese su decisión.

Genkai exhaló en frustración, los humanos parecen ser más estúpidos de lo que recordaba. "Es por eso que venimos a por el niño, el clan Kitsune tiene milenios de conocimiento en la manipulación de almas, no es problema alguno separar dos entidades que jamás fueron diseñadas para coexistir como uno solo."

Ambos líderes se paralizaron de inmediato, ninguno de los dos se esperaba esas noticias. "Entonces porque quieren llevarse al chico." Preguntó cauteloso el anciano.

Genkai suspiró nuevamente, "Porque esto que ven aquí no es mi forma real, es solo un cuerpo creado por mis poderes, una marioneta que puedo emplear enviando mi Youki desde el mismo Meikai para manipularla. Una representación de quien puedo o no ser, y antes de que intenten atacarme intempestivamente en un intento inútil por detenerme, créanme que tengo el poder suficiente como para nivelar este lugar si así lo deseo."

Toda esperanza que sus palabras otorgaron inicialmente, se esfumaron con su última declaración. "Verán, esta dimensión no esta diseñado para que una vez el alma abandone el cuerpo, esta se dirija a ser juzgada por nuestro líder, el gran Emma. Y no, no el inútil de tu mono, hablo del rey del Meikai, aquel que ni siquiera yo o mi líder tienen el honor de conocer, el se encuentra en otro nivel en el cual nunca podremos entrar, no obstante, nuestra dimensión infernal es gobernada por mi primer alumno, el líder de los Kitsune, Yusuke."

Tsunade preguntó lo más básico. "Espera, creía que el líder de los Kitsune era el Kyuubi."

Genkai suspiró, esta vez con un ligero aire de tristeza, tal vez arrepentimiento. "No, el solo es un miembro prometedor de la especie, uno que tuve la maldición de entrenar hace muchos, muchos milenios en el pasado."

"Y antes de que lo preguntes humana, si, soy la culpable de que habite en esta dimensión, jamás lo reprendí cuando debí hacerlo, y su ansia de poder lo llevó a desafiar a Yusuke, lo cual no terminó muy bien, muchos de sus aliados perecieron ante el poder del emperador, aquel que se gano su puesto entre todas las razas infernales con mera fuerza bruta, un Kitsune de piel negra y poderes solo inferiores al gran Emma."

Sarutobi pudo identificarse con ella, en estos instantes pagaba por el mismo error. "Puedo inquirir porque decidió invadir este mundo."

Genkai cerró los ojos por algunos instantes, "Antes de que en la tierra existieran los Shinobi, habitaban los seres humanos, una especie que aun poseyendo un corto tiempo de vida, gozaban de aquello que los inmortales jamás pueden conseguir, lo cual no revelare. Como decía, en aquella época no existían las habilidades que hoy en día poseen, eran comunes, simples, débiles…

… Dependían de su tecnología para subsistir, y muchos de los remanentes aun persisten hoy en día. Pero claro, eso perduró hasta que mi alumno decidió escapar de su merecido castigo. Su atentado por el poder fracasó fatalmente, solo sobreviviendo ocho de sus aliados de distintos clanes infernales, acorralado, utilizó sus habilidades para viajar entre dimensiones con tal de escapar y reformar sus tropas, nunca espero entrar al plano de los mortales, jamás espero encontrar todo un mundo para dominar, sus ataques fueron brutales, y la raza de los humanos casi fue exterminada de la faz de la tierra, por siglos vivieron segregados, escondidos bajo las piedras como cucarachas, hasta que el poder de las bestias comenzó a afectar sus cuerpos, a entregarles un poder que se supone jamás debieron poseer en un principio."

"la habilidad para manipular Youki, o como ustedes lo llaman hoy en día, Chakra, los humanos poco a poco crecieron en habilidades hasta el punto de ser una fuerza que rivalizaría por siglos con los que ahora llaman Bijuu, esta anormalidad fue la que nos dio la pista de a donde había escapado el traidor, intentamos seguirlo, pero de inmediato descubrimos que el Tenkai, ubicó una barrera entre las dimensiones que impedía que nuevos seres de gran poder ingresaran al mundo humano. Ya se había hecho suficiente daño; dijeron, los muy tontos impidieron que entregásemos nuestra venganza sobre aquellos que nos traicionaron, sobre aquel inútil y sus amigos que sin desearlo le entregaron a ustedes humanos, habilidades únicas de nosotros, los Youkai."

Guardó silencio con tal de controlarse, luego continúo. "Por tanto, enviamos marionetas en su lugar, y al ser meras manifestaciones de nuestro poder, podíamos regresar a enfrentar y eliminar a los traidores, una y otra vez, hasta que logramos hacer que desaparecieran por un tiempo. Es por eso que transcurrieron milenios sin avistamientos de las bestias, convirtiéndose en leyendas y mitos, solo para regresar de nuevo y destruir cuantos humanos pudiesen, no que fuera necesario, ustedes solos hacen un buen trabajo con ello. Pero entonces, comenzaron a desaparecer los Bijuu, todos, uno a uno fueron aprisionados dentro de seres humanos, permitimos la ironía, creímos que sería un justo castigo, pero entonces el idiota que conocen como Kyuubi."

"Kagami," dijo Tsunade.

"¿He?" Respondió elocuentemente la del cabello rosa.

"Se llama Kagami,"

"Oh, ¿con que así se hace llamar ahora eh? Interesante, en que estaba, ah, si, pero todo cambio cuando el muy idiota decidió romper las leyes del espacio tiempo, algo que NUNCA, NUNCA debe entregársele a los mortales, el Tenkai por supuesto, se negó a permitir que acudiéramos en nuestras formas originales, pero olvidaron nuestras marionetas, las cuales tienen suficiente poder para dominar y suprimir cualquier resistencia humana. HASTA, que descubrimos que algunos miembros de su especie podían controlar a sus antojos a los nuestros."

"Uchiha," dijo Sarutobi, recordando algunas leyendas que el Nindaime solía contar entre cada sesión de entrenamiento. Genkai sonrió, "Efectivamente, gracias a ellos por un tiempo tuvimos problemas terribles, pero como todo ser humano, sus obras benéficas no tardaron en ser corruptas por las ansias de poder y gloria. Hoy en día solo existe uno de ellos capaz de afectarnos de tal forma, Madara creo es su nombre, un sujeto despreciable, no dudamos que sea enviado a nuestro infierno…"

Una explosión detuvo toda conversación. "Aparentemente alguno de tus subordinados intenta impedir nuestra labor; niño." Comentó casi divertida la mujer, mientras desaparecía del lugar, prontamente seguida muy de cerca por cada humano presente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**ikari luchaba a todo lo que sus habilidades y su frágil cuerpo le permitían, tenía que detenerlos, pero sabía que era en vano, no podían con Kitsune, no en estas condiciones.

Golpeó de frente con tal de triturar su corazón con un buen golpe de Jyuuken, sonrió ligeramente cuando su palma impactó en el pecho del hombre de cabellera grisácea, creyendo haber ganado, para cuando el puño del sujeto se aferró a su mano y apretó brutalmente, rompiendo su muñeca.

"Es inútil humano, por mas que intenten oponerse, no son rivales para un Kitsune."

El grito adolorido de Hiashi a su espalda, en conjunción con el de Hinata que gritaba horrorizada llamó su atención de inmediato. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que el rubio portaba en su mano el brazo roto de su marido, quien aun estaba sujeto a el.

El rubio comentó de inmediato. "Tanto brincos y golpes, realmente es un estilo de pelea interesante, quisiera aprenderlo si tuviera tiempo, o paciencia."

Hiashi apretó sus dientes ahogando una respuesta recalcitrante que pudiera costarle la vida, era obvio que estaban jugando con ellos.

El de cabello grisáceo comento, "Ya basta Ratzel, sabes bien que Yusuke ordenó que obedeciésemos a Genkai, y ella dijo claramente, nada de bajas."

El rubio soltó a Hiashi, quien fue recibido de inmediato por una ahora libre Hikari, que no podía evitar temblar ante todo esto.

"Bueno, allí va nuestra esperanza de anonimato chicos, espero que estén orgullosos." Comentó una nueva voz, una femenina que se mostraba fastidiada por la situación.

"Fue culpa de los humanos," respondieron al unísono los Kitsune.

Nuevas presencias se hicieron sentir. Hikari sintió un leve sentimiento de alivio al ver a los ANBU, mucho más cuando Sarutobi, Tsunade y un aparentemente apaleado Jiraiya llegaron al hospital.

Toda esperanza, o palabra que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, pereció ante las órdenes de Sarutobi. "ANBU, rodeen el perímetro, no permitan que nadie y repito, NADIE se acerque a este lugar, cualquier comentario con respecto a lo que están presenciando, será penado severamente, hasta el mas mínimo susurro."

"Sarutobi, que demonios," Inquirió Hikari temerosa.

"Lo siento Hikari, pero es por el bien de todos,"

Hinata grito adolorida ante estas noticias, "PERO QUIEREN LLEVARSE A NARUTO."

Tsunade intento explicar, "Es lo mejor querida…"

Esta vez fue Hikari quien gritó, "COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO SACRIFIQUEN PARA SALVAR SUS VIDAS,"

La líder de los dragones perdió toda paciencia, "Ya basta, el tiempo se acaba y el portal cerrará en quince minutos, necesito a los chicos YA."

Hinata se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo aun inconciente de Naruto, intentando protegerlo, "NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LO LLEVES, PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOB…"

No pudo concluir sus palabras cuando de nuevo, haciendo gala de su velocidad, la mujer apretó el cuello de la niña con su garra demoníaca y la alzó por sobre la cama, examinándola con meticulosidad.

Todos los presentes a excepción de los Kitsune intentaron atacar a la mujer de cabellera rosa con tal de evitar que eliminara a la chica, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron golpeados por una enorme fuerza invisible que los aprisionó en el aire. Hinata luchaba por liberarse del fatal agarre.

Genkai bufó enojada, "Eres un imbécil, cuanto más profundo puedes cavar tu propia tumba _Kagami," _El veneno y burla en que imprimió en su nuevo nombre no pasó desapercibido para nadie. "Tus acciones no solo han cambiado a esta chiquilla, sino que le has entregado mas poderes sobrenaturales a los humanos en contra de las reglas que lo prohíben, PORQUE DEMONIOS INSISTES EN EVITAR QUE PUEDA SALVARTE… TU, TESTARUDO DE PACOTILLA."

Una mano diminuta sobre su garra impidió que le rompiese el cuello a Hinata, "**Si tengo que pagar por mis acciones, esta bien, pero deja a los humanos en paz." **Los ojos del rubio eran rojos como la sangre, sus irises denotaban que quien hablaba era la bestia en si, no el chico.

Genkai obedeció su petición, mientras observaba que la niña tosía fuertemente al intentar recuperar el aliento, los humanos que aprisionó en sus ráfagas de dragon fueron liberados de igual forma.

La que ella reconocía como madre de la criatura, salto de inmediato con tal de impedir que volviese a agredir a sus crías.

El grito de Naruto o más bien, Kagami le detuvo en el acto. "**NO, ya basta de violencia, sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, pensaba que llegarían mucho, mucho después, pero veo que no es así, Genkai, debes prometerme algo antes de llevarte este cuerpo.**"

La mujer de cabello rosa frunció el ceño, "Y porque debería hacerlo, si bien puedo llevarte a la fuerza y evitarme cualquier molestia que pidas."

Kagami suspiró, "Porque aun me debes un favor, uno que no obedeciste cuando te ordené seguir mis mandatos para derrotar a Yusuke, quiero cobrar esa deuda ahora,"

Sanger y Ratzel empuñaron ligeramente sus armas, aun no confiaban del todo en la mujer que alguna vez entrenó a su líder.

"Y que se supone que debo cumplir,"

Kagami suspiró, observando el rostro aterrado y temeroso de cada uno de los presentes. "Quiero que salves la vida del niño en el que estoy atrapado."

Genkai se carcajeo, "No hay necesidad de cumplir tal acto, una vez lo llevemos al Meikai separaremos sus almas, no existirá mas tal simbiosis, por lo que el peligro que lo amenaza dejará de existir. No puedo pagar mi deuda con algo que ambos sabemos igual haré, mi honor me lo impide."

Kagami la observó incrédulo, que honor ni que demonios, Genkai era una oportunista si mal no recordaba, que hubiese rechazado una oferta sencilla de salir de esa deuda significaba que algo más llamó su atención.

Al verla mirar fijamente a Hinata, supo de inmediato lo que deseaba.

"**Entonces, como último favor, te pido que no elimines a Hinata y Sasuke, que hallan recibido mas poder de nuestro clan es mi pecado, no el de ellos.**"

Ambos Kitsune presentes fruncieron el ceño, examinando más profundamente a la chica. Sanger aporto," Huuum, es cierto, la niña tiene la capacidad de manipular almas, o algo similar."

Ratzel desapareció de inmediato, tardando un par de segundos para perseguir su objetivo, que no estaba muy lejos, debido a que estaba inconciente en la habitación continua. "El chico que llaman Sasuke posee la habilidad de manipular el fuego a su antojo, posiblemente incluya al fuego fatuo."

Genkai palideció, esas eran habilidades preciadas para el clan de los Kitsune, "Eres un maldito, podría jurar que planeaste esto no es así," la sonrisa victoriosa del rubio lo dijo todo.

"ARGH, Sanger, Ratzel, tomen a los mocosos, tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes, el consejo debe saber que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí."

Hikari protestó, "No se llevarán a mis niños." Sarutobi, posó un brazo sobre su hombro, intentando calmarla. "No será para siempre, Hikari."

Genkai volteo en dirección de la mujer, "Solo serán cuatro años mortales, nada más, nada menos, ese es el tiempo que nos tomara reabrir un nuevo portal a este mundo, en cuanto a ti… lamento decir que apenas crucemos ese umbral, tu contrato con este idiota culminara, y tu vida finalizará."

Hiashi fue el que protestó esta vez, "Entonces permíteme vender mi alma con tal de salvar la suya," Hikari palideció, jamás espero esto. "NO, quien cuidara de las niñas, se supone que esto pasaría…" la carcajada de Kagami interrumpió todo aquello que pensaba decir.

Genkai frunció el rostro, "Que demonios hiciste esta vez."

"**Mis contratos son mas poderosos de lo que alguna vez lo fueron, anciana, digamos que gracias a ella, hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser… Kyuubi, una de mis colas reside en ella, y mientras preserve el Youki con cuidado, puede vivir un máximo de seis años mas como máximo.**"

"Maldición, si Yusuke no hubiese pedido que estuvieras con vida para tu juicio, en estos momentos estarías muerto."

Y sin decir no mas, se establecieron las reglas para el tiempo en que tendría que cumplir con su favor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**aku miraba el techo de forma fija, sus ojos carecían de vida alguna después de la experiencia que había vivido.

Sonrió satisfecho del acto que les entregaba a los ninja de Konoha, después de todo, se suponía que debía estar destrozado por las noticias de Zabuza, a punto de suicidarse por la desgarradora experiencia.

Pero todo eso no era más que actuación, gracias a Madara-sama, había visto la luz, gracias a sus aliados un rápido implante controlaba sus acciones y emprendería la búsqueda de información en terrenos enemigos. Seria el espía del que nadie sospecharía, justo como se supone Kabuto lo haría.

En una parte muy profunda de su conciencia, estaba adolorido de muerte, después de todo, Zabuza fue su amante y mucho más.

Pero ahora no, ahora servía a otro ser con propósitos más grandes, y debía cumplir su objetivo al pie de la letra.

Pero por ahora, tenía que seguir actuando con tal de ganarse el puesto que necesita.

Todo por el bien de Akatsuki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**N**O," gritó Tenten mientras intentaba detener a Lee de seguir con esta locura, como se le ocurre dejarla, como se le ocurre marcharse a otro mundo sin garantía alguna de que regresaría con vida.

"Escucha Tenten, yo," Intentó decir el chico, tratando de convencerla de que esto era lo mejor. Ella no se lo permitió. "NO TE IRAS, QUE HAY DEL EQUIPO, QUE HAY DE LA ALDEA, DE NOSOTROS."

Lee apartó su rostro, negando el mirarla directamente. "No hay un nosotros," dijo en voz baja, lástima que ella aun así le escuchó.

El pecho de Tenten se comprimió por el miedo, un vació enorme se poso en el y nada parecía aparatarlo. "¿Q-que dijiste?" su voz era quebradiza, su rostro se movía de un lado a otro ligeramente, negando físicamente lo que sabía bien era una realidad.

Esta vez, con mas fuerza Lee respondió," Admítelo Tenten, no has querido decírmelo, pero lo se, lo veo en tu rostro. Se que escogiste a Neji."

Ella retrocedió como si el le hubiese abofeteado, ella aun no había escogido, aun estaba indecisa. "Lee, yo…"

"Tenten, me gustas, y mucho, pero… por mas que lo intente, siempre tendrás a Neji en tu corazón, como no hacerlo, es guapo, de una gran familia y no es… defectuoso, es un gran chico, de todos con los que pude haber perdido… me; me alegra que halla sido con el."

Sus últimas palabras fueron mas un susurro que cualquier otra cosa, pero el sentimiento de derrota que podía sentir en el la paralizaron de inmediato. Mas aun cuando la bella mujer de cabello rosa sonrió desde detrás de Lee, su semejanza con Sakura no paso por alto.

Miró a la mujer por algunos segundos, y allí en sus ojos podía verlo, sus intenciones; estaba por arrebatarle a Lee, hacerlo suyo, tomar lo que ella aparentemente tuvo demasiado miedo para reclamar como propio.

Un sentimiento de rencor y celos se formo en ella, ¿es acaso esto lo que siente Lee cuando ella titubea entre Neji y él? Retrocedió ante este descubrimiento, cuando la mujer cambio su rostro a uno distinto, uno que no guardaba sentimientos hacia el chico ante ella.

Supo que lo hizo adrede, con tal de que supiera que se siente, y no le agradó en lo absoluto, intentó comentarlo, para cuando la mirada en Lee la golpeo nuevamente, sus ojos estaban tan decaídos, tan pálido y distinto a lo que conocía.

Se había dado por vencido, renunció a ella y la dejaba libre para que estuviese con Neji, y eso le hizo mucho mas daño que cualquier golpe físico que ella le hubiera podido entregar.

"Adiós, Tenten."

Sus palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación, justo en el instante en que un rubio reapareció en la escena y en un simple parpadeo, se lo llevó a quien sabe que lugar.

Miro y miro, intentando reaccionar pero descubriendo que sus pies estaban paralizados, y que sus ojos no paraban de llorar al mismo tiempo que el dolor en su pecho la destrozaba por completo.

Miró en dirección de la mujer, solo para ver que esta ya no estaba, al igual que Lee se había marchado.

Lloró toda la noche por lo que perdió, por lo que su indecisión había ocasionado.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Primero que nada, no saben cuanto me costo escribir este capitulo, de hecho estaba contemplando terminarlo aquí. Así como lo ven, aun estoy pensándolo. **_

_**En estas semanas no saben como he estado pensando abandonar todos mis fanfics, dejar de escribir y dedicar mi tiempo a otras cosas.**_

_**No es malcriadez, o por la carencia de reviews en los últimos capítulos, sino que ocurrió un evento que realmente me ha pegado fuerte. **_

_**Mi orgullo no me permite hacerlo del todo, pero parte de lo que me ha ocurrido me pide que me "disculpe" con los lectores por la acidez de mis comentarios. **_

_**Podría decirse que ando en una extrema depresión, ocasionada por la muerte misma. **_

_**Jamás pensé que ver un cadáver de alguien que conoces, ver la imagen de personas que creí eran "de acero," desmoronarse ante mi me dejó pensativo en muchas cosas, para descubrir que en realidad, no estoy viviendo. **_

_**Solo existo, En fin, dejando el melodrama a un lado, en serio, la madre del compadre de la familia. Fernando Fung, (Si, tenemos de compadre a un asiático,) Murió en estas semanas, por respeto asistí al funeral, porque vivimos en el mismo pueblo. **_

_**No asistí al entierro de mis abuelos o mi familia por no querer verlos así, y el ser parte de quienes bajaron el féretro a su ultima morada, me pego duro, mas de lo que puedan creer, al poner en el rostro de la señora Chan el rostro de mis familiares. **_

_**Posiblemente pase, y siga escribiendo, pero por ahora realmente, les pregunto si alguno de ustedes quiere "adoptar" o continuar la historia, si nadie lo quiere, seguiré, posiblemente lo haga. **_

_**El capítulo que viene, si decido subirlo claro esta, es el "y pasaron tantos años," Es la nueva etapa de la historia, Con Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, y los demás equipos como protagonistas por unos cuantos capítulos, al menos hasta que aparezcan de nuevo Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Lee.**_

_**No obstante así me disculpe, mis opiniones y puntos de vistas se quedan así, me disculpo si les ofenden, pero no cambiare mi opinión para complacer a otros. **_


	23. Y pasaron los años

**U**na joven de largo cabello lacio, tan negro como el petróleo, y tan delicado como la seda caminaba en medio de un barrio de poca monta, su caminar era grácil, como si temiera lastimar el suelo con sus pies, sus caderas se contoneaban con sutileza, invitando a mirar pero no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para percibir la belleza de su figura.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a un parasol hecho con el mas delicado papel, creada con la mera finalidad de ocultar su piel blanca como la leche de los crueles rayos del celeste amarillo, su cutis era tan terso, que las telas de blanco color que vestía se deslizaban por sobre ella, casi temerosa de rozar demasiado, sus labios eran pequeños, pintados de carmín, mientras que sus mejillas gozaban de un sonrojo casi antinatural, que enfatizaban la profundidad de sus ojos, aperlados y carentes de iris alguna, marca insignia de la familia Hyuuga.

Detrás de ella estaban dos chicos de su misma edad, cada uno cubierto de pies a cabeza en una armadura Samurai, tan detallada y magnificente que su opulencia era un insulto para las ratas de baja alcurnia que merodeaban por este lugar.

Haru, el líder de la banda de mafiosos más poderosa de la zona, no podía permitir que alguien ingresare a sus territorios, de forma tan engreída y salirse con la suya, sus hombres, que se desplazaban en las sombras, tal cual ninjas esperando por su presa, entrenados para ser los mejor, el filo que lo ha llevado a estar en la cima, se preparaban para despachar a los guardas, y apresar a la chica, con el único motivo de ser usada repetidamente por todo el escuadrón, como un mensaje hacía aquellos que osaran seguir enviando ovejas al matadero, creyendo que serían engañados por ofertas de dinero, poder y gloria.

Sus soldados emergieron de las sombras, ventanas, callejones y techos, acorralando al impertinente trío, cada uno gritando en euforia por la batalla venidera, los Samurai ni siquiera se movieron, aparentemente paralizados por el miedo de lo evidente, de su perdición a manos de unas simples ratas callejeras, la mujer en cambio, podía entender su miedo, toda dama sabe por instinto que el ser acorralada por un grupo de hombres era señal de futuro tormento.

Las manos de la mujer temblaban, eso era evidente por como la sombrilla se estremecía de un lado a otro, Haru sonrió, "¿realmente pensaban que enviando a emisarios de paz, dejaríamos de atacar su aldea? ¿De violar a sus hijas, quemar sus hogares y asesinar a los hombres? ¡JA! Se lo merecen, por vivir entre tanta opulencia mientras el resto se pudre entre la miseria." Sus hombres vitorearon en apoyo a sus palabras, cada uno de ellos en completo acuerdo con lo dicho.

La mujer, tímida, lo cual se denotaba ante su temblar y tartamudeo, intentó salir de esta nefasta situación por medio de lo que más sabía, negociar. "Hemos trabajado duro por llegar a donde estamos, cultivamos, cosechamos y vendemos los productos que tanto sudor y sangre nos ha costado, ustedes solo quieren la ganancia, ganar dinero sin la necesidad de trabajar, no pueden evitarlo, son parásitos."

El líder abrió los ojos de par en par, eso no era una negociación, ni siquiera una plegaria por misericordia, era un insulto simple y sencillo, por segundos, el y sus hombres estaban parados allí, completamente paralizados por la sorpresa, ninguno de los emisarios de paz de la aldea vecina, había demostrado valor para tan siquiera mirarlos a los ojos.

Pero lo mas sorprendente aun, eran las carcajadas que ambos Samurai arrojaban al aire, completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho, su aire de peligrosidad había desaparecido, reemplazado por la imagen de dos chicos, no más de trece o catorce años, cuando mucho quince, perdían los cobertores en sus rostros, mientras la chica despegaba el parasol de su rostro, el trío de adolescentes había descubierto tres Hitai-ate, que revelaban su verdadera posición.

Una mirada predatoria, casi animal se materializó en la chica, mientras que sus guardaespaldas simplemente seguían riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, y no estuvieran completamente rodeados por el enemigo.

Estuvo a punto de ordenar un ataque inmediato, esperando ganar la lucha con simples números en vez de verdadera calidad. Pero una inmensa presión sobre sus pies, que lentamente subía hacía sus rodillas sin intenciones de detenerse, le aviso que todo estaba perdido, miró al rostro de la chica, completamente aterrado, intentando que su garganta gritara por piedad, sabiendo que sus palabras no serían escuchadas, no cuando el tantas veces había ignorado conceder a tales pedidos.

Los chicos dejaron de carcajearse, de hecho ambos habían desaparecido por completo, tan solo quedaba en el medio de un circulo de hombres, una chica de bella e inmaculada apariencia, mirándole con tanta frialdad que su corazón se detuvo por un instante, por un mísero segundo, mientras rememoraba su vida.

Sin decir no mas, la chica se desvaneció, su paradero desconocido por todos los hombres que eran lentamente devorados por lo que ahora sabían era arena. Intentó separarse, pero apenas se fue la chica, el lento engullir de la misma se aceleró dramáticamente, envolviéndolos por completo, sumergiéndolos en una oscuridad que precedía a la muerte.

Su banda murió de forma lenta y extremadamente dolorosa.

--

**E**n los techos, justo por encima de la masacre que ocurría, estaban cuatro jóvenes, dos falsos Samurai, una doncella perversa y un inexpresivo vigilante.

La arena, llena de restos y sangre, lentamente regresaba al impávido hombre de roja cabellera, sus ropas realmente confeccionadas para vivir en la arena, eran de distintas tonalidades de marrón, con tal de camuflarse en la tierra sin ningún inconveniente, sus ojos, maquillados por completo de negro, se encontraban decaídos, casi decepcionados por la experiencia.

La doncella, le miró fijamente, a sus trece años, casi sus catorce, nunca había conocido a nadie que le recordase tanto a _**Él, **_aun cuando el hombre joven ante sus ojos era obviamente la antitesis de lo que alguna vez fue el chico de sus sueños.

"¡Buen trabajo chicos, estoy complacido por su desempeño!" Su voz, profunda y carrasposa, quizás por el poco uso que le empleaba a su habla, escondía un ligero sentimiento de calidez y bienvenida, demostrando que verdaderamente se encontraba orgulloso de lo que habían conseguido.

La adolescente, miembro orgulloso de los Hyuuga, heredera al puesto de líder de la familia, y Chuunin de Konohagakure no Sato, sonrió grácil ante su halago, comprendía que sus acciones, aunque carecían de acción o lucha alguna, sirvieron para atraer a los objetivos hacia la trampa. Sus compañeros por otra parte, no tardaron en vociferar su opinión.

"Eso fue aburrido, pensé que esta misión sería mas emocionante y divertida." El dueño de estas palabras era un joven unos meses mayor que ella, Heredero de la familia Sarutobi, genio indiscutible y futura promesa para Hokage, Cabello largo, sujeto en su espalda por una trenza de color azul, única seña de su pasado como hermano del desaparecido Uchiha. En su cinto, reposaba el arma preferida del chico, un Tanto hecho de cerámica, alguna vez perteneciente al mismo hombre, pero jamás empleado en batalla.

Una lástima, quizás le hubiera sido más útil en la batalla que destruyo a Konoha años atrás, una donde se rumora perdió uno de sus ojos, lo que algunos incluso se atreven a comentar, motivó al chico a huir en vergüenza. Ninguno de los Shinobi lo creía, pero igual fue lo suficiente como para destrozar el corazón de un pequeño niño, que esperaba con ansias a su fabuloso hermano mayor.

La vergüenza hizo que el chico entrenara en demasía, incluso a los mismos niveles que ella había adoptado, aunque por distintas razones.

"Es una lástima que semejante matanza no haya sido de tu agrado, Konohamaru-Sama." Espetó de forma fría su compañero de equipo, un joven de cabellera castaña y mente afilada, un genio para las matemáticas que ante la carencia de amigos, terminó por aislarse en su "arte," convirtiéndose en uno de los más prometedores candidatos al puesto de Chuunin.

Cualquiera creería que estos dos pudieran ser amigos, quizás motivados a mejorarse mutuamente gracias a su rivalidad, pero el destino era distinto, Konohamaru estaba haciéndose con cada misión, mucho más engreído de lo recomendable, creyendo que su posición como favorito al rango Chuunin le brindaría mas oportunidades de "alcanzar y superar" a quien admiró alguna vez.

Pero Udon, quien contaba con el segundo lugar en la escala no era en lo absoluto un amigo del chico, no cuando ambos competían por la atención de la misma chica. Una a quien ella reemplazó con tal de descansar de una lesión menor. (Aunque ahora que convivía un poco con ambos chicos, comenzaba a sospechar que lo que en realidad deseaba era un momento a solas, sin tener que hacer de réferi.) No que culpara a Moegi claro esta.

Gaara volteó a ver a los chicos, silenciando a Konohamaru en el proceso, quien estaba a punto de responder a semejante sarcasmo, con una buena dosis de ira e inmadures. "¡Ya basta! Compórtense como los Shinobi que son, no como niños en una guardería." Ambos guardaron silencio de inmediato, ni siquiera mirándose el uno al otro, como si fuera una gran ofensa el ignorarse de esta forma. Hanabi suspiró, realmente resignada a su equipo temporal.

"Nos tenemos que ir, los cuerpos serán despachados por el equipo de contingencia, dentro de unos minutos, nosotros tenemos una misión que reportar." Comentó con frialdad el líder, mientras caminaba hacia el borde del techo y desaparecía en una nube de arena.

"Presumido," agregó Konohamaru, mientras que Udon en un corto momento de aceptación, afirmó con su rostro antes de arreglar sus lentes con su mano. Ella solo les miró por unos segundos, ambos lo negaban pero su amistad era más férrea de lo que deseaban admitir. Lo único que los enemistaba era el gusto por la misma chica, bueno, eso y el ego en aumento del Sarutobi.

"Guarda silencio Genin, y obedece al líder de escuadrón, tenemos una agenda que cumplir." Imitando al Jinchuuriki, se arrojó al aire desapareciendo casi de inmediato en el mismo, apresurándose a cumplir sus órdenes lo más pronto posible.

"Perra engreída," Agregó a último minuto Konohamaru antes de seguir el paso de los que ya han partido, ignorando como Udon negaba con el rostro, la animosidad entre la heredera Hyuuga y el Heredero Sarutobi era bien conocida en la aldea.

Ambos eran los más prometedores candidatos de su generación, y en algún tiempo buenos amigos, lo cual desapareció cuando ella le venció en la última contienda por el rango de Chuunin, la cual Konohamaru seguía insistiendo, fue a causa de los contactos de la chica con el círculo interno. Un grupo Elite de Shinobi dentro de la misma aldea, fieles al Hokage y a nadie más, portadores de un poder indiscutible del cual, por cierto, el líder Gaara era miembro.

Udon aceleró el paso por entre los techos, alcanzando a sus compañeros mientras planeaba con su mente la siguiente misión en la que sería incluido. Hacía más de cinco meses que eran parte de la invasión a Mizu no Kuni, una estrategia en lo absoluto inesperada para los países elementales.

Se decía que era un premio por haber participado en la batalla que demolió a Konoha, los países que participaron en la misma, fueron rápidamente atacados por aquellos que ahora conforman el círculo interno. Demoliendo algunos gobiernos como prueba de que no debían meterse con Konoha, de que a pesar del duro golpe y de las reconstrucciones, aun poseían el poder suficiente para eliminarlos si así lo desearen.

Eso ocasionó la fusión entre varias naciones, con tal de aumentar su poder armamentista en contra del país del fuego, que lentamente empezaba a conquistar al supuestamente incontrolable Mizu no Kuni.

Nami no Kuni, un país que nadie recordaba como una potencia de temer, se alzó de la nada y junto a sus aliados, estaban acertando movimientos fatales en aquellos pueblos que planeaban unirse a la nueva Alianza, llevándose consigo a gran parte de los pobladores que deseaban escapar a la guerra.

Lo cual los traía a esta misión en específico, una de las aldeas protegidas por la Alianza, estaba siendo atacada por el pueblo vecino, sus pedidos de ayuda aparentemente estaban siendo ignorados por la Alianza y en un acto de traición, convocaron la ayuda de Konoha, sorprendiéndose con la rapidez que estos respondieron, brindando un nuevo frente a quien apoyar.

Udon frenó en seco, notando que finalmente habían llegado a las puertas de la aldea misma, ahora firmemente custodiadas por soldados altamente entrenados para combatir Shinobi. Todos miembros de lo que alguna vez fue el escuadrón que protegió a Konoha en su mas precario momento, quienes lentamente regresaban a sus hogares en Mizu no Kuni, deteniendo las interminables batallas y trayendo paz a gran parte del país.

Las puertas se abrieron con tal de dejarles pasar, cada uno de ellos firmemente vigilado por Ninjas ocultos entre las sombras y edificaciones, esperando un movimiento en falso por parte de ellos para atacar y eliminar a los posibles impostores.

Al menos hasta que Gaara Comentó, "Hanabi, quiero que lleves a estos dos al donde descansa su sensei y compañera de equipo, mi presencia basta para entregarle el informe al consejo."

Konohamaru estuvo a punto de protestar, para cuando notó el rostro complacido de Udon, quizás alegre de finalmente ver a Moegi, por lo que se tragó su orgullo y permitió que una chica, que para colmo es mucho menor que el, le guiara como si fuese un niño. Que dicha chica sonriera en burla por su situación, era incluso peor.

"De acuerdo Gaara-sama," Lo que Konohamaru ignoraba, es que la sonrisa en particular estaba dirigida al pelirrojo, quien simplemente alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento antes de ignorar el acto y proseguir en dirección de los contratistas, ignorando como era perseguido entre las sombras.

Hanabi, quien intentaba no utilizar su límite sanguíneo para delatar desde donde les estaban flanqueando, señaló a los chicos que le siguieran, ignorando la inmadurez de Konohamaru y la ansiedad de Udon.

Realmente esperaba que Moegi no pidiera más favores de esta índole.

--

**G**aara, quien estaba ahora arrodillado ante la presencia de su líder, esperaba las órdenes que les serían asignadas justo después de completar el informe.

Ante él estaba una mujer hermosa, de mediana edad, largo y sedoso cabello blanco, sus ojos demostraban un color aperlado, otorgándole a la misma la apariencia de estar completamente ciega, su cuerpo, que estaba envuelto en ropas de batalla, estaba completamente relajado, convencida de que no tendría que luchar esta noche. O al menos aparentando esa intención.

"Cual es tu queja ahora, Gaara-kun," Dijo paciente la mujer, de todos los Jinchuuriki que estaban a su comando, Gaara era sorprendentemente el más disconforme con su situación, quejándose continuamente, tal vez porque antes no podía hacerlo sin resultar herido o despreciado aun más.

El pelirrojo alzó su rostro, mirándola con sus ojos verdes, casi implorándole el retirarle esta misión en específico. "Por favor Hikari-Sama, realmente me incomoda como su hija me mira últimamente, agradecería si la enviase de vuelta a Konoha, donde estaría más segura."

Hikari se carcajeó por un leve momento, ocultando sus dientes con su mano, una reminiscencia de los modales que acostumbraba a portar ante el público civil, recobró rápidamente la compostura, mirando al chico con un atisbo de alegría y nostalgia, quizás recordando en sus ojos a uno de los niños que perdió en el pasado, cuando el y los demás Jinchuuriki estaban siendo "curados." En una guarida secreta.

"Mi querido Gaara, sabes bien que no puedes escapar de esto por mas que intentes hacerlo, primero fue Yugito, ahora le atraes a mi hija, empiezo a creer que tus gustos se conservan únicamente para los miembros de tu género."

El pelirrojo no parpadeó, no se sobresaltó, no se movió ni un milímetro ante su sugerencia, tal y como esperaba de el, y para el ojo inculto esto significaría que el chico no le tomó importancia a sus palabras, pero para ella, que los ha visto crecer desde que los rapto, demostraba cuan tenso estaba por tal sugerencia. Aparentemente al chico si le gustaban las chicas, el problema es que no estaba cómodo con ello.

"Sabes bien que Hanabi esta aquí para adquirir mas experiencia en batallas reales, te asigné como su protector, porque se que nunca me fallarías intencionalmente, eso y que tus habilidades son muy útiles en esta guerra, solo dos meses mas querido, y te prometo que todos regresaremos a casa, por ahora solo lidiamos con los rebeldes y las fuerzas de la alianza que intentan desestabilizar nuestros intentos por instaurar un nuevo poder."

El pelirrojo asintió, aceptando las órdenes con gusto, a diferencia de muchas otras personas, Hikari ha sido la única que se ha preocupado por el y aquellos que palidecían su misma maldición.

No obstante, ninguno de los dos pudo terminar la reunión, cuando de las sombras emergió el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi no Hachimata, su cabello completamente rubio, muestra de cuanto ha mejorado su conducta, a su espalda no tardó en aparecer una chica, gloriosamente vestida en ropas sumamente ajustadas a su piel, su cabello púrpura tan largo que rozaba el suelo con cada paso que efectuaba.

Ella seguía siendo el sello del chico, aquello que lo contenía de liberar a la bestia, curiosamente, al igual que Ayame quien ahora tenía dos niños, (Finalmente convenció a Rikimaru) esta chica llamada ahora Miki, (Diminutivo de Mikihisa) había desarrollado una obsesión maniaco-compulsiva con el chico a quien vigilaba.

De hecho, su dominio era tal, que la única mujer que toleraba cerca del chico, sin la necesidad de establecer su "esto es mío, no lo toques," era de hecho, Hikari, quien estaba aun en matrimonio con Hiashi. (Quien estaba en Konoha buscando la forma de evitar que perdiera la vida dentro de un año.)

Souichirou el rubio Jinchuuriki, afirmó hacía la mujer que los rescató de la persecución a la que eran sometidos, además de otorgarles un hogar, se arrodilló hacia su líder, esperando a que Miki se sentare a su lado para continuar las noticias.

Gaara, quien ahora estaba en completa alerta, mantuvo su vista atenta a cualquier contrariedad. Hikari por su parte, asintió en dirección del recién llegado, informándole que podía proceder con las malas noticias.

"Akatsuki ha intentado capturar a Nii Yugito esta misma tarde," El instinto asesino por parte de Gaara delataba que al menos estaba enojado por estas noticias, pero que no volvería a interrumpir. "La asistencia inmediata de Hachibama el tres colas y Akane la seis colas, previno que el atentado fuera exitoso, no obstante lograron eliminar solo a uno de ellos, lo cual fue únicamente obtenido ante el empleo de sus formas bestiales, aparentemente ambos contaban con varios trucos que perpetuaban sus vidas, sus nombres eran Kakuzu Y Hidan, pudimos deshacernos de Hidan, pero Kakuzu escapó cuando la atención del trío se centró en su compañero."

Hikari asintió. "Me imagino sus restos han sido esparcidos por las bestias de forma tan brutal, que es imposible el recuperarlos, no es así"

El chico saco un pergamino de su bolsillo, ubicándolo en el suelo de forma inmediata, "Tenemos su cabeza, con eso al menos nos aseguramos de que el enemigo no reconstruya su cuerpo, no cometeremos de nuevo el mismo error que nos costó la vida de Sakuya la cinco colas."

Todos guardaron silencio en honor a la chica, ella junto al cuatro colas han sido los únicos que han perecido a manos de Akatsuki, el último por no poder encontrarlo a tiempo con tal de abducirlo , y la chica por trabajar en solitario.

Hikari comentó, "Cambio de planes chicos, todos los Jinchuuriki deben, de ahora en adelante estar al menos en un grupo de dos, no podemos permitir que el grupito de Madara se haga con ustedes, no los salvé para que muriesen por la codicia de alguien más, Souichirou, tu Akane y Hachibama formaran un escuadrón ahora, Gaara, cariño, lo siento pero Nii estará en tu escuadrón hasta nuevo aviso."

Gaara alzó una ceja y preguntó monocorde, "Sabe que el retirarla del escuadrón de su sobrino ocasionara problemas, ahora que los dos se están cortejando, no es así." Hikari trató de ocultar la sonrisa ante el tono de ansiedad que demostraba el chico, aparentemente no deseaba estar entre Nii y Hanabi.

"Neji tiene que aprender que si realmente quiere conservar una relación, tiene que luchar por ella, no esperar a que la chica venga a el, fue así como perdió a Tenten después de todo."

El hombre joven suspiró, aceptando la misión y retirándose, sabiendo que Yugito de seguro le estaba esperando en el Hotel junto a Hanabi.

Hikari por su parte, solo sonrió, esperando a que el chico se marchara antes de dirigirse de nuevo a los dos jóvenes sentados junto a ella. "¿Hay algo mas que deseen reportar?"

Miki fue la única que habló, Souichirou debido a su huésped, tenía una animosidad natural hacia él Kyuubi. Ignorando que posiblemente Naruto a estas alturas ya no sea un Jinchuuriki.

"Se dice que en el país de los osos, han surgido tres guerreros de inmenso poder, pueden ser Akatsuki, pero también hay probabilidades de que sus hijos finalmente hayan regresado."

Hikari sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar esto, era un rumor, si, pero tenía esperanzas de volverlos a ver antes de que su tiempo se agotara. Quizás en esta oportunidad su deseo se cumpliría.

**Capitulo XXII **

**Y pasan los años… **

_**Continuará… **_

_**Es oficial, ya no me agrada Naruto, de hecho decidí continuar mis historias, por simple responsabilidad. Es poco lo que me agrada el mundo Fandom, son pocas las historias que han llamado mi atención, y que conservan las ahora humeantes cenizas de lo que en alguna ocasión, fue una llamarada. **_

_**Mi atención se fue a otros lugares, curiosamente, Harry Potter FANDOM aun me agrada, quizás me mude para allá, al terminar aquí. Aunque tengo unas ganas terribles de escribir algo en Fairy Tail, y Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, tal vez en Spice and Wolf. **_

_**En fin, al menos trataré de terminar estas dos historias, y cuando pueda publicar los prólogos que tenía de otras historias que publicaría de Naruto cuando aun me gustaba, en el pergamino del Lobo. **_

_**Ahora gracias por los comentarios, ya supere mi depresión, no mucho pero si la etapa de la muerte y demás parafernalia emotiva. **_

_**Con respecto al Genio que sigue publicando obras literarias como Reviews, (Nótese mi sarcasmo,) Apodado inteligentemente bajo el nombre BAKA, (Cuanta originalidad amigos, y de nuevo, nótese mi sarcasmo.) Tenía pensado escribir algo tan degradante, tan denigrante, bajo e ignominioso para vos… que Realmente después de leerlo, me di cuenta de que ya eras todo eso, he tenido lectores que odian lo que escribo, y me han mandado sus opiniones de forma directa, han esperado mi respuesta, y han tenido el valor y la decencia de dialogar como seres humanos, no como ratas que golpean y huyen después de hecho su acto. **_

_**De hecho, el simplemente prestarte demasiada atención en esta nota de autor, es otorgarte más de lo que mereces, solo diré que espero JAMAS estudies Psicología, porque si no sabes la diferencia entre VIVIR y EXISTIR, entonces siento o sentiré lástima por tus pacientes, o todo aquel que decida escuchar tu inmadura e infantil mente. **_

_**Adelante, me pregunto cuanto tardarás en retorcerte de ira por esto, y responder como el (la) niño (a) malcriado (a) que eres, y ponerme otro review insultándome en un idioma que ni siquiera es tuyo. Y con insultos tan infantiles, que casi siempre lo que me das es más risa que enojo. **_

_**Haaa, que bien se siente volver a ser ácido y maligno, realmente lo extrañaba, en serio. **_

_**Por cierto, Que tragedia la de Pain, que horror, que maldad mas grande en el mundo… Decidió volverse un genocida (que de hecho, la idea ni siquiera era suya para empezar,) porque mataron a su perro. **_

_**¿Me hace pensar si Hitler fue como fue porque mataron a su gato? ¿A su pececito dorado quizás? **_


	24. A prueba

**Capitulo XXIII**

**A prueba...**

**H**anabi descendía lentamente en las calidas aguas del Onsen, relajando su cuerpo a sus anchas, convencida de que nadie en todo el mundo se atrevería a tratar de espiar a un miembro de la familia Hyuuga, al saber que el riesgo de ser atrapados, era infinitamente superior que en cualquier otra oportunidad.

Suspiró, satisfecha de cómo el agua hacía milagros sobre sus agotados músculos, esos que utilizó en la practica de hace unas cuantas horas, donde, desgraciadamente, había de nuevo derrotado al heredero Sarutobi, instaurando aún más rencor entre los dos, del que ya existía hoy en día.

Se recostó sobre la piedra más cercana, rememorando el pasado, cuando su vida era más sencilla, y su única preocupación, era llamar más la atención de Naruto, que Hinata.

Sonrió, de forma melancólica ante los recuerdos que inundaban su cabeza, la partida del rubio y su hermana, fue un duro golpe que le tomó mucho tiempo superar, un vacío que solo el entrenamiento podía apaciguar, por un tiempo al menos.

Se sentía traicionada, abandonada y perdida, amaba a Naruto con todo el corazón, era el motivo de sus sonrisas, la luz al final del túnel, aquel al que ella admiraba con una infranqueable devoción que solo una niña de su edad podía proporcionar. Una que murió por un tiempo al ceder a su rencor, a las pesadillas que solo un corazón roto podía generar.

Pero eso estaba en el pasado, y para cuando pudo superarlo, estaba rodeada de amigos, Konohamaru siendo para su vergüenza actual, su segundo interés amoroso, uno, que lamentablemente pereció ante los celos y rencor del chico, que con el tiempo los llevaron a romper toda relación amistosa, conservando un simple respeto entre camaradas, que francamente, no era mucho.

Entonces conoció a Gaara, y su mundo, simplemente volvió a recuperar algo de significado, no era el chico perfecto, no era cariñoso, ni atento, mucho menos el más popular entre las chicas.

Pero contaba con una presencia que solía recordarle mucho a Naruto, una que a pesar de su semejanza, era totalmente distinta, como si fuese de una naturaleza completamente diferente… Naruto siempre irradió exuberancia, confianza y amistad, Gaara por su parte, emanaba apatía, respeto, y soledad, mucha soledad.

Una que ella, por más raro que parezca, creía podía curar con su atención.

Estaba segura de ello.

Suspiró nuevamente, esa vez por un motivo totalmente distinto al anterior, su piel estaba ardiendo, de hecho, sus manos dolían demasiado, incluso más de lo usual, y por más que intentara controlarlo últimamente, ya no podía ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo sufría espasmos dolorosos de vez en cuando. Sobretodo en los momentos en que perdía toda concentración y se relajaba como una chica normal.

Se concentró con tal de recuperar el control de su anatomía, lo cual era difícil de lograr cuando sentías que tus dedos estaban siendo abiertos por un filoso bisturí. Frunció el ceño con tal de intentar lograr un mayor resultado, controlando los espasmos a los pocos minutos después de meditar y controlar su anatomía.

Abrió los ojos, respirando agitada por el esfuerzo, mirando incrédula el tono rosado que ahora manchaba el área donde sus manos estaban sumergidas, las analizó de inmediato, creyendo que quizás se había perforado la palma de su mano con sus uñas gracias al dolor, solo para no encontrar herida o laceración alguna en ellas.

Tembló en impotencia, últimamente los ataques estaban siendo más frecuentes y violentos, temía sufrir de alguna enfermedad que estuviera acabando con su vida, tal como ocurría con su madre.

Pero el que su cabello no esté perdiendo su color era una muestra de que quizás se equivocaba, de que tal vez sus dolores eran a causa del brutal entrenamiento en el que solía participar. Que no necesitaba ayuda medica, no cuando el resultado puede terminar con su carrera militar.

No cuando aún no ha podido encontrar a los chicos, mucho menos llamar la atención de Gaara.

Mordió su labio inferior, intentando convencerse de que estaba tomando la decisión adecuada, no necesitaba ayuda externa, solo debía aprender a no perder la concentración.

--

**T**res siluetas caminaban silentes en dirección a su objetivo, después de años de entrenamientos y preparaciones, finalmente habían culminado su martirio, libres ahora de hacer lo que quieran con sus habilidades.

En el medio de dos de las encapuchadas figuras, estaba el más alto del trío, que portaba una larga Katana aferrada a su espalda como muestra de su posición como maestro en el arte del Kenjutsu.

El arte de las espadas.

La figura más pequeña del grupo, a pesar de su estatura, parecía estarlos guiando a través de la espesura del bosque, caminando a tan solo un paso de distancia de ellos, guiando por medio de ligeros e ínfimos movimientos el camino que todos debían seguir con tal de llegar a su objetivo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, sabía que desde hace quince minutos, una banda de bandidos del bosque los estaba rodeando a paso apresurado, con el único objetivo de emboscarlos en el cruce del río, donde probablemente estarían entre la espada y la pared.

Nunca mostraron titubeo en seguir en dirección del río, quizás emocionados de ejercitarse un poco.

--

**U**na mujer de largo y sedoso cabello blanco yacía acostada sobre su confortable colchón, completamente relajada en lo que se supone sería uno de los pocos días en que nadie le visitaría en el escondrijo del Chikara no Kaji.

A pesar de su apariencia apacible y delicada, debajo de ella se encontraba una guerrera letal y precisa, una que disfrutaba cada momento de su vida, cada milésima, segundo, minutos y horas que transcurrían, podrían ser los últimos, por lo que se tomaba su tiempo, disfrutando el hecho de que a pesar de tenerlo contado, no pasaría lo que le queda de vida lamentándose y sufriendo.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una leve alteración en los cuartos superiores, una mera presencia, una diminuta cantidad de energía demoníaca había emergido en el ambiente, y ella, quien sostenía su vida gracias a esa energía, sabia mejor que nadie que su hija, Hanabi, era la fuente de tal ruptura en la normalidad.

Activó su Byakugan, observando a la chica que descansaba desnuda en el onsen, ignorando la presencia de otros cientos de personas que gracias a su límite sanguíneo, ahora estaban al alcance de su vista, incluso aquellos que se divertían en la intimidad de sus habitaciones. No cuando la salud de su pequeña se encontrara en semejante dilema. Pudo ver que el nivel de chakra en las manos de Hanabi era enorme, al punto de que sus Tenketsu no podían soportarlo y terminaban por expelerlo por medio de los poros de la piel, lastimando y liberando pequeñas cantidades de sangre por la forma agresiva en que el Chakra emergía de los mismos.

Normalmente para un Hyuuga esto no representa peligro alguno, ya que ellos controlan casi a la perfección la mayoría de su cuerpo, expeliendo por cada poro subcutáneo una cierta cantidad de Chakra con tal de realizar sus técnicas. Lo cual exigía una cierta cantidad de concentración y control casi absoluto.

Lamentablemente, lo que ocurría con Hanabi estaba muy lejos de todo lo relacionado con control. El Chakra estaba emergiendo de manera descomedida de su cuerpo, forzándole a trabajar más allá de los limites a los que ahora esta acostumbrado, lastimando su cuerpo de forma indebida, principalmente porque la chica esta negando el cambio que por más de un año a intentado ocurrir.

Suspiró, si bien era estresante el verla negar este lado suyo, ella no estaba ni remotamente cercana a sufrir peligro, solo dolor, mucho dolor.

Alejó su vista de ella, al ver que ya había controlado el cambio como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, concentrándose en la pareja que yacía sobre la cocina de su hogar, amándose como solo una pareja de recién casados podía hacerlo. Se carcajeó, notando que en su desesperación por amarse, ambos cometían pequeños errores que hacían mucho más difícil el acto. Cerró los ojos, levantándose de la cama con lentitud, bostezando y finalmente revelando a sus espías el hecho de que sabía le estaban observando.

"¡No se quienes son, ni cómo han entrado aquí! Mucho menos como han logrado bloquear sus rostros de mi limite sanguíneo, pero les aseguro, que han escogido a la persona equivocada para asechar." Ella no abrió los ojos a pesar de que estaba caminando con dirección al centro de la sala, buscando un lugar ampliamente abierto para poder realizar sus técnicas con soltura, reconociendo que el Jyuuken no estaba diseñado para espacios cerrados, repletos de obstáculos en los que el enemigo podría refugiarse.

Curiosamente, los asechadores le han permitido adquirir esta ventaja, lo que le implicaba que los sujetos eran unos idiotas, muy probablemente, peligrosos oponentes que estaban seguros de derrotarle aún cuando ella estuviese con posibles ventajas.

Nunca abrió sus ojos, otorgándole la falsa ilusión a sus oponentes de que no estaba observando sus movimientos, cuando en realidad, su cabello suelto y sedoso ocultaba las venas en su sien, que develaban el hecho de que su Byakugan estaba activado, pudiendo observar a cada uno de ellos aún a través de sus parpados.

Eran cuatro en total, cada uno protegiendo un punto cardenal, evitando y cubriendo toda salida posible.

La figura más pequeña avanzó hacia ella, nunca despojándose de la larga sotana que cubría su anatomía, Hikari no se movió, simplemente permaneció allí, parada, mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos cerrados, dando la impresión de que utilizaría sus órganos auditivos para prever los movimientos del enemigo.

La sombra más pequeña corrió hacia ella, percatándose de que cada paso, cada salto y movimiento realizado por este sujeto, era sosegado, carente de sonido que revelara su posición con el enemigo.

Ella retrocedió dos pasos con tal de esquivar los dos primeros golpes por parte de su atacante, midiendo la capacidad de alcance y la probable fuerza física que imprimía en cada golpe y patada que le arrojó. Se agachó, cuando la sombra saltó con tal de darle una patada en el rostro, retrocediendo tres pasos más, al sentir un par de Shuriken dirigidos a su posición actual, unos no destinados a lastimarle, sino entretenerla, la figura utilizó estos pequeños segundos en que ella escapó de las armas, para incrementar su velocidad, atacando de frente, golpeando hacía su rostro con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda permanecía cerca de su cuerpo con tal de ser empleada como defensa.

Hikari giró el rostro hacia la izquierda, esquivando por meros centímetros la palmada de su enemigo, sonriendo complacida de haber conseguido los datos que deseaba. Alzando su mano derecha con rapidez, y acariciando el vientre de su atacante, liberando una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus adentros, y arrojándole varios metros de donde se encontraba.

Dejó su palma extendida mientras observaba caer a su oponente, confiada en que con su golpe gentil había al menos, dañado severamente su colon y riñones.

Pudo ver que ninguno de sus camaradas hizo movimiento alguno por ayudar a su ahora condenado compañero. Dejó caer su palma lentamente, en una muestra de que no desperdiciaría energía en mantener su guardia en alto ante oponentes que ella, no consideraba tan siquiera de su nivel.

Una bravuconada, eso era todo lo que podía hacer en esta situación, enojarlos con tal de que comentan errores que podrían darle más ventaja.

Frunció el ceño al sentir su piel abrirse en su mejilla derecha, estaba impresionada, a pesar de haber esquivado el golpe, su rival había logrado cortar su epidermis, logrando el primer golpe de batalla. Un logro considerable que hasta hace unos segundos, ella creía fue su honor.

Su rostro aún permanecía con los parpados cerrados, y gracias a su Byakugan podía darse el lujo de mirar a su rival caído, al poder a pesar de no hacerlo, observar a los demás oponentes mientras posaba su atención sobre el sujeto ahora en alza, para su gran sorpresa.

Dicho ser ahora hurgaba entre sus ropas, buscando algo que ella quizás podría apostar seria un arma con tal de mantenerse alejado de sus letales manos y Chakra. Es una táctica sabia, pero inútil si ella aplica su verdadera habilidad, que es golpear a distancia gracias a que podía expeler su Chakra de forma comprimida. Una técnica que su sobrino había diseñado con tal de eliminar la desventaja que los Hyuuga sufrían al enfrentarse a oponentes habilidosos con armas largas.

No se necesitaban grandes cantidades de Chakra para lanzarlas, pero si debían ser utilizadas con cuidado, una sola expelida costaba más del treinta por ciento de tus reservas, lo cual en una batalla a muerte puede ser un punto crucial a la larga, ya que lo más recomendable era el usar solo uno en combate, el excederse con dos era, ya de por si un suicidio, al agotar tus reservas en más de la mitad, las cuales se verán aún más presionadas cuando tengas que emplearlo para incrementar tú velocidad, tú tiempo de respuesta y más importante aún, seguir luchando.

Alzó sus cejas en sorpresa al ver que la figura más pequeña solo sacaba de sus ropas una protección hecha con bambú, aparentemente la había utilizado como placa protectora en el estómago y su ataque con el Jyuuken fue absorbido en su mayoría por la estructura molecular de la madera, dispersando el Chakra por toda su extensión, y disminuyendo el impacto sobre la piel y órganos.

Lo que implicaba que estaba ante enemigos completamente preparados para luchar en contra de un Hyuuga, unos, que probablemente fueron enviados específicamente para eliminarla.

Abrió sus ojos, admitiendo que los juegos habían terminado, de ahora en adelante lucharía seriamente.

Si su presencia es lo que ella sospechaba, había un traidor entre sus filas.

Rogaba porque estas sospechas solo fueran a causa de su nerviosismo.

La sombra más pequeña envistió de frente, sus manos ubicadas a manera de defensa con tal de proteger su pecho de otro golpe delicado. Hikari sonrió, al parecer tendría primero que sobrevivir con tal de averiguar si sus sospechas son reales.

--

**E**l trío de encapuchados observaban sorprendidos el enorme río que estaba ante ellos, hacía mucho que no estaban tan cerca de grandes cantidades de agua dulce.

La figura con la enorme Katana en su espalda parecía inquieta, casi parecía un pequeño niño intentando reprimir sus deseos de zambullirse en las refrescantes aguas.

La silueta más pequeña tocó su hombro, calmándole en el acto, informándole que no tenían tiempo para juguetear, no cuando debían encontrarse con alguien lo más pronto posible.

La tercera y última presencia asintió con el rostro, a pesar de estar un poco más distante de sus compañeros, este parecía lo suficientemente cercano como para no alejarse demasiado. El trío miró con dirección al horizonte, suspirando casi al unísono, al escuchar el estruendo que la veintena de hombres ocasionaba al salir del bosque de manera estrepitosa. Cada uno gritando con tal de intimidar a sus supuestas victimas, que curiosamente no se movían de un lugar a otro intentando comprender como fue que esto estaba ocurriendo.

No era necesario, no cuando de la nada tres dragones emergieron con tal de eliminar a los bandidos, uno era rustico, enorme, de grandes patas y corta cabeza, su cuerpo estaba hecho con fragmentos de roca.

El otro era de largos bigotes, con una mandíbula símil a la de un perro, su cuerpo era estirado y delgado, sus patas pequeñas, que contaban con unas filosas garras de letal apariencia, su cuerpo traslucido estaba hecho completamente de agua.

Por último, estaba un dragón muy símil al anterior, exceptuando que este poseía un cuerpo pequeño, sin patas, con un par de alas en su espalda que lo impulsaban por el aire, elemento del cual estaba hecho.

La piedra aplastó a sus enemigos, convirtiéndolos en masas de carne y huesos sin forma, el agua absorbió todo líquido de sus victimas, dejando solo carcasas resecas con forma humana. Y el aire, cortó y atravesó a todos y cada uno de los hombres que restaban, esparciendo sus partes por el lugar, ignorando que muchos de ellos aún continuaban con vida, hasta que sus dos hermanos terminaron con su desastroso trabajo.

Las figuras en la orilla del río, bajaron sus manos, habiendo finalizado de alimentar a las criaturas con su Chakra, revelando la fuente de la cual habían emergido tan temibles bestias.

Los tres se carcajearon, dándose la vuelta y caminando sobre la superficie del agua con tal de seguir su camino, solo para detenerse a la mitad del trayecto, al ver que a simples metros de donde ellos se encontraban, los estaban esperando cuatro hombres, todos vestidos con largas sotanas negras con nubes rojas.

--

**H**ikari respiraba agitada, su brazo derecho estaba muerto, al menos momentáneamente gracias a las maniobras de su persistente enemigo.

Quien, lamentablemente, seguía siendo la misma sombra con la que había iniciado el combate hace dos horas. Sabía que estaba perdida, no tendría las fuerzas para derrotarlos a todos, no cuando le estaba costando tanto trabajo enfrentarse a uno de ellos.

Su Chakra estaba peligrosamente bajo, solo le quedaba el suficiente para unos quince minutos de batalla, los cuales podrían servirle para escapar si los empleaba bien.

Souichirou y Gaara aún se encontraban en la ciudad, solo tenia que salir a la superficie para que pudieran sentir su Chakra, el cual era completamente bloqueado por las paredes especiales con las que se construyeron este lugar.

Alzó su mano y tomó la posición número treinta del Jyuuken, creada para asesinar en quince pasos.

Supo que sus planes y su oportunidad de sobrevivir se derrumbaron por completo cuando las tres figuras hasta ahora inertes, pasaron a formar parte del campo de batalla.

_**Continuará… **_

_**No saben cuanto escribí y reescribí este capitulo, que desgraciadamente parecía no querer hacerse. **__**Al final, después de borrar más de quince versiones distintas, me rendí y tire la toalla, concentrándome en mis otras historias. **_

_**Esperando a que me llegara la inspiración para retomar esta trama, y al menos la espera por fin ha terminado, es un capitulo corto, quizás el más corto de todos los que he publicado en ADH. Pero es uno que marcará lo que viene a partir de ahora, lo cual es entrar en las últimas misiones y enfrentamientos antes del final. **_

_**A ver, **__**quiero ver que creen esta por desarrollarse en los siguientes capítulos, me agradaba cuando adivinaban mis tramas casi a la perfección, porque eso implicaba que estaban bastante involucrados en ella. **_

_**Eso, o estaba volviéndome terriblemente predecible, como sucede hoy en día con Kishimoto. **_

_**Me puse a leer los capítulos del Manga actuales, porque una amiga estaba muy enojada con Kishimoto, por degradar a todas las mujeres en su historia. **__**Hasta los momentos, no ha habido un personaje femenino de gran calaña en las últimas ediciones, y aquellos que se redimieron, regresaron a ser un simple relleno, o en caso de Sakura, una llorona buena para nada en las peleas. (Otra vez.) **_

_**Me di cuenta de que por fin el grupo de Kumo ha llegado, **__**y Dios, Kishimoto tiene una obsesión con el Cabello rojo, casi todos los nuevos personajes que están surgiendo tienen una tonalidad de rojo en su cabello. **_

_**Eso y que uno de los personajes de Kumo, me recuerda mucho al diseño de Nico Robin, de One Piece, solo que rubia. **_

_**Eso y que ella está**__** sospechando que Tobidara, es también Danzo, por el diseño del cabello, y el hecho de que nunca ha salido, (Ni siquiera en el pasado) con el ojo izquierdo descubierto. **_

_**Tengo que admitir, que tiene algo de razón, **__**al menos tiene más sentido que la teoría que todo el mundo usa de "Obito regresó a la vida, después de que se suponía fue hecho Puré, y tomó el nombre de Madara." De hecho, me pareció ridículo que aún estuviera vivo, cuando una roca supuestamente aplastó la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo. **_

_**Eso, y que me suena demasiado a Inuyasha, **__**a (Oh espíritu maligno que se posesiona del cuerpo de alguien blah, blah, blah.) **_

_**Eso y que Trauma-man ataca de nuevo, ahora creyéndose lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse a cinco Kage, y salir airoso, lo cual, si es capaz de hacerlo, seria ya, el colmo de los colmos. **_


	25. Batalla de recepción

**Capitulo XXIX**

**Batalla de recepción. **

**S**iete figuras posaban inertes en la superficie del agua, midiendo sus fuerzas, esperando la señal apropiada para iniciar el ataque que inminentemente parecía imposible de contener por más tiempo.

De los encapuchados, la figura inquieta que parecía querer saltar en el agua unos minutos atrás, era la qué más interesada parecía en iniciar combate, debido a que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a pesar de estar cubierto por la sotana, la más alto del trío, parecía aburrida, como si la batalla que estaba ante sus ojos no fuera siquiera digna de su completa atención.

Pero todos sabían que sus manos estaban posicionadas de forma estratégica para extraer su enorme Katana de su cinto. O quizás para arrojar el mismo Jutsu que hace poco empleó en contra de los bandidos.

Los miembros de Akatsuki, tampoco estaban con la guardia baja, Itachi mantenía activado su Sharingan, mientras que Kisame jugueteaba ligeramente con el mango de su enorme espada. Tobi intentaba hurgar en su nariz a través de la máscara sin lograr resultado alguno, emitiendo quejidos de frustración de vez en cuando. A su lado, estaba un hombre completamente rubio, un aire de frialdad y apatía emergiendo de el, como si careciera de interés alguno en los oponentes que estaban ante el.

"¡AH HA, Lo logré!" Gritó de improviso Tobi, mientras esgrimía su dedo a todos sus compañeros en algo cercano a orgullo, mientras este portaba la mucosa evidencia ante todo el mundo para ser vista y apreciada. Nadie dijo nada, de hecho el único sonido que aún podía escucharse era el sonar de la brisa recorriendo el lugar, mientras el obvio idiota esperaba los elogios y el vitoreo de lo que él consideraba era un gran logro.

Fue entonces que todos los miembros de Akatsuki emprendieron en huida, dejando solo al pobre idiota en medio del agua, que tontamente rascaba su cabeza ante la reacción de sus camaradas, antes de que un enorme dragón de agua emergiera desde debajo de sus pies engulléndolo por completo antes de sumergirse de nuevo en las profundidades del río.

Itachi mantenía sus ojos firmes, intentando copiar dicha técnica, encontrando para su enojo, que no había forma de rastrear el Chakra, o siquiera pudo vislumbrar el movimiento que era necesario para poner en marcha el ataque, comprendiendo que quizás, no podría copiarlo o imitarlo, por ahora.

Introdujo su mano en su sotana, sacando de uno de sus sostenedores su confiable Kodachi, esa que no había empleado desde que asesinó a su familia, dándose la vuelta de inmediato para impedir ser dividido en dos gracias al ataque de la figura más pequeña del trío, que curiosamente, portaba un Ninjato en sus manos, finamente tallado en toda su estructura con pequeños dragones, mientras que su mango era blanco, un color peculiar en un arma que constantemente se impregnaba en sangre.

Se apartó de su enemigo, cayendo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, antes de tomar impulso nuevamente y emprender en embestida en contra del osado oponente. Saltó, aprovechando su velocidad y el empuje de la gravedad para que su golpe tuviera mucha más potencia de la usual, portando su espada en su mano derecha, lanzando un golpe con tal de mantener ocupado al sujeto que ahora bloqueaba su embestida con su Ninjato, pero que a diferencia suya empleaba ambas manos para impedir ser lastimado por el golpe.

Itachi aprovechó ese leve descuido en su defensa, formando algo de Chakra en su mano libre y empleando el ambiente que lo rodea como un arma, "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu." **Dijo en voz calma y controlada, observando como su oponente alzaba el rostro en su dirección, quizás sorprendido por su ataque, lanzando inesperadamente un fuerte golpe que lo arrojó un par de metros del lugar, mientras su oponente intentaba saltar y alejarse del dragón que rápidamente se le acercaba.

Itachi se preparó para arrojar otro Jutsu con tal de aprovechar el agua que lo rodeaba para acabar con su enemigo, solo para abrir los ojos en sorpresa al ver a su adversario sellar en su muñeca izquierda el Ninjato, antes de alzar sus brazos en dirección de la bestia, esperando a que esta le embistiera solo para esquivarlo a último segundo, rodeándolo con sus manos y sorpresivamente, manipulando el agua bajo su completo control, al expulsar de forma violenta el Chakra del Uchiha de su cuerpo con tal de reemplazarlo con el suyo propio.

Itachi se apresuró para emplear otro Ninjutsu para cuando la figura tomó control de su Dragón de agua y comenzó a emplearlo en su contra, arrojándolo en su dirección con tal de engullirlo por completo, Itachi estuvo a punto de imitar su maniobra con tal de tomar a su oponente con la guardia baja, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir una presencia debajo de sus pies, que salía disparada con tal de devorarlo justo como ocurrió con Tobi.

Intentó usar el Shunshin con tal de alejarse rápidamente, solo para ver que su otrora Dragón de hace unos minutos, estaba dividiendo su cabeza en nueve partes, creando uno incluso más grande que el que él había creado con tal de evitar que escapara por alguna otra dirección.

Frunció el ceño, no en frustración sino en completa concentración, observando cada detalle de la fastuosa técnica. Intentando grabar este momento en su memoria por siempre, antes de ser engullido por completo desde sus pies por el mismo dragón que devoró al imbécil de Madara.

--

**K**isame observaba atento a su oponente, completamente convencido de que saldría airoso de esta batalla. Desenfundando su enorme Zambatou con tal de intimidar al tonto que se atrevía a desafiarlo en un duelo de espadas.

La imponente figura encapuchada, lentamente desenvaino la aparentemente frágil Katana empuñándola firmemente en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda estaba fija en la posición en la que sería más fácil enfocar Chakra en sus extremidades. Kisame sonrió al comprender que se encontraba justo con el tipo de oponente con el que sus habilidades eran imbatibles, un espadachín que empleaba Chakra para aumentar sus destrezas.

Un ligero temblor en el agua que le rodeaba le alertó de que estaba siendo atacado, pero después de algunos minutos en alerta, nada ocurría por lo que presumía había fallado. A pesar de que su instinto le decía de que quizás, no debía bajar la guardia en caso de que hubiese una sorpresa desagradable.

Fue allí que un ligero movimiento en la superficie del agua le alertó que algo se acercaba desde debajo de la superficie. Por lo que emprendió en rápida huida con tal de evitar se tragado como el tonto de Tobi. Su oponente seguía parado en el mismo lugar, canalizando su Chakra por medio de sus pies hacía la superficie del agua. Lo que le informaba que se estaba enfrentando en contra del sujeto que podía crear esos dragones de agua.

El sonido de una intensa batalla a su espalda le robó la atención por un par de segundos, viendo la enorme bestia que ahora luchaba en contra de su compañero de equipo, comprendiendo que Itachi combatía con quien él hace unos segundos, sospechaba era su oponente.

Saltó, utilizando el Shunshin con tal de alejarse de otro ataque que parecía detenerse justo a apenas centímetros de la superficie, de hecho, ahora que lo notaba, en gran parte del agua que le rodeaba, pequeños círculos de agua emergían de golpe, revelando que algo había desplazado un gran espacio donde hace poco solo había agua. De hecho, sonrió al ver que gran parte del terreno donde luchaban estaba repleto de este extraño fenómeno.

Sonriendo al creer que se encontraba con una alteración de la técnica; **Suiton Suijenki no Jutsu, **donde varios proyectiles emergen del agua con tal de capturar al enemigo, reunió algo de Chakra arrojando una técnica que quizás arruinaría el escenario que tan elaboradamente preparaba su oponente.

"**Mizu no Tatsumaki." **De pronto, la superficie del río se arremolinó justo alrededor de sus pies, creando lentamente una enorme espiral que poco a poco devoraba los pequeños círculos en el agua. Kisame sonrió, al menos por algunos segundos hasta que su espiral de agua descubrió que los círculos en realidad no eran ocasionados por una cantidad de agua repleta de Chakra, sino, de hecho, de enormes pilares que roca que yacían a meros centímetros de la superficie. No supo su función hasta que del más cercano, emergió una figura más estilizada del dragón de roca que observó tiempo atrás.

Este se desplazaba por entre los pilares, moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras ignoraba el remolino de agua, Kisame sonrió a pesar del predicamento en que se encontraba, alzando su espada en dirección de la veloz bestia e impidiendo que esta lo partiera en dos con su filosa y muy letal mandíbula. Samehada, su fiel Zambatou cortó a la criatura en dos como si fuera mantequilla, devorando el Chakra que la mantenía con vida mientras que rebanaba en pedazos la roca que sin la energía que la conservaba firme, regresaba a ser simple lodo, como el que se encontraba en el fondo de este río.

Empleó el Kawarimi con algunas de las rocas cuando en su espalda presintió un ligero movimiento, reconociendo que dicha técnica había salvado su vida al ver que su oponente aprovechaba su momento de descuido para lanzar un golpe vertical en dirección de su torso con su enorme Katana.

Reapareció en su espalda, golpeando a su oponente en su hombro izquierdo con el filo de su espada, hundiendo su peso en el frágil cuerpo humano, solo para maldecir al ver que dicho cuerpo estaba hecho por mera roca. Intentó emplear nuevamente el Kawarimi solo para encontrar que sus pies estaban ahora atrapados por dos manos hechas de piedra de uno de los pilares que aún se mantenían en pie a pesar de todo.

Intentó cortarlo cuando una enorme explosión en el cielo detuvo por algunos segundos la batalla.

--

**H**ikari pateó a uno de sus oponentes mientras este intentaba acercarse a ella por su espalda, respiraba agitada, ambas manos completamente inutilizadas yacían a un lado de su cuerpo, moviéndose descontroladamente a medida que ella esquivaba la brutal embestida de dos de sus enemigos, fallando por completo y recibiendo tres impactos sobre su estómago que de no ser por su entrenamiento Shinobi, le habrían sacado del juego.

Cayó de golpe sobre la pared más cercana, perdiendo por el agotamiento la última ventaja con la que contaba hasta ahora, que era su Byakugan, respiraba agitada, mientras intentaba enfocar su ahora borrosa vista en las tres siluetas que aún estaban en pie.

Aparentemente había derrotado a uno de ellos, pero no estaba del todo segura si fue su primer oponente, u alguien más protegido por la armadura de Bambú. Maldijo su suerte, al ver que estaba demasiado agotada como para oponer resistencia a alguno de ellos, siendo levantada por sus brazos en dirección de su otro compañero, que por su estatura pudo comprender era con quien luchó al comienzo.

Sus oídos e instintos podían presentir la última figura detrás de ella, como un verdugo esperando su orden para decapitarla. Se concentró, intentando reunir su última esperanza, que era el Youki que alimentaba su cuerpo, sabía que gastarlo era una sentencia de muerte, ya que era lo único que la mantenía con vida, pero en esta situación, en que al no usarlo igual podría terminar muerta no tenía otra opción, aún tenía mucho por que vivir, no había visto a sus hijos en años, y definitivamente no iría al otro mundo sin poder verlos una última vez.

Supo que fue el movimiento incorrecto al sentir que sus oponentes se aferraron con aún más fuerza a sus brazos, mientras que el más pequeño del cuarteto iniciaba una serie de complejos sellos de manos que no hacían nada por calmar sus nervios.

Intentó realizar el Kaiten, pero un terrible golpe sobre su estómago impidió que tan siquiera lo intentara, gritó, al ser consumida por un dolor que en mucho tiempo no había experimentado, bajó su mirada para ver que su vientre estaba perforado por los dedos del sujeto que estaba ante ella.

Supo que había perdido toda la energía que estaba acumulando, sus ojos dejaron de ver y lentamente la oscuridad clamó por ella.

Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil mientras aún era sujetada por sus enemigos.

--

**E**n el río, la batalla se detuvo por completo, cuando la tercera figura descendía del cielo con un objeto entre sus manos. A sus pies estaba un Dragón sin patas, que lentamente ondulaba su cuerpo a través del aire, bajando a su creador y su victima en la superficie del agua.

La capucha finalmente se había caído del rostro del sujeto, demostrando un largo cabello rubio, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su nariz era pequeña, sus labios eran color carmín, totalmente tentadores. En sus oídos estaban colgados como aretes un par de colmillos de alguna desafortunada bestia, obviamente carnívora.

A su costado estaba Deidara, totalmente magullado y sangrante, sujetando con su brazo izquierdo el muñón donde hace tan solo unos minutos estaba su mano derecha. "¿Esto satisface tus preguntas Madara-sempai?"

Dicho hombre emergía desde debajo de la superficie, serio y calmado, todo lo opuesto de lo que representaba hace poco. A varios metros de donde él se encontraba, surgió de igual forma Itachi, ambos ni siquiera portaban una gota de humedad en sus vestimentas, a pesar de donde habían emergido.

La figura de la silueta más pequeña alzó sus manos, develando su rostro, delicado y femenino, gran parte de su cabello cubriendo su frente, con una fría sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. "Sus habilidades en combate son sorprendentes." Comentó apacible antes de que la silueta más alta terminara su frase.

"A pesar de ser hombres." Dicho esto, todas las figuras desecharon sus sotanas, revelando tres esculturales féminas con ropas chinas.

"¡Lamento la prueba, pero realmente necesitaba saber si valen lo que les pago!" Comentó Madara mientras lentamente caminaba en dirección de su camarada caído, que rápidamente fue arrojado a un par de metros de la rubia. Qué aún mantenía en su brazo libre el apéndice faltante del sujeto.

La chica de largo cabello rubio, abrió sus ojos, revelando unas irises color púrpura oscuro. "Me sorprende que haya durado tanto en mi elemento, mi intención era despedazarlo por osar creer que sus marionetas son rivales algunos para mí en el cielo azul." Dicho esto, arrojó el apéndice hacia el hombre herido, con cierto disfrute de su condición.

"Te agradezco el haberte contenido, sería lamentable seguir perdiendo a mis subalternos antes de lograr mis planes." Dijo el enmascarado.

La más pequeña del grupo se acercó a sus hermanas, revelando sus ojos verde jade, "No importa si pierdes un hombre o dos, poco a poco descubrirás que una de nosotras vale por cinco de tus hombres." La más alta asintió, mientras mostraba sus ojos color miel. Ambas tenían el cabello de color negro.

"Bien, pero por ahora debemos marcharnos, estoy seguro de que nuestra… actividad, ha atraído la atención de la seguridad local, y por ahora debemos pasar desapercibidos, al menos hasta que el momento sea el propicio."

La rubia asintió, "Mi nombre es Sora, la de los ojos verdes es Mizu, y la espadachín es Tsuchi."

"Aire, tierra y agua, nombres apropiados diría yo."

Y sin decir no más, todos desaparecieron del lugar, empleando su entrenamiento para seguir el paso de Madara, siendo el último de ellos Deidara, quien maldecía en voz baja la humillación que acababa de vivir.

--

"¿**C**rees que exageramos demasiado?"

"Era necesario, recuerda que el plan era sellar el Youki con tal de garantizarle un par de meses más."

"Pero sigo sintiéndome mal por haberla atacado."

Hikari lentamente abrió los ojos a pesar del dolor que esto implicaba, su cuerpo estaba maltrecho, y su vientre parecía estar abierto de par en par gracias al nivel de dolor que ahora circundaba la zona.

"¡MIREN, ESTÁ DESPERTANDO!"

Ella intentó enfocar pero era en vano, aún estaba demasiado débil como para poder lograrlo con éxito. Un fuerte sonido que supo identificar como un golpe resonó en el ambiente, confundiéndola por la manera en que sus enemigos se comportaban alrededor de ella.

"¿Silencio idiota, acaso tienes que ser tan escandaloso?"

Ella reconoció esa voz, o al menos creía hacerlo, por lo que en menos de unos segundos forzó su cuerpo a responder a sus plegarias por saber quien estaba a su alrededor. Lo primero que observó fue el cabello negro, ligeramente más corto de lo que lo recordaba, su rostro era largo y delicado, a pesar de las cicatrices que marcaban su piel. Sus ojos eran negros y fríos, una máscara que supo utilizaba para ocultar el buen chico que ella llegó a ver en algunas ocasiones.

"¿Sa—Sasuke?" Preguntó confundida y esperanzada, el chico, no, el hombre ante ella afirmó ligeramente, antes de que ella girara lentamente su rostro en dirección de los demás intrusos, su corazón latiendo con fuerza suficiente como para casi salir despedido de su caja torácica.

A su lado estaba otro hombre, de gran envergadura, cabello corto erizado hacía el cielo, una bandada cubría su frente, quizás en un intento por ocultar sus enormes cejas, sus ropas para su martirio seguían siendo verdes, aunque en una tonalidad mucho más oscura, al menos el estilo había mejorado notoriamente, siendo un traje marcial chino lo que portaba sobre su cuerpo.

Casi símil al que usaba cuando era un niño, pudo notar. "¿Lee?" El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella pudo notar con un cierto dejo de tristeza que en esta oportunidad, tal acto no le brindaba ganas de comprar dentrífico.

"¡Es un placer volver a verla Hikari-sama! Aunque lamento haberla enfrentado…"

"¡Ya basta de lamentarte Lee, era necesario para garantizar un poco de estabilidad en su vida!" Ella volteó de inmediato en dirección de esa voz, reconociendo a su hija en el acto, notando su largo cabello negro, sus ojos lavanda, su sonrisa candida, y para su horror, una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda que descendía justo debajo del ojo hasta su mentón. "¿HI-Hinata?"

Supo que era su hija al ver su sonrisa, "Hola, Okasan." Su voz era melodiosa, símil a la suya pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo. Alguien se acercó detrás de la mujer en la que se convirtió su primogénita, robándole por completo el aliento al ver que tan alto era. Su cabello era largo y su traje era una enorme reminiscencia de lo que usaba Jiraiya, de hecho todo en el parecía emular al hombre, pero existían grandes diferencias entre los dos.

En realidad lo único símil era su cabello y el Hitai-ate que cubría su frente, uno que portaba un remolino en vez del Kanji 'aceite.'

Hikari observó al hombre que abrazaba delicadamente a su hija, quien sonreía y alzaba su brazo con tal de acariciar su mejilla con la palma de su mano. Surcando con sus dedos una cicatriz similar a la de su hija, solo que está se encontraba en su mejilla derecha.

Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas al verlo finalmente, tan parecido a su padre, pero a su vez tan diferente.

"Estamos en casa, Okasan." Dijo sereno, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía ligeramente en su dirección. Hikari lloró, como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho, a pesar del extraño ataque, estaba extasiada, finalmente había recuperado a sus pequeños. Finalmente podía morir en paz después de todos estos años de espera y angustia.

Su mundo se rodeó de oscuridad al perder la conciencia nuevamente.

Hinata lentamente se separó de Naruto, examinando a su madre después de la manipulación que ella había realizado. "Démosle unas horas de descanso, su cuerpo está agotado por emplear algo del Youki que aún reside en ella, mi sello lo mantendrá más estable por unos ocho meses, cinco más de los que tenía si no realizábamos esto."

Sasuke asintió, "Yusuke no estará muy contento con lo que hemos hecho, sabes bien que Hikari ha sido castigada a vivir en el Meikai, junto con Kagami."

Lee asintió, sin embargo Naruto interrumpió, "Bah, sabes bien que no le habrían enseñado esa técnica a Hinata de no saber que la emplearíamos para otorgarle más tiempo a Okasan, Y el Kyuubi ya está pagando su…"

Todos esquivaron rápidamente la gran nube de arena que intentaba engullirlos, mientras que una gran presión e instinto asesino comenzaba a surcar el ambiente.

Naruto sonrió al reconocer la presencia en los recuerdos que el Kyuubi le dejó antes de ser separados. "¡Gaara, Shukaku! Que placer es verlos de nuevo." Su sonrisa sin embargó se redujo lentamente al sentir una segunda presencia surgir de entre las sombras. "Hummm… al Jiinchuriki no lo conozco, pero reconocería en cualquier momento la presencia de Orochi no Hachimata."

"Naruto, por favor, no inicies pelea con los aliados de Okasan." Agregó Hinata mientras mantenía activo su Byakugan, observando atentamente a la Kunoichi que intentaba sorprenderlos desde atrás.

El rubio arrojó un largo quejido, bastante infantil a pesar de su edad, "Oh, vamos Hinata, hace más de dos meses que no lucho con alguien así de poderoso…"

"¿Estas diciendo que tu madre no es alguien poderoso Naruto?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras acariciaba el mango de la Kodachi que portaba en la parte posterior de su cintura.

Naruto se paró derecho al notar lo que había emergido de sus labios, "Okasan es muy poderosa Teme, para poder derrotarla tuvimos que luchar los cuatro."

Lee sonrió mientras observaba la escena con meticuloso cuidado. "Pero ninguno de nosotros luchó al máximo de nuestras habilidades, Naruto. Pero viendo cuanto duró además del daño que hemos sufrido, debo admitir que si, es una mujer para no menospreciar."

Hinata suspiró, "Chicos, ya deténganse, Okasan puede despertar y lo menos que quiero es que nos vea discutiendo como niños pequeños."

La carcajada que emergió del cuerpo de la supuesta inconciente reveló, que como todo buen Shinobi, ante la presencia de instinto asesino había recuperado la conciencia con tal de huir o luchar con tal de conservar la vida.

Gaara, jamás demostrando su preocupación, preguntó, "¿Se encuentra bien Hikari-sama?"

"Mejor que nunca Gaara-kun, mejor que nunca."

_**Continuará…**_

_**Este mes ha sido terrible para mi computadora, la cual se ha dañado dos veces y me ha dejado varado con este capítulo. Pero al menos ya está reparada y espero que esta vez dure por mucho más tiempo. **_

_**Me sorprendió ver que todos cayeron en la "ilusión" de que los atacantes eran "malos" y los "dragones" eran Naruto y compañía. **_

_**Recuerden que Lee también fue llevado al Meikai, por lo que al regresar serían cuatro y no tres. Además que claro, se supone que son los héroes, y masacrar de esa forma a enemigos que bien podían desarmar o ignorar cruzando el río no es muy heroico, ¿o si?**_

_**Por fin el reencuentro, y una ligera razón por la cual la atacaron primero y se presentaron luego, que en los capítulos siguientes será explicado el por qué, además de la lenta introducción de los demás personajes. Hummm... Es quizás probable que intente hacer todo eso en un solo capítulo por lo que tarde un poco, al tratar de hacer por fin un capítulo largo como muchos han estado esperando. **_

_**O quizás siga haciendo capítulos cortos que tarden entre una semana a semana y media. Ahora que mi musa regresó y con fuerza.**_

_**Esté fue un poco más largo que el anterior, no por mucho pero lo es, esperemos que vaya aumentando de tamaño a medida que actualice. **_

_**Curiosamente, estoy más interesado en actualizar más Betrayed, por ser el tipo de historia en que me desempeño mejor. Si aún no la han leído, denle un vistazo, porque finalmente decidí hacer una historia que no se desarrolla como muchos lo esperan. **_

_**De hecho su lema principal es… "Olvídense del Canon." **_

_**Eso y que me está picando la pulga del Comic nuevamente, principalmente Teen Titans, probablemente vuelva a publicar una historia en la sección. **_

_**Por cierto mi amiga me ha dicho que vuelva a mirar el Manga de Naruto, pero sinceramente no estoy interesado, al estar leyendo Kenichi el discípulo más fuerte del mundo, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, One Piece, y terminando con Eyeshield 21, que déjenme decirles, están buenísimos.**_

_**Curioso que aún me interesa el Naruto que el mundo Fandom ha creado, y no el Canon. **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXV**

**Cuanto han cambiado las cosas - 1 Parte. **

**H**ikari no podía dejar de sonreír a pesar del pésimo estado en el que se encontraba en estos momentos, no podía evitarlo, ni aún todo el dolor que le consumía era suficiente como para suprimir la felicidad que embargaba su alma.

En sus manos, tenia a tres jóvenes adultos, todos preciosos, fornidos, preparados, incluso guerreros quizás mejor entrenados de lo que ella es y será, más no obstante, ante sus ojos, no eran más que sus pequeños, su prole extraviada que por tantos años ha esperado ansiosamente volver a ver.

Naruto por otra parte, intentaba escapar del abrazo de acero de la mujer, no que le molestara, pero estar tan apretujado de Sasuke le era algo incómodo para ser sincero, eran cercanos, pero no TAN cercanos como para disfrutar un contacto físico de tal calaña. Hinata por otra parte, ignoraba la estruja del rubio, y la silente protesta del moreno con tal de disfrutar el momento que por tanto tiempo ha anhelado.

Su madre era su todo, su mundo, su aire, su universo entero, no pensaba dejarla ir tan pronto, y al diablo con las inmaduras reacciones de sus compañeros de equipo, necesitaba esto, y ninguno de los dos se lo negará.

Dejó escapar un poco de instinto asesino con tal de dejar en claro su punto, el rubio se detuvo de inmediato, como si le hubieren lanzado un balde de agua fría que le dejó paralizado en sorpresa, y el moreno, bueno, ese parecía indiferente, de hecho aún protestaba en silencio que el abrazo siguiera en curso, a pesar de que su rostro demostraba claramente que no disfrutaba del mismo.

Pero ella les conocía mejor, a ambos, sabía que Sasuke estaba en las nubes por encontrarse con lo que podría calificarse como su madrastra, y que Naruto, se encontraba en igual circunstancias que ella.

Lo único que les incomodaba era estar tan juntos el uno del otro. Nada más.

Suspiró, 'Ahh, Hombres', pensó para si misma.

Una vez finalizó el abrazo grupal, cada uno de ellos se alejó unos cuantos metros con tal de tomar asiento alrededor de la agotada fémina, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras observaba la interacción entre ellos.

Pudo percibir que Sasuke a pesar de su fría estoicidad, demostraba bastante apego hacia ambos compañeros, su vista estaba fija en la periferia del lugar donde se sostendría la charla, buscando cualquier treta que ose atacarles. Todo de forma disimulada y completamente dentro del régimen de la etiqueta.

Estaba sorprendida.

Hinata por otra parte, no solo demostraba más confianza en si misma, sino que desde que había regresado, siempre tomaba el lado derecho de donde Naruto se encontraba, unos pocos pasos atrás de su posición actual para ser exactos, casi como si fuera una esclava o Kami escuche, su esposa. Pudo percibir que la chica constantemente tocaba su vientre, y la obvia implicación de tal acción casi le saca de sus casillas, pero decidió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas que espoleen el momento que compartían ahora. La posición de Hinata estaba exactamente sincronizada con la de Sasuke, ambos flanqueando con delicados movimientos el lugar.

Ahora estaba realmente impresionada.

Naruto por otra parte, tomó la parte central, el puesto del líder, su postura aparentaba estar relajada, pero sus manos estaban listas para el ataque inmediato. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, nunca dejando de mirar directamente a ellos, desafiándole a retirar la vista antes que él, ella sonrió, y cerró sus parpados concediendo su superioridad, por ahora al menos.

El no escucharlo vitorear tal victoria, sustrajo un ligero suspiro melancólico de sus adentros.

Ahora estaba orgullosa, finalmente eran los guerreros que debían ser para sobrevivir el desastre que sus acciones han creado.

Suspiró una última vez antes de recuperar la compostura, dejando a un lado sus sentimientos como madre y mujer, para dejar salir a la guerrera, a la líder de hasta ahora, una de las más poderosas facciones militares en los reinos elementales.

"¡Me sorprende que hayan dejado solo al joven Lee! Principalmente ante la obvia desconfianza que demuestran mis nuevos camaradas ante ustedes." Comentó seria la del cabello blanco, mirando desafiante al de largo cabello rubio, retándole a mentirle o esquivar tal pregunta. Para su sorpresa Naruto solo sonrió, antes de decir, "Ninguno de ellos es rival para Lee, al menos en lo que a velocidad se refiere, sí, podrán ser Jinchuuriki, su poder ofensivo abismalmente superior al suyo propio, pero ninguno de ellos sirve de algo si Lee logra noquearlos antes de que reúnan la cantidad apropiada para emplear sus extraordinarias habilidades."

La mujer solo alzó una ceja ante tal estatuto, "Es probable, pero mis muchachos son muy rápidos también, quizás hasta puedan sorprenderte."

De nuevo, la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio dejó un mal sabor de boca en ella, "Sin ofender madre, pero, aún no has visto la clase de entrenamiento que Lee recibió a manos de los Dragones, creo, seremos nosotros los que pueden ofrecer un par de sorpresas o dos."

Hikari analizó el rostro del joven ante ella, no era egocentrismo, mucho menos sobre-confianza, era una declaración concreta de qué tan vastas eran sus habilidades. Ella afirmó, no podía negar ni apoyar tal opinión, no sin haber visto prueba de ello primero. Más si pudo notar que los ojos de Hinata brillaban de igual forma que los del rubio, Sasuke portaba una diminuta, casi inexistente sonrisa. Ambos declarando apoyo total a las palabras del joven líder.

Afirmó, antes de proseguir, "Me imagino quieren saber que nuevas noticias hay en el mundo actual, después de todo, han estado en el Meikai por mucho tiempo. Demasiado para mi gusto, si me permiten agregar."

Los tres no parecían arrepentidos por haberle hecho esperar, pero pudo notar todos guardaron silencio y bajaron ligeramente sus rostros en admisión a su estatuto.

De nuevo estaba repleta de orgullo, sus pequeños eran todos unos adultos finalmente.

Suspiró antes de proseguir, "Verán, esto es lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos años,"

--

**U**na figura encapuchada se movía entre las sombras que los cientos de árboles proyectaban; asechando, persiguiendo y buscando a su presa inocente.

Dicha presa, un joven adulto de corto cabello azabache, se bañaba placidamente en las inmediaciones de un pequeño manantial de aguas cristalinas, su espalda estaba repleta de cicatrices, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero la más impresionante de todas es aquella que portaba en su pecho y estómago.

Aquella que casi le costó la vida.

La figura encapuchada sonrió, disfrutando la vista que sus ojos observaban con perverso disfrute, se agazapó en la sombra más cercana al joven, intentando tomarlo por sorpresa en un simple y rápido movimiento. Sonrió, dejando sus alongados colmillos ligeramente al aire libre, su sonrisa se volvió maquiavélica, obviamente disfrutando de la emoción que recorría su cuerpo gracias a la cacería.

Se relamió los labios al ver que dicho chico no portaba nada de ropas que lo cubriesen de forma alguna, si se salía con la suya, el premio que le aguardaba al conquistar sobre esta victima sería tan fantástico como en las demás ocasiones en que lo ha hecho.

Sus músculos se tensaron al ver que finalmente llegaría el momento que tanto estaba esperando, al verlo cubrirse el rostro con algo de agua con tal de lavarlo. Saltó en su dirección, asegurándose de estar en contra del viento, de que sus ropas no crearan ningún sonido delator, de que sus pasos jamás tropezaran o quebraran algún objeto de la innumerable cantidad que residen en el suelo del bosque, que sus manos apuntaran en dirección de su cuello con tal de aferrarse a él, y más importante aún.

Disfrutar del botín que merecidamente ha conseguido, luego de semanas lejos de su hogar.

La sombra se aferró al cuerpo del chico, que por un milisegundo saltó en sorpresa antes de rendirse al poder de semejante figura, entregándose por completo a los pedidos desesperados por intensificar el beso que ahora ambos compartían.

El viento sopló y descubrió el rostro de la violácea, dando a relucir su piel ligeramente pálida y sus delicadas complexiones, sus manos hurgaban en el cuerpo del chico, buscando verificar que todo estaba donde ella lo había dejado, dejó escapar un sutil gemido de su garganta al sentir sus manos aferrarse a su cuello con tal de profundizar el ahora apasionado beso.

No le importó que sus ropas estuvieran ahora empapadas y pesaran como nunca, solo quería profundizar aún más sus labios dentro de los suyos, saborear hasta la última gota que Komadori portaba en si.

Después de unos minutos, y que sus manos se posaran en un sitio en particular de la anatomía masculina, el beso concluyó, con tal de que ambos pudieran observarse el uno al otro, dejando escapar toneladas de deseo a través de sus ojos, ella apretando y empujándolo ligeramente al final del camino, solo para detenerse en el momento preciso, sonrió al verlo fruncir el ceño en frustración, mientras que ella ahogaba sus quejidos con sus propios labios y lengua.

"¡Demonios Karasu, deja de jugar conmigo!", Suplicó el chico mientras intentaba desvestir a su pareja desde tan incómoda posición, la mujer joven solo sonrió, aunque de forma picara y coqueta. "¡Ambos sabemos que no quieres que separe mis manos de ti! No después de dos largas semanas."

Al finalizar su diatriba, dicha fémina separó sus labios de los suyos, dirigiéndolos justo por debajo de su oreja derecha, lamiendo y otorgando pequeños besos de mariposa en toda su piel, disfrutando como el chico temblaba en emoción suprimida, y claro, excitación, sus dientes se posaron sobre su cuello, mordisqueándolo un par de veces antes de empezar el vaivén de sus manos, sonriendo para sí misma al escucharlo respirar agitado por lo que sus habilidosos apéndices hacían en estos instantes.

Tres minutos luego, el chico respiraba agitado, apoyando su peso sobre ella al haber perdido algo de sus fuerzas, ella sonrió al verlo darse la vuelta, comprendiendo que finalmente el juego había terminado y que ambos, ya no podían soportarlo más.

Allí en el manantial, ambos yacieron hasta que ya no tuvieron fuerzas para seguir intentándolo.

Ella estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre su marcado pecho, trazando con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de sus más protuberantes cicatrices, sobretodo aquella en la que incluso ella pensó lo había perdido tantos años atrás.

Suspirando al tener que romper semejante atmosfera con tan pésimas noticias, la chica se predispuso a relatar lo que sabía. "Nuestras fuentes han sido completamente eliminadas del mapa, no sabemos como, o porque, pero todos y cada uno de ellos han muerto de una forma u otra, algunos son accidentes, otros simples asesinatos comunes. De vivir en una época normal esto se consideraría una lamentable desgracia, pero en estos tiempos de guerra e incertidumbre, creer semejante cosa sería una estupidez, alguien esta descubriendo a nuestros espías, y las posibilidades de que Orochimaru sea parte de esto, son enormes."

El joven suspiró, las noticias que portaba no eran tampoco de las mejores que podía ofrecer, "El último laboratorio que atacamos ya había sido parcialmente vaciado, Orochimaru aún no quiere enfrentarse a nadie mientras su nuevo cuerpo aún este en recuperación luego de la transferencia."

La violácea se aferró más a él al escuchar esto, hacía un año que habían fracasado en salvar e impedir que Orochimaru controlara la habilidad que la familia Karasu portaba. Pero sus intentos siempre fueron infructuosos, El Sannin siempre lograba estar un par de pasos por delante de ellos.

Pero eso no implicaba que se rendirían en sus intentos por detener a tal hombre, sí, ahora poseía un cuerpo que sincronizaba perfectamente con su alma, uno que no se deterioraba con el pasar del tiempo, uno que finalmente le entregaba la gracia de la juventud nuevamente.

Pero uno que para su desgracia tendría que entrenar desde cero con tal de recuperar su antigua gloria.

Komadori suspiró al sentirla temblar ligeramente, no podía hacer nada más que confortarla, eso y estar a su lado como buen marido. "Vengaremos su memoria Karasu-Chan, no dejaremos que el hombre se salga con la suya."

La mujer asintió en respuesta a su voz, antes de agregar, "no obstante, la existencia de Orochimaru es un peligro que ha mantenido a raya al verdadero Akatsuki, quienes no saben como proseguir al enfrentar a tantos rivales de gran poderío en los países elementales."

Ambos guardaron silencio al rememorar los informes que sus ahora extintos espías habían adquirido.

Los países elementales se habían unido en distintas facciones, y varias organizaciones de gran poder han aparecido en medio de tantas batallas y negociaciones. Algunas ilegales, como Akatsuki, otras, con apariencia legal, más que en realidad no podían estar más lejos de la verdadera justicia.

Cinco grupos eran los que continuamente se mantenían en batalla, todos por distintas metas u objetivos.

Chikara no Kaji, cuyo origen es obviamente Konohagakure no Sato, es hasta ahora, la aparente fuerza a tomar en consideración, al estar completamente dividida en distintas facciones cuyo poder era equiparablemente considerable.

Ciencia, medicina, espionaje, educación, e invasión. Esas eran las distintas facciones que tal organización poseía hoy en día. Con la ciencia descubrían maneras ingeniosas de facilitar la vida de un civil, al igual que la de un Shinobi, sus artilugios han sacado de varios aprietos hasta al más torpe de los soldados.

La medicina ha avanzado a un nivel en que la reconstrucción de órganos perdidos ya no era una mera fantasía, y si bien, tal procedimiento se encontraba en sus etapas iniciales, el nivel de vida y la expectativa de la misma han aumentado gracias a los avances en el área.

El espionaje se explica por si mismo, pero a diferencia de las otras, las tropas de dicha facción han decrecido en los últimos años, enfureciendo a Jiraiya, el ahora amante de Tsunade.

De hecho, la ausencia del alocado líder, ha mantenido en alerta y preocupación constante a la mujer, quien no deja de mirar la ventana de su oficina, esperando que de la nada dicho sujeto aparezca con tal de apaciguar su mal presentimiento.

La educación por otra parte, ha incrementado los niveles de eficiencia y cultura en las ciudades y pueblos en los cuales han abierto escuelas para impartir conocimientos. Mejorando la calidad del trabajo, la economía y por supuesto, la calidad de vida de los pobladores.

Esta facción a pesar de sus apariencias, era una de las que posee mayores utilidades en el campo de batalla, al emplear sus amplios conocimientos en cultura y estrategias bélicas para sobreponerse o predecir cualquier calamidad o inconveniente que se pueda poner en frente de ellos.

Por último, se encontraba la facción que dirigía Hikari, los invasores, aquellos que poco a poco esparcían su poder en las tierras enemigas, conquistando poblados enteros y absorbiendo su cultura, a la suya propia, liberando de la ignorancia que corrompía el mundo elemental. Esta también era la tropa con más poder de ataque de todas ellas, al portar a todos los Jinchuuriki aún con vida entre sus filas.

Detalle que le convertía en la más atacada y perseguida de todas las facciones.

Siguiendo con los otros grupos, seguía la Organización Hebi, cuyo poder criminal y armamentista, incrementaba a medida que su líder recuperaba su poder con el pasar del tiempo.

Sus enlaces con las mafias del mundo creaban una fuente de información indescriptible e invalorable para cualquier organización que se precie, al otorgarles no solo miles de soldados fieles, sino fondos que sostengan los gastos exorbitantes que el hombre ha estado realizando últimamente.

Lo cual sugería que se estaba preparando para un ataque a gran escala con tal de hacer notar su nuevo poder.

En tercer lugar se encontraba Akatsuki, quienes a pesar de haber sido burlados por el conocimiento del futuro que Hikari poseía, seguían siendo una treta que nadie podía ignorar, sobretodo al comenzar a emplear técnicas y métodos que nunca antes emplearon en el futuro.

Técnicas tales como resucitar a sus camaradas caídos por medio de un contrato, que para la frustración de Hikari, jamás supo de donde lo consiguieron.

Deidara es hasta los momentos, el único que constantemente ha sido empleado en los últimos ataques, habiendo sido asesinado en más de una oportunidad por distintos miembros del Chikara no Kaji. Solo para encontrarse con el rubio de nuevo en la siguiente batalla, con un nuevo cuerpo ligeramente símil al anterior que portaba su disparatada personalidad y habilidades.

No descartaban la posibilidad de que otros miembros de dicho grupo sean igual de 'inmortales' que el rubio.

Aunque hasta ahora, solo él sigue reapareciendo.

La cuarta organización es una orden de mercenarios, o más precisamente, mercenarias, al ser todos sus miembros del género femenino, sus habilidades eran impresionantes, y sus caracteres belicosos tendían a ser un problema que más de algún ejercito ha encontrado problemático.

El hecho de que cada una de ellas posea la habilidad de generar un dragón creado por aire, agua o tierra, solo empeoraba las cosas. Dicho grupo es denominado, el conclave.

Por último, se encuentra la alianza, una organización de aquellos países que cayeron ante Konoha hace tantos años, su función era peligrosamente símil a la de Chikara no Kaji, consiguiendo a medida que pasaban los años, más devotos y sobretodo, más ciudades fieles a su causa. (Principalmente aquellas en las que Chikara, aún no ha llegado.)

Karasu cerró los ojos un momento, saboreando el momento intimo entre ella y su marido, intentando destruir el estrés y la preocupación que tales noticias le brindaban.

Komadori por otra parte, simplemente decidió entregarse de nuevo a su mejor amiga y esposa, con tal de satisfacerla en sus ansias por olvidar todo lo rememorado.

--

**S**hikamaru suspiró por enésima vez, de hecho, quizás sea la décima, no lo sabía, lo único que le importaba es que todo esto terminase de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué, de todas las mujeres en el mundo, tenía que haberse casado con ella? Aún no lo sabía, pero ¿Quizás fue control mental? Ino era muy buena en ello, aunque claro, él jamás se lo hubiese perdonado, por mucho que la aprecie hoy en día.

No, lo más probable es que su madre sea la culpable de todo esto, después de todo, fue ella la que llegó a casa con las noticias de que el equipo diez, sería desmantelado con tal de formar nuevos equipos, al principio la noticia fue devastadora, pero sus nuevos compañeros no resultaron ser tan malos. (Aunque claro, si más molestos.)

De hecho, ¿Quizás todo esto fue una trampa orquestada por el Hokage? Después de todo, fue la mujer la que creó este equipo según sus especificaciones si mal no recuerda. Kankuro no era un mal sujeto una vez llegabas a conocerlo, y la combinación de su Kagemane junto a sus marionetas resultaba ser por lo general, siempre efectiva y por supuesto, letal para aquellos tontos que osaran atacar a los pueblos protegidos por Chikara no Kaji.

Temari por otra parte, diablos ¿Por donde empezar? Era obstinada, orgullosa, y tenía una figura que incluso el más retrasado desearía a morir, (de hecho casi literalmente, cualquiera que abusara demasiado de su suerte con ella, tendía a perecer de manera dolorosa, o al menos terminaba en el hospital, para ser más exactos.)

¿Cómo fue que terminó casándose con ella entonces?

Solo sabía que la chica era inteligente, y que ambos a pesar del mal comienzo, comenzaron sin saberlo, a llevarse mejor, y antes de que lo supiera, estaba acostado a su lado, parpadeando una y otra vez ante el hecho de que un simple primer beso entre ambos, los haya llevado a dormir juntos.

Pero claro, su vida no podía ser tan sencilla como deseaba, para su desgracia, en plena pasión, ninguno de los dos procuró protegerse o tomar las medidas apropiadas, por lo que ella, terminó embarazada, y él, en un momento de locura, decidió ser lo suficientemente responsable como para ofrecerle matrimonio a la joven.

Ella aceptó, luego de molerlo a golpes por haberla embarazado.

Pero eso es irse demasiado al pasado, ahora, ya siendo mucho mayor, más hábil y por supuesto, el regente de la ciudad de Kasasagi, (nombrada así por un soldado caído en el ataque contra Konoha,) no podía evitar encender el cigarrillo que tan meticulosamente ha ocultado de su mujer.

No que ella odiase que él fumara, no, solo que ahora que estaba en 'labor de parto de su segundo hijo', ella no quería que él se acercara demasiado. Y él, obviamente estresado por el asunto, decidió que lo mejor era esperar como lo hizo en el primer parto.

En la parte posterior de la sala de partos, con su largo cabello grisáceo suelto por completo, (El estrés ha logrado encanecer su colorido.) Con un cigarrillo en la boca, un parche en el ojo izquierdo, en conjunto con una cicatriz que rivaliza con la del legendario Kakashi.

Su traje seguía siendo el mismo, al menos eso pensaba él, en realidad existían grandes diferencias en comparación a sus ropas de batalla para cuando era niño, cientos de sellos estaban escondidos en las costuras del pantalón, ocultando gran cantidad de fuegos pirotécnicos, armas, puñales, kusarigama, y algunos otros trucos que ha aprendido con el pasar del tiempo.

En su espalda estaba el emblema de su familia, mientras que en el bolsillo justo por encima de su pezón derecho, estaba el símbolo de su familia, que consistía en un pequeño mapache observando su propia sombra en la arena.

Una clara referencia a su matrimonio con Sabaku no Temari, ahora, Nara Temari.

La puerta que da hacía la calle se abrió de par en par, el culpable de que tal acto ocurriera estaba allí, con el rostro limpio para variar, Kankuro era el sub-regente de Kasasagi, y al igual que él, se encontraba 'felizmente' casado con una jovencita de su tierra natal llamada Matsuri.

El hombre entró en la habitación, reconociendo al líder del lugar casi de inmediato, notando su apariencia desaliñada, las ojeras marcando su único ojo al descubierto, sus manos temblando mientras intentaban sostener el cigarrillo, sus ropas en mal estado y con un fuerte aroma a sudor.

Kankuro levantó una ceja ante el estado de Shikamaru, cierto, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad cuando se enteró de que el parto había iniciado, pero jamás esperó encontrarse al hombre en semejante estado.

"Cielos, ahora comprendo porque nadie deseaba venir conmigo a esta sala." Comentó el del cabello castaño antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse rumbo al asiento contiguo a su cuñado, estaba acostumbrado al malo olor, (¿después de todo, que se espera de alguien que viste negro en el desierto? Es obvio que el sudor y el olor que le acompaña sería parte del conjunto.) Shikamaru por su parte solo le observó por unos segundos antes de apagar el cigarro en contra del cenicero que estaba en la mesita de la recepción, suspiró dejando escapar una última bocanada de relajante pero dañino humo, y procedió a reclinarse en el espaldar de la silla.

"Estaba en una misión cuando un ave mensajera me entregó la noticia, tuve que apresurarme a completar la encomienda y correr lo más rápido que pude al hospital, eso fue hace dos días, ella aún está en la sala de partos."

Kankuro asintió con el rostro, imitando su desconcierto ahora, reclinando su espalda en la silla antes de suspirar con los ojos cerrados. "Conociéndola, es probable que el parto no haya durado más de cinco horas, pero como ninguno de los dos estuvo presente para ayudarle, nos está castigando con esta espera."

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, admitiendo la realidad del asunto, era algo cruel lo que ella hacía, pero debía admitir que ninguna esposa debería dar a luz a sus hijos sin su compañero a un lado para apoyarle. "Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado, no ha mandado a nadie a regañarme o a sermonearme, simplemente me ha mantenido esperando en la sala por todo este tiempo, se que puedo entrar cuando se me antoje, pero debo confesar que tengo miedo de encontrar su ira."

Kankuro sonrió, de hecho dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada antes de calmarse por completo, "Bueno, creo que a estas alturas, te habrás dado cuenta de que la espera por fin ha terminado. Finjamos que estas arrepentido y que tienes un ligero cojear en tu pierna de la patada que te otorgue, ¿te parece?"

Shikamaru sonrió, "Sabes que nunca se lo creerá verdad," El castaño suspiró al escuchar esto, negando con el rostro ligeramente. "No, nunca se lo creerá, pero tampoco quiero sufrir las consecuencias de lastimar a su preciado Shika-kun."

El Nara solo gruñó al escuchar el sobrenombre que Temari le había colocado con tal de burlarse de él los primeros años de matrimonio, imitando casi a la perfección la voz de Ino cuando estaba en pleno frenesí de compras.

Al final se levantó en dirección de la puerta, su cuñado muy de cerca suyo, al abrirla supo de inmediato que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto.

Eran gemelos, dos niños idénticos para su placer, los dos portando el cabello de su madre, mientras que aún podías registrar algo de él en ellos. Sonrió, su primer vástago era una preciosa niña de ahora dos años, Nara Mutsumi, una lindura que heredó su cabello y las complexiones del rostro de su madre.

La adoraba, y la cicatriz y pérdida de su ojo fue producto de ese amor, al defenderla de un intento de homicidio por parte de un Shinobi de la alianza. El pobre diablo jamás vivió demasiado para sufrir la ira de Temari, más sí conoció que tan letal y cortante pueden ser sus técnicas ahora que incluían a la perfección el uso de la Kusarigama. (Imitando casi a la perfección la técnica de Shino.)

Su sonrisa nunca desapareció, a pesar de que ahora podía observar con lujo de detalle el enorme abanico que se dirigía a su rostro con tal de castigarle por su falta, nunca lo esquivó, podría ser irresponsable, pero jamás fue mal padre.

El golpe no fue muy violento, de hecho fue ligero, no demasiado agresivo, más bien molesto, masajeó la zona afectada, antes de mirar a la mujer que ahora con tiempo de sobra para recuperarse, lucía radiante como siempre. El sonrió al ver que en la cama estaba una muda de ropa y una toalla esperándole con tal de que las emplee, afirmó, tomándolas de inmediato y dirigiéndose al baño con tal de asearse.

Podría ser una mujer posesiva, mandona y problemática, pero valla que lo conocía y amaba.

Y él, no podía negar que la amaba con igual fiereza.

Kankuro solo sonrió ante la escena, siempre ocurría algo interesante con estos dos.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Para los que no lo sepan, he podido conseguir trabajo, y este ha decidido que mi tiempo es mucho más valioso en el, que escribiendo, pero ahora que estoy acostumbrado al duro ritmo, tengo tiempo para escribir de vez en cuando, por lo que decidí continuar con ADH, una historia que si no se han dado cuenta, había descontinuado para ser sincero. **_

_**Pero en fin, la musa que fue la culpable de esta historia decidió torturarme y yo le presté atención, y aquí está, un nuevo capítulo de ADH, por fin sabrán quien está con quien, que tanto han cambiado y cuales son sus roles en la historia. **_

_**Por fin se saben quienes son los enemigos, y los cambios que causó Hikari, je, se que faltan muchos personajes por sacar a la luz, pero créanme que no serán los mismos personajes que conocen, distintos cortes de pelo, porte, vestimentas y estado social, algunos están casados, otros comprometidos o solteros. **_

_**Otros están efectivamente, muertos, tendrán que esperar a la siguiente actualización para saber quien, y claro, para donde fue Lee. **_

_**No, nada de comentarios acerca del Manga, si mal no recuerdan, Naruto Manga dejó de gustarme, solo me agrada el Naruto/Fanbase, debido a que hay buenas historias por allí. **_


	27. El último

**Tengo terribles noticias para los lectores de esta historia, lean las notas del final…**

**L**ee respiraba con mesurada lentitud, expandiendo sus sentidos con cada exhalación, agudizándolos con cada inhalación, haciendo lo que por años ha sido rutina diaria luego de levantarse y cumplir su agenda natural.

Podía sentir en su piel como la frescura de la madrugada era lentamente reemplazada por la calidez del sol que se alzaba lejos en el horizonte.

La brisa acariciaba su rostro mientras que sus oídos percibían el remecer de los árboles, todo su ser estaba en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza. "Sabes, no es de muy buena educación el acechar a las personas de esa forma." Inhaló con más profundidad, alzando su mano izquierda en un arco ascendente, mientras que su pie izquierdo daba un ligero paso hacia el frente, apoyando ahora parte de su peso sobre el, mientras esto ocurría, su mano ahora descendía hacía su pecho, entregando un breve de caderas para ubicar su pie derecho un par de pasos más lejos del izquierdo, cambiando su posición a una de apariencia más relajada.

A su costado, (Al haber cambiado de posición espalda.) Emergió de entre el follaje y la oscuridad en declive, un pelirrojo vestido de terracota, con algunos toques de pardo, sus ojos, de un verde jade, parecían perforar de manera perceptible, incluso para él, que tenía sus parpados cerrados.

"¿Quién eres? Que puedes salir impune después de atacar a nuestro líder." Su voz era serena, casi un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible como para ser escuchado.

Lee asintió, deteniendo su rutina con tal de pararse erguido ante la obvia treta que representaba el pelirrojo, su rostro se dirigió en dirección del mismo sin abrir sus parpados, sabiendo que al hacerlo su olfato, oído e incluso su tacto disminuirían considerablemente, además de que no quería revelar aún las consecuencias de su visita al inframundo, sin embargo, su acompañante no parecía tomar su estrategia de buen modo, de hecho, podía sentir el incremento en su sed de sangre.

Por lo que lo mejor sería el desviar su atención por medio de palabras, "Cierto, para muchos, el simplemente ser viejos conocidos, no justifica nuestra conducta, mucho menos las consecuencias que tales acciones acarrean. Pero debo aclarar que era un mal necesario." Supo de inmediato ante el violento incrementar de instinto asesino, que había dicho lo incorrecto.

Suspiró, dándose por vencido en su entrenamiento como mediador al ver que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto contrario al que deseaba.

No que dejaría de intentarlo, nunca, habría perdido una batalla, pero jamás la guerra, el rendirse en lo absoluto sería una deshonra a su sacrificio anterior y claramente, a sus compañeros y superiores, en especial aquellos que le entrenaron en el pasado cuando nadie más deseaba hacerlo.

Alzó el rostro con rapidez al escuchar, sentir y oler el avecinamiento de un ataque a su persona, por una milésima de segundo titubeó ante el tamaño y rango del ataque, pero años de brutal entrenamiento le enseñaron otra cosa, sin saberlo, se encontró acumulando gran cantidad de energía natural a su alrededor, alzó su mano y moviendo su brazo derecho en forma horizontal, golpeando el ataque de lleno y desintegrándole por completo en pequeñas partículas que se esparcieron por todo su alrededor.

Su contrincante por otro lado, si estaba sorprendido o enojado por su hazaña, jamás lo demostró, al mantener su rostro pulcro, sereno e impasible, casi como si no hubiera ocurrido nada desde un principio.

Lee alzó una de sus ahora diminutas cejas, (La historia de cómo perdió sus gloriosas cejas, es bastante trágica y magistral,) El chico no había tan siquiera modificado un poco su postura, lo cual le indicaba con claridad el hecho de que este sujeto no desperdiciaba su energía en maniobras innecesarias.

"Eres ciertamente, el opuesto exacto de su antiguo yo, interesante, muy interesante," Agregó el joven de verdes vestimentas en reminiscencia del Naruto original, logrando una íngrima reacción de parte de su contrincante, lo que en su caso podía equivaler a una aspiración o exclamación de sorpresa por parte de alguien con menos control.

"Me quitas las palabras de la boca, nada en ti, o alguno de tus compañeros, encaja o se asemeja a la información de nuestros archivos." Esgrimió el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo en que la arena esparcida por todo el lugar, vibrara con letal intensidad ante el inminente ataque.

Lee no pudo evitar sonreír, ciertamente aún había mucho que explicar y actualizar, sobretodo lo concerniente a su persona.

"¡YOSH! Tú dedicación es ciertamente merecedora de elogios y prosas, pero…" Girando a gran velocidad, generando con dicho movimiento una veloz ventisca que esparció por todo el bosque cada grano de arena circundante, (o al menos a una distancia más segura.) eliminando por cuestión de segundos, tal ataque por parte del enemigo.

Una vez terminó de girar, optó por abrir sus ojos y demostrarle que efectivamente ya no era el viejo e impedido Rock Lee.

Sus irises poseían un tinte plateado, similar al del os Hyüga, con la gran diferencia de que en el centro se encontraba una retina vertical de un profundo verde oscuro, eran ciertamente, los ojos de una bestia casi olvidada por los hombres, tan solo mitificada y rememorada con juguetes y símiles que no le hacían justicia, eran los ojos de un dragón.

El pelirrojo alzó sus cejas para luego bajarlas y entrecerrar sus ojos, su equivalente a un grito de negación o sorpresa, quizás furia, su aura e intenciones tornándose completamente en pura hostilidad, "Me aseguraré de esparcir tu sangre por todo este lugar impostor."

Ante sus palabras, la sonrisa en Lee, no pudo volverse más predatoria, "Mi sangre no hace más que hervir en jovial emoción ante nuestro enfrentamiento Gaara-san." Dicho esto, arrastró hacía sí, una gran cantidad de energía natural con tal de incrementar su resistencia a golpes fatales como los que probablemente recibiría en este enfrentamiento.

Ambos estaban listos para enfrentarse el uno al otro, para cuando una voz aguda, femenina y de delicadas entonaciones se añadió al escenario.

"Es suficiente, Lee." La forma en que el impostor no solo alzó los ojos, sino, en como culminó todo su incremento en poder, fue cuando mucho, desconcertante para el joven pelirrojo, pero tal sorpresa no duró mucho, en menos de lo que tarda un ser humano en pestañear, lanzó su ataque en contra del aún distraído Lee, solo para verle desaparecer por completo y reaparecer a treinta metros de su posición actual, ubicándose ahora en la rama inferior en la cual se encontraba la ahora posible impostora de Hinata-sama.

Pero antes de que vociferara su descontento, o que tan siquiera acercara a más de quince metros su arena, la chica comentó, "Mi madre está esperando a por ti, Gaara-san, espero que tus modales no estén en deplora como los de mi compañero parecen estarlo."

Al aludido bajó la cabeza en clara vergüenza, admitiendo que efectivamente era en parte, su error.

Hinata le observó por algunos segundos, admirando en parte su inocencia y honestidad, antes de enfocarse de nuevo al pelirrojo que velozmente se acercaba a ellos, sonriendo por su tenacidad e insistencia, antes de envolverse a sí misma ya Lee en una fina capa de Chakra que rápidamente se desvanecía en el aire, al igual que la pareja.

Gaara solo pudo ver con gran frustración como sus objetivos desaparecían antes de que pudiera desenmascarar a los farsantes, solo para escuchar una voz más controlada y colecta que la suya.

"Todo será revelado pronto, Gaara-san, todo será revelado." Y así no más, ambos sujetos desaparecieron en una nube de neblina que luego fue esparcida por el viento.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, lo cual se podía comparar con un grito de frustración a los cielos, estuvo cerca, tan cerca de saber la verdad por sus propios medios.

Sin más remedio, acumuló una nube de polvo bajo sus pies y procedió a dirigirse a la cuidad y posteriormente los cuarteles.

--

**H**ikari bufó en frustración, no quería reconocerlo, (Cómo toda mujer u hombre a su edad,) pero estaba haciéndose demasiado vieja para esto.

La reunión que sostuvo hace poco con el grupo de jóvenes pertenecientes al Chikara no Kaji fue, a pesar de la 'supuesta severidad' con la que se desarrolló, no fue más que nada, que una simple pantalla para ocultar cuan displacidos se encontraban.

Hanabi siendo la más enojada entre el pequeño grupo, al haber sido separada de su atractivo instructor, al este haber sido castigado por su leve acto de insubordinación; Gaara aceptó el castigo como todo buen soldado, comprendiendo que en una institución militar, el actuar sin el conocimiento o consentimiento del líder, puede ser considerado un severo acto de traición.

Cierto, sus dudas estaba bien fundamentadas, pero debió pensar más lógicamente al respecto, pero las nuevas habilidades del joven Lee ciertamente, despertaron alarmas en dicha reunión.

Al menos hasta que el chico confesó la razón detrás de tales habilidades, rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso al escuchar del doloroso procedimiento que recibió al ser tomado como pupilo del Dragón que hace tantos años derrumbó la mayoría de sus planes.

Suspiró, sentándose de lleno en su sillón más confortable en su cámara privada, miró en dirección de la puerta, observando con una breve sonrisa al rubio que incómodamente se movía de un pie a otro en obvio nerviosismo, finalmente aparentaba ser un chico de su edad, y no el guerrero que últimamente observaba, es bueno saber que aún contaba con una porción de su humanidad.

"¿Hay algo en particular que quieras decirme cariño?" No pudo evitar que de su garganta escapara una escueta carcajadas ante el rostro sorprendido y algo culpable del chico, realmente aún conservaba aquello que lo hacía Naruto, a pesar de los cambios y el entrenamiento recibido.

De hecho, a pesar de que le entristecía un poco el admitirlo, quizás estaba viendo por primera vez en años, al verdadero Naruto.

"Okasan, hay algo que debes saber… tiene que ver con Hinata."

Ella sonrió, "Creo saber qué, exactamente, quieres decirme." Su sonrisa amenazaba con partir su rostro a la mitad ante la forma en que los ojos del chico parecían el querer salir disparados de la misma.

"¿Lo – Lo sabes? Pe-pero ¿Cómo? Estábamos seguros de que nadie se enteraría de ello." Hikari cubrió su boca con una de sus manos para ocultar su sonrisa, (A pesar de que a estas alturas ya era demasiado tarde.) sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado ante la muestra de dulce e inocente ignorancia por parte del chico.

"Naruto, una madre siempre sabe de estas cosas," Su sonrisa aún permanecía en su rostro, aún cuando en realidad deseaba fruncir el ceño, ante las reacciones que el joven frente a ella estaba desplegando.

Ninguna de ellas hablaba de buenas noticias.

"¿Naruto, puedo saber por qué, pareces titubear ante el embarazo de Hinata?"

"¡URGH!" Hikari no pudo hacer nada ante la reacción del chic, quien parecía haber perdido la conciencia ante ese flujo de noticias que había recibido. (Aún permaneciendo de pie, claro está.)

La mujer suspiró, al parecer el chico aún no sabía de ello, por lo que quizás arruinó la posible sorpresa, aunque eso dejaba más inquietudes que respuestas, estuvo a punto de despertarlo con el empleo de un SUITON, pero cuando el chico alzó su rostro de golpe, cubriendo su cuerpo con Youki de pies a cabeza, desatando gran parte de su instinto asesino, toda la formula para una furia incontenible.

"Voy a matar al bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a mi mujer, nadie, NADIE toca a Hinata."

Toda señal de violencia en el chico desapareció cuando Hikari aplastó su instinto con el suyo propio, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos antes de sonreír dulcemente. "Tienes quince minutos para explicar este desastre, antes de que utilice las técnicas familiares en tu insolente entrepierna hijo mío."

Si el rubio estaba nervioso anteriormente con ella, después de escuchar que emplearía el Jyüken para disciplinarle, estaba completamente aterrado, por lo que confesó con detallada mesura cada momento, experiencia y peculiaridad que experimentó en todos estos años.

Por decir que Hikari estaba horrorizada, sorprendida, enojada, emocionada o cualquier otro sentimiento, era decir poco.

"¿Déjame ver si entendí, en el procedimiento para separar a Kagami de tu persona, algo salió terriblemente mal y Hinata se ofreció como ancla para tu propia alma en desvanecimiento, resultando en una ceremonia demoníaca, donde ambos marcaron sus mejillas como símbolo de pertenencia?"

"Heeem, sí, eso lo resume todo… al menos la parte entre Hinata y yo."

"Yo y Hinata cariño… ¿Nunca dejas las cosas a medias verdad?"

"No, no sería yo si hiciera las cosas tal como los demás lo hacen."

…

…

…

**HIATUS**

_**Es cierto, lo que leen allí arriba, es correcto, esta historia entra en Hiato por una muy buena razón, si han leído mis notas de autor en Betrayed, si es que la leen claro está, sabrán que hace mucho la razón de mi desaparición se debió a la muerte de mi PC por parte de un virus que corrompió gran parte de mi base de datos.**_

_**Esto ocurrió justo en los días en que estaba creando un respaldo en mi máquina para liberar más memoria y espacio, desgraciadamente me concentré más en los documentos del trabajo que en los míos propios y eso me costó caro. **_

_**El virus se encargó de corromper todos los archivos de Word, Excel, y todo aquello que terminara con EXE, o BAT, etc. **_

_**Entre los archivos estaba la base de esta historia, aquella donde hace tanto tiempo escribí para seguirle la corriente al fic, ósea que ocurría en cada capítulo y claro, los que seguían y como culminaba, si me tienen agregado a autores favoritos o alertas, sabrán que hace poco actualicé gran parte de mis historias, y que de pronto, volví a desaparecer, eso fue, por que por mucho que releí, por mucho que lo intenté, la musa se niega a proseguir con la historia, principalmente con la cantidad de errores en trama, continuidad y agujeros que la misma posee. **_

_**El problema es que me he concentrado tanto en resucitar esta historia, que de nuevo estoy abandonando las demás, y no es justo para todos, si bien me enoja bastante no completarla como quería, (después de todo, es mi historia más popular.) no tengo más que hacer que simplemente, ponerla en HIATUS PERMANENTE. **_

_**Puede que publique una redefinición más pulida de la misma a ver si le agarro la idea de nuevo, pero muchas cosas cambiarán, ya no soy tan ambicioso como antes como para creer que podía hacer algo de esta envergadura con mi nivel, pero trataré lo mejor que pueda de hacer algo novedoso y no un refrito de lo que ya han leído hasta ahora con esta historia. **_

_**Por eso, de nuevo, lamento mucho informar que efectivamente, de A DIFFERENT HISTORY, esto es lo último que verán, (que es lo único que pude salvar con varios programas de recuperación de información borrada o perdida, ese pequeño fragmento de capítulo.)**_

_**Mis sinceras disculpas. **_


End file.
